del odio al amor
by bustercall
Summary: preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir? ISSEI X RAYNARE X HAREM
1. pesadilla y reencarnacion

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue una herida psicológica enorme para issei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente a un issei poderoso el cual jamas se perdono el haberla asesinado?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**bueno, mi primer fic de highschool dxd, espero que sea de su agrado y poder generar alguna reacción con una historia basado en uno de los personajes que tuvo una de las muertes mas rapidas de la historia, aunque tenia cierto potencial como antagonista**

**capitulo 1: pesadilla y reencarnacion**

-¿morirías por mi isei-kun?-

Mil y un veces escuchaba esa pregunta en lo mas profundo de su psique el dragon emperador rojo también conocido recientemente como el chichirriutei, hyodou issei soñaba de nuevo una pesadilla constante que lo atormentaba desde que fue revivido como un demonio, era cierto que su vida actual estaba llena de una alegría incomparable, en su mismo techo estaba viviendo con rias gremory y los sirvientes de ella, un espectáculo a los ojos ya que todas las mujeres del clan gremory estaban bastante bien dotadas físicamente, un espectáculo a los ojos del chico y para terminar de rematar su alegría, todas ellas tenían fuertes sentimientos por el (aunque como todo buen protagonista de esta clase de series, no atrapa intensiones ni aunque estas fueran como la gripa en el polo norte) aun así, algo habia quedado en el desde su primera gran batalla como demonio reencarnado, una cicatriz profunda en su ser, la primera persona que lo habia visto a el como un chico ideal, como una pareja, como su primer novio, lo habia traicionado, esa ilusión de amor que el creía que yuma chan sentia por el, no era mas que una herramienta para atraerlo y para matarlo

-no te lo tomes personal chico, simplemente eres una posible amenaza para nosotros-

Cuando era humano, esas fueron las últimas palabras que el escucho, llegando a la inconciencia rápidamente después de ser asesinado en una escena llena de fanservice y de traición, realmente los sentimientos del chico chocaban entre la tristeza y la alegría de haber visto los senos desnudos de lo que fue su primera novia

-si me iba a matar, al menos me debió haber dejado tocar sus pechos-

Pensó tanto débil como graciosamente, el no era la persona mas brillante del mundo, de hecho, todos sus enemigos hasta ahora lo conocían por ser el mayor estúpido de todos, siendo extrañamente esta su mejor habilidad de batalla, pero en puertas de la muerte cuando sus sentimientos chocaban con un profundo dolor sentimental fue lo único que pudo decirse a si mismo para no desmoronarse emocionalmente, no quería sentir odio por la persona que el había conocido recientemente, pero que había amado con tanta fuerza

Su vida dio un cambio radical cuando fue convertido en el peon de rias gremory, en ese entonces aquel cambio no habia hecho mayor sobresalto en el, mas alla de vivir de nuevo, de conocer el lado secreto de las idol de la escuela, todo seguía igual, se sentía demasiado miserable consigo mismo por haber sido asesinado así, por haber sido traicionado, tanto que solo los concejos y la inocencia de la monja que acababa de conocer podía mellar tanto dolor

Pero el destino era cruel con el, la misma mujer que lo mato, la misma ángel caída, volvió a atacarlo, para llevarse a su única amiga, pronto descubrió que como demonio no servia, no podía hacerle pelea a ella, ni si quiera con su twice criticar, elemento por el cual fue asesinado debido a su habilidad de duplicar sus habilidades físicas, si bien como demonio ahora era mas fuerte y mas resistente que un humano, multiplicar un valor mínimo por dos, no haría gran diferencia contra un ángel con experiencia como ella

El seguía durmiendo profundamente, pero aun así, el dolor en su rostro, evidencia de la pesadilla de sus recuerdos se hacia bastante marcado

-¿issei?-

Esto llamo la atención de rias gremory quien dormía a su lado, hacia un tiempo ya de eso, para ella esto ya era algo bastante común, preocupante, pero común, desde que lo conocio, issei siempre tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando, pero cuando estas eran tan profundas, ella podia observar el dolor en el rostro del chico, evidencia de que un mal lo aquejaba

-¡issei!-

Trataba de despertarlo como siempre, pero el no reaccionaba ante las sacudidas y las palabras, era casi como si ese chico estuviese condenado a tener esa clase de pesadillas por siempre sin poder hacer nada

El sueño avanzaba, llegaba a un punto crítico para el, la misma persona que el habia querido tanto, le habia arrebatado la vida a asia, su única amiga real (hasta ese momento obviamente) muchos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior, ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa mujer lo tenía hasta la coronilla de humillarlo tantas veces, no solo contenta con eso ahora quería quitarle la última cosa importante para el

-¡RAYNARE!-

Gritaba con rabia profusa mientras sostenía el cadáver de asia argento en sus manos, era oficial, ahora no había espacio para el cariño con su primera novia, solo habia una cosa, las ganas de hacerla pagar por lo que le hizo

-¡MOCOSO, NO TIENES LO NECESARIO PARA DECIR MI NOMBRE!-

Empezaba la batalla entre ellos dos nada más, kiba y koneko estaban centrados peleando contra la gente del culto que estaba haciendo el ritual que le quito la vida a asia, por lo que en ese momento issei no tendría ayuda, conforme avanzaba la batalla, solo un sentimiento crecía en el interior del demonio inexperto, odio, odio profundo como el océano, ese odio era lo único que le permitía hacerle frente a aquella ángel caída que lo enfrentaba divertidamente, humillándolo e hiriéndolo con esas lanzas de luz que dañaban tanto a los demonios, sin embargo, el espíritu de issei por su venganza y por tratar de recuperar a asia hacia que estas no fueran suficiente para detenerlo

-incluso siendo tan débil has llegado tan lejos, te felicito-

Mencionaba sarcásticamente raynare , obviamente el chico desfalleció de nuevo, era un demonio débil herido por aquello que es veneno para ellos, aun así, solo quería una cosa

-¡SOLO QUIERO GOLPEAR A ESTA PERRA UNA SOLA VEZ!-

Gracias a ese sentimiento, su twice critical mostro su verdadera forma, demostrando ser la boosted gear, una de las longinus y uno de los sacred gears con un dragón en su interior, no era suficiente para hacerle competencia a la ángel caída, pero la sorpresa, el aumento de poder sorpresivo, y el hecho de ver que ese mocoso del que ella tanto se reia no caia con ninguno de los ataques que ella acertaba

-¡no… aléjate!-

Retrocedió asustada antes de recibir un golpe con todo el aumento de poder del chico, desubicándola y sellando su derrota, ese golpe la había debilitado por completo, por lo cual cuando llego koneko a tomarla de sus alas y arrastrarla por todo el lugar hasta la iglesia de nuevo, no pudo hacer mayor esfuerzo para evitarlo, al final, tenía que compadecer a su destino ante la ama del chico que ella había humillado

-gusto en conocerte ángel caído, me llamo rias gremory, líder del clan gremory-

Su presentación fue grácil y elegante, tanto que fue una escena particularmente perturbadora para ella ver como esta misma soltaba unas cuantas plumas negras en su rostro, demostrándole que no solo ella estaba derrotada, si no también sus aliados, al parecer el apodo de diosa carmesí de la destrucción no solo era un título aristocrático, sintió su ser helarse al saber el destino que ella tendría

Todo esto ya era conocido para issei, el mismo habia visto todo eso en primera fila mas de una vez en sus sueños, pese a las palabras de aliento de rias, el hecho de hacerle notar que el era el peligrosísimo antebrazo del dragón del infierno, no se sentía mas alegre, la razon era simple

-issei kun, por favor ayúdame… issei kun … solo he hecho todo esto por mi papel de ángel caído, mira, incluso aun tengo el regalo que me diste, es una muestra de que lo que sentía por ti es real-

-Yuuma chan-

Farfullaba débilmente, ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? Por que se enamoró de una persona así, ¿Por qué yuuma chan debía ser así? ¿por qué tenia que ser raynare? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perversa? ¿Por qué todo habia resultado de esa manera?

-hasta donde piensas llegar-

Contesto fríamente a las plegarias de yuuma chan, obviamente sabiendo que era un intento inútil por evitar sus destino final, aun así, dolía, dolía mas que cualquier lanza de luz que lo estuviese atravesando una y otra vez

-jefa, por favor-

Fueron sus ultimas palabras para ella, con esta orden, la misma rias gremory demostro la veracidad de su apodo, haciendo que lo ultimo que quedaran de aquel ángel caído, fueran plumas negras que volaban por todo el espacio de la iglesia, aquellas plumas que danzaban en torno al chico, como si estas lo estuviesen despidiendo, como si buscaran terminar de atormentarlo, diciéndole una vez mas "estoy aca"

-_esto… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-_

Esas palabras resoplaban en lo profundo de su ser, se detesto a si mismo al pensar que aquellas alas que lo estaban rodeando, eran hermosas, tanto como la chica a las que pertenecieron, se dio cuenta cuan estúpido habia sido en ese momento, estúpido por creer en una mujer, estúpido por ser tan débil, estúpido por no haber protegido a asia debidamente por las dudas que sentia con ella, las cosas mejoraron un tanto cuando asia volvió encarnada como demonio al igual que el, aun así, el dolor de lo ocurrido no lo abandonaría jamás

-_issei kun-_

_-¡_AAAHHHHHHH!-

Exhalando el aire con todo afan como si saliera del estanque mas profundo, finalmente la pesadilla finalizaba, como siempre, despertaba sintiendo la suavidad de los enormes senos de su ama

-buchou-

-¿de nuevo esa pesadilla?-

Preguntaba rias bastante preocupada, este no era un episodio común, pero era obvio que aquella pesadilla perseguía al chico desde hacia bastante tiempo, no sabia si era desde antes o despues de conocerlo, por su parte issei inclino su rostro, confiaba en su ama con su vida, aun así, aquello que lo atormentaba, era algo que solo cargaría el, no quería amedrentar a nadie con su tormento, mucho menos a la mujer de la que el estaba enamorado

-prefiero no hablar de eso-

La respuesta era la de siempre, rias estaba agotada de tratar de lidiar con el para descubrir el origen de su pesadilla, por ahora, solo podia consolarlo

-volvamos a dormir, mi lindo sirviente, mi lindo issei-

Tomándolo sin preguntar, la chica lo tomaba y lo hundía una vez mas en sus voluptuosos senos, si bien issei muchas veces se sentia atormentado, rápidamente su libido impetuoso y su sueño hecho realidad hacia que aquellos sentimientos negativos desaparecieran casi por completo, entregándose a su cara de tonto mientras dormía de nuevo, agradeciendo tener a rias gremory ahí para el

-buenas noches issei-

-buenas noches buchou-

* * *

En un lugar apartado, una mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura, alas con plumas negras en la espalda caídas en el suelo como arropándola comenzaba a abrir los ojos, vislumbrando primeramente, su brazo desnudo, al parecer acostada en el piso frio y duro, el suelo del lugar era duro y rasposo, el color amarillo ocre de este daba a entender que estaba en una especie de cripta, la tiza blanca debajo de ella daba a entender que estaba encima del circulo de un ritual de conjugación

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Mas que preguntando donde estaba, esas eran las únicas palabras que pudo decir, mientras que buscaba en sus desordenados recuerdos el organizar sus ideas, saber quién era y que hacia ahí, entonces fue cuando los últimos hechos vinieron a su mente

_Jefe por favor_

_Solo hago esto por que es el deseo de mi lindo sirviente_

_-_¡NNNOOOOOOOOOO!-

Finalmente recuperando el conocimiento por completo, raynare se levanto del circulo, o para ser mas exactos, trato de levantarse ya que su cuerpo cayo de bruces al suelo de nuevo, su mente era un desastre, mucho mas que cuando recién despertó, recordó perfectamente como ella sintió su ser arder salvajemente hasta que dejo de existir, ¿Cómo era que seguía viva?-

-vaya, tratar de levantarse después de haber encarnado es algo impresionante, realmente eres uno de los ángeles caídos más impresionantes que hay, se nota que la sepa pura de descendientes caídos es especialmente aterradora-

Aterrada y confundida, la pelinegra giro rápidamente su ser tratando de reincorporarse, lo primero que vio fue a dos jóvenes parados prepotentemente, uno de ellos, con un cabello negro pulcramente peinado, su uniforme daba a entender que era japonés, o al menos asiático ya que la túnica que el tenia atada a su cintura era de origen chino, al lado de este, el otro también tenia un cabello negro, un tanto desorganizado, tenía lentes y encima de su uniforme, vestia una gabardina negra y azul

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Pregunto molesta la mujer, los jóvenes sonrieron amplia mente

-un placer conocerte ángel caído raynare, permíteme presentarme adecuadamente, soy soy cao cao, soy el líder de la facción de los héroes caídos, aquí mi compañero a mi lado es George, es como mi mano derecha, un hombre en quien se puede confiar-

La peli negra observo al sujeto con bastante desconfianza

-¿la facción de los héroes caidos?, ¿Qué es eso exactamente?-

La expresión de cao cao fue una de duda al inicio, pero esta desapareció en un sutil rostro de comprensión

-es cierto, moriste mucho antes de que nosotros hiciésemos nuestros primeros movimientos, bien, digamos que somos un grupo el cual solo quiere demostrar que los humanos son superiores a todos ustedes, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, ya sabes-

La respuesta congelo a la peli negra, entendió que estaba en peligro si aquellos dos sujetos frente a ella eran asesinos de criaturas divinas, por lo que aun cuando su cuerpo protestaba a gritos, ella se levanto desnuda preparando un ataque con una lanza de luz

-¡no dejare que me maten!-

Rápidamente se abalanzo contra el peli negro líder de brigada, este simplemente sonrio sutilmente, pronunciando unas palabras sutiles mientras desplegaba su lanza

-balance breaker-

La orden a la sacred gear de el alerto a la peli negra quien comprendió que aquel sujeto era especialmente peligroso, así que sin mayor demora salto lejos de el, preparando para arrojar su lanza a su enemigo, este seguía con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro a la par de que siete orbes brillantes aparecían en su espalda

-itsutei ratana-

Tan pronto dijo aquellas palabras, reinare sintió como todo su poder desapareció, también como sus alas desaparecían haciendo que ella cayera pesadamente al suelo, quedando indefensa ante el impacto

-¡mi…. Poder!-

-mi sacred gear es la true longinus, una de sus habilidades es sellar los poderes de las mujeres temporalmente, no mucho tiempo, pero si el suficiente para detenerte-

La oji violeta estaba asustada, temblando en su lugar busco retroceder a paso torpe, cosa que inquieto un tanto al líder de los héroes caidos

-tomate las cosas con calma, si mi objetivo fuera asesinarte, ni si quiera hubieses tenido el honor de ver mi sacred gear, además sabes muy bien que moriste, ¿así que quien crees que te re encarno?-

Aquellas palabras fueron extrañas para la peli negra

-¿reencarnar?-

Entonces fue cuando tratando de pensar con cabeza fría, enfoco la habitación donde estaba, evidentemente era una cripta, y donde ella habia estado anteriormente, habia un circulo de invocación, no lo noto por la sorpresa y las ganas de atacar, pero al lado de donde ella estaba, un cadáver con alas negras también estaba totalmente disecado, como si le hubiesen sacado todo el jugo de su interior (disculpen la falta de una expresión mas adecuada)

-así es, tu estabas muerta señorita caída, así que con el necronomicon encontramos una forma artificial de revivirte, un intercambio equivalente por así decirlo, una vida por otra vida, no olvides agradecer al pobre ángel caído que sacrificamos para que volvieses al mundo de los vivos-

La oji violeta estaba estática, aquella era mucha información para ella, pero su juicio se mantuvo firme para hacer una pregunta importante

-¿Por qué me revivieron?-

Antes de continuar hablando, cao cao se desamarro su traje atado a la cintura y con este cubrió a la chica quien rápidamente se abrigo, no le importaba estar desnuda, ella era un ser impuro, pero el frio podía llegar a ser molesto

-es sencillo, nuestro objetivo es exterminar a las tres grandes facciones, ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, pero somos simples humanos, si bien me gustaría no recurrir a la ayuda de uno de nuestros objetivos, es cierto que nuestra victoria depende de nuestra capacidad de formular una estrategia contra nuestros enemigos, y tu eres posiblemente la mayor debilidad de uno de nuestras amenazas mas grandes-

Raynare abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-nuestros enemigos directos son algunos personajes de la brigada del caos, uno de ellos vali lucifer, el actual hakuryuukou para el ya tenemos algunas herramientas para combatirlo, ya que el es una forma realizada de talento puro, puedo decir con seguridad que es nuestro obstáculo mas grande…-

Se hizo una pausa, el hakuryuukou era uno de los dragones celestiales sellados en sacred gears, eso solo quería decir una cosa

-por lo tanto también debemos planear contra una de las amenazas mas directas con nuestro escenario, y ese es el sekyriuutey hyodou issei, ahí es donde entras tu-

La ángel caído abrió los ojos como platos, con la mención de su solo nombre, recordó todo lo ocurrido antes de morir, como ese chico tonto e impertinente había multiplicado su poder en cuestión de instantes y la había derrotado en esa misma cantidad de tiempo

-…hyodo issei…-

La mención era como arena en su boca, ¿ese chico era una amenaza real? Si bien ella habia perdido ante el, fue por lo mismo que habia dicho rias gremory, por que su aumento de poder y su tenacidad la tomaron por sorpresa haciendo que ella bajara su guardia por completo

-así es, según mi información, cuando tu lo enfrentaste, ese chico no era particularmente peligroso, pero ahora mismo es un portador peligroso del boosted gear, capaz de activar su balance breaker además de tener victorias en su nombre, contra nombres tales como el clan Phoenix, contra el mismo vali lucifer, y la mas reciente, su victoria contra el dios de la traición nórdico loki-

Si bien todo había sido extraño hasta ahora, tal información termino de sorprender a la ángel caída quien quedo impactada por la información, cao cao le dio unos cuantos minutos para que asimilara la información

-hyodo issei tiene victorias impresionantes a su nombre, es bastante cierto, pero también tiene ciertas debilidades como fortalezas, la mas destacable es su lealtad para con sus amigos y familia, siendo esta su principal fuente de fuerza y también su debilidad, ahí es cuando necesito que entres tu, ángel caído raynare-

La mencionada abrió los ojos conmocionada

-tu eres la mayor tragedia de el sekyriuutei hasta ahora, su falla personal, probablemente tu hayas causado el trauma más grande que el tiene, ya que siempre ha triunfado sobre sus enemigos hasta ahora, siendo tu su único fracaso, por lo tanto eres la mayor debilidad del dragón emperador rojos, y al mismo tiempo nuestra mejor arma contra el-

La ángel caído observaba al metódico guerrero, sin creer mayormente lo que el decía

-sere directo ahora, quiero que seas parte de nuestro grupo, hasta que derrotemos al sekyriuutei, nuestro trato es simple, ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, yo quiero aniquilar a todas las criaturas divinas, mientras tu debes querer venganza por tu humillante derrota ante tal sujeto tan mediocre, unamos nuestras fuerzas y te prometo que obtendrás tu venganza-

Por un momento ella se quedó en silencio, meditando su respuesta, era una opción interesante la de matar a hyodo issei si lo que decía cao cao era verdad, por lo mismo su respuesta fue mecánica, ni el noble descendiente ni su mano derecha supieron interpretar correctamente la risa de la mujer frente a ellos, una la cual reia sutilmente hasta que solto enormes carcajadas

-gracias por la información, pero ni aunque fuera verdad lo que ustedes me dijeron me uniría a un grupo de humanos para tomar mi venganza, no se que está pasando aca, pero lo averiguare por mi cuenta sin necesidad de que ustedes me estorben-

Sintiendo su cuerpo ya un tanto mas recuperado, en un movimiento rápido la peli negra creo dos lanzas de luz, arrojándolas al techo de la cripta y desplegando sus alas con enorme velocidad volando hacia su improvisada ruta de escape

-¡maldita, no creas que….-

Si bien George estaba molesto por la traición de la angelina, cao cao se mantenía sereno y tranquilo, como si supiese que eso iba a ocurrir

-dejala George, hasta el momento ha reencarnado, creo que debe ordenar sus ideas antes de unirse a nosotros, pero créeme definitivamente lo hará-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunto el descendiente del hombre que pacto directamente con menphistopeles

-es sencillo, pronto se dará cuenta que ella no puede matar a hyodo issei, su poder supero hace mucho tiempo el de ella-

La afirmación de cao cao confundió a George mas de lo que ya lo estaba

-¿si es tan débil porque nos tomamos el trabajo de reencarnarla? Fue bastante duro encontrar un cuerpo que permitiera el ritual correctamente-

Una sonrisa confiada se posó en el guerrero de descendencia china

-no vamos a derrotar al sekiryuutei con batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, su poder esta encima de eso, así que vamos a debilitarlo psicológicamente, además… su twilight healling corrompido puede ser bastante útil para nosotros-

Sin decir nada mas, ambos sujetos se retiraron del lugar, dejando nada mas que un cadáver podrido y una marca del nuevo lugar de nacimiento de raynare

* * *

Media hora habia trascurrido desde su fuga, la peli negra finalmente se había detenido cerca de un pequeño pueblo cerca de la ciudad donde se alojaba el grupo gremory, su poder estaba bastante mermado aun, no podia conjugar si quiera un conjunto de ropa decente, por lo que en contra de su dignidad, ataco a una adolescente humana para hacerse con su ropa, una falda hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta corta de color rosado era su única protección por ahora

-bien, parece que no me están siguiendo-

Tomándose su tiempo se sento en una banca, analizando su nuevo cuerpo, aun se sentia algo extraño, ella entendía que fue reencarnada, por lo que su cuerpo fue sobre puesto al de alguien mas, eso explicaría por que no se sentia como ella misma aun, aquello le dio asco de sobre manera, habia perdido todo su estatus y su pureza de sangre, ahora era una excusa de hibrido asqueroso invocado por un humano, pero no todo era malo, algo morado brillaba en su mano, si bien el sentimiento no era idéntico, debía reconocer que sentir aquella bendición la reconforto

-esto es… el twilight healling-

Diciendo eso comenzó a tratarse a ella misma, su cuerpo aun era extraño, por lo que lo mejor era curarlo rápidamente, su alivio pronto comenzó a hacerse evidente, pero se sentia extraño aun así, ese sacred gear robado no era puro como el de asia argento, no creyo que su resurrecion tuviera algo que ver en esto, ella recordó la belleza de sensación de aquella bendición divina y no se sentía como se sentia en ese momento

-parece ser que esta deteriorado, pero sera suficiente por ahora-

Su objetivo no estaba muy lejos de ahí, aun era de noche, por lo que aprovechando la protección que brindaba la oscuridad, comenzó a volar hacia su objetivo, la escuela kuo, durante el trayecto varias cosas atravesaban su mente

-¿y si lo que dice ese humano es cierto?-

Se preguntó internamente, no se podia creer que aquel chico tan tonto y tan patético hubiese derrotado a un dios por su cuenta, eso era imposible, si eso era cierto, ella no tendria oportunidad alguna contra el dragon emperador rojo, pero aquello no la inquieto mayormente, ella sabia que si quería volver a aparecer frente a azazel y al grupo grigori, tendría que llevar la sacred gear de hyodo issei y recuperar la fuerza total de su twilight healing

* * *

Habia finalizado la escuela, un dia mas como cualquier otro, issei disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de su vida demoniaca, ya aquella pesadilla al igual que las otras habia desaparecido en lo mas profundo de los enormes senos de sus amorosas senpais, estas en ese momento se encontraban organizando asuntos pendientes con el grupo de sona sitri, asia junto a xenovia habían quedado en encontrarse con irina para hacer alguna de sus excentricidades religiosas, típico del trio de la iglesia, kiba era kiba y por lo tanto andaba en sus cosas posiblemente entrenando según el juicio de issei y koneko pese a que se habia hecho mas cercana a issei cuando este la rescato de su hermana, no quería pasar mucho tiempo con el pervertido ser, por lo que en ese momento el estaba solo, o le gustaba pensar que estaba solo

-vamos issei, ¿no vas a considerarlo si quiera? Si me ayudas dispondré ante ti las mas bellas y sensuales chicas bajo mi cargo a que te complazcan en lo que deseas-

El diablo jugaba a su espalda, o mas bien que el diablo, un curioso jefe ángel caído, azazel quien era el sensei del grupo de investigación paranormal trataba de por enésima vez, cambiar a issei de bando en una competencia deportiva que habría pronto entre las tres grandes facciones, si bien el ángel caído contaba con un grupo poderoso y competitivo bajo su mando, tener al pervertido y poderoso ser bajo sus filas aseguraría su victoria frente a su rival sizerch gremory, el satan de cabello rojo

-¡ya dije que no!-

Respondía el chico con su cara roja hasta el tope, la idea era tentadora, el bien sabia que muchas angeles caídas eran endemoniadamente eróticas, tanto o mas que la misma akena, que el también sabia que ella era parte ángel caído, por lo que la idea de que esas sensuales chicas estuviesen a su disposición le gustaba de sobre manera, pero su lealtad a la casa gremori podía contra su libido salvaje, por lo que con toda su voluntad y ojos llorosos negaba aquella generosa oferta

-quizas puedas perder tu virginidad con alguna de ellas, ellas gustosas estarían dispuestas a tener sexo con alguien tan poderoso como el dragón emperador rojo-

Esas palabras terminaron de tensar al chico quien se quedó parado como una estatua, azazel sonreía para si mismo, había dado en el clavo

-tener sexo, con sensuales ángeles caídos-

Dijo susurrantemente, azazel seguía echándole leña al fuego

-oh si, y créeme, te puedo decir con toda seguridad que los ángeles caídos, son los seres mas lujuriosos del mundo, esas chicas harán cualquier cosa para complacerte-

Issei estaba temblando por dentro, la tentación era fuerte, bastante fuerte, por un momento se quedó estático pensando, ¿Qué debería hacer? Tratando de buscar sabiduría en su ser, pensó en las respuestas que le podrían dar sus amigos ante esa situación

Rias buchou: los demonios son codiciosos, buscan satisfacer sus deseos y aumentar el deseo de los humanos

Se sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, si bien era cierto que buchou diría eso ante muchas situaciones, no creo que le agradara que esa fuera su respuesta ante la tentación del ángel caído, siguió buscando en su interior

Asia chan: yo… yo hare cualquier cosa que haga sentir bien a issei san

Otra respuesta fallida, con cada una sentía su voluntad quebrarse cada vez mas, entonces fue cuando para su desgracia, pensó en la respuesta de xenovia

Xenovia: yo solo quiero tener hijos fuertes con issei kun, tener bebes durante toda la noche

Tan ensimismado estaba en su intento de evitar ser consumido por el deseo, que no advirtió de la presencia que estaba parado atrás de ambos, alas negras gráciles aterrizaban en el lugar, llamando la atención del líder de los ángeles caídos quien reconocia ese aura, extrañamente no mostro ninguna reacción fuerte pese a la extraña naturaleza de la persona que acababa de llegar

-que curioso, justo acaba de llegar uno de los mas sensuales ángeles caídos que estaba bajo mi mando-

La frialdad de esas palabras llamó la atención de issei quien al escuchar el tono centrado de su sensei volteo a observar a ver a la persona que habia llegado, una serie de sentimientos se arremolinaron salvajemente en su interior, ninguno agradable

Por su parte raynare también estaba confundida, definitivamente su objetivo estaba ahí, no habia cambiado mucho físicamente en el, pese a que ahora se veia un tanto mas esbelto físicamente que cuando se conocieron, pero habia dos cosas que no cuadraban ahí, una de ellas, la peligrosa aura que envolvía al chico, antes esta ni si quiera se podia percibir, ahora parada ahí, se dio cuenta que lo que decía cao cao era cierto, hyodo issei era el sekyriuutei con todo el peso de la palabra, la segunda y mas perturbadora aun, ¿Qué hacia azazel, gran líder de los ángeles caídos hablando tan amigablemente con su presa? Rápidamente la chica corrió a confrontar al peli teñido ser, obviamente manteniendo la margen del respeto, después de todo, ella vivía con la firme convicción de servirle a el

-azazel sama, cuanto tiempo-

Dijo la chica arrodillándose, por su parte el mencionado se sentia incomodo, era una situación difícil la que acababa de presentarse

-raynare, así que sigues con vida-

Esas palabras terminaron de arremolinar sentimientos encontrados en issei, frente a el, se encontraba el mayor trauma de toda su vida, la primera mujer que el amo y que lo hizo sentir amado para luego traicionarlo, no podia creer que ella estaba ahí, ¿Cómo era posible si la presidenta la habia convertido en una almohada de plumas descocida? El chico avanzo a paso tembloroso pero al mismo tiempo con determinación de confrontarla

-¡raynare!-

La mencionada recordó por que estaba ahí, la intensión asesina del chico se habia fijado en ella y debía aceptarlo, el aura de el era intimidante, aun así, si quería regresar a su puesto como ángel caída, tenia que demostrarle a su líder que ella podía manejar esa situación, por lo que levantándose se dirigió a confrontar al chico con una mirada afilada en su rostro

-tanto tiempo, ¡¿y sigues creyendo que escoria como tu puede pronunciar mi nombre?!-

Raynare desplegaba sus alas lista para pelear de nuevo, pero la mano en el hombro de azazel la detuvo de seguir caminando

-detente, hyodo issei no es un rival que tu puedas enfrentar en este momento, si lo haces solo volverás a morir-

Por su parte issei no quería dar marcha atrás, cuando se trataba de batallar contra una mujer, el trataba de ser delicado y pervertido, derrotándolas simplemente con su dreass break o con su billlingual pero ella era diferente, el no descansaría hasta partirle cada hueso de su ser

-issei, permíteme pedirte que por favor te detengas…- dijo el mechi teñido al chico quien aun tenia esa mirada fuerte en su rostro -… no se bien que este pasando, o por que raynare sigue con vida, pero quiero saber mas sobre el tema, se que es duro para ti, pero te lo pido de todo corazón que por esta vez te contengas-

Las palabras de azazel salían con toda la seriedad que el podia reunir, ya no estaba hablando como el amigable sensei de el, si no como un líder de una facción el cual trataba de proteger a su subordinado, por su parte la peli negra no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando

-¡azazel sama!-

Menciono totalmente incrédula, la fría mirada del poderoso ser la intimido

-no se que esté pasando, pero quiero averiguarlo retrocede por ahora-

Si bien ella era una persona que se consideraba bastante leal, esa orden era algo que ella no podia acatar, el mismo sentimiento de desobediencia que surgio de ella cuando rompió su orden de solo vigilar a issei se apodero de ella, palmeando la mano de su líder

-¡no me importa, yo vine aquí exclusivamente para matar a este pusilánime personaje, lo siento azazel sama, pero no quiero acatar su orden!-

El mencionado guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos suspirando tranquilamente

-trate de hacerte un favor, pero si realmente quieres morir por segunda vez, no te detendré-

La advertencia de azazel llego a oídos sordos, reuniendo su poder la chica se cambió de nuevo a su versión de traje de batalla estilo actriz porno el cual solo cubría una parte muy mínima de su intimidad y de sus senos, siendo que sus guantes y botas tapaban mas que el resto, por su parte issei estaba listo también, sin darle mayor ceremonia al tema, materializo su boosted gear, cosa que llamo la atención de la peli negra

-vaya, así que ese es el boosted gear, el antebrazo del dragón del infierno-

Sin mayor ceremonia ella también se alzó en vuelo y materializando varias lanzas de luz las cuales arrojo como si fueran una lluvia de rayos a su oponente

-no me importa si eres el sekyriuutei la ultima vez me derrotaste solo por que me tomaste con la guardia baja-

Issei no se inmutaba ante la lluvia de fuego sagrado, aunque el entendiera que esta era peligrosa para el, por lo que molesto simplemente preparo su ataque

-draig, dirige todo el poder a ascalon-

_Entendido compañero_

_Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost…. Transfer_

Efectivamente la espada en el guante de issei crecio varias veces con lo cual el chico de una sola batida logro disipar la lluvia de ataques que venia contra el de una manera bastante elegante, azazel observaba impresionado el avance monstruoso en las habilidades de issei

-vaya, este chico cuando esta enojado es bastante bueno-

Raynare estaba impactada por lo que vio, sus ataques acababan de ser repelidos de una manera impresionante, abajo donde debía estar un cadáver empalado, solo habia un chico viéndola con bastante ira y por lo que ella pudo contemplar, dolor también, se inquietó un poco al tratar de articular porque esa mirada en sus ojos si ella no habia logrado darle algún ataque

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto issei sorprendido con su habilidad también, el recordaba como ella en su encuentro final lo había arrinconado, en ese momento los poderes de ella parecían palidecer contra los de el

-¡NO TE CONFIES MOCOSO!-

Rápidamente ella se arrojó en picada contra issei preparando una lanza de considerable tamaño la cual iba con objetivo de tomar su cuello, cuando estuvieron a distancia de impacto la peli negra se sorprendió al ver como el, sin mayor complicación tomo la lanza con su mano izquierda, lo impresionante no era eso, si no que el no acusaba sensación de dolor alguna por el contacto de la luz con su ser

-¿Cómo es posible esto? Por mas que seas el sekyriuutei es imposible que los rayos de luz no quemen tu mano, eres un demoni…-

Antes de continuar, pudo observar como el guante palpitaba, como si fuese parte de su brazo, entonces entendió que ese brazo, no era el brazo de un demonio, era el genuino brazo de un dragón

-tu… ¿acaso…-

Antes de poder terminar de hablar un fuerte puño dado a la boca de su estómago la dejo sin habla y sin aire, quedando totalmente indefensa ante el chico, se sintió bastante inferior, no podía creer que ese mocoso se hubiese hecho tan poderoso en el tiempo en el que ella estuvo muerta, se sintió angustiada, la mirada afilada del chico solo auguraba una cosa, ella moriría de nuevo, tratando de zafarse desesperadamente de la situación miro con ojos llorosos a su líder, este simplemente tenia una expresión seria, pero no tenia pinta de que fuera a intervenir en esa pelea, era como una especie de castigo por desobedecerlo dos veces, quería gritar para que alguien la ayudara, pero eso era un sin sentido, abandonada por sus camaradas, sus únicos servidores leales, muertos a las manos de rias gremory, y ahora ella moriría por segunda vez, irónicamente la misma persona con la que ella jugo terminaría su vida de nuevo, las lágrimas se avecinaban por su rostro, realmente sentia repugnancia de si misma, de su situación, era molesto ver que tan sola y que tan indefensa estaba en el mundo, se glorificaba de ser un poderoso ángel el cual tenia su propia twilight healing, pero ahora ni si quiera eso servia, la parca estaba frente a ella, una parca en forma de luz brillante ya que una esfera se estaba materializando en la palma del chico, ella calculo que seria uno de sus extraños ataques los cuales habia utilizado para aniquilar a sus enemigos

Issei estaba listo para tomar la vida de raynare, esta vez, con sus propias manos, sin ayuda de nadie y sin intervención de nadie, no quería perder el tiempo, entre mas rápido acabara con todo mejor, por lo que siendo algo salvaje para el mismo, preparo su dragonian shoot para darlo a quemarropa asegurándose que esta vez, ni las plumas fueran a quedar, pero algo dentro de el le impedía hacerlo

_Issei kun_

_Yo… yo hice todo esto por que soy un ángel caído_

Podían ser mentiras enteras sus días de cariño con yuuma chan, pero definitivamente tenían peso en las emociones de el, sus pesadillas lo atormentaban constantemente, pero no por el hecho de haber sido manipulado por aquella criatura, si no por tener que ver morir a su primer amor, cosa que no lo dejaba en paz y el lo sabía, por lo que resignando su ser, disperso toda la energía que iba a tomar la vida de la chica arrodillada, cosa que termino de tomar por sorpresa a la oji violeta quien no entendió que estaba ocurriendo

-vete-

Apenas fue una palabra inaudible, cosa que hizo que la chica tratara de poner atención de nuevo

-¿Qué?-

-¡dije que te vayas de mi vista!-

Esta vez gritándolo fuertemente issei casi deja sorda a la chica, esta miraba como unas cuantas lágrimas se arremolinaban en los ojos del dragón emperador rojo, la reacción del chico era extraña para ella, tanto que no pudo evitar meterse inconscientemente en su papel de yuuma chan al verse indefensa y recurrir a ese truco para el engaño

-¿issei kun?-

issei estaba consciente del engaño de ella, aun así, debía admitirlo, el era débil en ese aspecto

-¡vete!, ¡no quiero volver a ver a yuuma chan morir frente a mis ojos! ¡Aunque seas una maldita perra no quiero volver a verte morir así que lárgate!-

Toda la intensión asesina desapareció inmediatamente, pero no podía pensar mucho tiempo la situación, así que aprovechando esa brecha emocional raynare desplego sus alas y se alejo de ese lugar, ignorando a issei, ignorando a azazel, solo le importaba mantenerse con vida, en aquel lugar solo quedo un fastidiado issei y el líder de los angeles caídos quien veía al chico con ojos cansados

-tener un corazón tan noble puede ser algo peligroso issei…- mencionaba el sujeto en yukata, pero paso de su cansada expresión a una mas amigable –… pero te agradezco que no hayas acabado con ella, aunque no lo parezca, ella es una buena chica, solo que no sabe medir sus ambiciones-aun asi, para el lo que estaba ocurriendo era extraño ¿como fue que ella volvio a la vida? o mas bien ¿quien hizo que ella volviese a la vida?

Por su parte el chico volvía a guardar su guante en lo mas profundo de su ser, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

-no fue difícil, no me gusta matar a nadie, no quiero matar a nadie- rechino el chico mientras se iba a su casa con sus manos en sus bolsillos, no tenía ganas de molestar con azazel el resto del camino

* * *

Cuando finalmente se sintió a salvo de nuevo, la chica aterrizo, volviendo su ropa a su estilo casual cayendo pesadamente contra un árbol aun estaba débil de aquel golpe en el estómago, su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse, por lo que tan pronto como pudo, comenzó a activar su sacred gear artificial curando poco a poco su herida, mientras lo hacia trato de ordenar lo que acababa de pasar en su mente, se habia salvado por un pelo de rana calva, no entendió como seguía con vida, pero ahí estaba, la razón, hyodo issei tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella aun, o al menos si no era eso, sentía remordimiento de haber hecho que ella muriera

-pero que tonto, dejarme ir por que actue como yuuma chan por unos instantes-

Pensó jocosamente, o al menos se obligaba a creer que pensaba así, pero al vislumbrar las puertas de la muertes de nuevo, se dio cuenta de cual sola estaba, azazel seguro no la aceptaría en su mando después de su reciente insubordinación, probablemente seria condenada a ser congelada por tratar de matar al sekiryuutei quien al parecer estaba bajo la protección del mismo, sus colegas antiguos en su traición estaban muertos y a diferencia de ella, ellos no habían vuelto a la vida, podía ser un ángel caído, pero sintió su ser terriblemente decaído al sentirse totalmente sola, sin nadie que la apreciara

-¿Cómo es que termine así?-

Había terminado de curarse, por lo que ahora solo estaba viendo al cielo tapado por las ramas de los árboles, la luz se filtraba a través e esta como los pensamientos de ella en su mente y corazón

-_no quiero ver a yuuma chan morir de nuevo-_

-pero que idiota, sabe que es una farsa y sigue cayendo en ella-

Dijo cansadamente de nuevo, ella sabía que hyodo issei era un cabeza hueca pervertido con solo la programación libidinosa funcional, por lo que fue fácil seducirlo con una actuación tan vacia y tan hueca como lo era yuuma chan, pero era extraño, ella podía estar jugando con el, pero el en cambio se veia como se esforzaba por hacer la cita de ambos algo bueno para ella, sonrio internamente al recordar que tan patético se veia el en su actuación extremadamente virginal, tanto que probablemente el era mas virgen que el aceite de oliva, mas sin embargo, hacia todo lo posible por hacerla sonreír, realmente el estaba enamorado de ella

-que tonto-

Pensó algo melancólica, no sabía si era el cansancio de su cuerpo, o su cansancio psicológico, pero se quedó meditando un rato sobre su situación, le incomodaba pensar que la única persona en el mundo que la seguía estimando, era el chico que la había asesinado, al parecer era la única persona que se seguía preocupando por ella, sin darse cuenta, estaba mirando una manilla abultada y felpuda de color rosado en su mano izquierda con la mirada algo perdida, sonreía al recordar lo patéticamente tierno que era el, eso hasta que recordó que estaba pensando en el

-¡¿pero que estoy haciendo?!-

Se levanto pesadamente de nuevo, se sentia enferma con ella misma, ¿Cómo habia si quiera podido pensar en que era algo tierno que aun ese ser pusilánime sintiera cosas por ella? Miro de nuevo con rabia a su muñeca, el regalo de ese idiota seguía ahí, como si se burlara de ella, rapidamente afilo sus uñas y se preparo a cortar ese objeto de porquería, pero vio como su mano temblaba impidiendo hacerlo

-¡maldición, ¿Por qué no puedo romper esta estúpida muñequera?!-

Quería hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, quería salir de ese extraño embrollo lo mas rápido posible, entonces recordó que ella habia sido reencarnada, solo habia una forma de vivir tranquila con ella misma, y era simple, y era al mismo tiempo para lo que la habían revivido, hyodo issei tendría que morir a sus manos

-no me gusta, pero trabajare con esos idiotas de los héroes caidos, al menos hasta que el sekyriuutei muera a mis manos-

Sin decir mas, desplego sus alas de nuevo, dirigiéndose al lugar donde renacio

final capitulo 1

bueno, supongo que este es un buen inicio, ya tengo varias cosas en mente para la continuacion pero bueno, ustedes diran, no me gusta decirlo, pero si les parece que debo mejorar o quieren dar una opinion, son mas que bienvenidos a dejar sus reviews, sin mas se despide bustercall, escritor en traje de paño


	2. resentimientos

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**vaya, debo decir que esto es una sorpresa bastante agradable, no espere que al escribir el primer cap tuviera tanta acojida, estoy simplemente sin habla, en fin, si esto da para tanto y le gusta tanto a la gente, pues darles gusto a todos, el segundo capitulo llega en bandeja de plata para ustedes**

**GEASSZERO: pues el fic es entre issei y raynare, y si miras la descripcion, dice romance y suspenso... quizas si haya algo entre ambos :v**

**JEFFERSONGONGORA: gracias compañero, seria interesante conocer tu idea**

**JONATHAN: pues esa es la gracia de este fic, un paralelo donde raynare descubria sentimientos, tanto positivos como negativos sobre el querido dragon pervertido heroe de los niños**

** : jajaja toca leerlo, y pues... respecto a las notas de autor, digamos que soy un fan de lemony snicket, con eso te digo todo**

**RYLEE SAMA: vaya (se acomoda el sombrero y se arregla la barba con una sutil sonrisa) mucho gusto rylee sama, soy bustercall escritor en traje de paño, a tu placentero servicio, como usted mande dare lo mejor de mi para mantenerla interesada en este fic**

**ROY4: ¿quien necesita una licencia para spoilers cuando puedes ser un completo "#$%& y spoilear por que si? mejor ir en contra de la ley compañero**

**ahora que lo pienso, no lo aclare en el episodio pasado, este fic va en la cronología de las novelas un poco antes del tomo nueve donde hacen la excursión a kyoto y se enfrentan por primera vez a la faccion de los heroes, de ahi creo que le dare hasta la muerte y vida de issei (SPOILER)**

_His little whispers,_  
_"Love me, love me_  
_That's all I ask for_  
_Love me, love me."_  
_She battered his tiny fists to feel something_  
_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something_

monster_ meg and dia

**capitulo 2: resentimientos**

Habían trascurrido dos días desde la humillante segunda derrota del ángel caído raynare frente a issei, estaba frustrada, tanto que cuando volvió a su lugar de nacimiento, no le pudo importar menos no encontrarse de nuevo con el humano que la había revivido, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, podía ser asqueroso hacerlo al lado de un cadáver, pero si ella había sido reencarnada como se lo habían mencionado, dormir en el lugar de su invocación le ayudaría a renovar sus fuerzas mas rápidamente que en cualquier otro lugar

-tss, por mas que sea lo mejor, dormir en el piso es aberrante-

Solto con disgusto mientras el frio paraje tocaba su piel, si bien la sensación era desagradable hasta los huesos, no demoro en caer en un sueño pesado

Cuando despertó, noto que estaba en una cama mas o menos decente, en una habitación común y corriente, su cuerpo cubierto anteriormente por su traje de batalla ahora vestía una bata de baño

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Sintiendo su cuerpo ya más parecido a como era antes de morir, se sintió con confianza de explorar el lugar, al menos a diferencia de la última ocasión podría defenderse, si no es que estaba cao cao con su balance breaker ultra machista, el lugar era sencillo, era una especie de edificio moderno, típico de una ciudad industrializada, lo que no era común, era ver que el cielo no era visible por las ventanas

-veo que ya has despertado-

Llamando su atención atrás de ella apareció el humano mas poderoso, tranquilamente caminando con un vaso con leche en su mano

-¡cao cao!-

Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva, mientras que el guerrero chino solo se limitaba a alzar una ceja

-pelearemos después, por ahora comer es importante para mi, creo que deberías ir al comedor, alla encontraras algo que comer-

Sin decir mas, el peli negro continuo su camino, ignorando por completo a la oji violeta quien en parte se sentía realmente ofendida esta vez, pero por mas molesta que estuviese, era cierto que ella no había comido en bastante tiempo, cosa que su cuerpo comenzó a aquejar, atando su bata a su cintura para evitar mostrar piel de mas (como si le importara hacerlo realmente) continuo su camino por el lugar, si bien tenia amplios corredores y bastantes habitaciones, no demoro en llegar a una sala de estancia donde estaba el mencionado comedor, unos cuantos gajos de pan y leche que habia en la mesa fueron sus primeros alimentos en su vida nueva, nada realmente lujoso, pero agradecía poder volver a probar un bocado de comida

-vaya, así que tu eres la chica nueva-

Atrás de ella aparecía una chica de cabello rubio, aparentemente joven, si era humana podia tener 16 años de edad fácilmente, su actitud era un tanto infantil, al menos eso demostró con su saludo y su forma de vestir

-¿chica nueva?- pregunto inquieta raynare ante ese comentario

-si, no tienes que preocuparte ángel chan, cao cao ya nos contó de ti, si volviste a tu lugar de nacimiento es porque consideraste unir fuerzas con nosotros ¿no es así?-

La pelinegra se levantó, esta vez sintiendo su cuerpo recuperado preparo una lanza de luz bastante concentrada, incluso para lo que ella solia utilizar cuando estaba en vida

-no se quienes se crean que sean, pero yo jamás me rebajaría a unirme a ustedes escorias humanas-

Antes de poder vislumbrar bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, la chica rubia había desparecido de sus ojos, sintiendo su presencia a penas a pocos centímetros de su cara, raynare ubico la lanza en una posición defensiva en su espalda, evitando lo que fue un tajo furtivo que iba por su nuca

-vamos ángel chan, no seas tan esquiva, agradece que puedes comer algo en este momento maldita zorra-

-suficiente-

Ahora quien interrumpía entre ambas mujeres era el líder de la facción de los héroes caídos, la chica peli rubia hizo un gesto agrio antes de retroceder, por su parte la peli negra lo observaba desafiante aun

-no me gusta presionarte señorita ángel caído, pero Jeanne tiene razón, estas en un momento en el que debes decidir, o te unos con nosotros, o te retiras de este lugar, tu lo decides, por lo que pude ver cuando encontré tu cuerpo inconsciente en el lugar del ritual, al parecer tu encuentro con hyodo issei debió haberte aclarado un poco mas las ideas-

La peli negra analizaba la situación meticulosamente, estaba en un lugar extraño, al parecer fuera de la dimensión del inframundo, o del mundo de los vivos, tampoco parecía ser la brecha dimensional de la que ella había escuchado hablar, si quería salir de ahí, tenia que jugar sus cartas con cuidado, otra cosa era que el jodido guerrero chino tenia razon, ella comprobó con sus carnes que ahora mismo, el idiota que ella sedujo era verdaderamente el sekyriuutei, el dragon rojo del infierno, y eso significaba que ella no era rival para el, si había alguna forma de matar a ese bastardo, la tomaría, sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer

-no me uniré a ustedes… pero cooperare a cambio de que me den la clave para asesinar a hyodo issei con mis propias manos-

La respuesta fue satisfactoria para el humano mas fuerte, por lo que tomando asiento, y sirviéndose otro vaso de leche, pensó detenidamente cada palabra que diría en ese momento

-bien, es importante que para que te puedas enfrentar a hyodo issei, sepas bien cual ha sido su trayectoria hasta ahora-

Un holograma proyectado al parecer con magia apareció en el centro de la sala de estar, en este se podia contemplar lo que fue el primer rating game en el que participo el clan gremory a cargo de la hija menor del clan

-después de su encuentro contra ti, la casa gremory fue desafiada a un rating game por la casa Phoenix… no, debo decir mas que fue al contrario, era la única forma de romper el compromiso arreglado que había entre rias gremory y raiser fénix, con un equipo menos de la mitad de integrantes que el otro, su derrota fue segura-

Mientras el holograma avanzaba, raynare observaba divertida la extraña batalla, donde el peli castaño utilizaba trucos nuevos y bajos para atacar a las mujeres, a la par de técnicas destructivas como su dragonian shoot y su boosted gear gift, para finalmente caer derrotado ante el ataque del ser inmortal

-como bien debes saberlo, las sacred gears responden a la voluntad de sus usuarios, entre mas sentimientos fuertes sean trasmitidos a este, mas poder liberar, la desventaja de la boosted gear, es que sus portadores a lo largo de la historia, han muerto consumidos por su odio, obtienen mas poder, pero a cambio se vuelven esclavos de este, al parecer este chico encontró una manera… distinta de avanzar como el sekyriuutei mas débil, pero al mismo tiempo, el mas impresionante de todos-

Raynare no sabia que significaba lo que estaba diciendo cao cao, hasta que lo vio, como aun con su minúsculo poder, ese chico habia logrado activar el balance breaker destructor de dioses, el boosted gear scale mail, fue por diez segundos, pero ella entendió lo que habia hecho ese chico, había sacrificado su propio brazo para obtener poder en un momento, si bien eso no fue suficiente para derrotar a fénix, su uso sorpresivo de agua bendita utilizando su nuevo cuerpo fue la crema en el pastel para una batalla epica en el inframundo, todo esto era bastante vistoso por si mismo, pero el entender que el chico hizo tantos sacrificios en nombre del amor hizo que el ángel caído estallara de risa

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Si bien cao cao era una persona bastante tranquila, la reacción de raynare lo molesto un poco

-¿puedo preguntar que encuentras tan gracioso?-

-oh dios mio, ese chico es cada vez mas patético a mis ojos, ¿hizo todo eso solo para evitar que su ama se casara? ¿Tanto deseaba tener sexo con ella? Su estupidez solo puede ser equiparada con su lujuria-

El guerrero la observaba molesto, pero su temple y su disciplina era una razón por la cual el brillaba

-supongo que a tus ojos puede ser bastante cierto que pelear por la gente que uno ama es estúpido, después de todos los ángeles caídos no tienen sentimientos por nada ni por nadie, ¿no es así?-

La risa del ángel caído ceso por completo, no porque se sintiera acomplejada por el comentario si no porque entendió el trasfondo ofensivo de la pregunta

-eres bastante listo chico héroe, los ángeles caídos fuimos abandonados por dios, somos seres que no estamos llenos de maldad, aun así, no pertenecemos al cielo ni al infierno, es difícil que encuentres algún sentimiento en nosotros, al menos yo, vivo por la codicia, ese es mi pecado y ese es mi placer-

Hubo un silencio en el lugar mientras ambos seres se miraban desafiantes el uno al otro

-¿te molesto mi respuesta joven?-

En el lugar se sentía tensión, pero esta poco a poco amenizo, de la mano de una sonrisa sutil en el rostro de cao cao

-supongo que si, ambos diferimos bastante en muchas cosas, soy un humano, por lo tanto entiendo que es pelear por los sentimientos que llevamos por dentro, me das otra razon para acabar con los angeles caídos, quizás priorice la extinción de estos antes que de los otros seres-

Un ceño fruncido escapo de los ojos de la oji violeta, ese sujeto era bastantes zagas, pero no podia permitirse caer en su juego

-si vas por la cabeza de azazel, baraquiel y de kokabel antes que la del resto, puedes llegar a ser mi nuevo mejor amigo-

Dijo sarcástica la chica, podía tener sentimientos negativos por lo ocurrido con azazel en la última ocasión, pero ella no dimitió del cielo por su falta de lealtad, por lo que el comentario de extinción de los ángeles caídos tuvo un efecto fuerte en ella

-de hecho vamos para esa parte, te invito a que veas esta batalla donde hyodo issei logro contener al mismísimo kokabiel…-

Y así empezó una maratón de videos de la vida y obra del emperador dragon rojo, una trayectoria bastante vistosa recorría su sala de trofeos personales, como mencionaba si bien no fue una victoria, logro contener a kokabiel hasta que vali lucifer lo derroto, mas adelante en medio de la reunión de las tres grandes facciones, logro pelear a igualdad de condiciones contra vali, dejando lo que podía ser considerado una derrota para el dragón blanco, después de eso, cuando el grupo de vali vino por sus amigos, demostró ser digno de su título, dominando por fin su balance braker convirtiéndose automáticamente el el sekiryuutei y convirtiendo a su ama en la princesa del switch en el trayecto debido a su influencia en la forma realizada de poder del chico

-esto… es triste… en bastantes niveles…-

Menciono raynare en la escena donde issei dominaba el balance breaker al oprimir los pezones de rias en medio de una batalla

-supongo que si, pero cosas como estas no se ven todos los días- respondía el guerrero legendario observando la filmación detalladamente

Entre muchas batallas alternas, encuentros con otros seres extraños y demás, finalmente habían llegado a la batalla donde el chico habia derrotado a loki, de nuevo, utilizando técnicas que eran tanto extrañas como pervertidas, un ligero face palm se escuchó en la habitación cuando la filmación termino

-es triste saber que mi enemigo jurado sea ese idiota, es tan deprimente-

-es cierto- respondía de nuevo cao cao, pero esta vez se levantaba de su asiento y la observaba fijamente

-pero cómo pudiste ver, hay dos cosas que son esenciales en la vida y en el poder de ese chico, una de ellas, su lealtad sincera, logro superar siempre sus límites con tal de proteger a sus amigos, ten muy en cuenta eso, lo segundo es que para el, rias gremory es la persona mas importante del mundo… por haberte apartado de el-

La peli negra estrecho sus ojos, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esa charla

-como viste, el amor es un sentimiento decisivo en la fuerza de dragón emperador rojo, a diferencia de sus antepasados, su fuerza viene de su amor, no de su odio como se alimentaria un dragón regularmente, pero ese amor es bastante mellado, es torpe y es indeciso, el lo confunde aun con su lealtad, esto es un trauma típico de un adolescente quien no puede superar una experiencia traumática con los asuntos del corazón-

-si quieres que lo seduzca y lo aleje de rias gremory utilizándome a mi misma, puedes despedirte de tu plan, muéstrame la salida-

-no, para nada, no quiero que hagas eso raynare, de hecho, entre mas odio le muestres, mas daño le harás, atácalo constantemente, envenénalo, ataca a sus amigos, haz que se olvide del amor y se hunda en el odio, uno tan profundo que su ser pierda su rumbo, esa es la clave para derrotar al sekyriuutei, su corazón, después de todo, tu eres alguien importante para el, por mas que el mismo no lo reconozca inmediatamente-

Esta vez, el ángel caído sonrió ampliamente, como si se hubiese ganado un premio

-es un excelente punto, derrotar al sekyriuutei con fuerza es algo que esta fuera de mis posibilidades, debo admitirlo, tu sugerencia de atacar a sus amigos es algo que me gusta, despues de todo tengo cuentas pendientes con la enana de cabello blanco-

Menciono el ángel caído mientras recordaba desagradablemente como esta la tiraba de las alas arrastrándola por todo el suelo mugriento hasta arrojarla a la iglesia

-tu eres la única persona que puede herir a hyodo issei, sirve a tu proposito y nosotros haremos lo que necesites para cumplir esta labor, raynare-

Entonces fue cuando la peli negra recordó, que estaba en ese lugar por un intercambio de favores

-estas diciéndome que ustedes me ayudaran, pero no creas que me quedare acá solamente por un simple dato que se me pudo haber ocurrido mientras dormia, ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio de cooperar con ustedes-

El peli negro sonrió frescamente, al parecer ya habia un trato, solo faltaba manejar los términos

-bien, si insistes, Jeanne, tráeme la einlanzer rampage-

-enseguida-

Saliendo de la sala la chica de cabello rubio dejo a ambos sujetos solos, la peli negra se sintió inquieta por las palabras del peli negro

-¿einlanzer rampage?-

-si, es un sacred gear que recuperamos de un humano moribundo, normalmente no me agradaría la idea de dar un tesoro de este nivel a alguien como tu, pero viendo que estas con los animos para pelear contra los demonios, lo mejor es equiparte con algo que sea una ventaja para ti-

En eso la chica de cabello rubio aparecía en la habitación, portando una lanza de color verde con acabados dorados, la punta de esta irradiaba un extraña aura de color gris

-esta lanza es perteneciente originalmente a un guerrero legendario de china, Lu Bu para ser mas preciso, se consideraba que sus habilidades de combate eran superiores a las de Aquiles, fue derrotado por mi antepasado y es la razon por la que puedo tomar esta lanza en mis manos, y a la vez, concedérsela a alguien mas-

Sin mas preámbulo, el peli negro tomo la legendaria arma, dándosela en sus propias manos a raynare quien al tocar la lanza con sus dedos sintió un ligero hormigueo en su ser, como si ambos hubiesen entrado en contacto

-¿esta sensación?-

-como debes saberlo ya, solo los humanos tienen acceso a nacer con un sacred gear, ya si mueren o son reencarnados en demonios como es el caso de hyodo, es otra cosa, pero tu que eres un ángel caído original, no tienes la habilidad para manipular un sacred gear genuino, así que con mi permiso, puedes manipular esta lanza que te acabo de pasar, lo que sentiste es la unión de tu alma a la lanza, ahora esa lanza no me pertenece, te pertenece a ti-

El hormigueo de la lanza se hacia mas fuerte, comenzando a perturbar a la peli negra

-no te asustes por la unión, esa lanza era conocida por ser manipulada por el guerrero volador, conocido así por su velocidad y por su puntería, por lo que su mayor propiedad es la de aumentar radicalmente tu velocidad en batalla, además de eso…-

El aura que emanaba de la punta de la lanza cambiaba de gris a dorado

-esta luz es… -

-así mismo la personalidad de Lu Bu era salvaje y temeraria, por lo que su lanza se adueñaba de esta propiedad haciéndose imparable, en tu caso, se esta alimentando de tu capacidad de crear rayos de luz, lo que eran tus lanzas de luz en el pasado no se comparan con lo que tienes ahora a tu disposición-

Raynare contemplaba la lanza impresionada y fascinada, el sentimiento que le transmitía poseer un sacred gear era algo que ella no conocía, sin embargo, era algo que ella disfrutaba inconscientemente

-cargas con juguetes muy interesante señor de la guerra, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te matare y me adueñare de todos tus recursos?-

El mencionado sonreía sutilmente

-ya sabes cómo funciona mi lanza de longinus, si quiero recuperar esa lanza no será mayor problema para ti arrebatarte tu vida-

La peli negra estallo en una carcajada sonora, no por burlarse, si no simplemente estaba complacida, el tipo frente a ella era un genio

-supongo que si… muéstrame donde hay un lugar abierto y espacioso-

El peli negro se confundió ante esta petición, haciéndolo notar levemente en su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la peli negra

-necesito practicar lo que puedo hacer con este juguete tuyo, no me lanzare contra los gremory sin saber cuáles son mis cartas-

El peli negro sonrió ampliamente ante ese comentario

-no pensé que fueras del tipo que prepara las cosas, yo apostaba a que tan pronto tuvieras la einlanzer te arrojarías a atacar a hyodo de nuevo-

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mas cercana del lugar

-que no te confundan las cosas, esta venganza es mas importante para mi que cualquier cosa, estoy reduciendo la poca dignidad que me queda al recibir tu ayuda, no puedo fallar por ninguna razon-

Sin decir mas, se retiro del lugar en silencio, dejando a ambos miembros de la facción de los héroes solos en el comedor

-¿realmente ella es la única capaz de enfrentar al chico dragón? Tu eres mil veces más poderoso que ella-

El peli negro se sento de nuevo en su silla, sirviéndose otro vaso de leche

-simplemente quiero recoger datos, necesito resultados para poder hacer mi incursión en kyoto con la garantía de que voy a ganar, no me interesa sacrificar uno o dos sacred gears para eso, si ella tiene suerte quizás pueda herir a hyodo en su batalla, si no, no sera mayor pérdida su muerte-

La peli rubia sonrio levemente con ese comentario

-tu siempre tan ingenioso, aunque me siento un tanto mal por ella, se nota que esta obsesionada con destruir al chico dragón para que el resultado final sea inevitable-

-la guerra se basa en información Jeanne, no en poder, y si, pero ella es un ángel caído, no es de nuestra importancia que ocurra con esa repugnancia de criatura-

Mientras ambos guerreros hablaban en privado en la sala, raynare recorría el corredor en busca de la sala de entrenamiento, se sentía segura de si misma ahora, esa lanza realmente sería una excelente herramienta contra hyodo issei y la facción de los gremory

_La clave es utilizar los sentimientos que el tiene por ti, tu eres importante para el, aunque el no lo reconozca en este momento_

Ese detalle era especialmente atrayente para ella, no necesitaba ver los videos que vio para saber que issei era alguien que haría lo que fuese por proteger a las personas que amaba, vio esto en especial detalle al superar límites de poder insospechados por mantener el corazon de su presidenta intacto

-¿Qué idiota, hyodo issei solo ama a rias gremory, yo no tengo lugar en su corazon y no me interesa tenerlo-

Ella estaba decidida a vencerlo fuese como fuese, si era por su propia mano, seria su victoria completa, pero una parte muy inconsciente de ella, pensaba detenidamente en lo feliz que se veian ambos, rias e issei, gracias a los esfuerzos que este hacia por protegerla a ella, sus pensamientos no se materializaron en palabras que recorrieran su mente, pero muy dentro de si misma, recordando como ese chico trato de hacer algo parecido por ella en su primera cita le hacia preguntarse instintivamente, ¿Cómo se sentiría ser querida por alguien así?, su ira, su sentimiento de soledad al ser el último ángel caído traidor y otro gran problema no le permitieron contemplar ese pensamiento mayor o conscientemente

-no debi haber dejado esa sala sin confirmar la ubicación de la sala de entrenamiento-

Bufo pesadamente aburrida por lo que sería una larga caminata por todo el lugar

* * *

Durante siete días el pelo castaño había estado meditando en silencio lo que habia ocurrido en ese parque, no habia sido ninguna especie de extraño sueño, habia sido realidad que raynare seguía viva, no solo eso, seguía con esas intenciones de matarlo, de herirlo como lo habia hecho en el pasado, físicamente el ya estaba a una altura bastante superior a la de ella, el era el héroe del inframundo, tenia su propio programa infantil y estaba cumpliendo su sueño de tener un harem personal, pero aun se sentía débil ante esa criatura, aquella que lo veia con esos ojos morados llenos de hambre de poder y de codicia

_Estos recuerdos fueron preciosos, gracias por la cita_

Se mofo humillantemente la chica cuando lo dejo en alas de la muerte, eso le seguía doliendo hasta la fecha, el verla ahí solo fue un recordatorio de su derrota personal

_Socio ¿No le estas dando muchas vueltas en tu cabeza al tema? Entiendo que es duro, pero tienes que seguir hacia adelante, la duda se convierte rápidamente en debilidad_

Le hablaba su brazo, el chico se acercaba a la sala del club a la reunión típica a la que lo llamaba su ama para asignar sus siguientes contratos, tanto el cómo asia, kiba y xenovia recibirían mayores labores durante esos días, debido a su ausencia por su viaje escolar a tokio, al entrar a la sala, vio que todos los miembros del club, incluyendo al líder de los ángeles caídos, ya estaban reunidos esperándolo

-te estábamos esperando issei-

El aludido espabilo un tanto al escuchar las palabras de akeno quien estaba parada a la derecha de rias

-ah si, siento la demora, estaba un tanto distraído-

Respondió tratando de sonar tan alegre como siempre, pero no tenía mayor resultado, desde la semana pasada todo el mundo era consciente del cambio de actitud de su querido pervertido, se comportaba de manera menos caliente, pero a la vez su alegre sonrisa pasaba mayormente tachada por un gesto meditativo y triste, aun así, por mas que todo el mundo le preguntara, no decía mayor cosa sobre el tema, al igual que sus pesadillas, esa sería su pena personal

-issei, si tu aun…-

Trataba de hablar la peli roja notablemente preocupada, notando esto el peli castaño sonrió ampliamente haciendo su pose de tonto

-no bucho para nada, disculpa, esta semana ha sido algo dura eso es todo, por favor, continua, necesito mejorar mi registro de contratos para subir a demonio de alta categoría-

Si bien era una especie de placebo temporal, ver que el chico seguía esforzándose por sus amigos era algo que mermaba la situación, por lo cual la peli roja simplemente continuo hablando, mientras se repartían las tareas y se daban los concejos correspondientes, azazel observaba detenidamente a issei, el era consciente de lo que su subordinada le hizo a el y a asia argento, esa era una razon por la cual el decidido entrenarlo en compensación, pero entendía el trasfondo del problema, a issei le estaba doliendo ver a su primer amor de nuevo, ese chico había quedado bastante enamorado cuando conoció a esta "yuuma chan" por lo cual la traición de esta era especialmente agria, lo preocupante era que aquello era mucho mas duro para el de lo que el había calculado ¿Cómo podía alguien enamorarse de alguien de forma tan intensa y tan rápida? El problema fue que la ecuación del amor cambio a otro lado, volviéndose toda esta en un amargo sentimiento de traición, la muerte de la traidora había finalizado todo, pero ahora ese fantasma del pasado había vuelto para jugar con el de nuevo

Durante dos horas la conversación fue metódica y centrada, finalmente se habían repartido las labores y se habían dado los concejos respectivos, y como siempre en el grupo gremory, las bromas y las risas no se habían hecho esperar, pero la forzada intensión de issei de hacerse participe solo mermaba el estado de todos

-gracias buchou por todo, si me disculpa, me retirare a mi casa-

-entiendo issei, puedes retirarte-

Con un gesto el chico giro para retirarse en silencio, cuando finalmente el sonido de sus pisadas abandono el aire la peli roja soltó un hondo suspiro

-¿alguien ha averiguado que le esta ocurriendo a issei?-

Todos los miembros del club de ocultismo se miraron entre ellos buscando una respuesta

-lo he vigilado toda la semana, pero no ha hecho nada particularmente extraño, tampoco parece que haya algo que lo este atacando, es extraño-

Mencionaba apagadamente koneko con su típica mirada neutra

-en casa no dice mayor cosa, simplemente responde con un "estoy algo distraído" o "estoy pensando en algo"-

Agregaba asia tratando de hacer una imitación de la voz y de los gestos del peli castaño, mientras todos debatían solo kiba observaba al suelo algo pensativo también

-¿algo que quieras agregar kiba?-

El peli rubio no cambio su expresión, pero en cambio apretó un tanto sus manos contra su mentón

-no se que le este ocurriendo a issei kun, pero… esa expresión en su rostro, es la misma que yo tenía cuando recupere la pista de las excalibur antes de pelear contra kokabiel-

Todo el mundo estrecho los ojos, la comparación era bastante acertada, si esto era correcto, issei estaba lidiando con un demonio interno bastante grande, un tan fuerte que no podia ser comprendido por los demás, un tanto molesto con la resolución de todos, el profesor a cargo del grupo simplemente suspiro

-bueno, supongo que simplemente no puede mantenerse mas tiempo en secreto-

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de todo el mundo

-¿tu sabes lo que le ocurre a issei azazel?-

El adulto asintió con su gesto

-¡¿entonces por qué no no lo has dicho?-

Pregunto molesta la peli roja, el sujeto la miro con total seriedad

-por qué no pensé que el guardaría lo ocurrido hace una semana en secreto por tanto tiempo, realmente parece estarle afectando-

-¿Qué ocurrió hace una semana sensei?- preguntaba xenovia bastante intrigada en el tema

-hace una semana estaba acompañando a issei a casa, hablando con el de negocios…-todo el mundo se molestó enseguida, todos sabían cual era la clase de concejos y negocios que manejaba el ángel caído -…no entiendo cómo es posible o por qué, pero hace una semana fuimos emboscados por raynare-

La expresión de algunos de los miembros del club se fundió en una de total sorpresa, molestia y confusión

-¿raynare? El ángel caído raynare ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto totalmente molesta rias, la reacción llamo la atención de xenovia y de gasper, ajenos al tema del pasado del miembro mas pervertido del grupo

-¿raynare? ¿Quién o qué es raynare?- pregunto algo intimidado el mitad vampiro

-raynare era una subordinada mía a la que le di la orden de vigilar a issei cuando era un humano, después de todo estaba interesado en saber si el chico poseía el boosted gear o solo era una equivocación, las cosas se salieron de mis manos y ella lo asesino y también le arrebato su vida a asia, esa fue la razon por la que rias gremory los hizo encarnar a ambos como demonios-

La explicación dejo en mudo a ambos miembros del grupo

-entiendo que es algo complicado, pero he visto a issei atravesando situaciones bastante duras, ¿realmente el encuentro con ese ángel lo puede afectar tanto?-

Pregunto xenovia de nuevo algo confundida

-aquí hay dos cosas que caben destacar, una de ellas, raynare fue derrotada por issei y rias gremory le arrebato su vida, y la segunda… esa chica fue el primer amor de issei, ella aprovecho sus sentimientos por ella para engañarlo y matarlo-

Ahora la peli azul estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no se consideraba la persona mas brillante del mundo, menos la persona con el sentido común mas refinado, pero hasta ella entendía ambas connotaciones de la situación, rápidamente se escuchó el golpe de dos palmas en el escritorio del profesor

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste todo esto desde el principio… no… mas importante, ¿Cómo es posible que raynare esté viva? El poder de la destrucción de mi familia debió haberla destruido hasta el polvo de sus huesos-

El mencionado no se sentía inmutado por el ataque de la líder del clan gremory, pero tampoco era ajeno a entender cómo se sentía ella

-el por que sigue viva es algo que ni yo mismo puedo entender, hay muchas formas en las que un muerto puede volver a este mundo, pero no revivir completamente, por lo que el verla hace una semana es algo que me tiene confundido incluso a mi, y la razón por la que lo mantuve en secreto, es por que esta es una batalla personal de issei…- todo el mundo prestaba atención a lo que decía el ángel caído este hablaba con una seriedad que no era característica en el -…esto es algo que trata directamente con su corazon, es algo que es solo de el, y no debemos interferir a menos de que el pida nuestra ayuda, por lo que les suplico, que no le revelen que yo les conté sobre lo ocurrido hace una semana-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no hagamos nada?!, ¿no ves cómo esta el?-

Esta vez quien hablo fue akeno mostrando su enojo evidente

-por eso mismo, esto es diferente a la venganza de yuuto contra sus espadas, esto es el asunto de un hombre y su orgullo y corazon, lo que mas lo lastima no es el haber sido asesinado, es la forma en como fue asesinado, el tiene que pensar y descubrir a que resolución llegara con todo esto, su primer amor esta vivo y solo busca vengarse de el por lo que se ve, eso es algo con lo que no muchos suelen tratar-

Todo el grupo se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, no era la mejor resolución, pero era cierto, a diferencia de kiba, issei no buscaba una venganza, buscaba una redención consigo mismo, buscar ponerle un final a lo que era una tragedia para el, nadie podía intervenir en eso, o al menos no directamente, lo único que podrían hacer, era apoyarlo como el los apoyaba a ellos, eso lo sabía cada grupo del club

* * *

La reunión había finalizado, cada uno habia tomado una dirección diferente, varios solian tener compañía para ir de un lugar a otro, pero koneko era de las personas que le gustaba ser silenciosas y estar un tanto a la izquierda de su grupo, sin alejarse de estos obviamente, por lo que hacer mercado de alimentos ella sola, era algo de su rutina del dia a dia, ya era de noche y lo único que llevaba eran unos cuantos snakcs, no había ningún contrato que arreglar esa noche y solo quería descansar y dormir un rato, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de issei, solo tenía que atravesar un pequeño parque unas cuadras lejos de la casa, pero se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo pronto, no le gustaba utilizar mucho su senjutsu pero el hacerlo tan seguido durante esos días, le permitió percibir la amenaza aun cuando esta estaba bastante lejos aun, por lo que preparada para el impacto salto hacia adelante, pasando a su forma nekomata

-vaya, y yo pensé que había sido lo suficientemente sigilosa-

Descendiendo desde bastante lejos, una mujer con voz detestable bajaba aleteando sus alas negras como de cuervo, mirándola prepotentemente, la lanza que habia arrojado seguía emitiendo estatica sagrada del cráter que había dejado, cuando finalmente toco el suelo, koneko disipo todas sus dudas sobre quien estaba atacando

-raynare-

Dijo en su voz apagada, pero evidentemente molesta

-así que la pequeña gatita me recuerda, es un placer, yo no olvido como me arrastraste como si fuera un trapo sucio por la tierra-

-un trapo sucio tendría mas clase que tu-

Respondió la chica molestando al ángel caído quien tomaba de nuevo la lanza en sus manos, cuando la apretó la estática circundante de esta rodeo su brazo de nuevo, la naturaleza perceptiva de koneko le advirtió que estaba en un serio peligro cerca de esa lanza, por lo que su posición era mas defensiva que de ataque, rápidamente , sin poder saber que estaba ocurriendo con detalle, la peli blanca antes de darse cuenta estaba evitando una serie de ataques que ella no podia ver, su percepción del aura le permitía predecir cada ataque sin que ninguno de sus otros sentidos pudiese percibirlo, pero eso era malo, solo podia defenderse, mas no atacar, y tan pronto su percepción de la naturaleza se debilitara un poco saldría herida

-vaya, eres bastante rápida, pero dime enana, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas crees que me puedes eludir?-

Como habia dicho raynare, solo fue cuestión de un paso mal dado para que la lanza pasara lo suficientemente cerca del brazo de la peli blanca para que el aura de la lanza la quemara como si fuese un corte hecho con acero fundido

-¡KKYAAAAAAA!-

El grito de la nekomata no se hizo esperar mientras la misma caia rodando al suelo a la distancia, afectada ya que la electricidad sagrada recorria su cuerpo y su brazo sangraba por donde habia sido el corte

-¡tu…como…!-

Preguntaba la peli blanca dolorosamente mientras la estática aun la recorría, la pelinegra se regodeaba ante el dolor de su adversaria

-digamos que ha sido mucho tiempo, y tu, ni nadie del grupo gremory son los únicos con sorpresas- sin decir mas la peli negra alzo su lanza cargándola de energía, preparada a dar el golpe final a koneko quien no se podía mover bien en el suelo, el terror se hizo evidente en sus ojos cuando vio la hora de su final tan cerca

-issei senpai-

Susurro débilmente cerrando los ojos con miedo para recibir el impacto

-¡boost!-

El ruido de la gema del boosted gear anunciando el anuncio de poder hizo que la peli blanca abriera los ojos para ver como el guante rojo acertaba dramáticamente un golpe contra la lanza de la pelinegra, haciéndola retroceder torpemente, si bien el ataque no habia dado, la potencia de ese golpe era aterradora

-¡raynare!-

Tanto el dragón rojo como el ángel negro cayeron tropezando y rodando por el suelo, para reincorporarse al instante, ahora ambos se confrontaban, raynare estaba empuñando su lanza con ambas manos jadeando, al igual que issei, con su puño al frente de el, jadeando también

-vaya, justo cuando pensé que podía encontrar a alguien del grupo gremory solo, realmente estas encima de todo el mundo ¿no es así?-

Pregunto divertida la pelinegra, no esperaba encontrar al peli castaño frente a ella, pero aquella era una oportunidad de pelea que no iba a desaprovechar

-¡ya basta raynare, tu asunto es conmigo, no tienes por que atacar a koneko chan!-

Issei gritaba bastante molesto, eso divertía a la peli negra

-porque es contigo atacare a cada miembro de la familia gremory, voy a matar a cada uno de tus preciados amiguitos hasta que te quedes solo, solo y miserable, como debe ser-

Sin decir mas, la peli negra volvió al ataque, issei no se espero que la velocidad de ella se hubiese aumentado tan radicalmente en tan solo una semana, su entrenamiento con kiba le permitía evitar ser tomado con la guardia baja, pero el sabía que ante esa velocidad, su sacred gear no seria suficiente

-draig, inicia la secuencia de balance breaker-

_Entendido compañero, serán treinta segundos, trata de resistir_

Entonces empezaba la batalla de la resistencia de issei, apenas si podía moverse a tiempo para poder eludir las rápidas estocadas y empaladas de la lanza salvaje que portaba la pelinegra, pero la estatica residual de la punta de esta lo quemaba como si fuera un latigo hirviendo, alertándolo que el arma sagrada seria suficiente para matarlo si acertaba un solo atauqe

-¡vamos sekyriuutei, ¿esto es todo? Si es así no valio la pena haberme preparado tanto solo para matarte!-

El tiempo avanzaba mientras issei parecía un saco de boxeo, la peli negra estaba segura de su victoria hasta que la gema verde del sacred gear brillo con fuerza

_¡Boosted gear, overload!_

tan pronto la orden se dio, la armadura cubrió rápidamente el cuerpo del chico, dejando anonadada a la peli negra quien observaba ahora al adolescente cubierto con su armadura bermellón y negra, viéndolo con ojos verdes brillante

_boosted gear scale mail_

_-_bien, ahora si enfrentémonos raynare-

Sin decir mas, ahora la velocidad de ambos se igualaba, issei atacaba rápidamente al igual que de forma contundente, mientras la peli negra buscaba la forma de estocar al peli castaño, esa era su única opción por que la armadura de dragon no permitía que el daño residual de la lanza llegara al cuerpo del chico, entre el rápido intercambio de golpes ambos buscaban una apertura para acertar un golpe al otro, cosa que percibió raynare quien alargando su brazo en una estocada logro cortar parte de la armadura del brazo, rozando la piel de este

-¡ARRRGGGG!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿TE GUSTA ESO MOCOSO?!-

Se reia furiosa y exitada la pelinegra, lo que no espero es que a diferencia de koneko, issei no retrocedió, en cambio aprovechando el momento de glorificación acerto un fuerte golpe al costado de la pelinegra quien escupió un ligero chorro de sangre al sentir su ser magullarse, ahora ambos retrocedían heridos peligrosamente por los ataques de cada uno, jadenando pesadamente, el golpe habría sido suficiente para lastimar incluso a kokabiel, pero por alguna razon, issei no entendía como era que raynare seguía de pie

-¡¿Por qué no te afecto la luz de mi ataque hyodo issei? Eres un maldito demonio, solo tu brazo izquierdo es el de un dragan!-

Entonces para sorpresa vio como un chorro grueso de sangre escurría de la boca de la armadura de dragon, mientras el chico caminaba débilmente hasta pararse entre ella y koneko quien estaba en el suelo aun paralizada

-¡por que no dejare que le hagas nada a koneko chan!-

Ella entendió el contexto, no es que el no estuviese afectado, si no que era como en aquella vez en la iglesia, ni las lanzas de luz en sus piernas evitaron que el siguiese peleando por proteger a asia argento, esa maldita voluntad de proteger a otras personas era lo que hacia que el poder de ella, incluso el poder de dios palideciera ante el de este chico, ¿Por qué se hacia tan poderoso solo por proteger a alguien?, ¿Por qué esa enferma necesidad de hacerse superior para cubrir a alguien tan patética como su compañera caída?

-¡no me jodas infeliz, ¿realmente vas a hacerme creer que soportas los rayos de luz por proteger a alguien más? Eso no tiene lógica!-

-¡no es de logica, es de mi simple deseo de ser mejor por mis amigos!-

Entonces para sorpresa de ella, el volvía a pararse desafiante, por mas intimidante que esto fuera ella tampoco desfallecería por lo que extendiendo sus alas se arrojo en lo que era un embate directo contra su oponente

-¡no me importa si eres fuerte por tus amigos o no, te voy a matar y los voy a matar a todos ellos!-

Issei no se quedo atrás, corriendo a todo impulso con el poder de su aura, fue de frente contra la estocada, esquivándola por pocos milímetros recibiendo otro corte en su armadura, mas sin embargo su determinación y su impulso inicial le permitieron tomar al ángel caído por los hombros y arrasar con ella con una tacleada a cientos de metros, quedando ambos tirados en el suelo, el aura de la lanza se transmitía a tal fuerza por el cuerpo del chico que no le pudo permitir mantener el balance breaker por mas tiempo, deshaciendo su armadura, quedando el con cortadas en su cuerpo y sin protección, sujetando a la pelinegra por sus hombros contra el suelo, esta tampoco podia moverse mayormente, si antes habia algo roto dentro de ella con el primer golpe, esa tacleada tipo behemoth habia terminado de desarmar todo dentro de ella, aun así, no podia permitirse desfallecer

-¡¿Por qué?!-

Gruñía el chico con baja voz, llamando la atención de la peli negra quien en su esfuerzo de mantenerse consciente no había prestado atención a que los ojos del peli castaño estaban lagrimosos

-¡¿Por qué haces esto? yo realmente no quiero pelear más contigo, solo vete!-

La pelinegra estaba sin habla, ambos estaban bastante heridos, probablemente de muerte,¿ y el solo pensaba en que no quería lastimarla? La ira se acumulaba en el cuerpo de la pelinegra con mayor intensidad que antes

-¡¿Qué por qué?!, ¡por qué te odio hyodo issei, te odio con todas mis fuerzas, te odio por haberme humillado, te odio por haberme asesinado, por tu culpa lo perdi todo, tu maldito clan familiar mato a mis aliados, hiciste que traicionara a mi propia facción e incluso ahora tienes la repugnante idea de que no quieres acabar con esto ¿Cuántos mas planeas atormentarme mientras estés con vida?-

El peli castaño escuchaba esas palabras cargadas de odio con total dolor en su corazón, todo lo que habia ocurrido con la mujer frente a sus ojos no habia sido nada mas que un enorme tormento para el , si tan solo no la hubiese conocido todo hubiese sido mejor, pero cada vez que intentaba odiarla con fuerza, su primera cita volvia a su mente, el sabia que esta fue una farsa, pero ese recuerdo venia anclado con el arrepentimiento de haberla dejado morir

-¡no quiero acabar contigo por una razon!- gritaba el chico a la cara de ella, esta vez, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta que llegando al borde de esta una gota caia en la mejilla de la pelinegra

-¡yo no te odio, maldita sea, no puedo odiarte, no he podido perdonarme un maldito dia de mi vida despues de que moriste raynare!-

El chico gritaba con bastante fuerza, afirmando el agarre en los hombros de la peli negra, esta estaba en shock por lo que escuchaba, tanto que ya casi no forcejeaba

-¡te llevaste mi vida, te llevaste la vida de asia, y aun así, no puedo matarte, quiero hacerlo, el sentido común me ordena hacerte trizas, pero no puedo hacerlo, me da miedo escuchar tu grito de dolor de nuevo!-

Ahora después de eso ambos estaban en silencio, las lagrimas seguían brotando del chico mientras unas lágrimas mas habían caído en el mismo punto del rostro de raynare donde habían caído las anteriores, recorriendo su rostro hasta llegar hasta el suelo, a ella le dolia como un demonio el cuerpo debido a sus fracturas corporales, issei sentia como la luz quemaba su cuerpo por dentro, si bien trataba de estar encima del ángel caído reteniéndola, espasmos fuertes hacían crujir sus huesos y hacer que perdiese el equilibrio, durante un rato estuvieron así, el dragon rojo simplemente tenia una mirada vacia en su rostro, dando la impresión de que habia perdido el conocimiento cuando termino de gritar lo que pensaba, por su parte la peli negra era un mar de pensamientos salvajes en su mente, era tanta la impresión que no le dejaba articular que era lo que estaba sintiendo, un remolino salvaje de ira, tristeza, malestar, dolor, nostalgia y muchos mas nublaban su juicio

-¡NO, ALEJATE!-

Volviendo en si formo una pequeña lanza de luz la cual estoco en el hombro del chico volviéndolo a la realidad, para sorpresa de el, el rostro de ella no llevaba odio, o no tan fuerte como antes, llevaba miedo, temor, resentimiento, como si algo realmente malo hubiese ocurrido (fuera de las lesiones, golpes, rayos, etc, etc)

-raynare-

Susurro el chico mientras extendia su mano hacia ella

-yuuma chan-

-¡ALEJATE POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!-

El grito de ella no era de odio tampoco, al igual que sus reacciones, solo se percibía temor, nervios, y una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, ella se encontró arrinconada, ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada?

-yo solo quería proteger a yuuma chan-

Murmuro el chico antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, dejando atónita al ángel caído quien observaba al cuerpo con terror

-issei-

Susurro débilmente, mirando su obra sin entender que estaba sintiendo

-¡ALEJATE DE EL!-

Antes de poder reaccionar, un fuerte rayo caia desde el cielo lanzándola lejos del chico, antes de que pudiese reaccionar o saber que ocurrio ya la recibían con mas ataques el resto de los miembros del clan gremory despidiéndola en el suelo, cortada y magullada la peli negre volteo a observar a sus agresores, todos la miraban con bastante enojo y rencor mientras la monja e cabello amarillo trataba al chico inconsciente, ella no estaba muy lejos de ese estado, tanto estaba desvaneciéndose que recordó donde la miraban así antes

-esas miradas… como las detesto…-

Susurro débilmente, trasponiendo las sombras de los angeles del cielo de hace ya tantos siglos mientras la observaban, todos ellos contra ella, esa situación se repetía ahí, por el solo cansancio volteo a observar a los lados, el idiota pervertido al que ella tanto detestaba estaba siendo protegido y era cargado por tantas personas, mientras tanto ella estaba tirada en el suelo, herida de muerte, sola e indigna

_Lárgate de aquí pecadora_

_Ya no tienes la bendición de dios, ahora solo eres una vil hereje_

Cosas así venían a su mente, recuerdos de cuando era un ángel al servicio de dios y cayo en la tentación perdiendo la bendición de este, siendo odiada en seguida por los aleados que antes había tenido

-así que aun seguías con vida raynare-

Levantando su rostro cansadamente para ver quien le hablaba, observo cansadamente a su verdugo anterior, igual que antes, con una mano en su cadera, y la otra preparando un haz de energía negra

-haz lastimado a mi lindo sirviente por última vez, ¿algunas palabras antes de que te destruya tan bien destruida que no podres volver a revivir?

La amenaza de la peli roja se escuchaba vacia para la peli negra, su mirada se enfocó de nuevo en el peli castaño quien seguía inconsciente

-el… tiene tantos amigos…-

A diferencia de su vez en el castillo de cao cao, esta vez su duda se materializo en su mente en forma de pregunta, ¿Qué se sentiría tener tantos amigos? ¿Qué se sentiría no estar sola ni ser despreciada? Sin poder resistirlo mas, cayo en la inconciencia, ante su verdugo, sus palabras no pasaron inadvertidas por los oídos de rias gremory quien solo estrecho los ojos

-eso es algo que tu nunca sabrás-

Antes de poder alzar su mano, entre el suelo del parque una extraña niebla gris comenzó a alzarse por todo el lugar, la forma tan repentina en la que se formó, distrajo a la peli roja quien sintió una amenaza en esa sombra, retrocediendo rápidamente, para extrañeza de ella y de todo el grupo, la sombra tomo a la peli negra, envolviéndola y tragándosela al instante, desapareciendo casi al mismo tiempo que habia llegado

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-

Pregunto xenovia bastante perturbada, nunca antes habia visto tal fenómeno

Rias se sintió estúpida por un momento, esa cosa seguramente tenía que ver con la resureccion de la peli negra, habia cometido el tonto error de dejarla escapar, apretó sus puños en rabia

-no lo se, pero lo que si es seguro, es que tenemos que detener a raynare, no dejare que le haga esto de nuevo a mi lindo sirviente-

A lo lejos donde no podían ser percibidos, tanto janne como cao cao observaban el parque parcialmente intrigados

-vaya, si no es porque George no llega a tiempo, hubiésemos visto el final definitivo de raynare-

-cierto, pero dime ¿sacaste lo que necesitabas de esta batalla?-

.-si, de hecho, obtuve información interesante sobre el sekyriuutei de esta contienda, al parecer ahora es mas sencillo eliminarlo de la lista de lo que habia pensado-

Ambos guerreros observaban el parque como lobos de una jauría observando su presa, cao cao sonreía, habia visto como hyodo issei se volvia bastante dócil cuando se trataba de herir a la ángel caída por lo que no seria mala idea llevarla a su operación en tokio

En un lugar fuera de la realidad descansaba el ángel caído de ojos violetas, inconsciente con su cuerpo maltratado, su mente apagada solo repetía lo que había ocurrido hace un rato en el parque

_No te odio_

_Yo solo quería proteger a yuuma chan_

_Traidora, hereje, no perteneces al cielo, lárgate de aquí_

Su dolor subconsciente fue suficiente para que ella derramara sus propias lágrimas, cosa que su mismo estado no le permitió hacer notar sobre si misma

**final capitulo 2:**

bueno, no tengo mucho mas que decir excepto gracias, no esperaba que esta historia fuera tan acogida, de hecho creo que es el fic que mas aceptacion ha tenido entre actualizacion (sin que esta dure un mes sin actualizar claramente) por lo que solo puedo prometer que entre mas me apoyen ustedes lectores fieles gente bonita del mundo, mas rapido y mejor sere en la calidad de mis capitulos

se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño


	3. vigilancia

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**bien, tercer capitulo, parece que a mucha gente le gusto realmente esta idea, (mas de lo que hubiese creido) asi que por ahora le metere un tanto de carbon a esta maquinaria y posteare algunos caps de este fic antes de los que llevo regularmente , pero tampoco sera para tanto, bueno, dependeria del publico lector que tan rapido suba los proximos capitulos, total trabajo y estudio asi que mi tiempo es algo limitado, pero todo sea por el publico amado de bustercall escritor en traje de paño**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: mi hermano, sus concejos siempre son bien recibidos, (papelera de reciclaje) neee broma, ahi me tome el trabajo de repasar cada uno de los caps que estoy escribiendo para evitar pasar por eso de nuevo, y para que, le recomiendo que lea la novela ligera de highschool dxd es bastante buena, con partes extrañas, realmente extrañas, pero muy buena**

**RIAS: gracias por tu apoyo compañera, de hecho es importante tener en cuenta que tratandose de un fic tipo romance, es necesario abordar el tema sentimental asi, y tranquila, obviamente uno tiene que plantearse el pasado de los protagonistas, aunque eso lo hare a su debido tiempo**

**ROY4: ._. ._. ._. sin comentarios, a excepcion de que comparta un poco de eso que mete, inhala, o inyecta, por que ust si se pega tremendos viajes en esos comentarios, por cierto, yo tambien veo mtv, aunque solamente south park, razon por la que disfruto del south park stick of truht**

**mr. N B A : por alguna razon no sale cuando escribo su nick, en fin, gracias jajajajaja no sabia que yo era tan bueno escribiendo, un capo vos compañero por esos animos que das**

**JEFERSONGONGORA: vaya, no sabia que mi historia tenia esa capacidad, gracias por el apoyo emocional compañero, y tomate tu tiempo, un fic es para entretenerse, no es una obligacion**

_Watch those subservient creatures that want to break free  
the kiss releases them from any pain and disease  
from pain and disease  
we're no demoms, we're no witches  
we hate to feel the heat  
come on and celebrate ourselves  
and quench our needs  
we still love you_

behind the scenes-hate the day

**capitulo 3: vigilancia**

Finalmente habíalegado el dia que estaban esperando los estudiantes del segundo grado de la escuela kio, desde temprano varios de los jóvenes de los distintos grupos estaban esperando frente a la salida de la estación de la ciudad para su excursión hacia tokio, esto incluia a todos los miembros del club de ocultismo, algunos de estos para despedir a sus compañeros y otros para salir al viaje

Todos estaban bastante entusiasmados, inclusive el mismo issei ya habia superado su segundo encuentro por raynare, al menos físicamente, gracias a los poderes curativos de Asia su cuerpo no demoro mucho tiempo en volver a un estado donde pudiera defenderse y sentirse más o menos cómodo, el poder divino de la lanza del ángel caído era demasiado, incluso para la joven monja, gracias a esto la pequeña pelea que hubo entre issei y entre el campeón del rating game juvenil sairaorg bael dio bastante que hablar entre las pocas personas que la observaron, nada grande ni especial, simplemente un choque de puños amistoso, el cual termino en un empate entre ambos guerreros

-_issei senpai, usa los senos de buchou-_

Obviamente tratándose del sekyriuutei cosas como esas estaban presentes en sus peleas, típicos comentarios vergonzosos que ya resonaban a todo volumen entre todos los grupos sociales del inframundo, convirtiendo a rias gremory en la princesa del swicht por su función de convertirse en el interruptor del poder del dragon emperador rojo a través de sus senos, curiosamente el dato no molestaba a sairaorg, primo de esta quien simplemente sonreía ante los comentarios extraños de los demás miembros del club de ocultismo

-espero ansioso nuestra verdadera batalla issei-

-yo… también tengo que hacerme mas fuerte-

Decía el chico para si mismo ya volviendo al presente, no fue muy impactante su batalla contra el hijo de la casa de bael, pero aquellas palabras dichas por ese hombre y su espíritu de dragón comenzaban a motivarlo, tan sumido estuvo en sus pensamientos que casi da un salto de terror al sentir el sorpresivo abrazo de la hija de la destrucción a sus espaldas, rodeándolo con sus brazos y con una expresión melancólica

-¡¿b… buchou…?!-

-a pesar de que he estado tratando de ocultarlo, yo soy igual que akeno. Estaré muy sola durante los días que te iras, sin embargo, aun si no es así ¿crees que he mejorado un poco? En el primer semestre no podía soportar la idea de que te alejaras, pero ahora puedo por lo menos dejarte ir durante poco tiempo-

El chico recordaba como ambas one samas estuvieron mimandolo durante los últimos dos días, akeno sin pelos en la lengua para decirle cuanta falta le haría el durante su ausencia, parecía una exageración al principio, pero ahora parecía que era cierto que realmente ambas chicas estaban algo dolidas por su muy muy larga partida de cuatro días y tres noches, así que tratando de confortar a su ama y demostrando que tiene menos luces para tratar con las mujeres que para la diplomacia del inframundo, tomo las manos de la chica que le gustaba

-eso es un tanto exagerado buchou, incluso si no estoy aca, gasper y koneko-

-lo se, pero… todavía no te has dado cuenta de tu propia atracción, pero de nuevo me gusta eso de ti-

Sin decir mas, la chica abrazo al poderoso tonto y sello sus labios con los de el, el proceso mental del peli castaño se detuvo por unos instantes, despues de lo que fue un beso de varios segundos, ambos se separaron, ambos obviamente sonrojados

-¡¿buchou?!-

La primera en volver en guardia fue la peli roja quien simplemente saco la lengua con una expresión infantil

-vamos, no es la primera vez que nos besamos, ese solo fue un beso de despedida, espero que no te hayas alarmado por eso, aunque me gustaría que alguna vez fueras tu el que tomara la iniciativa-

-pero, incluso si dices eso … no se si…-

La expresión de rias pasó de una alegre a una melancólica, a veces ni ella misma podía entender como alguien podía ser tan despistado

-estoy satisfecha con esto incluso si estas en tokio, sere capaz de soportar la soledad, ten cuidado en el viaje-

-si, buchou-

Ambos adolescentes se miraban fijamente tratando de discipar la pena y dando sus ultimas palabras de despedida antes del viaje, no mostraban muchas expresiones distintas ya después de aquel beso por lo que la chica que estaba escondida tras los arboles a lo lejos vistiendo una sudadera deportiva y una gorra que cubría parte de su identidad no pudo entender lo que estaban diciendo, no hacia falta decir quién era, su expresión seria y ojos inyectados de hostilidad pero al mismo tiempo de sutileza revelaba que era el ángel caído vigilando nuevamente a su presa, aun con demasiadas cosas en su cabeza sabía que no podía perder la pista de lo que era el lugar al que iria hyodo issei, el mismo al que iria cao cao en su operación personal

* * *

Ya en el tren cada persona de la clase del segundo grado estaba dispersa en sus propios grupos, asia, xenovia e irina como siempre, iban juntas para todo, por algo los mismos miembros de la familia de rias los conocían como el trio de la iglesia, perdedores como los amigos pervertidos de issei estaban en otros asientos al lado de este y los demás estaban dando lata entre ellos mismos, típico comportamiento de un típico grupo que va a una típica excursión de viaje, sin embargo el peli castaño estaba pensativo sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con el esos días, la llave que se le otorgo para poder despertar el verdadero poder de boosted gear mediante la evil piece que residia en el interior de su cuerpo, su próxima batalla contra el hijo de la casa de bael, momento cúspide que el inframundo entero estaba esperando y la mas importante

_-¡te odio!-_

_-¡sin embargo yo no puedo odiarte maldición, no quiero escucharte gritar de dolor de nuevo!-_

El regreso de raynare seguía siendo un misterio para el, mirando la ventana con su mentón recostado sobre su brazo pensaba tanto como lo permitía su limitada materia gris, ¿Por qué volvió?¿cómo volvió?¿por qué lo molestaba tanto que ella hubiese vuelto? Era cierto que ella tomo su vida mediante engaños, mediante la ilusión de hacerle creer que el podía tener novia, también se habia llevado a asia, ¿pero que era ese sentimiento en el pecho de el que hacia que ninguna de esas cosas fueran una razon suficiente para poder odiarla? Gracias a ella, su perspectiva sobre los ángeles caídos era bastante pobre, inconscientemente también gracias a su traición, el perdió toda perspectiva de creer poder ser amado por una mujer, por eso mismo su magnánima estupidez ante las señales de afecto de rias gremory, mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, observo como su profesor ángel caído llegaba al asiento de el, observándolo seriamente

-issei, ¿serias tan amable de acompañarme? Necesito que hablemos de algo importante-

El peli castaño observo a azazel algo confundido, se suponía que los profesores irían en otros vagones, ¿para que lo necesitaría? Kiba y los demás observaban a ambos hombres confrontándose con la mirada

-ehh… claro sensei, enseguida-

Levantándose del asiento, el sekyriuutei se levantó y siguió al peli castaño adulto quien simplemente le dio la espalda recorriendo varios vagones a lo largo de su trayecto, como si quisiera alejarlo de los demás, finalmente habían llegado al último vagon, extrañamente no había ninguna otra persona en ese lugar, solo estaban ambos

-toma asiento issei-

El aludido asintió sentándose, el mismo sensei también le paso una lata de refresco para amenizar la charla entre ambos, ya cuando estuvieron de frente al mismo nivel, la charla comenzó

-bien issei, ¿Cómo te sientes después de tu último enfrentamiento contra raynare?-

El mencionado agrio el gesto

-estoy bien, asia ya sano gran parte de mis heridas, no demorare en estar totalmente recuperadas gracias a ella y a koneko-

El ángel caído sonrió ante esa respuesta, volviendo a su gesto serio casi inmediatamente, ahora el observaba a la ventana también meditabundo

-dime issei, ¿Qué piensas de raynare?-

La pregunta fue como un balde de agua helado para el chico quien simplemente abrió sus ojos como platos, esa pregunta mas que una duda, podía ser considerada algo ofensivo para el

-¿Qué que pienso? Organicemos los hechos primero, me engaño para matarme a sangre fría, segundo, engaño a asia para asesinarla a sangre fría, tercero volvió de la muerte simplemente para poder matarme a mi y a todos mis amigos, obviamente es una bruja malvada y malnacida para mi-

Lagrimas se arremolinaban en los ojos del peli castaño, por su parte su sensei lo observaba seriamente

-sin embargo no la odias-

El sentimiento de frustración se hizo presente en el chico quien simplemente evadió la mirada inquisidora de su mentor

-no puedo hacerlo, incluso si fue por poco tiempo, incluso si fue una mentira para ella, yuuma chan fue bastante importante para mi, no puedo odiarla por mas que quiera hacerlo-

Durante otro rato azazel sensei estuvo bastante serio, observando como el chico se secaba sus lágrimas nacientes con su brazo, para sorpresa de este, el ángel caído ahora sonreía ampliamente para el

-ese un tipo bastante noble issei, definitivamente no me equivoque al poner mi fe en ti-

-¿poner su fe en mi?-

-así es…- el alegre sujeto degustaba también de un refresco, mientras pensaba sus palabras con cuidado, hacia tiempo que quería hablar con issei sobre un tema que no hablaba ni si quiera con los demás miembros del club de ocultismo –aun si eres el dragon rojo de la destrucción, tu no te has convertido en una masa de odio ni de sed de poder ni de batalla como lo han hecho otros portadores de los dos dragones emperadores, desde el principio accedi a ayudarte por lo que raynare te hizo, era mi responsabilidad como líder de su facción, pero también accedí a ayudarte, por que tengo puesta toda mi fe en ti-

Issei observaba al ángel caído con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿a que se refiere con poner su fe en mi?- el miembro de grigori dejo de mirar a la ventana para ver al chico con una sonrisa confiada

-no te puedo culpar por pensar mal de nosotros, los angeles caidos, no te equivocas al pensar que somos criaturas pedantes que vivimos por nuestros propios deseos, pero todo tiene un inicio compañero , después de todo, nosotros, bueno, gran parte de nosotros vivimos como angeles en el cielo antes de ser desterrados- issei observaba intrigado lo que le contaba el peli castaño – o bueno, para ser preciso, los primeros de nosotros no fuimos desterrados, simplemente desertamos, si bien aquello que Dios hacía por el mundo y por nosotros era una maravilla para nosotros, su extremismo era algo que muchas personas y muchos de nosotros sufrimos-

-¿a que se refiere sensei?-

-vivir bajo la mano de dios es vivir una vida totalmente pura, cosa que es imposible para seres con uso de razón y con sentimientos, aquello lleva a la ambición, quienes no tienen ambición se someten a un yugo de sus propios ideas, no es una mala forma de vivir, esa es una clase de felicidad, pero el primer lucifer nos mostró a muchos de nosotros, que se puede vivir de distintas maneras, mas alla de vivir privados de nuestros impulsos y emociones, con estas ideas abandonamos el cielo junto a el, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que las ideas nuestras y las de lucifer chocaran, mientras nosotros solo buscábamos saciar una ambición naciente en nosotros, el buscaba el vivir aprovechándose de los humanos, no han cambiado mucho las cosas estos días, pero todo esto cambio del radicalismo a algo un tanto más social, más amable con todo el mundo, pero tristemente nuestra discrepancia de ideas inicio una horrible guerra de la cual tu ya has escuchado hablar-

El peli castaño asentía, la gran guerra de ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios termino con una reducción considerable en el número de cada facción, sin contar que tanto dios como el lucifer original murieron durante esta

-a los ojos del resto, éramos vistos como basura, como menos que herejes, simplemente como unos alborotadores si lo pones bajo términos mas amigables, sin embargo, en un principio para nosotros dios no era nada mas que un extremista, y lucifer nada mas que un enfermo sociópata, como puedes ver, el mundo se mueve en base a las formas como percibimos a los demás… pero dios logro una forma de coexistencia entre todos los humanos los cual los llena de esperanza, lucifer acogió el pecado como una forma de comportamiento en las personas "sírvanos y nosotros les serviremos" podemos resumirlo así, y nosotros simplemente somos seres que quisimos ser libres, encontrar la forma perfecta de vivir, sin importar la opinión de nadie-

Issei estaba algo acomplejado por todo lo que estaba escuchando, poco o nada lograba entender de aquella explicación, pero las pocas cosas que lograba agarrar, le daban a entender una pequeña noción de la forma de pensar de los angeles caídos

-no te puedo culpar por detestar a raynare, pero lo que ella hizo, lo hizo por lealtad hacia nosotros, ella fue de los ángeles que dejo el cielo después de nosotros, y siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien que pensaba en sus en sus subordinados, en sus compañeros, tanto así que ella tenía mi entera confianza, me sentí disgustado cuando desobedeció mis órdenes y te asesino, pero me sentí más disgustado cuando me entere que murió, por que para mi, esa chica fue una de mis servidoras más importantes, siempre aguda y sagaz, siempre energética y confiada, además ese estilo sádico para llevar acabo sus labores era bastante vistoso-

Pensaba divertido el ángel mientras issei trataba de entender el significado tras esas palabras

-esta bien que la detestes, pero antes de eso piensa detenidamente, esa chica es difícil de tratar, eso te lo puedo asegurar…- dijo jocosamente el ángel caído –es malvada, es cierto, muchos ángeles caídos se tornan así al abandonar a dios, pero como tal, no es una mala persona, es una chica que esta sola, porque sus subordinados están muertos, busca una razón para vivir ya que según ella, tu le has arrebatado todo, así como en un principio pensaste que ella lo hizo contigo, siendo así, considera ponerte en su lugar cuando te encuentres con ella de nuevo-

Durante un largo rato, ambos estuvieron en silencio, en gran parte issei logro entender lo que decía el ángel caído, no había que ser un genio para entenderlo, nunca antes había contemplado el mundo desde la perspectiva de otros, pero el sabía que era cierto, las demás facciones también buscaron sobrevivir a la guerra, si bien en esos momentos estaban en tiempos de paz, muchos pequeños grupos seguían buscando problemas mas alla de las tres facciones, el no odiaba a raynare, pero le tenia resentimiento, aun así, ¿Cómo habrá sido la vida de ella para ser como es? Azazel hablaba bastante bien de ella, cosa que no era común en el, por un momento se quedo pensativo sobre la chica que rondaba su cabeza durante las últimas semanas, pero ya no solo buscando una manera de odiarla

-durante todo este tiempo issei, he buscado una forma de que los tres grandes grupos nos reconciliemos, un avance de esto ha sido la paz que hemos acordado, pero como facción jamás olvidaremos los rencores pasados, por lo que tengo entera fe de que tu seas la prueba viviente, de que todos podemos vivir en paz, yo quiero que seas la piedra angular del sueño más grande que he tenido-

-¿quiere que sea yo?-

El ángel asintió con una mirada confiada

-ninguno de los miembros de las facciones antes había logrado unir a tanta gente como tu lo estás haciendo, en la familia gremory hay ángeles caídos, hay demonios, nekomatas, vampiros, incluso si no lo esta en su grupo, un ángel del cielo los apoya siempre a su lado, si hay alguien que puede borrar todo el pasado negativo, ese eres tu-

Issei se quedo contemplando un largo tiempo para si mismo las palabras de su sensei, mas que la frustración sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con raynare, nunca antes había contemplado las cosas como se las estaba mostrando azazel, incluso la idea de un mundo realmente en paz era algo que el realmente anhelaba, principalmente por el hecho de tener sexo como principal prioridad si se lograba la paz definitiva, con el único objetivo de reproducir las razas disminuidas (guiño)

* * *

Igual que antes, raynare seguía moviéndose en el anonimato de un sutil disfraz, nada vistoso como una máscara ni ropas extravagantes (hablando de ropas extravagantes con lo que infiere a ella :v) simplemente seguía vistiendo una gorra de baseball de color rojo, y una sudadera de color verde, siempre moviéndose entre la multitud, con su cabeza agachada y ojos penetrantes, siempre observando fijamente a lo que ella buscaba, pretendiendo ser invisible para aprender mas, en ese momento ya se encontraba ella misma en tokio, observando a lo lejos a los estudiantes de la academia kuo mientras hablaban con los docentes de esta para organizarse para su excursión, entre estos se encontraba azazel hablando con issei como si fueran grandes conocidos, aunque ella no supiese si si lo eran o no

-tss-

Le molestaba de sobre manera eso, desde su último encuentro contra el dragón imperial rojo sentía mas odio contra este, si eso era humana o angelicalmente posible, ese bastardo hijo de perra le había arrebatado todo, su familia le arrebato a los últimos compañeros y seguidores que ella tenía, también su propia vida, no tiendo suficiente con eso, ahora ese niñato le había arrebatado el aprecio del líder de los angeles caídos, cosa que ella adoraba tener, ella lo envidiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no de forma de querer poseer lo que el tenia, quería quitárselo, deprender todas esas cosas buenas de su vida, el tenia amigos, tenia amor, tenia todo lo que quería sin si quiera saber el esfuerzo que ella tuvo que hacer para poder obtener una pequeña parte de eso, todo eso que ella había perdido

-mantén la calma-

Se decía a si misma respirando profundamente, ahora por mas que detestara admitirlo, estaba trabajando con la facción de los héroes para poder lograr su objetivo de humillar a hyodo issei, y esto en parte era esperar al momento en el que ellos emboscaran a los miembros de la familia gremory presentes en tokio, por lo que ya habiendo utilizado su twilight healling no demoro mucho tiempo en recuperar sus heridas, a diferencia de las que tenia issei, no eran heridas del tipo mágico o espiritual, simplemente fueron fracturas y varios golpes, bastante fuertes, pero nada que el sacred gear artificial de ella no pudiese tratar, ya totalmente recuperara decidió esperar al inicio de la operación, pero mientras tanto, vigilaría tan sutilmente como pudiese a su presa, despues de su segunda batalla contra el sekyriuutei entendió por que el poder de este sacred gear era tan temible, aun cuando issei estaba peleando contra ella reteniéndose, la dejo prácticamente muerta con tal de detenerla de herir a la enana peli blanca

-oye, disculpa-

Atrayendo su atención observo atrás de ella observo a un tipo con mirada extraña, ojos que la devoraban como si estuviese enfermo de sexo, cosa que ella deploro en ese momento

-oh vaya, pero que chica tan linda, no entiendo por…-

Antes de seguir hablando, una lanza de luz estaba incrustada en su pecho, justo por donde estaba su corazón, normalmente ella no se permitiría caer tan bajo como matar a un sucio humano con sus lanzas de luz, pero esa mirada pervertida era totalmente asquerosa, era diferente a la de hyodo quien aunque la miraba con hambre de sexo, también la miraba como un hombre que protege a un tesoro

-¡maldicion!-

Dándose cuenta de la comparación que estaba haciendo tomo el cadáver del tipo y lo pulverizo por completo, molesta mas con ella misma que con el pobre sujeto desafortunado, ella acababa de matar estúpidamente solo por que ese tipo no la veia con los mismos ojos que el peli castaño

-debo controlarme a mi misma, esto no es algo que deba permitirme-

Estaba molesta consigo misma, desde que volvió de su segunda pelea se sentía extraña respecto a su forma de mirar al sekyriuutei, ya no lo vea mas como a un gusano inútil, el estaba muy por encima del poder de ella, aun así, ahora lo detestaba mas, no solo por todo lo que ambos se habían hecho mutuamente antes de que todos los hechos actuales se dieran, lo odiaba por verla como a una chica más, normalmente la arrogante y digna raynare solo se reiría en la cara del perdedor que la estuviese acosando y sumaria otro corazón destrozado… literalmente… a la larga lista de tristes pretendientes que trataban de acercarse a ella, ahora ella repudiaba el hecho de que ese perdedor la hubiese visto así, jamás en su vida se había arrepentido de algo, como de haber tratado directamente con hyodo issei, y eso era, por que ella observo con detalle como la líder del clan gremory lo beso, totalmente sonrojada, totalmente gustosa, a lo lejos se podía observar como ambos parecían una pareja feliz, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro, eso la enojaba de sobre manera, el hecho de que tal perdedor pudiese hacer feliz a alguien, mas sin embargo ella también percibio algo extraño en la despedida de ambos adolescentes, ¿Por qué issei parecía tan extrañamente nervioso con ese beso?¿acaso no sabia como reaccionar a este? Aquella idea dio pronto lugar a un nuevo pensamiento, uno que enojo aun mas a la ángel caída, pero que al mismo tiempo, logro hacer algo que nadie habia hecho jamas en el pasado, lograr hacer que raynare se sonrojara

-¿y si en el corazón de el alguien mas fuera de rias gremory?-

Tratando de recomponerse a si misma, despojo su corazón de todo sentimiento afectivo, si ese era el caso sobre los sentimientos de hyodo issei, no le molestaría figurarse el volver a utilizarlos para matarlo, es mas, le parecía mas divertido así en el fondo, pero ella no se rebajaría a utilizar el mismo truco dos veces, ella quería acabar con el de otra manera, haciéndolo sufrir intensamente durante su estancia en el mundo de los vivos

* * *

Avanzaba el tiempo, tal como se lo habia propuesto, la ángel caído simplemente se limito a observar desde la distancia cada movimiento que hacia el dragón emperador rojo, no hubo mucho que mirar realmente, ya que solo desde el inicio de la excursión de ellos buscaron visitar lugares de interés turístico, tanto humano como demoniaco, ella misma podia contemplar todos los relacionados con el mundo de los demonios y los angeles disfrutaban de un pequeño vistazo a esa otra tokio que existía fuera del ojo humano, mas que todo en la cima de una montaña donde habia un pequeño templo en el bosque, si bien raynare no se sorprendía mucho sobre el comportamiento impulsivo de esa bola de perdedores, le parecio extraño ver a issei correr hasta la cima de la montaña como si fuese un pasatiempo, ella recordaba comparando cuando este en su cita se cansaba sin mayor esfuerzo, ahora ese mismo papanatas subia una montaña con tal facilidad que de nuevo le hacia preguntarse que habia pasado en el tiempo en el que ella estuvo muerta.

Fue interesante descubrir la emboscada de los joukai de la cima del monte, acusando al dragon imperial de haber secuestrado a su líder espiritual , el kyuby, evitando luchar con ellos, el grupo de issei simplemente se habia limitado a defenderse y a retirarse, la peli negra sabia muy bien cual era la verdad respecto al ser mitico de tokio, este ya habia sido secuestrado por cao cao hacia unos cuantos días antes de la excursión, por lo que le parecio entretenido ver a ese grupo de zorros mediocres tratando de pelear en vano

Así fue su primer dia de vigilancia en tokio, no habia ocurrido nada realmente interesante ni tampoco habia visto ningun comportamiento en issei que le pareciese dar una pista para acabar con el, solo lo típico de su mediocre actitud, un idiota que se divertía con sus amigos, siempre sonriendo , esa mediocre sonrisa solo la hacia sentir mas enferma, ahora mismo estaba siendo cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche, viendo desde un pequeño bosque cercano al hotel donde estaba el grupo de la excursión escolar, pensando solamente el el peli castaño, su mente era un distrabe entre el sentimiento de odio y la excitación de saber como podría saciar tal sentimiento, aun así, su cara mostraba una terrible seriedad, casi al tope de la serenidad, sentada en el pasto con la mirada fija al hotel

-no entiendo que estoy haciendo-

Se dijo a si misma, no supo en que momento llego tan bajo como para ponerse en situaciones tan ridículas como la de vigilar a un niñato de tal manera que tuviese que esconderse de forma tan vergonzosa, era incomodo verlo en muchas maneras, cada segundo que lo veia, solo podia ver felicidad en su ser, y en la gente que estaba cerca a el, también veia una felicidad desbordante, ella no era una persona que anhelara tales cosas, a su mente venían recuerdos de su vida como ángel caída, siempre cumpliendo misiones de la forma mas rápida y eficaz , si era posible, también de la forma mas cruel para con sus victimas, regodeándose en el dolor y la desesperacion de estas, gracias a eso obtuvo la admiración de muchos de sus camaradas, esa era su felicidad, pero el ver como un perdedor podia ser un faro de luz para tanta gente, le hizo cuestionarse tantas cosas sobre ella, no solo por el hecho de haber sido rebajada a una criatura que se arrastra en el suelo buscando una oportunidad para matar, si no por el simple hecho de querer contemplar una felicidad distinta, una posibilidad donde ella pudiese sonreir sin necesidad de fingirlo, toda el dia estuvo evitando darse cuenta de una realidad, pero eventualmente se dio cuenta de esta y tuvo que afrontarla, la razon por la que odiaba a issei no era por haberla vencido tantas veces, ni por que este tuviese el aprecio de azazel sama, si no por que pese a todas las cosas que a el le habían ocurrido, el buscaba una manera de ser feliz, y de hacer feliz a los demás, el era una persona que buscaba vivir por el bien de los demás, y en el fondo eso también incluyo la felicidad de ella misma, pero ya era tarde, ella estaba alejada de la posibilidad de ser cercana al dragon emperador rojo por muchos factores, su propio orgullo, el hecho de que pese a que el dijese lo contrario, el la odiaba según ella pensaba, a que si no era el, la misma familia gremory no demoraría en acabar con ella

-tsss-

Suspiro cansadamente, se renegaba a si misma el tener esa clase de pensamientos, pero ya no le enojaban como antes, debía admitirlo, ese chico era alguien sorprendente, y le molestaba el hecho de haberlo infravalorado, durante la noche entera simplemente se quedó mirando al cielo, siendo azotada por la fría pero confortante brisa de la noche pensando en que debería hacer, la única respuesta lógica que encontraba era matar a hyodo issei y acabar con todo, pero en el fondo de su ser se dio cuenta de que no buscaba la respuesta lógica, lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos sutilmente

_Rayos, demonios…_

_-_yo… te desprecio… de verdad te odio, hyodo issei-

Maldecía contra si misma y contra la persona que rondaba su mente , durante su larga existencia de ya tantos siglos o milenios o lo que fuese, el mundo le había parecido un lugar donde solo los mas aptos y los mas frios podían sobrevivir, ella dejo el cielo por su admiración a la idea de vivir libremente, pero lo que encontró al llegar a la tierra solo fue desesperación, traición, dobles caras, un mundo de solo engaños y ninguna verdad, afrontando tal realidad su alegría poco a poco fue muriendo, hasta que fue consciente de que solo quedo un caparazón codicioso como única excusa una insana aberración a algo por que vivir, algo por que creer, algo por lo cual pudiese soportar un mundo lleno de mentiras

_Ya no puedo recordarlo, no tiene caso _

-tan solo mirarte… me hace tener ganas de vomitar-

Se llevo una mano a su rostro, tapándose sus ojos con una sola mano, mordiendo su labio en un intento de mitigar sus sentimientos, todo eso en lo que ella había creído durante tanto tiempo, que uno solo podia vivir engañando en el mundo, se estaba derrumbando, todo por culpa de una persona que en un principio no era mas que un perdedor con amigos sucios y pervertidos como el, pero que ahora, después de aferrarse a sus ideas y a su lealtad con el mismo y con sus amigos, tenia el poder de cambiar las cosas, no solo eso, era el dragón emperador rojo y la persona que tenia el aprecio de la familia mas importante del infierno, del mismo arcángel supremo y del líder de los ángeles caídos, la misma persona que ella habia admirado por tanto tiempo, le enfermaba de sobre manera saber que había una forma de vivir donde uno podía ser realmente feliz

_Ahora que he llegado tan lejos… ya no puedo empezar de nuevo… aun sabiendo esas cosas ahora_

_-_pero…¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

Y lo peor de todo el caso, era que al final, ella se arrepintió de no poder se la yuuma chan que issei tanto habia logrado amar, y que en el fondo de su ser, le hubiese gustado ser realmente para poder tener algo de esa felicidad

_Rayos… maldita sea…_

-desde que este horrible… y hermoso mundo fue creado…-

* * *

Comenzaba el segundo dia de vigilancia, si ella no se equivocaba, del dia de mañana tendría que entrar a escena junto a la facción de los héroes para borrar al sekyriuutei del camino, por mas sentimientos encontrados que tuviese en ese momento, realmente necesitaba acabar con el peli castaño para poder vivir como ella quería, pero antes de eso, tendría que ver que podría encontrar al mirar a los miembros de la familia gremory tan cerca como lo estaba haciendo, pero tampoco no habia mucho que ver, le parecía patético ver a los miembros mas recientes del clan, refiriéndose al trio de la iglesia, comportándose como niñitos pequeños por los templos de oro y plata que habían, mas que eso le pareció bastante patético que rezaran como agradecimiento a tal maravilla, le avergonzaba recordar que como ángel, ver eso le parecía lo más común y corriente del mundo, ahora le parecía enfermizo

Después de eso ahora el grupo de issei, asia, xenovia, kiba e irina curioseaban ya en lugares menos turísticos, ya sus objetivos eran tiendas de recuerdos y cosas así, raynare observaba a todo el grupo con detenido cuidado, mientras que muchos simplemente siguieron maravillados observando algunos recuerdos que podrían llevar a casa, el dragón emperador rojo había entrado a una tienda de música, aprovechando la oportunidad de poder vigilarlo e cerca y a solas, la peli negra entro rápidamente sin que fuese percibida por los demás miembros del club de ocultismo

Ya adentro había una cantidad de gente moderada en el lugar, comparando y escuchando varios cds en los compartimientos públicos del lugar, mientras tanto el dragon rojo simplemente ojeaba algunos discos también, principalmente algunos ost de algunas series de anime, típico del gusto de un típico adolescente japonés

-vaya, hasta para escoger musica es patético-

Dijo para si misma la peli negra, aun estaba un tanto lejos, decidio acercarse sigilosamente para poder escuchar aquellas cosas que dijera el chico cerca de ella…

Por su parte el dragón emperador rojo estaba muy lejos de pensar por ahora en el ángel caído, estaba en tokio, tenía la oportunidad de encontrar aquellas muestras musicales que solo se pueden encontrar en los establecimientos públicos de las metrópolis del mundo, entre ellas la banda sonora de mahou shoujo leviathan, si bien era una serie del mundo de los demonios, la transmisión llegaba al mundo de los humanos también, y debía admitirlo, el ost le gustaba bastante así que ¿por que no comprarlo? El viaje habia tenido sus altos y bajos, entre ellos el ataque de los joukai zorros del lugar, acusándolo de haber secuestrado al kyubi, ya habia hablado del tema con azazel y con rosewisse y ambos le aseguraron que todo estaba bien, que ya habían hablado de eso con la hija del demonio legendario y gracias a eso, esa misma mañana ambos habían hecho las pases, por ahora no habia mucho mas que destacar, simplemente un fuerte deseo por volver a casa a dormir entre los enormes senos de su querida bucho

-fufufu-

Una leve risita le helo la espalda a el rápidamente, el ambiente de la canción que comenzaba a sonar prácticamente desapareció de la mente de el dragon rojo, ahora su visión y percepción de este solo constaba de el y de la misteriosa chica de gorra y sudadera atrás de el, misteriosa en un sentido común y corriente, pero esa risa y esa extraña aura perversa era algo que el ya reconocía hasta lo mas profundo de su ser

-raynare-

Susurro débilmente el chico, su estado de animo cayo, el ritmo pausado del teclado en la canción que sonaba en toda la tienda hacia el ambiente ciertamente mas sombrio, el golpe ascendente de la batería hacia que se le helaran los huesos, la sonrisa sutil que estaba viendo era ciertamente venenosa

-issei kun-

Murmuro sutilmente la chica también, poniéndose atrás de el, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, la distancia entre ambos era minima, el dragon rojo podia sentir como si la presencia del ángel lo ahogara así estuviese de espaldas

-¿realmente quieres empezar una pelea aca raynare?-

El teclado y la batería aumentaba de fuerza, el ambiente se hacía más denso

-no seas estúpido…- respondió con un leve susurro –tus amiguitos están afuera, si me enfrentara contra ti ahora, no solo tendría que lidiar con descubrirnos ante todos estos humanos, si no que también tendría que vérmelas contra todos ellos, no es algo muy inteligente, eso lo puedes deducir hasta tu, lamentable intento de demonio-

La voz, y las palabras de la peli negra era como acido para el peli castaño, realmente no la soportaba cerca de el, pero lo que ella decía era cierto, ese no era un lugar para pelear

-¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Tan obsesionada estas con hacerme miserable que vienes a perseguirme hasta aca?-

-vaya, no eres tan tonto como pareces, no me maldigas hyodo issei, simplemente quiero hacerte miserable como tu lo has hecho conmigo-

_Watch that subservient creatures that want to break free_

El peli castaño permanecía en silencio, la canción comenzaba a sonar de mano del intrumental

-¿yo te he hecho miserable?, si es así, ¿Cómo lo he hecho?-

_The kiss releases them from any pain and desease… from pain and desease_

Raynare agriaba el gesto atrás de el, ahora ya no bastaba con solo susurrárselo desde atrás, por lo que acercándose aun más a el, acerco sus labios a su oído, el peli castaño podia sentir su respiración… y sus enormes senos, (si, pongamos eso para que no se sienta tanto la tensión y se sienta más como highschool dxd)

-simplemente por existir, crei habértelo dicho antes, si no fuese por ti, no tendría que haber pasado por todo lo que pase, simplemente eres una escoria para mi-

Issei se mantenía en silencio, muy dentro de si, simplemente quería girar y golpear a la sucia harpía que lo estaba atormentando, pero la imagen de azazel sensei lo volvió a la realidad, por mas que detestara a raynare, era cierto lo que ella decía, por culpa de su poder de dragon, muchos enemigos fuertes lo perseguían a el y a sus amigos, pero hasta ahora no habia pensado en la gente que lo tenía como objetivo, según entendia, ella lo asesino por lealtad a azazel sensei, no era lo mas confortante, pero solo por esa misión, hasta el entendía que la vida de ella se había ido por el excusado, de forma extrañamente curiosa, el le dio la razón

_Were not demons, were not witches, we hate to feel the hate, come on and celebrate ourselves and quench our needs_

-yo… no me voy a disculpar por como termino tu vida raynare…- decía el chico mientras que para sorpresa de la ángel caída, este tomaba su mano con la de el, haciéndola ponerse rigida en el momento -… tu me engañaste, me asesinaste jugando conmigo, asesinaste a asia solo para saciar tu sucia ambición… pero…-

La peli negra observaba atónita como el pelo castaño giro, quedando cara a cara con ella, durante los últimos días habían estado peleando a muerte con todo lo que ella tenía, pero era la primera vez que ambos se veían a los ojos como tal, sin intensiones asesinas, simplemente confrontándose, por su parte issei no veia ningún gesto malicioso como pensaba que ella estaría haciendo en ese momento, la mirada de ella era helida, pero de alguna extraña manera, expectante y atrayente, como si buscara algo que el no sabia ni ella tampoco, por su parte ella observaba los ojos temidos, pero decididos del peli castaño, sintió su ser extrañarse al ver que el poco o nada había cambiado realmente desde su primer encuentro, pero esta vez, no la observaba nervioso por complacerla, la observaba con temor, pero con convicción al mismo tiempo

-nunca quise que todo terminara como termino entre ambos, puede que hubiese sido mentira todo lo que decías que sentiste por mi, pero gracias a yuuma chan, pude conocer a toda la gente que conozco, no se por que eres así, no me interesa saberlo, tampoco te puedo perdonar por todo lo ocurrido, pero…-

_We still love you_

-quiero que al menos vivas una vida feliz, así que déjame en paz y busca algo por que vivir, no voy a pelear mas contigo, si vas por mis amigos te detendré, pero no pienso pelear mas contigo, no quiero verte sufrir mas por mi culpa-

Sin decir mas, el peli castaño abandonaba el lugar, dejando en la tienda a una estática raynare quien simplemente estaba en silencio parada ahí, con la musica de fondo molestándola, habia ido con la intensión de terminar de hacer enojar al peli castaño para que este la odiara por fin y se pudiesen matar con todo, pero esa respuesta, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que darle esa respuesta? ¿Por qué debía desearle que ella fuese feliz? No sintió ganas de perseguirlo, si quiera ganas de enojarse, eso ya no tenia caso

-cuantas cosas han cambiado-

Dijo aburrida para si misma, ese tonto emocionalmente explosivo acababa de dejarla fría, saliendo del lugar, caminando tan aplomo, siendo tan serio y melancólico, ¿Cuándo se volvió ese niñato alguien tan recio? Pensó para si misma, se dio cuenta que sentir odio no era tan malo comparado a sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por el peli castaño en ese momento, por ahora mejor dejaria su vigilancia hasta ahí, no tenia sentido ver algo mas fuera de todo lo que ya habia visto

* * *

-¿supongo que estas lista?-

Ahora era otro dia, para ser mas preciso, el dia del ataque, el objetivo se encontraba en una pequeña tienda junto al líder de los angeles caidos, y al lado de la ex valquiria quien demostró ser una pésima bebedora mientras gritaba sus penas a todo volumen, algo de poca importancia para los miembros de la facción de los héroes que estaban presentes en el lugar

-siempre he estado lista, quiero acabar con todo esto cuanto más rápido sea posible-

Al lado de ellos, ya en su muy protector traje de batalla, se encontraba la chica con cabello y alas oscuras como el vacio mismo, ojos morados observaban con ferocidad y con malicia a sus objetivos, debido a lo que habia pasado desde que llego a Kioto, lo único que deseaba, era matar a todos los miembros del clan gremory, mostrarle al peli castaño que si el quería que ella fuese feliz, el tendría que vivir atormentado para siempre, ¿y que mejor manera de hacerlo que viendo como "yuuma chan" asesinaba a sangre fría a todos sus amigos?

-bien, entonces ya que todos estamos listos, vamos-

Sin decir mas, una barrera se poso sobre el área de la tienda y el puente por donde iban el sekiriuutei y sus amigos, era hora del show, rápidamente como se puso la barrera, el mundo cambio, ahora solo estaban los demonios y angeles presentes en el lugar, a excepción de todos los humanos que pertenecían a la facción de los héroes, sintiéndose alarmados, observaron a la colina donde estaban los guerreros legendarios

-¿dimension lost?-

Murmuraba el peli rubio del grupo de los gremory, así que ese era el momento de actuar

-así es, es bueno poder hablar con ustedes finalmente, un placer conocerlos-

Ya no habia tiempo para ninguna sorpresa, ahora todos nos veíamos las caras, tanto azazel como issei y los demás observaban al grupo de humanos, pero alguien mas llamo la atención de ambos

-¡raynare!-

Para la peli negra era una posición incomoda, no por el peli castaño, si no por la persona a la que antes sirvió con tanta devoción

-ya veo, revivida por un grupo de humanos especiales, ¿Qué paso contigo raynare? Eso hubiese sido de muy mal gusto antes para ti-

Las palabras de azazel aunque eran molestas, no despertaron mayormente rabia en la peli negra, esta sabia que ese encuentro tenia que darse, por lo que tenia que seguir siendo ella misma lo mejor que pudiese seguirlo siendo

-tristemente es así, pero todo sea por acabar con ese cerdo pervertido que se hace llamar dragon emperador rojo-

Las palabras dolían al peli castaño, pero no importaba, estaba en pie de otra batalla pesada, no podia dejarse ganar por los sentimientos si quería proteger a asia y a los demás

-ja, vaya, aquí vuelan chispas entre ustedes, casi parece que yo no tengo que hacer mucho-

Decía burlonamente el peli negro ganando la atención de todos, ahora que el ponía su aura en su lanza, dando a entender que esta no era una lanza cualquiera

-todos ustedes tengan cuidado, esa cosa que tiene el, es la lanza de longinus, la longinus original y la mas poderosa-

Mientras el resto de los miembros de los gremory discutía sobre lo peligroso que era cao cao, y los otros usuarios de sacro aparatos con el nivel de longinus, raynare se debatía como debía atacar, habia estado practicando con su lanza durante un tiempo, ahora podia dar mejor pelea que la ultima vez, pero atacar a hyodo issei era un esfuerzo inútil para ella, no podia derrotarlo, y el le estaba causando demasiadas heridas psicológicas, y eso no podía seguir así, así que enfoco a otra persona de su pasado como su objetivo

-hyodo issei, ¿Qué tanto crees que puedas hacer para proteger a esa triste monja… no, a ese demonio de segunda?-

Rápidamente el peli castaño se tenso, los demás miembros también al saber que la peli negra no iria por issei, si no por asia, por su puesto la peli rubia se recogio, si habia alguien que era capaz de asustarla hasta la medula, era el angel caido que la habia utilizado en el pasado como una herramienta para luego matarla

-aunque sea un rencor personal tuyo, atacar a la curandera de ellos es una idea interesante, ¿pero cómo lo haras?-

La peli negra desenfundo su sacred gear einlanzer, y cargando gran parte de su energía de luz la punta de esta comenzo a brillar y a disparar pequeños rayos a los alrededores

-¡esa sacre gear, todos ustedes están al tanto, esa cosa es una lanza peligrosa, issei, saca a asia de aca, su magia no puede nulificar esa clase de ataques…-

Antes de continuar hablando, varias bestias comenzaban a salir del suelo, cortesía de uno de los miembros de la facción de los héroes

-leonardo, manten disperso a los demonios, raynare, por favor, procede con lo que ibas a hacer-

Sin mas ceremonia, la peli negra arrojo su lanza la cual al absorver gran parte de su energía de luz, hizo crecer exponencialmente su poder destructivo a un nivel que esa lanza podia superar fácilmente el poder de ataque de un señor demonio, y esa cosa iba en dirección a la monja

-¡asia!-

Sin perder tiempo, el dragon emperador rojo, ya en su forma balance breaker agarro a la monja y la rodeo con sus brazos retirándola del peligro, cuando la lanza choco contra el suelo esta creo un enorme cráter mientras disipaba la engergia sagrada como lo haría una granada de fragmentación, el resultado final de ese ataque fue una destrucción devastadora

-impresionante, se nota que has progresado con tu sacred gear, raynare-

Sin responder, la peli negra descendió volando al lugar donde estaba su arma, cuando la tuvo en sus manos, estaba lista para mas

-asia argento, tendre el enorme placer de arrebatarte tu vida una vez mas-

Mientras la amenaza de la peli negra se acentuaba, tanto xenovia, como kiba y los demás ya estaban luchando contra las criaturas invocadas por la longino de Leonardo, el niño dentro de la facción de los héroes, irina ya se encontraba batallando contra Jeanne, y el mundo del dragon rojo estaba centrado entre el ángel caído y su mejor amiga, por su parte el choque de la batalla entre azazel y cao cao retumbaba por todo el lugar, en un solo instante, ese pequeño lugar se habia convertido en un campo de batalla de dimensiones insanas

-Asia, encárgate de curar a los demás, yo me encargare de que no te ataquen-

-si, issei san-

Sin mas la chica se puso en una posición en la que pudiese asistir a todo el mundo y al mismo tiempo pudiese protegerse para no causar mayor dificultad a issei y a los demás

-promocion a arfil-

Con esa promoción, su cuerpo sintió una baja en sus habilidades físicas, pero a cambio, su disparo draconiano ahora tenia mas poder, su objetivo, eludir a raynare tanto como fuese posible y mejor poder atacar a la prole del tártaro con todo su poder

-tu, siempre pensando mas en como proteger a tus amigos en vez de como pelear correctamente, parece que haces todo simplemente para hacerme las cosas mas difíciles, dragón de segunda-

Escupió la peli negra lista para atacar al sekiriuutei directamente, sin embargo para sorpresa de ella, moviéndose a una velocidad monstruosa para ella, acorto la distancia entre ambos en un instante

-lo que creas que hago no es de tu incumbencia, ya te lo dije, simplemente protegeré a mis amigos-

Antes de poder atacar a raynare, varios miembros femeninos de la facción de los héroes venían en su contra preparadas para atacar a muerte, si raynare era un caso especial, para issei, atacar a las demas mujeres no era un asunto de fuerza y de voluntad, si no de diversión y de lujuria

-bilingual, senos de las mujeres, díganme sus pensamientos-

_Vamos a hacer una finta y vamos a atacar a la monja, la estrategia de la ángel caída es una excelente idea_

Sin ser conscientes de que fueron traicionadas por sus propios pechos, las chicas fueron en contra del dragón rojo, para ver como este eludía su finta y en cambio imprimía su energía mágica en los hombros de estas

-es hora, el mejor ataque del sekiryuutei… dress break-

Chasqueando los dedos, las ropas y armaduras de las chicas fueron desechas, avergonzadas en todo su ser, estas abandonaron todo plan de escape y se ocultaron en una cabaña cercana, la mirada de confianza y de perversión de issei desaparecieron tan pronto vieron el gesto molesto de la peli negra

-¿realmente has utilizado tu poder de dragon y de demonio para crear un ataque tan bajo? Eres repulsivo gusano asqueroso-

Interesado en lo ocurrido abajo, cao cao no demoro en hacer su analizis

-tengan cuidado, ese ser de ahí abajo, es el sekyriuutei mas débil de toda la historia, pero en cambio, las mujeres no pueden combatir contra el sin una voluntad de acero o sin sentir vergüenza, a diferencia de sus antecesores, el no ha sucumbido al odio ni a la juggernut drive, por lo que puede que sea uno de los emperadores rojos mas poderosos a su modo-

El peli castaño se sintió extraño recibiendo esa clase de cumplido, pero no hubo tiempo para contemplar eso, al observar con detalle, tanto xenovia, como irina como kiba estaban siendo superados por otro espadachín, este tenia el cabello blanco y una gran cantidad de espadas colgando de su cintura, todas ellas de distintas clases, incluyendo sagradas y demoniacas de gran nivel

-maldicion-

Farfullo xenovia al ver su espada destruida, no era la durandal si no una de las espadas sacro demoniacas de kiba

-balmung, gram… como es esto posible?-

Murmuraba kiba algo agotado y superado por el poder del espadachín de la facción de los héroes, sin perder mas tiempo, el peli castaño dio la espalda a la ángel caído

_Dragonnian shot_

Un ataque especialmente poderoso y centrado atravezo el campo de batalla arazando con todas las proles del tártaro que circundaban el lugar, dándole tiempo a kiba y a las chicas de que retrocedieran en contra de sigfried, espadachín descendiente del guerrero que asesino a fafnir y obtuvo la inmortalidad, gracias a ese pequeño campo defensivo, todo el mundo habia retrocedido, ambos bandos estaban reagrupados de nuevo, a excepción del sekiriuutei y la ángel caída

-bastardo, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan poderoso?-

Preguntaba molesta la pelinegra preparándose para atacar de nuevo

-calmate raynare, si no te controlas terminaras perdiendo de nuevo-

Esta vez quien hablo a la distancia fue cao cao de nuevo, estaba herido y sus ropas cortadas, pero no se veia como si fuese a dejar de luchar pronto

-¡no me des ordenes humano!- grito molesta la peli negra, sin embargo esto no perturbo mayormente al peli negro

-vinimos aca con la intensión de atacar al grupo de los gremory, y de raptar al kyubi, objetivos sencillos en si, pero parece que hemos subestimado al dragón emperador rojo, no solo a el, el resto de la casa gremory es especialmente aterrador como demonios jóvenes, no cometeremos el mismo error de la facción de los antiguos señores demonios, nosotros, no, yo no subestimare a hyodo issei para mi, el será el sekiryuutei mas poderoso de toda la historia-

Antes de que issei pudiese decir algo, ahora el que hablaba era azazel sensei

-ya veo, aun así, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de ustedes?¿cuál es el objetivo de la facción de los héroes?-

El peli negro sonrio ante la pregunta

-ninguno en especial, solo queremos demostrar que los humanos son superiores a todos ustedes, tanto angeles, como dragones o demonios, nosotros dominamos el mundo por eso los acabaremos a todos ustedes-

La sonrisa del ángel caído líder se hacía mas grande

-interesante meta para alguien que revive a un ángel caído para hacerla parte de su armada-

El peli negro se arrreglo el cabello con una mano, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro

-como dije, el sekyriuutei es uno de los elemento de guerra mas preocupante que he visto en este lugar, por lo que no puedo enfrentarlo a fuerza bruta, al menos no sin recopilar unos cuantos datos, cosa que aquí la impulsiva raynare ha reunido para mi, pero aun falta saber algunas cosas mas-

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta debido a las palabras de cao cao, una sutil niebla gris comenzó a crecer a los pies de la ángel caída

-¿unas cosas mas?- pregunto curioso issei

-si, ¿dime hyodo issei, hasta donde llegarías por alguien que te traiciono?-

Tan pronto dijo eso, la niebla que estaba en el suelo se extendió voluminosamente sobre ángel caída quien no podía moverse, sus piernas estaban totalmente cubiertas y su mano con la cual sostenia su lanza estaba paralizada

-¡cao cao, maldito imbécil!-

Gruño la peli negra, pero antes de poder decir algo mas, una espada la atravesaba en su pecho por la espalda, al ver con mas detalle, observo a la chica rubia de la facción de los héroes

-lo siento ángel chan, nada personal-

Todo el mundo estaba atónito ante esa traición, pero aquello que habia acabado de ocurrir logro perturbar a alguien mas con mayor impacto

-¡raynare!-

Sin pensar mayormente o lidiar con las consecuencias, el peli negro se acerco rápidamente a ver cómo estaba la peli negra, esta estaba aun en shock, de nuevo sentía su ser desvanecerse, sentia como la niebla comenzaba a arrastrarla y su visión se hacía borrosa, de pronto, sintió que su arrastre se estaba deteniendo

-¡raynare, no te mueras!-

Ese grito logro que ella volviese un tanto en si, para ver al chico de armadura roja sin su casco sujetándola por su espalda y su mano

-¿issei?-

Logro murmurar débilmente, pero pronto su arrastre a la niebla volvió, ahora era por que dos personas estaban siendo arrastradas, ella y el peli castaño

-¡maldición!-

Grito issei tratando de sailr, pero sus piernas también estaban ya atrapadas en la niebla y podía sentir como su ser era engullida por esta

-¡basta idiota, suéltame, si sigues así también serás devorado por esta cosa!-

Era cierto, ni el mismo sabia por que estaba haciendo eso, pero hubieron dos razones suficientes para que el lo considerara, la primera, no quería ver morir a la ángel caída de nuevo, la segunda, durante su encuentro contra diodora astharoth el ver como asia fue engullida por una dimensión parecída a esa niebla y saber que ella pudo haber muerto definitivamente ahí, fue suficiente razon para que el arriesgara su propia vida para proteger a la peli negra

-¡no me importa, ya te dije que no dejare que mueras de nuevo!-

De haber podido mover sus manos, la peli negra hubiese llevado su mano a su boca totalmente impactada, pero por ahora, sus ojos abiertos como platos y una lagrima que se avecinaba en su ojos fue todo lo que pudo ver issei antes de que ambos fuesen consumidos por la neblina…-

**final capitulo 3**

bien, hay varias cosas que caben aclarar, la primera de ellas, es como bien he dicho, esto va desde una seccion de la novela ligera hasta otra, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a reescribir todo el capitulo, por lo que en vez de hacer enfasis en los demas personajes, simplemente me centrare en raynare y en issei, obviamente en rias tambien en un futuro (todo el mundo sabe por que) si me pongo en la tarea de tratar de ser mas especifico en situaciones y en detalles de las peleas, terminare reescribiendo los tomos y eso es algo que me tomaria mucho tiempo solo para que ustedes leyeran algo que ya han leido, y no tengo el tiempo para eso, tendran que disculparme, pero es asi

lo segundo, mis lectores mas leales saben que yo hago ciertos cameos de algunas series o video juegos, seria interesante ver quien descubre el cameo en este cap, sera interesante ver quien la puede coger de primerazo, si no, pues tambien es mejor asi

y tercero, con este fic, tengo la ambicion de que esta historia sea la numero uno en todas las listas de los fics en españo de highschool dxd, (competir contra los fics en ingles es imposible :v) asi que con su apoyo espero que esta historia cuando termine sea la numero uno en favoritos, comentarios, seguidores, etc, pero claro, en gran parte dependera de mi y de mi capacidad de hacer que esta historia sea la mejor, cosa que me esforzare mas de lo que ustedes creen

no siendo mas se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño deseandoles buena suerte y una agradable noche, espero sus comentarios para saber en que mejorar o su opinion personal del tema


	4. supervivencia y un poco mas

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**bien cuarto capitulo, debo decir que he estado algo ocupado estos dias, pero bueno, ahi hice el esfuerzo, actualize y espero que les guste el rumbo que esta tomando esta historia, por cierto, debido a las constantes peticiones que me han llegado sobre el tema, me tomare el trabajo de alargar un poco mas este fic, todo sea por ustedes**

**ROY4: necesito visitar ese burdel. muero por hacerlo :v :v :v y yo quiero ver que ust publique esas historias, son realmente dementes, tanto que puedo esperar una gran historia de su parte, publique pronto**

**SEÑOR NBA (para evitar que borren su nombre en mi comentario): siento lo de la ortografia, pese a que le meto entusiasmo a esto, es muy poco el tiempo que tengo para revisar y para escribir, practicamente vivo con sueño, ya me lo ha aconcejado otro amigo asi que tratare de tener mas cuidado**

**MADAFAKIU: vaya, esto es una sorpresa agradable para mi, espero mas comentario de tu parte compañero, siempre es agradable ver a alguien de distinta habla disfrutando de mi fic, te has ganado mi aprecio por tu comentario**

**JOSE: pos bueno, ahi lo subi :v**

**RIAS: te estabas demorando señorita, sera leer esta cap y si, definitivamente tratare de hacerla un tanto larga, pero interesante**

_El veneno que se ha derramado  
de tus venas es una pocion  
dulce vino que me ha emborrachado  
es un elixir para no morir  
es la llama que me ha acariciado  
es un infierno en el corazon  
triste sueño que ah terminado  
por ahogarse en la realidad  
esas rosas del jardin secreto  
han robado nuestra identidad  
sus espinas sangran nuestros cuerpos  
empapandose de eternidad  
si la noche nos tiene en sus manos  
de estrellas yo te hare un collar  
si el dia me descubre huyendo  
mis cenizas me delataran. _

la ultima sinfonia del corazon - anabantha

**capitulo 4: supervivencia y un poco mas**

_-¡no me importa, ya te dije que no dejare que mueras de nuevo!-_

Sus palabras aun sonaban en lo mas profundo de su mente, por su puesto, esas palabras simplemente resonaban como un susurro, incluso ella podía entender que estaba durmiendo, o si no lo estaba, al menos estaba inconsciente, por lo que cuando su sentido común y lógico comenzó a actuar aun en medio de su estado, sus sueños se fueron disipando, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos de nuevo

-gggg-

Las primeras sensaciones que acuso su cuerpo fueron un dolor intenso, entonces fue cuando sus últimos recuerdos vinieron, haciendo que rápidamente tratara de sentarse, pero la cortada en su espalda y en su pecho hacían que ella no se pudiera mover mayormente

-¡AAHHHHH!-

Sin considerar mayormente su situación actual, puso su energía en su mano rodeándola con su twilight healling, comenzando a tratar su herida tan pronto como ella podía, el dolor intenso hacia que esta labor fuese difícil, pero con el pasar de unos instantes que parecían ser eternos, su dolor comenzó a mermar, haciendo que ella poco a poco pudiese recuperar la compostura, gracias a esto observo el lugar donde estaba despertando esta vez, no era difícil deducir que estaba en una cueva donde habían unos cuantos racimos de hojas de considerable tamaño y una pequeña hoguera, a la par de varias antorchas que colgaban en la pared

-¿Dónde se supone que estoy?-

Aunque tenía su mano ahí, por la concentración del dolor no noto que su herida en su pecho y en su espalda… ambas estaban cubiertas por unos retazos de ropa de tela gruesa de color azul oscuro, la parte de sus voluptuosos senos estaba cubierta por una camisa de color rojo, ya habiendo recuperado un poco de su aliento, se cubrió su cuerpo con los pocos retazos de ropa que no estaban manchados de sangre, al salir de la cueva observo de nuevo con cierta inquietud, que el cielo no era visible, solo había una capa gris enorme en forma de cúpula, igual que en la dimensión de cao cao, atrás de la cueva había una especie de selva extraña, la fauna era una distinta a la que había en japon o en cualquier otro lugar del mundo humano, sintiéndose un tanto mas recompuesta, se sintió con confianza de salir a observar el extraño lugar, teniendo cuidado de no perder de vista donde estaba la cueva donde ella había despertado, esa fogata no había aparecido ahí por si misma.

Durante algunos minutos simplemente rondo el lugar teniendo cuidado de no hacer mayor ruido, los hechos antes de su desmayo vinieron a su mente lentamente, recordando que fue traicionada por cao cao y herida de muerte por Jeanne, o hubiese sido así si no hubiese sido tratada, el problema, era quien se había encargado de hacerle ese mínimo de curación, persona que no demoro en encontrar un tanto a lo lejos, en un lugar forcejeando con un extraño animal de un tamaño no mayor al de un cerdo

En ese momento noto que el no estaba vistiendo nada de la cintura para arriba, haciendo que rápidamente notara que las telas rotas que ella estaba vistiendo para cubrir su pecho, eran de hecho la chaqueta y la camisa del dragón emperador rojo, ese pensamiento rápidamente la llevo a que su sangre comenzara a hervir, por lo que sin dar tiempo de aviso y sin si quiera mediar las consecuencias, materializo su einlanzer y sin casi preparar energía para esta la arrojo, esperando matar al maldito mocoso de una sola vez, obviamente el peli castaño observo a la distancia el brillo naciente de la lanza por lo cual cuando esta vino a el, simplemente materializo su boosted gear y detuvo el ataque que no llevaba mucha potencia en este

-¡raynare!-

Ignorando su presa recién casada, el pelo castaño se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba el ángel caído, observando cómo esta lo observaba con desprecio

-¡escoria, ¿Quién te dio permiso para tocarme?!-

El pudo ver como a diferencia de las demás chicas que eran víctimas de su insaciable lujuria, la peli negra no lo observaba con pena o con su pudor afectado, al parecer realmente estaba molesta por el simple hecho de haber sido tocada por el peli castaño, antes de que si quiera este pudiese terminar de procesar esta información, la peliblanca ya preparaba una de sus lanzas propias de luz, pero antes de poder si quiera acertarla bien el dolor en su pecho la hizo retroceder, dándole a entender que no había curado toda su herida con su sacred gear, momento que aprovechó el peli café para poder tomarla de sus muñecas y arrinconarla contra una especie de árbol

-¡quédate quieta, tienes un enorme agujero en tu pecho y en tu espalda ¿Cómo puedes si quiera moverte en ese estado?!-

La peli negra forcejeaba por tratar de zafarse, pero la fuerza del peli castaño y la forma en la que la tenía sujeta no le permitía ninguna clase de movimiento útil, se resignó simplemente a mirar a su enemigo con tanto desprecio como podía hacer su gesto, por su parte el peli castaño no estaba en una posición muy cómoda que digamos estaba entre el dilema moral de moverse y comenzar una pelea, o mantenerse detenido ahí, reteniendo a la peli negra hasta que esta se calmara, por unos instantes se mantuvieron solo así, mirando en cualquier dirección que no fuera al rostro del otro, por lo que la programación pervertida automática del peli castaño ordeno ver donde estaban las voluptuosas cualidades de la peli negra

_Vamos compañero, se que tu eres un pervertido sin remedio, pero esta chica es tu enemiga mortal por el amor al cielo, ¿puedes evitar babear mirándole las tetas?_

-no es eso draig, recuerdo que ella tenia una enorme cortada que atravesaba su pecho, ahora esta no parece estar… y vamos, que oppais se carga esta chica- pensaba el peli castaño sonrojándose y haciendo cara de tonto

_¿Por qué no me puedo suicidar como lo haría un ente cualquiera ante el sufrimiento?_

Mientras el dragon y su fiel amigo debatían psicológicamente si yuuma chan tenía o no tenía grandes atributos, la aludida respiraba agitadamente de lo molesta, estaba herida y retenida, si bien una cosa era ser derrotada en batalla un sinfín de veces, el ser humillada a tal nivel era otra cosa, el hecho de no poder defenderse la hacía sentir aun peor

-…hasta cuando…-

Murmuraba casi susurrantemente, aquellas simples palabras hicieron que issei retomara la realidad para alzar su mirada a la oji violeta quien lo miraba con una tremenda ira asesina a la par de con unas cuantas lagrimas que trataban de salir pero el orgullo no las dejaba

-¡¿hasta cuándo piensas humillarme hyodo issei?!-

El peli castaño la observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el tenía una idea de cómo era la peli negra, un ser cruel, vil y despiadado, pero en ese momento, esa faceta tan dolida, le hizo sentir un vacío en su ser, ¿Qué era lo que ella pensaba realmente de el? Pensando en eso, simplemente inclino su mirada hacia otro lado, sin dejar de retener a la peli negra

-realmente no se cómo te he estado humillando, créeme que es verdad cuando te digo que no quiero que sufras por mi culpa raynare-

-¡por eso mismo…!- el grito del ángel caído fue un látigo para el dragón emperador rojo -¡deja de sentir lastima de mi maldito infeliz, eres mil veces superior a mi, eres más poderoso, vives mucho mejor y tienes el aprecio de gente importante, ¿para qué sigues pretendiendo ser amable conmigo escoria? Solo mátame de una vez, he llegado al punto que ni si quiera puedo resistirme físicamente a que me sometas contra un árbol-

El peli castaño observaba el rostro de raynare quien después de gritar todo lo que tenía que gritarle simplemente reclino su rostro también hacia un costado, esta vez su lagrima no pudo ser contenida, recorriendo su mejilla como un hilo de plata, la mente del peli castaño era un desorden, pero ante el ya no veia a la terrible bruja que el consideraba a la mujer frente a el, ahora veia a una adolescente como cualquier otra, eso si una vil perra en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero pese a ser eso, no solo su figura aparentaba ser la de una niña, quizás no era tan fría como lo aparentaba ser, mas cuando ese desahogo le recordó todo aquello que azazel le dijo en el tren

-tu… lo siento…-

La peli negra no alzo su rostro, en cambio simplemente lo enfoco con sus ojos de mala gana

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Si es por seguir viviendo, puedes arreglarlo matándote tan rápido como puedas-

Si bien las palabras del ángel caído pretendían ser veneno, el dragón rojo ignoraba esto, ahora trataba de ver mas alla de la posición de un enemigo

-no… mi poder… mi sacred gear, siempre me han traido problemas a mi y a mis amigos, por este poder siempre hay monstruos, enfermos de pelea y muchos otros fenómenos tras de mi y de mis amigos, incluso en muchas veces los he visto heridos de gravedad, si no es que en el limbo final entre la vida y la muerte…- eso ultimo lo decía recordando cómo casi pierde definitivamente a Asia -…pero no pensé que pudiese afectar tanto a alguien, yo… yo no puedo decir que desearía no haberte conocido, por que es mentira, si para ti fue una farsa, yuuma chan fue importante para mi, pero hubiese sido mejor que nunca hubiese tenido este poder en mi, así no te hubiese lastimado tanto-

Raynare escuchaba todo aun caris baja, pero su expresión de enojo había desaparecido entre el mar de las palabras de issei, por su parte esta hacía ya un rato en medio de su meditación había soltado a la peli negra, por lo que esta estaba libre, aun así, ambos estaban frente a frente confrontándose directamente aun si no se veían a los ojos

-sabes, realmente odio eso de ti-

Murmuro aun con tono de voz violento, pero ya no evidenciaba odio como tal, el peli castaño la observo

-supongo que si, pero… solamente soy un idiota- casi siempre el se glorificaba de ser un simple idiota frente a sus enemigos, ahora mismo no era así, el mismo lo pensaba también, no era mas que un idiota con todo el peso de la palabra, por lo que dejando así, finalmente retrocedió alejándose de la peli negra, alzando a la presa que el había cazado, sin decir nada simplemente la cargo y se dirigió en dirección a la cueva, la peli negra pensó en volar por el lugar y explorar el alrededor, hyodo issei había hecho la labor de dejarla en paz, ella no podía derrotarlo de manera alguna así que era mejor también dejar las cosas así y alejarse lo mas pronto posible de el, pero esa niebla tan densa alrededor, daba a entender que no estaban en un lugar común y corriente, durante un largo tiempo se quedo simplemente sentada, observando el lugar en cuestión.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y el emperador dragón rojo ya había terminado de disfrutar de su cena improvisada, el sabor de aquella carne era conocida para el, aquello hizo que aun con su minúscula capacidad racional dedujera que algo estaba fuera de lugar ahí

-este lugar… es como la montaña donde estuve con el viejo tannin-

Era cierto, la fauna y la flora del lugar era como la de la montaña y el valle de los dragones bajo el cuidado de meteor blaze tannin , si eso fuera así, ellos estaban en el inframundo, pero el cielo y la densidad del aire era totalmente distinta, era como si la niebla que los trago los hubiese llevado a un mundo totalmente aparte de la realidad, aquello era preocupante, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de ese lugar, pero para ello necesitaba energía, duraría un tiempo largo si no hacia las cosas bien, y uno no tan largo si lograba ser inteligente, un enorme reto para el emperador dragón rojo, ya después de confrontar a raynare, ya no le interesaba hablar mucho mas con ella, el estaba consciente de lo que pensaba y en lo que creía, el no la odiaba, pero tampoco la perdonaría, simplemente la mantendría alejada de el y eso sería todo, eso era lo mejor que el podía hacer por el mismo y estaba seguro que ese era el concejo que le iban a dar sus amigos

En aquella dimensión no oscurecía, por lo que la noción de tiempo era bastante difícil de sostener, el sekiryuutei dormía y despertaba en horas aleatorias, siempre haciendo lo mismo, explorar un tanto mas lejos el lugar y en el proceso cazar una presa para poder mantenerse funcional, el agua que necesitaba se la proporcionaba de los frutos que habia en el lugar, no había encontrado ninguna fuente de agua aun, y no parecía que fuera a haber alguna pronto, durante su entrenamiento con tannin, supo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre supervivencia en ambientes selváticos como esos, así que por esa parte el no sintió preocupación alguna, en uno de sus tantos ciclos, uno que fue especialmente largo, no espero que al volver a la cueva encontrara a la peli negra tirada en el suelo inconsciente al parecer, sin mayor afan tampoco se dispuso a revisar como estaba, al observarla de cerca, ya estaba vistiendo una ropa mas casual, no estaba en su traje de ángel caído, simplemente llevaba una falda y una chaqueta, típica de su ropa de humana fingida, tampoco estaba herida o hambrienta, simplemente estaba cansada, eso lo supo al recogerla en sus brazos, aun así, su cansancio parecía ser bastante amplio para que ella ni si quiera hiciese un gesto cuando el la levanto, así que ignorándola por completo simplemente la dejo donde estaba acostada, procediendo el a dormir una siesta, aun no lograba salir de ahí y ya había perdido la noción del tiempo completamente

Poco a poco la peli negra se despertaba nuevamente, esta vez, recordando que buscaría la cueva donde estaba alojándose el sekyriuutei, su plan era no alejarse de esta, pero después de su última discusión con el dragón rojo quedo tan frustrada que simplemente alzo el vuelo buscando irse de esa dimensión, grato error cometió pues esta era como un bosque interminable, por mas que volo alto o lejos, no encontró ningún lugar al dónde ir en ese laberinto, por lo que tardo lo que ella considero varios días hasta encontrar esa cueva, quedando totalmente agotada en el trayecto, al levantarse, observo que el peli castaño estaba en un racimo de hojas lejos de ella, deduciendo que estaba durmiendo

-vaya-

No esperaba encontrar al sekiryuutei al despertar, con suerte ella dormiría ahí y se iria antes de que este volviese, pero el ver que este volvió y simplemente la ignoro para acostarse a dormir, le hizo relamerse sutilmente, no podía matarlo en combate, era cierto, pero el acababa de cometer el error de ser vulnerable frente a ella, y eso era algo que ella no iba a desaprovechar, así que haciendo el menor ruido posible, se acercó al chico sigilosamente y con su mano creo una lanza de luz sencilla, pero que cumpliría su labor a tan corta distancia, ahora ella tenia una amplia lanza apuntando a la cien del chico, esta a unos cuantos centímetros de el, la oportunidad le parecía tan perfecta que incluso era extraña, eso la hizo detenerse un momento, momento que su mente aprovecho para hacer un aluvial de recuerdos del chico indefenso en el suelo

-solo un movimiento, y todo el tormento habrá acabado-

Parecía tan increíblemente fácil que sentía que era mentira, o eso disparaba su mente consciente, dentro de ella comenzaba a nacer la duda, ¿valdría la pena matarlo? Ella siempre trataba de ignorarlo a gritos, pero en ese momento crítico, ella comprendía que al hacerlo, acabaría con la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por ella, que trataba de entenderla y si no era eso, al menos trataba de que ella continuase con su vida, pensando en eso se quedó ahí un rato, simplemente con la lanza estática en el aire

-¿Por qué no lo haces?-

Entonces la voz del peli castaño la volvió a la realidad, el seguía sin moverse, pero evidentemente era el quien había hablado

-¿acaso has estado despierto todo este tiempo?-

El silencio gobernó la cueva por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar

-eso no importa, ¿Por qué no intentaste matarme mientras estaba durmiendo? Era una excelente oportunidad-

La peli negra se sintió inquieta con esa pregunta, no quería mostrar debilidad alguna, pero no hacia falta ignorar por mas tiempo que ella ya no quería matar a hyodo issei

-por nada en especial, tu no me atacaste cuando estaba durmiendo, así que yo no iba a hacerlo tampoco, no caería tan bajo-

Diciendo eso, hizo desaparecer la energía de sus manos, el peli castaño seguía rezagado en su lugar

-no pensaste así cuando fingiste tu cita conmigo, me atacaste cuando era más vulnerable-

La peli negra se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, a ella le divertía atacar a la gente por donde mas les dolía, pero en ese momento, lo último que quería hacer era comenzar una pelea, ya no tenía sentido en lo más profundo de ella

-no te lo tomes personal, yo solo estaba actuando bajo órdenes, culpa a dios de haber puesto esa sacred gear en ti, esa es la única razón por la que nos conocimos-

Ahora la peli negra se alejaba del peli castaño, sentándose en el racimo de hojas mirando a la fogata, unos instantes despues issei se levantaba de su cama improvisada un tanto fastidiado, o eso daba a entender su expresión en su rostro, por un largo rato ambos estuvieron así, simplemente en silencio observando a cualquier lugar que pudiesen ver sin tener contacto entre ellos, el tiempo siguió corriendo, si bien ambos se detestaban a cierto nivel bastante bajo ya, nunca cruzaron palabra en los días siguientes, ahora la rutina de ambos disponía de lo mismo, tanto el como ella salían en momentos disparejos a explorar el lugar y a volver mas adelante, mientras raynare nunca se dispuso a cazar y solo se alimentaba de lo que ella consideraba que eran frutos comestibles, issei siempre llegaba con un animal muerto en sus brazos, si bien el por minima disposición y por su sentido bizarro de caballerosidad siempre dejaba algo de carne a la hoguera, la peli negra nunca acepto este aporte de el, tampoco nunca dejo un solo fruto que llevaba a la cueva, una relación bastante fría y unilateral, pero ambos sabían que de una manera u otra habían dado un enorme paso al permitirse dormir juntos en el mismo lugar, así no se trataran entre ellos en lo más mínimo

* * *

De esa rutina llevaban un tiempo, tanto que ya parecía ser algo extraño para ambos, si issei bien era una persona sociable, su corazón herido impedía que comenzara una charla con la chica y para evitar sentirse abandonado, siempre hablaba con draig, esa era la ventaja de tener un dragón en su brazo viviendo en el, pero raynare estaba completamente sola, si bien estaba acostumbrada ya a su soledad desde su renacimiento, ahora aquello parecía ser aun peor, vivía con alguien, pero no cruzaba palabra con el

-sabes… ese pedazo de carne que siempre dejo ahí es para ti, no se si lo hayas notado-

La peli negra sintió su ser estremecer al escuchar una voz dirigiéndose a ella de nuevo, aun así, no perdió su compostura

-¿crees que me importa? Jamás tomare algo que venga de ti-

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, el peli castaño se acercó a ella, quedando frente a frente ambos sentados, la repentina entrada del peli castaño fue algo que no espero el ángel caído

-¡aléjate de mi imbécil!-

Ella trato de retroceder, pero por instinto esperaba a que el peli castaño la detuviese con un forcejeo o algo, pero para su extrañeza, este no se movió, simplemente permaneció sentado viéndola fijamente

-estamos atrapados en este lugar sin saber como salir, si podemos al menos tratar de convivir un poco más agradablemente, quizás se nos ocurra una manera de escapar… por lo que por favor, ¿dime que es lo que mas odias de mi?-

La peli negra lo observaba con ojos abiertos, no podía creer tanta estupidez concentrada

-¡¿es que acaso no te ha quedado claro?, tu pequeña sabandija, desde el momento que te conocí solo me has traído problemas, me quitaste a mi presa, me despojaste de mis últimos aliados, hiciste que me mataran y siempre…-

-tu también… me engañaste raynare, fingiste que yo era importante para ti, cuando fuiste yuuma chan y me pediste que saliéramos… yo realmente fui feliz, nunca antes habia tenido una novia, y menos alguien tan linda, realmente me sentí bastante bien… todo eso se fue al traste cuando me traicionaste, desde ese momento siempre buscaste atormentarme tanto como pudieses, no te quejes de lo que yo he hecho, tu…- esta vez tomo un poco de tiempo para poder continuar

-…tu rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos…-

La pelinegra se quedó en silencio un rato, por mas que ahora respetara a hyodo issei por su poder, le seguía pareciendo patético que siguiese prendido al recuerdo de su mas hipócrita actuación hasta la fecha, aun así, la expresión melancólica que antes le causaba tanta gracia, ahora le despertaba otro sentimiento, remordimiento, cuando se dio cuenta de eso, atribuyo esa parte patética de si misma a la falta de comunicación extrema a la que había estado sometida al vivir en esa dimensión

-es tu culpa, no se que clase de idiota caería con una actuación tan pobre como lo era la "dulce y tierna yuuma chan"-

Issei la confrontaba totalmente dolido por lo que escuchaba, el sabía que eso era cierto, pero había una razón por la que el estaba haciendo ese humillante esfuerzo

_Se fuerte compañero, si no liman sus diferencias pronto, no podrán salir de este lugar, solo entre ambos pueden pensar en cómo salir de este infierno_

_-_lo se draig, pero esto es duro-

Pensaba internamente el peli castaño

-…además no se por qué te sigues aferrando a esa falsa imitación, ahora vives como un demonio bastante respetado y por lo que vi tu y rias gremory son novios-

Issei abrió los ojos como platos al ver que la peli negra no tenía ninguna expresión antagónica en su rostro, ahora lo observaba solo con seriedad, pero toda hostilidad había desaparecido de sus facciones, pero no solo eso, el tono de voz con el que lo dijo, además, a que se refería con eso? Ella vio el gesto confundido de issei por lo que entendido que incluso hasta para eso, era un imbécil

-yo los vi besándose cuando se despidieron en la estación de trenes-

-¿estación de trenes?- entonces fue cuando recordó el beso furtivo de la presidenta del club de ocultismo haciendo que este se pusiera rojo a tope y comenzara a tartamudear, ante esto la peli negra simplemente estrecho los ojos un tanto

-tu ya vives feliz por tu cuenta hyodo issei, sin embargo yo…-

No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, issei tampoco entendía por que las expresiones de la peli negra cambiaban tanto tan rápido, de nuevo un ceño fruncido estaba puesto en su rostro, pero ahora no observaba a ninguna parte en particular

-simplemente lo que mas odio es el hecho de ver como un idiota descerebrado como tu puede vivir tan feliz mientras que yo vivo arrastrándome en el suelo, vigilándote para hacerte miserable, siendo que irónicamente tu felicidad es mi culpa por haberte asesinado-

El peli castaño no podía con la impresión de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿la rabia de raynare era un caso de envidia? No , no podía ser tan simple, había algo más de trasfondo en todo eso, entonces, haciendo brillar más que nunca su única neurona lógico funcional a tal punto de casi fundirla, logro entender que aquella bruja frente a el, realmente era solamente una chica solitaria

-yo… lo siento raynare… jamás entendí como te sentías realmente-

La peli negra parpadeo ante ese comentario

-¿a que te refieres?-

-siempre he sido un cabeza hueca, pero desde que renací como demonio, tuve la buena suerte de contar con grandes amigos, mi única ambición real… (fuera de ser rey del harem) era poder protegerlos a ellos con mi poder, gracias a ellos jamás he sufrido solo, ellos siempre me han apoyado en aquello que más necesitaba, pero por ello también tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderlos, mi único temor es que no pueda evitar que algo malo les pase,por qué no quiero sentirme solo y mucho menos perder a la gente que me rodea, me disculpo porque hasta ahora acabo de notar, que tu has estado sola desde que nos conocimos, no me voy a disculpar como he dicho antes, pero, si te hace sentir un tanto mejor, no me importa si es yuuma chan o raynare, para mi, no importa cuánto me odies, nunca más te dejare sola, así salgamos de aca…-

No supo cual fue el disparate mental que le obligo a decir aquellas palabras, quien sabia, quizás era el tiempo de estar tanto tiempo solos y aislados, quizás era el hecho de que no importaba como lo viera, sus pesadillas siempre le recordaron que siempre quiso que las cosas entre ambos terminaran de forma distinta pero

-… no importa las mentiras que me hayas dicho, yo estaré ahí para ti para evitar que vuelvas a sentirte sola…-

Aun así si todo era irracional, era cierto, solo por ese deseo interno de que nada hubiese terminado mal se esfumara por una verdadera oportunidad de hacer las paces, lo arriesgaría todo, incluso sus rencores contra el ángel, se sorprendió a si mismo al sentirse tan bien al decir aquellas palabras, por su parte la peli negra ahora estaba estática, aquellas palabras eran como navajas que entraban en su piel de manera violenta, pero no por que fuese malo, si no por lo impactante, se sintió golpeada por esas palabras como nunca antes se había sentido impactada, su parte racional le ordenaba levantarse y volver a intentar matar a hyodo issei, pero por ahora ella sabia que estaba esperando de forma consciente o inconsciente esas palabras

-…tu… ¿Cómo puedes decir esas palabras?...-

El peli castaño se sorprendió aun mas al ver a la peli negra sollozando frente a el, incluso gimoteaba en silencio, ella no lo miraba a el a los ojos, simplemente tapaba sus ojos violetas con una mano mientras luchaba por contener el llanto

-… ¿Cómo puedes creer que puedes ser cercano a alguien como yo?...- las palabras del chico eran como un huracán en su mente, no podía pensar racionalmente ya -…yo solo he engañado durante mi vida como ángel caído, solo he traicionado, solo he vivido por mi propia arrogancia y codicia…- pronto medio ordenando sus ideas, entendido que si aquello era tan duro para ella, era porque en el fondo, en lo mas profundo de su negro corazón, solo buscaba la aceptación de la única persona que se seguía preocupando por ella

-…¿Cómo puede haber una persona tan gentil como tu?...¿y cómo puede esa persona decirme lo que me dijiste aun cuando te traicione y te quite tu vida?-

Ahora extendiendo sus alas, se cubrió con estas rezagándose en lo mas profundo de su ser, no quería ser vista mas así, vulnerable ante la persona que mas odiaba, y que al mismo tiempo entendía que mas estaba estimando, issei, confundido e impactado, trato de acercarse a la chica

-¡no te acerques sekyriuutei, no te he dado permiso de acercarte a mi!-

Sus palabras duras fueron suficiente para alejar a issei, pero el vio como estas palabras no cargaban odio ni ninguna emoción negativa, evidentemente la peli negra estaba bastante confundida y eso hasta el lo comprendía, por que el también estaba igual

-saldré a explorar de nuevo raynare…- cuando dio la señal a su guante de iniciar el conteo regresivo del balance breaker, volteo a observar a la peli negra quien seguía gimoteando aun en la protección de su ser

-… si salimos de aca, prometo que nunca más estarás sola…-

Y así la armadura carmesí cubrió al peli castaño, quien inmediatamente extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad, mientras tanto la peli negra siguió acurrucada sobre si misma, con su mente hecha un desastre, aun así, cuando después de unos minutos pudo comenzar a recomponerse, se dio cuenta de cuanta paz comenzaba a sentir, hyodo issei, su mayor desgracia, también era su mayor meta, y aquella parecía no ser imposible

-…gracias…-

* * *

Transcurrió otra jornada de exploración sin mayor suerte, cosa que hizo que el peli castaño regresara a la cueva simplemente con otra presa que el había cazado, se sintió algo afligido al ver que no había nadie mas en el lugar, la peli negra no se encontraba en ninguna parte

_No es tu culpa compañero, tu hiciste las cosas mejor de lo que te las pude haber explicado_

La única razón por la que hyodo issei se había arrojado al barranco de la humillante labor de hablar con raynare, era por que el mismo draig le había aconsejado sobre que hacer para sobrevivir, y era evidente que si bien contar con la ayuda de alguien mas no era cien por ciento indispensable, el vivir completamente solo como un ermitaño era algo realmente dañino para el

-supongo que si, aun así, no deja de ser algo triste-

Sin darse más tiempo para ceremonias ni para nada, el pelo castaño comenzó a preparar su presa para comer, una cena silenciosa, como siempre, pero se había acostumbrado a la compañía silenciosa de la peli negra, su corazón se hundió un tanto al sentirse completamente solo, o así era, ya que mientras comía, escucho un suave aleteo en la salida de la cueva, para su sorpresa, el ángel caído estaba ahí, como siempre con unos cuantos frutos

-¡raynare!-

Dijo issei asombrado, la peli negra se sintió extraña al ser nombrada así, pero decidió ignorarlo entrando a la cueva

-¿se puede saber por qué la euforia? Yo duermo también aca niñato- el aludido se sintió más estúpido que de costumbre por un momento, el ya había asumido que raynare se había ido de aquel lugar después de la charla de ambos, pero el verla ahí con sus típicos alimentos, le hizo entender que ella ya había salido a hacer su propio patrullaje

-no… no es por nada, es solo que…-

Antes de continuar hablando, el pelo castaño se confundió al ver como el ángel caído en vez de ir a su rincón, se acercaba a la fogata, sentándose cerca de esta y ofreciéndole al dragón rojo uno de los frutos de ella, el no cabía de su expresión

-raynare-

-solo acéptala, yo a cambio tomare algo de carne… comer solo fruta es algo fastidioso-

Sin responder por la impresión, el pelo castaño le paso al ángel caído un trozo grande de su presa, esta sin mayor pena comenzó a engullir su presa como si fuese un animal hambriento, pero eso no importaba, issei estaba maravillado de ver que todo había cambiado de una manera tan radical como gratificante, ya no eran dos enemigos encerrados en un mismo lugar, al menos, ya eran dos personas en paz, o al menos eso parecía ser, no le molestaba pensar que era así

Ya habiendo terminado su comida, ambos se quedaron sentados viendo la fogata, a diferencia de antes, un tanto más cerca, ya no se arrinconaban a los extremos respectivos de su pequeño hogar, de alguna manera la charla que tuvieron funciono en cierta medida eso se sintió al ver que al menos ahora, ya no eran enemigos, al menos eso podían asumir sin necesidad de palabra alguna

Pasaron los días y de nuevo se estancó la monotonía en esa cuestión, pero el mismo tiempo se encargó de que la relación entre ambos continuase siendo menos neutral

-yo…- comenzó la peli negra un día cuando estaba comiendo con issei -…debo disculparme contigo hyodo issei-

El pervertido ser observo a la peli negra un tanto confundido, desde hacía un tiempo ya no le veía su ceño fruncido, ahora ella siempre estaba seria o meditativa, pero ya no se veia como una bomba de tiempo a estallar, el argumento era extraño, razones para disculparse habían miles y más, pero a cual se referiría?

-¿Por qué te vas a disculpar?- la peli negra lo vio a los ojos sin mayor emoción, quizás era la primera vez desde su reencarnación que hablaba con el como con otra persona normal

-no se por qué debo hacerlo… pero durante todo este tiempo, antes de que nos quedásemos atrapados acá, siempre estuviste preocupándote por mí, yo en cambio, solo he buscado atormentarte, yo… yo soy solo un ser despreciable, no me molesta serlo, pero no mereces todo lo que te hice-

El pervertido compañero de cueva quedo observando un rato a la peli negra, jamás espero que ella tratara de disculparse por haberlo atacado, el apostaba a que el orgullo de ella estaba por encima de eso, por lo que aquellas palabras no fueron fáciles de digerir

-sabes… azazel sensei siempre me ha hablado bien de ti cuando entra a hablar de sus subordinados-

El peli castaño observaba a la fogata meditativo, mientras tanto la peli negra observaba un tanto atraída por lo que estaba escuchando decir

-¿en serio?-

-si, según el, eres una persona fría, hábil y bastante leal, siempre dijo que todo lo que hacías, lo hacías por lealtad con el y con tus compañeros- ahora el la observaba fijamente, sus ojos no reflejaban temor alguno esta vez – hace tiempo hable con el sobre como vemos a nuestros enemigos, y sobre como nosotros podemos ver desde la perspectiva de nuestros enemigos, se que a tus ojos solo soy un pervertido pusilánime e inútil, pero a mis ojos, al menos ahora, puedo ver que eres alguien mucho mejor de lo que pensaba al inicio, todo eso gracias al jefe que tanto admiras, y que es mi sensei ahora-

La peli negra suspiro profundamente ante lo dicho, pero entonces vio que el peli castaño continuaba

-decidi no odiarte por eso mismo, se que en el fondo eres una buena persona, alguien que le gusta engañar a los demás, pero es por que así es como defiendes a tus amigos, y yo… yo respeto eso-

Ambos se quedaron viéndose un tanto fijamente, no acusaban ninguna sensación de incomodidad, para la ángel caído aquellas palabras que habia cruzado con issei durante esos días, eran un tesoro invaluable, de alguna u otra manera, se sentía bien sabiendo que el la apreciaba y eso la hacía sentir llena por dentro, por su parte el peli castaño también estaba asombrado, durante esa pequeña estancia en ese lugar, había visto un lado del ángel caído que nunca antes había creído ver, ahora aquella chica que el tanto detestaba por su traición , ahora lo observaba, no con una sonrisa falsa y deslumbrante como lo era la de yuuma chan, tampoco con una mirada helida y prepotente como la de ella en el campo de batalla, ahora lo observaba con una mirada serena, con sus labios amenazando en convertirse en una comisura hacia arriba en lo que podía ser una sonrisa sincera

Durante esos instantes, pareció que estar perdidos en ese lugar no era tan malo como podría serlo

* * *

Un tiempo mas adelante la relación de convivencia entre ambos ya era un tanto mas amena, el silencio ya no gobernaba en la cueva, ahora al menos entre ambos intercambiaban saludos, además de poder hablar de uno que otro tema aleatoriamente, nada importante, si bien se estaban llevando un tanto mejor que en el pasado, una charla seria sobre este mismo, podía dañar aquel equilibrio que ambos trataron de establecer con tanto esfuerzo, en eso un dia de exploración común y corriente como cualquier otro, donde la peli negra estaba en la cueva, simplemente descansando de su turno, no espero ver como el dragon emperador rojo volvia totalmente exaltado a la cueva

-¡raynare!-

-¿Qué ocurre issei?-

-¡encontré un estanque con agua!-

Le peli negra ahogo un grito también de la emoción, había sido ya tanto tiempo desde que ellos quedaron atrapados, supliendo la hidratación de sus cuerpos solo con frutos que escuchar que habia agua, fue como una luz en aquel tormento que era ese lugar

-vamos, sígueme-

Sin decir mas, ambos se levantaron en carrera, preparándose para tomar el vuelo, tan pronto como ambos se elevaron comenzaron a volar en la dirección donde el peli castaño habia encontrado tal tesoro, mientras lo hacían draig se hizo presente en la psique del peli castaño

_Compañero, parece que has progresado bastante_

-es cierto, por fin pudimos encontrar agua, quizás podamos encontrar la forma de salir de aca pronto-

_No me refiero a eso…_

Issei se quedó en silencio ante el comentario de draig

_-… si bien utilizabas bastante tu balance breaker contra kiba cuando entrenabas, el uso continuo de tus habilidades como dragón en este lugar, ha hecho que tu resistencia y tus habilidades aumentaran exponencialmente calculando con rapidez puedo decir que eres cinco veces mas fuerte de lo que eras cuando quedaste atrapado aca-_

El peli castaño perdió la estabilidad de su vuelo ante tal dato

-¡¿cinco veces mas fuerte?!-

_Así es, no solo eso, parece que puedes mantener tu forma de balance breaker al menos por 23 dias continuos sin sentirte agotado, en este momento eres un dragón con todo el peso de la palabra_

Si bien la peli negra no era consciente de la charla entre issei y draig, curiosamente ella también estaba pensando en cómo issei se había fortalecido tanto en esos días, ella era consciente que el uso del boosted gear scale mail consumida gran parte de la energía demoniaca de este cuando peleo contra el, pero ahora, el llevar la armadura de dragan no parecía causarle mayor esfuerzo, no solo eso, a ella le estaba costando trabajo mantener la velocidad de vuelo que el llevaba

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar que issei había descubierto, la peli negra se sorprendió al ver lo que habida ahí, el estanque era bastante amplio a la par de tener un agua increíblemente cristalina, la flora de ese lugar era especialmente bella y vistosa

-esto es… impresionante- alcanzo a musitar, pero antes de poder decir algo mas, el chapoteo enorme la saco de su carril de pensamientos, al ver, ahora el peli castaño se zambullía salvajemente en esa agua

-¡¿idiota, que estas haciendo?!-

El peli castaño la observo confundido

-bañándome, ¿no es obvio? Continuando con su pequeño placebo este continuo nadando en el estanque, disfrutando del toque del agua

-¡¿eres estúpido o que? Este es el único lugar con agua potable que hay en esta maldita dimensión y se te ocurre contaminarlo con tu cuerpo asqueroso?!-

-vamos, por hidratarnos no vamos a tener que preocuparnos, además dime raynare, ¿no deseas tomar un baño después de tanto tiempo, yo si-

Entonces el peli castaño volvió a zambullirse, esta vez sumergiéndose, si bien la peli negra estaba enfadada, las últimas palabras del chico llamaron su atención, era cierto, si bien ella podia mantener su cuerpo limpio con su aura, realmente extrañaba el toque del agua en su piel, por lo que sonrojándose un poco, utilizo su energía para vestirse con un traje de baño modesto permitiéndose zambullirse también, la sensación del agua en ella la hizo estremecer de pies a cabezas, por primera vez pensaba que realmente todo era agradable, al sacar su cabeza del agua, vio a la distancia al peli castaño saludándola con una sonrisa enorme mientras nadaba el también, aquella imagen la hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas, la comida no faltaba en ese lugar, con ese estanque ahora las cosas eran muchísimo mas agradables, el ambiente acababa de convertirse de un lugar de tormento a un pequeño paraíso terrenal, pero lo que hacía que ese lugar fuese tal maravilla, era el hecho de tener esa sonrisa y esa disposición de ese chico solo para ella, se permitió sonreír completamente ante esa idea, ese lugar era su propio edén

-¿una carrera chico pervertido?-

La sonrisa desafiante del ángel caído fue un extraño toque en la mente de issei quien no pudo articular porque esa sonrisa parecía ser tan brillante, era como si detrás de esta, una forma concreta de pureza se escondiese tras su desafío

-jo, esto será divertido-

Lo que comenzó como una carrera, se convirtió en una tarde completa de juego entre ambos chicos sobre naturales, no solo fueron carreras, si no chapoteos entre ellos y muchas otras cosas de ese estilo, un momento donde ambos se permitieron ser completamente libre entre ellos

Ya habiendo pasado un rato largo del agua, ambos salieron para comer, la cueva donde se refugiaban estaba bastante lejos, podía decirse que a unas ocho horas de vuelo largo por lo que decidieron formar una pequeña base a orillas de ese rio, como de costumbre, ambos comían a la luz de una fogata que enriquecía un tanto el ambiente sombrío de ese lugar

-vaya, llevaba tiempo sin descansar así, realmente hacia falta un baño-

Mencionaba el peli castaño totalmente contento con una sonrisa, mientras mordía su presa y bebida un poco de agua

-es cierto, no podía soportar mas solo beber sumo de fruta concentrado, quería algo que reanimara mi cuerpo por completo- contestaba la peli negra comiendo a su propio ritmo, buscando algo que beber para facilitar la ingesta de su carne se sorprendió al ver la mano del peli castaño ofreciéndole una cascara de algo que parecía ser coco con algo de agua en su interior, el chico se la ofrecía con una sonrisa en su rostro

-yo… gracias-

-no hay problema-

Ambos siguieron comiendo un rato en silencio, pero ahora que raynare contemplaba ese pequeño momento de paz que estaba viviendo con issei, comenzaba a preguntarse como era la vida de este con las chicas con las que el vivía, ¿realmente era así con todo el mundo? Eso explicaría el por qué el estaba reuniendo tanta gente a su alrededor como lo decía cao cao

-tu… ¿extrañas mucho a tus amigos?-

El peli castaño se quedó un rato en silencio, la pregunta fue como un baldado de agua fría

-no dejo de pensar en buchou y en los demás un solo instante desde que estoy aca…- la respuesta era la que esperaba la peli negra, pero esto no evito que ella reclinara su rostro un tanto triste por esa respuesta, era lógico que el extrañaba a la gente que lo quería a el, en cambio como ella no tenía a nadie, solo a el, sentía que si algún dia salía de ese lugar, perdería esa pequeña alegría que tenía ahí

-…pero…- esa palabra retumbo en la mente del ángel caído quien miraba ahora con ojos abiertos a issei quien la miraba con una sonrisa

-como te prometí, no te volveré a dejar sola, ni aquí ni en nuestro hogar-

El pulso de la peli negra se aceleró tan pronto escucho esas palabras, ese idiota frente a ella, ese idiota que ella tanto detestaba pero que también tanto apreciaba, siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir mejor, y lo gracioso en el trasfondo y la razon por la que ella siempre se sentía como una bajeza, era por que ese chico seguía tratándola como cuando ella estaba improvisando su falsa personalidad, durante su estancia en ese lugar entendió el valor verdadero de ser tratada como una chica especial, estaba acostumbrada a actuar de manera seductora o de manera tierna dependiente con sus presas, pero esta vez…

-sabes issei…-

Ahora tenia miedo, su corazón palpitaba como loco mientras ella se acercaba al peli castaño lentamente, este obviamente reacciono poniéndose nervioso al ver a la peli negra acercándose a el, con una mirada tanto impasible como delicada en su rostro, como si tuviese un pequeño anhelo que tenia miedo de que fuese rechazado, así mismo ella siguió acercándose a el, gateando, hasta que estuvo a poca distancia de el, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos pensó en que quería acercarse mas a el, realmente moría por hacerlo, pero no podía hacerlo

-yo… soy muy feliz en este momento-

Reclinándose en ese momento, la peli negra se acercó más a el, pero alejo su rostro del del chico para reposar su cabeza entre sus hombros y rodear su espalda con sus brazos, sellando un cálido abrazo

-yuuma ch…-

-no me llames así, yuuma solo era una falsa interpretación que hice para lastimarte, en este momento lo que te estoy diciendo, es lo que realmente siendo y es lo que realmente soy-

Ella estrecho su abrazo juntando su cuerpo tanto como pudo con el del dragon emperador rojo, obviamente el libido de este comenzó a correr a toda maquina

-dios santo, que oppais-

Su pervertido ser disparo ese primer pensamiento en si, pero el ver la honestidad de la chica con la que estaba hablando en toda su forma y el hecho de que durante mucho tiempo el espero que el final de su historia con yu…no, con raynare terminara de manera positiva, le hizo sentir en su corazón, que esta era una oportunidad para reivindicarse no solo con la peli negra si no con el mismo, por lo que acomodándose un poco, correspondió el abrazo de la peli negra

-yo… también soy feliz raynare…siempre quise que nada malo pasara entre nosotros-

La peli negra escuchaba las palabras del dragón rojo de manera meditabunda, estaba en paz consigo misma con ese abrazo, en este abrazo, todos sus errores pasados eran perdonados, todos sus engaños eran disipados como si nunca hubiesen existido, en ese momento ella podía ser ella misma sin miedo alguno, y eso la hacía sentir bastante bien

-yo… nunca podre perdonarme lo que le hice a alguien tan gentil como tu-

Issei escuchaba los susurros de la peli negra mientras sentía el palpitar del corazón de ella junto al suyo, como dos tambores al unísono, aun así, eso último que acababa de decir ella, era tan triste que lo hizo acongojarse levemente

-yo… no importa…yo te perdono-

La peli negra abrió los ojos como platos ante esas palabras, algo incrédula volteo a observar al peli castaño quien tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro

-tu dijiste que nunca me perdonarías… además, aunque lo hagas, yo misma no me puedo perdonar…-

-no importa…- esas palabras golpearon la psique de la peli negra -…no importa si no te puedes perdonar, no importa si el mundo entero no te perdona, has cometido muchos errores raynare, contra mi, contra mis amigos, pero yo te perdono…-

Amplias lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la peli negra quien rápidamente agacho su cabeza contra el pecho del peli negro, gimoteando bastante fuerte mientras lloraba contra el, despues de esas palabras, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo, simplemente abrazados hasta que quedaron dormidos por el agotamiento tanto físico como emocional

* * *

La primera en despertar fue raynare quien se reincorporo levemente, aun se sentia cansada, pero habia una rutina que cumplir, ya no por querer escapar de ese lugar, si no por querer hacer que todo siguiese como hasta ahora, era cierto, ella era feliz, por lo que mantener esa felicidad era su único objetivo, ya habia desplegado sus alas cuando volteo a mirar hacia atrás, al hacerlo vio a un issei profundamente dormido pero sentado, al parecer habia hecho el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido mientras mantenía el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, ella observaba un tanto conmovida su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba

-debe tener frio, es un chico despues de todo-

Antes de irse con su poder materializo una pequeña cobija de tela, no muy grande y no duraría mucho tiempo, pero si el suficiente para cumplir con su labor, por lo cual con tanta delicadeza como pudo, abrigo el cuerpo del chico con esta, teniendo miedo de no despertarlo, rodeando sus brazos al cuello de este mientras lo abrigaba sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas, estaba tan cerca de el, observando sus facciones en paz, antes de hacer algo tonto o intrépido se alejo de el con una sonrisa en su rostro

-te vere en un rato niñato-

Sin mas, comenzó su travesía

Tras volar unas cuantas horas con el lago como punto de inicio, decidio volver a este para poder encontrar a issei, pero al ir camino a casa, un pequeño punto café llamo su atención desde el cielo, enfocándolo mas claramente, logro distinguir una pequeña cabaña en ese lugar

-esto es…-

Rápidamente descendió en picada para observar ese lugar, al aterrizar, observo que evidentemente lo que ella creyo ver, era una cabaña, pero esta mostraba claras señales de haber sido abandonada hace bastante tiempo, un tanto intrigada por tal elemento en ese lugar, se aventuró a entrar, el lugar apestaba a humedad de manera sobre humana, tanto que era incomodo estar ahí, pero siguió entrando para encontrar solo una habitación con una cama y una mesa, eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, para ella fue impactante encontrar en ese lugar un pequeño diario y una foto de lo que ella reconoció como su sacred gear

-esto es… ¿mi einlanzer?-

Rápidamente abrió el diario, pero por el mismo estado de este, se deshizo en gran medida cuando ella trato de alzarlo con rapidez, solo unos pocos retazos quedaron intactos de las hojas que cayeron como si fueran arena al suelo

-rayos no-

Se agacho a ver lo que estaba escrito en estas con sumo cuidado, forzando sus ojos pudo entender algo de la última página escrita que estaba en ese lugar

"_al sellarme en este lugar, tengo la oportunidad de… una gran fuente de poder en la einlanzer pue… cuidado al despertar… dimensión lost… la lanza atravesara el cielo... despertare de nuevo a su tiempo"_

No entendió mayormente, pero aquella parte le llamo la atención

_Una gran fuente de poder en la einlanzer puede… atravesar el cielo…-_

Era una forma de interpretarlo, era una forma de poder escapar de ese lugar, no supo que relación tenia lo uno con lo otro, ella sabía que la cosa que la salvo del grupo gremory y que la llevo a ese lugar, era la longino del aliado de cao cao, diimension lost, un longino diseñado para sacar seres y cosas de la existencia misma, ¿Qué relación tenía esa cosa con su einlanzer? Ahora otro dilema inundaba su mente, ¿realmente quería irse de ese lugar?

Antes de poder seguir pensando, sintió como issei se acercaba volando a ese lugar, era extraño, era la primera vez que el la buscaba a ella cuando salía a explorar, le pareció un gesto tierno en parte, por eso mismo se estaba sintiendo confundida, esa era probablemente su única manera de escapar de ese lugar, ¿pero por qué hacerlo? En ese lugar ella habia sido mucho mas feliz de lo que jamás fue en el mundo real ¿Por qué quería abandonar tal oportunidad de seguir viviendo feliz?

-raynare,¿Qué es este lugar?-

Al llegar, esas fueran las primeras palabras de issei quien miraba también anonadado la descuidada cabaña, en el centro de la habitación , la peli negra lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable, se sentía realmente tentada a decirle que no había nada importante ahí, que volvieran al estanque

_No lo quiero volver a engañar_

Aun así, ella era feliz con el por que ambos se habían sincerada, se habían encargado de arreglar sus rencores y se habían aceptado tal como eran, era doloroso, pero esa felicidad que ella estaba teniendo ahí, no sería manchada por una mentira mas, eso era lo que dictaba su corazón

-no lo se, pero creo que encontré una manera de escapar de acá-

Si bien issei sabia que esa era una gran noticia, el rostro algo meditabundo y ciertamente triste de la peli negra le llamo la atención

-eso es bastante bueno, ¿Por qué estas triste?-

Ella moría por decirle que se quedaran ahí, el obviamente rechazaría esa oferta, el habia jurado proteger a sus amigos hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que solo podía decir una cosa

-es solo una teoría, pero en caso de que funcione, quiero que me prometas dos cosas-

El peli castaño se sentía confundido

-claro, de que se trata-

-la primera, yo… quiero que la promesa que me hiciste, siempre la recuerdes-

El pelo castaño se sintió extrañado por ese comentario, aun así, la mirada de la peli negra y su tono de voz, le hicieron ver que lo que ella decía, lo decía bastante en serio

-entendido, no tienes que recordármelo, yo no te volveré a dejar sola, ¿Cuál es la segunda?-

Esta vez la peli negra se tomo un poco mas de tiempo para hablar, la otra condición no era su idea mas brillante, pero para proteger a hyodo issei, esa era la mejor manera de actuar

-la segunda, si logramos volver con éxito, pase lo que pase hagamos como si nada paso en este lugar, quiero que todas estas cosas hermosas que me dijiste, y estos sentimientos que yo tengo por ti, sean solo algo que ocurrio aca, si no, puedes tener problemas con tus amigos-

Si bien issei estaba sorprendido ya, esa petición lo termino de desencajar

-eso no es necesario, aun si…-

-no te lo repetiré, prométemelo, o no te diré como salir de aca-

Descolocado por la ira naciente de la peli negra, el peli castaños simplemente asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, al hacerlo la peli negra se entristeció un poco, pero era lo mejor

-bien-

* * *

Ya afuera de la cabaña, issei estaba en su forma balance breaker, mientras la peli negra tenía su lanza apuntando al cielo

-issei, entiendo que puedes aumentar tu poder exponencialmente y traspasar este a alguien ¿no es así?-

-así es, así funciona mi boosted gear transfer gift-

La peli negra asintió

-bien-

Rápidamente el ángel caído empuño fuertemente su lanza y traspaso toda su energía de luz a esta, gracias a esto, la punta de la lanza comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras despedía una enorme cantidad de rayos de esta

-listo, issei, reúne todo el poder que puedas y transfiérelo a mi einlanzer-

El peil castaño no entendía a que iba esa idea, lo que estaban haciendo era algo totalmente demencial, no sabia si esa cosa podría contener tanto poder, ni si quiera el divine dividing de vali habia logrado soportar la energía concentrada de isse, ¿esa lanza seria capaz de hacerlo?

-entendido-

Respirando profundamente, issei logro concentrarse lo minimo

-draig, por favor-

_Entendido compañero, aquí lo vamos a dar todo por una oportunidad_

_Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost_

_Transfer_

Inmediatamente la punta de la lanza cambio de un color amarillo, a uno verde salvaje, el poder que emitia esta era tal que un terremoto de grandes dimensiones estaba siendo creado por la sola presencia de esta

-whoa-

Ambos chicos se tambalearon ante tal suceso, pero tan pronto como se recompuso, raynare tomo la lanza y la apunto contra el cielo

-¡issei, vamos a romper el cielo, procura volar cerca de mi!-

Entonces el peli castaño entendió lo que estaba planeando la peli negra

-entendido-

_No es suficiente_

Una voz en el cielo llamo la atención de ambos chicos

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto issei un tanto confundido, raynare también estaba igual, pero el sostener esa lanza con tanto poder estaba quemando su mano profusamente

-no lo se y no me importa, aquí vamos-

Rápidamente lanzo la lanza al cielo, haciendo que donde esta pasaba quedara un haz de energía verde como un remolino salvaje, cuando entro en contacto con el cielo, este comenzó a fracturarse

-vamos- la peli negra ofreció su mano al peli castaño quien rápidamente acepto este ofrecimiento, comenzando ambos a volar siguiendo el pasaje que había creado la lanza, ahora ellos estaban atravesando el cielo, y la gris niebla que había antes se había convertido en un vacío total, entonces cuando ambos estaban siguiendo el trayecto, sintieron como su vuelo perdió equilibrio y ellos eran ahora arrastrados por el poderoso vórtice de la lanza, a la par el cuerpo de ambos comenzó a hacerse etéreo

-¿Qué mierda esta pasando?-

Pregunto issei bastante asustado, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo trasparente por partes

_Nuestra forma física esta siendo disuelta en este pasaje compañero, parece que hemos salido de la dimensión alterna, ahora debemos luchar por llegar completos, no quiero perecer en este lugar_

Raynare también estaba asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¡raynare!-

Rápidamente como un rayo de luz, la mano de issei tendida hacia ella fue como un faro de esperanza del cual ella se aferró, sin poder controlar el salvaje movimiento de su cuerpo en ese vórtice, decidió aferrarse a la mano de issei, quien no solo sintiéndose seguro con la unión de sus manos la pego tanto como pudo a su cuerpo, mientras este deshizo el casco de su balance breaker

-...-

La oji violeta veía como issei estaba gritando algo a todo volumen, pero la espiral no dejaba escuchar nada, además de eso, parecía que la misma forma etérea de ambos afectaba también en eso, ella tenía miedo, podía sentirlo pero no podía escucharlo

-...…-

Ella también trato de gritar asustada, pero issei tampoco podía escucharla, el estaba temeroso, pero había algo importante que el quería hacer, había algo que el quería decirle, que quería mostrarle en caso de nada, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si no podía comunicarse con ella? la respuesta fue tan simple que se sintió mas estúpido que de costumbre al no pensarla antes, tomando la iniciativa por primera vez, sabiendo que sus gritos no serian escuchados, dejo que sus labios se comunicaran de otra forma, la peli negra sintió su ser arder al sentir los labios del peli castaño presionando contra los de ella, su forma se estaba perdiendo también, pero su suavidad, la calidez de aquel beso mientras ambos eran arrastrados por esa fuerza tan salvaje, le hizo comprender que no habia necesidad de gritar ni de temer, correspondiendo ella rodeo el cuello del chico dragón con una mano y con la otra cruzo sus dedos con los de este, profundizando ambos ese beso mientras eran arrastrados por la poderosa corriente hasta que quedaron arrastrados también a la inconciencia

De los que viajaban en ese vórtice, ahora solo draig seguía consciente, por lo que la extraña presencia que comenzó a recorrer la sangre de su anfitrión comenzó a perturbarlo de sobre manera, al principio le pareció extraño, pero si lo pensaba, era un resultado lógico, dos cuerpos etéreos estaban viajando juntos mientras estaban unidos tanto como era posible sin llegar al tema sexual, aun así, el hecho de estar unidos tanto física como emocionalmente en tal lugar, solo podia dar lugar a un resultado, lo que el no espero fue la consecuencia de este

_Esto…es demasiado poder…. Pero no es mío_

* * *

En Kioto mientras tanto, se podía decir que el encuentro entre el grupo gremory y la facción de los héroes estaba en su segundo round, ahora las cosas parecían ir a peores, puesto que el kyuby y la falsa tokio de la dimensión lost estaban en auge, augurando que el plan de cao cao no demoraría en hacerse realidad, la brecha dimensional abierta en el mundo humano permitiendo el paso del gran rojo

-maldición, debemos resistir-

Kiba estaba especialmente molesto, hacia un dia desde que issei y raynare habían sido eliminados por la dimensión lost de George, aquello le dolía de sobre manera no solo a el, si no a los demás miembros, aun así, no podían dejar que cao cao se saliera con la suya, todos heridos de gravedad, incluyendo azazel quien estaba en sus últimos limites defensivos, miraba con desprecio al héroe campeón

-bueno, si bien ustedes son un grupo bastante peligroso, no tuvieron la talla para enfrentar a los héroes que somos en estos momentos-

La frase de victoria de cao cao estaba dada, ya se preparaba para dar el golpe final contra sus enemigos, mientras tanto asia observaba con ojos llorosos como todos sus amgos estaban muriendo o como issei, no demorarían en desaparecer, sintió su ser desgarrarse de la mano de un último grito de esperanza

-¡AYUDANOS ISSEI SAN!-

Como si esta fuera una orden a la realidad misma, todo el mundo sintió la enorme presencia del dragón carmesí, lo extraño era que no lo podían ver en ningún lado, no solo eso, su poder… era exuberante, era totalmente distinto al hyodo issei de siempre

-¡CAO CAO MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!-

Ese grito, anunciado de lo que fue literalmente una rotura en el cielo, como si este fuera un vidrio pintado y un destello de luz amarillo salvaje el cual arrojaba rayos de luz en todas direcciones con exagerado poder dio la pauta de la entrada a dos seres que muchos si no es que todos creían muertos, el primero en salir de la dimensión abierta fue el ángel caído quien rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba su lanza, el segundo, fue algo que nadie espero ver

-ese… ¿es issei?-

Era cierto, la armadura del peli castaño era totalmente distinta a la usual, su diseño ahora era mucho más rustico, su color rojo brillante, ahora contrastaba en algunas partes con un negro intenso como la noche en partes de su armadura, además de eso, sus ojos ya no eran verdes brillante, ahora los ojos del casco del balance breaker eran morados como el ocaso moribundo, el peli castaño y el ángel caído habían recuperado la conciencia recién, justo para entrar en aquel campo de batalla

-draig, ¿Qué está ocurriendo conmigo?-

Era cierto, el peli Cataño también fue consciente de su cambio, su armadura ya no era solo la de un dragón… no, su armadura era la misma, el que era diferente era el

_Tu sacred gear ha despertado su poder verdadero mediante dos cosas compañero, la primera de ellas, tus evil pieces se han sincronizado perfectamente con el boosted gear, la segunda…_

La pausa de draig extraño a issei, entonces al examinarse con un poco mas de cuidado, observo que todos, tanto el grupo de cao cao como el de los gremory lo miraban totalmente impresionados, y eso era por que a la par de su nueva armadura y de su nueva aura, dos alas de demonio y dos alas de ángel caído salían de su espalda con casi el doble de su propia estatura

_De alguna manera el bucle espacial por el que pasaste por raynare fundió sus cuerpos en uno solo, ahora mismo no eres un demonio dragón, ahora eres un hibrido entre dragón, demonio y ángel caído, no se cuál sea el caso, pero esta unión de sangre dio lugar a un aumento excesivo de poder, tu nuevo balance breaker es resultado de tu propio poder influenciando tus evil pieces_

En la superficie cao cao observo molesto el fenómeno y luego enfoco a George

-¡rayos, se suponía que enviarías a ambos al olvido!-

-lo hice- se defendió George asustado por el nuevo dragón ángel caído que estaba en el cielo –mi balance breaker debió haber enviado a ambos a una dimensión de vacío total, no entiendo que está ocurriendo-

Por su parte otra persona que aparecía cambiada, era raynare quien de nuevo empuñaba su lanza con furia, mas que todo al ver a la pequeña zorra que la había apuñalado por la espalda

-¡tu… me las vas a pagar!-

La amenaza de raynare llamo la atención de todo el mundo también, issei no era el único que tuvo cambios, claro que en ella fueron menos vistosos, un mechón de color rojo y otro de color morado teñían su largo cabello negro, a la par de que su ojo derecho ahora era castaño mientras el izquierdo era violeta, si bien su cambio físico no era mayor cosa, su aura sagrada estaba contaminada por el poder demoniaco ahora, antes de poder seguir asombrados, el kyubi quien estaba fuera de control continuaba con su ataque sobre la facción del grupo gremory, haciendo que issei volviese a la realidad

-no tengo tiempo para terminar de entender esto, draig, dame todas las especificaciones de mis nuevas habilidades-

_No puedo hacerlo compañero_

-¿Qué?-

_Este poder, no viene de mi, tu balance breaker actual es cuestión de tu propio poder mezclándose con el mio en el sacred gear, no puedo darte muchos datos sobre tu propio poder_

Algo confundido y preocupado, issei prefirió dejar ese asunto hasta ahí, por ahora salvar a los demás tenia prioridad

_BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR FALLEN DRAGON SCALE_

el anuncio de la armadura hizo parecer a issei cien veces mas badass que antes ( :v :v :V) el podía sentir el poder recorriendo su cuerpo y pensaba usarlo para dominar al kyubi

-draig, estabas diciendo que mi poder ha influenciado las evil pieces, ¿es posible lograr una promoción a arfil?

_No es mala idea intentarlo, condicionando, promoción a arfil_

Rápidamente de las hombreras de la armadura de issei, se materializaron dos cañones gigantes de diseño futurista, su objetivo, no solo el kyubi, si no también uno de los tipos duros de la facción de los héroes, uno que estaba vistiendo una extraña armadura con protuberancias parecidas a misiles

_PROMOCION A ARFIL, CAÑON DESINTEGRADOR GALES Y CAÑON DESINTEGRADOR FALLEN_

-¡fuego!-

Todo el mundo quedo absorto al ver salir aquella ráfaga de poder comparable… no, muchísimas veces superior al propio disparo del meteor blaze dragon tannin, la ráfaga de issei no solo logro derribar al zorro legendario, si no que al empujarlo choco directamente con la propia dimensión logrando romper también la capa de esta como si no fuese nada, el otro disparo tuvo un efecto devastador en el miembro de la facción de los héroes quien no pudo hacer nada al sentir su propia existencia desvanecerse ante el masivo poder, Heracles de la facción de los héroes, acababa de morir de forma arrasadora

Todo el mundo estaba estático, el grupo gremory, la gente del grupo de sona sitri, el mismo azazel estaba sin habla, incluso cao cao quedo perturbado al ver como el kyoto alterno acababa de desaparecer ante tal ataque, por su parte los miembros restantes de la facción de los héroes estaban aterrados también, pero otra persona aprovecho ese momento para actuar

-¡JEANNE!-

La peli rubia apenas si pudo defenderse del ataque mortal de la peli negra quien para terror de esta, ahora era mucho mas rápida, apenas podía defenderse de los feroces ataques de su lanza, ella tenía que crear una espada nueva cada vez que la peli negra atacaba, puesto que los embates masivos de esta, deshacían por completo sus espadas en pedazos, si bien la peli rubia estaba aterrada, el extraño susurro del ángel caído fue algo que no pudo entender bien

-arc drive finish-

Tan pronto termino de decir eso, la einlanzer brillo salvajemente despidiendo tantos rayos y tanta energía de luz, que con un rápido arco trazado por raynare, la mitad del cuerpo de Jeanne fue rebanado como si hubiese sido de mantequilla ante una hoja de hierro fundido, otro miembro de la brigada de los héroes acababa de morir

Todo el mundo estaba impresionado por el aumento sobredimensionado de issei y de raynare, cosa que aprovecho el mencionado para poder prepararse para atacar

-¡PROMOCION A CABALLERO!-

_OVERLOAD RAIGEKI GALES SUPERSONICO_

La armadura cambio de diseño radicalmente de la mano de la ganancia de una velocidad masiva para el peli castaño quien ahora con su nuevo poder embatio directamente contra el héroe legendario

-vaya, tienes mucho valor para venir directamente por mi-

Si bien cao cao estaba asustado, el poder de issei aun estaba dentro de los parámetros de lo que el podía manejar, pero para extrañeza de el, el demonio que era issei hyodo volaba a toda velocidad impulsado por un chorro de luz, luz, como la que hiere normalmente a los de su especie

-es imposible, ¿acaso ahora es también un ángel caído?-

Cao cao apenas asombrado por esto logro reaccionar apuntando su longino al frente, pero issei rápidamente cambio la orden de su transformación forzando su poder interior

-¡PROMOCION A TORRE!-

_TORRE GALESSA ADAMANTINA _

Ahora la armadura cambiaba a un diseño bastante pesado, pero gracias a este mismo, para sorpresa del mismo cao cao, la lanza había atravesado parte de esa armadura, pero no la había penetrado para herir a hyodo issei, ahora con terror el observaba como estaba indefenso ante el puño masivo de la nueva armadura que venia contra el

-¡CAO CAO!-

Sin pedir autorización o si quiera pensarlo, George se había retomado a si mismo y a los últimos miembros no heridos o muertos de su equipo, y los había arrastrado lejos del campo de batalla con su dimensión lost, por ahora, sin que nadie entendiera bien lo que estaba pasando, incluyendo al mismo issei o a la misma raynare, la batalla había terminado

-¡ISSEI!-

El aludido cuando aterrizo al suelo con su armadura hibrida vio como todos sus amigos se acercaban a el a abrazarlo y demás, así fue hasta el momento en el que el deshizo su balance breaker, revelando un cambio perturbador en el

-issei- alcanzo a murmurar xenovia, el aludido estaba algo confundido, la mirada de perturbación en sus amigos le hizo entender que había algo fuera de lugar

-ehh chicos, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? Se que lo anterior fue extraño pero…-

-no issei, no es eso-… esta vez quien hablo fue azazel quien estaba siendo curado por asia -…estamos contentos de que estés bien, pero tu cabello y tu color de ojos-

Antes de poder entender a lo que se estaban refiriendo sus amigos, kiba desenfundo una de sus espadas, permitiendo que issei viera su propia imagen en el reflejo de esta, lo que vio lo dejo sin habla

-ese…¿soy yo?-

Para sorpresa de el, su cabello castaño ahora era negro y oscuro como la noche misma, y sus ojos ahora eran violetas, firma de que el realmente ahora estaba cruzado con un ángel caído, la situación era extraña, aun así, el abrazo de asia hizo ver que todo en cierta forma, habia vuelto a la normalidad

-Asia-

-Issei san…yo… soy tan feliz de ver que estas bien-

El chico dragón se sintió alegre de poder estar en casa, sus amigos al ver la reacción de asia, bajaron su defensa y pese a que la situación era extraña, se alegraban de que su pervertido héroe volviese con ellos, ahora otra persona se acercaba también al grupo con la einlanzer en sus manos, esto hizo que el grupo gremory se pusiese en defensa inmediatamente

-¡RAYNARE!-

La posición amenazante de xenovia, irina y kiba hizo entender que ella tendría que seguir peleando, pero el ver como issei se pudo en frente de ella para protegerla fue algo que nadie espero

-issei, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- quien pregunto fue saji quien apenas había logrado salir de su forma balance breaker, el aludido miro a todo el grupo con cierta preocupación

-ella ya no les hará daño, por lo que por favor, no apunten sus armas contra ella-

Todo el mundo estaba impactado ante tal declaración, incrédulos voltearon a observar a la peli negra quien para sorpresa de ellos, guardo su lanza en lo mas profundo de su ser, deteniendo cualquier instinto de ataque que ella pudiese generar, azazel levanto una ceja ante ese gesto

-_un issei mitad demonio, mitad ángel caído y una raynare que no quiere matar al grupo gremory ¿Qué demonios les paso a estos chicos?-_

Era un panorama extraño, pero era el mejor panorama que el podía desear, gracias a la redención de la peli negra, todo instinto asesino desapareció del lugar, esta vez, issei volteo a ver a la peli negra, ahora ambos se veían a la distancia, issei comenzaba a levantar su mano

-raynare yo qu…-

-recuerda lo que te dije en ese lugar sekyriuutei, no te atrevas a faltar a tu palabra-

Antes de que el peli negro pudiese terminar de hablar, la voz tajante de raynare lo hizo retroceder, ahora, como antes, ella lo observaba con hostilidad, pero eso fue porque era parte de lo que ambos habían acordado

_Prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola_

_Prométeme que haremos como si nada hubiese ocurrido _

Era algo triste, pero era algo que el había prometido, y con todo el corazón, decidió seguir adelante con la petición de la chica que ocupaba su mente como un maremoto

-entiendo, buena suerte raynare y… no te preocupes, cumpliré ambas condiciones, así que no dudes en confirmar nuestro acuerdo-

Ella seguía con su rostro hostil, pero internamente sonreía, parecía que el idiota de hyodo issei, realmente no era tan idiota, sin decir mas la peli negra extendió sus alas y comenzó su vuelo hacia una dirección incierta para el resto, dejando solos al grupo de demonios en aquel lugar

-isse, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió contigo y con raynare?-

La pregunta de kiba fue un taje para el sekyriuutei quien simplemente agrio su gesto aprovechando que estaba de espalda a sus amigos, el no tenía pensado faltar a ninguna de sus dos promesas

-nada en especial, digamos que simplemente hubo un pequeño acuerdo de paz-

Mientras todo el grupo estaba confundido ante esas palabras, azazel sonreía internamente, no sabía que diablos había pasado en ese dia donde ambos chicos se perdieron, pero sea lo que sea, fue algo realmente impactante para ambos, y ahora gracias a ello, su plan definitivos estaba cerca de realizarse, mientras tanto volando ya lejos, raynare no se acostumbraba al nuevo poder masivo de su lanza, tampoco a su extraño cambio de look, pero eso no importaba, ella estaba contenta, el dragón emperador rojo la había escogido a ella en una extraña manera, ahora, una parte de el estaba con ella y viceversa

-ya no estoy sola-

Dijo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro volando hacia el nuevo dia

**fin capitulo 4**

bueno, esa fue mi pequeña modificación a la trama original, ahora supongo que la historia tomara un rumbo distinto, despues de todo ¿por que hay una cabaña abandonada en un pasaje perdido? y por que el dimension lost no llevo a raynare y a issei a la nada como habia sido calculado? estas preguntas y demas me dan mamada de responder aca en este comentario de despedida con la voz del narrador de pokemon, asi que solo me queda decir, espero que esten disfrutando esta historia y pues bueno, esto ira para largo como muchos quieren

sin nada mas que decir, se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño esperando ideas o comentarios suyos con gran gusto, es divertido conocer las opiniones de las personas ante las locuras que se le ocurren a uno


	5. bienvenidos a la familia

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**bueno, aprovechando este pequeño lapsus de tiempo que tuve aca por el dia festivo pude acelerar mi proceso creativo, asi que espero que disfruten de mi fic como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora, debo decir, que esto ya a peticion de ustedes tomara mas capitulo, solo espero que la direccion que tomara esto sea de su agrado**

**JEFERSONGONGORA: gracias compañero, prometo hacerte llorar en alguna parte de la historia :v**

**SEÑOR NBA: gracias, pero si no pude hacer que el cap fuera mejor que el partido de alemania, falle como escritor (sale corriendo llorando a un rincon) y pues si, precisamente algo asi me pasaba en mis fics de evangelion, asi que te arreglare ese problema como lo hice con ese fic, draig es el primo latino de Ddraig... ne es broma, no me equivocare con el nombre de ahora en adelante**

**JOSE: excelente... (pose de señor burns.. o como se escriba)**

**MADAFAKIU: se como es eso compañero, esa segunda promesa nos mata a todos quienes nos ha tocado hacerla (si, incluso a mi, bustercall escritor en traje de paño)**

**ROY4:socio, gracias, del resto del comentario no se me ocurre nada mas que decir, a excepcion de, conviertalo en un fic y publiquelo de una #$%&/ vez, realmente suena interesante**

_...inicia la locura oscura..._

_ya por la tarde, en la merienda..._

_un juego quiero yo jugar contigo..._

_es divertido... o complicado... _

_la verdad es mejor no saberlo_

_ten cuidado... que soy capaz... de obtener... tu __corazón_

_un juego raro, extraño en verdad_

_donde el final sera tu muerte garantizar_

_no importa en que sitio tu estes_

_yo siempre estare... a tu lado eternamente_

_este no es un simple juego, tampoco un sueño_

_es algo mucho peor..._

_es el inicio de la locura oscura_

dark lunacy -gothika

**capitulo 5: bienvenidos a la familia**

Fuera del espacio tiempo continuo común y corriente que era conformado por el inframundo, la tierra de los vivos y el cielo, un ser inexpresivo meditaba en la paz y el silencio de su hogar, un lugar donde a donde fuese que viere, vería un color distinto en un espacio infinito, un lugar sin lógica ni ciencia, un lugar donde no había materia, pero la anti materia era inexistente, exacto, un lugar que podía ser considerado un vacío absoluto a merced de la imaginación de la existencia misma, el infinito tenía una forma absoluta y era esa, y este mismo infinito engendro a una criatura la cual era capaz de hacer temblar de miedo al mismo dios de la biblia y a tantos otros

-….-

En medio de la paz y quietud que podía obtener cuando la otra versión materializada de la realidad misma no estaba molestando en su hogar, noto un cierto cambio en un punto fijo del mundo de los humanos, más precisamente en tokio Japón, ella de vivir desde la misma existencia de la eternidad, conocía cada firma de energía existente en el mundo, desde la más fuerte hasta la más insignificante, ninguna cosa radicalmente importante, pero esa firma de energía que despidieron dos seres que literalmente rompieron el cielo con sus presencias, era algo que ella jamás había visto ni sentido

-¿Qué… es eso?-

Pocas veces hablaba, solo unas cuantas palabras monocordes salían de sus labios cuando lo hacía, esta vez, gasto un poco de su aliento con cierta curiosidad, aquellas firmas estaban muy lejos de ser las firmas mas poderosas jamás vistas a la par de la de ella, pero era distinto, era una firma mixta con dos seres y al hacer eso, la fuerza de ambos aumentaron exponencialmente, ambos seres eran un misterio, un aura que jamás había sentido fue suficiente para que esa criatura con forma de mujer de cabello largo, ojos negros como la noche y una vestimenta rustica estilo gótico saliera de su letargo

-interesante…-

* * *

De nuevo, la sensación del aire nocturno recorría su piel mientras que ella simplemente estaba sentada en una pequeña sección de los bosques observando desde bastante lejos la residencia hyodo, actual base del clan gremory en la tierra, ahora las intenciones eran distintas a lo que eran antes, ya no observaba ese lugar buscando una oportunidad para aniquilar a hyodo issei o a alguno de sus compañeros, ahora simplemente estaba observando ese lugar, porque no tenía nada más que hacer, había sido traicionada por la facción de los héroes, así que no podía volver al castillo de cao cao, era un ángel caído desertor, no podía volver a esa parte del inframundo que les pertenecía, ahora ella era un ser deambulaste, no había ningún lugar en el mundo para ella, por lo que busco refugiar su corazón en el único lugar que se le había sido prometido por una persona que ocupaba cada rincón de sus pensamientos, y más recientemente no solo sus pensamientos, desde que salieron de la dimensión alterna, ella fue consciente de su nuevo cambio

-bueno, al menos ahora volvió a la normalidad-

Era cierto, observando un tanto tranquilamente su mechón de cabello el cual antes tenía un color rojo, noto que ahora era completamente negro como siempre, eso si, el aura impura que recorría su cuerpo era una clara señal de que ella ya no era solo un ángel caído, también noto ese cambio en issei al ver su balance breaker hibrido de dragón y ángel caído, ambos ya no formaban parte biológica de ninguna de las facciones, ahora eran seres separados de si mismo, solo con un igual en el mundo, la peli negra se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento

-supongo que en cierta forma, ambos solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos-

Ella tenía un pensamiento divertidamente egoísta en su ser, hyodo issei no era un demonio ya nunca mas, ahora era un demonio ángel caído, al igual que ella, los únicos en existencia, si bien ella sentía una firma de energía parecida a la de ellos en la reina de rias gremory, estaba bastante lejos de ser parecida a la de ambos, seres distintos en ese mundo solitario, un fenómeno que garantizaría el cumplimiento de la promesa que el pelo castaño le hizo a ella

-vaya, es difícil verte seguido con esa clase de sonrisa raynare-

Tan ensimismada estaba sobre su nueva naturaleza que no sintió el aura de otro ángel caída en ese lugar, para ser más precisos, el aura del líder de los ángeles caídos quien como la mayoría de veces estaba vestido en un yukata observándola con una sonrisa

-¡WOAAAAHHH!-

Obviamente al sorprenderse la peli negra se fue hacia atrás, generando unas cuantas risas en el ser de mechón dorado

-azazel sama, ¿Qué está haciendo aca?-

Era extraño, ese lugar era uno que estaba bastante lejos del hogar de cualquier miembro de las facciones, era como su escondite secreto, ¿Cómo había sido descubierta? El aludido simplemente se sentó en el césped, la ángel caído lo observaba bastante extrañada

-es simple, desde que volvieron de tokio, frecuentas este lugar y te quedas observando la residencia hyodo durante toda la noche, eso lo sé con detalle-

La oji violeta rápidamente se alertó parándose en pie de batalla, eso era malo, ¿Cómo había sido descubierta en esa vigilancia? Lo peor de todo no era eso, si no el saber que azazel podría saber la auténtica razón de su vigilancia actual , su antiguo líder era bastante unido con la facción de los gremory, por lo que era posible que si esto era así, lo mas probable es que de una u otra manera se terminaría revelando lo que paso en su paraíso perdido

-es simple, no puedo asesinar a hyodo issei en este momento, pero al menos puedo vigilarlo para poder encontrar el momento más oportuno-

-ya déjate de eso raynare, durante este tiempo no he sentido ningún aura de hostilidad contra issei o alguno de sus amigos-

La oji violeta se puso nerviosa tragando una enorme bocanada de aire, ¿acaso era tan obvia? El hecho de ser leída como un libro por su antiguo líder jugo con los sentidos de ella, por lo que sus reacciones terminaron de evidenciar irrefutablemente que ella ya no era un enemigo del sekyriuutei, por su parte el mechi dorado sonrió ante esto

-desde que volvieron ustedes cambiaron radicalmente, cualquiera pensaría que solo en sus auras, pero ahora que lo noto de cerca son mucho más parecidos, sea lo que sea que les haya ocurrido, los unio más de lo que ustedes creen-

La peli negra se sintió inquieta ante ese comentario, pero prefirió dejar cualquier detalle hasta ahí, ahora solo quedaba saber, ¿Qué hacia ese sujeto ahí?

-realmente no me importa si es así o no ¿Por qué esta en este lugar azazel sama?... no me convertiré en otro de sus experimentos por lo que soy ahora-

El aludido simplemente rió a carcajada sonora

-está bien está bien, mentiría si dijera que no me interesaba saber más sobre tu nueva naturaleza, pero bueno, se cómo puedo convencer a hyodo issei para eso, así que por ahora no me molesta tu negativa…- mientras el mechi dorado reía la peli negra lo observaba con fastidio, ella lo admiraba como líder de los ángeles caídos, pero su forma de ser a veces era bastante fastidiosa, y más para alguien como ella, cosa que no espero, fue ver como el se puso serio de un momento para otro -… vine a preguntarte una cosa en especial raynare, ¿sigues con intenciones de lastimar a hyodo issei o a alguno de sus amigos?-

La oji violeta estrecho sus ojos, si bien ahora era bastante cercana a issei, el odio que sentía por la facción gremory era bastante amplio, durante unos minutos no supo que responder, la lucha que se llevaba en su mente era entre los sentimientos que sentía por el dragón rojo y el odio que sentía por la mayor humillación jamás sentida por ella

-no, realmente no me interesa ninguno de ellos en este momento, acorde con hyodo issei que yo le dejaría en paz a cambio de no ver de nuevo a ninguno de sus asquerosos amigos-

Al final, el respeto por la única persona que estimaba primo, pero no revelaría que ahora ella estaba ciertamente interesada en ser la única persona importante para issei, el mechi dorado sonrió ante la respuesta

-me parece bien si es así… raynare…¿quieres volver con nosotros?-

El corazón de la peli negra omitió un palpitar ante esa oferta

-¿Qué?... ¿pero por qué?...- si bien la oji violeta era un mar de emociones, el pelo castaño sonrió por dentro

-eres un miembro valioso de nosotros, incluso ahora, ya que se te paso tu fiebre por la venganza contra el grupo gremory, puede que podamos volver a funcionar como antes, además puede que tenga ciertos trabajos para ti dependiendo de que lo que me respondas en este momento-

Raynare espabilo ante esas palabras, parece que había una cosa más, ahora la mirada de ambos ángeles caídos era una seriedad absoluta

-tengo un trabajo importante para ti, en gran parte tendrás que trabajar con hyodo issei y sus compañeros… ¿te apuntas?-

Los ojos de la peli negra se estrecharon, señal obvia de que la palabra "compañeros" era lo único que no le gustaba de ese plan, pero ella quería pasar más tiempo con issei sin revelar lo que había ocurrido, y era cierto, en el fondo quería recuperar su hogar, quería volver al instituto grigori junto con los demás ángeles caídos, por su parte azazel no era tonto, al contrario, era de los seres más inteligentes que hubiese nacido jamás, por lo que el podía hacer una suposición acertada sobre los sentimientos recientes de la pelinegra, por lo que explotar eso no sería mala idea

-escupe, ¿de qué se trata?-

El mechi dorado sonrió, al parecer no estaba equivocado sobre los sentimientos de su subordinada

-bien, veras…-

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad, mas precisamente en el sotana de la residencia hyodo, los miembros del club de ocultismo le daban la bienvenida al nuevo dia, desde el viaje a tokio, todo el mundo era una montaña rusa de emociones y de pensamientos, su miembro mas destacado, el pervertido dragón rojo habia desaparecido y se le consideraba muerto a mano de una longino, para reaparecer como un hibrido entre demonio y ángel caída, si bien su cabello y color de ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, su nueva aura era algo que no podía deshacerse con todo el esfuerzo del mundo

-bien, estamos a poco tiempo de nuestro partido contra sairaorg bael, haremos lo posible por ganar, no podemos seguir teniendo un registro de derrotas-

Era cierto, ella había perdido la mayoría de rating games que había tenido, había perdido contra sona sitri y anteriormente contra riser fénix, por lo que todos los miembros del club de ocultismo estaban dándolo todo para mejorar, una carta secreta que tenía rias gremory para con su primo, era la ex durandal de xenovia, espada completa con la que no pudo luchar en tokio y la otra era…

_FALLEN SHOT_

El aviso de la busted gear de mano de un colosal rayo de energía negro y rojo había llamado la atención de todo el mundo, mientras issei practicaba contra kiba, se estaban dando varias irregularidades en el

-issei, ¿de nuevo? Tienes que poder controlarte pronto-

La risa de tonto de issei amenizaba todo, nadie sabía que había ocurrido durante la ausencia del héroe de los niños, pero cuando volvió con raynare, era como si todos sus traumas y tristezas hubiesen desaparecido, de nuevo, el pervertido ser volvía a ser el mismo de antes, hasta cierto punto

_-buenas noches mi lindo sirviente- como siempre rias lo recostaba contra su pecho, pero algo era distinto, ahora issei no la veía con cara de tonto como siempre, si no que se recostaba contra estos almohadones y simplemente sonreía, sin ninguna expresión pervertida alguna_

_-buenas noches buchou-_

¿Qué le habrá pasado, es como si su perversión hubiese disminuido, y en cambio…

Mientras pensaba de nuevo, issei por accidente mientras peleaba contra kiba para entrenar había dejado salir otro círculo mágico de su guante, de nuevo creando una explosión de escala masiva, haciendo que tanto el como el peli rubio salieran despedidos a varios lugares

-¡KIBA, ISSEI!-

Rápidamente los miembros del grupo se fueron a auxiliar a sus amigos, kiba tenia una herida considerable en el hombro por lo que asia fue con el, mientras tanto xenovia y rosewisse atendían al dragón emperador rojo

-jo, ¿pero que pasa issei? Nunca antes habías podido utilizar magia y ahora parece que vas a crear una bomba con tu energía espiritual- preguntaba akeno un tanto entretenida, si bien ella se preocupaba por ambos kouhais su parte sadista le encontraba el lado divertido a la bomba de tiempo que era el amor de ella, por su parte issei se levantaba dificultosamente, para sorpresa y desagrado de algunos de ellos, issei modo fallen había vuelto, su cabello y color de ojos había cambiado de nuevo

-lo siento, es extraño, no se nada sobre magia y aun así… ahora no puedo dejar de invocar círculos de fuego y de luz-

Durante sus últimas sesiones, el sentía que su nueva ahora se salía de control cuando el entraba en calor con kiba, cada que esto pasaba su poder se manifestaba en un círculo mágico inestable que terminaba con ataques como el anterior, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por este aspecto, no cabía duda, issei era mucho más poderoso ahora, pero a cambio no tenía control de su propia energía, era como si hubiesen dos gasper en el lugar

-es mejor dejar así por ahora, vamos a la escuela-

Sin decir más, todos comenzaron a prepararse para retirarse, solo dos seguían en el suelo tratando de organizarse

-gghhh-

-por favor kiba san, quédate quieto-

En el suelo aun estaban tanto kiba como asia aun en la labor de curar al espadachín, labor que no había avanzado, la peli rubia observaba con cierto pavor como el brillo verde de sus manos se debilitaba constantemente

-¿Qué ocurre asia?- pregunto rias un tanto intrigada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, de un momento a otro todo era un desastre y en el peor de los momentos

-no lo se, no entiendo que esta ocurriendo, pero mis oraciones no funcionan…-

Todo el mundo se terminó de preocupar por eso, otra dificultad de todo, fuera de que su carta mas poderosa estaba fuera de control, es que su arfil más importante estaba perdiendo sus habilidades de curar

-rayos, akeno, por favor trata la herida de yuuto, hablaremos de esto en el salón del club-

Sin decir mas, todo el mundo se retiró, kiba se tuvo que limitar a cargar con su brazo vendado por el lugar, junto a un issei algo molesto consigo mismo y una asia que no paraba de llorar por lo que estaba ocurriendo

* * *

Después de una jornada de clase, comenzaba la reunión en el club de ocultismo, los animos ya habían amenizado pese a que issei aun estaba en su modo ángel caído, al igual que su aura tenia cierto descontrol, todo el mundo estaba en la pequeña sala mientras que azazel como profesor en jefe del lugar estaba en el escritorio, observándolos a todos con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, no era para menos, todos estaban hechos un desastre

-vaya, ¿alguien me puede decir que se supone que ocurrió acá?-

Gasper salió de su caja para hablar con tanto atemorizadamente, no se acostumbraba a hacer aparición en público aun

-ehhh, issei senpai no puede controlar sus poderes y asia senpai tiene problemas con su sacred gear-

-si, ese es un buen resumen de la situación- menciono xenovia vendada en su pierna derecha y parte de su rostro, de otro de los descontrolados momentos del nuevo issei, ante lo dicho el ángel caído puso una expresión seria en su rostro

-esto es un tema delicado, gracias al aumento excesivo de poder de issei pudimos sobrevivir al ataque de la facción de los héroes, pero parece que su nueva aura demonio-ángel caído dio como resultado también un descontrol en sus habilidades…- mientras todo el mundo miraba pensativo, solo akeno dio un paso al frente, había algo sobre la situación que le inquietaba

-no entiendo esto, yo también soy un demonio ángel caído y jamás he perdido el poder de mis habilidades, no solo eso, issei ahora tiene demasiado poder contenido, tanto que es peligroso para el mismo…-

El ángel caído se sentó erguida mente en el escritorio, el había estado pensando también sobre esa comparación

-buen punto akeno, de hecho tienes razon en algunas partes, pero por lo que obtuve de información hay dos diferencias primordiales entre tu e issei, la más grande es que tu naciste como un ángel caído y se te dieron habilidades de demonio con tu evil piece a nivel espiritual, físicamente sigues siendo gran parte ángel caido mientras tu alma es la de un demonio, con issei paso algo distinto, no se cómo haya ocurrido, pero de alguna manera la transformación de issei en lo que es, no está ligada a su naturaleza, de alguna manera fue su mismo adn el que muto, por eso su misma sacred gear se ve afectada con su poder, issei cambio a nivel molecular de ser un humano demonio, a ser un hibrido entre demonio, dragón y ángel caído…-

Todo el mundo estaba boqui abierto con esa explicación tan complicada, tanto que algunos no la entendieron bien

-bueno, para ponerlo en términos que me gustan más, akeno, mientras tu fiiste agitada, issei fue mezclado…-

Obviamente la metáfora no dio resultado, pero para el líder de grigori era algo obvio que no muchos la cogerían a la primera

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con el descontrol de mis poderes? Aun puedo utilizar mi ascalon, utilizar mi balance breaker, pero nunca antes había utilizado magia y mucho menos las lanzas de luz que puedo materializar ahora-

Todo el mundo reclino su rostro ante lo dicho, era era la prueba más contundente de que issei era diferente ahora

-eso es más sencillo de explicar, lanzas de luz y el uso de magia son elementos primordiales por no decir implícitos en nuestra naturaleza, lo que ves es tu sangre como ángel caído palpitando salvajemente…- ahora azazel cerraba los ojos, lo que iba a decir sería algo bastante drástico -… issei, queda menos de una semana, por lo que en ese tiempo, para que puedas hacerle frente a sairaorg, yo mismo te entrenare, no como un demonio, si no como un ángel caído, cuando domines esta faceta tuya, podrás estabilizar tus poderes…-

Todo el mundo se quedó estático, más que todo por que tan pronto dijo eso, otra persona mas apareció en la entrada del club, alguien que todos ellos reconocían perfectamente, lo diferente, era su mirada, no reflejaba instinto asesino, pero si hostilidad, su cabello ahora estaba atado en la parte cercana a su cintura y para impacto de todos ellos, llevaba el uniforme de la academia kuoh, todo el mundo se puso en guardia

-¡RAYANRE!-

Fue incómodo para la peli negra ver tanta energía y espadas y demás concentrada contra ella, aun así, permaneció en silencio, simplemente observando a issei quien al parecer estaba totalmente impactado por la aparición de esta

-¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo aca raynare?!-

Todo el mundo ya se estaba arrojando a atacar, hasta que el mechi dorado se puso entre ellos y su subordinada

-calma rias, yo mismo la llame aca-

-¡¿pero que se supone que haces azazel, ella nos quiere ver a todos muertos y la traes a donde puede hacerlo?!-

Si bien todo el mundo estaba bastante molesto, ambos híbridos estaban mirándose fijamente, de alguna manera el mundo desapareció para ellos, principalmente para isse quien no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí? ¿y por qué llevaba el uniforme de la academia?

-no se preocupen, no la hubiese traído aca sin una garantía de que…-

-yo acorde con el sekiriuutei no volver a atacarnos entre nosotros, por lo que tampoco atacare a ninguno de ustedes-

Las palabras cortantes de raynare llamaron la atención de todos los miembros del grupo quienes quedaron boqui abiertos con esa expresión, por su parte azazel no podía estar mas complacido

-bien, ¿por donde iba?... ah si… como dije anteriormente, para que issei vuelva a estabilizarse, requiere un entrenamiento mínimo como ángel caído, el todo este tiempo se ha estado preparando como dragón y como demonio, pero sus habilidades nacientes como ángel caído, es algo que el nunca antes habia sentido, necesitamos entender esto a mas detalle, por lo que traje directamente a la otra persona implicada, el ángel caído mitad demonio-

Todo el mundo se quedó mas o menos en silencio, mientras tanto raynare observaba a issei, ella realmente estaba encontrando encantadora y atractiva su nueva faceta , su cabello negro como la noche, ojos violetas como los de ella, y una mirada extrañamente melancólica poco a poco comenzaba a borrar ese ímpetu sexual de el por lo que ella podía ver

-es… entendible eso, ¿pero por qué ella tiene el uniforme de la academia? No recuerdo haber dado la autoriza…-

-hace unas horas hable con sizerch y le dio el visto bueno a este plan, es necesario si quieres tener una oportunidad de derrotar a sairaorg rias, espero que sus documentos de admisión estén listos para mañana-

Se respiraba la hostilidad por todo el salón, nadie del grupo Gregory consideraba esto una buena idea, pero eso poco le importo a la peli negra, pese a detestar las miradas que habían contra ella, solo una mirada tenia importancia para ella, y era la del pelo castaño negro quien la veia con una sonrisa, por un instante se permitió romper su máscara y sonreír sutilmente, el pelo castaño entendía que era esa sonrisa, mas cuando ella se acercó a el, este en respuesta se levantó de su asiento quedando frente a frente con ella, todo el mundo estaba preparado para evitar algún ataque sorpresa o cualquier cosa que se le pareciese

-el color de tus ojos… realmente me gusta sekiriuutei…- si bien todo el mundo se esperaba una especie de acuerdo de paz, unas palabras de desahogo, o incluso que la peli negra sacara un revolver y disparara a quema ropa, el sutil halago y la sonrisa soberbia con la que lo dijo fue algo que nadie espero

-¡¿QQUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?!-

La reacción de todos los miembros no demoro en llegar, incluso el mismo azazel tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sabía que raynare tenía cierta estima por issei, pero no esperaba que llegara a un punto como para hacer eso, mientras tanto issei estaba ciertamente impactado, pero durante su estancia en la dimensión alterna, aprendió que a raynare le gustaba dar esa clase de golpes psicológicos así que lo dicho por ella no fue tan impactante para el, tampoco no demoro mucho en enfocar la muñeca de ella, viendo la manilla felpuda rosada que el le había regalado, si todo el mundo había quedado estático con lo último, el ver como issei se acercó al oído de la peli negra fue algo que nadie espero, incluso el mismo gasper había caído desmayado ante tanta presión

-pues a mi me gusta tu manilla-

El tono sutil y divertido con el que lo dijo, sumado a la corta distancia le dio el tiro de gracia a la peli negra quien simplemente agrio el gesto de su rostro para aparentar, pero por dentro eso había sido un golpe bajo a sus nuevos sentidos, no quería pensar que lo que dijo azazel era cierto, pero si issei había tomado parte del adn de ella y parte de su personalidad para hacerse un tanto más serio y menos pervertido, ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo, solo que ahora ella… bueno, se podía decir que el aroma del peli negro y la imagen de el sin camisa predominaba en su mente

-muy gracioso niñato-

Dijo bastante molesta, ahora viendo a los demás miembros del club de ocultismo, al parecer la actuación iba de maravilla, ninguno sabía que estaba pasando pero tampoco estaban ya en plan de atacarla, ahora tenía que buscar la forma de que el primer paso fuera con el pie derecho, y vio a dos personas para hacerlo, por lo que pasando derecho de issei, se acercó al peli rubio quien aún tenia empuñando una espada sacro demoniaca con su mano buena

-raynare…-

Ella ignoro las palabras amenazantes contra su persona y en cambio, comenzó a generar un brillo morado en su mano, posando está en el hombro herido del caballero de los gremory, inmediatamente este comenzó a sentir un alivio en su hombro, todo el mundo miro impresionado

_Vaya, no me había contado que ella aún tenía el twilight healling que tomo de asia argento, muy interesante_

Pensó el ángel caído mientras observaba divertido la escena, después de unos instantes, la herida en el hombro de kiba había desaparecido

-eso… es…-

Ahora era asia quien hablaba totalmente impactada por lo que había visto, al susurrar eso la peli negra la enfoco esta vez a ella, cosa que hizo que el mundo de la monja se hundiera, ella estaba aterrada, realmente le tenia bastante terror a raynare, y mas cuando ella la veia directamente a los ojos, igual que antes se acercó a solo unos pasos de ella

-ha pasado tiempo… asia argento…-

Por su parte la peli rubia no podía hablar, tenía la garganta seca de la tensión, entonces para alivio de ella misma, esta simplemente volteo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el líder de los ángeles caídos, quedando a la derecha de este

-bien, ya que han roto el hielo…- el líder de los ángeles caídos retomaba la palabra, -hay otra cosa que cabe retomar, por el estado en el que estaba yuuto y los ojos nerviosos que tiene asia, parece que ella esta sufriendo un caso de trauma post traumático de guerra-

Todo el mundo se puso de pie

-¿post traumático?¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto akeno, entonces el líder de los ángeles ácidos se levantó de su escritorio y se puso de pie frente a asia

-la vez pasada fuimos prácticamente barridos por cao cao y el kyubi, no habia ninguna esperanza para nosotros, la única razón por la que sobrevivimos hasta que llego issei y raynare, fue por que asia dio todo de si para curarnos a todos tan pronto como ella podía, pero incluso para un sacred gear de su estilo, eso es algo peligroso, ella pudo haber muerto al usar su poder excesivamente, no solo siendo esto, ese ambiente de batalla… no es uno en el que debería estar una chica como ella-

Para infortunio de todos, asia asintió temerosa, era cierto, mientras todos estaban peleando contra aquellos monstruos, ella corría por todos lados eludiendo explosiones, sentía sus manos ardiendo de tanto utilizar su twilight healling, pero eso poco le importaba, irina, kiba, rosewisse, todos estaban cayendo uno por uno, no le importar dar todo de ella para evitar que alguno muriera, pero las imágenes que quedaron en su mente, fueron cosas que no la dejarían en paz por un rato

-por eso mismo, rias, lo que te voy a pedir, te lo pido como un favor personal, no como algo que quiero que hagas mediante mi amistad con tu hermano… por ahora, el twilight de asia está bastante inestable, por lo que te solicito que no la dejes participar en la batalla contra sairaorg, en cambio deja que raynare tome su lugar en esta contienda-

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, incluso issei quien era el que estaba tomando esta situación con un poco mas de control no pudo evitar soltar un ahullido de sorpresa

-¿tu… estás hablando en serio?- pregunto rias bastante molesta, incluso un poco de su energía se estaba filtrando de sus manos, por su puesto el líder de grigori poco o nada era intimidado por esto

-como te lo dije, te lo pido como un favor personal, si quieres pensar el porqué de esto, es por el bien de tu propio arfil, esa chica necesita descansar no solo física, si no mentalmente, no es alguien que este acostumbrada a esa clase de ambientes de batalla, en cambio mi subordinada tiene cierto campo y por lo que acabamos de ver, también tiene las habilidades curativas de asia, además de tener ese curioso sacred gear-

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, esta vez quien se levantó a hablar fue issei

-no me gusta la idea de excluir a Asia… pero le doy la razon a sensei…- todo el mundo miro con ojos abiertos como platos a issei -… conozco a asia desde antes que ustedes y jamás la había visto tan perturbada como estos días…- ahora el dragón rojo tomaba la mano de la peli rubia hablándole de frente, obviamente esa se alarmo, ruborizo y demás cosas que le pudieron pasar, le pasaron

-yo no quiero que nada malo le pase a asia, tampoco quiero ver esa expresión de terror en su rostro-

Raynare agrio un tanto el gesto de su rostro, pero se recompuso al instante, ella recordaba cómo era issei, aunque lo que el estaba haciendo, le podía dar la pauta para que ella pudiese acercarse más a los gremory, o mas específicamente, para que ella pudiese acercarse a issei sin ser interrumpidos por los demás demonios

-yo misma me ofrezco a esto también…- para sorpresa aun mayor de todos, raynare estaba hablando ahora- esto no lo hago por ninguno de ustedes gremory, esto lo hago por mis propias razones, por servir a azazel sama y también…- ahora mismo ella estaba observando a asia también

-… le debo una disculpa a asia argento, le di caza y le quite su vida en el pasado por seguir concejos de kokabiel, ahora se cuál es mi lugar y es bajo el mando de azazel sama, y si una sugerencia de él es ayudarle a ustedes, lo hare sin mayor queja-

Todo el mundo estaba estático, rias no podía hacer nada para negarlo ya, era cierto, asia no estaba en condiciones de tener otra batalla, por lo que tendría que utilizar el favor de raynare y tomar la posición de arfil de asia en la batalla, aquello tenia ciertas ventajas, sus poderes curativos, su sacred gear de luz la cual podría ser bastante efectiva contra los siervos de su primo entre tantas otras, le disgustaba de sobre manera, pero realmente sería una estúpida si no aceptaba tal ayuda

-¿podemos confiar realmente en ti?-

Rias y raynare se hablaban frente a frente, la hostilidad en los ojos de ambas era bastante evidente

-de hecho no…- todo el mundo agrio sus expresiones ante esta respuesta -… pero como dije, yo estoy aca bajo el mando de azazel sama y también tengo mis razones personales para hacer esto, no pretendan que soy amiga de ustedes, yo haré lo mismo-

El ambiente era tenso, tanto que esta vez azazel tuvo que intervenir de nuevo, esta vez, hablando como el tonto que era la mayoría de veces

-excelente, asia por ahora descansa, deja todo en manos de tus amigos, después de todo, los miembros de la familia gremory son jóvenes demonios conocidos por su excelencia y su renombre mismo, su reputación los precede, sairaorg tendrá que enfrentarse a rosewisse, la mano derecha de odin, xenovia, la portadora de la ex durandal, koneko, la última torre en términos de senjutsu , gasper vlady el semi vampiro capaz de detener el tiempo…yuuto kiba, el portador de la sacro espada demoniaca, akeno, la portadora del rayo de barakiel, rias gremory, la diosa de la destrucción de cabello carmesí, raynare, la portadora del twilight healling y la einlanzer y finalmente hyodo issei, el por tador de la boosted gear fallen dragon

Si bien la situación había sido bastante tensa, debían admitirlo, eran un grupo fuerte, no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa, el problema con el support del grupo habia sido resuelto, ahora faltaba resolver el problema más importante, el equilibrio de poder del miembro mas poderoso del grupo gremory

-issei, ven conmigo, raynare, acompañanos-

La orden de azazel llamo la atención de todos los miembros del clan gremory

-¿A dónde se suponen que van? Ya es tarde…- menciono rias bastante molesta, el ángel caído líder volteo a observar a esta

-por eso mismo, los ángeles caídos son criaturas de la noche, es un momento excelente para que issei se ponga en contacto con su nueva forma, así que hare que raynare dirija parte de su entrenamiento-

Sin decir mas, los tres personajes dejaron la sala de los miembros del club de ocultismo, ahora los miembros del clan gremory se observaban entre ellos ciertamente preocupados

-¿esto es una buena idea buchou? Estamos hablando de raynare… no creo que pueda traerse nada bueno entre manos-

Las palabras de kiba eran acertadas, o era lo que todos querían decir, sin embargo, no estaban en una posición de discernir lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal

-francamente no lo se, se que podemos confiar en azazel, y se que el tiene razón respecto a issei, pero… simplemente no quiero dejarlo sola con ella-

Todo el mundo asintió, incluso asia, pero ella estaba contenta por dentro, ella también sabía que ella no podría hacer nada en las condiciones en las que estaba, ella estaba contenta de ayudar a la persona que ella mas amaba, incluso si eso significaba dar un paso al costado

* * *

Ya afuera en la protección de la noche se encontraban issei, raynare y azazel caminando en lo profundo de un bosque

-¿realmente vamos a entrenar en lo profundo de un bosque sensei? Esto me da bastantes escalofríos-

Ya que ninguno de los tres había dicho mucho antes de eso, la cara de extrañeza del mechi dorado se hizo evidente ante ese comentario, incluso raynare no pudo evitar reírse un tanto por lo bajo

-¿Qué? Claro que no, lo que le dije a rias era una excusa para salir de ahí, obviamente somos seres nocturnos, pero en otra clase de estilo-

Obviamente la sorpresa en el rostro de issei fue bastante grande

-¡waaaa, ¿entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer?!- el líder de gregori se acercó al rostro del pelo castaño

-tu y yo compañero, vamos a desaparecer unos días, te prometo que cuando volvamos para el enfrentamiento contra sairaorg bael, vas a ser capaz de pelear como lo hacemos los ángeles caídos- issei estaba impactado por la declaración, la fuerza en las palabras del imponente ser, claro que este después de un segundo volvió a su típica sonrisa

-bueno, espera voy por las cosas que necesito para mi viaje, volveré en un rato, raynare, trata de no incinerarlo o me molestare realmente- la peli negra dejo caer una gota de sudor ante el estúpido comentario

-como sea…-

Sin decir más, el ángel caído comenzó a volar a gran velocidad, dejando solo en el lugar a ambos híbridos, ya sin que nadie los estuviese viendo, issei se permitió sonreír ampliamente

-no sé qué este pasando aca, pero gracias- dijo con una sonrisa bastante amplia, su cabello negro de mano de sus ojos hizo que la peli negra se sonrojara un poco, no mayormente visible por la oscuridad de la noche

-¿Por qué se supone que me estas agradeciendo?- pregunto la oji violeta en un tono molesto de voz, difícilmente sostenible, y es que ni si quiera había la necesidad de fingirlo, puesto que ella sabía que issei sabia muchas de las costumbres de ella

-no se por qué, pero quisiste proteger a asia accediendo a esto, no se qué decirte…-

-no te hagas ideas equivocadas issei, yo no lo hice para proteger a esa monja, lo hice para protegerte a ti-

Si bien todo el tiempo durante la reunión había sido algo bastante tenso entre todos, ahora esa tensión se había multiplicado por diez cuando la oji violeta dijo eso, solo estaban ellos dos, pero aquellas palabras definitivamente ni si quiera issei podía mal entenderlas

-…raynare…-

Obviamente esta fue consciente de lo que dijo, por lo que esta vez el rubor en su mente fue bastante amplio, fue tanto su desorden mental que tanto su color de ojo como que una parte de su cabello que hacia su flequillo se tornaron de color castaños

-ya sabes por qué debo protegerte…- dijo con un gesto bastante molesto de voz, estaba utilizando su enojo más profundo para evitar dar cancha sincera a sus sentimientos –tu pequeño imbécil me prometiste que jamás me dejarías sola y es una promesa que pretendo que cumplas-

Al sekiriuutei le pareció gracioso ese intercambio de apariencias, ahora ella se parecía más a el de lo que el era el mismo en ese momento, algo extraño, pero era bastante confortante

-tienes razón, hare todo lo posible por cumplir las promesas que te hice, no importa que-

Ahora después del enojo de la tensión, ambos sonreían ampliamente, sin máscaras, sin improvisar personalidades, sin ninguna mentira, tal como en su eden

-eso me gusta pequeño chico dragón, porque en el fondo ambos estamos solos…- ahora ella lo observaba con esa mirada tan helida, pero al mismo tiempo de una manera tan seductora, su voz era apenas audible, sin embargo entraba con tanto impacto en su cerebro

-…ah…-

Ella lo tomo de sus hombros y lo empujo contra un árbol, recostándose ella sobre el, lo seguía mirando como si fuera un jaguar cazando a su presa

-… tu ya no eres un demonio, ni yo soy un ángel caído, ya no somos nada de ninguna facción, no pertenecemos a nada, somos únicos, y solo somos nosotros dos…-

El corazón de issei palpitaba a todo lo que daba, el ya había sido tratado de seducir por las chicas con las que el vivía, eso lo sabía ahora con un tanto más de claridad, pero esta forma de acercarse a el, era tan peligrosa como extrañamente atrayente, instintivamente rodeo sus brazos sobre la cintura de la peli negra, justo sobre la parte donde comenzaban a crecer el nacimiento de su trasero, aquel gesto no molesto a la peli negra quien se repagaba cada vez más al chico dragón, acercándose por su pecho subiendo hasta su rostro

-no tenemos a nadie que nos comprenda, tu me hiciste la promesa de que nunca me dejaras sola, por lo que yo te prometo hyodo issei, que desde este momento yo tampoco te dejare a ti nunca, tu me perteneces así como yo te pertenezco… esa será nuestra promesa-

Sin decir mas, la peli negra se acercó sutilmente al rostro del dragón rojo quien no supo reaccionar ante el beso furtivo de raynare, el estaba por no mejor decirlo, totalmente ido, el beso de la oji violeta era distinto a los que había recibido por buchou y por asia, los besos de ellas eran delicados, un tanto emotivos, y ciertamente impulsivos, este en cambio era bastante apasionado, era como una sustancia embriagante, era como aquellos tragos que uno prueba y que queman al inicio, pero que después son relajantes y estimulantes, nunca antes había sentido algo así, sintiendo que su sangre de ángel caído comenzaba a hervir, este beso fue algo que el realmente estaba disfrutando, mas de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho, tras unos segundos donde el estuvo estático recibiendo ese dulce veneno, la peli negra se apartó de el, relamiéndose los labios y con una expresión de satisfacción mezquina absoluta

-así que issei, ¿me lo prometes? No me basta con que no me dejes sola… yo solo quiero tenerte para mi…-

El peli negro estaba impactado, aun le costaba respirar, ese beso… oh joder, ese tremendo beso lo había revolcado como nunca antes nada lo había hecho , más que todo por ver a la persona frente a el, en apariencia física, raynare era toda una belleza, su cuerpo voluptuoso no dejaba de ser el cuerpo de una chica, sus ojos violetas eran encantadores, y si bien su rostro en ese momento estaba torcido en una expresión sagaz como seductora, tenía unos rasgos bastante lindos, ella era un extraño contraste para el, mas que todo porque aunque ella tuviese las manos atrás de su cintura en una pose algo tierna, se podía ver que ella estaba acariciando la manilla de regalo que el le había hecho

Eso le hacía darse cuenta, de que si antes yuuma chan había sido alguien importante para el, raynare, era mil veces más deseable y lo hacía sentir mil veces mejor, pero entonces cuando su mente comenzó a contemplar el enamoramiento, los recuerdos de rias gremory venían a su mente como un torrente, estaba estancado entre el dulce color carmesí, o el embriagante color morado frente a el

-yo… yo…-

Antes de que pudiese responder, ya el mechi dorado ángel caído líder volvía con una maleta con varios objetos, salvando a issei como la campana de una escuela y frustrando a raynare quien en ese momento deseo haber sacado su lanza y apuntarla al blanco en el cielo, obviamente cuando el líder de grigori bajo, noto la cara de estupefacción tipo tonto de issei y el enojo de raynare

-¿ehh ocurrió algo mientras no estuve?-

-nada en particular…- contesto la mechi castaña quien realmente estaba enojada así quisiera o no quisiera aparentarlo- mientras tanto issei aun se mantenía en silencio, su mente era un desastre

-ok, no siendo mas, vamos issei, durante este tiempo vas a saber que es ser un ángel caído, raynare, se que va a ser molesto para ti, pero trata de entrenar con el grupo de los gremory mientras no estoy-

Obviamente la peli negra estrecho los ojos especialmente molesta, ya que antes de poder protestar o decir nada, azazel ya había formado un círculo mágico bajo los pies de el y de issei, desapareciendo de la existencia durante un rato, dejándola a ella sola en ese lugar

-bueno, no importa-

Era cierto, ella podía sentir aun el palpitar del corazón del dragón rojo en sus manos, así mismo su corazón palpitaba a todo lo que daba, ella sabía que issei tenía sentimientos fuertes por rias aun, pero eso no le importaba, desde que supo cuan valioso era el para ella, tomo la firme decisión de que hyodo issei, la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada, solo seria de ella y de nadie mas

-supongo que esto es un inicio, no puedo matar a los gremory, así que simplemente los alejare de mi querido issei-

Ya no había campo para ninguna otro pensamiento, issei y ella estarían juntos para ellos mismos pasara lo que pasara, ella no se dio cuenta en ese momento, o mas que no darse cuenta, trataba de ignorarlo, ella realmente se sentía caliente por aquella idea, entonces noto que issei ahora era un tanto más serio y más centrado que antes, ambos habían tomado parte de la personalidad del otro, ella consideraba que su belleza natural era una de sus mejores armas para engañar gente, pero nunca antes había considerado la idea del placer carnal con alguien, en el pasado por mas que ella se redujo a hacer bajezas, no consideraba a nadie digno de este premio, si quiera le encontraba el gusto a esa idea de fundir su cuerpo con el de alguien mas, pero si se trataba del de hyodo issei, el dragón demonio ángel caído, pudiese que hiciese una excepción, no… ella moría por hacer una excepción con el

**final capitulo 5**

anotaciones, reclamos, devoluciones y demas mamadas, al costado, por ahora solo me queda despedirme de ustedes y desearles buena suerte, ah y solo para que lo sepan, el escritor en traje de paño cumplira años este 25 de junio, ¡FELICITENLO! modo forever alone off


	6. convivencia

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**ROY4: ._. nada mas que decir**

**MADAFAKIU: de hecho Rias Gremory si perdio el duelo contra Sona Sitri, ademas de haber perdido el duelo contra Raiser, por eso lo del final de la primera temporada de la pelea entre el e Issei para evitar que ella se casara, fuera de eso gracias, intentare hacerlo pero como pensaba evadir el elemento harem**

**SEÑOR NBA: bueno, que se yo, Jhonny el mundo cada vez esta mas raro, pero bueno, esa es su gracia**

**TOANEO: ve, pues si, intentare darle al tema del harem y que tales, solo para no decepcionarte compañero, ahi revise su perfil y practicamente todos sus fics son tipo harem, ahi vere como solvento ese tema, a todas estas, a mis brazos hermano colombiano**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: ya hacia falta su presencia por aca compañero, ah tu si entiendes como pienso yo para un fic, pero bueno, ahi intentare dar una que otra sorpresa**

**JEFERSONGONGORA: gracias socio, lo hare**

**ZEROKAIEN: pulgar arriba compañero**

**RIAS: mmmm me has puesto una tarea interesante, pero sabes que, lo hare, aprovechare este fin de semana para darle a esa idea, aunque no he dibujado en tiempo, y pues vamos a ver que se me ocurre, aunque ya tengo varias ideas en mente que mostrare en este cap**

_Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo,  
que el mar, confundido, vaya a un río a morir,  
que en la noche cante el gallo a la mañana,  
que con las ánimas se fue a divertir.  
Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel,  
entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar,  
ella espera a que regrese  
y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz  
en mi corazón._

hasta que el cuerpo aguante, mago de oz

**capitulo 6: convivencia **

A lo largo de lo que fueron los eventos previos al gran encuentro que se iba a dar lugar entre la realeza de Sairaorg Bael y el grupo de Rias Gremory, otras personas siguieron sus respectivas vidas sin saber de esta magna batalla, muchos de ellos obviamente no implicados en este asunto, otros, no tanto, pero se podía decir, que en el momento en el que ambos grupos se cruzaran, cosas malas ocurrirían, cosas terribles que de la mano del destino estaban a punto de ocurrir

-hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es kumagawa mizore chan, vengo de la weekly shonnen jump y fui transferida a esta prestigiosa escuela, bueno, sería una mentira decir que fui transferida, vine aquí a preguntarle a todos ustedes si sabían dónde estaban los demonios que estaban viviendo aca en Japón, en fin, espero que todos nos podamos llevar bien-

Una chica joven acababa de hacer su entrada en una escuela en otra región distinta a la de nuestros queridos protagonistas, no era demonio, no era ningun ángel, no era tampoco un ángel caído ni nada que se le pareciese, era simplemente una chica aparentemente de primer grado, su cabello negro azulado llegaba hasta su cuello en un corte corto pero algo desordenado, bajando unos cantos mechones por su rostro, sus ojos negros eran grandes y emanaban bastante inocencia, su cuerpo delgado comenzaba a aparentar las curvas de lo que era su edad, reflejando que en el futuro sería una hermosa dama, sus ropas eran totalmente oscuras, variando entre el azul y el negro, su presentación de la mano de una sonrisa amistosa llevaba un anhelo real de ser amiga de sus nuevos compañeros

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA vaya fenómeno que llego a esta escuela-

-cierto, muy cierto, ¿demonios? ¿en que mundo crees que estas?

-una lástima, una chica tan linda y ya con los tornillos flojos-

Comentarios así fue lo primero que recibió la entusiasta chica quien honestamente se sintió herida ante tal gesto, ella realmente esperaba llevarse bien con sus nuevos compañeros, su decepción era bastante grande, por lo que lo siguiente que ocurrio fue bastante natural

¡TRRROOOOOMMMPPPPP!

Antes de que los impertinentes sujetos del aula A2 pudiesen reaccionar, cada uno de ellos, chicos y chicas tenían sus cuerpos completamente perforados, empalados y destrozados a manos de tornillos gigantes que acaban de atravesar su humanidad, sintiendo en carne propia sin terminar de entender que estaba ocurriendo como su cuerpo había sido destrozado sin previo aviso, parada frente al pizarrón la chica de cabello negro los observaba con un gesto sombrío y ojos carentes de alma

-que groseros, está mal reírse de una chica que solo quiere ser su amiga-

Y para mayor extrañeza de todos, ahora el salón que antes estaba manchado de sangre , con todos sus alumnos agonizando o ya muertos, estaba como al inicio, todos los muertos y heridos ahora estaban bien, sin terminar de entender que era lo que había ocurrido

-¡yo…. Yo podia jugar que algo me habia destrozado el pecho!-

Cosas así se escuchaban de los asustados alumnos que no entendían que habia sido esa terrorífica visión de ellos mismos muriendo brutalmente asesinados, ante ellos la nueva estudiante ahora sonreía de nuevo

-está bien, segundo intento, espero que todos nos podamos llevar bien, ahora hablando en serio ¿ustedes saben si hay algún demonio en esta escuela? ¿O me volví a equivocar?-

Todo el mundo la miraba confundidos, nadie entendía que estaba pasando, pero ahora, podían entender que algo definitivamente estaba mal con la chica frente a ellos, sin poder responder a su pregunta, todo el mundo se limitó a temblar de terror en medio de la clase

* * *

Hay momentos en la vida en la que cualquier ser vivo se siente incómodo, más las personas al verse en situaciones que son difíciles de tratar, o que simplemente no van con los ritmos a los que se están tan acostumbrados, en el patio de la escuela kuoh, se estaba dando uno de estos momentos con una enorme fuerza en ese momento

-¿así que realmente vas a practicar con nosotros?-

Las palabras de Rias Gremory no contenían hostilidad, no había necesidad de ello, aun así, hablar de manera tan espontanea con la nueva estudiante de cabello negro, con su lanza sagrada en sus manos, era ciertamente una situación difícil

-aún no sabemos en que consistirá el rating game de este fin de semana, ciertamente es necesario poder practicar con ustedes para poder conocer sus debilidades y fortalezas, mi premio por asegurar la victoria del clan Gremory es volver con la armada de los ángeles caídos-

Ella sola contra todos los miembros de la familia de la hija de la destrucción, sin intenciones de combate, aun así, ella sabía que nunca o al menos pronto no sería aceptada por ellos, no le importaba, ella solo quería hacerlos miserables y alejarlos de Hyodo Issei, tenerlo para ella sola, pero tenía órdenes de azazel, si bien ella no era la persona más obediente del mundo, ya era algo fastidioso para ella como se daban las cosas cuando iba en contra de las órdenes del mechi dorado

-está bien raynare, puedes practicar con nosotros-

Era extraño, pero por ahora ambas fuerzas no chocarían con fines violentos entre ellas, cada quien tenía una razón para dar su brazo a torcer ante las inclementes fuerzas del trabajo en equipo por proteger a su persona querida, en medio de sus pensamientos y observando a cada uno de los miembros de la familia de la peli roja, Raynare enfoco a tres personas que no estaban con la diosa del cabello carmesí cuando tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con ella, una de ellas, una chica de cabello rubio corto, con mirada asustada, el colmillo naciente podía asegurarle que se trataba de un vampiro, la otra era una chica de cabello blanco y largo, en traje de valquiria, no fue difícil determinar de dónde venía la otra torre de Rias Gremory, y la última fue la que más le llamo la atención

-vaya…-

Murmuro por lo bajo, Xenovia le llamo la atención por varias razones, entre ellas el hecho de que ella reconocía sus ropas de batalla, como una prenda que utilizan los exorcistas de la iglesia, la otra, su peligroso tesoro de batalla, la legendaria espada Durandal, al parecer protegida por una funda hecha con las espadas Excalibur, pero mas alla de estos rasgos distintivos, lo que predomino, fue la mirada que cargaba ella, una mirada fría y centrada, una mirada que evidenciaba que ella ya había manchado sus manos en el pasado, en cierta forma se sintió a gusto con ella

-¿así que eres la exorcista poseedora de la durandal?, debo decir que no te ves la gran cosa-

El comentario ofendió por obvias razones a la miembro de la iglesia quien simplemente apretó su espada más fuertemente, apuntándola contra el ángel caído

-siempre puedes pedirme que te demuestre que tan inferior eres, ángel caído Raynare-

La tensión aumento drásticamente en el ambiente, el instinto asesino flotaba en el aire entre las dos guerreras, los demás miembros de la facción Gremory retrocedieron, si bien se sentía un gran aura de batalla, ambas chicas sabían que no podían llegar al extremo de matarse entre ellas

-buchou ¿esto es una buena idea?-

Asia estaba asustada, ella podía ver que ninguna de las dos se vendría con rodeos para atacar a la otra, por su parte la peli roja simplemente inclino sus rostro suspirando

-esto será algo interesante de ver, en caso de cualquier contrariedad detendremos a Raynare por la fuerza, así que no te preocupes-

Sin más intervalos, y sin siquiera notar que no habían terminado de formar una alianza hace menos de diez minutos, ambas chicas comenzaron a batallar, un encuentro donde el rasgo mas destacado de ambas, fue su velocidad, xenovia mostraba rápidos y poderosos ataques y estocadas con su enorme exdurandal, permitiendo que el aura salvaje de esta generara pequeñas explosiones por donde atacara, por su parte raynare también utilizaba un estilo de batalla bastante parecido, ya que su lanza absorbía su propiedad de atacar con rayos de luz y la convertía en un elemento de impacto masivo

-nada mal, ángel caído-

Resonaba xenovia mientras batía su enorme espada con gran maestría, abalanzándose sobre su enemiga haciendo que esta retrocediera saltando entre árboles y empleando sus alas para maniobrar a lugares más altos, sin poder escapar del asalto de la peli azul

-tienes una espada monstruosa chica de la iglesia, ¿pero eso es todo lo que puedes hacer con ella? Patético-

Si bien raynare retrocedía, no era por verse superada, gracias al impulso de velocidad que le daba su sacred gear, la velocidad como caballero del demonio de xenovia no era un reto insuperable para ella, ahora la batalla se movía en distintas direcciones, incluyendo el cielo donde ambas chicas atacaban con todo lo que tenían

-esto es… interesante-

Todo el mundo observaba desde el suelo , como el cielo del lugar era cubierto por grandes explosiones y líneas de luz que quedaban de ambas chicas cuando se desplazaban a súper velocidad en el cielo, el firmamento del lugar parecía la escena de alguna película de ciencia ficción estilo star wars

Ambas mujeres atacaban con bastante gracia, en un intercambio de ataques rápidos que terminaron después de unos minutos, ambas chicas ahora estaba en el suelo de nuevo, simplemente mirándose entre ellas, jadeando pesadamente, esa definitivamente había sido una primera batalla bastante interesante

-¿eso es lo único que puedes hacer con una espada como la durandal? Y mas siendo que esta esta bendecida con las habilidades de las excalibur-

Xenovia estrecho sus ojos molesta, ella era consciente de que aun le faltaba mucho recorrido para poder ser maestra de la durandal, pero que la peli negra se lo recordara con palabras tan groseras era algo que la fastidiaba de sobre manera

-eso no se asunto tuyo bruja, si te sientes tan confiada, ¿Por qué no utilizaste esa habilidad que utilizaste para acabar con la espadachín de la facción de los héroes?-

Todo el mundo volteo a ver a raynare quien simplemente suspiro mostrando una actitud confiada

-¿te refieres al arc drive finish?-

Todo el mundo asintió, ahora la peli azul enfundaba de nuevo su espada en el espacio alterno, mientras todo el mundo se acercaba a la peli negra, jamás habían visto esa clase de habilidad en un sacred gear, esa habilidad de la einlanzer rampage, era muy distinta a lo que seria un balance breaker en caso de haber sido eso, a la ángel caido no le gustaba la idea de debelar un secreto de ese tamaño, pero por ahora, como ella sabía, pelear para matar no serviría, ella se desharía del grupo de los gremory de otra manera distinta, así que no le vio mayor inconveniente a revelar ese secreto si eso ayudaba a que confiaran en ella

- esta lanza perteneció a un ser humano con hambre de guerra, por lo que cuando le hago una promesa de victoria a esta lanza, ella automáticamente me dota de un poder superior al balance breaker, al menos durante unos instantes, siempre y cuando le asegure que la persona contra la que estoy peleando va a morir por mi ataque, por eso no la utilice contigo, el tener que utilizar el arc drive finish significa que tengo que matar a mi oponente-

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo, nunca antes habían escuchado hablar de un sacred gear con una habilidad tan monstruosa y terrible

-¿de dónde rayos sacaste un arma así de peligrosa? Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de un sacred gear diseñado únicamente para matar-

La peli negra miro pensativa hacia otro lado, ahora que lo pensaba, ella tampoco sabía mucho de su sacred gear, si quiera estaba segura que esa lanza fuera realmente un sacred gear de verdad y no otra cosa, esa extraña habilidad para matar, el hecho de que en su dimensión perdida hubiese habido un diario con una imagen de la einlanzer, habían muchas cosas que no estaban claras para ella aun, solo sabía ahora sobre el arc drive porque de alguna manera su misma lanza le había mostrado esta habilidad al obtener su aumento de poder al haber fusionado su cuerpo con el de issei

-eso no es algo de lo que tenga que hablar con ustedes para vencer al hijo de la casa de bael, ¿o si?-

La respuesta pedante molestaba al resto, pero ellos entendieron que había algún trasfondo respecto a esa arma del cual no se quería hablar, ahora que los instintos de batalla de ambas chicas habían descendido por completo, la peli roja se permitió suspirar de alivio, ya que esa batalla no había terminado de una manera fatal, y al contrario ahora parecía que había un poco más de estabilidad respecto al grupo

-bien, por ahora parece que estamos mucho mas estables que antes, Akeno, vamos a arreglar los últimos detalles para el encuentro contra mi primo, el resto, puede tomarse la tarde libre, no veo cual es el sentido de sobre esforzarnos en este momento, tomen estos días para descansar apropiadamente-

-si- respondió todo el grupo al unísono, mientras tanto la peli negra observo confundida a la peli roja quien simplemente le dio la espalda lista para retirarse

-esperen…¿no van a seguir practicando?, no pueden estar seguros de que tengan lo necesario para…-

-no es necesario sobre esforzarse…- Rias interrumpía a Raynare quien aún observaba con ojos extrañados a la líder del grupo -… conozco las habilidades de mis sirvientes, y créeme que no se harán más fuertes de lo que ya son en tres o cuatro días, además acabamos de ver lo fuerte que puedes ser, no veo ninguna razón para entrenar más, por ahora es mejor descansar y llegar en nuestra mejor forma al encuentro-

El ángel caído entendió aquello, era cierto, era mejor descansar y llegar repuestos a la batalla antes que sobre esforzarse tontamente, aun así, no dejaba de sentirse incomodo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿si no era peleando, como iba a pasar el tiempo ahora con la facción gremory?

-bien, gasper kun, acompáñame-

Koneko entendiendo la orden de retirada tomo a su compañero del cuello de su camisa, llevándoselo a rastras, quien gritaba llorando mientras era llevado a su cruel destino, ya que la pequeña koneko disfrutaba de hacerlo sufrir

-entiendo, si me disculpan, ire a comprar lo de la comida, hay descuento en…- para raynare era algo extraño escuchar a un ser puro y noble como una valquiria hablar sobre lo genial que eran los descuentos en alimento y en tiendas de cien yenes, por lo que prefirió ignorar lo que esta decía, poco a poco, los miembros de la facción gremory se fueron retirando, dejándola a ella sola en el lugar, a excepción de una sola persona

… yo… um…-

-¿?-

Raynare observo con ojos intrigados a la monja de cabello rubio quien se acercaba a esta un tanto temerosa, ella era consciente del trauma que le dejo a la chica de cabello dorado al haberla manipulado y haberla asesinado

-¿Qué se supone que quieres asia argento?-

Las palabras de intimidación golpearon a la monja quien sintió ganas de correr, pero la bondad que emanaba del corazón de esta, fue superior a todos sus temores

-yo… um… quisiera que raynare san me acompañara a hacer las compras de la comida de esta noche, veras, vamos a cocinar…-

Si habían cosas que extrañaban a la peli negra, eran esa clase de situaciones, ella no entendia el trasfondo de eso, ¿Por qué la niña esta le estaba pidiendo que la acompañara a comprar comida? Ella era perfectamente capaz de hacer eso ella sola, no fue muy difícil imaginar que era simplemente por querer hacerle compañía

-¿supones que me debes acompañar por que todo tu grupo se fue sin decir mayor cosa? No te preocupes, realmente no me agrada la idea de pasar el tiempo con ustedes-

Asia retrocedía un tanto asustada

-no, realmente no es por eso… buchou no te lo dijo ahorita abiertamente, pero azazel también le solicito hace un rato que preparara una de las habitaciones de la casa de issei para que pudieses permanecer ahí, por lo que pensé que seria buena idea que al menos pudiésemos hablar con un poco más de confianza…-

¿la casa de issei?

Por un momento ella dejo quebrar su caparazón, ¿Qué rayos se estaba proponiendo azazel al hacer que hicieran semejante monstruosidad… monstruosidad beneficiosa para ella, pero debía mantener en secreto el por que

-¿realmente están pretendiendo que me quede bajo el mismo techo con la bestia maniática sexual perdedora que es hoydo issei?-

Tenía que seguir actuando, aunque ahora que digería la noticia con un poco mas de calma, realmente era una excelente oportunidad, no tendría que estar lejos de issei como siempre, aunque aquello con tanta mujer bajo el mismo techo sería bastante incomodo, ya asimilando la idea de que si quería separar al grupo gremory de issei, tendría que ser parte del mismo y romperlo desde adentro propicio que aquella oportunidad era lo que ella necesitaba

Sonrió ampliamente para si misma, era una dulce oportunidad de venganza y al mismo tiempo de complacerse a si misma

-entiendo, entonces te acompañare como deseas-

Los ojos de la peli rubia se abrieron ampliamente a la par de una enorme y sincera sonrisa de gratificación, el gesto fue incómodo para la peli negra, pero se permitió que esa niñita tuviera su momento de alegría, no le veia inconveniente alguno a ello

-…cla…claro, entonces vamos, toca ir por el arroz y por…-

Ahora la chica de cabello rubio caminada junto a esta hablando de los detalles de la comida, raynare poco o nada le prestaba atención, ambas habían salido de la escuela hacia unos instantes, un tanto extrañada por lo del entrenamiento la peli negra dejo correr sus pensamientos un tanto mas libremente, ahora que lo pensaba, su vida era mucho mas parecida a lo que era la vida de yuuma amano, su alter ego para engañar a la gente, una chica de escuela con amigos de escuela, aparentemente enamorada de un chico de escuela

-supongo que esta es una clase de felicidad-

Dijo para si misma, era muy distinto al perfil que ella había buscado mantener a lo largo de toda su vida, pero no era algo malo, al menos no en la superficie

-¿ehhh raynare san?- la voz de la monja hablándole con especial atención la volvió a la realidad

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto un tanto molesta, no le gustaba ser interrumpida en sus pensamientos, pero ya era mas por la costumbre de ser hostil con todos mas que por eso mismo

-esto… yo quería preguntarte, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento esta llevando issei san con azazel sama?-

La peli negra estrecho sus ojos, pero no en señal de hostilidad, era cierto, ella habia nacido como ángel y habia descendido como ángel caído, la forma de pelear de ambas facciones no eran muy distinta, por lo que nunca había llevado un entrenamiento especialmente estricto o diferente con respecto al uso de magia o de su energía de luz, por lo que aquello de entrenar como un ángel caído, era algo que había estado también dando vueltas en su cabeza durante un largo rato

-francamente no lo se…- respondió de manera cortante -… azazel sama tiene la extraña costumbre de obsesionarse con las cosas y demás… pero cuando dice hacer algo, siempre lo hace de una manera bastante impresionante, si el dice que issei estará bien para el final de esta semana, lo más probable es que sea así-

Asia medito un tiempo en silencio la respuesta de la peli negra, ella era consciente de las habilidades del profesor de ella, después de todo el mediante experimentos con la gente de grigori, logro despertar el dragón oscuro que vivía en el sacred gear de saji, logrando aumentar el poder de este radicalmente, pero a cambio veía como este chico tenía una cara de terror de solo recordar lo que le había tocado pasar allá

-solo espero que issei san regrese sano y salvo-

Raynare observaba con ojos molestos a la monja, era evidente que a diferencia del resto gremory, ella no mostraba mayores inconvenientes en ser apegada y expresarle cariño al chico del que ella estaba enamorada, aun así, compartió su preocupación con la peli rubia

_El regresara bien, lo he conocido durante bastante tiempo y se de lo que el es capaz_

Ahora que eso cruzaba por su mente, no había pensado mucho en el tema de cuánto tiempo issei y ella habían pasados atrapados en el dimensión lost, como no atardecía ni oscurecía, el cálculo del tiempo fue imposible, pero ella podia jurar que habían sido meses, si no es que habían pasado uno o dos años

_Issei_

* * *

En otra parte del mundo, un joven de cabello castaño jadeaba pesadamente, estaba indefenso y sentía los huesos de su cuerpo crujir

-sensei… no entiendo el objetivo de esto …(CRACK)… rayos, eso no me lo esperaba-

-tranquilo issei- respondía también jadeante el mechi dorado quien estaba en una posición como la de el, jadeando pesadamente, aquello a lo que estaban sometidos era bastante duro

_Compañero, trata de resistir, no se supone que el objetivo de esto sea que sufras, además contrólate, parte de tus sentidos me afectan a mi, por lo que esto es incómodo para mi también_

CRACK

-ahhhh ohhhh- gimió issei pesadamente

-¡vamos issei, resiste!- grito el mechi dorado entendiendo el sufrimiento de su pupilo

-¡¿YA SE PUEDEN CALLAR LOS DOS? PARECEN NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS!-

Quien regañaba a ambos portadores de dragones, era una mujer de apariencia robusta, quien con sus hábiles manos masajeaba de manera un tanto brusca las piernas y la espalda del dragon rojo, quien estaba desnudo y cubierto solo por una toalla mirando boca abajo en una camilla, al parecer de una prestigiosa sauna

-ya es en serio azazel sensei, ¿no se supone que entrenaríamos para manejar mis poderes de ángel caído?-

CRACK

El mechi dorado entre cerro los ojos, el masaje también estaba siendo cruel con los nudos y las tensiones de su cuerpo, pero el por experiencia sabia lo bien que se sentía eso cuando terminaba

-así es issei, pero debes tener en cuenta, que este es el entrenamiento

CRACK

-¿este es el entrenamiento?- pregunto issei bastante confundido

-así es, te dije que te enseñaría a pensar como un ángel caído, y así es como pensamos nosotros CRACK …habilidades para manejar la magia nueva que tienes, ya las debes tener por el mismo hecho de poder invocar círculos mágicos a diferencia de antes, ahora solo falta que entre en contacto con tu yo mas… relajado-

-yo… no entiendo aun nada-

CRACK

-lo entenderás esta noche, por ahora relájate, estas en las vegas compañero, no creo que haga falta decir mucho mas que eso-

¡CRACK!

Y con un crujido especialmente fuerte en los cuerpos de ambos entes, termino el masaje, para issei fue una sorpresa el hecho de que esa última torsión de su cuerpo habia hecho que el dolor de las otras, ahora fuese una dulce, dulce calma y relajación

-¿ves? Te lo dije issei, se lo que hago-

-si… supongo que si- finalizo el peli castaño con cara de tonto ante la tremenda relajación de su cuerpo

_Vaya, he de admitir, que esto se siente bastante agradable, no fue mala idea venir aca con el líder de los ángeles caídos_

penso Ddraig tambien sintiendo el alivio en su escamoso ser

* * *

En la tierra, ahora ambas chicas salían de la tienda con las compras finalizadas, por más que fuese la situación común, raynare no estaba enojada por llevar unas cuantas bolsas con comida, tenía que aceptarlo, tenía hambre y por lo que pudo ver cuando vigilaba a issei, asia tenia cierto toque especial para cocinar, sería interesante el poder probar su comida

-vaya, así que los rumores eran ciertos-

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver atrás, para encontrar a otros tres alumnos de la academia kuoh, uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos grises, a la par de emanar un aura algo fuerte pese a su cara de idiota, una chica tenia el cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran protegidos por unas gafas un tanto extravagantes y la líder de ellos, una chica de cintura ancha y pecho mas o menos plano, cabello corto y negro quien observaba a la ángel caído con cierta hostilidad

-¿debo suponer que se quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto molesta raynare, detestaba que la mirasen mal así sea en un momento como ese

-no te preocupes, solo queríamos confirmar si eras la misma ángel caído que estuvo merodeando por los lados de la escuela hace un tiempo, no puedo entender como reviviste, pero al parecer no estas acá con intenciones hostiles, y más que eso…-

Ahora toda intensión desaparecía del aire, y de ella solo quedaba la mano extendida de la peli negra

-eres un miembro de nuestra escuela, y yo soy el presidente del concejo estudiantil, un placer poder colaborarte en lo que necesites raynare, me llamo sona sitri-

La oji violeta estrecho los ojos un tanto, no había intensión asesina en el aire, pero se podía notar con creces que ninguno de los tres que estaba frente a ella la iba a ver con buenos ojos por ahora, todo esto al parecer era una forma de tenerla controlada, ella poco a poco se estaba sumergiendo en un mundo del cual le seria difícil salir sin tener que tener una pelea perdida

-como sea…- respondió sin corresponder al saludo, cosa que no molesto en lo mas mínimo a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, en cambio, enfoco al otro sujeto que estaba con ella, el otro chico que ella había visto en la batalla en tokio -… tu, eres el chico vitra ¿no es así? Tienes que serlo, también es extraño como se siente la atmosfera alrededor tuyo, típico resultado de la gente que paso por los experimentos en grigori-

Todo el mundo ahora observaba a saji quien no hacia ninguna expresión facial negativa, ni nada que se le pareciese, simplemente estaba serio desde hace un tiempo, cuando finalmente comenzó a moverse, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el ángel caído, y para sorpresa de todo el mundo… el inclino su cabeza

-yo… no entiendo muy bien los detalles sobre lo ocurrido, pero al parecer hyodo llego a salvo de donde fuese que hubiesen estado atrapados gracias a tu ayuda, no me queda otra cosa mas que decir gracias-

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo, ellos conocían el carácter impaciente y leal del miembro del concejo estudiantil, pero nadie esperaba que el hiciese algo de ese estilo, mucho menos a alguien que estaba raspando su herida, ya que la experiencia de ser un conejillo de indias de los ángeles caídos era lo peor por lo que el había pasado en su vida, por su parte raynare estaba igual o mas impactada que el resto, no esperaba molestar especialmente al rubio con su comentario, pero no esperaba que este lo ignorase para agradecerle que su amigo estaba a salvo, por unos momentos la fría y calculadora raynare no supo que contestar

-… el se cuidó solo como pudo, al igual que yo, no tienes que agradecer mocoso-

Sin dar una pauta sobre lo que ocurrió entre ambos, la peli negra se dejó ganar por la impresión, diciendo algo que no tenía que haber dicho, después de todo, nadie fuera de issei y de ella sabía que habia ocurrido en la dimensión alterna, ahora el rubio volvía a pararse erguida mente

-aun así, tenia que agradecerte por eso-

-en fin, creo que ya todo ha sido dicho, tsubaki, saji, retirémonos-

Con la orden de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, todo el mundo perteneciente a la realeza sitri se comenzó a retirar, la peli negra seguía un tanto impactada por lo que había sido el primer encuentro en paz con otros demonios distintos a los de la casa gremory, viendo la reacción del rubio se permitió entender con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, que hyodo issei no solo atraía mujeres a su lado

-incluso puede lograr atraer gente con tales modales, chico dragon-

Una amplia sonrisa se fijo en su rostro, issei era la persona más sorprendente que ella conocía

* * *

Ya había caído la noche, y tal como habia dicho Asia, Raynare tenia una habitación en la residencia hyodo, mas precisamente en el cuarto piso, donde aun habían unos cuantos lugares vacíos en caso de cualquier cosa , por sugerencia de la peli rubia, el ángel caído no dijo nada si no hasta que la misma presidenta del club de ocultismo le dijera esa noticia, un encuentro tenso se había dado ahí, pero ahora era oficial, raynare era un miembro extra del clan gremory, no era un demonio completo, pero esa parte de demonio hacia que toda la parte política fuese mas fácil de manejar, ya habiendo cenado la interesante comida de la monja demonio, ahora la oji violeta se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando al techo contemplando los giros violentos que estaban dándose en su vida, traidora a muchas de sus causas por su misma ambición, enamorada de la víctima mas fácil que ella había tenido que manejar, asesinada por este mismo, revivida para manipular al mencionado y salvada por este mismo, y para poner la fresa sobre el pastel, viviendo en la casa de la realeza de este, el mundo era un lugar extraño, ahora ella lo confirmaba

-pero que desastre es mi vida, ni si quiera se si se supone que lo que esta ocurriendo es bueno o malo-

Por primera vez, sus análisis no estaban basados en la molestia o el enojo, simplemente era un comentario al aire, ella nunca espero que su vida diera tantos giros extraños, amplio cabello negro cubría uno de sus ojos, por lo que para evitarse molestia, llevaba su mano a su rostro para quitárselo, al ver la palma de su mano algo le llamo la atención, haciendo que se levantara de golpe

-¿pero que es esto?-

No lo había notado antes, pero una extraña mancha de color negro estaba naciendo en la palma de su mano, no era una mancha de piel, el color de esta cosa era totalmente negro, y analizándola con mas cuidado, parte de su aura naciente como demonio ángel caído, se centraba en ese lugar

-debe ser una consecuencia del cambio que tuvimos-

Pensó un tanto extrañada por lo que le pasaba a su mano, no dolia ni nada, pero ese manchon negro emanaba un extraño aire naciente de su propia aura

-no importa-

Sin decir nada más, se levantó de su cama, bajando a buscar la cocina, hacía mucho tiempo no tenía la oportunidad de comer una comida mas o menos digna, la comida de asia argento había cumplido con sus estándares y mas, pero aun tenía algo de apetito, por lo que saliendo en su pijama la cual consistía en una camisa larga de color morado comenzó a descender hasta el primer piso, cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina, una mujer de cabello rojo como la sangre estaba sentada en la mesa bebiendo un vaso de jugo, obvamente ambas se sorprendieron de versen ahí, a sola

-Raynare-

-Rias Gremory-

* * *

De nuevo, viajando a miles y miles de kilómetros, sin que ninguna de los otros miembros del grupo supiese a que se estaba sometiendo, issei se encontraba en un estado más extraño que el de esa misma mañana, sus ojos le pesaban y se sentía bastante mareado, pero se sentía bastante bien y muy relajado

-sensei, ¿es realmente buena idea hacer esto?- preguntaba un tanto mareado, ahora ambos se encontraban en el VIP de un casino de las vegas, cada uno con dos chicas en brazos, una situación ciertamente gustosa para el peli castaño en un estado normal, pero debido a la influencia, concejo e instrucción del líder de grigori, ahora el estaba en un estado de embriagez bastante divertido, ya que era su primera experiencia con el alcohol, en el pasado el numerosas veces se negó a aceptar licor por ser menor de edad, pero ahora, técnicamente no lo era, o quien sabia, pero el mismo podia jurar que duro mas de un año atrapado con raynare, ¿así que por que no? Lo que no sabia es que estos pensamientos eran impulsados por el desorden de su sangre

-¿estas bromeando? Chico naciste para esto, no me creo que sea tu primera vez tomando… realmente das buena caña-

Era cierto, azazel pensaba burlarse de issei aprovechando que seria su primera vez con el alcohol, pero resulto que el chico le aguanto las copas hasta que ambos estuviesen ebrios

-ey, azazel sama, ya viene-

La chica que estaba al lado de el les recordó en lo que ambos ángeles caídos habían quedado, por lo que prestando atención, notaron como el solo de guitarra se iba haciendo mas fuerte, hasta que en un momento paro

-es cierto-

**-¡estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores que en tu ciudad, damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad!-**

Ahora, tanto issei como azazel cantaban a todo volumen al igual que en la canción, mientras eran aplaudidos por sus acompañantes

**-¡somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros, no somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebe!-**

Obviamente ambos por lo ebrios que estaban pensaban que estaban cantando bien cuando en realidad podían matar a alguien con sus voces, tenían que agradecer que las chicas a su lado tenían paciencia para eso y para mas

Ya después de repetir el mismo coro una y otra vez hasta que finalizo la canción ambos se permitieron jadear pesadamente

-uffff, ¿deberíamos ser cantantes no crees issei?- preguntaba el mechi dorado mientras se servía otra copa, aunque sus manos temblaron por unos instantes, ya estaba tan ebrio que no sabía si eso era o no era buena idea

-yo… yo…. Yo no se, yo solo se que quiero ser rey del harem, tener mucho sexo con…- antes de continuar hablando se fue para un lado, al llegar a esa línea su mente se desordeno entre su aprecio y amor por rias gremory, o los sentimientos salvajes que tenía por el ángel caído

-difícil decidir entre Rias Gremory y Raynare?- como si leyera sus pensamientos, cosa que alerto al peli castaño, pero como este se había caído de bruces recostando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica a su lado, no tuvo muchas fuerzas para levantarse, después de todo el mundo le daba vueltas como si estuviese en una montaña rusa

-no lo se, por una parte yo amo a buchou, ella me salvo, pero se que solo soy su sirviente, su lindo sirviente, por otra parte esta esta vieja bruja con la que pase casi mas de un año atrapado, viendo como cambiaba, como era ella realmente, como ella era de…-

-oye, oye compañero, ¿Cómo es eso de que duraron atrapados mas de un año? Aca solo fue un dia lo que ustedes desaparecieron- interrumpió azazel, ni issei ni raynare le habían dado mayores detalles sobre lo que había ocurrido cuando ellos desaparecieron

-ya no lo se, pero durante tanto tiempo la odie sin entender cómo se sentía ella, cuando logramos hablar, cuando logramos entendernos más, me di cuenta que tan genial era ella…- seguía meditando con ojos lagrimosos el peli castaño -… pero buchou es genial y la amo, realmente la amo, pero joder, amo a raynare, amo ver la raynare que nadie mas conoce y…-

Por unos minutos el chico se quedó debatiendo hablando solo sobre lo bien que era estar con raynare y con rias gremory, azazel observaba la escena entretenido, al parecer su subordinada no era una perra sin alma como todo el mundo pensaba, le alegraba saber que issei sabia eso mejor que nadie

-oye issei, vamos a hacer un experimento…-el mechi dorado apuntaba su dedo a una pequeña ventana a unos diez metros de el -… concéntrate en cómo te sientes como ángel y haz esto-

Sin decir más, el mechi dorado creo una pequeña lanza de luz y la disparo por la ventana, justo para que esta saliera sin mas, el peli castaño atontado aun sin levantarse de su almohada erotica apunto su dedo contra la ventana, no sabía bien a que se refería sensei con eso de sentirse como un ángel, pero ahora solo quería hacer lo de la ventana, tanto que casi ni se sorprendió al invocar un círculo mágico pequeño y disparar de este un rayo de luz el cual paso por la ventana sin mayor problema, sin estallar y sin perder el control

-¿ves? Mi entrenamiento ha servido de maravilla- finalizo el ángel caído sonriendo ampliamente, por su parte issei también sonrió ampliamente

-es cierto, ¿si viste Ddraig? Ahora lanzo rayos de luz como un ángel…¿Ddraig?-

_Vaya que la vida es interesante, un dia eres un poderoso dragón al que el mismo dios creador de la biblia teme y al otro BAM, estas atrapado en el brazo izquierdo de un sujeto pervertido y bonachón, no es tan malo realmente, pero BAM extraño ser un dragon y no una armadura que…_

Issei se rio ligeramente al ver que al parecer el legendario dragon emperador rojo también estaba bastante ebrio

-sensei, ¿es normal que Ddraig esté tan ebrio como yo?- el mencionado se rasco la mejilla tratando de pensar

-suuuu pongo que si, sus adn parecen estar mezclados, los tuyos y los de raynare, así que es probable que draig este unido a ti biológicamente, por lo que si tu estas ebrio, el también lo esta-

-ahhhhh ya, ebrio, ¿Qué es estar ebrio realmente sensei?- pregunto issei con su mente dormida por la ingesta de alcohol

-pues veras….-

* * *

Volviendo a japon, donde nos habíamos quedado previamente….

-Rias Gremory-

-Raynare-

La peli negra ignoro la mirada hostil de la peli roja, si bien ella misma la había invitado a quedarse, fue solo por lo que representaba esa alianza para ambas, pero no había que hacer mucho esfuerzo para notar que ambas se detestaban entre ellas, por lo que haciendo el esfuerzo de ignorarla, la peli negra llego a la nevera y abriéndola, saco un vaso de yogurt y tomo una rebanada de pastel que había en ese lugar, sin decir o hacer nada mas ahora esta pretendía sailr de la cocina, pretendía

-alto ahí raynare-

La aludida giro su cabeza para ver a rias gremory mirándola fijamente, sus ojos azules mostraban cierta hostilidad, pero no del tipo de batalla, era una mucha peor

-¿Qué quieres?-

La peli roja se levantó, ahora ella estaba frente a la peli negra, enfrentándose con la mirada

-dime la razón, ¿Por qué tu misma te ofreciste a ayudarnos en el juego contra sairaorg siendo que nada de esto tiene que ver contigo?

-la peli negra estrecho sus ojos, no le gusto esa pregunta para nada

-ya lo dije anteriormente, estoy aca en este desastre por que si lo hago azazel me permi….-

-se que esa no es tu verdadera razon raynare- la aludida abrió sus ojos como platos ante lo dicho-… en el pasado no te importo traicionar a tu facción por la simple ambición de tener más rango a donde ibas a ir, así que escupe, y más te vale ser honesta, ¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?-

La oji violeta agrio su gesto, no le gustaba ser interrogada por la hija de los gremory, mucho menos para decir algo que sería peligroso aceptar frente a ella en ese momento, francamente no sabía que responder, pensándolo durante unos instantes, solo encontró una respuesta lógica que dar

-bien, si tanto insiste te lo diré todo, absolutamente todo lo que deseas saber, pero toma asiento, porque esto va para largo-

La respuesta alerto a la peli roja, era cierto, raynare estaba ahí por una segunda intensión, ¿pero que tan drástico seria como para que ella actuara de la manera que lo estaba haciendo? Ya cuando ambas volvieron a sentarse, la peli negra cruzo sus dedos y recostó su mentón sobre estos, mirando con una sonrisa sutil y socarrona

-yo no estoy aca ni por ustedes, ni por azazel sama ni por nadie de grigori, estoy aca por hyodo issei-

Rias preparo una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca en sus manos

-¿aun estas obsesionada con maltratar a mi lindo sirviente?- la oji violeta no se intimido ante la amenaza contra su vida

-no, cuando me refiero a que estoy aca por issei, es porque la única razón por la que estoy ayudándolos, es porque estoy enamorada de el-

Rias perdió el control de su energía demoniaca ante esa respuesta, también cayendo de bruces de su silla, al levantarse se trato de recomponer sacudiéndose a si misma, raynare seguía observándola con la misma expresión de antes

-disculpa lo anterior, supongo que escuche mal…-

-no, no lo hiciste…- ahora si los ojos azules de rias estaban abiertos a mas no poder

-… es tal como lo escuchaste Rias Gremory, **yo estoy enamorada profundamente de issei, y te puedo asegurar que el lo esta de mi también**-

Un frio aterrador entro a la cocina tan pronto la peli roja término de asimilar lo que dijo la peli negra, pero rápidamente trato de recomponerse ahí misma

-¿es esto una nueva idea para tratar de asesinarlo?- pregunto aun incrédula, por lo que la peli morada puso una expresión tan seria como pudo hacerlo

-no, no se cuánto tiempo haya sido aca, pero el y yo terminamos atrapados en una dimensión alterna durante lo que yo podría calcular como uno o dos años, en ese tiempo aprendí a ver cosas en el que no habia visto antes, no solo en el, si no en mi misma, estoy rompiendo la promesa que yo mismo le obligue al hacerme al decirte esto, pero el y yo fuimos bastante íntimos durante ese tiempo, de ahí el hecho de que el ahora sea un ángel caído y yo un demonio-

Ahora si la peli roja estaba mordiendo su labio fuertemente, aquello había sido dicho con tal seriedad, que era difícil discutir eso, aunque se tratara de una harpia mentirosa como la ángel caido frente a ella, pero no podía permitir eso, aquello era una afrenta contra ella y contra sus sentimientos por issei

-como te dije, amo a issei, y no descansare hasta apartarlo de tu lado, alégrate, el tiene sentimientos por ti, pero te borrare completamente de su corazón, no descansare hasta que yo tome un lugar en su corazón tan grande como el que yo tengo por el-

Rias quedo estática, pero rápidamente entendió que si lo que decía raynare era en serio, ella no se quedaría atrás, por lo que recuperando su expresión grácil, sonrió levemente, llevando su mano a su mejilla

-interesante decisión, pero es una lástima, issei es mio, tu misma lo dijiste, yo tengo un lugar grande en su corazón, casi tanto como el lo tiene en el mio-

* * *

La noche en nevada era bastante cálida, incluso eran las dos de la madrugada y issei se sentía acalorado, hacia unas pocas horas había estado mas ebrio que una cubata, pero ahora los efectos del alcohol habían reducido drásticamente, al menos ahora podía entender con vergüenza propia todo lo que habia dicho sobre lo que sentía por rias gremory y por raynare

-solo espero que sensei mantenga cerrada la boca-

Musito el chico mientras salía al balcón y se recostaba en el antepecho de este, ahora estaban en un hotel lujoso, en los últimos pisos del lugar, justo para poder contemplar la luna llena y la ciudad de las vegas, en su caótica belleza

-ciertamente es una hermosa ciudad- pensó débilmente

-no, no lo creo, no me gusta- otra voz femenina llamo su atención, al ver hacia un costado, pudo observar que justo donde no habia habido nadie antes, ahora se encontraba una mujer de una edad aproximada a los 25 años, sus ojos grises carecían de alma, mas sin embargo su tez palida, su contraste respecto a su forma de vestir, un vestido gotico de color negro y encajes grises y morados la convertían ciertamente en una belleza, mas allá de sus orejas puntiagudas y sus exuberantes curvas disfrazadas por el holgado vestido

-vaya, si es una oni sama bastante sexy, es una lástima que esa ropa sea tan gruesa- hablo en voz alta el pervertido ser quien si ya estaba un tanto mas estable, aun estaba ebrio, haciendo que ignorar el hecho de que esa mujer había aparecido de la nada y que no mostro ninguna reacción negativa ante tales palabras

-mi ropa gruesa es un inconveniente, entiendo-

Un brillo morado se formó sobre la ropa de la mujer, ahora la tela de su vestido parecía ser mas liviana a la par de hacer denotar mucho mejor sus curvas

-¿Por qué hablas tan extraño? Una chica tan linda como tu debería…- no pudo continuar hablando, el mareo comenzaba a asaltarlo, por su parte la oji gris tampoco mostro ninguna expresión por eso

-yo, entiendo. Entonces… solo… debo tener un poco más de coordinación y de propiedad al hablar, ¿no es así?-

Y como si hubiese sido por arte de magia, la forma entre cortada de hablar de aquella mujer, se hizo fluida y grácil, acompañada de un sutil y sensual tono de voz, incluso ahora sus gestos físicos también se habían hecho bastante finos y aristocráticos

-supongo que si, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto el peli castaño dándose cuenta por fin que aquella mujer era una intrusa que habia aparecido de repente en un piso 25 o mas alto aun

-yo… realmente mi identidad no tiene que ser mayor misterio para ti, ¿o no es así Ddraig?-

Issei se extrañó ante la mención del nombre de su compañero, así que por lógica este extendió su mano para que el pudiese hablar

-¿Ddraig?- pregunto de nuevo la mujer al no obtener respuesta alguna del dragón emperador rojo

_Y entonces BAM zzzzzzzzz secretos y mentiras…zzzzzzzz…. Secretos y mentiras_

Gimoteaba el dragón aún bastante ebrio y dormido dentro del sacro aparato

-lo siento, parece ser que Ddraig no esta en condiciones de hablar en este momento-

Respondió issei un tanto apenado por la divertida conducta de su compañero

-no importa…- continuo la mujer haciendo una pequeña avenía con su brazo – en realidad el sería un medio para hablar, pero siendo que no esta en condiciones de hacerlo, hablare directamente contigo buen señor-

Issei se sonrojo ante la forma de hablar y de expresarse de la mujer de estilo gothico quien a paso elegante se acercó a el, tomando su mano derecha y alzándola, revelando su palma y lo que había en ella

-¿Qué… es eso?-

En efecto issei se extrañó al ver aquella marca negra en la palma de su mano, con cicatrices naciendo de esta y comenzando a expandirse, amenazando en un futuro contaminar toda su mano, por su parte la extraña mujer simplemente esbozo una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro

-como lo supuse, tu eres el chico cuya naturaleza ya no pertenece a este mundo creado, como fin lógico, el ya viene en camino a purgar esta realidad, te recomiendo buen señor, que si quieres seguir viviendo y que todo el mundo siga viviendo, no lo llames a este lugar-

Ahora la peli negra soltaba su mano y retrocedía hasta donde había estado parada antes

tu… oye, ¿sabes que se supone que es esta cosa?-

la oji gris volteo a verlo de nuevo con una expresión neutra en su rostro

-no tiene caso que te explique algo que no puede ser entendido por alguien como tu, solo limítate a no llamarlo, si lo haces, cosas malas pasaran, aquel cuyo nombre no puede ser pronunciado por ningún lenguaje no debería venir a este lugar, es ciertamente peligroso para mi también-

Antes de continuar, la oji gris alzo su mano apuntando con el dedo a issei, cuando hizo esto, una serpiente negra salio disparada al rostro del pelo castaño quien sintió la mordedura del ser en su cuello, antes de poder hacer nada para quitarse a esas criatura, está ya había desaparecido de la existencia

-sin embargo, alquien que pueda llamarlo es bastante interesante, tendre un ojo en ti, buen señor-

Sin decir mas, ahora la mujer se había convertido en un grupo de serpientes negras que desaparecieron en el aire, issei aun no entendía mucho de lo que habia pasado, aun le dolia la mordida, única evidencia de que todo lo que había ocurrido, había ocurrido realmente

-¿serpientes negras?-, entonces fue cuando recordó donde había visto serpientes negras en el pasado, haciendo que rápidamente se alertar

-¿esa mujer de ahí se supone que era ophis?-

No hubo nadie que le respondiese, aun en el estado en el que se encontraba, supo que aquel encuentro y esa mancha en su mano era algo que no debía tomar a la ligera, pero bueno, todo tenia su proceso, y habia algo que su cuerpo le obligo a primar, por lo que aprovechando que estaba en el balcón, alzo su cuerpo esperando no apuntarle a nadie

BBBHHFFFUUUAAAAAFFFFFF

Amplio vomito bajo por ese lugar, esperando no tener como destino la cabeza de algún indefenso transeúnte

* * *

La semana había corrido rápidamente, el día presente se tendría la batalla de Rias Gremory contra Sairaorg Bael, aun así era un dia como cualquier otro en la escuela para muchos otros chicos, en especial para una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules oscuros quien observaba a la ventada con ojos amplios y alegres

-vaya, te felicito mizore chan, igual que en las otras escuelas lograste convertirte en presidente del concejo estudiantil en nada de tiempo-

Esa voz daño su estado de ánimo, no hacía falta voltear a observar a ningún lado, ella no estaba físicamente en ese lugar

-¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a tener haciendo esto? Yo se que sabes donde esta exactamente la escuela que tiene a los demonios, si quieres que terminemos con esta farsa, dime donde esta de una vez Najimi-

-jo, no seas cruel conmigo mizore chan, somos conocidos, así que por favor dime ashinin san, y en cuando a lo que dices, pues tienes razón, ya nos hemos divertido bastante en esto, pero no podremos terminar con esto si no nos tomamos las cosas en serio…-

Un silencio aterrador se fijo en el lugar, un silencio que no era común en un lugar como un salón, mucho menos en un colegio, aun así ese silencio sepulcral se adueñó del lugar

-akademia kuoh, ya sabes que tienes que hacer, si te vuelves presidente del concejo estudiantil, te diré donde se encuentran los demonios a los que estás buscando, ¿aunque crees que con los demonios puedas asesinarme?-

La chica se levantó de su asiento arreglándose la falta y abotonándose su traje, tenia un lugar a donde ir y no podía perder el tiempo mas en ese lugar

-los demonios están muy por debajo de tu nivel, pero hay algo que puede que tengan para ayudarme-

Ahora el salía de su papel serio para observar con ojos alegres a sus compañeros de clases, muchos de ellos tenían los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, estaba acurrucados en sus puestos y otros ya habían perdido la razon debido a la cantidad de cosas espeluznantes y sádicas por las que habían pasado, hacia mucho tiempo habían perdido la cordura

-bueno queridos compañeros, ya es hora de que me retire, disfrute mucho nuestros tres años de clase juntos, todos ustedes, mis amigos de la infancia, espero que se cuiden-

Sin decir nada mas, la peculiar chica salio del lugar, justo antes de que la última tanda de tornillos gigantes acabara con el sufrimiento de los que habían sido sus compañeros de clase durante la última semana

-kumagawa mizore chan, ¿Cuántos colegios has dejado antes de una semana? No eres muy buen alumno que digamos- atacaba la sutil voz de nuevo

-no lo se, no tengo la culpa de ser una mala estudiante, esperemos que la academia Kuoh pueda educarme para ser una persona de bien-

Sin decir mas la oji azul tomo rumbo a su próximo objetivo, para cumplir con su extraña labor

**final capitulo 6**

bueno, ahi leyendo los comentarios y analizando con mucho, pero mucho cuidado lo que ustedes quieren, debo admitir, que no me llama mucho la idea de un harem en mi fic, de hecho muchas veces he detestado series que pudieron haber tenido una buena trama por forzar empalagosamente este concepto antes que la trama, el ejemplo mas claro ha sido infinite stratos, pero es cierto highschool dxd se caracteriza por su harem asi que hare lo siguiente, reforzare el tema del harem como ustedes desean, pero le dare un tanto de mi toque personal, despues de todo quienes me han leido de hace tiempo saben cual es mi estilo respecto a mis tramas

no siendo mas bustercall escritor en traje de paño les desea una excelente tarde a todos y hasta la proxima


	7. dragon vs leon, parte uno

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**ROY4: debo ser honesto compañero, antes pensaba que eras una especie de trastornado adicto al crack, ahora... sigo creyendolo, pero ese comentario sobre las series con harem es tan exacto y tan preciso que me quito el sombrero ante ti, y tienes razon Keima es el puto amo en lo que respecta a las series de ese tipo, un mejor analisis no podias haber hecho**

**JEFFERSONGONGORA: por que todos queremos ir a las vegas compañero, te entiendo, y gracias**

** : relajado socio, esta historia es mia, y escribo para mi placer, no para complacer a los demas, pero si decidi modificar el rumbo original de mi fic, es por que me parecio interesante la idea de enfrentar el como escribir una historia con Harem, mas que todo por que ese es un elemento principal de esta serie, pero no te preocupes, cuando bustercall hace las cosas, las hace de puta madre, y eso ya lo he ratificado en mis otros fics**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: solo para que lo sepas compañero, hace ya dos meses acabe el epilogo de shinigami no evangelion warrior y si no lo he subido es para que siga de gracioso en sus comentarios :V :v :v y si, la idea del cambio del gender bender es algo que me recomendo una amiga, pero no metere un chorro de series en este fic**

**JOSE: pues tocaria esperar a ver con que salen, hasta que un fansub no de la noticia, es mejor no creer en las cosas que dicen por ahi en internet, lo mas probable es que si salga una tercera temporada ya que highschool dxd fue un exito en japon**

**RIAS: si... de hecho si te falto algo, LAS EXPLOSIONES tipo holliwood estilo pulp fiction**

**MADAFAKIU: (se sienta en su escritorio y lee esa parte del fic con sus gafas estilo ingles) verga, es cierto lo que decias compañero... te he fallado (sale corriendo a un rincon a llorar) si tenias razon, ve... yo podia jurar que era sona la que habia ganado ese juego, creo que lo confundi con lo del partido de volley que tuvieron en la primera temporada, supongo que debo volver a leerme las novelas**

**y por cierto no es aquel que no puede ser nombrado (como si fuera lord voldemort) si no es aquel cuyo nombre no puede ser dicho en ninguna lengua (algo parecido, pero suena mas impactante)**

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar _

_" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..." 

rosas, la oreja de van gogh

**capitulo 7: dragon vs leon, primera parte**

**agridulce**

Y entre eventos y más eventos, el día finalmente había llegado para la facción gremory, el grupo había hecho su aparición en el coliseo del inframundo no hacía mucho tiempo, el lugar era un sitio imponente en lo mas alto del inframundo, paredes de roca se alzaban en aquel lugar donde poco a poco iba llegando los demonios y entes de gran talla invitados a los rating game que se darían lugar en ese lugar, la batalla entre los cuatro rookies quienes mostraban ser la promesa futura de los mas grandes juegos que se darían lugar en bastante tiempo, la atmosfera del lugar era bastante pesada, no solo por la atención que la gente ponía sobre las jóvenes promesas, si no también por que la misma murmuraba acerca de los miembros que habían aparecido ya que había dos detalles en boca de todos en ese momento, uno, el extraño miembro del grupo de Rias Gremory, no se conocía con mayor detalle sobre su apoyo alterno, ósea la ángel caído que portaba en ese momento con gran presencia su einlanzer, el otro, no se veía por ningún lado al oppai dragón campeón de los niños junto a ellos

-Issei se está demorando ya, espero que nada negativo le haya ocurrido-

Xenovia como siempre mostraba su rostro neutro, pero en ese momento su gesto mostraba una evidente preocupación, esta chica ya iba vestida en su traje de batalla de la iglesia, su durandal estaba en su funda dimensional

-no es para preocuparse…- interrumpió el ángel caído con cierta prepotencia en su voz- hyodo issei puede ser un pervertido y perdedor, pero definitivamente no es débil, sea lo que sea que le haya hecho pasar azazel sama no creo que tenga lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate, no demoraran en llegar-

Pocas veces el grupo actual de Gremory podía ponerse de acuerdo con todos sus miembros, pero debían admitirlo, era cierto, issei podía estar demorado en llegar, pero definitivamente lo haría, así era el, siempre apareciendo en el mejor momento listo para hacer su entrada triunfal, y tal como todo el mundo esperaba mientras iban esperando, a la entrada del lugar aparecieron dos siluetas, una del líder de grigory y a su lado el inconfundible héroe de los niños, una sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de todo el equipo Gremory

-¡ISSEI!-

No demoraron en llegar los primeros saludos a su miembro mas fuerte, este iba caminando a paso tranquilo, con una sonrisa de tonto debido a la sensación de ser recibido de tal manera

-chicos, ya volvi-

Se apresuró a encontrarse con ellos corriendo, la calida bienvenida que recibió alegro bastante al pervertido ser quien no se inmuto al recibir con cariño los abrazos que venían en su direccion

-vaya que me hiciste falta estos días issei-

Akeno no escatimo cariño en su abrazo apretando al peli castaño contra su voluptuoso ser, obviamente este se puso rojo hasta el tope sintiendo la suavidad de la feminidad de su senpai

-ya… akeno, solo fueron cinco días- musito débilmente entre risas, el comentario llamo la atención de la hija del rayo quien lo volteo a observar con ojos confundidos

-¿me llamaste akeno?-

Entonces el aludido se puro rojo de nuevo, no sabía si de la pena de haber sido tan íntimo o del hecho de que ella mismo acababa de preguntar por eso como si estuviese molesta

-esto… por favor akeno san, no te molestes, discúlpame si te moleste, solo es que yo…- ella con una sonrisa en su rostro poso sus dedos en los labios de este

-para nada, me alegra… que me llames de forma tan íntima-

Rias observaba ese reencuentro algo molesta, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar por dos razones, una, entendía a akeno, ella también extraño a issei durante ese tiempo, la otra, su enemiga en el amor no era su mejor amiga, al menos ya no tan directamente como su otra antagonista, ahora mientras avanzaba logro enfocar a la portadora de la durandal quien lo observaba con una sonrisa también, aunque sus ojos mostraban cierto carácter amistoso pero retador

-es bueno verte a salvo issei-

El aludido alzo su mano con su pulgar arriba y giñendo el ojo, no era el comentario más emotivo, pero al menos era algo positivo viniendo de la guerrera de la iglesia

-es bueno ver que eres como siempre xenovia- y sin previo aviso y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, el pelo castaño se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a esta, obviamente todo el mundo dejo caer su mandíbula al piso, mientras la peli azul se limitó a abrir sus ojos completamente y a poner su mano en el lugar donde había sido besada, el rojo de sus mejillas amenazaba con hacerla parecer… kawaii…(perdón la anotación, no pude evitar ponerla) ahora issei se volvía a poner algo rojo tratando de disimular su pena con una amplia sonrisa

-bueno, disculpa si fui algo atrevido, pero solo quería tratarte igual como me tratas a mi, siempre me pareció grosero no haberte correspondido ese beso en la mejilla-

-¿issei?-

Ahora todo el mundo observaba confundidos al peli castaño quien de alguna manera ahora no se mostraba tan superado por estar rodeado de bellas mujeres que morían por el… literalmente, atrás de todos ellos azazel sonreía grácilmente mientras su yo interior vitoreaba con una enorme sonrisa y una risa malvada también

_Vaya, parece que su nueva naturaleza le está haciendo maravillas a su comportamiento_

-hola kiba, ¿listo para lo de hoy?- el aludido cerro sus ojos y alzo su palma con una sonrisa en su rostro también

-no tanto como tu, se te nota bastante confiado issei- ahora el pelo castaño respondía el saludo chocando las palmas con su compañero

-es obvio, vamos a ganar-

La confianza de todo el grupo aumento rápidamente con aquellas palabras, ahora podían sentir la victoria en la palma de sus manos, caminando de nuevo issei ahora se encontraba con el ángel caído con el cual el compartía su naturaleza, la chica lo miraba evidentemente enojada por su muestra de cariño para sus compañeras, pero en el fondo también se alegraba de ver al dragón en buen estado

-vaya hyodo, realmente te sientes confiado, ¿ya no vas a estallarnos con una lanza de luz mal hecha?-

El aludido alzo su palma y de esta emano un pequeño círculo mágico, para sorpresa de todo el mundo de este salio una pequeña esfera de luz combinada con el fuego interno de issei, creando una esfera parecida al sol

-digamos que ya no voy a ser tan desastroso como antes, aunque debo admitir que todo esto es aun nuevo para mi…- ahora el peli castaño con una sonrisa retadora observaba a la peli negra

-y tu raynare, ¿Cómo se siente ser un demonio en este momento?- la peli negra sonrió ampliamente, no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo a issei, pero definitivamente ese toque confiado y retador le gustaba

-ahí lo llevo, no tan bien como tu, pero me defenderé- fue su respuesta, cruzada de brazos con alas desplegadas y vistiendo su ya muy recatado traje de batalla, fue un encuentro de pocas palabras, pero ambos se entendían perfectamente ya más allá de lo que el resto podía ver, incluso aunque para seguir actuando trataba de mostrar enojo, el brillo de sus ojos mostraba cuan emocionada estaba

_Realmente me alegro que estes bien issei_

Ambos querían seguir así, pero issei tenía a alguien con quien quería hablar también, no solo eso, el ignoraba que raynare ya le había contado sobre su estancia en la dimensión alterna a su líder de grupo, la oji azul observaba a issei con una expresión indescifrable

-¿buchou?- la peli roja volvió a la realidad cuando este la llamo

-oh, vaya… te ves un tanto cambiado issei- el aludido atino a mirar su apariencia a ver en que habia cambiado, si bien ahora era un tanto mas listo, algunas tonterías jamás cambiarían, obviamente la peli roja simplemente suspiro y esbozo una débil sonrisa

-al menos ahora veo que tienes un tanto mas de confianza, eso es bastante bueno-

-hi buchou, he entrenado para poder cumplir con sus expectativas y poder ser el peón mas fuerte del mundo- no tenia caso apostar a que el entendiera las intrínsecas muestras de amor que ella trataba de darle, pero eso no importaba, así que sin decir mas, también lo rodeo con sus brazos abrazándolo cariñosamente

-eres un tonto… pero eres mi tonto-

* * *

Ya después del reencuentro y de haber confirmado que issei estaba en perfecto control sobre sus poderes, todo el mundo entro a la sala de espera, en unos instantes el anunciador llamaría a los concursantes al centro de la arena, lugar donde mostraría quienes serían los jueces y comentaristas de la batalla, a la par de explicar las reglas de estas, el peli castaño estaba sentado en un lugar apartado del grupo tomando una lata de soda, mientras se centraba en hablar con su yo interno

-Ddraig, ¿es posible repetir la Triana en este enfrentamiento?- pregunto algo preocupado, no había practicado mucho ese movimiento debido a su entrenamiento como ángel caído, no era mucha perdida, pero se dio cuenta que esas súper promociones de sus evil piece lo hacían mucho mas poderoso de lo que había sido jamás, este era su único método si quería derrotar a Sairaorg

_No encuentro ningún problema drástico como para no poder ejecutar las múltiples promociones, pero debes tener en cuenta que estas agotan mucho mas rápido tu resistencia y tu forma de balance breaker, si bien eres bastante poderoso ahora como ángel caído y demonio, tienes un límite exponencial al utilizar esta técnica, ten cuidado compañero-_

_-_si, lo tendré- sonrió débilmente, tenía miedo, eso era seguro, Sairaorg era un enemigo poderoso el cual casi no recibió daño alguno cuando issei lo golpeo con todo su poder peleando contra el, sabía que ahora era diferente, que ahora había pasado más de un año desde ese encuentro respecto a su propio tiempo, en ese lapso se formó como un dragón y ahora, era un ángel caído también, podía añadir luz a sus ataques, eso le daba confianza

-te ves nervioso niño-

Alzando su vista, encontró a raynare observándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, el se la devolvió mientras ella se sentaba al lado de el, bastante juntos como para disimular que seguían siendo enemigos

-¿?- issei comenzó a alejarse un tanto de raynare quien simplemente suspiro y puso su mano sobre la de el

-no te preocupes por lo de fingir enemistad, por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes con las cuales lidiar- sentencio ella recostando su cabeza en el hombro del peli castaño, ese gesto antes lo hubiese puesto tan rojo que se hubiese desmayado, pero en aquel momento lo encontró tan cómodo y tan pacifico que simplemente apoyo su cabeza sobre la de la chica, estando ambos totalmente tranquilos ahí

-hace un tiempo no hubiese creído que pudiésemos estar así…- comenzó issei llamando la atención de la oji violeta- antes de que volvieses a la vida, yo tenía bastantes pesadillas sobre lo que paso entre nosotros, sobre tu engaño, sobre como deje que murieras al final, todo eso me atormentaba bastante, me alegra saber que no termino así, que ahora estamos en paz

La oji violeta inclino un tanto su mirada, aun se sentía incomoda siendo cercana a issei, no importaba lo que ella pensara, todo ese tiempo creyó que era recelo por su forma original de pensar, pero ahora escuchándolo hablar tan melancólicamente, noto que ambos solo habían estado transitando a través de dolor, mas no del cariño, ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo y habían intimado un poco, pero solo por que buscaban compensarse entre ellos, ese pensamiento no le gusto en lo mas mínimo

-es cierto… -continuo ella …- tu sabes que yo te odie bastante, pero mientras mas tiempo pase contigo, mas tiempo note que éramos iguales en varios aspectos, me di cuenta que compartir ciertas cosas con alguien que trataba de pensar siempre por mi bien, era algo bastante agradable, poco a poco me di cuenta de cuan precioso era estar junto a ti simplemente disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas por las que pasamos, el estar mirándonos fijamente en esa cueva, el sentir alivio cuando el otro regresaba, cuando comíamos juntos a orillas del estanque, entre una cosa y otra, me fui enamorando perdidamente de ti-

Issei se levantó rápidamente, el sabía que raynare tenía sentimientos por el así como el por ella, pero nunca espero que ella dijera eso tan directamente, al observarla vio que ella tenia una mirada serena pero al mismo tiempo melancólica

-he vivido mi vida sin ningún arrepentimiento… mas que el de haberte conocido como te conocí, me alegra que ambos estemos bien, me alegra que me hayas aceptado y que yo te haya aceptado, pero lo que te dije en el bosque no es mentira, tu eres lo único valioso que yo encuentro en este lugar, sin ti, hubiese preferido quedarme en el dimensión lost, esto te lo digo de todo corazón hyodo issei, yo realmente te amo-

Issei estaba sin habla, el sabía que tenía sentimientos fuertes por ella, pero aquellas palabras de mano del agarre firme que ella tenía contra su brazo hizo palpitar su corazón con fuerza

-tu llenaste de dudas y de sentimientos este negro corazón-

Sin decir nada más, de nuevo la peli negra poso sus labios sobre los del peli castaño, esta vez, sin ser tan salvaje ni pasional como lo fue en el bosque, ahora su beso contenía emoción pura, el movimiento de sus labios eran delicados, tanto que los del peli castaño correspondieron prácticamente al instante, mientras este cerraba sus ojos y posaba su mano sobre la mejilla, el campo de corresponder un beso era algo que issei hasta ahora estaba logrando entender, sin embargo cuando comenzó a corresponder a los sentimientos de la peli negra, sintió una alegría y una emoción tremenda en su ser, mas grande que cualquiera de sus perversiones y de lo que estas le hubiesen podido ofrecer, finalmente después de un largo rato, ambos se separaron jadeando sonrojados

-estoy en este lugar solo por ti imbécil, así que mas vale que me mires cuando este peleando-

Dijo ella ya en un tono menos melancólico, su sonrisa era amplia al igual que la agresividad de sus palabras, el peli castaño estaba un tanto confundido aun, pero no demoro en sonreír el también

-entendido, da lo mejor de ti-

Ella sonrio dulcemente mientras inclinaba su rostro

-jo, eso lo hare pequeño niño dragón, mas vale que tu también-

No hubo falta cruzar mas palabras, ambos se entendían perfectamente, cosa que también pudieron notar todos los miembros del grupo quienes estaban observándolos desde el segundo piso, algunos estaban confundidos, otros molestos, y otros inquietos, pero la furia que mostraba la mirada de Rias Gremory no era algo común de ver

* * *

**Bien, damas y caballeros, este es el juego de competencia entre la realeza de la familia gremory y la realeza de la familia bael, duelo de entes que ….**

y comenzaba las especificaciones por medio del anunciador, ambas familias estaban en sus respectivos puestos en el centro de la arena, era una cuestión interesante de ver que Rias y Sairaorg tenían la misma cantidad de miembros en su grupo, aquello permitió que issei pudiese tener ciertas dudas, el sabía que el número de integrantes de Rias Gremory era siempre menor al de sus competidores debido a que el ocupaba 8 peones para poder volver a la vida y fungir como demonio, el hecho de que Sairaorg estuviese con esa misma cantidad de miembros, o era porque los estaba subestimando o porque él también tenía uno o más miembros que utilizaban mas evil piece para funcionar

**se ha escogido que el método de competencia sera, la competencia por selección de dados, un método interesante ya que…**

-¿selección de dados?-

Mientras que el anunciador seguía haciendo sus presentaciones y demás, issei quedo confundido ante ese modo de competencia, el conoció la variable del rating game que consistía en una especie de competencia al estilo ajedrez, donde la batalla terminaba con la derrota del rey

-¿Cómo funciona eso?- otra que pregunto intrigada era raynare, si issei estaba confundido, ella estaba aun mas desubicada que el

-es un método de competencia donde se enfrentan por rondas los miembros de los grupos en batalla, la forma de escoger a los participantes de cada ronda es mediante el lanzamiento de dos dados, cada uno lanzado por un rey, el número que salga determina los miembros que van dependiendo de su rango-

Para asistirlos entro kiba con una sonrisa confiada

-¿cantidad de miembros?- pregunto issei de nuevo dando pie al resto del a explicación

-así es, el valor de cada participante es definido por su evil piece, los peones valen 1, los caballeros y los arfiles valen 3, las torres valen 5, la reina vale 9 y los reyes tienen un valor aleatorio dependiendo de su poder, la cantidad de miembros que manejen y una comparación hecha por el comité seleccionador sobre la igualdad de condiciones de cada equipo-

-ya veo…- concluyo la peli negra poniendo su mano en su mentón y observando a los competidores que estaban frente a ella -…es una norma interesante respecto a los reyes, como grupo, nosotros somos mas fuerte que ellos, pero sairaorg por su cuenta es muy superior a todos nosotros, la única persona que tiene capacidad para hacerle frente uno a uno es issei, y debo decir que no es mucho lo que el pueda hacer contra ese monstruo, rias gremory tendrá un valor mucho menor en comparación a el… eso sera una enorme ventaja para nosotros…-

El análisis de raynare aunque un tanto cruel, era preciso, la gran ventaja y desventaja del equipo contrario, es que su rey era un ser extremadamente poderoso, por lo que su rango de puntaje seria mucho mayor, evitando que saliera varias veces en competencia, en cambio rias por proporción tendría un rango mas accesible para salir a batalla

**El comité ha decidido que el rango de valor de sairaorg bael será de 12 mientras que el rango de rias gremory sera de 8, esto en base a…**

Gracias a ello, se sabia que el competidor más peligroso de la casa de bael no saldría muy seguido, y si lo hacía, seria en una condición donde issei seria apoyado por otro miembro de su equipo, aquella era una excelente oportunidad para someter al enemigo en cuestión

**El comentarista para esta batalla será el gobernador de los ángeles caidos, azazel**

… **¿Qué hay de nuevo chicos y chicas? Vaya que será una competencia interesante de ver, eso lo puedo asegurar**

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?! -

Si todo el grupo gremory había estado bastante serio hasta ahora, el saber que el sensei de ellos seria el comentarista del partido, y más haciendo esa clase de comentarios sin sentido fue algo que descasillo a issei y a raynare, el impacto fue un tanto menor en lo que respectaba a los demás miembros del club

**Las batallas de esta ocasión tendrán lugar en campos aleatorios, los competidores de la actual competencia manejan grados de poder de gran fuerza expansiva, por lo que se les enviara a lugares distintos en cada ronda, esto con el fin de explotar las habilidades de las posibles estrategias y de paso, proteger al público en general que…**

-vaya, esa condición es nueva-

Ahora quien hablaba era la mismísima Rias Gremory un tanto inquieta por esa norma

-¿a que te refieres buchou?-

- no había visto que a un grupo de juveniles se les aplicara el cambio de escenario en un juego de estimación, se ve en casos en que los demonios participantes tienen habilidades colosales para destruir, cosa que noso…- antes de seguir hablando, todo el grupo se puso a pensar, ¿tenemos habilidades que represente destrucción a grandes escalas?

No hacía falta meter mucho poder mental al asunto, la respuesta era obvia, cosa que la caballero del grupo comenzó a hacer notar contándolas con sus dedos

-bien, primero esta mi ataque cargado con la durandal, después esta la lanza explosiva de la zorra de ray… perdón, del ángel caído de nosotros, y también esta el disparo draconico de issei, entre tantas otras cosas-

Una gota de sudor callo por la nuca de todo el mundo, no era un mal dato a estimar, pero era bastante cierto que ellos tenían la fama de ser un grupo de demonios que destruía a diestra y siniestra donde fuese que estuvieran, gracias en una gran parte a issei

**Bien, ya habiendo mencionado todas las condiciones, le pedimos a ambos grupos que vayan a su base, tienen cinco minutos para organizar sus estrategias antes de llamar a competir a la primera ronda**

Sin decir mas, cada bando se fue por su lado, la base de cada equipo estaba en una pequeña construcción de varias salas pequeñas dentro del mismo coliseo de competencia, la batalla se llevaría en lugares distintos ya que la gente que vería la batalla en primera fila estaba sentada a pocos metros de la arena

-bien chicos…-comenzaba rias gremory reuniendo a toda su familia -… tenemos varias ventajas por encima de ellos, la primera de ella, issei…- el aludido miraba a su jefe con una mirada confiada en su rostro, ella sonrió en respuesta a esto -… gracias a tus habilidades ahora como ángel caídos, podemos hacer mas daño en cuanto entres en batalla, la otra…-ahora con menos entusiasmo veía a su rival directo en el amor -… ya que raynare esta relevando a asia, ellos esperaran que nuestro otro arfil solo posea habilidades de ataque, pocos saben de su einlanzer y solo nosotros sabemos de su twilight healing, en lo posible tratemos de no enviarte a batalla, sería una perdida grande para nosotros si perdemos a nuestro soporte…-

-entendido…- contesto raynare cruzándose de brazos -… pero hay casos que deberíamos omitir, Rias Gremory, tu misma lo dijiste, soy un elemento sorpresa que ellos no están esperando, así que si nos vemos obligados a pelear respecto a un valor que solo nos permita invocar a un caballero o a un arfil, yo ire en primera línea-

Todo el mundo estaba molesto por esa propuesta, eso era ir en contra de la estrategia de su líder, además de tener ciertas dudas respecto a eso

-¿Por qué propones eso?- quien pregunto fue rosewisse quien no parecía muy alterada por el tema de la propuesta del ángel caído

-si los dados caen en menos de 4, podemos ir cuatro personas nada más, el niño espadachín, la zorra de la … perdón, la portadora de la durandal, la chica vampiro o yo, en caso de vernos en esa situación, enviar a la vampiro es mala idea, xenovia es vulnerable atacando ella sola, ya que sus ataques consisten en golpes críticos y poco repetitivos, sería una presa fácil para un arfil que utilice magia para pelear, entonces la opción lógica seria el…- ahora la oji violeta señalaba a kiba quien la miraba con seriedad, pero la falta de hostilidad en su rostro parecía dar a entender que el entendía a que iba la peli negra

-ellos enviaran a alguien que pueda contrarrestar a kiba, si bien el aun no ha mostrado su verdadero balance breaker contra ellos, seguro tendrán algo para hacerle la vida imposible, así que nunca esperaran que vaya alguien que ha remplazado al soporte del grupo, mi velocidad es igual e incluso superior a la de un caballero, incluso mucho mas cuando utilizo el arc drive…-

-no utilices eso aca raynare…- bramo furiosa la peli roja –esta es una batalla donde no debe morir nadie, no vinimos aca para…-

-¡¿crees que esto es un juego Gremory?!...- todo el mundo observo a la oji violeta quien miraba con enojo a la peli roja -… estamos enfrentando a un grupo verdaderamente poderoso, créeme que ese lunático de la batalla y sus otros miembros vienen con la intensión de aplastarlos, por lo que te puedo asegurar que no daré cuartel contra ellos, incluso si tengo que rebanarlos a la mitad para ello, te lo recuerdo, yo no estoy aca como un miembro de su familia, estoy aca como un miembro de apoyo y no obedeceré reglas que me pongan en peligro-

Todo el mundo estaba estático, no estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía la peli negra, pero antes de poder replicar

**Es hora, ambos reyes deben pasar al centro de la arena para lanzar los dados correspondientes con el valor de batalla de la primera ronda**

Empezaba el show, la peli roja molesta por quedar con las palabras en la boca simplemente salio al centro de la arena, ahí llegaba sairaorg quien la miraba con ojos confiados, mas no la subestimaba, accediendo a la orden del juez, ambos reyes lanzaron un dado

**El número de la participante Rias es de 1, mientras el número del participante Sairaorg es de 2, esto nos da un total de 3 puntos para la primera batalla, vuelvan a sus bases, el primer round iniciara en 5 minutos, por favor escojan al miembro de su equipo que va a participar**

La expresión de la peli roja al volver era de incertidumbre y de fastidio, justo había salido los números sobre los cuales estaban discutiendo, por lo cual apenas ella entro, la ángel caído ya iba de salida del lugar

-¿no recuerdo haber acordado enviarte…-

-ya acorde con el resto de los miembros del equipo que ire yo primero, incluso con kiba, así que si me disculpas, tengo una cabeza que cortar-

La peli roja abrió sus ojos como platos al ver como Raynare pasaba de ella derecho, al parecer sin que ninguno de sus familiares hiciese nada para detenerla, razón por la cual su frustración se fijo en el peli rubio

-yuuto, ¿se puede saber que significa esto? Yo plantee que irias tu primero en caso de que el valor asignado fuera menor a 4-

El peli rubio se quedo un rato en silencio

-si bien ella es alguien con quien no queremos contar, raynare hizo un planteamiento bastante exacto buchou, en el peor de los casos, ellos pueden tener alguna herramienta lista para enfrentarme en este caso, así que considere que era buena idea enviarla a ella, ella es capaz de llevar una batalla en igualdad de condiciones con issei, así que no creo que sea una mala idea variar mi puesto con ella-

Después de meditarlo por unos instantes, la peli roja asintió en silencio, detestaba admitirlo, pero en el fondo todos tenían razón, se sentó en su silla a observar a la peli negra avanzando al centro de la arena, se sintió estúpida por permitir que sus sentimientos personales nublaran su juicio estratégico, aun así no importaba, ella quería deshacerse de raynare lo mas pronto posible, llegando al centro de la arena, también iba un caballero, pero este iba montado en un caballo el cual exhalaba fuego, todo el mundo comenzó a gritar ovacionando lo que seria una batalla con bastante sorpresas

**-vaya, esto es interesante…- quien comentaba ahora era el líder de los ángeles caídos- por parte del grupo de Bael, el primer concursante será Beruka Furcas, la casa Furcas es reconocida por el dominio que tiene sobre las bestias, especialmente sobre los caballos, y del grupo gremory, la primera persona en participar, sera Raynare, el ángel caido de la traición poseedora de….**

-¡¿ QUE CLASE DE APODO DE BATALLA ES ESE, ANIMAL?!

La animada narración fue detenida por la peli negra quien apuntaba con su puño al aire al lugar donde estaba comentando azazel, obviamente este estaba entretenido por el gesto de su subordinada, por su parte el caballero de Bael observaba con ojos estrechos a la peli negra quien al notar la hostilidad se puso en guardia

-pensé que enviarían al portador de la sacro espada demoniaca, realmente tenía ganas de chocar armas con el-

El tono despectivo de sus palabras molesto a la peli negra quien rápidamente desenfundo su einlanzer, el aura de esta se encendió tan pronto ella la materializo

-lo siento, cambio de planes, yo sere tu verdugo pequeño caballero, espero que estés listo a morir-

La voz helida, la expresión sutil y siniestra acompañada de una sonrisa poco agradable, el aire de tensión que se respiraba entre ambos combatientes era algo denso

**Los combatientes serán transportados al primer campo de batalla, este será en el Teppelin, lugar donde se…**

Mientras el comentarista daba las especificaciones del lugar de la batalla, en la base del grupo gremory, el peli castaño observaba desde la ventana a su compañera lista para ir a pelear, sus alas extendidas en señal de hostilidad daba a entender que ella iria en serio, el sabía que ella era bastante tenaz, y ahora también bastante poderosa, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir preocupación, después de todo su enemigo era un miembro de un clan de demonios de renombre

**-¡VAMOS RAYNARE, YO SE QUE TU VAS A GANAR!-**

Aun entre todos los gritos y las ovaciones de la multitud, la peli negra escucho las palabras de aliento de la futura pareja de ella, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara levemente y que sonriera por lo bajo

-despídete de tu novio, tu no volverás a este coliseo- pero la magia la rompió el caballero de Bael con sus amenazas vacías, cosa que hizo que la peli negra lo enfocara con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro

-lo siento, pero tengo que volver obligada a cuidar a ese idiota que me está animando desde alla, así que te prometo caballerito de segunda que al terminar esta batalla, tu cabeza estará en la punta de esta lanza-

Sin más, un círculo mágico apareció en los pies de cada uno, transportándolos al lugar donde tendrían su batalla, en la base del grupo gremory algunos observaban un tanto intrigados a issei, sabían que el era una persona entusiasta con sus compañeros, pero aquel comportamiento dio a entender que definitivamente el beso que recibió ahorita era un beso compartido, no solo por parte de la peli negra, algo había pasado entre ambos y muchos de ellos querían averiguar que era, solo una persona sabia la verdad, esta fue la primera que actuó

-Issei, tenemos que hablar tu y yo ahora, en privado-

El peli castaño sintió una extraña aura de hostilidad en su presidenta, cosa que lo hizo pasar un hondo trago de saliva, eran pocas las veces que la veia con esa expresión en su rostro, el observaba a sus compañeros, todos tenían expresiones indescifrables en sus rostros, era como si ellos estuviesen juzgándolo de una manera, ese pensamiento lo aterro

-yo… entendido buchou, en seguida-

* * *

Cuando el círculo mágico se materializo de nuevo, tanto raynare como Beruca se vieron en un lugar con un aire bastante denso, ambos estaban parados en lo que parecía ser una enorme superficie metálica la cual estaba ubicada en una especie de montaña, ya que el suelo se veia a lo lejos, podía ser una elevación de gran tamaño, ya observando con mas detalle, notaron con asombro que no era una montaña, ambos estaban parados sobre la superficie de un robot la cual como base principal solo tenía un cilindro cóncavo a la distancia

-vaya que esta cosa es enorme-

Fue lo único que anoto a decir la ángel caído, era como pelear en una llanura de metal, la altitud del elemento haría que el volar fuese más difícil, pero al mismo tiempo pondría mas presión en su rival

-¡HHYAAAAAA!-

Con un rápido galope, el caballero montado embutió a su corcel en dirección a atacar a la peli negra, está por un momento n pudo hacer nada mas que retroceder, la velocidad del caballo la había tomado por sorpresa, también la lanza que este tenía en sus manos era un arma peligrosa, ya después de evadir el primer ataque, la peli negra aprovecho su alada ventaja tomando un espacio para poder organizarse

-ja, nada mal para defenderte niña, pero no podrás eludir mucho tiempo así la velocidad de mi altrobrau, mi mejor caballo, no estarás a salvo ni en el aire-

La peli negra observo a su enemigo con total detalle esta vez, una armadura pesada, un corcel negro que exhalaba fuego en su respirar y al parecer poseía una velocidad divina, su embestida sola podría matar a un demonio de clase media, el ataque con la lanza, bueno… cualquier objeto filoso que se mueva con velocidad es peligroso

…-le pareció divertido el reto…

-¿así que lo tuyo es la velocidad eh?-

Con esas solas palabras, la lanza de la peli negra se encendió peligrosamente cargándose con su energía, los rayos que salían de la punta de estas eran mucho más radiantes y mas peligrosos de los que lo habían sido antes, esto atribuido ahora a su sangre demoniaca, el jinete del caballo no se vio inmutado ante la explosiva amenaza

-no creas que con el ataque de una lanza a distancia podrás herirme, incluso si esa cosa carga energía para estallar un castillo, no servirá de nada si no puedes atinar a tu blanco-

Con tales palabras, el jinete comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad por todo el lugar mientras rodeaba a la peli negra, el sujeto con sus erráticos movimientos buscaba un punto ciego donde atacar y al mismo tiempo un lugar para evadir la explosión que vendría con el ataque de esa lanza, para su sorpresa, la peli negra desapareció del aire apareciendo a centímetros al lado de el, ya trazando un enorme arco de ataque en dirección a el

-¡pero que…-¡!

Gracias a su velocidad, el mismo jinete pudo desdoblarse un poco para que el arco que tomaría su cabeza pasara justo por encima de el, no obstante a ese ataque vinieron mas ataques poderosos y certeros con la lanza los cuales eran difícilmente evadidos por el jinete por el mismo volumen de el y de su caballo, por su parte cuando este contra atacaba, la peli negra eludía sus ataques alzando el vuelo o corriéndose a un lado, esto hizo que la pelea fuera una batalla en favor del ángel caido, ya separándose un poco, ambos oponentes se veían a sus ojos, mientras raynare estaba bastante relajada, tanto furcas como su caballo estaban jadeando pesadamente

-vaya…- jadeo pesadamente -… parece que te he subestimado, tu velocidad es bastante digna de elogio, me has hecho trabajar-

Por su parte la peli negra lo observaba con molestia en sus ojos, como si estuviese aburrida

-¿esa es toda tu velocidad?-

El jinete abrió sus ojos a mas no dar cuando escucho esas palabras, no había caído en cuenta, pero su oponente estaba bastante relajada, no se veia señal de cansancio en sus ojos

-tu... ¿Cómo?- la peli negra se divirtió al ver la expresión de terror en los ojos de su oponente, ella realmente disfrutaba de atormentar a sus víctimas, si bien estaba en otra concepción moral con issei, el resto seguía siendo nada mas que basura que se arrastraba a sus pies

-no importa, no quiero alargar esto mayormente, estoy seguro que Rias Gremory debe estar tratando de hacer su jugada con mi issei-

Antes de que el caballero pudiese entender esas palabras, la lanza de Raynare ya estaba cargándose de nuevo con energía, pero esta vez brillaba aun mas intensamente

_ARC DRIVE FINISH_

Tan pronto ella dijo eso, la vista del mundo que tenía el caballero de bael cambió radicalmente, no supo que había ocurrido, pero de un momento a otro, estaba viendo el mundo de cabeza, el estaba en el aire con su cuerpo despedido a varios metros de altura, en el suelo, solo estaba la peli negra con su posición de pelea como si hubiese trazado un arco con su lanza, Furcas no lo pudo entender a primera instancia, pero el golpe de la peli negra no fue contra el, el ataque masivo del arc drive fue directamente contra su corcel, el resultado de aquel golpe que hizo temblar toda la superficie de teppelin, el caballo habia sido cortado a la mitad de mano que su jinete ahora estaba despedido por la onda de la explosión del ataque, mucho mas lejos de lo que podía ser esa superficie donde estaba peleando, cuando pudo asimilar todo esto en el aire, sus ojos se abrieron de terror, habia cometido el error de subestimar a su oponente y esta acaba de destrozar a su mejor corcel como si no fuese nada, para su mayor resentimiento, al verla de nuevo, solo la vio sonriendo sutilmente parándose confiada mente, la pelea habia terminado

**Se retira 1 caballero de Sairaorg Bael, termina la primera ronda**

Un círculo mágico apareció en los cuerpos de ambos combatientes volviéndolos al coliseo de los demonios

* * *

Mientras la batalla entre el guerrero montado y raynare estaba en su apogeo, Issei seguía a Rias hacia la parte mas profunda de la base de ellos, mientras la seguía esta no volteo a observarlo en ningún momento, el trago saliva pesadamente de nuevo, estaba nervioso, eran pocas las veces que la había visto actuar así, y eso era cuando ella estaba verdaderamente enojada, mas sin embargo cuando ella volteo a verlo, para mayor confusión de el, la peli roja no lo observaba con enojo, ni nada que se le pareciese, ella lo miraba con una expresión neutra, pero al mismo tiempo con temor

-issei, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

La pregunta confundió al peli castaño, pero había algo mas, la forma en la que lo dijo, era tan melancólica y al mismo tiempo tan desafiante

-¿buchou?-

-se honesto issei, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aca? desde que raynare volvió a la vida has estado actuando de manera bastante extraña, un dia eres bastante melancólico y al otro eres alegre simplemente por verla…- ahora si, la expresión de la peli roja comenzaba a subir a un tono de enojo y de deploracion -…¡¿se te olvido lo que ella te hizo en el pasado?! Odio decirte así, ¿pero realmente eres tan estúpido de poder tener sentimientos por ella aun después de todo eso?-

El peli castaño estaba estático, sin duda había sido descubierto, fuera donde fuera (al pobre no le alcanzaban las neuronas para deducir que fue por besarse en un espacio reducido donde también estaba su equipo) su secreto con raynare, revelado, y eso se podia ver en el enojo de la peli roja, el tenía que actuar ahí mismo con mayor seriedad de lo que jamás lo había hecho en su vida

-supongo que si, aun así, hay cosas buchou, que tengo que mantener en silencio, lo que te puedo contar, es que yo estuve con raynare atrapados en el dimensión lost durante mas de un años, mas o menos ese tiempo, era difícil saberlo estando en un lugar donde no habida sol ni nada que mostrara el paso del tiempo…- la peli roja escuchaba todo en silencio, en el fondo estaba molesta, al parecer lo que le había dicho raynare sobre estar atrapados era realmente cierto

-durante todo ese tiempo, ambos estuvimos atrapados, el odio que sentíamos realmente se intensifico ahí, pero con el tiempo logramos limar nuestras diferencias, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta, de que ella no era como yo pensaba, al menos no en el interior, al parecer ella también entendió algunas cosas sobre mi, sobre todos nosotros… sobre ambos, lo que ha estado ocurriendo estos días, no se que sea buchou, pero yo conozco a raynare ya mejor que nadie, ambos ya enfrentamos el odio que teníamos entre nosotros y gracias a eso pudimos dar un paso al frente con respecto a nosotros mismos-

Rias ya iba a pelear en contra del argumento del perdón, recordándole como ella lo engaño y asesino a Asia, pero eso mismo le hizo recordar, que tan pronto ella apareció, lo primero que hizo fue trazar una especie de paz y una disculpa no muy directa con la monja, al parecer la razón había sido esa misma, el hecho de que Issei la hubiese perdonado por ello, ella había reducido su orgullo y se había disculpado con Asia simplemente por eso, también en los días en las que ella estuvo viviendo con ellos, la monja y ella parecían ser un tanto mas cercanas

-aun así…¿Qué significa esto issei?-… la voz de Rias Gremory ya no llevaba enojo, en cambio ahora llevaba una tremenda melancolía y tristeza

-…durante todo este tiempo, he tratado de mostrarte todo lo que soy, todo lo que pienso, aun así siempre eres tan distante a mi… - la peli roja comenzaba a gimotear mientras una lagrima caia por su rostro -… realmente no me molesta mucho que seas cercano con Akeno, con Asia, con las demás, es algo que estoy segura que aunque no sea voluntariamente, tu provocas en todas nosotras por tu sueño de ser rey del harem, ¿pero por qué?-

El peli castaño estaba aterrado, había hecho llorar a su ama, una mujer que el quería cn todo el corazón, lo aterrador para el no era solo eso, si no el hecho de que también el ya podía entender el porqué de aquellas lágrimas, y eso lo aterro bastante, la parte negativa de tener un harem, cuando el corazón de las chicas dentro de este comienza a gritar de dolor por ver que una es amada mas que la otra

-¿Por qué pudiste corresponder ese beso de ella, mientras conmigo siempre quedas totalmente estático? ¿Por qué no notas los sentimientos que tengo por ti de una vez? Eres tan lento issei, siempre estando ahí para mi, siempre rescatándome, haciendo lo posible por hacerme feliz, ¿pero eso es todo? ¿Para ti solo soy el deber que tienes conmigo como tu rey?-

Entonces fue cuando el golpe de gracia llego, algo que el peli castaño no había pensado antes

-¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta de una vez que yo te amo más que nadie en el mundo, para mi tu eres lo mas importante, siempre estando para mi, siempre apoyándome, lo único que yo realmente quiero es estar a tu lado!-

Y sin darle oportunidad de actuar, la peli roja se abalanzo sobre el, tomándolo de sus hombros y empujándolo violentamente contra la pared, al tiempo que plantaba un beso bastante posesivo sobre los labios de este, una escena divertidamente familiar para el, si el momento no fuera más tenso que perderse en medio de un minuto de silencio, ahora el entendía mas sobre los sentimientos de la peli roja, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, gracias a eso el mismo se odiaba, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan lento de no notar eso antes? El siempre había pensado que la relación de ambos se remontaba solamente a la de un pen y su rey exageradamente cariñoso con sus súbditos, pero no era así, ella lo amaba, el corazón de el palpito con extrema violencia por eso, si bien raynare era especial para el, durante su vida como demonio issei había amado y admirado a Rias Gremory, rodeando la cintura de esta con sus manos tomándola autoritariamente comenzó a tomar el control de ese beso, abalanzándose sobre la peli roja, Rias Gremory estaba impactada como emocionada con ese beso, sentir el pecho de issei chocando contra sus mullidos y grandes senos mientras el luchaba por pegarla mas contra el, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios, su corazón palpito con gran fuerza en ese momento, después de unos instantes ambos se separaron, el peli castaño era un desorden en su mente, cosa que la peli roja noto, sabía que si quería tener a Issei para ella como antes, solo podía decir una cosa

-Issei, estoy te lo voy a pedir no como tu ama, si no como una mujer que te ama, corta todo lazo con raynare, si me prometes que haces eso…-

Si bien estaba asustada y nerviosa, trato de hacer lo mejor posible para sonar seductora y encantadora como siempre, aun así era duro luchar contra el aluvión de emociones y de resentimientos y posibilidades que comenzaban a aparecer en su mente, acercándose al oído del peli castaño solo una bomba que el no sabría cómo manejar

-esta noche, yo me entregare completa a ti, así como tu lo habrás hecho al cumplir esa promesa, yo… yo quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero ser completamente tuya-

Si bien el ahora más centrado y mas listo issei tendría mejores herramientas para saber manejar esa solución, lo primero que inundo su mente fueron imágenes de su ama desnuda en poses sugerentes para el, y para meterle mas carbón al fuego, ahora esas poses iban siendo complementadas por las de sus manos recorriendo su desnudo ser

-yo… tener sexo con buchou…-

Era un sueño hecho realidad, mas sin embargo la condición agrio todo aquello, ahora estaba en un predicamento que jamás pensó tener, si bien Asia, Akeno y las demás se sentían satisfechas con ser amantes de Issei, ambas mujeres que dominaban en su mente y en su corazón lo querían para ellas solas, y eso era algo que el no sabía manejar, el amaba a Rias Gremory, pero sus sentimientos por Raynare eran bastante fuertes, lo suficiente como para que incluso la propuesta de sexo con la mujer de sus sueños no fuese lo suficiente para hacer mermar este sentimiento

-buchou…yo…-

**Un caballero de Sairaorg Bael se retira, termina la primera ronda**

El anuncio del juez del juego rompió el ambiente, ahora ambos mientras se miraban apasionadamente antes, ahora tenían que recomponerse un poco, la tercera persona de ese triángulo amoroso ya estaba en el mismo lugar que ellos

-piénsalo con cuidado issei-

Sin decir nada más, la peli roja salió primero, podía odiarla, pero al parecer la confianza que se tenía Raynare era bien justificada, una victoria en tan corto tiempo mostraba que el equipo gremory estaba en un nivel muy superior al que creían al inicio, mientras tanto issei estaba estático en ese lugar, mas allá de la atractiva de estrenarse con su ama y gran amor, no podía deshacer lo que sentía y pensaba de raynare, mucho menos la estimación que el tenia por ella, sin decir nada más, salió de ese lugar también, tenía mucho en que pensar, al final, todo era como azazel sensei se lo había dicho el ultimo dia de su "entrenamiento"

-al final, la última palabra… la tengo yo…-

Pensó amargamente, no era una decisión muy fácil de tomar, el rechazar la propuesta de la peli roja no solo era rechazar el sexo con ella, era también rechazarla a ella misma, y eso era lo ultimo que quería hacer…

**final capitulo 7**

bien, aca bustercall acaba de asumir el reto mas dificil que tendra en su vida como escritor... como resolver un harem cuando hay dos chicas extremadamente posesivas (eso sin contar los OC) que vendran en esta historia, y al mismo tiempo compatar todo para que sea bastante creible y bien justificado, por que cualquier personaje que se pese de tener protagonismo, no es un personaje que se sienta contento solo con ser plato de segunda mesa, de hecho, creo que ninguna mujer ni ningun hombre quiere pasar jamas por esa situacion, por lo que yo...BUSTERCALL apuesto mi traje de paño, a que escribire una historia que mezcle perfecta y atractiva mente lo que es el tema del harem y al mismo tiempo darle a cada personaje femenino de este fic, el protagonismo que merece, sin desmeritar los sentimientos de cada una y obviamente, las situaciones que le ocurren al protagonista por esto

señores, se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño haciendo una avenia con una sonrisa sutil en su rostro, prometiendo que esta historia tendra todo lo que ustedes buscan al leer un fic, como saben estoy abierto a sugerencias y correcciones


	8. dragon vs leon, parte dos

**reparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**ACCELERATOR BREAKER: siempre es dificil, pero aca esta, gracias por el comentario compañero**

**MR NBA: no se como le haces para notar esa clase de detalles, eso es ser fastidiosamente preciosa... pero es brutal... y si, se que es eso, yo soy de colombia, ya te imaginaras la perspectiva que tengo del mundial ahora**

**MADAFAKIU: no pada nada compañero, cuando me lo plantee tambien me dije a mi mismo "este coso es parecido a lord voldemort" y tranquilo, mas que por favoritismos, ¿es para darle un toque mas real no? eso lo hará todo mas exquisito**

**CARLOS: pues aca esta la segunda parte**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: jajaja esa presentacion no se por que me recordo a george de la selva, rey de las bestias, defensor de los inocentes, padre ejemplar y sobre todo... buen chico... :v :v joder, como extraño esas peliculas, volviendo al tema, compañero, en las novelas mexicanas suelen suceder cosas como que te chocas corriendo con un carro y giras en direccion contraria a donde tienes que ir para morirte golpeando el espejo retrovisor, o que dos mujeres de alto pedigri peleen utilizando movimientos como la hurracarana y el frogsplah, no creo que nada de eso este en este fic**

**JEFERSSON GONGORA: es cierto, tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso, por que ahi note unas cosas que seria interesante mirar**

**ROY4: le joderia la vida compañero, pero no lo hare solo por que Tsukune de rosario vampire es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todo el manda, su forma Alucard es algo monstruosamente genial para mi**

**por cierto, me disculpo de ante mano por escribir abbadon en vez de abaddon, me da algo de lata corregir esto de momento, espero me entiendan**

_I'll be there watching from way up high._  
_The shadow you can't see when the sun's in the sky._  
_Wondering eyes have no disguise._  
_It's obvious that this love never dies._

_Our love never dies, this love never dies. (2x)_

_I'll be your guardian angel, your sweet company._  
_No matter where I go, I'll make sure you're all I see._  
_I'll be your guardian angel watching over you._

_When you thought that you were alone you turned your back on me._  
_It's cause you think you sit high on a throne._  
_I'll always have you on your knees._

_I'll be your guardian angel, your sweet company._  
_No matter where I go, I'll make sure you're all I see._

_****_abandon all ships: guardian angel

**capitulo 8: dragon vs leon parte dos**

**lost paradise**

El estadio tamblaba debido a los gritos y saltos en jubilo de los espectadores del rating game mas explosivo que habían visto hasta ahora, incluso los dioses invitados de otras facciones también se mostraban entusiasmados, ambos grupos juveniles habían ido a su batalla con todo lo que tenían, el resultado de esto, las batallas que se habían dado hasta ahora eran espectáculos nunca antes vistos en ninguno otro lugar, ya habían pasado varias rondas y el equipo gremory llevaba la cabeza

-bien hecho gasper-

Murmuro issei bastante molesto, durante la ultima ronda la pelea que hubo entre el duo del grupo de Bael y el doble equipo de gasper apoyando a xenovia había sido una de las peleas mas crueles nunca antes vistas, mientras gasper defendía a xenovia quien había sido sellada, recibiendo una brutal golpiza del domador de dragones del otro equipo, Issei observaba todo mordiéndose sus labios, el odiaba ver lastimado a sus juniors, hasta esa batalla ya habían caído koneko y Akeno, esta última a manos de la reina del equipo de Sairaorg quien poseía magia distinta a la del resto debido a su hechicería secreta de su clan la cual le permitía invocar agujeros negros que servían como contadores de ataque

Ahora la última ronda había finalizada, el resultado termino en una victoria a manos de xenovia quien apenas pudo deshacer la maldición contra ella con ayuda de la sangre de gasper mezclada con la de Issei, pero el equipo gremory había perdido a su otro alfil

_Regla de los hombres gremory no 1. Los chicos gremory siempre defienden a la chica_

Palabras que musito gasper poniendo su propia vida en la línea para esconder y proteger a xenovia frente al enorme dragón y el alfil del lado de sairaorg, el resultado fue ver como este era aplastado una y otra vez ante el colosal ser

_Regla de los hombres gremory no 2. Los chicos gremory siempre se levantan una vez mas_

Pese al castigo que estaba recibiendo, gasper siempre se levantaba a desorientar a su colosal enemigo, permitiendo que al final xenovia diera el golpe de gracia con su cañón durandal, issei respetaba y admiraba lo que gasper acababa de hacer, pero aun así, el era su junior, uno que el mismo entreno y el ver como este, koneko y Akeno ya habían caído en batalla era algo que tenía su sangre hirviendo, del lado de Sairaorg, solo quedaban tres personajes, Kushina Abadon, la portadora del agujero negro, el extraño peon de Sairaog quien aun estaba utilizando una máscara y tenia la forma física de un chico de trece años, y el más peligroso de todos Sairaorg Bael, quien para suerte de todos aun no salía al campo de batalla

…hasta ahora…

**El numero sacado por el participante Sairaorg es de 6, y el numero sacado por la participante Rias es de 6 también, el número máximo señores, el puntaje de participación sera de 12**

Todo el mundo omitió un palpitar de su corazón, el momento que ellos no querían que llegara tan pronto, llego, con tres participantes del lado de ellos, Sairaorg podía entrar en la siguiente fase de batalla sin ningún reparo, cosa que Rias planteo que iba a ocurrir, el ambiente en la sala de estrategias se ensombreció inmediatamente

-bien, entonces yo ire…- dijo issei preparado para dar la mayor paliza de su vida -… ¿conmigo pueden venir o kiba o raynare-

-no issei- quien tomó la palabra fue la peli roja quien lo veia de manera bastante seria- no pretendo enviarte contra Sairaorg tan pronto, tenemos una gran ventaja numérica, así que vamos a debilitarlo primero-

El peli castaño estrecho los ojos, ¿a que se referia con debilitarlo?

-buchou, yo puedo pelear perfectamente contra el, esto no es como la batalla que tuvimos en el sotano de la casa, ahora estoy seguro que…-

-se que ahora eres mucho mas fuerte issei, pero Sairaorg no es alguien a quien debamos subestimar…- se odiaba a si misma por lo que estaba diciendo, lo que estaba haciendo no era negarle la pelea a Issei, era decirle que iba a enviar a los otros miembros del grupo a pelear para perder-… Kiba, Rosewisse y Xenovia, la suma de sus números da un total de 11 puntos, ¿están listos para demostrarles a Sairaorg de que están hechos?-

Los tres sonrieron ampliamente preparándose para lo que sería la batalla más difícil de ellos hasta ahora

-¡no lo hagan!- grito Issei asustado, el sabía que aunque esa combinación era la combinación en equipo mas poderosa del equipo Gremory, el hijo de la casa de Bael estaba muy por encima de ellos –yo puedo derrotarlo si me envían, si no es suficiente garantía, envíenme con Raynare, ella me estará apoyando con sus poderes curativos-

-ya esta decidido- bramo Rias con enojo en su voz, la idea de que Issei arreglara todo de una vez era un plan razonable, pero habían dos cosas que la peli roja consideraba con cuidado, una, su primo era una bestia poderosa, si bien Issei ahora era mucho mas fuerte que antes, su primo también habría entrenado por su parte para enfrentarlo, y la otra, preferia besar el suelo de la carretera antes que dejar que el y ella estuviesen juntos así fuese en una batalla, el peli castaño ya iba a seguir protestando, pero la sonrisa confiada de sus compañeros fue algo que el no espero

-¿acaso no confías en nosotros Issei? Me decepcionas- quien hablo fue Xenovia con una sonrisa tan dulce como podía esbozarla

-no te preocupes Issei, no vamos con la intención de perder, vamos a mostrarle a Sairaorg por que somos el equipo mas fuerte, te garantizo que esta batalla no sera para perder- ahora era kiba quien hablaba también con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

-chicos- susurro Issei con unas cuantas lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos

-es cierto, somos un caballero especializado en velocidad y ataques multiples, un caballero de golpe contundente y una torre especialista en el uso de magia de apoyo y de ataque, podrá ser muy poderoso, pero Sairaorg solo es un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, no creo que nos pueda diezmar tan fácilmente-

Ahora era la valquiria quien sonreía confiadamente, todos en el fondo entendían lo que decía ella, pero eso lo hacia mas aterrador, incluso si era como ella analizaba, el hecho es que los solo puños de Sairaorg podían hacer mas daño que cualquier magia de contra ataque, Issei se sintió con ganas de detenerlos una vez mas, pero esta vez la mano de Raynare en su hombro y una mirada condescendiente le hizo poder calmarse un tanto

-deja que ellos hagan lo que tienen que hacer, tu batalla es mas importante que nada-

El ángel caído entendia como se sentia el peli castaño, ella no era la persona mas adepta a ser cariñosa ni amigable, pero ella tuvo camaradas que perecieron frente a ella en el pasado, sin contar a los miembros que la misma Rias gremory asesino y se glorifico de hacerlo frente a ella, no hacia falta decir que ella entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Issei, ya todo habia quedado dicho, por lo que saliendo de la base, los tres miembros de Gremory salieron a enfrentar a su contendiente, quien ya habia llegado al centro de la arena, este vestia una camisa negra ajustada a su musculoso ser y pantalones morados de estilo formal, al verlos como se acercaban una sonrisa se planto en su rostro

-así que esta sera tu estrategia Rias, parece que ya has madurado un poco-

Ahora en la base solo estaban Issei, Raynare y Rias Gremory, los tres observando impasibles lo que sería una batalla de terror absoluto, por su parte lso tres miembros caballeros y torre ya estaban frente a frente contra Sairaorg

-¿están seguros de que esta será su línea de acción? Ustedes mismos saben que no podrán ganarme, debieron haber enviado a Issei y a algún refuerzo-

Las armas sagradas aparecieron en las manos de Kiba y de Xenovia, por su parte rosewisse ya se preparaba también cargando su magia

-no nos subestimes Sairaorg Bael, le prometimos a Issei que vendríamos aca sin la intensión de perder- las palabras desafiantes de Xenovia llamaron la atención del hijo de bael quien la vio con cierta expectación

-así es, aca iremos con todo y si perdemos, antes de que eso ocurra te enviaremos en tu peor forma a que te encuentres con el sekiryuutei-

El brillo en los ojos de los tres sirvientes de Rias fue algo que hizo estremecer al guerrero de cabello negro, quien dejo su expresión de seriedad y rio alegremente

-tienen razón, discúlpenme por haber dudado de ustedes, ustedes vienen contra mi con todo y seria grosero no respetarlos por eso, así que como recompensa peleare contra ustedes poniendo mis puños y mis sueños en la línea

**Impresionante, ya con el numero máximo de participación, el rey Sairaorg Bael entra en la arena a combatir contra rosewisse, la mano derecha de Odin, Kiba el portador de la sacro espada demoniaca y Xenovia, la portadora de la Ex Durandal, un choque de grandes proporciones, una batalla para recordar**

Los gritos del público sonaban por todo lo alto mientras saltaban y ovacionaban, Irina y Asia quienes estaban en la arena también apoyaban con todo júbilo a sus amigos, estos estaban preparados para darlo todo en la batalla

**Esta magnánima batalla se hara en el rincón final del tiempo espacio conocido como el time devourer, en este lugar sus mejores ataques seran contundentes sin tener nada que los bloquee ni tampoco nada que los defienda, una verdadera arena de batalla para esta lucha**

Sin mas explicación ni mayor protocolo, los círculos de tele transportación aparecieron llevando a los competidores a su lugar de la batalla

* * *

Ya cuando estos volvieron a aparecer se encontraron en un lugar que solo tenia una enorme superficie blanca brillante y un cielo morado el cual soplaba fuertemente tratando de arrastrar todo lo que estaba ahí hacia una misteriosa luz azul que se encontraba a lo más lejos del ocaso, todo el ruido que había solo era el de esta corriente de aire, ahora sería opacado por el de cuatro personas peleando con todo, ya que ya estaban ahí Sairaorg Bael enfrentando directamente a los tres siervos de Gremory

-¿a qué están esperando? Vengan por mi, o yo tengo que ir por ustedes, por mi decidan-

Obviamente la afrenta de batalla comenzó ahí mismo ya que tanto kiba como xenovia se dispararon contra su objetivo mientras eran apoyados por el fuego e cobertura mágica de la valquiria, el peli negro sonrio ampliamente ante ese ataque

-eso me gusta, que vengan con todo contra mi, por que si no, no tendrán una sola oportunidad de ganar, les mostrare por que debo ser quien soy en este momento y por que debo ser quien quiero ser-

Sin decir mas, un aura blanca cubrió el cuerpo del hijo de la casa de Bael quien con un enorme salto embatio con un puño directamente a la bola de fuego de la valquiria, sin que esta disminuyera la marcha del león negro quien ahora caía pesadamente al suelo apuntando a donde estaban kiba y xenovia

-increíble, sus puños son capaces de desviar magia-

Antes de que la valquiria pudiese terminar de examinar aquella monstruosa habilidad, tan pronto el peli negro toco el suelo se embutió directamente contra ella, superando con creces la velocidad de caballero de Xenovia y de Kiba, lo ultimo que vio la peli blanca fue el puño cubierto por touki en su estómago, destruyendo su armadura y rompiendo unas cuantas costillas en el recorrido

-GGGGHHHH-

El cuerpo de la peli blanca cayo a lo lejos tendido en el suelo, este poco a poco comenzó a brillar en luz blanca hasta desaparecer en el aire, indicando que ella ya había sido derrotada, mas sin embargo esto no detuvo la marcha de kiba ni de xenovia quienes ahora atacaban en forma armoniosa al guerrero de la casa de Bael, quien desviaba la durandal con su puño desnudo y con impresionante poder destruía cada espada sacro demoniaca que kiba abalanzaba contra el, en compensación este creaba una nueva cada que la anterior era destruida al instante

-¿vamos eso es todo? Si quieren poder dañarme no podrán hacerlo de esta manera-

Ahora contra atacando de nuevo, Sairaorg atacaba con sus feroces puños y patadas a Kiba y a Xenovia quienes cuya velocidad apenas si podia permitirles esquivar por milímetros los ataques del peli negro, estos eran explosivos y salvajes cosa que el solo roze de estos cortaba la piel de ambos caballeros

-supongo que este es un buen momento-

Sin decir nada mas varios espectros de caballeros con armadura de dragón armados con espadas del Sword birth de kiba comenzaron a atacar al peli negro quien comenzó a destruirlos uno a uno con sus devastadores puños

-¿que clase de ataque es este?- bramo emocionado, si varios caballeros eran destruidos con sus ataques, uno que otro lograba pasar su defensa y cortar un poco de sus brazos y piernas, pero la hoja de las espadas se quebraban cuando trataban de entrar mas profundo en su piel

-este es mi balance breaker original, la sacro espada demoniaca es un balance breaker nacido de mis sentimientos por mis amigos y su devoción por Dios, este es el balance breaker de mi sacred gear sword birth-

-ya veo- correspondió Sairaorg bastante emocionado, si bien el ataque sorpresa y masivo del combo de Kiba y de Xenovia lograba dañar en algo al peli negro, el daño recibido no alcanzaba si quiera para poder hacer que este comenzara a sangrar, durante varios minutos no hubo nada mas que un tira y jale de ataques y contra ataques, por momentos la intensidad aumentaba y disminuida también, poco a poco kiba y xenovia iban llegando al cansancio, por su parte Sairaorg ni si quiera se veia cansado o si quiera acusaba el comenzar a respirar mas rápido, su organismo era bastante parecido al de una maquina

-ha sido interesante, pero no creo que puedan hacer nada mas, gracias por el calentamiento, caballeros de gremory-

Y aumentando su poder y velocidad, Sairaorg ahora arrojo un puño contra la peli azul quien sorprendida por el aumento de velocidad de su oponente solo pudo saltar apoyada en su brazo evitando el mayor daño del ataque, pero en cambio su pierna habia sido brutalmente lastimada

-KYAAAAA-

Alcanzo a dejar salir un grito mientras saltaba en el aire

-esto es todo- finalizo sairaorg mientras preparaba un golpe directo al rostro del peli rubio, pero la extraña sonrisa confiada de este le llamo la atención

-¿seguro?-

Antes de poder entender ese enigmático juego de palabras, atrás de el apareció para sorpresa de los espectadores en el coliseo, la peli blanca quien poco a poco comenzaba a aparecer pasando a un estado material, como si hubiese sido invisible por un tiempo, mientras lo hacia ya un círculo mágico especialmente cargado estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de las costillas del peli negro

-este es mi contra ataque-

Sin decir mas, la valquiria soltó todo su poder mágico a quemarropa del hijo de la casa de Bael quien salió despedido unos cuantos metros, el ataque mágico no lo había dañado realmente, pero su armadura de touki se había diezmado bastante, pero eso no era todo el daño causado por ese ataque, durante unos cuantos instantes la explosión lo desoriento, permitiéndole a kiba y a Xenovia ejecutar su ataque

-¡ahora!-

Cuando el pudo recomponerse lo suficiente, lo siguiente que estaba viendo era como ambos caballeros venían hacia el desde el aire mientras ambos sostenían la Durandal y la cargaban con su propia energía demoniaca, dándole el poder suficiente para lograr un gran impacto, cosa que cuando ambos blandieron la espada, un grueso chorro de sangre cayo del brazo derecho del peli negro, el devastador ataque que pudo haber partido a un dragon, o a cualquier monstruo a la mitad sin mayor esfuerzo, al menos logro esta vez hacer que el brazo derecho del peli negro dejase de funcionar

-ya veo…- dijo este agarrándose el brazo donde había sido cortado mientras jadeaba, esa era una herida bastante seria -… con razón no salió el anuncio de tu retiro cuando tu cuerpo desapareció hace un instante-

Ahora los tres gremory se reagrupaban, habían logrado acertar un gran ataque, pero a cambio xenovia estaba totalmente incapacitada, su pierna estaba pulverizada

-así es…- dijo la caballero de la iglesia- una de las fundas de mi excalibur es la excalibur imitación, con la cual creamos un clon de rosewisse mientras éramos transportados aca, y otra de las fundas es la excalibur transparente, con la cual escondimos a la verdadera para emboscar, el resto no debe ser muy difícil de deducir-

-ya veo- sonrió el peli negro mientras sacaba un frasco de su bolsillo, para terror de ellos, ese frasco contenía lágrimas de fénix –permíteme felicitarte Rias, tienes sirvientes excepcionales, incluso estoy algo celoso, lograr acorralarme hasta este extremos – diciendo eso, abrió el frasco y vertió su contenido en su herida, la cual comenzó a cicatrizar al tiempo que la respiración agitada de el desaparecía, eso fue un indicio de terror para los tres siervos de gremory

-permítanme darles mis respetos de la mano de esto- ya completamente recuperado, el peli negro desapareció de la vista de todo el mundo, lo último que pudieron sentir fue un masivo estruendo por todo el lugar y lo siguiente que vieron en ese instante fue a este con su puño extendido donde estaba la valquiria, esta a lo lejos volaba ya inconsciente del golpe

**Una torre de rias gremory se retira**

Kiba se pudo en guardia y retrocedió, pero para terror de el, Xenovia no podía hacerlo, no tenía ninguna posición para hacerlo debido a su pierna herida, por lo cual el rodillazo a su rostro fue algo que no pudo evitar, igual que Rosewisse, le peli azul ahora estaba en el aire totalmente inconsciente

**Un caballero de Rias Gremory se retira**

Fuera de esa dimensión, en el coliseo Rias observaba dolida como sus dos siervas habían sido derrotadas de manera tan monstruosa, aquello le causo pavor, pero en el fondo estaba contenta, si bien sabia que ellos no podían ganar, hicieron que Sairaorg utilizara su frasco con lágrimas de fénix, eso le daba a Issei una enorme ventaja contra el, se sintió mal por sentir alivio por eso mientras Xenovia sufría herida esa golpiza

-Sairaorg…-

Pero si bien ella estaba triste, lo primero que noto al observar a Issei, es que el estaba con una expresión fría y aterradora, con brazos cruzados apretaba sus propias uñas contra el, se estaba conteniendo, pero ahora realmente estaba enojado, incluso su aura era bastante fuerte en ese momento, mucho más monstruosa de lo que se hubiese sentido en el pasado

**Un caballero de Rias Gremory se retira, esta ronda la gana el contendiente Sairaorg Bael**

Los gritos de ovación de los espectadores daba a entender que la batalla había terminado, y evidentemente, cuando voltearon a ver al centro de la Arena, solo Sairaorg estaba ahí, señal de su victoria, el único alivio que tuvo rias y Raynare, es que el se sujetaba su brazo derecho algo molesto, al parecer la herida de la durandal fue más profunda de lo que la lagrima podía curar completamente.

**Ambos reyes presentarse al centro de la arena para la siguiente elección de puntaje de batalla**

La peli roja salio un tanto mas repuesta, si Sairaorg ya había peleado, no podía repetir turno en la siguiente ronda , por lo que quien saldría ahora seria kushina abbadon o el extraño peon, pero a la vez estaba preocupada, ese aura de Issei, el definitivamente estaba molesto, y no demoraría en explotar, todo el mundo sabía bien lo desastroso que se volvía la situación si el se enojaba, pero esta vez era distinto, el se mantenía firme, como si aguantara el dolor que sentia su corazón por ver a sus amigos caer

-te entiendo issei, pero por favor trata de calmarte, ellos fueron por que esperaban que tu terminaras lo que ellos empezaron, piensa con cabeza fría para poder manejar esto, te digo por experiencia sobre lo mal que se tornan las cosas cuando te dejas llevar por el enojo, el odio y el temor-

Mientras tanto en la base, raynare tomaba la mano del peli castaño y le daba palabras de ánimo, este estaba a punto de estallar, pero su odio comenzó a menguar de mano de una lágrima que corría por su rostro, se sorprendió al ver como su enojo disminuía un poco

-tienes razon, debo controlarme- no eran las palabras de aliento la que lo comenzaban a calmar, eran las tres palabras que ella le habia dicho lo que lo hizo reaccionar, odio, enojo y temor, aquellas cosas le habían arrebatado tanto en su pasado, solo superando estos tres grandes demonios pudo hacer las paces con la peli negra, sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo eran las cosas ahora, el tenía que defender esa paz, luchar por ella y por sus amigos… esto le dolió un tanto al saber la situación en la que estaba ¿Cómo podía darle la espalda Raynare? Y si no lo hacía ¿Cómo podría reconciliarse con su ama y gran sueño?

**El número de Rias Gremory es el 5, mientras que el número del dado de Sairaorg Bael es 4, en número de batalla de esta vez es 9, puede salir cualquier concursante de ambos equipos**

Rias volvía a su base pensando con detenido cuidado como podria manejar la situación, una opción viable era enviar a Issei, pero si lo hacia en la otra ronda el no podría concursar, y eso daría como resultado que en la siguiente ronda a esa, las probabilidades de que Sairaorg volviese a salir eran enormes y eso representaría que ella y raynare pelearan contra el, se mordió los labios por lo frustrante de la situación, pero ahora solo había una opción por mas que la deplorase

-Issei, Raynare, yo saldré esta ronda…-

Ambos la observaron un tanto confundidos, la peli negra pudo entender mas o menos a que iba la estrategia de la peli roja

-ya veo, al final me mandaras a mi a reforzar a issei para pelear contra sairaorg-

-si…- respondió la peli roja…-si yo gano o lo hace kushina, la siguiente batalla entrara de nuevo Sairaorg, o puede que lo haga su peon, si lo hace este, raynare puede enfrentarlo perfectamente, pero si sale mi primo, sera mejor enviar a Issei con Raynare para que lo cure en caso de nada, en esa ronda se decidirá quién gana este rating game, además…-

Ahora el silencio se apoderaba del lugar, como si la peli roja pensara algo con sumo cuidado

-tengo una idea para contrarrestar los agujeros negros del clan Abbadon, estoy segura que funcionara… issei, confió en que hagas lo correcto respecto a lo que te pedí-

Sin decir mas la peli roja salió del lugar, entonces el corazón del peli castaño se detuvo por un momento, ¿Qué clase de plan tenia ella y por qué Sonaba como si se despidiese? El sabia a que se refería ella con lo otro, ella estaba obligándolo a abandonar a Raynare, pero su mente no tenía lugar para ese pensamiento por ahora

-¡BUCHOU!-

**El participante esta vez por parte de la casa Gremory sera su Rey, la princesa de la destrucción de cabello escarlata, Rias Gremory y el contendiente por parte de la casa de Bael, sera su reina kushina Abbadon, sera una pelea interesante entre las mujeres mas fuertes de ambos grupos**

-vaya, esta es una estrategia interesante, pensé que enviarías al sekiryuutei- dijo la peli castaña sonriendo sutilmente, por su parte la peli roja manteniendo su perfil y su carácter aristócrata puso su mano en su cintura mientras sonreía

-yo sere mas que suficiente para encargarme de esta situación, quiero que mi lindo sirviente vaya con todo contra mi primo-

-jee, te arrepentirás de subestimarme Rias Gremory-

-No te estoy subestimando Abbadon, si lo hiciese yo no me encargaría de ti personalmente-

Una lucha de personalidades bastante fuerte, el ambiente entre ambas fue tan tenso que no hubo explicación alguna de a dónde iban a ir, por lo que el círculo mágico que apareció sorpresivamente del suelo fue algo que las tomo por sorpresa

En la base Issei estaba confundido, ¿por que serían esas palabras de la peli roja tan melancólicas al final? Por su parte la peli negra sonrió, Rias Gremory debía perder esa ronda, así tanto Issei como Raynare estarían juntos hasta el final de la batalla, y eso le excitaba de sobre manera

* * *

El círculo mágico volvió a aparecer trazando a ambas competidoras en lo que parecía ser una ruina, o mas que una ruina, una construcción destruida por una gran batalla, al observar con mas cuidado la extraña bodega torre estaba totalmente destrozada en una parte de su muro, evidenciando que estaban en un soporte de un puente de una colosal proporción, la torre no era lo único con daños, si no todo el puente en si, las quemaduras en todas sus partes mostraba que este lugar habia sido destruido por un ataque masivo con cañones

-este lugar… es el Enies Lobby…-

Alcanzo a farfullar Rias un tanto pensativa, este lugar tenía una fama bastante negativa, pero el campo estaba a su favor esta vez, una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro

-bien, empecemos-

Rápidamente los círculos mágicos invocados por la Reina de Bael se hicieron presentes lanzando toda clase de hechizos masivos contra la peli roja, esta simplemente se limitó a desviarlos o a bloquearlos con su propia magia mientras corría en dirección a la peli castaña, mientras lo hacia la peli roja utilizo su magia de clan para invocar uno de sus ataques de destrucción el cual fue disparado contra Abbadon, quien simplemente creo dos agujeros negros, uno el cual recibiría el impacto, y el otro el cual devolvería el ataque a su contendiente, la peli roja recordando que así fue como Akeno fue derrotada supo cómo esquivar el impacto de su propio ataque, dándole tiempo para reponerse

-¿no es útil tu poder de la destrucción Rias Gremory?- pregunto divertida la peli castaña mientras su antagonista también sonreía

-no, de hecho es mucho mas útil de lo que crei-

Sin darle tiempo a entender esas palabras, kushina hizo aparecer una cantidad masiva de agujeros negros por todo el lugar, preparados a atacar a la Gremory por donde pudiese evitar el ataque, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, mientras tanto Rias seguía corriendo en dirección a su contrincante

-si es tan útil el poder de tu clan ¿Por qué no atacas?-

Pregunto Abbadon con una sonrisa sadista en su rostro, Rias seguía callada mientras se acercaba mas a ella, entonces cuando estuvo a una distancia donde Kushina tendría que retroceder, la líder de Gremory desplego sus alas moviéndose a súper velocidad quedando totalmente pegada al cuerpo de la Reina

-supongo que a esta distancia no servirán de mucho tus agujeros negros- dijo la peli roja bastante confiada, preparando una enorme cantidad de magia de fuego en sus manos, cosa que hizo sonreir a la reina

-puede que si, pero a esta distancia si me atacas también te lastimaras a ti misma- para confusión y terror de esta, la sonrisa de Rias Gremory no disminuia

-tienes razón, a esta distancia saldré lastimada yo también, ¿pero realmente importa? Mi único objetivo es hacerle las cosas mas sencillo a mi lindo sirviente…- ahora Rias abrazaba fuertemente a Kushina -… bueno, hasta aca llegamos en esta pelea, el resto te lo encargo Issei-

La peli negra estaba aterrada, no podia soltarse y así ella utilizara un agujero negro de ella para escapar, no podría hacerlo si no soltaba a la peli roja, pero no había manera, con terror sintió como el calor comenzó a aumentar en su cintura

-¡DETENTE!-

Ese no solo fue el grito de la reina, si no del mismo Issei quien observaba con terror todo desde la plataforma de su base, la idea de Rias era inmolarse ahí misma, para terror de el y del grupo de Sairaorg, el pilar de fuego fue tan alto que derribo lo último que quedaba de la estructura de la torre de ese lugar

**El rey de Gremory y la Reina de Sairaorg se retiran, final de esta ronda**

El ambiente en el estadio era tenso, normalmente en otros juegos la caída del rey representa la derrota, pero esta era una batalla que iba hasta que ya no hubiese oportunidad de continuar para un equipo, para el público en general, no habían caído rey y reina, si no ambas reinas del equipo, para ellos, Issei era el verdadero Rey del grupo gremory, y lo que venía ahora era el choque de ambos reyes, o eso esperaba la mayoría

Mientras el público afuera gritaba de júbilo, Raynare observaba preocupada a Issei, este estaba llorando con una expresión de enojo pura, ella conocía esa mirada, era la misma que el le dio a ella cuando estuvo dispuesto a morir para matarla

**Ya que el Rey de Gremory se retiró, se le pide a Hyodo Issei asegurar si quiere seguir la competencia o retirarse, si ha de continuarla que pase al frente a lanzar el dado de asignatura**

el mencionado simplemente salio del lugar en silencio, con su hostilidad al máximo, todo el mundo paro de animar y de gritar emocionados cuando vieron la expresión de odio pura en el rostro del Heroe de los niños, frente a el se encontraba Sairaorg quien al verlo con esa expresión se puso bastante serio

-no te ves como tu yo de siempre hyodo issei-

El aludido no respondió a eso, en cambio en vez de tomar el dado de lanzamiento, alzo su vista al comité arbitrario del encuentro

-¡no hace falta lanzar el dado, si cae en menos de 8 raynare y su peon pelearan y entraremos Bel y yo en batalla en la otra ronda, si cae en 12 seremos dos contra uno y si nosotros ganamos solo quedara su peón, en todo esto no hay nada de sentido, así que yo, Hyodo Issei propongo que el último encuentro se entre los últimos miembros de cada equipo, un 2 vs 2 ¿estará bien?!-

Todo el mundo quedo estático, después de unos segundos se volvieron a escuchar los gritos del público aclamando la idea

-es una excelente idea Issei- continuo Sairaorg con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- tienes razon, jugar por rondas ya no tiene sentido ¡pido a los jueces que la propuesta del sekiryuutei se aprobada, yo también estoy de acuerdo con acabar todo en la siguiente ronda!-

**El comité seleccionador ha tomado una decisión, por petición de ambos líderes de grupo, la siguiente batalla sera entre los últimos miembros de ambos equipos, el Sekiryuutei Hyodo Issei con Raynare el ángel caído de la traición contra Sairaorg Bael y el peon cuyo nombre nos da lata acordarnos (momento off topic para aclarar que me dio pereza recordar si Regulus tenía título o era como el rey misterio)… se les pide a los otros dos contendientes que se acerquen al centro de la arena**

Con la indicación, tanto el peon misterioso como Raynare salieron de sus respectivas bases acercándose al centro, ahora los cuatro se confrontaban ferozmente

-esto sera interesante, hyodo Issei, quiero ver cuál es el poder máximo de tu amiga, en la primera ronda pudiste con Furcas sin mayor esfuerzo, espero que seas el refuerzo que el necesita-

La peli negra escuchaba totalmente fastidiada, no le gustaba ni la forma de hablar ni los gestos expresivos del peli negro

-no hara falta, aquí mi amigo al lado tiene poder para dar y regalar, el solo tiene lo necesario para aplastarte, mientras tanto yo me encargare de ese mocoso-

Amenazo raynare apuntando con la mirada al peón enmascarado quien no decía nada ni hacia mayor movimiento

**La última batalla tendrá lugar en la catedral del tiempo de Moebius, este lugar es especialmente peligroso por…**

Las palabras del presentador no llegaban a los oídos de Issei, su mente estaba inundada con un único pensamiento, destruir, destruir a su oponente y vengarse por todo lo que sus amigos habían pasado, su rabia fue tan grande que rápidamente paso a modo balance breaker sin darse cuenta

_BALANCE BREAKER BOOSTED GEAR SCAIL MAIL_

Tan rápido como se vistió con su armadura clásica, los círculos mágicos aparecieron a los pies de los cuatro contendientes

(Insertar aca tema de ost, _the razielim stronghold, min 15:00, _solo para interesados en los efectos de sonido en un fic_)_

Tan rápido como el circulo los hizo aparecer de nuevo, ahora estaban en un lugar sumamente extraño, la superficie como tal era bastante amplia, y mas alla de unas cuantas secciones, varias plataformas sobresalían con extraños jeroglíficos y palancas por todo el lugar, el cielo de ese extraño lugar, era un vacío negro e infinito apenas alumbrado por unos cuantos grises que bailaban por todo el lugar

Ahora los cuatro se miraban fijamente de nuevo

-esa aura…¡¿vienes listo para pelear Hyodo Issei?! He estado esperando este choque de puños por mucho tiempo-

Por su parte el peli castaño no se movía mayormente, después de unos instantes decidió dar unos pasos al frente

-¿yo? Estoy listo, créeme que si… pero tu Sairaorg… –mientras Issei decía estas palabras su magia interna comenzo a acumularse, el hambre de batalla y de venganza lo dominaba, como resultado, alas de demonio y de ángel caído rompieron su armadura de balance breaker mientras este se transformaba en la versión de la pelea en tokio, Sairaorg observaba con ojos abiertos como platos como su enemigo se transformaba frente a el

-¡espero que vengas listo con la intensión de sobrevivir, por que yo no voy a pelear, voy a matarte para vengar a mis amigos!-

_BOOSTED GEAR FALLEN DRAGON SCAIL MAIL _

Mientras Issei observaba fijamente a su enemigo, la peli negra se paraba atrás de el, abrazándolo con sus alas

-ya lo escuchaste pequeño demonio, vinimos aca con la intensión de destruir…-

Sairaorg había escuchado que Issei ahora era diferente a lo que fue en su primer encuentro, pero ahora que lo veía con sus ojos, esa transformación, esa aura, esas alas, no espero un cambio tan radical, aquello lo emociono de sobre manera

-¡eso es!- grito emocionado -¡esa es una frase digna de una batalla final, eso es lo que yo he estado esperando!-

Sin mas, el hijo de la casa de los leones comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, mientras su peon iba atrás de el corriendo también, mientras Issei se despidió con las alas que despedía volando a super velocidad cosa que raynare también hizo, aunque ella apunto a la criatura atrás de el, Sairaorg cubrió su puño con touki mientras Issei comenzó a cubrir su puño con una luz blanca y roja cuando la distancia se hizo corta, ambos puños colisionaron en el rostro de ambos oponentes haciendo temblar todo el lugar

-GUUUGGHHHH- issei retrocedió ante el golpe

-HHHAAAHHHGGGG- al igual que Sairaorg, este tembló un poco mientras sus piernas perdieron estabilidad

-esto fue por mis amigos, el golpe que no te pudo dar maldito infeliz-

Ahora ambos se confrontaban de nuevo mientras Raynare y el Peon misterioso ya se habían desplazado a niveles superiores peleando

-tienes razon, este puño contiene un gran espíritu de batalla, parece que realmente vienes con la intención de matar Issei, por lo que yo también ire con lo mismo JAJAJAJA-

-Ddraig, ¿Cómo esta la condición de la armadura?-

_Estamos en optimas condiciones, la dureza de tu armadura de ángel caído es superior al balance beraker original, no tendrás problemas con golpes como ese-_

-es bueno escuchar eso… aunque sus golpes siguen doliendo bastante- era cierto, si su armadura soportaba, eso no quería decir que Issei no sintiera los masivos impactos en su ser, mientras pensaba el peon de Sairaorg salto al centro de la arena de nuevo, para extrañeza de tanto Issei como de Raynare, cuando este cayo al suelo hizo tal estruendo como si hubiese caído un monstruo gigante desde una gran altura

-¿pero que?...-

Antes de poder decir nada mas, la máscara del peon cayo, revelando a un chico de cabello dorado en su interior, mas cuando esta salió de su rostro el chico comenzó a transformarse en una cosa mucho más grande, cabello salio de todo su cuerpo y se paro en cuatro patas dando forma a un enorme Leon

-¡RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!-

Todo el público estaba de pie, la batalla era bastante intensa y mas con lo que acababa de ocurrir

**-esa gema en su frente, un león gigante… aquella criatura, el peón misterioso es el mismísimo león de Nemea? –**azazel casi salta de su asiento al ver aquella criatura –**el dios de la biblia capturo a una de estas criaturas y lo sello en el interior de un sacro aparato convirtiéndolo en uno de los trece longinos si se domina puede destruir la tierra con un solo golpe, a la par de tomar forma de león…. No se habia tenido noticias de su portador durante los últimos años, y es por que ese mismo sacred gear. El regulus Medea era un miembro del equipo de Bael-**

-¿un sacred gear longino como un sirviente? ¿eso es posible?- pregunto la peli negra bastante inquieta, sus experiencias peleando contra poseedores de longinos no era la mas agradable del mundo

-cuando lo encontré, su poseedor habia muerto a mano de sus propios enemigos…- interrumpió bael la sorpresa de todo el mundo con sus palabras –cuando un poseedor de sacred gear muere, su engranaje desaparece, pero en el caso de el, se transformó en su cuerpo orignial y tomo venganza asesinando a sus agresores, fue un encuentro fatídico, una señal del destino al hacer que yo conociera a esta hermosa criatura, quizás un encuentro predestinado por la conexión real de la casa de los leones que corre por mis venas…-

Si bien sairaorg estaba bastante emocionado, no había mayor tiempo para pensar, Raynare no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo porque su enemigo fuera un longino (bueno, temblaba de miedo pero ya saben cómo es esto) por lo que continuo su batalla contra su oponente, mientras tanto Issei enfoco de nuevo a su enemigo comenzando un rápido ataque con su velocidad suprema

-¡vaya, eres mucho mas letal que la última vez sekiryuutei, ahora se que debo cuidarme de tus golpes!-

-¡maldito!-

Issei y Sairaorg daban y devolvían golpes sin dar cuartel , recibiendo sin retroceder, dando sin mediar fuerzas, el peli castaño se sentia como un saco de plumas golpeado, pero mientras mas castigo recibía, noto que el brazo derecho de Sairaorg golpeaba mas suave que el otro, a la par de moverse mas lento

_Te enviaremos en tu peor forma al sekiryuutei_

Lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Issei, el sacrificio de sus amigos no fue en vano para una grata sorpresa de el, por lo que apostándolo todo a esa posibilidad, entendió que era lo que tenia que hacer

_Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost_

Sin piedad alguna Issei acertó un magno puño en contra golpe contra un golpe del brazo derecho de Sairaorg haciendo temblar al mencionado quien hizo un gesto de dolor

-este es el momento, promoción a torre-

_TORRE GALESA ADAMANTINA_

Con aquella transformación, la armadura se volvia mas gruesa en brazos y piernas, cosa que Issei utilizo para golpear al hijo de la casa de Bael con toda su fuerza, activando propulsores en su puño de tal manera que el impacto levanto a este del suelo

-promoción a alfil-

_ALFIL GALES OVERLOAD FALLEN SHOT_

La armadura perdió grosor en varias partes de su ser, pero ahora Issei tenia una enorme cantidad de potencia en su ser, cosa que iba a mezclar con lo último aprendido durante su entrenamiento como ángel caído, así que extendiendo sus alas tanto como pudo, comenzo a cargar energía de luz y de fuego en su estómago a grandes cantidades

_Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, transfer_

Una masiva bola de fuego de color dorado se dirigio contra Sairaorg quien desplegos sus alas para reponer su equilibrio, pero poco fue el resultado de ese esfuerzo ya que este no pudo bloquear la enorme bola de fuego que chocaba contra el arrastrándolo a lo mas alto de los niveles de la catedral de moebius

_ALLTERRA LIGHTINGFIRE_

Un impacto con tal poder que hizo temblar todo el lugar, sin duda habia acertado cosa que Issei confirmo al ver de rodillas al peli negro en uno de los niveles altos de ese extraño lugar, para sorpresa y terror de el, ni si quiera ese ataque que superaba con creces el destructor de la tokio alterna pudo hacer que su oponente dejara de pelear

-debo decir que estoy impresionado, un ataque con fuego y luz en estas cantidades, fue como recibir un sol en miniatura contra mi ser, fue realmente aterrador, ¡vamos Issei, quiero mas como esto!-

Issei estaba molesto, le habia dado con sus ataques mas contundentes y ese tipo tenia esa expresión en su rostro confiada, estaba herido, era cierto, pero se paraba como si nada ¿es que era un maldito monstruo? Sairaorg Bael era como el antes, no tiene ningún talento en la magia, ni nació con la habilidad de la destrucción del clan Bael, su poder venia simplemente de un entrenamiento físico extremo, el no era un ser que se valiera de técnicas maestras o complicadas, el es alguien que convirtió las cosas más simples, en las mas devastadoras y poderosas, ahora al lado de Issi aterrizaba raynare quien mostraba evidente enojo en su voz a la par de estar agitada

-el arc drive no funciona contra el ¿acaso está en un nivel donde mi aumento de poder no me garantizara su muerte?-

Ahora el Leon de nemea tambien saltaba hasta llegar donde estaba Sairaorg, ambos se miraban con bastante confianza

_Amo, se lo pido con devosion, utilíceme, si lo hace ust estará a un nivel muy superior al del sakiryuutei y al de ese ángel caído, por favor utilice su balance breaker_

Tanto Issei como raynare abrieron los ojos como platos

-¿balance breaker?-

Sairaorg estrecho sus ojos molestos, pensaba protestar contra esa idea, pero enfoco a ver a ambos enemigos, ambos eran poderosos sin dudas, si la ángel caído habia sobrevivido hasta ahora sin ninguna herida peleando contra un longino, era porque no era un enemigo a subestimar, y ni que decir de Issei

-tienes razon regulus, solo te he utilizado una vez y fue porque era una situación de vida o muerte, pensaba regañarte por esa sugerencia, pero ahora veo, con ojos mas claros, que estoy en una situación de vida o muerte aca también-

Sin decir mas, el león comenzó a brillar y a perder su forma, deslizándose hacia el cuerpo de Sairaorg quien comenzaba a elevar su touki a niveles alarmantes

-¡esta es una batalla donde no peleamos para vencer, si no peleamos para matar, no me guardes rencor si te mato a ti Issei, o a ti Raynare, ambos han demostrado poder llevarnos hasta el límite!-

Una luz dorada comenzó a brillar con enorme intensidad tanta que ambos Gremory tuvieron que usar su brazo para cubrirse, cuando esta termino de brillar ahora el hijo de Bael vestía una armadura dorada con una enorme melena y la cara de un león en su pecho

_BALANCE BREAKER, REGULUS REY LEATHER REX_

Ahora Sairaorg emanaba mucho mas touki y mucho mas poder que antes, era una visión aterradora para ambos ángeles caídos

-¡te lo agradezco hyodo Issei , te agradezco de todo corazón haber hecho que yo me pusiera en la línea del final de todo y me pusiese mi armadura, como recompensa voy a por ti con mi puño, si no quieres morir ven con esa poderosa torre de hace unos instantes!-

Issei estaba molesto, su oponente se había hecho mucho más poderoso y este ahora lo estaba retando, y oh por dios que iba a responder a ese desafio, ya preparaba la energía para convertirse a su forma de torre adamantina, pero el ángel caído puso su mano en su hombre, haciendo que el desviara su atencion

-issei, se cómo te sientes, pero debemos tomar las cosas con calma ese monstruo de ahí, es muy duro de manejar si no hacemos las cosas con la cabeza-

Issei respiro un poco recuperando la calma, no sabía que tan fuerte era Sairaorg ahora, pero era cierto lo que decía Raynare, por lo que simplemente volteo a verla ya de frente

-tienes razón, haremos esto entre ambos-

La peli negra le dedico una bella sonrisa, entonces ambos voltearon a ver al hijo de la casa de Bael que los observaba de manera confiada

-bien, si no vienen ustedes por mi, yo ire por ustedes-

Ambos se pusieron alerta, para extrañeza de ambos, Sairaorg se ponía en una extraña posición, como si fuese empezar a correr una maratón, pero para sorpresa de Issei, la velocidad del león ahora era mil veces superior, tanto que apenas tendría tiempo de defenderse, pero eso representaría que Raynare se llevaría todo el daño, ella era veloz ahora, pero no tanto como el, el mundo estaba como en cámara lenta para el peli castaño, inclusive el mismo, tenia algo importante que proteger y no era su propia vida

CRASH

La peli negra sintió su pecho arder ferozmente, le costaba trabajo respirar como si su pulmón hubiese sido aplastado, también sintió como su cuerpo fue sacudido por una explosión, estaba estática, sentía que estaba muriendo

-mierda mi…-

Entonces noto que gran parte de la sangre con la que ella estaba manchada no solo era de ella, su abdomen estaba lleno de sangre tambien, la cual venia del puño que estaba atravesando el pecho de Issei por la espalda, el puño aun llevaba una enorme remanente de touki

-Issei-

Casi, como si su voz hubiese sido un llamado débil, Issei saco de su armadura un pequeño frasco con lágrimas de fénix, vertiéndolo todo en el pecho herido de su compañera, estas comenzaron a trabajar cerrando la herida de ella la cual amenazaba con matarla, mas sin embargo había utilizado todo el frasco en esta

-utilizaste la única forma de curarte para salvarla a ella, un hombre que protege una mujer hasta el final es digno de respeto hyodo Issei, yo personalmente ire a tu entierro, fuiste un oponente digno y me hiciste entrar en mi forma mas seria, es una lástima que solo llegaras hasta aca-

Con gran frialdad, el peli negro saco su brazo del cuerpo de Issei, haciendo que este comenzara a sangrar libremente, haciendo que este cayera al suelo en un enorme charco de sangre, la visión petrifico a la peli negra, esa visión, era como la del pasado, donde ella también había abierto un agujero en el pecho del peli castaño con sus lanzas de luz dejándolo morir en el suelo, la situación era distinta ahora, pero la visión auguraba lo mismo

-no…-

Dijo temblando dejando caer su einlanzer al suelo, ignorando que la parca estaba frente a ella se dirigió rápidamente al suelo a tomar el cuerpo del chico con gran urgencia preparando su twilight healling

-idiota… despierta…-

Los ojos de Issei estaban carentes de vida, su corazón no tenía pulso alguno

* * *

¿Dónde estoy?

Ahora el peli castaño estaba en un extraño lugar, era como un salón de clase común y corriente, el estaba sentado en un pupitre al igual que otros tantos jóvenes y viejos, el los reconocía, eran los antiguos portadores del boosted gear, pero algo era distinto en todos ellos, la última vez, algunos sonreían y lo trataban con aprecio, ahora, esas mismas sombras de recuerdos estaban hundidas en un aura oscura mortal

JUGGERNAUT DRIVE

El peli castaño retrocedió asustado ante esas palabras de sus antiguos portadores, esa cosa era aterradora y era a lo último que el quería recurrir, entonces el salón donde estaba desapareció, ahora su visión había desaparecido por la de un mundo en blanco donde lo único que habia era una visión bizarra estilo película antigua mal grabada sobre el mismo, en esta el se encontraba muerto mientras raynare abrazaba su cabeza gritando, frente a ambos estaba Sairaorg mirándolos prepotentemente

_-¡oye imbécil, despierta…- gritaba la peli negra acariciando la cabeza del cadáver con una mano mientras seguía utilizando su sacred gear tratando de curar a Issei en un esfuerzo en vano, su herida no cerraba de ninguna manera -… no es justo que me hagas esto, no es justo que te hayas sacrificado para protegerme…- lagrimas salían a torrentes de los ojos de ella_

JUGGERNAUT DRIVE

_(palpitar)_

_-no quiero esto, no quiero verte morir de nuevo Issei, no puedo soportarlo, ¿Por qué me protegiste a costa de tu vida? Yo te lo djie, este mundo carece de sentido para mi sin ti- … gritaba la peli negra_

El corazón de Issei dolía como nunca, no podía moverse, no podía consolarla

_Desde que estoy contigo he sido mas feliz que nunca, incluso si tengo que estar cerca de Rias Gremory y su detestable familia, todo eso lo vale porque estoy junto a ti, no me dejes sola maldito infeliz, yo quiero vivir a tu lado, quiero ver qué cosas nuevas nos trae cada dia, quiero estar ahí para ti sin importar que y que tu nunca me abandones, ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo más de lo que pude haber amado en el pasado a Dios, de lo que pude haber admirado a alguien, tu hiciste que este corazón que hay en mi sintiera cosas que nunca antes habia sentido, no me dejes sola, no me hagas esto, yo… yo realmente te necesito…-_

Issei observaba shockeado lo que era la declaración de amor más drástica que el había tenido antes

_Por favor, vuelve conmigo, aun si eso significa que yo también deba convertirme en un peon de Rias Gremory- … ahora ella lo abrazaba con ambos brazos llevando su cuerpo a su pecho mientras ponía su cabeza con la suya _

_-…¡oye Dios, aquí esta hablándote una sierva caída en la tentación de la codicia, siempre te he deplorado por ser un enfermo extremista, así ya no estes vivo solo quiero pedirte una sola cosa, una sola maldita cosa, no alejes a Issei de mi lado, hare lo que sea por el, incluso volverme un peon de Rias Gremory si eso lo requiere!-_

_-¡Dios, te lo ruego, devuélveme a Issei!-_

El peli castaño estaba sin habla, entonces fue cuando su mundo se volvió negro de nuevo, ahora el estaba reunido de nuevo en el salón, sintiendo como su aura maligna trataba de apoderarse de el de nuevo, la gran diferencia, es que ahora ya no estaban los senpais del pasado, ahora solo estaba una chica con un uniforme femenino de color rosado, sus ojos marrones tenían una expresión sutil como perversa y su cabello castaño organizado por una balaca amarilla y una moña que amarraba su largo cabello en la cintura

-¿tu quién eres?-

Pregunto Issei en la inconciencia, su juicio se estaba perdiendo por la agonía de la muerte y por la maldición de juggernaut drive que se estaba apoderando de el

-¿yo? Bueno, si quieres saberlo, solo soy una chica de escuela, nada del otro mundo, pero si lo que buscas es mi nombre, soy Najimi Ajimu, si quieres mis alias, mi único amor me dice Ashinin san y mis enemigos me dicen la no humana que es lo mas justo e imparcial-

La forma de hablar de la chica era enigmática, sus movimientos eran sensuales pero infantiles, recostándose en la mesa del aula de clase donde se encontraba sentada, Issei estaba confundido por esa respuesta

-¿Qué lugar es este?- pregunto monótonamente

-¿este salón? Digamos que es el lugar a donde tu conciencia te mando después de morir- respondió la peli castaña sin ningún apice de tristeza o de reprimenda al decirle a alguien que estaba muerto

-¿estoy muerto?-

-algo así-… respondió ella chupándose el dedo y sacándolo untado de un hilo de saliva mientras lo apoyaba con la lengua -…eres un demonio que al morir, tu conciencia quedara atrapada en tu sacred gear, eso seria lo normal, pero ya que ella se fijo en ti, no puedo permitir que mueras, siéntete alegre Hyodo Issei, volverás a la vida-

-¿volveré a la vida?-

-sip- contesto inocentemente la chica – ella esta buscando demonios para asesinarme, por lo que recurrirá a ti para hacerlo, a ti, y a ese particular amigo tuyo que esta creciendo en la palma de tu mano- Issei observo de nuevo la palma de su mano para ver el manchón que estaba creciendo ahí

-…sabes, eso te hara realmente poderoso, y yo odio a la gente con poder…- decía ella con una sonrisa socarrona y seductora -…la gente con poder siempre gana en los mangas, series, incluso estoy seguro que el autor de este fic esta pensando en hacerte triunfar sobre todas las adversidades, y hacer que tanto tu como Raynare terminen felices para siempre, quizás le de un toque de suspenso al tema, pero ambos son la pareja escogida como el boom de este de highschool dxd, eso ya se ve tan solo con ocho capítulos que lleva escrito-

Issei estaba confundido, no entendía de lo que la peli castaña le estaba hablando

-pero por ahora hare una excepción, porque tu puedes llamarlo a este lugar y acabar con toda esta falacia…- antes de que ella pudiese terminar de hablar, varios usuarios del sacred gear en otras vidas entraron interrumpiendo lo que ella decía, eso la molesto por lo cual alzando su mano, todos las conciencias desaparecieron

-te prestare una ayuda especial hyodo Issei- la chica se levantaba de la mesa donde estaba haciendo sus movimientos sugestivos mientras extendía sus manos abriendo sus brazos como si hiciese una gran presentación

-yo tengo 7,932,135,441,523,222 de poderes que tu podrías considerar habilidades de sacred gears y .4.657.234. 683.110.643 de habilidades de sangre, como el poder de la destrucción de tu ama para un total de 12,397,456,291.633.865 poderes distintos, no es una mala cifra para mi, ¿dime hyodo Issei? Si quisieses que yo te de un poder, ¿Cuál poder quisieras tener? Puede ser de lo que sea, un poder de héroe, de villano, se anti héroe, incluso de un overload powerfull characther de anime y manga, tu solo dime, y yo te lo dare-

Issei estaba bastante confundido aun, su ama… la mención de ella le volvió lo que ella estaba pidiendo en la tarde

_Corta todo lazo con raynare, y yo me entregare a ti en cuerpo y alma_

_Tu eres todo lo que le da sentido a mi existencia, contigo hubiese preferido quedarme en el dimensión lost_

Su corazón dolía como nunca antes le había dolido, elegir a una serie rechazar a la otra, como su conciencia estaba tan ida, no le molesto recordar lo que hablo con azazel el ultimo dia que estuvo en las vegas, ignorando ahí a la misteriosa personaje

-saben lectores de este fic, en mi humilde opinión, eso de poner flashback es bastante criticado cosa que…- dijo la peli castaña antes de ser interrumpida por el recuerdo

_Issei estaba sentado en un banco con una lata de cerveza, la última que se bebería antes de volver para la batalla que tendría contra sairaorg bael, la expresión de su rostro era de preocupación, sus suspiros no demoraron en llegar_

_-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?...- preguntaba el ángel caído también bebiendo una cerveza recostado contra un poste de luz -…¿las cosas no van bien con Rias Gremory y con Raynare?-_

_-no, no es eso- respondió Issei un tanto nervioso_

_-ah, ósea que las cosas van bien con ambas- respondió el ángel con una sonrisa en su rostro-_

_-yo… no lo se…- la respuesta llamo la atención de azazel quien ahora lo miraba con un gesto ligeramente intrigado -…buchou siempre ha estado ahí para mi, ella me revivió y me cuido con bastante afecto, gracias a ella soy quien soy ahora, es, como mi amor platónico… mientras Raynare fue mi primer amor, me traiciono, pero cuando pudimos entendernos y conocernos mejor, supe cuan valiosa era para mi, como ella hacia vibrar mi mundo-_

_Ahora el agachaba su rostro mientras aplastaba su lata con su mano_

_-pero, si alguna de las dos saliese herida por mi culpa, o si alguna se quisiera alejar de mi, duele tanto que no puedo soportarlo ¡¿Por qué es tan duro esto?! Por que me duele tanto el corazón al tratar de pensar en ellas-_

_-¿realmente necesitas una razon?...- Issei abrió los ojos como platos ante esa respuesta, viendo a su sensei con cuidado, este no llevaba ninguna mirada seria ni divertida, su expresión era indescifrablemente neutra -…aun si algún día encuentras esa razón, para ese momento ya lo habrás perdido todo y entonces todo lo que harás, sera arrepentirte, ¿no vas a organizar tus sentimientos a pesar de eso?-_

_Ahora el mechi dorado señalaba a Issei con su dedo –te diré una cosa más, he estado con bastante mujeres mas calientes, atractivas, bien dotadas y lujuriosas de lo que te podrías imaginar, frente a ellas, tanto Rias como Raynare se verían como monjas mal alimentadas…- Issei dejo caer una gota de sudor de su nuca ante ese extraño comentario -así que dime ¿Qué es lo que hace reaccionar a las personas? Jajajaja en fin- de nuevo el mechi dorado volvió a poner una expresión tan melancólica que era difícil creer que el la estaba poniendo, como si se arrepintiese de algo de su pasado –…pero bueno, vivir una vida siendo honesto con tus sentimientos, tal vez sea algo agradable, pero eso un camino que muy, muy pocos pueden tomar, a veces me haces demasiado caso Issei, siempre actuó como si tuviese todas las respuestas, pero al final el único que puede tomar las decisiones, eres tu-_

_Ahora ambos se quedaban en silencio en el parque, Issei acababa de ver una parte de su maestro que nunca antes habia visto, y eso que le acababa de decir, era horriblemente cierto, mas cierto de lo que el hubiese querido aceptar sin entender en el momento_

-¿bien? Estoy esperando, ¿Cuál poder deseas tener?, como te dije, puedo darte cualquier poder que desees-

En su sosiego, el peli castaño simplemente quedo mirando al suelo

"_la última decisión la tomas solo tu"_

Era cierto, el tenia que tomar una decisión respecto a ello, no podía seguir lastimando a ambas chicas por su falta de indecisión, solo habia un camino que tomar, unas cuantas palabras salieron como susurros de sus labios, palabras que solo pudieron llegar a los oídos de la peli castaña quien estrecho los ojos algo intrigada

-¿quieres tener eso como poder?- pregunto confundida como intrigada –no es un poder de un héroe, o de un villano ni nada que se parezca, si quiera estoy segura que a eso se le pueda llamar un poder, pero haz lo que gustes-

El peli castaño sonrió, de nuevo aparecían las conciencias de los antiguos portadores del boosted gear para tratar de dominarlo, ella misma acababa de decir que era una estupidez, pero pudiese que esa estupidez fuese lo mas impresionante que hubiese visto jamás

* * *

Raynare aun estaba aferrada al cuerpo sin vida del peli castaño, mientras Sairaorg la miraba con desden

-es una lástima que estoy haya sido todo, no se puede hacer nada, Raynare, con gusto te enviare al olvido junto a Issei, es triste estar solo sea en la vida o en la muerte-

La peli negra no se inmuto, temblaba en su lugar mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Issei y recostaba el cuerpo de el junto a ella, en el pasado ella trato de usar trucos sucios y moralistas para evitar que Rias Gremory la asesinara, en ese momento se sentía tentada a rogar por su vida, pero si hacia eso, lo que Issei hizo por ella no valdría de nada, ella aceptaría su muerte temerosa apretando su mano con la de Issei, cuando el puño de Sairaorg venia contra ella, algo extraño paso, para sorpresa de ambos, Issei se levantaba poco a poco, la luz volvía a sus ojos

-¡ISSEI!- dijo la peli negra emocionada, solo para ver como el Aura negra envolvía al peli castaño, ella conocía esa monstruosa transformación, en la mente de Issei, los antiguos portadores comenzaban a cantar la maldición de poder del boosted gear

_YO QUE SOY AQUEL QUE DESPERTARA A LOS DOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES QUE ROBARON EL PRINCIPIO DE LA DOMINACION DE DIOS_

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, Issei comenzaba un cantico diferente, a la par que su aura oscura disminuía y la múltiple mezcla de voces se reducía hasta que solo quedaba la voz de el

_**YO QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE DESPERTAR COMO EL DRAGON DEMONIO ÁNGEL CAIDO QUE HA DESCARTADO EL PRINCIPIO DEL ODIO**_

Era cierto, cuando supero el odio que sentía por Raynare, solo cosas buenas comenzaron a ocurrir con ella, por lo que descartaría el odio fuese como fuese de cada aspecto de su vida

_YO, QUIEN ME RIO DEL INFINITO Y ME COMPADEZCO DEL SUEÑO_

No entendía nada de eso, por lo que era mejor ignorarlo

_**YO QUIEN RECORRERA EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA PORTANDO SUEÑOS INFINITOS Y UN AMOR INDESTRUCTIBLE**_

El cantico en la mente de Isse seguía pero ahora mas débil, mientras la convicción de Issei y una imagen difuminada poco a poco aparecía en su cabeza

_YO ME CONVERTIRE EN EL DRAGON ROJO, EL REY DE LA DOMINACION_

_**YO SERE EL DRAGON ÁNGEL CAIDO EMPERADOR DE LA UNION**_

Finalmente la imagen mental que se estaba formando en lo mas profundo del corazón de Issei apareció clara como el cristal, era una imagen de Raynare con una sonrisa sincera sentada comiendo con el a la orilla del estanque en la dimensión perdida, su mas valioso recuerdo

_Yo soy tan feliz Issei_

_Y YO LOS LLEVARE A LO PROFUNDO DEL PURGATORIO CARMESI_

_**Y YO LES PROMETO A USTEDES Y A TODO EL MUNDO, QUE LES ENSEÑARE LA BELLEZA DE AQUEL PARAISO PERDIDO**_

Las voces de los usuarios antiguos comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, hasta que desaparecieron por completo, quedando nada mas que un sentimiento de paz y de amor puro que era indescriptible y puro como el agua de aquel estanque que regía en su corazon

….

….

_**LO ULTIMO EN TERMINOS DE PODER, LOST PARADISE**_

...

…

Cuando Issei recupero la conciencia por completo, sintió un cambio extraño en su ser, ahora el estaba de pie, no, no estaba de pie, estaba flotando, su cuerpo se sentía bastante ligero, entonces noto que el diseño de su armadura había cambiado de nuevo, esta vez su armadura tenia un diseño mas compacto que su armadura común, solo sus brazos y piernas eran bastante anchos ahora, y lo mas extraño de todo, era que el estaba volando, pero no por acción de alas de dragon, ni de demonio ni de ángel, de su espalda habían crecido extrañas protuberancias roboticas las cuales expedían un aura morada de poder puro, la armadura roja y morada casi en toda su totalidad era distinta a todo lo que se habia visto antes

-¿Issei?- pregunto la peli negra viendo incrédula lo que estaba viendo, mas que eso, ver que Issei ahora no tenía ningún daño en su cuerpo

_Cortesía mia fufufufu_

_Socio…_

_-_¿Ddraig? Que ocurre, mi armadura ha cambiado radicalmente, ahora estoy desperdiciando poder mientras vuelo-

_Eso despues compañero, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio? Tu mente se fue a lo mas profundo del sacred gear, trate de llegar hasta alla pero la conciencia de los antiguos usuarios era muy densa para pasar, ¿Qué fue lo que paso alla adentro? Todo el odio de la maldición ha desaparecido por completo_

Issei trato de recordar, pero apenas lograba recordar la silueta de una extraña chica, no recordaba que era lo que le habia dicho

-No lo se Draig, pero dime ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aca? mi evil piece interna me muestra que mis ocho peones son reinas en este momento, eso es demasiado extraño-

Mientras tanto en el coliseo todo el mundo estaba impactado gritando y llorando emocionados, azazel gritaba como loco mientras narraba

-**no se que haya sido eso, pero esto es maginfico, ese balance breaker, esa luz, ese es el verdadero poder de un hombre que lo esta dando todo por la mujer que ama, esa es su verdadera forma pura, sin perversión, sin nada, simplemente aceptándose y madurando como es, el resultado, un color puro de purpura y carmesí tiñe su ser ahora, en un equilibrio perfecto de su propio ser**

Volviendo a la arena, el analizis de Ddraig era algo que lo estaba impactando a si mismo

_Socio, no se que haya ocurrido, pero tu ser esta en perfecto equilibrio con todas tus anomalías, tu yo como demonio, tu yo como ángel caído, incluso yo estoy en equilibrio contigo despues de superar el odio del sacred gear, esta armadura es el resultado de eso, ¿Qué paso exactamente?_

Entonces Issei observo a raynare quien lo observaba aun con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos

-¡yo ya decidí quien quiero ser o con quien quiero estar!...- grito a todo pulmón, la energía que despedía sus alas propulsores hacia temblar todo el lugar -¡he sido un idiota todo este tiempo, siempre pretendiendo ser ciego ante todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, lastimando a las personas cercanas a mi, pero de eso ya no mas!- ahora issei destapaba el casco de su balance breaker para ver con lágrimas en los ojos a la peli negra

_-¡_yo quiero mucho a buchou y a las chicas que me rodean!...- ahora su aura volvía a intensificarse desmedidamente

-¡PERO LA MUJER A LA QUE PERTENECE MI CORAZON ES A RAYNARE, LA PERSONA QUE SUPERO SU ODIO CONTRA MI Y LA CUAL HIZO SUPERAR MIS MIEDOS Y MIS TRISTEZAS JUNTO A ELLA!-

La peli negra escucho eso mientras su rostro se tornó rojo y una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla, no entendía el contexto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero esas palabras significaron muchas cosas para ellas, tanto que sonrió ampliamente

-Issei… tu… te decidiste por mi- susurro dulcemente sintiendo como su calor recorría su cuerpo

_OVERLOAD BALANCE BREAKER LOST PARADISE_

-jajajajaja impresionante, parece que has vuelto a la vida por el amor que tenías por esa mujer que esta ahí…-

Antes de poder decir nada, Issei ya estaba golpeándolo con su puño derecho transformado en su forma adamantina, el impacto fue tal que parte de la armadura de león se quebró al instante despidiendo a Sairaorg a una pared de la catedral

-¡¿issei?!-

Raynare estaba sin habla, no vio en qué momento se movió Issei a esa velocidad, no supo que había pasado, por su parte Issei también estaba estático

-ese golpe, fue superior, mil veces superior a la torre adamantina, Ddraig ¿Qué es esto?-

_No lo se socio, aun no lo termino de entender, tu yo como demonio, como ángel caído y como dragón esta en su máxima expresión, ahora puedes ser completamente cualquiera de ellos, de hecho…_

Sin que Issei pudiese decir nada, de sus alas crecieron unas alas de dragón, pero no del tamaño de su cuerpo, estas eran alas que median mas de treinta metros de largo

-Ddraig, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Issei asustado

_Estas son alas de dragon compañero, pero no cualquier alas, son mis alas originales, no se qué haya ocurrido alla adentro, pero tu cuerpo puede mutar en mi cuerpo original si así lo deseas, en este momento dispones de todo el poder del dragón gales mezclado con tu propio poder_

Ahora Sairaorg salía de la pared donde estaba incrustado a acertar un monstruoso golpe en el cuerpo de Issei, este retrocedió mientras una parte de su armadura fue destrozada, pero su cuerpo original casi no sufría daño

-¿mi cuerpo tambien?-

_Mientras estes en este estado balance breaker especial, incluso tu piel es la de un dragon_

_BALANCE BREAKER OVERLOAD ESPECIFICATION… _comenzaba a hablar la armadura mientras Issei y Sairaorg comenzaban un intercambio salvaje de golpes, los golpes de ambos llegaban sin mediar recursos, comenzaban a sonar huesos rotos por todos lados, si bien la piel de Issei era como la de un dragón ahora, los ataques de su contrincantes seguían siendo mortales, finalmente Issei acerto otro golpe certero al estómago del peli negro quien retrocedio escupiendo sangre, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina

-¡¿Qué pasa mis piernas? ¿Por qué se sacuden así?¡todavía no! ¡Esto no llega hasta aca!-

Issei estaba igual

_ANALIZIS FINALIZADO… TRUE BALANCE BREAKER LOST PARADISE… proceso de adaptación al 32% cantidad de poder permitido liberar en estas condiciones 2.5%_

Issei abrió los ojos como platos ¿o estaba mal o su armadura le estaba diciendo que el solo estaba peleando al 2.5% de su nueva capacidad? No hubo tiempo para analizar la sorpresa con mucho detalle, de nuevo Sairaorg volvia aun mas salvaje que antes, ahora no ponía touki en proteger su cuerpo, solo en lanzar golpes que eran devastadores para Issei

**Esto es increíble… el comentarista en la arena casi saltaba para llegar a la pantalla donde se estaba viendo la pelea, esta es una pelea a puño llevada a otro nivel, no están peleando con magia, ni con técnicas complicadas, es una pelea estilo escuela llevado a un nivel mas alla de los dioses**

Issei golpeaba y recibia golpes, cada tanto su armadura era destruida y reconstruida al instante, lo mismo ocurria con Sairaorg quien no parecía dar marcha atrás en su salvajismo, cosa que comenzó a asustar a Issei

-este tipo es un monstruo, lo golpeo en la cara, estomago, costillas, y sigue como si nada golpeándome, si sigo así voy a caer…- gruñía enojado mientras acertaba un rodillazo en la cara de Sairaorg y el recibia una patada en su costado –Ddraig, si solo estamos utilizando el 2.5% de poder trata de aumentar un poco mas de eso-

_Lo estoy intentando socio, pero hay algo extraño, el sacred gear dice que hay un limite nuevo impuesto que no se debe abrir_

_-_no importa- farfullo Issei –abre ese candado, o si no nada de esto tendrá sentido-

_Entendido_

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Ddraig logro abrir el sello impuesto por el sacred Gear de Issei, abriendo algo que no tenia poder ni forma, solo era una mancha negra como en la mano de Issei

_ADVERTENCIA, SELLO ABIERTO A LA __**PUERTA DE LA CREACION**__, ABRIENDO PUERTA DE LA CREACION EN TREINTA SEGUNDOS, SE REPITE, ABRIENDO __**PUERTA DE LA CREACION**__ EN TREINTA SEGUNDOS, SE SUGIERE CERRAR ESTA ANTES DE ESE _TIEMPO

Raynare quien estaba viendo la pelea totalmente impactada sintió como su mano comenzó a doler terriblemente, al voltear a ver a su palma, la mancha negra de esta se estaba revolviendo como si tratara de salir de su piel

* * *

En el gasp dimensional, se encontraba una mujer de apariencia adulta con cabello negro y traje gothico contemplando la paz de su hogar como siempre, hasta que el leve corrientoso que sintió le llamo la atención, al prestar atención observo inquieta como intrigada que Hyodo Issei había ignorado su advertencia

-es una lástima, si el esta aca este mundo ya no puede seguir entonces-

* * *

Mientras tanto Issei estaba confundido, si bien se habia roto el sello, su poder estaba disminuyendo, sentía como el aura de su armadura disminuía

-Ddraig, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? Estamos perdiendo poder-

_No lo se bien compañero, nuestra energía está siendo drenada para abrir un mecanismo llamado "puerta de la creación"_

Issei estaba nervioso, pero no importaba así fuese sin su balance breaker , el derrotaría a Saiaorg con sus propias manos sin importar que, así como lo esperaba, la parte superior de su armadura se desplomo, justo para recibir un golpe de izquierda de Sairaorg, el estaba listo para recibirlo, pero el ver que de una manera extraña este se había quedado quieta lo perturbo

_Ya esta bien sekiryuutei_

El paro por un momento, Sairaorg no se movía, al ver con mayor detenimiento, observo que los ojos de este estaban blancos, el estaba inconsciente, estaba fuera de si simplemente con su puño alzado

_Hyodo Issei, has ganado, mi amo está dispuesto a pelear mas alla de la muerte, pero su cuerpo no puede hacer mucho en este estado, el ha sucumbido ante ti, con una sonrisa en la cara_

La cara de león en el pecho de la armadura derramaba lágrimas

_Por eso debo agradecerte, nunca antes lo habia visto tan feliz, el… ha puesto su sueño en la línea y ha perdido, pero lo ha hecho peleando con todo su corazón_

Issei se quedó de pie observando atonito eso, la parte superior de su armadura ya no estaba, mientras tanto su guante seguía mostrando el conteo regresivo que ya estaba en 10 segundos

_Maldición, no se que sea eso pero no quiero averiguarlo ahora…- farfullo Ddraig sellando el sacro aparato de nuevo_

_PUERTA DE LA CREACION CERRADA_

**Ambos miembros del grupo de sairaorg bael se retiran, ya no quedan miembros de la casa de Bael para continuar, ganador, Hyodo Issei y Raynare de la casa Gremory**

Issei estaba estático en ese lugar, había ganado, durante mucho tiempo entreno para poder combatir a ese hombre que acababa de perder, había logrado realizar su objetivo, habia logrado derrotar al invencible Sairaorg bael, aquello hizo que su corazón palpitara mas rápido, que las maltrechas yemas de sus dedos picaran

-¡RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Grito el peli castaño a todo pulmón al techo vacio de aquella enorme catedral, un grito que no llevaba señal de hostilidad, simplemente era el grito de alguien que acababa de cumplir su objetivo, y aquello lo llenaba de una rabia y al mismo tiempo de orgullo consigo mismo, era su premio personal, considerarse como un guerrero completo

Cuando su rugido de poder termino, sintió como su cuerpo se hizo pesado, sus costillas estaban fracturadas, sus carnes magulladas, ya no se podia mantener en pie, cosa que le hizo irse hacia delante para caer al suelo

-¡ISSEI!-

Para evitar que este cayera, la peli negra llego volando hacia el, recibiéndolo con un abrazo mientras el cuerpo cansado de este se recostaba contra el de ella, la oji violeta rodeaba su espalda con sus brazos mientras que apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro, entonces un círculo mágico los rodeo para sacarlos de la catedral y llevarlos al centro de la Arena de nuevo

Todo el mundo ovacionaba a los ganadores, quienes aparecieron en el centro del lugar, el peli castaño recostado contra la peli negra quien lo tenía abrazado evitando que cayera y al mismo tiempo llevándolo tan cerca de ella como podia, se sentía conmovida por lo que acababa de ver, por lo que le acababa de oir decir a Issei, sus ojos aun mostraban una alegría que ella no podía disimular, por un instante para ambos borraron al mundo entero de sus mentes, ahora solo estaban ambos

-discúlpame raynare, no me puedo tener de pie- dijo el peli castaño sintiéndose estúpido por no poder quitarse de encima de su pareja, esta negó con la cabeza

-no importa…- yo solo quiero abrazar al hombre que me protegió con su vida y al cual amo con todo mi ser-

Entonces la peli negra planto un beso en los labios del peli castaño, en medio de la arena para asombro de todo el mundo, incluso el mismo Azazel se sentía impactado por esa escena, mas cuando el peli castaño subió su mano al mentón de la peli negra, acomodando mejor el beso

**Esto es increíble, todos pensábamos que se trataría de la princesa del switch, pero en realidad la persona de la que estaba enamorado el sekiryuutei era del alfil de reemplazo, el ángel caído de la traiciono, esto es simplemente…**

Cuando separaron su beso, ambos se voltearon a ver, pero Issei comenzaba a perder la conciencia por completo

-yo… discúlpame por ser tan lento…- musitaba el chico apunto de desmayarse -… por ser tan lento en decirte cuanto te amo- sin decir mas, su cabeza cayo, la peli negra tenia un tremendo color rojo en sus mejillas y unas cuantas lagrimas caian de sus ojos, negando dulcemente con su cabeza simplemente alzo su cuello, como si recibiese una luz celestial y estuviese disfrutando de ser bañado con ella junto a su pareja

-para nada… te agradezco todo esto Issei, has hecho que todo en mi vuelva a valer la pena… tu eres aquello por lo que seguí a Dios en el cielo, tu eres mi única y verdadera felicidad, como ángel, y como mujer…-

**final capitulo 8**

joder que capitulo tan largo, me arrepentire de no haber dormido escribiendo esto mas adelante, pero tenia que hacerlo ahora que estaba mas o menos inspirado, bien, hay cosas que me gustarian agregar a este cap, lo repetire una vez mas por si no ha quedado claro, de vez en cuando hago cameos de animes o de juegos en mis fics, y bueno, algunos conocedores sabran de donde viene kumagawa mizore chan, por que este es el gender bender de un personaje de otra serie, si no, pues otro personaje que aparecio en este fic dara una mejor pista... bueno, fuera de eso para darle un toque mas personal decidi meter la variacion de arenas de batalla basados en distintos juegos y series, siendo que la batalla de Issei y de Sairaorg se realizo en uno de los lugares mas impresoinantes para mi jamas diseñados, bueno, el lugar en si no es tan impactante, si no el contexto de la batalla que se llevaba ahi

bueno, se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño con una enorme sonrisa, les deseo una excelente semana, dia, mes, etc


	9. all fiction

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**LUIS: eres un jodido genio**

**RIAS: jajajaja gracias, espero que estes entonces muy al pendiente**

**XXGHOULXX: jojojojo gracias, otro miembro mas a mi armada para conquistar el mundo**

**GUEST: entendido jefazo**

**JEFERSSON GONGORA: jajajajajaja entendido, y bustercall lo logra de nuevo**

**ACCELERATOR BREAKER: gracias por lo de ser bueno, realmente eso me gusta**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: compañero, esa clase de comentarios me motiva a escribir mas rapido, enserio, y tranquilo, no me molestan los cumplidos :v :v :v**

**ROY4: no, es muy dificil para mi bloquearme, despues de todo siempre tengo un pequeño borrador de a que va cada cap hasta el final**

_In the daylight  
I'm your sweetheart  
Goody two-shoes  
Prude as a work of art  
But you don't know me  
And soon you won't forget  
Bad as can be yeah you know I'm not so innocent_

Better beware I go bump in the night  
Devil may come with a lust for life

And I know you (can't resist this)  
Soon though you (are so addicted)

Boy you better run for your life

Welcome to the nightmare in my head (MY GOD!)  
Say hello to something scary  
The monster in your bed (MY GOD!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry  
Welcome to my other side  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde 

Mz. Hyde- Halestorm

**capitulo 9: all fiction**

_Poco tiempo pasó desp_ués de la batalla contra el hijo de la casa de Bael, después del explosivo final de la contienda y lo que vino después de esta fue noticia bomba en el inframundo, nadie se esperaba que el sekiryuutei tuviera otra persona especial fuera de su grupo familiar

_Triángulo amoroso, ¿Quién sera mas importante en el corazón del oppai dragon? Su ama la princesa de switch, o la alfil sustituto conocida como raynare el ángel de la traición_

Gran controversia se armó por todo el lugar por esta noticia, inmediatamente el personaje de raynare fue incluido en la serie del oppai dragón, como rival directa en el amor de la princesa escarlata, Issei estaba listo a todo lo que tendría que venir contra el después de su declaración en medio del campo de batalla, aun así, era bastante duro sentir el frio látigo de la indiferencia en su contra

-algo así pasaría al final, eso mismo tu lo sabias Issei-

Quien estaba al lado del pervertido dragón en el patio de la escuela, era Saji quien estaba a cargo de examinar que el día del festival escolar se llevara con la menor cantidad de contrariedades posibles, aun así, con el fanservice de los miembros del concejo estudiantil y las chicas del club de ocultismo, no parecía haber mayor problema, todo el mundo estaba contento

-lo se, en el momento en el que me decidí por Raynare, estaba preparado para la reacción de Buchou y de las demás, pero supongo que es distinto lo que uno piensa que puede manejar a lo que maneja realmente, esto es el infierno amigo-

-bueno…- la tercera persona con ellos, era el príncipe de la academia, sonriendo ante la divertida situación de su mejor amigo – de hecho me parece correcto que te hayas declarado Issei kun, pero ninguno de nosotros esperaba que te decidieras por ella, supongo que eso fue un golpe duro para Buchou y para Asia, el resto no parece estar tan afectadas-

Era cierto, las dos más turbadas con la noticia eran ambas chicas que compartían cama con el, si bien akeno, xenovia y koneko no estaban muy contentas con la decisión, al parecer ellas podían manejar la situación con un poco mas de agrado, en pocas palabras, sin tratar de matarlo como lo estaban haciendo sus otras dos compañeras

-si…- contestaba Issei sonriendo débilmente -… pero tenía que hacerlo, quiero ser rey del harem, pero tengo que considerar que hay chicas que quieren compartir grandes lazos conmigo, es una meta difícil, pero si quiero vivir contento conmigo mismo, debo hacer cosas que no me agraden de momento-

Ambos peli rubios abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, eso había sido algo profundo para el pervertido ser

-¿desde cuando eres tan profundo?...- pregunto kiba interesado – eso fue algo que no esperaba escuchar de ti Issei-

-es cierto…- anoto saji también -… yo pensaría que estarías llorando en un rincón por haberle dado la espalda a la opinión de Rias Gremory-

Issei se mordió el labio, esa era la otra cara de esa moneda, al aceptar a Raynare, le dio la espalda a los sentimientos de la peli roja, obviamente esto se hizo sentir con fuerza cuando ella simplemente llevo un futon a la habitación de el para dormir a parte, el tenía una enorme casa donde cada chica podía tener su habitación, pero pese a todo, Rias seguía durmiendo en la misma habitación con el, solo que ahora lo azotaba con el látigo de la indiferencia, mientras tanto Asia si seguía compartiendo cama con el

-supongo que con el tiempo sabré que hacer, francamente estoy algo confundido respecto a lo que debo hacer con buchou, no quiero estar mal con ella…-

Mientras Issei continuaba meditabundo, a Saji se le comenzaba a brotar una ligera vena en su frente, no tardo mucho en explotar

-¡ahhhh jodido hyodo!...- grito arrancándose el cabello de su cabeza de la frustración - … tienes la oportunidad de tener bebes con tu ama y la desperdicias, entiendo que seas honesto contigo mismo, pero joder, yo que quisiera estar en tu lugar y poder dar rienda suelta a mi amor por kaicho…-

-vaya… esto es interesante…- ahora quien llegaba a la conversación, era Raynare, desde hacía un tiempo vestía el uniforme de la academia, aun así no era una visión muy común para los dos amigos del dragón Rojo -… así que estás enamorado de tu ama, con esa actitud infantil poco lograras avanzar con ella…-

Saji estrecho la mirada, en el fondo respetaba a la peli negra por proteger a Issei antes y durante el rating game, pero ese aura hostil estilo pasivo de ella, era algo que le crispaba los nervios, por su parte kiba la observaba también un tanto incomodo, ya no la veía como a una enemiga, pero era difícil aceptarla como una camarada

-espero no te moleste chico espadachín que los acompañe un rato…- menciono con un tono serio como molesto

-supongo que no…- fue la respuesta de este, si bien no confiaba en ella aun, el ver como reacciono ante la posible muerte de Issei le dio a entender que lo que ella sentía, era honesto y verdadero – es incómodo verlo de esta manera, pero durante un tiempo fuiste parte del grupo Gremory, no puedo pretender ser hostil contigo, más si eres la pareja de Issei-

La peli negra se sintió incomoda ante ese comentario, si bien ahora ella habia aceptado los sentimientos que tenía por Issei ante todo el mundo, la aceptación publica aun era un tema un tanto incómodo para ella, acomodándose al lado del peli castaño, ella abrazo su brazo mientras recostaba su cabeza en su hombro

-supongo que debo decir gracias…- murmuro ella un tanto apenada, si bien ambos pelirubios aun estaban incomodos con su presencia, el verla así hizo que ellos no pudieran evitar sentir un pellizco de diversión, quizás ella no era tan fría como aparentaba

-no hay problema, cualquier amiga de hyodo es una amiga mia- respondió Saji esbozando una sonrisa, a diferencia de los otros presentes ahí, el no había tenido ningún encuentro negativo con la peli negra, ya después de la incómoda tensión, la oji violeta enfoco al poseedor de Vitra

-tu… estás enamorado de tu ama, eres fuerte eso lo puedo ver al ver que posees a uno de los dragones emperadores, quizás si fueses un tanto mas serio y centrado, podrías llamar su atención-

El miembro del concejo estudiantil cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, sentándose también mientras meditaba con cuidado el asunto

-no es solo eso…- menciono de manera bastante seria -… kaicho es una mujer bastante impresionante, ella desintegro el matrimonio arreglado que tenían para ella venciendo a su prometido en una partida de ajedrez, su argumento ella es que no se quiere casar con alguien menos inteligente que ella, y bueno… yo no soy la persona más brillante del mundo si se puede decir de esa manera-

Tanto Issei como Kiba observaban a Saji con una mirada algo triste y melancólica en su rostro, era cierto, la mismísima Sona le había contado a Issei que ella veía a Saji solo como a un hermano, al parecer era como el lo decía, ella lo infravaloraba mucho y si lo veia como algo más que un amigo o un familiar, era simplemente como el poseedor del dragón negro, una forma bastante cruel de ser percibido por la mujer que amaba

-supongo que es difícil, pero velo de esta manera, tienes la convicción de proteger a la gente a tu alrededor, eres un buen tipo, quizás se te de la oportunidad, se diligente, mas que ser brillante, supongo que tu ama lo que espera es que sea determinado, un cerebro frio no puede contra un corazón determinado-

Todos los tres hombres observaban a la oji violeta con ojos abiertos como platos, no podían creer que aquella perra manipuladora y despiadada pudiese jugar de doctora corazón, ella no lo hacía por pretender ser amable, simplemente decía lo que pensaba al aire, además, ese chico idiota y pervertido que era el portador del dragón negro dejo atrás sus contemplaciones personales y le agradeció por proteger a Issei, desde ese momento el se ganó el respeto de ella

-sabes…- menciono Saji con una enorme sonrisa -… no eres una mala persona Raynare, gracias por las palabras de aliento-

La peli negra se sonrojo levemente, ser apreciada era algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada, menos por gente que en principio era enemigo de ella

-no hay nada que agradecer, no estoy diciendo nada que sea mentira, todo lo que digo es porque es así-

Todo el grupo sonreía ahora, entonces fue cuando el miembro del concejo estudiantil se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa, Issei y Kiba también se levantaron

-bien, fue algo refrescante, pero debo patrullar la escuela revisando como van las cosas en el festival escolar, gracias por todo, mantendré mi vista fija en tener hijos con Kaicho-

Menciono Saji con ojos brillantes como diamantes y puño fuerte alzado a lo alto

-es cierto, yo también tengo cosas que hacer por ahora, tengo un puesto que cuidar, solo estaba descansando unos minutos- dijo kiba antes de irse dejando solos a Issei y a Raynare

-bueno Issei, ¿tu qué harás?- pregunto la peli negra algo curiosa, el peli castaño atino a rascarse la nuca un tanto apenado

-bueno, supongo que no se, solo quiero dar un paseo por ahí para saber que hacer, no esperaba que mi decisión molestara tanto a buchou, es algo triste estar peleado con ella, pero no se puede evitar…- menciono el peli castaño un tanto triste, volteando a ver a los ojos violetas de su chica, sintió su ser recomponerse un poco –tu eres la chica a la que amo-

La peli negra ahora si dejo que su rostro se tornara rojo como tomate, podría escucharlo mil veces y mil veces se pondría así

-no se puede hacer mucho Issei, deja que las cosas se arreglen con el tiempo- sin decir nada mas, ella se despidió con un rápido beso en sus labios, nada profundo ni especialmente meloso, simplemente una muestra de afecto y de despedida

- te vere luego Issei- dijo la peli negra mientras retomaba su camino

-SI- finalizo el peli castaño atontado por las muestras de cariño a las que se veía sometido

* * *

En otro lugar de la escuela, mas precisamente en el salón principal del club de ocultismo, se encontraba Rias Gremory tomando una taza de te con una expresión seria y melancólica, cuando recupero el conocimiento después de haberse inmolado, se encontró con el video donde Issei gritaba que amaba a Raynare sobre cualquier otra chica, no solo eso, su armadura cambio de diseño completamente al hacer eso, haciendo un simbolismo a que ahora el ser de Issei era mas el de un ángel caído en vez del de un demonio

_La princesa de la destrucción escarlata y el ante brazo del dragón del infierno, ambos somos un par bastante rojo ¿no lo crees?_

Hacían meses desde que ella hizo esa estimación entre ambos, le molestaba que se hubiese perdido eso, ya no era el dragón emperador rojo, ahora era el dragon fallen scale, un hibrido de dragon con ángel caído en gran parte de su ser

-issei- murmuraba triste y molesta, le dolía haber perdido ante la zorra que vestía como si el mejor atuendo de batalla fuese el vestuario de una actriz porno, pero en parte se culpó a si misma, le molesto aceptarlo, Raynare hizo lo que ella nunca se atrevió a hacer, decirle a Issei cuanto lo amaba y hacer que este correspondiera a ese sentimiento, si bien el peli castaño pudo haber sido bastante lento en las cosas del amor, ella tampoco fue muy audaz, uno que otro beso al azar era lo único que se atrevía a avanzar en la relación, pero por su tonto miedo de entregarse completamente sin miedo a ser rechazada fue lo que sello su derrota, en el asunto de los satan ranger Issei se había mostrado ante ella como un hombre amoroso y dedicado por ella, si ella hubiese respondido a ese sentimiento, probablemente ahora ambos serian novios

_Sin embargo, sigues llamándome buchou_

Fue su mas tonta respuesta a ese sentimiento, si bien era molesto que Issei fuese tímido para llamarla por su nombre, cualquier otra cosa que hubiese respondido hubiese asegurado su relación, en cambio ahora, ni si quiera podía ver al peli castaño a la cara, se sentía resentida con el, pero mas consigo misma, tanto que por mas que quería alejarse de el, tenía la tonta desgana de seguir compartiendo su cuarto con el, en esperanza de que algo más avanzara entre ellos

-tratar de pensar en ello no tiene caso Rias, Issei se decidió por ella como la chica más importante en su corazón-

Akeno llenaba la taza de Rias de nuevo, si bien ella también estaba incomoda con la elección de Issei, ella no se sentía tan traicionada como Rias Gremory, a Akeno le llamaba más la atención de ser una amante, no porque le llamara la atención el peligro, simplemente era porque ella no se podía perdonar ser mitad ángel caído, por más que hubiese aceptado esa parte de ella, se sentía que sus perversiones y sadismos podían mas que con la honestidad con sus propios sentimientos, no le importaba considerarse una chica mas del harem de Issei, le parecía la mejor forma de complementarse con el

-me siento estúpida Akeno…- comenzó la peli roja bastante enojada -no puedo creer que haya sido tan lenta como para permitir que Raynare se haya quedado con Issei- la peli negra la observaba con seriedad

-supongo que si, pero no se podía hacer nada, ella es el primer amor de Issei además de lo que paso cuando ellos quedaron atrapados en medio de la batalla en tokio, no es del todo tu culpa- mencionaba Akeno con voz seria, haciendo del papel de mejor amiga

-puede que si, pero Issei es mi propiedad, es mi sirviente y es el chico al que escogí, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás con esto, no puedo permitir que ella se quede con el- profirió la peli roja dándole un sorbo a su taza, poco a poco su mente fue dando lugar a una conclusión algo sádica

-¿Qué es lo que harás entonces?, hablas como si ya hubieses decidido algo-

La peli negra frunció el ceño al ver que los ojos de la oji azul se estrechaban levemente mientras hacia un gesto a lo gendo ikari (la gente que no ha visto evangelion tendrá que disculparme la comparación, y los que lo han visto, tendrán que disculparme aun mas por esa comparacion)

-es simple, Issei siempre amo a Raynare hasta que la asesine, el es un chico bastante noble como para abandonar a alguien, no importa incluso si es una perra sin alma como ella, por lo que lo que debemos hacer es simple, eliminar a Raynare como se hizo la última vez, así mi lindo Issei volverá a mis manos-

Akeno estrecho los ojos, si bien detestaba a Raynare, no le gusto esa conclusión

-yo te apoyo en todo lo que pretendas hacer Rias- agrego la peli negra – pero no esperes que Issei apruebe esto, no…, si quiera esperes a que Issei nos vuelva a ver con buenos ojos al hacerle esto a su novia-

-eso lo se bien…- menciono la peli roja, tampoco le agradaba mucho esa solución, pero era eso, o dejar que esa perra sin alma le quitara lo que ella mas quería –pero Issei es mi sirviente, no le daré cabida a que dude de mis órdenes, pero como se que el al principio no lo aceptara, vamos a encargarnos de Raynare sin que el se entere hasta mas adelante-

Akeno cerró los ojos disgustada, estaba lista para lo peor, pero ante todo estaba su lealtad a la hija de los Gremory

-entiendo, yo te ayudare con eso, pero solo podremos contar con koneko, Xenovia parece tener cierta amistad con Raynare y Rosewisse esta con Odin en estos momentos, no metamos ni a yuuto ni a Asia en esto-

-me parece bien- contesto Rias poniendo su taza de te vacía en la mesa, se recriminaba por pretender arrancarle algo así a Issei por la sola ambición de ella, pero no debía olvidarlo

_Somos demonios, vivimos por ambición, tentamos a las personas y superponemos sus deseos a su moral_

_-_es así con nosotros también-

* * *

Raynare recorría la escuela ese dia sola, le gustaba estar con Issei la mayoría del tiempo, pero tampoco quería acosarlo ni que este fuese como un moco encima de ella, un rato de esparcimiento entre ambos estaba bien, ese dia del festival escolar habían varios puestos de comida y de entretenimientos donde estaban los salones antes, el boom del momento eran los puestos con fanservice de ambos clanes demoniacos, un tanto tonto para ella por lo que prefería dejar esos lugares aparte de su recorrido, era incómodo para ella, pero se sentia a gusto en ese momento, los conocimientos que se adquirían en las escuelas, ella hace mucho habia obtenido esto mediante su diario vivir, pero no se sentia nada mal pretender ser una adolescente humana en una escuela común

-oh vaya, este lugar es enorme-

Una voz a la distancia llamo su atención, lo que vio fue extrañamente perturbador como atrayente

-¿Qué es esto?-

Murmuro para si misma, a su lado a unos cuantos metros habia una chica con un cabello azul y negro de corte corto, unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su rostro y morían en el largo de su cuello, su uniforme no era el de la academia Kuoh, el de ella era un uniforme de color azul oscuro que parecía ser de una sola pieza y lo vestía con una chaqueta que parecía ser la del uniforme masculino de la misma escuela, si bien era perturbador el peluche que ella cargaba en sus brazos, un conejo rosado totalmente destrozado y cosido como si sus uniones fuesen cicatrices, lo que mas la perturbo, fueron esos ojos oscuros entre azul y gris, no habia nada perturbador en su mirada alegre, lo perturbador es que sus ojos parecían expeler un aura extraña y al mismo tiempo vacia, como si no hubiese nada dentro de ella, como si fuese algo ajeno al plano de la realidad, de una forma mas escalofriante, era como si esos ojos no tuviesen alma alguna

-me pregunto si podre encontrarlos aca-

Un tanto nerviosa Raynare se acercó a ella, su ser gritaba a mas no poder que no lo hiciese, pero había algo en esa chica que parecía ser particularmente atrayente

-hola…- dijo la peli negra en su papel de yuuma amano -…parece que no eres de por aca, ¿Qué te trae a esta escuela?-

No hubo respuesta alguna, al menos no en palabras, para sorpresa de la peli negra, el sonriente rostro de la chica terrorífica fue cubierto por lágrimas de los ojos de estas sin cambiar su alegre expresión, la peli negra se confundió ante esta reacción poniéndose nerviosa como debía hacerlo según su personalidad improvisada

-¡pe… perdóname por favor, no era mi intensión hacerte llorar!- profirió la peli negra, esa chica realmente era extraña

-no te preocupes- menciono la oji gris secándose las lágrimas con sus mangas –son lágrimas de alegría, desde que llegue aca, no, desde hace mucho tiempo nadie se acerca a hablar conmigo, todos me tienen miedo y me miran con asco, permíteme preguntarte, ¿perdiste una apuesta? ¿Quién te obligo a hablar con una escoria como yo?-

Raynare estaba en shock, ¿Cómo esa chica podía decir todo eso y al mismo tiempo esbozar una sonrisa tan honesta y al mismo tiempo tan vacía?

-no, para nada, de hecho me dio curiosidad acercarme a ti por propia cuenta, es cierto lo que decías, esta es una escuela enorme-

-wow, ¿entonces nee chan se acercó a mi porque le parecí interesante? –dijo la oji gris con un brillo enorme en sus ojos

-¿onee chan?- pregunto la peli negra ya saliendo un poco de su papel de yuuma chan, nunca antes la habían llamado así, y menos con esa rapidez y confianza

-hi, nunca antes nadie se había acercado a mi, ni aquí ni en otras escuelas, por eso eres mi onee chan… ¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?- menciono totalmente emocionada la chica del peluche, Raynare se reincorporo un poco, había cosas que eran necesario averiguar, esa aura, esa extraña sensación de que el concepto de bien y mal no era nada para esa chica, definitivamente no era un humano común

-yo me llamo… yuuma amano…- contesto la peli negra con una sonrisa falsa -¿puedo preguntar cuál es tu nombre y que haces por aca?- la chica del peluche asintió con una enorme sonrisa mientras extendía sus brazos

-yo me llamo Kumagawa Mizore chan, y soy una alumna de transferencia venida aca directamente desde la weekly shonnen jump… bueno, no transferida para estudiar, simplemente me pase para aca para buscar a los demonios de esta escuela …- Raynare quedo en shock ante esa respuesta

-… Yuuma onee chan, ¿tu sabes si hay demonios en esta escuela?-

La oji violeta sintió un escalofrió recorrer su ser, esa chica definitivamente no era alguien con quien se debiese tratar a la ligera, mas sin embargo si ella sabía sobre el mundo demoniaco en ese lugar, al parecer ella no podía discernir quienes eran humanos y quienes eran criaturas divinas, eso lo contemplo al ver que esa chica no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando con un ángel caído mitad demonio

-¿demonio?...- menciono en forma de pregunta, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente sin decir mayor cosa - ¿te refieres a esas cosas con cuernos, alas puntudas y tridentes? No se por qué los buscas aca mizore chan, esto es una escuela, aca solo hay estudiantes creo yo, todos humanos-

Finalizo con una risita, la cual fue correspondida por la oji gris también

-WOOO Yuuma onee chan sabe mucho sobre demonios…- dijo la oji gris con una clara expresión de asombro – aunque pareces fallar en una cosa onee chan, este lugar es una escuela, pero aca puedo sentir el infierno con fuerza…- Raynare tembló ante esas palabras

-si aca solo hay humanos, ¿si los asesino a todos los demonios vendrán a reclamar mi alma?-

Raynare retrocedió ante esas palabras, no eran lo peligrosas de estas, si no que la forma en las que eran dicha, eran tan familiares y acogedoras, es como si esa chica que estaba ahí abrazando a ese terrorífico peluche realmente no captase una diferencia entre el bien y el mal

-¿asesinar?-

-hi onee chan, dicen que los demonios son seres con habilidades sobre humanas, mas sin embargo no necesito de esto, fuerza, habilidad, poder, magia, nada de esto es realmente útil para mi, simplemente estoy buscando a un demonio que pueda traer el fin, la biblia dice que los demonios portan el apocalipsis, el apocalipsis es símbolo de toda destrucción y reconstrucción definitiva, si, algo así sería más o menos lo que busca ashinin san para nuestro acuerdo-

Raynare estaba confundida, no entendía nada de lo que decía el fenómeno frente a ella, aun así, su cordura alcanzo para hacer una pregunta que no debio haber hecho

-¿tu… como piensas matar a todos los alumnos de esta escuela?-

Tan pronto pregunto eso, una enorme cantidad de gritos se escucharon por toda la escuela, para sorpresa y terror de ella, enormes tornillos se elevaban desde el suelo empalando y atravesando a cada estudiante humano que ella veia en el lugar, los chicos eran levantados por metales que los empalaban en brazos, estómago y cabeza a mas de 20 metros de altura, una escena comparables con las de vlad draculia el empapador, mientras Raynare estaba en shock ante la brutal escena, sintió su estómago se revolvió salvajemente, esa chica de ahí era mil veces mas peligrosa que cualquier demonio, ángel o ángel caído

-tu…-

Antes de poder decir nada, los tornillos habían desaparecido, y cada estudiante que andaba por el lugar continuaba como si nada, como si esa muerte tan brutal no hubiese ocurrido, como si todo hubiese ocurrido en la cabeza de Raynare

-¿asesinar a los estudiantes? Francamente no sabría como hacerlo, pero sin duda lo haría one chan, todos morirán excepto mi linda y querida hermana-

Sin decir mas, la chica del peluche continuo caminando a paso parsimonioso mientras Raynare sintió como el terror se apoderaba de ella

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto antes de caer de rodillas y abrazándose ella misma, no tenía idea de con que clase de ser habia hablado, pero no quería tener que volver a hablar con ella, aun así era tarde, ella habia desatado el infierno sin darse cuenta

* * *

En otro lugar de la escuela, Issei habia logrado escapar por muy poco del linchamiento público, los rumores que corrian a sus espaldas sobre que el estaba chantajeando a las mujeres mas bellas de la escuela para acostarse con ellas le proferían siempre una golpiza de parte de los hombres y mujeres de la academia, el mas resiente sobre su hostigamiento sexual a la nueva y tierna estudiante Yuuma Amano, cosas así le ocurrían siempre por lo que con el tiempo aprendió a evadir a sus captores y simplemente continuar con su dia a dia

-no se que haces…- comenzaba el sentado en un salón vacío solo con una amiga –durante este tiempo he estado pensando en que tenia que ser honesto conmigo mismo para poder hacer las cosas sin lastimar a buchou ni a las demás, pero pareciese como si mi decisión hubiese lastimado mas de lo que pensé a todo el mundo, solo quiero que el tiempo me de la razon, solo quiero que todas sonrían…-

-sabes Issei, me halagas al confiarme algo tan personal tuyo… pero definitivamente hay personas que te pueden dar concejos mas útiles de los que yo te puedo dar…-

Quien estaba escuchándolo era Xenovia con traje de maid, ella había tomado un descanso para poder hablar con Issei cuando vio que este como de costumbre corría por su vida, el resultado fue que este comenzara a tratarla como a una confidente, por su parte el peli castaño pensaba en lo dicho por su amiga, ¿a quién podría consultarle sobre sus dudas? Azazel no estaba en la escuela en ese momento, gran parte del concejo estudiantil quería matarlo por romperle el corazón a Rias Gremory, no dudaba que fuese igual con Kaicho, Asia estaba fuera de discusión, Kiba tenía ciertos motivos para darle a entender que quizás el no lo veía solo como un amigo (huele a shaoi) y de los demás no hacía falta decir mucho, fue triste saber que solo podía consultarle sobre el tema a la chica mas brillante del grupo

-supongo que si, pero de momento me gustaría hablar con alguien en quien confió, eso me ayudara lo suficiente-

Las mejillas de la peli azul se tornaron ligeramente rojas, desde el regreso de Issei ella se sentía un tanto nerviosa al tratar con el, si bien ella casi siempre trataba de convencerlo para cosas sin mayor importancia como robarle su virginidad y que le diera hijos a cambio, el ser tratada como una chica de manera delicada por el era algo que aun no atinaba a saber muy bien cómo responder, mucho más si el la veía ahora como a alguien en quien confiar, como chica se sentía bastante extraviada

-¿confías en mi Issei? No es muy sutil decirlo, pero se que no soy la persona mas brillante del mundo-

El peli castaño rio por lo bajo, si bien era cierto eso, ella era una persona bastante leal, y debía admitirlo, aun con su aura de asesina de la iglesia, portadora de la espada legendaria y muchos mas títulos de batalla, esa chica tenía su lado lindo

-no pasa nada, yo dije que yo quería corresponder mas a los sentimientos de las demás, eso te incluye a ti-

La peli azul observo a otro lado ciertamente apenado, entonces después de unos instantes decidió sentarse en un escritorio, observando al chico dragon quien recostaba su cabeza en su brazo, realmente estaba confundido, pero era agradable ver que en esencia seguía siendo el mismo cabeza de chorlito de siempre

-no se mucho sobre que decirte sobre tu problema, pero…- la oji dorada observaba al peli castaño quien ahora la observaba a los ojos, era como ella dijo, no era muy brillante, pero una que otra neurona funcionada de vez en cuando -… supongo que simplemente estamos confundidas, no esperábamos que pudieses escoger a alguna chica como novia, eres algo tonto en el tema, pero en el fondo todas queremos algo contigo, así sea algo muy superficial…-

-… Issei, ¿Qué opinas sobre mi?-

El peli castaño se sintió confundido ante esa pregunta, pero no porque no la entendiera, sino porque la chica frente a el diciéndole eso mostraba duda y expectación en su rostro, emociones que muy pocas veces se podían percibir

-pues…- Issei ponía a trabajar a su cerebro al cien por ciento para poder responder como su amiga merecía que el le respondiese – para mi eres una gran amiga, una persona leal y también…-

-no, no me refiero a eso- mientras el continuaba, xenovia lo interrumpía con un rostro inexpresivo –no es muy difícil discernir sobre qué opinas sobre mi como amiga, lo que quiero saber es que opinas tu de mi como mujer-

-ay mama- alcanzo a murmurar Issei por lo bajo, eso no se lo espero, mas sin embargo la mirada expectante y enjuiciadora de la peli azul lo hizo pensar, que esa chica merecía la respuesta mas honesta que el le pudiese dar

-yo… creo que eres bastante hermosa…- si bien el tenia novia, su meta del rey del harem siempre tendría un lugar en lo mas profundo de su corazón, y debía admitirlo -… eres algo fría casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando sonríes se ve una sonrisa bastante hermosa, y… tienes un cuerpo espectacular…- (típico, no podía faltar)

La peli azul se sintió halagada y perturbada por esas palabras, una cosa era ser vista con ojos lujuriosos y muchas otras tonterías por el estilo, pero ser tratada de esa manera, escuchar esas palabras hacia ella y sentirse una chica normal hablando con un chico era algo muy distinto, sus hormonas comenzaron a jugar en su contra, el rojo de sus mejillas era bastante amplio

-ya veo, piensas así…- Issei estaba confundido por la reacción de la peli azul, esta tenía un tic nervioso en su labio y temblaba levemente, nunca antes la había visto así, no era para menos, Xenovia se enfrentaba al mas grande reto de su vida, uno para el que ni su entrenamiento en la iglesia la había preparado, hablar como una chica -… entonces, soy… soy tan linda, tengamos una cita Issei-

El ambiente se enfrió rápidamente, el peli castaño se atoro con su propia saliva al escuchar eso, xenovia tenía una reacción mas o menos igual

-¿una cita?-

-si…- hace un tiempo tuviste una cita con Akeno, no entiendo por qué no puedes tener una conmigo, si como dices soy linda, no debería haber ningún problema…-

Issei se quedó contemplando el tema durante un largo rato, tenía novia, era cierto, pero si quería que todo fuese más o menos igual que en el pasado, tenía que hacer lo posible por seguir siendo cercano a sus amigas, esa era una buena oportunidad

-o es que… ahora que estas con Raynare nos vas a…-

-no, para nada, me gustaría tener una cita contigo Xenovia, ¿te parece bien este fin de semana?-

El pelo castaño era consciente de lo que iba a decir la peli azul, y eso era lo último que el haría, el hecho de que el estuviese con la peli negra, no iba a hacer que sus amigas fueran menos para el, al contrario, ahora trataría de ser más cercano a ella para mostrarles cuan importantes eran para el, la peli azul sintió como la pena se apodero de su cuerpo, pero más que eso, como la agradable sensación de ser tratada como chica, era bien correspondida

-claro…- poco a poco se sintió superada por la situación por lo que apelando al poco sentido común de ella, para tratar de evitar que el peli castaño la siguiese viendo con esos ojos que la invitaban a seguir siendo una chica, tomo el rostro del pelo castaño con ambas manos y rápidamente acerco su cara al de el, dándole un beso tanto torpe como nervioso en sus labios, el movimiento de los labios de la peli azul, eran torpes, pero después de casi iniciar la jugada con un cabezazo, ahora sus movimientos eran delicados, el pelo castaño al principio se dejó ganar por el shock, sabía que la peli azul no era la persona más brillante de la creación, pero definitivamente no espero que ella hiciese algo así, el estaba a punto de protestar, pero el hecho de ver ese lado tan singular de ella, le hizo desear explotar la situación mucho mas, alzando su mano llevándola a la nuca de la peli azul, profundizo mas el beso el mismo, durante unos instantes estuvieron así, hasta que la peli azul retrocedió ya bastante apenada, ese beso definitivamente le había gustado más de lo que ella planeo

-bueno, entonces nos vemos luego Issei- sin decir más, la peli azul salió corriendo del lugar como alma que es llevada por el diablo, por su parte el pali castaño se tocaba los labios aun ciertamente intrigado, desde que Raynare había vuelto a la vida, esta clase de situaciones se daban bastante seguido, y eso le gustaba

_Oh bueno, parece que todo va para mejor, jajajajajajajaja_

-¿Ddraig? – Pregunto el pelo castaño al dragón quien parecía estar de un excelente humor - ¿puedo saber por qué estás tan alegre?

_¿Por qué no estarlo compañero? Pasaste de ser un dragón que aumenta su poder mediante atrocidades como acosar mujeres a ser alguien que ha crecido como un dragón con toda autoridad, solo con determinación y furia, eso es suficiente para que yo este alegre, pero al parecer este cambio te ha ayudado también, ya no eres tan estúpido como antes, incluso tu sueño de ser rey del Harem parece estar mucho mas cerca de lo que podrías pensar_

Issei sonreía débilmente también, era cierto, su vida había dado un cambio curioso para mejor, ya no se sentía tan pervertido sexual como antes, el hecho de poder salir con un bombón como su amiga, tener una pareja como Raynare y estar rodeado de bellas chicas seguía siendo un placer para el, pero ya no se sentía superado por esto como antes

-¡lo encontré!-

Grito una chica que entraba en el salón con un azadón en mano, el peli castaño trago saliva pesadamente

-maldito infeliz, ahora si te pagaremos por acosar a Rias Onee sama y a Yuuma chan- bramaban las chicas de otras clases listas para torturar hasta la muerte a Issei

-maldición- sin poder decir mucho más, el sekiryuutei observo la ventana como única ruta de escape, estaba en un quinto piso y si caía en el patio, rodear la escuela le tomaría un largo rato, de momento no pareció ser una mala idea

* * *

Había caído la noche, Raynare seguía sintiendo sus sentidos algo perturbados por el encuentro con la extraña chica, aun sentía temblar todo su ser, no sabía que había hecho o que fue lo que ella vio, pero ver como toda la gente en la academia había sido brutalmente asesinada era algo que ella no podía sacar de su cabeza

-buenas noches Raynare-

La peli negra volteo a observar a Rias Gremory quien la observaba con su típico gesto y pose que la caracterizaba, la oji violeta le pareció extraño que se encontraran ambas en ese pequeño bosque a las afueras del instituto a esa hora

-¿Qué quieres Gremory? Estoy aca simplemente pensando en una cosa- respondió la ángel caído, por más perturbada que pudiese estar, no dejaría que la peli roja tomara partido de ella por eso

-entiendo, te debo pedir que me acompañes, hay algo importante que quiero hablar contigo- ambas se miraban fijamente, Raynare pensaba que todo eso era extraño, pero ya como ella habia cumplido con su misión en el partido contra Bael, ahora era un miembro oficial de grigori de nuevo, por ende un movimiento en su contra representaría guerra entre las tres facciones

-entiendo- comenzaron a caminar ambas -¿de qué quieres hablar Gremory? Soy toda oídos-

-es simple, al parecer Issei te escogió a ti sobre todas las demás, debo decirlo, no puedo entender por qué el té sigue viendo como a alguien especial cuando simplemente eres una perra traidora a todo-

Raynare frunció el ceño bastante amplio, pero ella era consciente de que lo que le estaba hablando, era el orgullo dañado de la peli roja

-bueno, no se puede hacer mucho, como dices, el ya me escogió, no puedes hacer nada respecto a eso, y no te preocupes Gremory, realmente lo amo, no pretendo hacer nada para lastimarlo-

-no, no puedo confiar en ti- mientras Rias seguía caminando, la peli azul sintió como su cuerpo era paralizado, al observar al suelo, ella estaba parada en un círculo mágico que estaba escondido, para sorpresa y terror de ella, tanto la reina del grupo gremory como su primera torre salían de la parte de atrás de unos arboles

-¿Qué significa esto?- bramo molesta la oji violeta, ella estaba en peligro y lo sabía, ese sello mágico no le permitía llamar a su lanza sacred gear

-es simple, Issei no te ama…- comenzó la peli roja cargando una enorme cantidad de energía de la destrucción en sus manos, la visión recordó el trauma mas fuerte de la peli negra –el es demasiado noble para darle la espalda a nadie, ni si quiera a ti, así que si quiero que mi lindo sirviente siga viviendo su vida en paz y completa felicidad, lo que tengo que hacer es volver a borrarte de la existencia-

Era oficial, Raynare estaba segura de que estaba en peligro

-¡JODER, ISSEEEEIIIIIII!-

Trato de gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero incluso su voz habia desaparecido ya por efecto de la magia que la tenia aprisionada, forzándose por tratar de liberarse puso toda su fuerza y toda su aura en tratar de mover su brazo, era tanto el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo que sus ojos y cabello cambiaron de color a su forma hibrida

-no lo puedo permitir…- un rápido rodillazo a su rostro envió al ángel caído contra un árbol, cuando pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo vio que la que la había golpeado, era la enana peli blanca del grupo de Rias - … no alejaras a senpai de mi-

Issei estaba por las cercanías, durante toda la tarde se había dedicado a escapar, solo hasta esas horas había logrado hacerlo, el extraño estruendo de un árbol llamo su atención, por lo que decidió ir a ese lugar donde había escuchado temblar ese árbol

Mientras tanto en la emboscada Raynare estaba ligeramente golpeada, su rostro estaba algo estropeado por las heridas que tenía, por su parte Rias estaba lista ya, ya la había visto sufrir lo suficiente

-nada personal Raynare… no, esto definitivamente es personal ya…-

Sin decir nada mas, una enorme cantidad de energía demoniaca salio en dirección a tomar la vida de la peli negra por segunda vez, esta paralizada e indefensa sintió como casi se le salía el corazón del pecho al ver su final de nuevo, no era justo, esta vez no habia hecho nada malo y mas sin embargo se encontraría con un fin así de miserable de nuevo, cuando la energía estaba cerca de acabar con ella, le extraño el sentir que su cuerpo no afectaba ninguna sensación de daño aun cuando el estruendo había sido tan cerca de ella, tanto Rias como las otras dos chicas estrecharon sus ojos, la situación se habia tornado en algo que ellas querían evitar

-¿Qué significa esto Xenovia?-

Quien había desviado el ataque final de Rias era su mismo caballero, con durandal en mano, apuntándola contra la peli roja

-eso es lo que debería preguntar yo Rias, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estas tratando de asesinar a Raynare?-

La peli negra estaba semi inconsciente, después del rodillazo a su cara, una serie de rayos y golpes fueron imbatidos en su contra, pero incluso ella pudo reconocer al caballero de la iglesia defendiéndola

-ella es un serio peligro para Issei, es por eso que debemos eliminarla- respondió la peli roja cargando mas energía en su mano

-eso no es cierto- respondió la peli azul empuñando su espada con fuerza –Raynare es la novia de Issei, ella demostró en el partido contra Sairaorg que su lealtad con el era verdadera y bastante grande, Rias Gremory, no voy a permitir que mates a esta mujer simplemente por que sea la dueña del corazón de Issei-

La peli roja se enfadó ante ese comentario

-te dare una oportunidad más para moverte xenovia, no olvides con quien es tu lealtad-

-¡mi lealtad es para Hyodo Issei!- contesto la peli azul con bastante fuerza en su voz, no le agradaba la idea de pelear contra rias y las otras, pero la situación se estaba tornando en eso –mas que ser un caballero de la familia Gremory, soy un caballero de Hyodo Issei, eso te lo dije cuando me convertí en demonio-

El instinto asesino de Xenovia aumento, aunque esta solo lo enfocaba en alejar a las demás, no quería pelear contra ninguna de ellas por más que ese fuese el caso, Akeno estrecho sus ojos en señal de pena, la situación no podía ser peor

-entonces lo siento, tanto tu como Raynare deben morir aca-

-¿buchou?-

Un vacío tremendo en el estómago de todas se formó al escuchar la voz de Issei quien estaba llegando por atrás de otro árbol, siendo que lo primero que vio al llegar fue a Rias, Akeno y a Koneko apuntando violentamente contra Xenovia y contra Raynare

-no, esto no…- murmuro Akeno por lo bajo, ahora si todo se había ido a la verga

-buchou ¿Qué significa esto?-

Issei caminaba a paso tembloroso al árbol donde se encontraba la peli negra, el no entendía bien que estaba pasando, pero el ver a Xenovia apuntando su espada contra Rias mientras esta había dicho que las iba a asesinar a ambas, no siendo eso lo peor, el rostro de la peli negra estaba magullado, su cuerpo bastante maltratado, como si ella no se hubiese podido defender de los ataques que habían llegado en su contra

-Issei…- murmuro débilmente la peli negra extendiendo sus brazos al chico quien se agacho a abrazarla, tan pronto ambos se juntaron lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de ambos

-…yo… tenia tanto miedo, no quiero morir de nuevo y alejarme de ti…- murmuraba entre cortadamente, su estado era tal que casi no podía hablar bien, hasta hacia unos pocos instantes pudo moverse de nuevo

-¡¿ QUE ESTA PASANDO ACA ?!- grito el pelo castaño con total enojo en su voz, incluso su aura habia cambiado radicalmente, mostrando su cambio en su color de cabello y de ojos

-Issei…- quien continuo fue la peli azul –no entiendo bien que está ocurriendo, pero Rias, Akeno y Koneko pretendían asesinar a Raynare, al parecer por tu reciente relación con ella-

El peli negro ahora observaba con ojos abiertos como platos a la peli azul, esta estaba temblando en su lugar, tenía energía cargada en su mano, evidenciando que eso era cierto, no solo eso, Issei no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para darse cuenta de que las magulladuras y quemaduras en el cuerpo de la peli negra venían de los ataques de koneko y de Akeno, la ira comenzó a aparecer en los ojos del peli castaño

-Lo preguntare solo una vez mas, ¿Qué significa esto?- Xenovia había bajado su arma para apoyar a la peli negra, ya con Issei ahí había desaparecido por completo el instinto asesino del lugar, todo el mundo estaba estático

-senpai…- murmuro débilmente Koneko siendo la primera en decir algo –yo…-

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto Koneko?...- pregunto el peli negro con voz totalmente apagada y molesta -…tu siempre me tachas de pervertido, de sucio, de ser pusilánime, de todas las personas del grupo eres la que siempre me trata peor que escoria, te lo pregunto, ¿Por qué tratas de matar a mi novia? Para ti no soy más que un ser repulsivo ¡¿Por qué tratas de asesinar a la mujer que amo?! ¿Tanto te gusta hacerme miserable pequeña sabandija?-

La peli blanca retrocedió ante esas palabras de odio, Issei era una persona que pocas veces se enfadaba, pero ahora ese chico la estaba viendo con ojos inyectados de furia asesina mientras sostenía el cuerpo semi comatoso de la peli negra en sus brazos, aquello provoco que la peli blanca temblara ligeramente en su lugar, no por sentirse amenazada, si no por la forma en la que senpai la estaba mirando, nunca antes habia visto tanto odio en los ojos de el, aquello provoco que ella comenzara a llorar temerosamente

-senpai…-

-eso con ella, Akeno san…- la reina de gremory se sintió arrinconada por la mirada de Issei, a diferencia de con koneko, este no la miraba con odio, la miraba con tristeza y confusión – akeno, siempre has dicho que para ti es mejor que si hay algo conmigo, tendría que ser solo una aventura de amantes, siempre te he visto como una onee sama gentil y cariñosa, ¿Por qué te ofreciste para hacer esto? No te puedo reconocer en este momento-

La peli negra sintió su corazón hundirse bastante, el análisis no había sido cruel con ella, pero si le había dado donde si le dolía, ahora los ojos violetas de Issei se cruzaban con los ojos azules de su ama, la mirada de este era indescifrable

-Rias…- antes de poder decir nada, algo que nadie esperaba acababa de ocurrir, al lado de ellos, una chica de uniforme extraño con un peluche en sus manos aparecía ante ellos

-oh vaya, parece que me he metido en un lugar donde no me habían llamado…- dijo la peli azul negruzco observando a Issei sosteniendo el cuerpo de Raynare -… mas sin embargo debería aprovechar para preguntar, ¿Quién lastimo así a mi querida Yuuma onee chan?

Todos estaban confundidos, ¿yuuma onee chan?

-tu, ¿Quién eres?... – pregunto Rias tanto confundida como intrigada, esa chica no se sentía como un ángel ni nada por el estilo, pero esa aura que despedía, si bien era humana, de alguna manera parecía ser vacía y densa, como una niebla infinita

-¿yo?, yo soy kumawaga mizore, y debo decirlo, no estoy contenta de ver a yuuma onee chan herida- antes de que alguien pudiese pensar que esas eran palabras de amenaza, algo ocurrió que confundió a todo el mundo

-¡QUE!- antes de poder entender nada, Raynare estaba sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo, sus ropas estaban como antes de la batalla y todo el daño recibido parecía haber desaparecido también

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto Issei un tanto confundido

-mucho mejor…- dijo la chica del peluche –ahora si estoy de buen humor- entonces raynare vio con terror que la persona que ahora estaba ahí, era la chica nueva, para incomodidad de esta, Koneko se paraba en posición de batalla contra ella

-no me agradas…- dijo con su tono típico apagado de voz, entonces la chica del peluche la enfoco, su mirada paso de una sonrisa a un gesto triste

-vaya, una kuudere… no me agradan las kuuderes…- antes de poder decir o hacer algo para responder, Koneko había sido arrojada a un árbol con un tornillo gigante empalando su hombro

-¡KKYYAAAAAA!-

-las kuuderes son cosas que no deberían existir en los shonnen ni en ningún otro género de anime, son tontas, calladas, aburridas y creen que tienen derecho de estar con el protagonista porque si, alégrate pequeña koneko, ya no serás mas una kuudere-

La peli blanca se levantaba de nuevo molesta, el tornillo gigante seguía incrustado en su hombro, sintió como la rabia y una especie de energía nueva y sentimientos que ella no entendía se apoderaban de ella

-¡tu maldita, ¿Qué se supone que me hiciste?! – para sorpresa de ella y de todo el mundo, Koneko no hablaba con voz apagada, de hecho su tono se habia hecho bastante fuerte, al igual que sus expresiones faciales, ella fue consciente de su propio cambio, la impresión fue tanta que se quedó paralizada por ello

-ya te lo djie, ya no eres una kuudere, te he quitado aquello que te hacia ser tan mal personaje, deberías estar agradecida- contestaba mizore con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, sus ojos se hacían cada vez más vacíos, como si algo se estuviese revolviendo dentro de ella, con esos mismos ojos ahora enfocaba a Akeno, quien preparaba un rayo para defenderse, ahora la peli azul oscura observaba a la reina de Gremory con evidente odio en sus ojos

TRROOMMMPPPPPP

¡KYYAAAAA!

Antes de poder entender nada, todo el mundo vio a la chica del peluche al otro lado de donde estaba akeno mientras esta tenia un tornillo gigante incrustado en su pecho

-tu y Yuuma onee chan se parecen mucho, parecen hermanas y eso no me gusta, yo soy su única hermana, así que te quitare aquello que te hace igual a ella-

El tornillo había desaparecido mientras akeno se paraba rápidamente aun un tanto mareada, sentía su ser diferente, algo dentro de ella había desaparecido

-Akeno, tus ojos…- murmuro Rias totalmente impactada, la peli negra no lograba entender mucho, pero al ver en el reflejo de un vidrio que estaba en el suelo, vio que sus ojos ya no eran violetas, ahora eran totalmente rojos, aquello la lleno de pavor, por lo que haciendo una fuerza sobre humana, trato de desplegar sus alas de ángel caído, su esfuerzo fue en vano

-yo…- murmuro totalmente asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos, durante mucho tiempo odio su yo como ángel caído, pero ahora que aquello le había sido arrebatado, sintió un terror tremendo en su ser

-perfecto, ahora yo soy la uni…- antes de que pudiese decir algo mas, la cabeza, brazo derecho y caja toraxica de la chica del peluche había desaparecido en una tremenda ráfaga de energía demoniaca por parte de la peli roja, deshaciendo el cuerpo de la chica en nada, lo que quedaba de su cuerpo caia pesadamente al suelo en un profuso charco de sangre

-¡Buchou!- grito Issei impactado, definitivamente esa chica era algo terrorífica, el no sabia que pensar sobre esa solución, para alivio de el, parecía que ni Koneko ni Akeno habían sido heridas de seriedad, aunque la mirada de consternación que quedo en los ojos de ambas fue algo que no se quitaría pronto, mas cuando personalidad de koneko fue alterada y Akeno había acabado de perder la mitad de su ser

-vaya…- para sorpresa y terror de todos, la voz que hablaba era la de la chica que acababa de ser destruida, de una manera extraña su cuerpo se levantaba al parecer intacto en lo que era una macabra versión de un fantasma –ustedes deben ser demonios, poderes rojos, rayos y mucho mas-

Ahora la expresión alegre de la peli negra cambiaba de nuevo, esta vez a una de enojo

-pero definitivamente el poder de un demonio no sirve, esto no es destrucción, yo puedo volver fácilmente de esta, con esto no puedo herir a ashinin san-

Todos estaban impactados, al parecer aquella chica que no tenía concepción del bien o del mal no solo era extraña, si no también podía destruir por partes lo que quisiese y volver de la muerte

-¡¿tu que eres?!-

La chica del peluche sonrió ampliamente de nuevo, a la luz de la luna su sonrisa cubierta por su propia sombra parecía hacerla ser mas siniestra aun

-yo, solo soy una chica que no tiene nada, ha perdido todo en esta vida, nunca he ganado nada, siempre he sido despreciada, si, si quieres llamarme de alguna manera, soy lo menos entre lo menos, la basura entre la basura… soy la minus entre los minus… por ello la nada me persigue –ahora la chica observaba a Issei quien aun abrazaba a Raynare

-¿y tu quién eres? ¿Por qué abrazas a Yuuma onee chan de forma tan cariñosa? ¿Eres su novio?-

Issei estaba nervioso, esa chica de ahí era extraña, no sabía que resultado podría traer utilizar su bilingual o dress break en ella, aun así, ese mismo fenómeno había curado a Raynare quien estaba al borde de la muerte, el silencio de el le otorgó a la chica la respuesta de que si

-… entonces mizore chan también sera novia del novio de Yuuma one chan- con esa respuesta hizo que todo el mundo se terminara de perturbar, más cuando ella se acercó a Issei y se sento al lado de el rodeándolo por el brazo

-¡tu!... Rias comenzó a cargar energía, pero tenia que pensar con cabeza fría, esa chica tenía una anormalidad terriblemente peligrosa, podia eliminar el tiempo prácticamente, destruir conceptos y personalidades y al parecer también volver de la muerte -¿Qué sacred gear posees, kumagawa mizore?-

La chica del peluche se confundido ante esa pregunta

-¿Qué es un sacred gear?-

Todo el mundo quedo en shock, ¿el poder de ella no venía de una sacred gear? No era ni ángel, ni nada que se le pareciese a ninguna otra mitología, ¿Qué era ella exactamente?

-¿entonces que es tu poder realmente?- pregunto Rias de nuevo

-yo no tengo ningún poder – contesto la chica –simplemente vivo con la horrible carga de volver todo a la nada, si tengo algo que me hace distinto a muchos otros seres humanos, es solo eso-

Todo el mundo quedo frio, ¿volver todo a la nada? Eso en resumen quería decir que ella podía deshacer cualquier cosa, entonces fue cuando tanto Rias, como Raynare, como todo el mundo que do en shock, ella pudo deshacer el tiempo, con eso ataco a koneko y a Akeno, pudo deshacer el daño de Raynare, y lo peor, pudo deshacer su propia muerte a la nada, básicamente ella tenía un poder mil veces superior al de cualquier dios

-en fin, trataste de herir a Yuuma onee chan, así que debes desaparecer…- antes de que la peli azul pudiese decir algo mas, Issei intercedió, tomando a la chica de su mano, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara completamente

-mizore chan, gracias por salvar a… Yuuma chan, pero no tienes que hacer esto, ¿por favor deja esto hasta aca si?- Issei estaba nervioso, se sentía incomodo apelando a un favor con una extraña, pero el no podía golpear a una mujer, no quería dejar vulnerable ni a Xenovia ni a Raynare por lo que por ahora le seguiría el juego a la chica de extraña aura, está por su parte parpadeo un par de veces

-esta bien…- respondió con una amplia sonrisa –entonces me retirare por ahora, bay bay demonio onii chan, cuida de onee chan mientras no estoy- antes de poder decir nada mas, mizore kumagawa acababa de desaparecer del lugar, así como sus tornillos y los daños de sus ataques, lo único que había quedado en el lugar eran los miembros confundidos de la familia gremory, el asunto había comenzado como una disputa interna, y habia terminado de esta forma, todos los miembros humillados ante el poder de una Psicopata que fácilmente podría ser mas poderosa que cualquier de los Maous

* * *

La noche había caído en la residencia Hyodo por completo, ya era cerca de la media noche, la habitación de Issei estaba sin su miembro principal, ahora solo estaba Rias y Asia en cama de este, la razón, no era muy difícil deducirlo

_Por ahora no quiero hablar buchou_

Fueron sus palabras antes de salir de la habitación, al parecer ahora simplemente dormiría en algún otro lugar, Rias estaba molesta consigo misma, si bien entendía las consecuencias de ser descubierta en sus actos, no esperaba que Issei la viese cuando ella estuvo a punto de asesinar a Raynare

-ahora me debe odiar- pensó con cierta amargura

Mientras tanto varias plantas más arriba, la peli negra celebraba su propio triunfo

-discúlpame por esto Raynare, las otras habitaciones vacías no tienen cama y…- quien estaba en la cama con ella, era su chico, Issei había roto la última conexión personal con Rias Gremory, y eso era una victoria personal para ella

-no pasa nada Issei, entiendo eso, y gracias por protegerme hoy- ya sin decir mas, un beso sello la despedida de ambos al mundo de Morfeo, si bien Issei estaba profundo como una piedra al rato, Raynare pensaba con sumo cuidado todo lo ocurrido ese dia, esa chica era realmente peligrosa, pero al parecer de alguna manera se había hecho cercana a ella

-kuma chan, con gusto yo sere tu onee chan-

Susurro maliciosamente, le gustaba la idea de que alguien tan peligrosa fuese cercana a ella

**final capitulo 9**


	10. concejos de una amiga

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**tambien cabe anotar que medaka box tampoco me pertenece (si gracias shinjiesbostero por recordarmelo) asi que deja de inflarme la bolas, aunque gracias por el dato**

**hace rato no hacia anotaciones de pizarra, en fin, es un gusto saludarlos chicos, solo queria saber, ¿cuantos esperan mi cabeza en el asta de una lanza por haber puesto a Rias y a Akeno como antagonistas? en fin, es una apuesta delicada, pero como dije anteriormente, quiero hacer un fic tipo Harem de forma mas realista, mas detallada con cada personaje, obviamente todo tiene su desarollo, ademas es como dice mi patriarca argentino boludo, se trata de una serie donde los protas son demonios, por dios, no se puede esperar que vayan por la vida aceptando la derrota con una sonrisa en la cara, eso le da un toque mas realista a lo que estoy planteando**

**JOSEPH1: jajajaja diccionario del anime ... kuudere: ya sabes inexpresivas y calladas hasta que aparece el prota y bueno, el resto ya lo saben, vienen en paquetes de dos en las series de type moon, aparecen en cualquier serie con mas de 4 mujeres que aparezcan en la trama y casi nunca hacen nada relativamente interesante , excepto por rei ayanami de neon genesis evangelion, she is baddass**

**ZEROKAIEN: jajajaja si hice odiar a Rias Gremory creo que entiendo por que la mayoria quiere colgarme de los huevos, aunque quiere decir que hice un buen trabajo, eso me gusta**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: si, pero el color de cabello me evita cansarme tipeando de mas :v :v :v , y si, te toca leer las novelas compañero, hay ciertas partes interesantes con Koneko, mas cuando ella pasa por su temporada en celo (lo digo como amante de las lolis que sos)**

**FATEBURN: entendido capitan, sale un capitulo mas**

**MR: NBA: jajajaja deadpolistica, eso si es cierto,me gusto esa comparacion... nadie invita a bustercall a irse de putas por el triunfo de alemania :(**

**CARLOS: gracias**

**LUIS: podria funcionar, pero como la idea de azazel es lograr la paz definitiva, eso estaria fuera del tema, al menos por ahora, quien sabe si haga un giro de la trama para que termine asi**

**XXGHOULXX: no me odies ghoul, tenia que hacerlo, (sale llorando a un rincon ) no pasa nada, creeme compañero que las cosas que hago, las hago bien y con estilo, te prometo que al final de la serie estaras prendido de esta**

**FELI415: jajajajajaja suele pasar, yo he tenido esa clase de sentimientos encontrados con otros fics antes, entendido**

**LUISFELIPE: lo intentare, aunque tengo que compatar el tiempo entre mi trabajo y mi estudio, ya vez que no es facil**

**ROY4: jajajajajaja que harem tan enfermo, y lo curioso es que los protas en muchas de esas series no tendrian los huevos para confrontar ese desorden, (quizas kouta de elfen lied tendria los huevos) pero no se sabe**

_La conoci una tarde _  
_con su guitarra cazaba boleros, _  
_tenia puesto un jean y _  
_una rosita amarilla en el pelo _  
_que vas a hacer, me pregunto, soriendo _  
_lo que tu quieras, respondi _  
_fuimos al mar y mojamos los suenos _  
_guine mis ojos _  
_y un delfin pinto una ola rizada en su pecho _  
_luego, rei y rompimos el hielo _  
_y nos mordimos los dedos _  
_como viola en un solo de chelo _

_Eres como una hormiguita _  
_que me besa y me pica _  
_que recorre mi espalda _  
_y se acuesta en mi barba a estudiar geografia _  
_eres como un trapecista que atraviesa mi lengua _  
_y tu circo de flores me carga y me suelta, _  
_perdiento la cuenta, perdiendo la cuenta _

la hormiguita- juan luis guerra

**capitulo 10: el concejo de una amiga**

La mañana comenzaba de una manera algo distinta para Issei , si bien el estaba acostumbrado a despertar bajo el abrazo de Rias Gremory, o de Akeno, o de Asia, o de cualquier otra chica dependiendo de la situación, esta vez se encontraba en otro escenario distinto, no porque no fuese una chica la que lo estaba abrazando, sino porque él era el que tenía rodeado con sus brazos a su chica esta vez, rodeándola por su cintura, el tomaba delicadamente a la peli negra quien seguía durmiendo contra su pecho, era una sensación agradable, durante un rato se quedó simplemente contemplando el panorama con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, no como de costumbre, simplemente era una sonrisa que no cabía de su gusto

-se ve tan tranquila cuando duerme-

Era cierto, viéndola desde donde la estaba observando, Raynare se veía bastan distinta a su yo normal, en su sueño, sus facciones eran tan delicadas y tan pacíficas, que uno podía pensar que ella había perdido la vida, pero su respiración suave y expresión suave hacia que esa paz tan profunda, fuese una alegría para el pelo castaño, el podía sentir sus pechos contra el, cosa que también lo remarcaba, su cintura era especialmente atractiva para el, las cuales daban nacimiento a un trasero bien formado y unas piernas bastante largas, un sueño de mujer durmiendo abrazado dulcemente con el

_Es interesante ver como desenlazan los acontecimientos compañero, debo decirlo… de todos mis portadores, tu saliste como el sujeto con las casualidades más irónicas_

Issei poca atención prestaba a las palabras de Ddraig, por ahora su mundo estaba centrado en la chica que estaba abrazando… y en también como estuvo a punto de perderla de nuevo, estrecho un tanto los ojos al recordar la escena mas drástica a la que se había enfrentado hasta ahora, Rias, Akeno y Koneko peleando contra Xenovia quien defendía a la oji violeta con durandal en mano, no entendida por que su ama había hecho algo tan terrible en contra de la ángel caído, tenía que hablar seriamente del tema, pero cada vez que pensaba en aquello con más seriedad, se encontraba temblando, no sabía cómo las iba a enfrentar de ahora en adelante, sin ser consciente de ello, su aura poco a poco se manifestaba de manera mas oscura, casi tratando de emular su condición como ángel caído

-no importa cómo, te protegeré-

Aun así, no podía permitir que el mismo episodio se volviese a repetir, no permitiría que nadie volviese a tocar a Raynare sin pagar las consecuencias

_Los dragones somos criaturas con fuertes instintos salvajes, es normal que tengas esos sentimientos al ver que casi pierdes a tu mujer, tu deber es demostrarle a todo el mundo quien manda_

El peli castaño estrecho sus ojos de nuevo, era cierto lo que Ddraig le estaba diciendo, sentía ganas de aplastar a cualquiera que le hiciese daño a Raynare, obviamente no iria tan lejos como para pelear contra los miembros de su propia familia, pero aquellas cosas no deberían quedar impunes, al menos una charla tendría que salir de aquello, sin pensar más en el tema, se dejo llevar por la angelical imagen ante el, acercándose al rostro de la peli negra y dándole un beso en la frente, el se sorprendió al ver que ella sonrió sutilmente por lo bajo

-¿un beso en la frente? No me quejo… pero esperaba algo más agresivo por parte del dragón emperador de los pervertidos-

Issei observaba como siempre un tanto asombrado a los ojos violetas que lo veían con una sonrisa semi dormida, mientras la chica se repagaba más a el, una visión bastante dulce debía decirlo

-buenos días Issei-

Sin decirle más, era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa y plantaba un beso mañanero en los labios del chico, quien ya sin tener nervios como antes, lo bien correspondía, no solo eso, para el, ese beso tan tranquilo no era suficiente, el acababa de ser retado y oh si, definitivamente respondería como se debía a ese reto, por lo que profundizando ese beso dejo de rodear la cintura de la peli negra para llevarla a su hombro mientras que el la apoyaba en su almohada y se iba subiendo poco a poco sobre ella, Raynare estaba fuera de si ante esa explosiva muestra de testosterona del dragón rojo, mas cuando este hábilmente llevo una mano apoyándola contra su seno y apoyaba su pierna sobre los muslos internos de esta, ya antes de ir mas profundo en el tema, Issei se separaba con un hilo de saliva despidiéndose de su labio, por su parte Raynare estaba totalmente roja

-¿pero que…-

-¿eso fue bastante atrevido para ti?-

La peli negra simplemente se limitó a asentir con movimientos de su rostro, el sabía que su pareja era un pervertido sin remedio, pero aquello que acababa de pasar, ¿de dónde rayos había sacado el valor para tratarla de esa manera? Se sorprendió mas al darse cuenta de que ese arrebato no la había molestado, al contrario, eso si fue adrenalina pura para ella

-perfecto…- sin decir mas, el peli castaño se recostó de nuevo en la cama con la mirada al techo -… es fin de semana, ¿me pregunto si debería seguir durmiendo?-

Ni el mismo entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, la rabia que sentía por lo ocurrido con su pareja sumado a su subido pervertido mañanero le hizo hacer un movimiento bastante arriesgado, pero no podía negarlo, le gusto como se sintió, y al parecer a Raynare también le había gustado, si era así, bienvenido era ese movimiento hormonal

-no sería mala idea, pero toca bajar a desayunar, supongo que el resto te espera- menciono la peli negra con una mirada seria el techo mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre el emperador rojo, este encontró agridulces estas palabras

-cierto, pero si entro yo al comedor, será contigo, tengo que preguntar a buchou y a las demás por que hicieron lo de ayer-

No era algo agradable, pero la paz que el estaba luchando por proteger dependía de eso, aunque ahora que pensaba con claridad, había una cosa mas también de gran importancia con la que tenía que lidiar, y eso era la promesa con la caballero de los Gremory

* * *

El desayuno no fue un momento agradable para nadie, Asia, Kiba y Gasper estaban más o menos a salvo de la enorme tensión que se vivía en el lugar por parte de los miembros de la familia, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra mas alla de lo necesario para comer, la mirada de algunos reflejaba sus claros sentimientos, Raynare siendo ella como era no podía evitar mirar con desprecio a las tres mujeres que la habían atacado, una mirada parecida tenia koneko, con su personalidad alterada sus emociones estaban a rienda suelta, su tono de voz apagado ahora era fuerte y su estilo retraído era cosa del pasado, como era de esperarse ella aun no podía manejar tal situación con total libertad más con la temporada de cambios biológicos que estaba sufriendo como nekomata, Akeno por otra parte tenía la expresión más meditabunda del grupo, mas alla de sentirse culpable por haber traicionado la confianza de Issei, lo que más le estaba doliendo era lo que había perdido, no entendía como había ocurrido, pero tan pronto la perforo ese tornillo, sintió como la mitad de su ser se desprendía de ella, durante mucho tiempo, ella creyó que su sangre como ángel caído era una maldición contra ella, pero ahora que no tenía esa parte dentro de si, un enorme vacío se sentía en su ser, su corazón jamás le había dolido antes como ahora, sus ojos rojos como la sangre le recordarían eso siempre

Rias observaba a Issei quien trataba de comer desviando la mirada, el había ido con la firme convicción de enfrentarla, pero al verla con esa expresión tan triste, sintió parte de su determinación mermar, ella por su parte no dejaba de sentirse mal, no podía arrepentirse de lo que trato de hacer, ella entendía el riesgo y desgraciadamente el dado cayo en el número que ella no deseaba, tenía que buscar la forma de disculparse con la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada de una manera u otra, mientras tanto Xenovia si bien ella también sentía cierta tensión por lo ocurrido la noche pasada, ella era una chica de carácter extremo neutral que si las cosas no resultaban en el peor de los casos, poca atención le pondría, eso si, llamaba mucho mas la atención vestida con una camisa blanca y chaleco corto negro y una falda de color azul hasta un tanto mas arriba de sus rodillas, botas de tacón alto terminaba su aspecto bastante arreglado

-esto… Xenovia…- comenzó Asia tratando de romper el silencio del lugar -… ¿Por qué estas arreglada de esa forma?-

La peli azul estaba disfrutando de una taza de chocolate, tratando de ignorar la tensión del momento

-ah…- respondió volviendo en si a la pregunta de su mejor amiga –ah si, ahorita tengo una cita con Issei…- respondio mientras seguía bebiendo chocolate, obviamente si antes todos estaban sometidos a una situación más tensa que aquella vez que olvide como tragar después de mascar la comida (repito, disculpen las comparaciones) algunas cucharas, tazas y demás cayeron al vacío al escuchar aquellas palabras

-¡¿QUUUEEEEEEEE?!-

* * *

La reacción fue bastante natural, cosa que esperaba Issei quien después de una dura batalla contra las chicas que lo conocían y en especial con su pareja pudo salir de su hogar caminando al lado de la mechi verde

-quizás… debimos haber avisado con anterioridad que íbamos a tener una cita- musito la peli azul, si bien el pelo castaño estaba arreglado ya con un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones roja acompañado por una chaqueta blanca y demás pequeños detalles que un hombre prepara para una cita, su rostro y algunas partes de su cuerpo aun presentaban ciertas escaramuzas del duro castigo por el que tuvo que pasar

-puede que si… pero no es como si hubiésemos tenido mucho tiempo para preparar las cosas- pensó cansadamente, la misma tarde donde ambos habían acordado su cita se dio el desafortunado incidente

-cierto, aun así perdóname Issei, te hice pasar un mal rato- continuo la peli azul reclinando un tanto el rostro

-no hay problema… no puedo dejar que estas cosas dañen mi relación con las demás, además de eso…- el peli castaño esbozo su más honesta sonrisa de mano de un suspiro de alivio –de no ser por ti, lo peor pudiese haber ocurrido ayer, así que gracias, con gusto hare todo lo que desees Xenovia-

La guerrera de la iglesia se sonrojo levemente, no mucho a la vista de Issei , sin decir más, ambos siguieron caminando por un rato, atrás de ellos a la distancia, al igual que la última ocasión, se encontraba tanto Rias como Asia vigilándolos a ambos con una clara falta de habilidad para disimular su apariencia, por su parte Akeno también estaba esta vez en el papel de espía también, utilizando al igual que sus amigas, unas gruesas gafas negras y un sombrero café, Issei ya habia notado la presencia de sus tres amigas, era extraño, pero se sentía aliviado de no sentir la presencia de Raynare entre las de ellas, eso si hubiese sido un lio épico

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- pregunto el pelo castaño con una sonrisa amable, Xenovia miraba al chico concentrada mientras pensaba

-… ir al cine estará bien, he escuchado de una buena película estos días y debo admitirlo… me daba curiosidad verla…-

-me parece perfecto…- sabiendo que su compañera no era lo suficientemente perceptiva para notar que estaban siendo rastreados el dragón rojo decidió tomar la iniciativa de la situación

-I… ¿Issei?!...-

Antes de que ella pudiese entender que ocurría, el chico ya había tomado su mano mientras ambos doblaban una esquina, incluso pudo jurar que escucho un pequeño alarido de sorpresa a la distancia, cuando doblaron a la siguiente calle el comenzó a correr con la chica llevándola de la mano

-no tenemos tiempo Xenovia, primero despistemos a buchou y a las demás…- entonces fue cuando su compañera capto el tema, le pareció divertido la idea de ser perseguida y de perder a sus captores, nunca antes había hecho esa clase de cosas en plan de ser una chica, por lo que la sonrisa en su rostro era bastante amplia

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos del cine o de cualquier otro lugar de la calle, la ángel caído estaba en su habitación simplemente observando al techo cruzada de piernas recostada en su cama, hacia unas horas se encontró con la sorpresa de que su Issei iba a tener una cita con Xenovia, obviamente sus primeras reacciones fueron masacrar al idiota a golpes tanto como se podía físicamente, al parecer el no fue el único, las otras chicas más activas del lugar también se sumaron a esa fiesta, pero después todo amenizo, las otras después de golpearlo no tenían mayor autoridad moral para decirle nada, mientras tanto ella se quedó pensativa un rato, Issei era definitivamente de ella, así como ella le pertenecía a el, pero Xenovia fue una persona que escogió su lealtad hacia el pelo castaño sobre la de Rias Gremory, protegiéndola de lo que pudo ser una muerte inminente, no le agradaba mucho la cercanía de una cita, pero al menos sabía que en la guerrera de la iglesia era la única persona de todo el grupo Gremory en la cual podía confiar

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?-

Una cita, durante su misión Yuuma Amano, ella convenció a Issei de que la llevase a una cita, no fue muy radical lo que hicieron durante esta, una caminata al parque, ir a cenar, comprar tonterías entre otras tantas actividades mas o menos aburridas según su juicio

-si… seguramente es eso…-

Se dijo tranquila de nuevo, una cita no era la gran cosa… entonces fue cuando recordó que en esa ocasión, las mujeres eran como la dimensión desconocida para Issei, demasiado timido para abordarlas debidamente, pero ahora su mitad ángel caído, la experiencia de los meses pasados con sus compañeras, y un cierto criterio de madurez habían convertido a ese chico tonto en lo que podia llamarse un hombre más o menos en el sentido de la palabra, seguro ya no le tenía miedo al contacto, a los besos como el de esa mañana

-KYAAAAA-

Un grito ahogado salio de su garganta mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos, su imaginación estaba volando algo lejos, pero quizás el… con ella, no en un restaurante, si no en un hotel… sin ropa… dejando ver su fornido cuerpo de dragón humanoide mientras la chica de cabello azul y delantera de vanguardia… en varios sentidos… del Grupo gremory comenzaban a recorrer sus cuerpos con sus manos para poner a trabajar al Issei en miniatura cuando…

(Inserte sonido de gemido femenino)

-¡NOOOOOOO!-

Se levantó la peli negra respirando agitadamente, se palmeo ligeramente la cara para volver a reaccionar, ella sabía que eso era difícil que ocurriese, pero era posible, sintió un espanto y una calentura tremenda en su ser al pensar que las cosas también podían terminar así, durante unos instantes simplemente mantuvo la expresión baja, su rostro enrojecido y una enorme sensación de pena aparecieron dentro de si

-no… no quiero que el y ella hagan eso- pensó un tanto melancólicamente, dejando ver una frágil chica en un vestigio de celos, sentimiento que duro unos segundos nada mas ya que después su típico carácter se apodero de ella obligándola a formar una poderosa lanza de luz

-y donde lo haga voy a cortar su cabeza… cualquiera de las dos dará el mismo resultado-

-woooooo, ¿nee chan es un demonio también?-

Raynare volteo asombrada a ver a la ventana, quien estaba sentada en su cama sin que esta lo hubiese notado en ningún momento, era la chica de cabello negro y azul con el muñeco rosado descocido

-¡¿mizore chan?!-

-hi nee chan, quería visitarte este bello día de sábado por la mañana, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer…- respondía la chica con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se redujo un tanto mientras observaba el rayo de luz en mano

-¿nee chan? ¿eso es un rayo de los demonios?- entonces la aludida recordó que estaba preparando un ataque mortal en pos de sus celos

-esto no… esto es otra cosa…- pensó con cuidado, no era muy sabio decir palabras de más, pero supuso que contar un poco más sobre ella ayudaría a mejorar la relación entre la extraña chica y ella -… yo soy un ángel caído-

-ahhhhhh ya…- contesto mizore un tanto impresionada -… bueno, no importa, ese rayo de luz es básicamente basura para mi, así que no te preocupes nee chan, no tengo ningún interés en ti más alla del amor que siento-

Raynare frunció el ceño, en parte le daba terror que lo que decía la extraña chica era cierto, si bien sus lanzas eran bastante poderosas ahora, Mizore había vuelto de la muerte como si nada volviendo "nada" el daño causado por el poder de la destrucción de Rias Gremory, si podía hacer eso, sus lanzas eran irrelevantes ante ella, no le dejaba de sorprender lo aterradora que era la chica frente a ella

-ya veo…- respondió secamente Raynare, su mente comenzó a maquinar toda clase de situaciones, una de ellas, debía entender que era lo que estaba enfrentando –disculpa mizore chan, debo preguntarlo ¿Qué es exactamente tu habilidad? Debo decirlo, mi pequeña nee chan es bastante impresionante-

La peli azul sonrió ampliamente mientras sus ojos sin alma desprendían cierto brillo emotivo

-si, nee chan me cree genial, ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?- decía la peli azul totalmente emocionada saltando, entonces después de unos instantes decidió parar y continuar hablando

-All Fiction-

-¿Qué…?-

-all fiction, así se llama mi habilidad, bueno es el nombre que le puse…- mencionaba la chica mientras en el centro del cuarto hacia aparecer un tornillo de cabeza, con la punta al aire -… me permite volver todo a la nada si lo deseo, todo se pierde, todo se acaba, todo tiene un final o simplemente todo puede dejar de existir, todo aquello que pase por este poder, se convertirá en ficción, ósea en algo que jamás ocurrió…-

Sin que Raynare terminara de entender lo que ocurría, la peli azul se levantó de su cama y se acercó al tornillo, para terror de esta, la misma chica asesto su cabeza contra la punta del tornillo, destruyendo su cráneo esparciendo sesos y sangre por todo el lugar, mientras su cuerpo desfallecía sin vida en una muerte a lo Quentin Tarantino, la habitación habia sido teñida de una enorme cantidad de sangre mientras la escena se convertía lentamente en algo que podia venir de una película gore de segunda

-ves… todo vuelve a la nada, inclusive la muerte…-

Y al igual que en otras ocasiones, la chica aparecía de nuevo en la cama, y la escena de muerte absoluta desaparecía dejando nada mas que el lugar antes de tal tragedia, no importaba cuantas veces viese esto, aquello no dejaba de impresionar a Raynare

_Volver todo a la nada, eso es un poder que incluso va más alla de los mismos dioses ¿y lo tiene una humana implícito en su ser sin ser un sacred gear? Ese poder va más allá de las longinos_

Pensaba la peli negra aterrada, estaba agitada, pero necesitaba pensar con calma, tenía una oportunidad para entender mas que era el monstruo frente a ella, así que no la desaprovecharía

-ya veo, bastante impresionante…- dijo con su voz mas melosa e impresionada que pudo hacer -… pero dime pequeña nee chan, ¿Por qué estás buscando demonios de gran poder si tu ya tienes una habilidad así de impresionante? ¿buscar purgar el mundo o algo así?-

La peli azul sonrió mientras reclinaba su cara, la sombra de su rostro hacia mas aterradora su expresión sin alma

-no… para nada Yuuma onee chan, simplemente busco seres con poderes que me permitan cumplir mi meta-

Raynare no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por esas palabras

-¿cumplir tu meta?-

-hi…- su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia -… quiero matar a ashinin san y recuperar lo que ella me arrebato…-

* * *

Ahora dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados comiendo tranquilamente un banana splitde un solo plato, cortesía del restaurante donde estaban donde compartir plato era un tema "romántico" a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle, a Issei por que el pensaba que todo estaba bien siempre y cuando Xenovia sonriera y está por que… simplemente no le daba mayor poder cerebral a las cosas que no lo requerían

-esa película fue… me gustó mucho, pero el final fue tan triste- comenzaba la peli azul con una expresión meditabunda, Issei sabía a que iba ella, la película se llamaba "Toaru Hikuushi e no Tsuioku" (la princesa y el piloto para entendidos, una película de anime) ciertamente la historia era bastante bien argumentada y el final fue como tuvo que ser, pero no dejaba de ser un final algo amargo para quienes esperaban un final típico de cuento de hadas

-cierto… pero fue bueno ver como al menos el pudo desaparecer con dignidad- contestaba el chico comiendo también, por su parte la peli azul seguía con su expresión meditabunda, al parecer el final fue un choque fuerte para ella

-hasta donde entendía, ellos se estimaban pensé que terminarían juntos, es una lástima-

-¿te molesto mucho el final?-

-algo realmente…- contestaba con un suspiro debajo de su expresión de dureza -… no me gustaría tener que separarme de la gente que quiero, ni si quiera por deber-

Issei observaba a la peli azul quien mostraba una nostalgia profunda en su rostro, ella se unió al bando de los Gremory al saber que Dios había muerto, y por ende, fuese tratada como traidora por la iglesia, el pensó que ella se debio sentir traicionada en ese momento, abandonada por todo aquello que creía y obligada a trabajar para el bando contra el que batallo alguna vez, supuso que el sentimiento de abandonar a algo o a alguien era especialmente duro para ella

-no te preocupes, simplemente era una película…- contestaba el chico sonriendo -… además, a diferencia de ahí, yo no pretendo irme lejos de ti en ningún instante…-

Xenovia salió de su expresión meditabunda para ver con ojos abiertos a Issei quien la observaba con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro

-… bueno, tu dijiste que serias el caballero de Hyodo Issei, por lo que lo correcto es que yo sea el Sekkiryuutei que estará al lado de Xenovia…- continuo el chico riéndose tontamente por lo que estaba diciendo, si bien era un tanto mas brillante ahora, estaba lejos de ser la palabra de aliento perfecta -… es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que protegiste a Raynare , de verdad, gracias…- podía ser un tonto, pero al menos las sonrisas sinceras se le daban bien

La peli azul bajo su cuchara mientras miraba perdidamente en dirección a su ensalada, dejo salir un amplio suspiro de mano de una sonrisa un tanto melancólica, pero también bastante amplia

-sabes Issei, es la primera vez que me siento así... no estoy acostumbrada a que me agradezcan así, mucho menos a ser vista y contemplada de la manera en que lo estas haciendo, realmente me siento extraña, pero me gusta… gracias por esta cita-

Issei observaba asombrado la expresión de Xenovia, guerrera dura y de temple de acero, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una adolescente como cualquier otra, el no permitiría que ella olvidase eso

-de eso nada Xenovia, aun queda bastante para que el dia acabe, así que nada de agradecer aun-

La aludida sonrio

-es cierto, sigamos- ambos ya habían acabado con su banana Split compartida

* * *

En la residencia hyodo el ambiente era tenso, Raynare poco había logrado entender de los objetivos de kumagara mizore, pero hubo algo que la aterro de sobre manera

_Ella se llevo algo de mi, y solo me dejo all fiction en su lugar_

Mizore no había dicho mucho más fuera de eso, pero si algo se podía intuir, es que esa terrible habilidad, All fiction, no era el verdadero poder de la chica ¿Qué podía haber perdido como para decir que ese poder tan drástico no era suficiente para ella? No hubo respuesta esa tarde, durante un rato ambas chicas simplemente estuvieron ahí

-Yuuma onee chan, ¿Dónde esta Issei senpai?-

La aludida dio un ligero respingo antes de esbozar un ceño fruncido

-se encuentra afuera, volverá esta noche, el resto no es de tu incumbencia- ella podía estar hablando con un ser que podía darle batalla a los mismos Maous y salir victoriosa pero no importaba, definitivamente se sentía demasiado molesta por lo de Issei x Xenovia, pero para suerte de ella, Mizore no reacciono de manera negativa

-ya veo, si onee chan está molesta por que Issei senpai no está, deberíamos preparar algo para cuando el vuelva-

Raynare volteo a observar a la peli negra con algo de terror en su rostro, ¿preparar algo para el? ¿Qué podría estar maquinando ese pequeño monstruo esta vez?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

La peli azul esbozo una sonrisa socarrona mientras estrechaba sus rostros, solo dios sabría que estaría pensando este pequeño monstruo en su monstruosa cabecita

* * *

La tarde continuo entre diversas actividades, una visita rápida a un parque de diversiones, la montaña rusa, los carros chocones y otras atracciones de ese estilo no dejaban de ser algo de impacto para ambos chicos pese a que estos ya peleaban a velocidades supersónicas, la visita a un motel fue contemplada por parte de Xenovia, pero el recordar como la última vez que le propusieron esa idea, termino lidiando con la ira de un líder de los ángeles caídos con pinta de neandertal sobreprotector hizo que Issei rechazara la idea, a lo lejos Akeno también estaba aplastando el concreto con sus dedos cuando la guerrera de la iglesia casi anota gol en lo que ella fue detenida por su padre

Ahora después de todas las actividades, ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en las bancas de un parque, la sonrisa de ambos aún no se borraban de sus rostros

-vaya que fue un dia impresionante…-comenzaba el peli castaño, detalles pequeños hubieron para dar y regalar

-cierto, nunca en mi vida habia hecho nada de esto, debo decir que es bastante enriquecedor todo esto-

Ahora ambos paraban a un vendedor de helados para pedir un cono cada uno, Issei comia mientras prestaba atención a la esquina lejana donde estaban escondidas las otras chicas del grupo Gremory, aquello le recordó la gravedad de la situación actual, si bien se estaba llevando de maravillas con algunas, la relación era critica con sus onee samas, Xenovia no paso esto inadvertido

-tarde o temprano tienes que confrontar las cosas Issei- comenzó la peli azul, si ella se sentía incomoda después de haber alzado su espada en contra de sus amigas, no podía llegar a comprender la magnitud de lo que estaba sintiendo el pelo castaño

-lo se, pero no se por dónde empezar, trate de hacerlo esta mañana, pero fue tan difícil…- el chico aun recordaba el esfuerzo de esa mañana el cual murió rápidamente, en parte debido a la tensión del anuncio de Xenovia

-sabes, supongo que es difícil hacerlo, pero durante este tiempo he pensado en cómo me siento respecto a tu elección- comenzaba de nuevo la peli azul – yo se que tarde o temprano te comprometerías con buchou, bueno, ahora se que no, pero en el momento en el que pasase eso, algunas nos sentiríamos desplazadas, o simplemente nos limitaríamos a seguir jugando de ser una pareja a distancia, cuando escogiste a Raynare, nos dimos cuenta de cuanto envidamos la situación de la gente ajena al club, ellos pueden acercarse a ti sin temor a represalias por celos entre nosotros, supongo que para ellas fue mas duro tratándose de alguien a quien odian y que tu odiabas en el pasado…- Xenovia desvariaba entre sus pensamientos, pero pronto llego algo que hizo que el mundo de Issei temblara por completo

-… supongo que es difícil hacerlo, pero puedo entender como ellas se sienten, y por que hicieron lo que hicieron…-

El peli castaño recordó con gran molestia consigo mismo lo que le dijo azazel en el tren, lo mismo que hizo que el y Raynare se permitiesen una oportunidad para mejorar su relación, ambos estaban cegados por el resentimiento hasta que Issei decidió comprender y tratar de ver desde la perspectiva de ella, ahora se tenía que poner en esa posición con respecto a Rias, a Akeno y a Koneko, el sonrió amargamente, se sentía mas estúpido que de costumbre, pero de paso encontró una respuesta a lo que estaba buscando

-sabes, eres increíbles, gracias…-

Contesto el chico con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sus ojos mostraban un brillo bastante amplio, aun para el que el tuvo durante toda la cita, la peli azul se sonrojo terriblemente ante ello

-yo… no dije nada realmente especial, simplemente…- antes de continuar, un abrazo de oso por parte del dragón rojo sus brazos la rodeaban completamente mientras el posaba su mentón en el cuello de esta, haciendo que por el roce esta soltara un gemido involuntario

-no, para nada…- interrumpía el peli castaño -das muy buenos concejos Xenovia, realmente eres alguien en quien puedo confiar para lo que sea-la peli azul se sentía superada por la situación, pero si algo le estaba siguiendo el juego a las demás, era en tratar de ser más arrojada al tema, ella no era temerosa, pero si bastante ignorante, esta vez, dejaría que el instinto hiciese su trabajo, y este le decía, levanta los brazos y corresponde el abrazo

-eso es por qué yo soy tu caballero…- ahora lo siguiente que le decía es… besa su cuello, haciendo caso de esto, se apartó un poco y beso el cuello del chico haciendo que este se estremeciera ante el contacto, más cuando ella comenzó a subir entre besos por su parte posterior de la oreja, por su mejilla, por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios posándose más gentilmente que en otras ocasiones

-discúlpame…-comenzó ella -… a diferencia de buchou o Raynare, no soy muy adepta a este tema del afecto… soy algo torpe…-

El peli castaño se sonrojo a mas no poder, la inocencia, la forma de actuar de ella, el ver como ella se mostraba de tal manera ante el, hizo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un pequeño hilo de sangre corriese por su nariz, pero pronto pudo recomponerse, haciendo su mejor cara aun cuando tenía el hilo rojo bajando por su rostro

-no importa, créeme que me gusta, de hecho…- ahora el retomando el ataque, se dirigía al rostro de la peli azul de nuevo, pero bajo al cuello a repetir las mismas maniobras de ella, se sintió extraño al tacto de sus labios en otras partes, cuando finalizo, se separó con una sonrisa nerviosa, su labio inferior no dejaba de temblar – creo que me gusta esta forma de besar –

Ambos comenzaron a sonreirá por lo bajo, esto se convirtió en pequeñas risitas las cuales se convirtieron en una risa bastante amplia, la noche estaba cayendo pero poco importaba, definitivamente ese había sido un gran rato para ambos

-es hora de volver a casa- dijo el peli castaño, la peli azul reclino su rostro un tanto triste, pero asintió

-es cierto, ya es bastante tarde –

Sin más, ambos se levantaron de la banca comenzando a retomar el camino, suerte para ellos porque a lo lejos un enorme cumulo de energía negra y roja y otro de energía amarilla pura comenzaba a brillar salvajemente augurando una muerte segura si no se movían de ahí pronto, para su mala suerte, la banca no pudo evitar este trágico fin a manos de diabólicos ataques mágicos (siempre te recordaremos querida banca "un minuto de silencio por ella")

* * *

La noche ya había caído por completo, ahora Issei volvía a su casa junto a Xenovia, lo típico de la jornada era la rutina de tocar, abrir y ver a Buchou o a Asia esperándolos de alguna forma extravagante, muchas veces lo recibían con el delantal desnudo, tesoro nacional de la tradición erótica japonesa, Issei jamás se quejaba ante tal recibimiento, ahora era difícil que lo volviesen a recibir así, y eso le partía el corazón

-bueno, sea como sea tengo que arreglar las cosas-

Ya que el pensó que no habría nadie, en vez de tocar, uso sus llaves para abrir, introduciéndose en su casa hasta llegar a la cocina encontró una visión que jamas si quiera logro imaginar o tratar de maquinar en su mente

-b… buenas noches Issei-

-buenas noches Issei senpai onii chan-

El aludido estaba paralizado mientras dos gruesos hilos de sangre bajaban de su nariz, Xenovia quien entro después de el también quedo en shock al ver quienes o como estaban esperando a Issei, tanto el ángel caído como la poseedora del All fiction estaban terminado una comida casera preparada por ambas, nada fuera de lo normal hasta ahí, lo distinto era las prendas de estas, las cuales solo consistían en un jean negro, nada más vestía sus cuerpos

-este… este es el legendario… ¡JEAN EN TOPLESS!- grito el peli castaño con puño cerrado en señal de poder mientras torrentes de sangre salían de su nariz

No era para menos, la belleza de las curvas del ángel caído se denotaban mucho más simplemente cubiertas por un jean de color negro que cubría sus piernas, sus oppais su cintura, todo el resto estaba al descubierto para el, lo mismo pasaba con mizore quien si tenía un cuerpo un tanto menor al de su hermana, mostraba curvas apetecibles que crecerían más con el tiempo

_No se cómo me pude dejar convencer de hacer esto…_

Pensaba Raynare tanto apenada como sonrojada, la reacción era la que esperaba, pero no dejaba de ser vergonzoso, más cuando el resto de los Gremory llego a la sala también observando a ambas chicas, si bien Raynare se sentia incomoda, Mizore no se inmutaba en lo mínimo ante los ojos inquisidores que la veian, mas que todo la mirada tremendamente hostil de Koneko y de Akeno

-así es mi estimado onii chan…- comenzó la chica del peliche llevando una mano a su pecho y la otra extendiéndola como si estuviese dando un gran discurso –para un hombre no hay mayor fantasía erótica que ver a dos chicas sexys vistiendo de manera erótica para el, pudo haber sido el delantal desnudo, pero esa idea es un cliché barato…- tanto Rias como Asia se sintieron inmediatamente ofendidas ante tal comentario, no mostrándolo mayormente por su puesto -… así que pensé ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Yuuma onee chan y yo para sorprender a Issei senpai? Fue sencilla la respuesta, se debatía entre la camisa de botones desnuda y el jean en topples – si las mujeres gremory y kiba estaban a la defensiva de la irrespetuosa incursión de la peli azul a su casa, Issei escuchaba todo con total atención mientras babeaba

-pero la camisa de botones al desnudo es simplemente para cuando se tiene sexo, así que el jean en topples fue la solución, ¿no es genial?-

-¡SI!-

CRASHHH

Un golpe seco de nudillos por parte de Raynare y de Rias Gremory al mismo tiempo silenciaron al dragón emperador rojo, primera y quizás única cosa en la que ambas colaborarían, aun así, por mas cómica que fuese la solución, había un problema con el cual lidiar, y eso era que una potencial amenaza a la vida de todos estaba en topples por la casa de ellos y si lo deseaba podía acabar con cada uno antes de entender que paso

-rayos, ¿esto puede ser aun peor?- pensó kiba, el no conocía a la chica frente a el, pero el aura vacía que despedía era una clara señal de que ella si era un verdadero peligro

-parece que he venido en… un momento interesante…-

Llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo de mizore, una mujer de apariencia adulta acababa de entrar en el lugar, sin señal de círculos mágicos ni nada que se le pareciese, simplemente se acababa de materializar, su cabello negro, ojos grises, vestido de lolita gótica y orejas puntiagudas daba a dar una ligera pista de quien era

-…espero no estar interrumpiendo alguna de tus actividades, hyodo Issei…-

El aludido trago saliva pesadamente, recuerdos vagos tenia, pero el si recordaba haber hablado con esa mujer frente a el, no solo eso, el deducía que esa mujer frente a el podía ser la diosa del infinito, de ser así, estaban lidiando en una situación donde estaban frente a la líder de la brigada del caos

-para nada…- contesto Mizore llamando la atención de la peli negra quien la observaba con ojos vacíos, las auras de ambas chocaron inmediatamente -¿puedo preguntar quién eres?-

La aludida volteo sobre si misma e hizo una sutil avenía de saludo

-un placer, soy Ophis…- todo el mundo se quedó estático, ahora no era una, si no dos entidades las que estaban en ese lugar y ambas tenían capacidad de enviar el lugar a la "#$%&/ tan solo soplando o haciendo menos que eso –vine aquí a hablar con Hyodo Issei, poseedor del origen… pero me da curiosidad, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Issei estaba confundido en el suelo ¿el poseedor del origen? ¿a qué se refería con eso? Todo el mundo estaba igual, pero ninguno tenía con que hacer frente a la situación

-oh vaya, el placer es mio, me llamo Kumagawa Mizore chan, el ser más desafortunado de la creación-

-interesante, el ser mas desafortunado de la creación…- continuo ophis, entonces fue cuando a Mizore chan se le ocurrió una pregunta que iniciaría un desastre

-así es, debo preguntarte Ophis san, aca estoy rodeada al parecer de ángeles caídos y de demonios, ¿Qué eres tu?- la aludida extendió su mano de manera aristocrática

-yo… soy el dragón del infinito…- la charla se enfilaba en una dirección mas oscura, pero entonces Ophis noto el detalle de un babeante Issei observando al ángel caído y a la chica en topples -…¿puedo preguntar por qué la expresión de desconcierto y alegría en el rostro Hyodo Issei?-

-ah, eso-… contesto sonriente –… es simplemente que para darle una sorpresa agradable a Issei senpai, onee chan y yo determinamos que la mejor forma de recibirlo era con un muy sexy y genial recibimiento en Jean en topples- contesto de nuevo extendiendo su mano en forma como si estuviese recitando poesía

-ya veo…-sin decir mas, un brillo morado rodeo a la gothica, al terminar, para sorpresa y asombro de todos, la figura adulta del dragón del infinito, ahora mostraba su torso desnudo de mujer mientras su cintura para abajo era cubierta por un jean negro

-rayos, pero que cuerpo…-

Si bien la situación estaba pasando de critica a horriblemente bizarra, Issei debía admitir, que el cuerpo femenino del dragon del infinito era tremendamente erótico, oppais perfectamente grandes, cintura marcada, trasero levantado y respingo y piernas largas, no se podia pedir mas, el sentido de culpa desapareció de su ser aun cuando era consciente de que la situación era critica

-… entonces esta es la mejor forma de hablar con Hyodo Issei-

-así es…- respondía mizore, entonces para terror de todos, dos tornillos gigantes aparecieron en sus manos -…¿así que eres un dragón eh? Interesante…-

-así es…- antes de poder decir nada mas, el peor escenario acababa de desatarse, ahora ophis estaba empalada en su pecho y en su cráneo contra una pared, con su cuerpo parcialmente destruido, antes de que la peli azul pudiese hacer algún comentario sobre esto, serpientes negras se deshacían de su cuerpo y se transportaban a otra parte de la sala, donde retomaban la forma de la mujer en topples

-vaya, así que no mueres con…- antes de continuar, un rayo negro había hecho explotar el cuerpo de mizore desperdigando sus miembros por todo el lugar, Ophis sin mayor expresión o muestra de enojo en su rostro simplemente se había limitado a alzar un dedo para acabar con la vida de la chica

-vaya, ese poder destructivo, es mucho mejor que el de los demonios…- para intriga de ella, mizore volvía a estar sentada en la cocina con dos tornillos gigantes en mano de nuevo -… pero aun no es suficiente, espero dragón del infinito que puedas hacer más que eso para acabar conmigo-

La aludida respondió cargando energía en su mano derecha

-no se que seas, pero no me gusta tu actitud…-

**final capitulo 10**

oh si señores, que puede ser mas drastico que una pelea de entes femeninos super poderosos? puedes una pelea de entes super poderosos en topples, joder si (todo el mundo aplaude) pero bueno

solo queria hacer incapie en que de aqui en adelante la historia variara un poco mas respecto a la trama de las novelas ligeras, ya saben como es esto

se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño, hast la otra

**final capitulo 10**


	11. noches de encanto

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**tambien cabe anotar que medaka box tampoco me pertenece (si gracias shinjiesbostero por recordarmelo) asi que deja de inflarme la bolas, aunque gracias por el dato**

**bien leyendo los comentarios que me han hecho creo que debo hacer incapie en una pequeña anotacion que hare al final del episodio, ademas de hacer un patrocinio gratuito a mi misma persona :v**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: Lo considerare joven pupilo... lo considerare, pero debo decir que me preocupa mucho eso de la falla a tu masculinidad, supongo que no es nada que un fuerte puño contra la pared no se arregle, o para casos mas drasticos puedes forzar a tu prima, bajarte los pantalones y golpear tu """"" contra la mesa imponiendo respeto, eso siempre funciona**

**FATEBURN: jajajaja gracias, consciso y preciso**

**ROY4: es cierto, guarda crispetas para mi, y es una buena propuesta, tienes luz verde por mi parte**

**CARLOSCORTEZ: gracias por el apoyo socio, aqui tienes recien salido de horno**

**MRNBA: tus chistes son tan malos que me regañaron en la oficina por reirme mientras los leia, todo un genio compañero, y si, yo era jugador de baloncesto y no me perdia nada que no tuviese que ver con estos, pero todo acabo un dia que me lesione permanentemente el hombro, bueno, la vida continua, y gracias lo tendre en cuenta**

**FELI415: 1. no, no es original mio ni mucho menos basado en fanfiction 2. tienes toda la jodida razon del mundo 4. jajajaja es cierto, pero nada como un golpe bajo para ajetrear la cosa**

_Oh girl we are the same  
we are young and lost and so afraid  
there?s no cure for the pain  
no shelter from the rain  
All our prayers seem to fail_

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it is breaking my heart  
in joy and sorrow my home's in your amrs  
in world so hollow  
it is breaking my heart

Oh girl we are the same  
we are strong and blessed and so brave  
with souls to be saved  
and faith regained  
all our tears wipe away

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it is breaking my heart  
in joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it is breaking my heart 

In joy and sorrow - HIM

**Capitulo 11: noches de encanto**

Decir que se había desatado el pandemonio era poco con respecto a lo que había ocurrido, no hacía unos minutos, Issei estaba con la mirada al cielo debido a su cita con la guerrera de la iglesia, ahora todos observaban con terror lo que podía convertirse en la epitome del caos en el mundo humano

TRRROOOMMMPPPPPPP

Tornillos gigantes eran despedidos con gran salvajismo por la peli azul quien atacaba sin piedad alguna mostrando el devastador poder de su all fiction, el cuerpo de Ophis siempre se regeneraba separándose en pequeñas serpientes, las cuales no demoraban también en ser aplastadas, no obstante, estas mismas repetían el ciclo hasta que la peli negra se reestructuraba de nuevo y atacaba con sus rayos de energía morados, los cuales siempre terminaban en la muerte de la humana

-esto es espeluznante-

Tan pronto la sangre se esparcía, desaparecía y la chica aparecía de nuevo atacando, la mirada de sus ojos seguía igual de vacía que siempre, incluso cuando luchaba contra el infinito mismo

-¡tenemos que buscar una forma de detenerles!- gritaba Rias, para terror de todos, Ophis viendo que su ataque básico no funcionaba, comenzó a preparar una esfera de energía de especial tamaño

-destruirte molecularmente no funcionara- arrojándola contra su enemiga, esta no podía hacer mucho para evitarla, siendo brutalmente golpeada por está despidiéndola a fuera de la casa, los muros de esta y las explosiones resonaron por todo el lugar

-GGUUGGGHHH-

Mizore estaba estampada contra la pared, numerosas contusiones aparecían por su cuerpo de mano de gruesos hilos de sangre, aun así la mencionada se paraba y esbozaba su misma sonrisa hipócrita, como si el daño no la afectase mayormente, incluso cuando esta ya comenzaba a temblar de dolor y de la agonía, sin embargo Ophis seguía caminando preparando otra colosal esfera de energía, ajena al hecho de ver que la peor situación se estaba dando

-¡¿Qué esta pasando ahí?!- las primeras personas ajenas a todo se alertaron ante las explosiones y los golpes, les perturbo ver a dos chicas en Topples en la calle, pero mas ver como una de ellas tenia lo que parecía ser energía pura en sus manos preparada para matar a la otra

-esto es malo, gente ajena a esto se ha involucrado- musitaba kiba con sus espadas en mano, no podía hacer mucho, pero debía defender a su grupo-

TTTRROOOMMMPPPP

Otra explosión sonaba por todo el lugar, al parecer Ophis había logrado analizar el patrón del all fiction de Mizore, si ella no moría, le costaba más trabajo volver sus heridas a la nada que su muerte misma, no… muerto no podría destruirse nada mas, por lo que eso le daba tiempo para restablecerse, pero si no moría, el sufrimiento debería ser una carga mental

… tampoco parecía funcionar…-

Aun con su brazo parcialmente separado de su ser, la chica se paraba con su sonrisa sin alma, su ojo derecho también había dejado de funcionar y sin embargo, actuaba como si nada, como si fuese un muerto en vida desde el inicio de la batalla

-tu… eres extraña…- murmuro Ophis por lo bajo, ella podía destruir Japón simplemente bostezando, pero esa cualidad no servía contra su enemigo de turno, fuese lo que fuese que ella hiciese, no parecía afectar a la chica de los tornillos, si la destruía esta volvía a la vida, y al parecer causarle estrés mental por heridas tampoco funcionaba, era como pelear contra una niebla, la aludida simplemente sonrió señalando con su brazo bueno, tan pronto hizo eso, como siempre, sus heridas habían desaparecido completamente

-en cambio tu eres realmente fuerte…pero… si simplemente eres fuerte eso ya es un punto débil, explotar cosas, lanzar energía, esas cosas son de lo mas cliché en los mangas de accion, permíteme decirte, yo vengo del gag de la miseria y de lo mas bajo, no puedes acabar esto simplemente con poder-

Y así continuaba la pelea, extendiéndose por el vecindario

Issei estaba frustrado y aterrado, la pelea que estaba viendo estaba mas alla de su nivel, si bien ahora era bastante fuerte, mucho más que sus compañeros, una cosa era enfrentarse a criaturas como el infinito y la perdedora definitiva

-¡debo detenerlas!- gritaba interiormente, pese al terror que sentía si la batalla se extendía un poco mas, entre ambas chicas podrían destruir toda la ciudad en un parpadeo, su tensión aumentaba, no se convertía en odio, por alguna razón el ya no era capaz de sentir odio, en cambio eso aumentaba su espíritu de batalla, su aura comenzó a cambiar, pero esta vez de manera distinta, ahora sentía como la tensión del inicio del encuentro comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo de otra manera, excitación de batalla

_¿Compañero?_

Ddraig fue consiente del cambio de su portador, este rodeado por un aura oscura típica de su forma demonio ángel caído comenzó a materializar alas en su espalda, 4 alas de ángel caído aparecieron en su espalda

-¿Issei?!- todo el mundo volteo a observar al peli castaño quien antes de que se pudiese decir algo mas, ya había emprendido un rápido vuelo en dirección hacia los dos seres overpowered, no tenía la más mínima idea de que iba a hacer, pero algo tenía que ocurrírsele, o se desataría una tragedia, este pensamiento no fue errado

-esto no funciona… si no hay tierra, entonces no habrá lugar al que puedas regenerarte…- con esa amenaza final, ophis cambio de postura, quedando totalmente erguida, de su hombro derecho comenzó a generarse una estática que poco a poco comenzó a recorrer su brazo hasta llegar a su puño, al hacerlo, esta se convirtió en una esfera de energía oscura y densa, una esfera que estaba preparando para chocarla contra el suelo del lugar

-¡DETENTE!-

Antes de poder hacer su movimiento, el dragón emperador rojo estaba entre ambas mujeres, apuntando sus armas a ambos lados

-Issei senpai…-

-hyodo Issei-

Ambas mujeres musitaron ligeramente sorprendidas, no esperaban ser interrumpidas, el peli castaño estaba aterrado, pero debía detener esa pelea como fuese

-Mizore, ¿Por qué comenzaste a atacar a Ophis? Ella no había atacado a nadie…- ese fue un argumento tonto, estaba hablando de la líder de la brigada del caos, obviamente si iba a hacer una entrada era para eso, para barrer con todo, pero algo tenía que inventar para detener a la inestable chica

-ah, no le he contado a Onii chan, es simple, quiero ver si ella puede destruir por completo, pero al parecer simplemente es otro personaje poderoso mas, no es lo que estoy buscando…- sin decir mas, la chica para asombro de todo el mundo, volvió a deshacer todo lo que respectaba a la batalla, edificios destruidos, calles desoladas llenas de cadáveres y demás ahora era como ella decía, hacían parte de un mundo ficticio, eso por una parte, ahora atrás solo quedaba ophis quien aún tenía el cumulo masivo de energía comprimida en la palma de su mano

-Ophis, ¿a que has venido aca?-

El tenia vagos recuerdos de ella en las vegas, si la situación daba para que ella pudiese atacarlos, por su extraña personalidad debió haberlo hecho tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad, mas sin embargo ella solo respondió a la batalla después de que Mizore la ataco

-yo estoy aca… para hablar de algo importante con Hyodo Issei- la aludida hablaba con un tono de voz neutro, sin emociones, mas sin embargo su forma física daba lugar a una voz bastante sensual y seductora, cosa que llamo la atención del peli castaño, el aludido trago saliva

-entiendo, entonces ¿de que quieres hablar?-

Sin decir nada mas y prácticamente sin inmutarse por el hecho de que la casa donde había comenzado todo estaba totalmente intacta, como antes que llegara, la aludida simplemente procedió a dirigirse a esta

-debo hacerte una petición, en tu casa podremos hablar mas a gusto…-

La aludida continuo sin mencionar ninguna otra palabra, su comportamiento mostraba que poco o nada le importaba todo lo que acababa de acontecer, y eso aterraba a todos los presentes, mas en especial a una, la mascota del grupo estaba en su forma nekomata y por ello su percepción del aura era mucho mas fina que la de muchos de los presentes, por lo que solo ella pudo ver el cambio de Issei mas alla de su simple cambio de color de cabello e iris

-Issei senpai…-

Su aura en estado hibrido expelía una cierta oscuridad aun más intensa que la que despedía un demonio, pero ahora era distinto, esa aura había tomado una forma extraña, era como si hubiese podido ver como esta se centraba y detrás de su usuario dejaba ver unas enormes fauces que esperaban para devorar a su presa, inconscientemente había visto a un monstruo más aterrador que las dos mujeres que podían destruir la tierra si así lo querían

* * *

El asunto era bastante tenso, pero se esclareció unas horas más tarde, de mano del líder de Grigori, el no demoraría en contactarlos a ellos para decirles que tendrían una visita bastante peculiar y esperaba que ellos no fuesen hostiles con quienes irían, cual fue su sorpresa al saber que Ophis fue por su propia cuenta, sin custodia del grupo de vali a ese lugar, y si lo sorprendente no era que ella hubiese ido antes de lo planeado, el hecho de que una humana común y corriente, bueno no tanto, le hubiese hecho frente en una batalla donde estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones, obviamente eso le traería repercusiones graves tanto a Azazel como a la alianza de las tres grandes facciones

-muchas… gracias…-

El dragón del infinito recibía gustosa la taza de te que Akeno le ofrecía, una simple cortesía, todo el mundo estaba escéptico en el lugar, frente a ellos estaba el líder de los enemigos de todas las facciones y esta no daba mayor importancia o alguna consideración respecto a su posición, ahora ella estaba a solas hablando con el dragón emperador rojo, sentados hablando en torno a una sutil mesa de compañía

_Ha sido bastante tiempo Ophis_

-así es Ddraig, hacía tiempo no me encontraba con algún anfitrión tuyo, es refrescante decir que es bueno verte-

_Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, aunque son pocas las circunstancias que podrían ponerte en una situación difícil_

La charla se llevaba entre ambos dragones, Issei poco podía entender de lo que estaban hablando

_Bien Ophis, se que no estas aca simplemente por hablar de los viejos tiempos, según entiendo, tienes que hablar algo importante con mi anfitrión, yo creo saber de que es…_

-así es…- ahora la peli negra tomaba una pausa para dejar su taza en la mesa, mirando fijamente al peli castaño -… Hyodo Issei, tengo entendido que eras un humano, permíteme preguntarte, ¿Qué eres exactamente ahora?-

El aludido se sintió confundido ante esta pregunta

-…¿Qué quieres decir?...- ahora era Akeno quien se acercaba de nuevo para traer otra taza de te a la mesa, obviamente también se perturbo un poco al escuchar lo que acababa de oir, si bien todos estaban un tanto apartados, no había nadie del grupo que no escuchara lo que se estaba hablando ahí

- no lo logro comprender yo tampoco, después de que apareciste de la otra dimensión…- antes de continuar hablando una pequeña grieta espacial se abrió en el centro de la mesa, de esta un brazo femenino bastante delgado salió, en su muñeca había una manilla amarilla

-permítanme…-

Y tomando las dos tazas de te y llevándoselas cerro la grieta tan pronto como esta se abrió, sin dar lugar a ninguna explicación

-¿puedo preguntar que fue eso?- comenzó Ophis un tanto contrariada por el hecho de que su bebida fuese arrebatada, Isse no estaba mayor mente perturbado ya, si aquel extraño hurto era eso… extraño, ver a Ophis infinito y a Kumagawa Mizore a punto de acabar con todo le dio salvedad al asunto

-para ser honestos, yo tampoco lo se…- finalizo alzando los hombros de forma aburrida, ahora de nuevo enfocaba a la líder de la brigada del caos -¿Qué estabas diciendo?...-

La peli negra enfoco fijamente al chico de nuevo

-seré lo mas breve posible… tu brazo derecho, no lo uses en las batallas, es bastante peligroso usarlo- todo el mundo escuchaba hablar sobre eso con la boca totalmente abierta, no entendían a que iba el tema, pero para que el mismísimo uroboros estuviese exclamando que algo era totalmente peligroso, era por que definitivamente era algo grave

-¿algo peligroso?- dijo el castaño con ojos abiertos como platos -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-no entiendo como es, o si quiera si es, pero tu mano derecha… tiene algo extraño, extraño y peligroso… hace unos días se sintió con mucha mas fuerza…-

Issei trataba de entender las palabras de la diosa infinita, apelando a su poder mental, recordó que en el momento donde su mano derecha le comenzó a doler levemente, fue en medio del partido en la batalla contra Sairaorg, mas precisamente cuando…

_Supongo que debe estar relacionado con el dispositivo "puerta de la creación" implícito en el modo lost Paradise_

-puerta de la creación… es un nombre bastante adecuado para ello- finalizo Ophis con un gesto de su mentón, Issei alzaba su brazo izquierdo para poder hablar mas cómodamente con su residente interno

-es cierto, ¿Qué fue exactamente ese dispositivo "puerta de la creación" recuerdo que cuando estábamos batiéndonos contra Sairaorg al momento de activarla nuestro poder se redujo por completo-

-supongo que es porque no hay ninguna fuerza conmensurable que pueda abrir la "creación" no importa si se trata de alguno de los dragones celestiales-

_Ophis, ¿Qué sabes precisamente?_

La aludida cerro sus ojos en respuesta

-si es como creo que es "creación" es realmente el vacío universal del cual se desprende todo lo existente, mucho antes de que existiese el tiempo mismo- ahora todos los Gremory se acercaban a escuchar lo que decía la diosa infinita –en todas las religiones se habla de un Dios creador, si no es este, de un ente del cual parten todas las cosas, no es del todo falso que todo lo existente se atribuye a un ente creador, pero es mentira decir que partió de la voluntad de algún ente racional-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- musito Rias un tanto interesada

-hay un "algo" que ha existido desde el principio, más antiguo que la noción misma del tiempo, más antigua que cualquier conciencia, podemos decir que esta es la realidad misma, la realidad es el lienzo que sostiene la existencia del vacio, del todo, y de la nada, así ha sido desde siempre y así seguirá por siempre, no importan los múltiples universos sueltos en el omniverso de todos los mundos y sub realidades…-

La charla tomaba rumbos bastante esotéricos, cosa que comenzaba a perder a los más distraídos del grupo

-¿sub realidades?- esta vez quien preguntaba era Issei, el no entendía que tenía que ver eso con su brazo derecho

-puedes considerarlo los múltiples mundos con múltiples variedades de cambios consecuentes a todas las decisiones tomadas por todas las criaturas del pasado y el futuro, una realidad puede nacer de si decides afrontar una decisión o si decides no tomarla, si apruebas algo o si no lo apruebas, puede ser desde una decisión sobre el fin o continuidad del mundo, hasta si decides caminar por el parque o no hacerlo, cada desenlace formula una nueva sub realidad…-

-…Cosmico…- fue el brillante argumento del chico dragón ante la charla sobre múltiples realidades

-como venía diciendo…- Ophis retomaba la charla -… todas estas son abarcadas por la realidad o existencia misma, pero este lienzo ha existido desde siempre…no… desde mucho antes de ese algo llamado "siempre" o eternidad…- ahora la peli negra tomaba un descanso para recibir otra taza de te de Akeno, esperando a que esta no desapareciese en un bucle espacial como paso con el anterior

-…un "siempre" o una "eternidad" nace del inicio de esta misma… y esta misma nace de la máxima destrucción…-

Todo el mundo omitió un palpitar de su corazón al escuchar esas palabras

-El Big Bang, como ustedes los conocen, es una teoría donde una masa de energía que nacio de la nada exploto creando el universo… ante de esa "nada" pudo haber existido una "eternidad" o un "siempre" puede que hubiese sido uno, o millones, puede que cuando finalice esta "eternidad" o este "siempre" existan millones de siempre mas o puede que ninguna realidad más llegue… todas estas realidades han sido finalizadas por una causa…-

-¿el apocalipsis? ¿el ragnarok?- comenzó a preguntar curiosa Rosewisse

-no… todos esos escenarios relatan el fin de la vida o el fin de las facciones, la mas drástica puede representar el final de la tierra, pero la vida universal no se vería reflejada por este fin, "origen" es sinónimo de destrucción de las realidades, toda realidad empieza y se acaba por que "origen" purgo esa realidad

-¿eso que tiene que ver con la mano derecha de Issei y la mia?- quien intervino ahora fue el ángel caído, sintiendo pánico de lo que podía significar ello, algunos ya habían captado a que iba el tema

-lo que está en la mano de ustedes dos, es la puerta de la creación, el acceso de "origen o creación" a esta realidad…- todo el mundo se alteró ante tales palabras…- no se qué ocurrió con ustedes dos, pero de alguna manera debieron haber roto el tejido de esta realidad y en el camino terminar de rasgar este tejido con alguna anomalía, se requiere bastante poder en una zona critica para haber logrado ello-

Issei y Raynare se quedaron estáticos

-una gran cantidad de poder, en una zona critica…- murmuraba la peli negra en shock recordando que tanto ella como Issei escaparon de la dimensión perdida destruyendo la capa que la sostenía con la einlanzer rampage totalmente cargada de la energía de ambos en todo su esplendor

-es probable que al hacerlo, sus formas físicas se deteriorasen, gracias a ello se firmó el punto de acceso de "origen" en sus manos, ahora lo que se requiere para abrir el portal es una cantidad masiva de poder que termine de desgarrar el tejido entre realidades…-

Todo el mundo estaba estático, ellos ya habían visto la crueldad de antiguas guerras y de situaciones con desenlaces apocalípticos, pero ahora se estaba hablando del final de la eternidad

-por eso te lo pido nuevamente Hyodo Issei …- Ophis centraba su atención en el peli castaño nuevamente -… no fuerces tu poder sobre tu mano derecha de nuevo, en algún momento esto provocara la ruptura final que acabe con esta "eternidad"-

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio, la situación era critica

-por ahora yo misma me encargare de vigilar a Hyodo Issei, ahora eres mi propiedad…- todo el mundo volteo a ver a la peli negra quien hablaba con total seriedad y neutralidad –no puedo asesinar a Hyodo Issei sin correr el riesgo de destruir todo más alla de la "nada" incluso el vacío que me representa puede ser destruido por "origen", eso es todo-

Por mas perturbadora que fue la charla, Ophis se mantuvo en su típica personalidad durante todo el tiempo, al finalizar simplemente siguió sentada en la sala principal observando a la nada, por su parte todos los miembros del clan Gremory no podían digerir lo que acababan de escuchar

* * *

Issei ahora estaba en la tina del baño principal de la casa, está llena de agua Tibia cuya virtud era no perder la temperatura configurada por los sistemas de la casa, el trataba de relajar su mente, pero era difícil hacerlo, no cuando su mano derecha era mil veces mas peligrosa que el apocalipsis mismo, el miraba con terror la mancha negra que estaba en su mano, recordando con enorme pavor como fue que estuvo a punto de disparar tal atrocidad contra Sairaorg en medio de su pelea, de haberlo hecho no hubiese acabado solo con el, si no que probablemente toda la existencia hubiese finalizado

-Ddraig, necesito que me hagas un favor-

_¿de qué se trata compañero?-_

-¿no puedes hacer algo para detener a esta cosa?- gruñía el chico mientras miraba su propio puño con desprecio

_He asegurado varios candados respecto al comando "puerta de la creación" tu Balance Breaker original no puede activar este dispositivo, pero debes tener cuidado cuando estés en modo "lost Paradise"_

-entiendo… ¿tendremos que restringir nuestra fuerza de ahora en adelante?-

_Para ser honesto… no lo creo, lo que ocurrió la última vez, fue una sobre carga en el sistema del Boosted Gear que se salido de control al sincronizar tus evil pieces con tu nuevo DNA y con tu sacro aparato, no es una situación muy común…_

Issei escuchaba con cuidado lo que decía Ddraig

_Lo que se presentó antes fue una anomalía que pocas o ninguna vez se va a volver a repetir, incluso si lo que dice Ophis es cierto, se requeriría de otro fenómeno como el de Lost Dimension para abrir el ultimo seguro de la creación, por ahora solo concéntrate en crecer como lo has hecho hasta ahora, no habrá problema si te mantienes con tu mismo ritmo_

Issei sonrió por lo bajo

-Gracias, supongo que eso hare-

Sin darle más cabida al tema, Issei salió de la tina dispuesto a tomar una noche de relajante descanso, lo necesitaba, una cita interesante, una batalla de proporciones épicas, y una afirmación mas aterradora que todo ello combinado, el dia no pudo haber terminado de una manera mas explosiva

…. Si. Como no :v :v :v…-

Al abrir la puerta del baño, Issei se encontró de frente con la peli platino frente a el, esta tenía su rostro totalmente rojo, su cuerpo era cubierto por una chaqueta de amplio tamaño con una capucha con orejas de gato , la expresión de esta fluctuaba entre la ira y la vergüenza, los sentimientos de Issei estaban revueltos, mas que todo gracias a que ella fue la persona que mas fuerte golpeo a su pareja

-¿Qué… que quieres Koneko?- hablar fríamente no era algo que iba con el, por lo que sus amenazantes palabras solo salieron tartamudeadas, la mascota Gremory observaba al chico a los ojos totalmente nerviosa

-yo… yo necesito tu ayuda senpai…-

El chico se disponía a salir del lugar, pero la nekomata cerro la salida del baño con sus brazos, entrando ella empujando al chico violentamente

-¿se puede saber que te pasa?...- si bien estaba bastante enojado, para el peli castaño ver como la chica comenzaba a temblar mas violentamente ciertamente lo puso en estado de alerta

-estoy… caliente…-

Issei parpadeo varias veces, definitivamente la tensión debía estarle jugándole alguna mala pasada para creer que había escuchado eso

-¿disculpa?-

La chica se arrojó violentamente contra el peli castaño estampándolo contra la pared mientras ella lo sostenía de sus hombros

-¡QUE ESTOY CALIENTE JODER!-

El magnánimo grito se escuchó por toda la casa llamando la atención de todos los inquilinos de esta, Issei estaba molesto… al principio, ahora no sabía como responder ante las palabras de la mascota del grupo, esta frunció el ceño bastante molesta

-mira idiota, por la culpa de la loca esa no se que mierda me esta pasando, pero vivo frustrada, enojada, alegre, no puedo controlar mi maldito tono de voz y ahora mismo siento que estoy en ascuas "allí abajo" así que tu desagradable pervertido haz lo que se supone que presumes que puedes hacer y calma este ardor en mi…-

Mientras tanto mas abajo en la sala del grupo Gremory ambos seres sobre poderosos estaban sentados en la sala sin prestarle la más mínima atención al asunto que se estaba dando lugar en la casa, claro que el grito llamo la atención de Kumagawa chan

-mmm al haber borrado su lado Kuudere debió haber salido a flote su lado Tsundere…- pensaba la chica con su mano en su mentón y torciendo ligeramente su cuello -… no me agradan mucho las Tsundere, pero son mas tolerables…- Ophis miraba a la chica con cierta curiosidad

-¿Kuudere?... la peli azul miro a la diosa del infinito con una sonrisa

-es algo largo de explicar, y seria incomodo…- explico sonriendo

-entiendo…- ahora un silencio incomodo se plantaba en la sala de nuevo, si bien Ophis era un ser totalmente neutral y apagado en la mayoría del tiempo, Mizore si se sentía carcomida por esta clase de situaciones

-entonces… ¿te gusta el queso?...-

* * *

Mas arriba, volviendo al lugar de la acción se encontraba una peligrosamente caliente Koneko ya desamarrando su chamarra y dejándola caer al suelo, mostrando su cuerpo infantil desnudo al alcance del chico quien la miraba con ojos desorbitados

-…joder…- murmuraba entre sonrojado y molesto, la figura frente a el era la de una chica en desarrollo, pecho pequeño, cuerpo delgado, caderas que comenzaban a crecer y piernas que para ser una chica de baja estatura daban una buena pelea y daban la impresión de ser bastante largas y torneadas, de nuevo la chica arremetida contra el peli castaño empotrándolo contra la pared

-se que te gustan las tetas grandes cosa que yo no tengo… aun …- pensaba la nekomata haciendo hincapié en que su hermana mayor, Kuroka tenía un cuerpo exageradamente voluptuoso, ella tenia la esperanza de llegar a esas tallas también – pero al menos se que te podre montar a gusto-

_Ese incomodo momento donde una loli neko pretende violar a uno de los Sekiryuuteis mas particulares que ha existido, debo decir que esto de encarnar en varios humanos siempre me da unos cuantos buenos espectáculos_

-rayos, Ddraig compañero, ¿no me piensas ayudar?- clamaba Issei esperando que el temblor de sus piernas no hiciese caer la toalla

_No veo la razón, mejor me pondré comido y mirare el espectáculo… ¿no hay por ahí un mp3 para ambientar el lugar?_

-¡Voyeur traidor!- mascullo Issei para si mismo, ahora con gran salvajismo la peli platino trataba de retirar la toalla mientras que el chico con sus fuerzas retenía la tela que evitaba quedar totalmente expuesto ante la chica

-¡ya deja de contenerte Idiota y hazme mujer de una jodida vez!- la chica ahora soltaba la toalla y saltaba por las paredes del baño buscando el área mas minúscula para saltar sobre su presa y "comérsela" (disculpen el doble, triple significado)

-ya basta Koneko, no es momento para estar jugando así…- proclamaba Issei mientras utilizando sus agudos reflejos eludía cada salto mortal de su oponente

-me importa un bledo, siempre estas prendado a todas las chicas de la escuela y también a Buchou y las demás, no te vengas a hacer el poco hombre senpai diciéndome que no es momento, estoy segura de que tengo buenas piernas y buen trasero aunque mi cuerpo sea pequeño – ahora la chica no le bastaba con tratar de arrojarse en forma de llaves si no que también arrojaba fuertes jabs de derecha cada que tenía la oportunidad, tratando de no crear aperturas en su defensa, sus movimientos cada vez eran mas enérgicos y erráticos

-¡o es que como ahora estas con esa zorra de Raynare nos vas a abandonar a todos maldito infeliz!-

El chico tembló ante ese comentario, ahora haciendo gala de su nueva habilidad agarro el brazo de la peli platino y la estampo contra la pared esta vez el reteniéndola a la fuerza, inmovilizándola quedando ambos desnudos mientras la toalla de Issei luchaba por seguir en su lugar

-suéltame idiota, ni no me vas a violar al menos deja de mirarme con esa mirada de repudio…-

Issei agarro con mas fuerzas la muñeca de la chica mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ambos con bastante hostilidad

-¿acaso se supone que debo estar feliz? Atacaron a MI novia mientras ella no podía defenderse y de no ser por Xenovia ella no hubiese sobrevivido…- Issei hablaba con tal fuerza que la chica tenía que entre cerrar un ojo mientras sufría la arremetida

- ¡ es tu culpa Idiota…!- grito la chica totalmente molesta devolviendo la arremetida - …¿sabes lo que sentimos al creer que nos arrebatarían a senpai? … lo que sentí yo al creer que senpai seria arrebatado de mi lado por culpa de ella…-

El chico estrecho su mirada, pero era de eso mismo de lo que estaba hablando en el parque con Xenovia, las chicas actuaron por temor, eso no justificaba sus actos, pero el podía entender que todos, Raynare, Rias, Koneko, el mismo, eran parte del mismo protocolo de actos sobre sus propios sentimientos

-no lo entiendo Koneko…- comenzó el chico ya aligerando el agarra sobre las muñecas de la chica, esta aun lo observaba a el con ojos semi llorosos y labios temblorosos -nunca he podido entenderte bien, a veces creo poder ayudarte y que nos podamos llevar bien, y en otras me tachas del ser mas repugnante de la creación…-

Con su inteligencia un tanto mas alta ahora como demonio ángel caído, el buscaba en el folder de sus recuerdos todos los momentos con la nekomata, la mas cruel y fría con el, el entendía que ella tenía un pasado complicado y por ende su personalidad, pero mas alla de eso, mas alla de los pequeños acercamientos que tuvieron ambos cuando Kuroka estuvo a punto de secuestrarla, no habían avanzado mucho en su amistad, ni si quiera se podían considerar amigos bien, la chica se sentó sobre la tina

Para la nekomata tampoco era una situación mucho más fácil

-la verdad es que senpai no me agradaba lo más mínimo, solo trate con el por qué Buchou me pidió eso, y también por las cosas del club…- comenzó la chica desviando la mirada y chocando su puño con su palma tratando de calmarse puesto que estaba temblando como una hoja - …pero con el tiempo senpai demostró ser una gran persona, siempre preocupándose por nosotros y poniéndose en la línea por protegernos…- continuaba la chica esbozando una sonrisa

-lo único es que senpai es un jodido enfermo maniaco sexual Pseudo reprimido…- Issei reclino su rostro en derrota, hasta que vio como la chica esbozo una sonrisa tremendamente perversa

-…pero en este momento yo…- y abriendo las piernas le dio al oji castaño una vista de la feminidad de ella totalmente deseoso de que el entrara en acción – soy una salida caliente también…-

Issei estaba perturbado, desde el encuentro de las chicas contra Mizore, la personalidad de koneko había cambiado radicalmente, el no había podido notarlo porque de ello solo había pasado un dia y ese dia el estuvo ocupándolo con Xenovia, pero ahora que lo veía con detalle, esa chica de ahí definitivamente no era la loli que el conocía, esta al ver la mirada confusa del pelo castaño, se limitó a cerrar su puño y a levantarse aparentemente enojada

-por eso cuando tu… grandísimo idiota te liaste con alguien que no fuera Buchou sentí terror, terror de que te alejaras de nosotras…- la chica ahora sollozaba aferrándose a la cintura del chico con el Issei en miniatura en modo mucho mas peligroso y poderoso que el juggernout drive -… no quería que la única persona que me defendió a capa y espada de mi propia hermana y que arriesgara su vida por ello me abandonara, no lo soportaría, ya no quiero ser abandonada por nadie-

Mientras los chicos iban en dirección a la puerta del baño, tanto Mizore como Ophis seguían en la sala principal, viendo televisión

-tal vez… dejarla en modo Tsundere no fue tan buena idea…- recalcaba Mizore chan como si supiese todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el baño

-¿modo Tsundere?- Ophis preguntaba intrigada mientras no quitaba la mirada del televisor

-algo así…- contestaba la chica levantando de la mesa un pequeño plato con unos cuantos cuadritos de queso en el -… dale rienda suelta a las cadenas de alguien que se reprimía y esta saldrá con mas problemas psicológicos que cualquier enfermo mental…- el análisis de la chica era bastante exacto, alegría, tristeza, enojo, lujuria, todo eso estaba recorriendo la mente de la nekomata en un pequeño espacio de tiempo donde el pobre de Issei tendría que sufrir todas las consecuencias de esta

-…entonces Ophis, ¿gustas mas queso?- la aludida lo miro sin expresión, aun así extendió su mano

-gracias… a mi me gusta el queso…- sin decir mas la peli negra llevo el trozo de queso a su boca, por su parte Mizore ya se acercaba a ella con ojos brillantes como estrellas y la abrazaba efusivamente

-…¿puedo preguntar que estas haciendo?...- para la diosa infinita era incomodo tener a la perdedora definitiva encima de ella como si fuese una mascota

-¿bromeas verdad? A ambas nos gusta el queso, ah… tenemos tantas cosas en común-… decía la peil azul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -… eso nos hace mejores amiga…- antes de continuar ya un rayo de color morado había perforado toda la sección craneal segando la vida (de nuevo) de Kumagawa Mizore

-no me toques…- continuo la peli negra volteando a ver de nuevo el televisor -… kenichi puedes lograrlo… kenichi puedes hacerlo…- tarareaba la diosa Infinita con su tono neutro mientras imitaba la presentación del programa de televisión

* * *

El peli castaño seguía en un estado de shock pasivo debido a las múltiples reacciones de su junior, la chica seguía ahí rodeándolo por la cintura temblando como una hoja después de decir varias cosas entre sentimentales y disparates sexuales, el pensó con detenimiento la situación, algo tenía que decir para salir de ese lugar totalmente puro… o al menos no tan dañado

-Koneko chan…- el chico puso su palma sobre la cabeza de la chica -… yo de ninguna forma las abandonaría a ustedes, es totalmente imposible para mi hacerlo…- la chica subió su mirada para ver que el chico le sonreía, esta seguía mirando con su mirada de enojo tembloroso la cual se convertía en una sonrisa de a poco -… si es cierto que Raynare y yo somos pareja, eso no quiere decir que me olvidare de mi familia, ustedes lo son todo para mi-

La chica reclino su rostro un tanto molesta

-aun así no me gusta…- ahora ella se paraba totalmente firme mostrando aun mas enojo en su rostro -… siendo así no vas a tocarme y joder que si estoy caliente, ¡puedo fritar un huevo sobre mi vientre por amor a los Maous!-

Eso era algo que también tenía pensando a Issei, ¿el cambio de personalidad de Koneko también le hacía ser así de… lujuriosa? La chica aprovecho el espacio de duda de su compañero y lo abrazo por la espalda, comenzando a pasar a su forma nekomata para alterar las sensaciones del cuerpo de el

-así que antes que todo tendré que violarte senpai…-

Issei sentia como las sensaciones de su cuerpo comenzaban a variar, comenzando a desaparecer la pena y la cordura mientras la de por si sobre humana lujuria de el aumentaba a paso agigantado, para su suerte

BBBBAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

La puerta caia de la mano de Rias Gremory y las demás chicas quienes observaban como Issei estaba de pie estático con la nekomata atrás de el abrazándolo por la espalda , si la reacción de las chicas del grupo Gremory seria normalmente preparar una serie de castigos contra el perverso violador, véase en este caso a un Inocente Issei, Raynare quien llego empujando a todo el mundo para ver a su pareja en tal situación hizo que su sangre hirviese de tal manera que el mecho de su cabello cambio rápidamente a un color rojo

-¡tu idiota…!- gruñía ella con un puño levantado cargando una explosiva lanza de luz -…¡¿Qué se supone que le pretendes hacer a la jodida loli del grupo?!- Issei estaba a punto de morir a manos del poderoso ataque de los celos del ángel caído, para su suerte y mala fortuna en lo que es una mezcla de varias situaciones que solo se pueden dar en historias aleatorias

… la toalla del chico perdió finalmente la batalla…-

Como una suave tela esta cayo dejando al mini Issei en modo "Dios de la guerra" frente a las demás chicas de la familia, y su propia pareja, Rias y Rosewisse se pusieron ciertamente rojas al ver a Issei al desnudo, Asia se desmayó de la impresión , mientras que Akeno y Xenovia simplemente sonrieron por lo bajo, la reacción de la peli negra fue algo que ellas no supieron entender, ya que esta bajo su mortífero ataque y en cambio se tambaleo de para atrás

-joder esto es fastidioso…-

La peli negra salió a paso agigantado del lugar sin que nadie la pudiese ver muy detalladamente, algunos estaban extrañados por su comportamiento, pero nadie jamás hubiese esperado que ella estuviese sangrando por la nariz con el rostro totalmente ruborizado ante la vista del pequeño amigo que tarde o temprano ella conocería íntimamente

-¡no es la gran cosa!- decía ella para si misma, si bien el torso desnudo del chico era algo que ella disfrutaba ver, ver la otra mitad del paquete completo ahora si la puso en jaque con su nueva personalidad semi pervertida

-¡ay mama!-

* * *

Ahora todo el mundo estaba en cama, Ophis estaba aun sentada en la sala viendo televisión mientras Mizore ya había desaparecido de nuevo como solía hacerlo, el resto del grupo Gremory estaba ya acostados en sus habitaciones, cada quien con cosas que organizar en su mente

-debes dejar de pensar en eso, ya se abrió el seguro, simplemente es ignorarlo por ahora…- dos de los miembros mas destacados del grupo estaban ambos en su cama, Issei quien sostenía a Raynare de su cintura mientras esta utilizaba su cabeza como pecho y lo rodeaba con su brazo, si bien lo último había sido ciertamente divertido, no podía dejar de pensar en el mal que el cargaba en su mano

-no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa, mucho menos mis amigos…- ahora Issei alzaba su mano extendiendo su brazo, se estreso al ver que la mancha ya no era solo visible en su palma, si no que una parte de esta ahora también se veia en su dorso, como si lo estuviese invadiendo de a pocos, la peli negra cerro sus ojos, extendiendo también la mano de ella sobre la del chico, dejando ver que ella también tenía ese mismo manchón ya igual de crecido que el

-Raynare… tu…-

-no importa, ya te lo dije antes ¿no es así? Tu y yo estamos solos en esto, estamos solos, pero al menos estamos juntos, no tienes por qué cargar con esto tu solo-

Ahora la peli negra bajaba la mano del chico y la rodeaba sobre la misma cintura de ella, obligándola a que se quedaran viéndose de frente a nada de distancia

-no me agradan en lo mas mínimo los Gremory, de hecho entre más pronto te aleje de esta basura, mas alegre estaré…- Issei entendía las palabras de la chica por lo ocurrido hace poco menos de un dia, sin embargo ella seguía sonriendo -… pero si lo que quieres es saber que ellos estarán bien… bueno, eso es otra cosa-

Sin decir mas ambos sellaron en un rápido beso ante de permitirse dormir en brazos el uno del otro, era oficial incluso para Issei, estaba en un problema que solo el y la caído podían manejar, solos en el mundo, pero… solos pero juntos

**final capitulo 11**

**Omake, haciendo amigos parte 1**

dias atras en el riguroso entrenamiento de Issei acargo del líder de grigory en las vegas

-sigo preguntandome azazel sensei, ¿esta es la manera correcta de entrenar?- ambos hombres estaban en un sauna relajandose mientras cubrian sus cuerpos desnudos con solo una toalla

-es en serio, asi es como vivimos los angeles caidos, ¿sabes que? lanza un rayo de luz sobre ese carbón y veras que si es asi...- un tanto aburrido Issei señalo con su dedo el carbón mientras un pequeño circulo magico disparaba a la piedra haciéndola rebotar al agua, cosa que provocaba mas vapor, la reaccion fue igual para los sujetos que estaban en el sauna

-vaya, esto si ayuda a relajarse...- comenzo el lider de Grigory suspirando

-cierto, muy cierto, creo que dejare de cuestionarlo por ahora sensei...- suspiro Issei recostándose como si fuese una babosa

-¡APA!-

al lado de ambos angeles caidos, un hombre bastante bronceado de mas de dos metros todos cubiertos de músculos hacia una expresión de alegría estilo emoticon ( :D ) exactamente asi, obviamente ambos voltearon a observar al enorme ser

-vaya, ¿desde cuando el esta aqui?- murmuro Issei siendo que el gigante ser escucho que era mencionado

-¡¿APA?!- ahora el con una sonrisa emoticon se señalaba a si mismo

-no te preocupes Issei, el es un viejo amigo, se llama Apachai Jopachai, pertenece a otra serie distinta...- ahora Issei observaba al enorme ser mientras algo que no terminaba de entender se procesaba en su mente

-¿otra serie?-

-olvida eso por ahora- decia el mechi dorado alzando la mano despectivamente -oye apachai, haz lo tuyo...- emocionado el gigante moreno con enorme fuerza golpeo el talon de su pie contra el piso, el impacto hizo que uno de los carbones entrara al agua generando mas vapor

-¡WOOOOO!- exclamo el peli castaño impresionado -¡eso fue increíble!- estrellas y ojos como focos se posaron en los ojos del gigante quien se extendia su puño ferozmente sacando una ráfaga de aire

-¡orale!- solto el castaño asustado ante ese poder, obviamente el gigante comenzaba arrojando golpes hacia adelante

-no, espera Issei, no lo alientes...- el mechi dorado trataba de parar a ambos, pero ya el pandemonio se habia desatado

-¡APA, APA, APA , APA, APA, APA, APA, APA!-

cada vez que el gigante moreno decia su grito de guerra avanzaba con sus puños violentamente hacia adelante, la pared del sauna, la pared del corredor, ni si quiera los muros externos del lugar pudieron parar su arremetida, de un momento a otro el gigante ser se habia perdido en el horizonte lanzando puños

-¿que... se supone que fue eso?- preguntaba Issei extrañado por la escena-

-no lo se pero...- azazel observaba la destruccion que acababa de quedar con cierto panico -... nos largamos de aqui antes de que nos peguen el arreglo de este lugar, sin decir mas un circulo magico aparecio en los pies del angel dejando solo en el lugar a Issei-

-¡SENSEIIIII!-

**Final Omake**

bueno, fin del cap, del omake y de muchas otras cosas que dan lata mencionar, asi que utilizare mis ultimas fuerzas para mencionarles dos cosas a mis queridos lectores

1. Kumagawa mizore chan, no es un personaje original mio como algunos dicen (todos abren los ojos asombrados, unos se desmayan) tecnicamente ella esta inspirada en Kumagawa Misogi, antagonista de uno de los arcos de la serie Medaka Box, bastante buena, personalmente la recomiendo, ya si algunos quieren hacerse a la idea de como es el personaje realmente, incluyendo sus poderes y expresiones pueden googlear kumagawa y eso automaticamente los disparara a las escenas de aquel jodido personaje que personalmente esta muy arriba en mi ranking personal de personajes favoritos

2. este fic como han leido, es de tipo romance, por lo que pensandolo con calma, no puedo hacerlo mucho mas largo sin perder el rumbo, cocsa que muchos no queran a largo plazo, por lo que este fic tendria otro caps antes de acabar, para aquellos que les gustan los fics ya largos y un poco mas con accion, recientemente empeze otro fic, (tragedia de dos hermanos) otro de highschool dxd el cual si pretendo hacer algo largo y con una faceta un tanto mas oscura, pero ojo, ¿un overpowered Issei? eso esta muy visto en los fic en ingles ¿un Issei malvado o frio?mmm neeee, no pega mucho con el termino "Issei" asi que la figura de mi fic esta vez sera

.. un Issei antagonico, casi un villano en la historia...-

a todos mis lectores mas fieles les recomiendo que pasen por mi eprfil y busquen ese fic, total como dije, ese sera el fic que tendria como 60 o 70 capitulos con una tematica un tanto diferente, eso si, si alejarse del estilo de Highschool DXD

sin decir nada mas, se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño, hasta la proxima


	12. el señor de la guerra parte 1

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**tambien cabe anotar que medaka box tampoco me pertenece (si gracias shinjiesbostero por recordarmelo) asi que deja de inflarme la bolas, aunque gracias por el dato**

**CARLOS: jajajaja disculpame, empeze universidad asi que entre ella y el trabajo, el tiempo fue muy ****escaso**

**PAULOSER123456: tratare, lo prometo**

**MRNBA: PD 1: no pasa nada socio, son cosas que la vida, ahi sigo jugando pero a mucho menor ritmo que antes P2: oh si, estuve contemplando eso un largo rato, creeme que si P3: de hecho si, pese anotar eso, no se por que fui tan animal de no hacerlo (se va llorando a un rincon)**

**ROY4: si, eso mismo, demasiada internet por hoy (creo que me plagiare esa idea)**

**FATEBURN: ¿te conozco de mi universidad hermano? tengo un amigo que siempre es igual de pocas palabras, no me sorprenderian si son el mismo**

**FELI415: contemplare la idea mientras me tomo un coctelini... :v :v :v**

_Era tan dura  
Como la piedra de mi mechero  
Me asaltan dudas  
De si te quiero  
Eres tan fría como el agua  
que baja libre de la montaña._

Y no lo entiendo  
Fue tan efímero  
el caminar de tu dedo en mi espalda dibujando un corazón  
Y pido al cielo que sepa comprender  
Estos ataques de celos  
Que me entran si yo no te vuelvo a ver.

Le pido a la luna  
Que alumbre tu vida  
Que la mía ya hace tiempo que ya está encendida.  
Que lo que me cuesta  
Querer sólo al rato  
Mejor no te quiero será más barato  
Cansado de ser el triste violinista que está en tu tejado.  
Tocando pa' inglés siempre desafinado. 

Melendi: un violinista en tu tejado

nota: joder, nunca una cancion fue tan de la mano con un capitulo :V

**capitulo 12: el señor de la guerra parte 1: desprecio**

Hacía rato ya había empezado el nuevo dia, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y en el mundo humano todo el mundo disfrutaba de una muy amena jornada estudiantil donde todos los chicos disfrutaban de su no clase, simplemente tonteando en hora de clase como lo haría cualquier otro chico cuyo profesor decidió no aparecer po razón

-eeehhhhhhh…- un pesado suspiro retumbo en el salón, todo el mundo estaba alegre, excepto el enemigo público de todas las mujeres de la escuela quien tristemente era el único que tenía un libro firmemente agarrado entre sus dos manos

-Issei sama, recuerde que la parte escrita de la prueba tiene bastante prioridad…- atrás del chico con varios libros también en mano Ravel, la hija del clan fénix ayudaba al joven demonio emperador de los pervertidos a su prueba de los siguientes días, una la cual se había enterado recientemente debido a las contrariedades cotidianas como que el dragon del infinito te tenga vigilado hasta cuando vas al baño y también otras tantas como que la única criatura que puede pelear con ella mano a mano fuera del gran rojo también te vigilase hasta cuando vas al baño

-lo se, pero joder…- gruñía el chico trastabillando sus dientes en frustración -… son demasiados nombres, ni la tabla periódica tiene tantos nombres…-

-por favor Issei san, concéntrese…- murmuro la chica por última vez organizando la agenda del chico, ella llevaba poco tiempo de haberse interesado en los miembros del clan Gremory, pero con gran convicción y siendo típico de alguien de su carácter, no demoro en tratar de adueñarse de la vida del dragón rojo convirtiéndose en su manager, controlando su tiempo de comida, de producción de su serie y recientemente… de su promoción a demonio de clase media

Mas alla de cualquier sobresalto personal debido a los hechos recientes, intentos de asesinato a traición y peleas de dimensiones masivas en Topples, en el mundo demoniaco el impresionante avance de los demonios del clan Gremory era noticia en este pequeño y vicioso circulo, mas que todo el progreso de tres en especial, la hija del rayo, el portador de la espada sacro demoniaca y el dragón cuya nomenclatura especial aun estaba en discusión ya que no se sabía si era el dragón emperador rojo, el oppai dragón, el dragón caído o el dragón del paraíso perdido, entre otros tantos apodos que el chico podría tener… en fin, su progreso ameritaba que los chicos ascendiesen a ser demonios de clase alta… bueno, primero tendrían que pasar a ser demonios de clase media, pero era solo un pequeño escalón en la escalera del triunfo a la impetuosa meta de Issei de hacerse el rey del harem, peeeero como toda buena meta social, requiere aprenderse los nombres de los terratenientes y maous y antiguas eminencias que existieron hace miles de generaciones, y los nombres de sus primos segundos, y eso que solo haciendo referencia a la parte biográfica del tema, en pocas palabras, la prueba escrita para asunción de clase estaba más que jodida

-matennnme…- susurraba el chico cual plasta de gelatina en su pupitre con libro en mano

-vamos Issei sama, usted puede hacerlo, yo creo en usted…- era divertido ver a la chica de coletas rubias dándole animo al chico de esa manera, era incluso enternecedor

-oh no…- decía una de las chicas del grupo con cierto asco a la persona del castaño –el ya ha corrompido a Ravel chan… pobrecita, siendo que lleva tan pocos días…-

-algun día mataremos a este hijo de perra y las liberaremos de su Yugo…- decían los hombres mirando al chico de mala gana, este estaba tan aburrido centrado en su libro imaginario de porno que poco o nada de atención puso a las palabras que iban en su contra

-si, ya lo se, me van a matar para que no viole a Buchou etc, etc…- sin decir mucho mas el chico se levantaba del pupitre con una expresión aburrida en su rostro

-¿Issei sama?...- preguntaba la chica con cierta inquietud creyendo que aquellas palabras habían lastimado al castaño

-no te preocupes Ravel, si me quedo sentado viendo mas nombres mas tiempo siento que me voy a volver loco, saldré a darme un respiro…- decía el chico saliendo del salón, hasta que hizo un gesto de volver a mirar a la chica – por cierto Ravel, aprecio tu compañía, pero vuelve a tu salón, llevas poco tiempo aca y sería un problema si te metes en problemas por tratar de hacerme la vida más fácil…-

Sin decir mas el chico salió dejando a la rubia con una mirada aburrida en su rostro

-… pffff hacerle la vida mas fácil a usted es algo que me da alegría a mi Issei sama…- murmuro la chica por lo bajo dejando el salón, no sin antes retirar el hechizo que cubría a este, razón por la cual no muchos chicos humanos se inmutaran en lo más mínimo de escuchar a dos adolescentes sobre los personajes mas reconocidos de los 72 pilares

* * *

El dia avanzaba, sin que los demás estudiantes lo persiguiesen para lincharlo, la escuela era un lugar hasta agradable, tranquilo, quizás porque la causa mas reciente de destrucción, desorden y terror absoluto simplemente estaba sentada en una escalera junto a Raynare y a un aparentemente desconsolado Saji quien despedía una estela de aura negativa en todo su alrededor, una tan densa que podría hacer que el mismo hades desease cortarse las venas y escuchar música de my Chemical Romance durante toda la noche, si bien era extraño ver esa escena para Issei, el ver como la nueva y peligrosa estudiantes se adaptaba tranquilamente a la vida estudiantil era ciertamente incomodo, mas después del pequeño análisis hecho por el líder de Grigori

_Azazel había aparecido en la residencia Hyodo un día después del incidente de la pelea contra Ophis, después de explicar el porqué de esta reunión y cómo fue que esta se adelantó a lo planeado, se quedó largo rato encerrado a solas con la perdedora definitiva en la cocina, más precisamente en el mesón, pasados unos cuantos minutos incomodos, Issei decidió unirse a la fiesta, después le siguieron el resto de los miembros del club_

_-ah, hola chicos…- decía la peli negra con su típica presencia contraproducente, por su puesto Rias ignoro el amistoso saludo de la chica mirando al líder de los ángeles caídos con una expresión interrogante y molesta_

_-¿y bien azazel, como nos desharemos de ella?- a la peli negra no le molestaba la hostilidad en su contra, el mechi dorado simplemente sonreía_

_-no podemos hacerlo, ella puede acabar con nosotros en este instante si lo desea…- todo el mundo trago saliva pesadamente_

_-¿entonces que haremos?...- preguntaba ya Asia un poco aterrada por lo que vio hacia unos instantes, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, azazel extendió su copa a la perdedora definitiva quien simplemente se limitó a llenarla con licor_

_-pues fácil, no haremos nada, ¿para que tratar de pelear contra alguien que es inmortal no es asi mizore chan?...-_

_-cierto, el planteamiento suena bastante estúpido…- contestaba la chica sonriendo ampliamente mientras ella se servía jugo de naranja, cosa que llamo la atención del mechi dorado_

_-¿no vas a beber ron?...-_

_-no, para nada, soy menor de edad azazel sensei…- respondió la chica alegremente_

_-buena chica…- suspiro el ángel acariciando la cabeza de la peli azul, todo el mundo observaban inquietos como el líder de grigory se había hecho amigo de la chica en tan poco tiempo_

_-es una solución algo inteligente…- murmuro rosewisse llevando la mano a su mentón…- no podemos herirla y en cambio ella puede acabar con nosotros en nada si asi lo desea, pero pese a eso, nunca ha atacado a ninguno de nosotros sin que antes nosotros tratáramos de atacarla… Mizore chan, ¿estás bien quedándote asi con nosotros…?-_

_-claro…- respondió la chica alegremente –Issei onii chan tiene algo interesante en su mano derecha, me quedare el tiempo necesario para ver si ese "origen" es lo que estoy buscando…-todo el mundo agrio el gesto, pero de una u otra manera lograron entenderlo, habían dos nuevas inquilinas en la casa, peligrosas inquilinas_

_-¿y te haces llamar líder de una facción?...- murmuro evidentemente molesta akeno_

_-no hemos sobrevivido por lanzarnos a la pelea a cada situación que hemos encontrado, de hecho ser líder se trata de saber cuándo actuar y cuando no…- las mujeres Gremory se alejaron lentamente dejando solos a los dos seres mientras la chica miraba con cierta confusión al mechi dorado_

_-sensei…¿Por qué les desagrado a las demás…?- esto llamo la atención de Akeno quien volvió sin disimular su molestia contra la chica_

_-eso es Mizore chan porque peleaste contra ellas y les quitaste algunas cosas, así que se buena chica y dale de vuelta a Akeno y a Koneko lo que les quitaste…-_

_-no puedo…- la amplia sonrisa de la chica fue una evidente ofensa para la hija del rayo_

_-¿Por qué no puedes devolvérselo mizore chan?-_

_-facil…- respondió la chica alzando un dedo de su mano –todo lo que es destruido por all fiction se vuelve eso mismo, ficción, en pocas palabras algo que jamás existió, no puedo volver algo que no existe, no soy omnipotente…- Akeno se sintió mas destruida de lo que ya lo estaba, por ende no fue sorpresa que quisiera acercarse a la chica y asesinarla por la espalda, pero la mano en el hombro de parte del peli castaño la hizo detenerse_

_-¿Issei…?- el chico poco había hablado con ella desde el asunto con Raynare, pero la expresión tan triste que ella tenía en su rostro era algo que el tampoco podía ignorar_

_-por favor Akeno… se cómo te sientes, pero por ahora tratemos de pensar con cabeza fría…- murmuraba el chico por lo bajo mirando a ambos seres de reojo –puede que no lo parezca, pero sensei nos esta salvando a todos en este momento, por favor, trata de entender lo delicado que es esto…-_

_Akeno abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, en parte lo que Issei estaba diciendo era cierto, el líder de Grigory se estaba jugando su cuello contra la persona psicológicamente mas inestable de la existencia_

_-aun así…- comenzaron a correr lágrimas de sus ojos color sangre -…yo… mi ser…- un abrazo amplio y masivo retumbo el ser de la peli negra_

_-no importa…. Así Mizore diga que tu mitad ángel ya no existe, buscaremos la forma de reponerla y de recuperarla, se cuán importante es para ti esto…- la mujer dejo correr lagrimas con toda libertad aferrándose al abrazo_

* * *

Gracias a ello, de una manera u otra Mizore se había hecho parte del grupo Gremory, así muy por la superficie, esta no dejaba de perseguir a Raynare quien tratando de hacer una cantidad inimaginables de amagues, no pudo deshacerse del aparente estorbo, limitándose simplemente a dejarla ser, la chica de cierta manera era mejor tenerla cerca, era aterrador hacerlo, pero era mejor tenerla cerca

-¿saji?... por amor de los Maous compañero, te veo bastante mal…- el aludido alzo la mirada para ver al castaño, si quiera una sonrisa pudo dedicarle

-joder Issei, es solo… que estoy nervioso, yo… yo…-

Le temblaban las manos mientras trataba de hablar y de un momento a otro de estar en modo centrifugado volvia a su estado pésimo de animo

-¿puedo preguntar que ocurre?...-

-es fácil, después de unos cuantos días ya de trabajo conjunto, parece que este perdedor está "listo" para poder confesarle sus sentimientos a su ama…- comenzó Raynare suspirando con brazos cruzados…- aunque esto no parece prometedor…-

En efecto, si bien el peli dorado tenia siempre una iniciativa respecto a todo lo que tenía que realizar, era igual o muy poco inferior respecto a la perversidad comparado con Issei, al parecer el tema de declarársele a una chica era un Tabú para el, la sola reacción de su ama podría acabar con el en un instante

-hermano… ¿tengo miedo, y si Kaicho me rechaza y me comienza a odiar?-

-es algo que tienes que hacer…- comenzó Raynare viéndolo despectivamente con la mirada por arriba de los hombros -… estas asustado, eso se entiende, pero si no se lo preguntas ahora, te vas a arrepentir mucho mas adelante, cuando sea tarde, al menos si preguntas ahora y fallas, no te podrás arrepentir de nada, su relación no ha sido mucho mas que la de una ama y su siervo… alégrate, puede que al menos ahora deje un suspiro en ti…-

Ahora es Issei el que trataba de intervenir

-es cierto hermano…- el se paraba al lado de la peli negra quien tomaba su brazo amorosamente -…no tienes ni idea la cantidad de problemas que tuvimos Raynare y yo antes de estar como estamos ahora, digo, ella trato de asesinarme a mi… tres veces o mas, al final solo es de hablar con el corazón en la mano…-

Una gota de sudor despectiva bajo por la nuca del peli rubio mientras observaba a la pareja

-sabes, si lo haces sonar así de estúpido, hasta yo tengo esperanza…-

Sin decir mucho mas se levantó del suelo, se arregló el uniforme y con una convicción un tanto renovada por el intento mas triste de ánimo de sus amigos, tomo una bolsa con una caja de chocolates y unas flores pulcramente arregladas

-vaya, viene preparado…- murmuro Issei mientras el estela depresiva del chico mermaba en una un tanto mas optimista

-pues le he estado dando concejos durante una semana…- continuo Raynare dejándose un pequeño suspiro en la marcha -… bueno, ahí lo interpreto a su manera, no esta tan mal…-

-esto sera… interesante…- finalizo Mizore llevando una patata de una bolsa a su boca

-¿esperen…- si Saji ya habia comenzado su marcha hacia su tan anhelado destino, ver a los tres caminar tras el lo perturbo un poco -¿van a venir conmigo?-

-supongo…- respondió Raynare algo despectivamente –si dejamos que vayas solo te orinaras en los pantalones en frente de Sona Sitri… si bien es algo malo creo que sería algo divertido de ver…-

-Bruja…- murmuro el peli dorado por lo bajo caminando

* * *

La comitiva del dragón negro emperador de los impotentes en el amor llego a su destino, parada debajo de un árbol de la escuela se encontraba la líder de Sitri aparentemente molesta, había llegado la hora final para el chico, esta al verlo acercarse, en la superficie de manera segura y determinada, pero por lo bajo temblando de miedo con una caja de chocolates y unas flores hizo que ella suspirara

-ni lo intentes Saji, ya te lo he dicho antes, prefiero no…-

-esta vez vengo hablando en serio…- la peli negra de gafas abrió sus ojos como platos al ver al mechi dorado seguía con su misma convicción, esto llamo la atención de ella quien dejo de estar recostada en el árbol para pararse erguida mente

-Kaicho… no… Sona, puede que yo siempre parezca un idiota pervertido, algo tonto e infantil, pero si estoy aca ahora haciendo esto, con esto en mano, es porque he venido a hablar con toda sinceridad… realmente estoy enamorado de … ti, de mi ama…-

Sobre la marcha el chico dejaba escapar unos cuantos tartamudeos, por su parte la peli negra escuchaba todo con brazos cruzados y una expresión firme, ningún musculo facial se movió durante toda la declaración , eso obviamente no fue una buena señal para los tres chicos que estaban viendo eso, para peores algunos miembros del grupo Sitri comenzaron a aparecer también atrás de su líder, Issei, Raynare y Mizore no podían escuchar mucho de lo que se decía, pero supieron que todo llego a un punto culminante cuando Saji se acercó Sona y le dio el ramo de flores y los chocolates, todo el mundo estaba en tensión sobre lo que haría la peli negra, todos omitieron un palpitar de su corazón cuando la chica se agacho y dejo los obsequios en el suelo, a los pies del chico

-Sona…- murmuro el chico totalmente derrotado

-primero Saji, créeme que me siento halagada con este gesto, pero ante todo soy tu ama, no tienes ninguna clase de permiso de llamarme por mi nombre de pila, segundo , veo que has madurado un poco, realmente dijiste cosas que halagarían a una chica en buen plan, pero como pareja no te veo a mi lado, el ser miembro del clan Sitri corresponde una tremenda cantidad de responsabilidades que francamente no veo cómo es que tu…-

-yo puedo hacerlo…- susurro dejando que su cabello cubriese su mirada de lo inclinada que tenía la cabeza en frustración…- durante este tiempo he podido asistir en las cosas del concejo estudiantil de la manera mas eficiente posible, nunca ha habido queja sobre nosotros y…-

-no me interrumpas…- bramo la Sitri alzando su voz -… confió en ti para muchas cosas, pero cuando te digo que el peso de ser parte del clan Sitri es algo serio, es porque lo es, y no es algo que tu puedas manejar Saji…-

-¡¿entonces es eso?!- bramo un poco el chico alzando la voz, llamo la atención de todos, incluso de los fisgones al tema -¡¿es simplemente porque no puedo manejar los protocolos de un clan que no puedo quererte Sona?!... eso es infantil, muy infantil….- alcanzo a finalizar el chico secándose las lágrimas con su muñeca desnuda, aparentemente la peli negra no se vio mayormente perturbada por que el obediente Saji alzase la voz así

-lo siento…- dijo la chica volteándose para retirarse -… yo lo deje bastante claro antes, mi pareja solo puede ser un hombre mas inteligente que yo, eres buena persona Saji, en serio, mereces una buena chica, pero ser mi pareja conlleva mas peso del que puedes cargar… eres libre de abandonar mi clan si no te conformas con ser mi sirviente…- el chico cayo de rodillas al suelo totalmente abatido

-socio…-

De los arbustos salieron Issei y Raynare acercándose al peli rubio derrotado quien si quiera observaba nada, solo los dos regalos que había preparado para darle a la peli negra

-ya veo…- murmuro Sona volteando a ver a ambos adolescentes, a ambos los miraba con cierto desprecio, probablemente por el cambio de bando de Issei de dejar de pensar solo en Rias y quedarse con Raynare -…así que ustedes fueron los que le metieron esa idea en la cabeza, solo han conseguido hacer daño…-

La ángel caído observaba a la líder de Sitri con una expresión neutra, de momento no se le ocurria ninguna buena ofensa, ella habia preparado al peli rubio para que pudiese ser lo mas franco, y al mismo tiempo, lo mas maduro y dedicado posible para poder hablar de sus sentimientos, definitivamente las cosas que el chico habia preparado no merecían haber sido cortadas de esa manera, ella dudaba incluso que en su antigua forma de vida hubiese acabado de esa manera con un chico sin ser menos fría que la líder de clan

-supongo… pero este chico realmente ha hecho cosas increíbles por su devoción por ti, ¿realmente puedes cortarle las alas de esa manera solo porque no lo consideras "brillante"?- ambas quedaron viéndose en silencio un rato, la líder de gafas miraba ahora a Issei, inconscientemente el color de uno de sus ojos había cambiado a morado

-supongo que si, solo ver la decisión que tomo el estúpido de Hyodo Issei me confirma perfectamente que lo que acabo de decir fue lo correcto…- era oficial, Sona Sitri odiaba de sobre manera al dragón rojo por preferir a la peli negra antes que a su mejor amiga, sin decir mas, la líder de Sitri volteo de nuevo, para ver a Kumagawa Mizore frente a ella con un tornillo en su mano, ella rápidamente se puso en alerta, ya no había nadie del bajo mundo que no supiera que significaba esa chica y ese tornillo

-supongo que estas aca por lo que ocurrió hace unos instantes…- escupió Sona mostrando tanta compostura como era posible en una situación posible

-así es…- respondió Mizore con un rostro particularmente serio -… Saji kun es un gran amigo mio, pese a que soy una amenaza se acercó a mi con una sonrisa, es un buen tipo…-

-ya veo…- murmuro la peli negra molesta -… entonces, ¿Cómo no acepte ser novia de Saji vas a destruirme con tu extraño poder…?- la peli azul se acercó a Sona caminando lentamente, pero al momento donde ambas iban a colisionar, Mizore simplemente paso derecho de ella

-no hace falta…- susurro la chica volteando con su típica sonrisa sin alma -… no se puede forzar el amor, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde, así es la vida, no solo toca pensar en cómo se siente Saji kun si no en cómo te sientes tu, perder a una pieza tan poderosa como lo es el simplemente por que se enamoró de ti siendo un perdedor, ha de ser bastante duro, es triste cuando algunas personas no logran entender que son solo herramientas para un fin…- la chica hablaba sin ver la expresión de Sona quien aun estaba de espaldas

-pero así es la vida ¿no es así?, la chica ahora hacia desaparecer su tornillo y en cambio alzaba ambas manos alegremente -… digo, no tienes la culpa de que un chico de buen corazón haya visto mas alla de la posición de tu clan y haya deseado tener una vida feliz contigo, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera…- Mizore terminaba chocando ambas palmas con su rostro sonriente, la expresión de Sona no podía ser vista por ninguno de los presentes

-pobresita de ti mi estimada Kaicho, hay cosas que no le deberían ocurrir a una mujer tan grácil, noble, buena y superior como tu…- continuo la peli azul echando leña al carbón

-… te debes estar sintiendo la persona mas desafortunada del mundo en este momento…- concluyo mizore esta vez con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía que lloraría de felicidad

-… así es…-

Respondió la Sitri casi en un susurro, susurro que libero un pandemonio en el lugar donde cada árbol, cada muro, cada arbusto del lugar estaba horriblemente perforado por tornillos gigantes de todos los tamaños, ningún tornillo había tocado carne alguna, aun así, la escena tenia tal pinta desgarradora que parecía haber caído el infierno sobre la tierra

-¡es una lastima!- la perdedora definitiva ahora alzaba las manos de manera tan exagerada como si estuviese haciendo una presentación de si misma a los cuatro vientos, simplemente mirando con una sonrisa torcida, difícilmente se podría sentir rastro de alegría o satisfacción en su gesto -¡incluso si piensa que eres tan endemoniadamente desafortunada, siéntete libre de venir a mi mundo!...-

La peli negra retrocedió asustada ante tal visión, era casi como si el mundo se hubiese convertido en un cementerio de tornillos, ahora la chica pasaba de su exagerada expresión corporal a simplemente hacer una avenía en dirección a la peli negra

-¡te enseñare que la verdadera desgracia no tiene fin, me encargare de atornillártelo hasta los huesos, lo tuyo es simplemente que eres una traidora a tu propio modo de vida, siéntete superior por ahora Sona Sitri, normalmente los personajes de segunda como tu son utilizados como la moraleja de las fabulas!-

Sin decir mas, todo el pandemonio así como la misma peli azul habían desaparecido del mapa, dejando estatica a una Sona Sitri quien para sorpresa de todo el mundo, también comenzó a retirarse, de una manera mucho menos artística e impactante por su puesto, algunas chicas del sequito de ella fueron a apoyar a Saji quien durante todo el tiempo simplemente se quedó con una mirada vacia en su rostro, tanto Issei como Raynare también fueron a socorrerlo, acababan de ver a un buen hombre destrozado moralmente

-Sanji san…- comenzaron algunas chicas del clan Sitri tratando de animarlos, pese a las miradas de rencor en su contra Issei continuo acercándose a el, ayudándolo a levantarse, Raynare se puso del otro lado apoyándolo también

-lo siento hermano, a veces las cosas no se dan como deben…- murmuro Issei bastante avergonzado por lo ocurrido

-no importa…- susurro Saji ya volviendo más en si mismo -… supongo que era mejor recibir este baldado de agua fría más temprano que nunca…- ambos demonios ángeles caídos reclinaron su mirada a otro lado

-lo siento…- murmuro esta vez Raynare entre apenada y enojada -… supuse que la reacción de tu ama seria un tanto más humana, no espere que te tratara como te trato hace un rato…- los tres se quedaron en silencio, desesperado por lograr sacar a Saji de esa situación, Issei recurrió a vender su alma a su diablo personal, sacando su celular

-¿Issei?...- pregunto Raynare al ver como Issei marco un número y comenzó a esperar a que contestaran

-hola… azazel sensei…, si se presentó una situación que amerita el protocolo 2ª, si, también…- el chico hablaba en lo que era código ante sus dos presentes -…bien, se trata de Saji… bien… ok, parece que no habrá contratiempos, ya prepare lo necesario para mi prueba, creo que podemos darnos una semana…¿se puede?... excelente… nos vemos…- sin mas, el chico colgó sonriendo tontamente

-discúlpanos Raynare, se voy a llevarme a Saji a que se le haga un tratamiento especial en Grigory con el cual quizás pueda…- antes de continuar, vio como la peli negra lo enfocaba con ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y tanteándose el brazo con su dedo índice, como si estuviese aguantando algo

-sabes Issei…- comenzó ella tratando de disimular la ira que tenía en ese momento -… yo fui una de la que preparo los códigos de acción de azazel sensei, se perfectamente que significa un protocolo 2ª …- obviamente Issei trago saliva pesadamente, había sido descubierto infraganti

-así que lo que estuviste haciendo antes de la batalla contra Saiaorg Bael fue un protocolo 2ª…- el chico necesitaba escapar de ahí vivo de una u otra manera

_Socio, dile que estabas en un código 15ª, eso seguro la distraerá un rato_

-ok… para nada, de hecho nosotros estábamos en un protocolo 15ª…- el brazo de Raynare cayo del apoyo del chico, ahora si ella antes estaba enojada, ahora preparaba una enorme lanza de luz

-ok… si hubiese sido un viaje de descanso a las vegas, los entiendo… pero…- la lanza cargaba demasiada energía, estaba quemando el suelo -¡ ¿realmente te fuiste con azazel sama a un puto prostíbulo?!-

-espera… ¿Qué?...- pregunto Issei sin tener la mas mínima idea sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que lo noto…-¡Ddraig sucio traidor…!-

_Esa me la debías por lo de sucio Voyeur, eso hirió mi corazón de dragón…_

_-¡ _y una mierda traidor, mejor sácanos de aca por que nos van a matar!-

_Ok ok ok, démonos un empujón mutuo por la paz_

_OVERLOAD…_

Rápidamente el aura del chico exploto haciendo que la peli negra se tuviese que cubrir los ojos y pasara a una posicion defensiva, al terminar la masiva explosión Issei ya estaba en modo balance breaker ángel caído demonio aun sosteniendo a su compañero quien acababa de quedar cómicamente inconsciente por la explosión de energía

_OVERLOAD BALANCE BREAKER LOST PARADISE_

La peli negra ahora tenía un tic en el ojo al ver esa escena

-¡ tu jodido cabron no esperes que te dejare escapar ni aunque tenga que perseguirte por todo el maldito globo con tu maldita armadura super poderosa!- Issei se dio cuenta que ahora si valia verga

-rayos, arreglare esto luego, primero debemos ir con Azazel sensei…- el pelo rubio quien recuperaba la conciencia poco a poco se dio cuenta que estaba en una situación de peligro

-Hyodo espe…-

_¡FLASH RAIGEKI GALES!_

Ahora la armadura cambiaba de forma sacando alas y disparándose al instante como un haz de luz morada y negra, la peli negra salió detrás de ellos

-¡HHHHYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOO…!- el grito se perdió en el vacío del cielo de la academia

* * *

(Días después)

Después de lo que fue la prueba escrita mas dura en la vida del dragón rojo, ahora el se tenía que enfrentar a la siguiente parte de su prueba, esta era un tanto mas adepta a sus propias habilidades, la segunda parte era una exhibición de poder en un combate contra otro demonio que pretendía ascender a clase media

El lugar no parecía ser muy distinto a la arena donde el tuvo su pelea contra Sairaorg, solo que esta vez no los moverían del lugar para salir a pelear en otras dimensiones, su oponente era un chico de cabello rubio y ropajes finos azules, Issei lo observaba detenidamente analizando cuanto podía calcular con la simple magia de su mirada

_No parece ser una gran amenaza, no tienes que ir con todo contra el_

-supongo que si…- murmuro Issei por lo bajo, al rato una sonrisa simplona apareció en su rostro -…entonces vamos a practicar un rato…- ahora el chico chasqueando los dedos llamaba su guante mientras este ya comenzaba a brillar con intensa luz verde

_BOOSTED GEAR BALANCE BREAKER_

La armadura roja y morada no demoro en cubrir su cuerpo por completo mientras sus alas de demonio y de ángel caído se extendían

_WEISH FALLEN DRAGON SCALE_

El chico también se puso en posición extendiendo ambas manos preparando su magia

-¡EMPIEZEN!-

El oponente de Issei comenzó a cargar su magia preparando estalactitas de hielo que irían contra el chico, mientras tanto el dragón rojo comenzó a concentrarse extendiendo la palma izquierda de su mano al frente de mano que varios círculos mágicos aparecían a la espalda de el, una retícula de 200 círculos mágicos habían aparecido

-bien, hemos progresado en el progreso de la magia…- susurraba el chico, ahora su guante comenzaba a brillar

_Interesante movimiento socio, vamos a sumarle algo mas_

_Boost, boost, boost, transfer_

El brillo verde desaparecía del guante y se trasladaba a los círculos en la espalda del chico los cuales cambiaban a un color dorado con aura verde, mientras tanto las estalactitas de considerable tamaño ya iban en contra del chico quien las observo un tanto nervioso

_¡LIGHTSTORM!_

Tan pronto la armadura dio esa orden, de los círculos mágicos a la espalda del chico comenzaron a salir ráfagas de bolas de fuego imbuidas con la luz que ya era particularmente conocida en los ataques del chico, solo una de las cientos de esferas disparadas como proyectiles fue suficiente para destruir el tímpano de hielo que iba en contra del Sekiryuutei , las otras cientos menos uno bueno… no hace falta decir mucho, ya que cuando acabo el pesado fuego de artillería mágica improvisada, solo quedo el cuerpo del chico derribado en el suelo

-ganador del combate, Hyodo Issei…-

Al chico le cayó una gota de sudor, el sabía que su contendiente no era muy fuerte, por eso mismo utilizo un ataque que el acababa de improvisar teniendo esperanza de que no fuese muy radical

_Definitivamente deberías seguir con eso de ser el idiota definitivo, la moderación o las estrategias no son lo tuyo…_

-supongo que… tienes razón…-

* * *

-¡excelente chicos, felicitaciones!...-

Las palabras de Azazel resonaban por todo el hotel, no era para menos, la prueba de los tres chicos se habían enfrentado de manera correcta, cuando llegase el resultado era seguro que los tres pasarían a ser demonios de clase alta

En el lugar se encontraban todos los miembros del clan Gremory, una Ophis particularmente posesiva del dragón rojo, la fenómeno de la escuela bebiendo junto al líder de Grigory y para rematar el revuelto, ya habían llegado las visitas que azazel pretendía avisar antes de que todo lo raro que tenía que pasar pasara, en pocas palabras, ahora en compañía de ellos también estaba Kuroka y Le Fay

Issei descansaba sentado en uno de los mesones un tanto meditativo, el no entendía bien que era lo que hacían los miembros del equipo de Vali en ese lugar, supuestamente era para escoltar a Ophis en el tiempo en el que ella decidiese quedarse en la residencia Hyodo, pero como ella habia ido por cuenta propia, eso ya no sería necesario, ¿Por qué ambas estaban ahí?

No tardaron mucho en hablar, mientras ellas estaban en esa sección, Vali y el resto del grupo se encontraban en otro frente, luchando directamente contra otros miembros que al igual que ellos, pertenecían al a brigada del caos, pero que se estaban disputando un control interno, no, mas que eso, era que se estaba planeando algo realmente grande y peligroso

Por su parte, apartado de todo el grupo, Raynare observaba de reojo al dragón rojo quien pensaba con manos cruzadas, ella también tenía sus propias preocupaciones, o mas que eso, propios planteamientos, ella no captaba mucho aun de las jerarquías de los demonios, pero ser un demonio de clase alta podía darte disposición para crear tu propio juego de Evil Pieces, en pocas palabras, crear su propia tanda de familiares

Ella sonrió ante esa idea

Si bien la idea de que ella y el chico estuviese siempre solos y juntos, no podía negar, que tener sequito bajo el mando del dragón rojo, un sequito que lo alejara de los Gremory, sonaba bastante tentador, ella se molestaba de que la gente rodease al chico, pero esta vez, pensó en que ella misma también tendría que participar, ya que una potencial pieza estaba cerca de ellos, Kumagawa Mizore

Gracias a la presencia de Kuroka, se pudo entender que la pequeña Koneko, o su nombre real Shirone estaba pasando por época de celo debido a su naturaleza felina, nada que no pudiese arreglarse con un poco de senjutsu que la chica utilizo para poder calmar los estribos de su hermana

Durante esa tarde todo fue así, simplemente celebración y demás tonterías, una de las cuales apreciaba mas el castaño, por lo tanto cuando el aura del lugar dio un brinco atronador, supo que ese momento de paz estaría por acabar pronto, nada podia ser así de perfecto

-Nyan, parece que la cosa ha salido mal y Vali ha sido ignorado…- ninguno entendió bien las palabras de la peli negra nekomata, pero era definitivo, algo o alguien acababa de utilizar dimensión lost para dirigir el hotel a otro lugar, aquello solo auguraba malas noticias…

* * *

Evidentemente fueron malas noticias, todo el hotel acababa de ser cubierto por una niebla gris, toda la gente del hotel acababa de desaparecer, era oficial , se acababa de presentar otra situación crítica de batalla, esta se confirmó al ver que de la niebla aparecieron dos jóvenes, uno de ellos vestido con una túnica china y el otro con una gabardina negra, nadie del hotel salio, simplemente quedaron esperando en el vestíbulo hasta que aparecieron los dos miembros de la facción de los héroes legendarios

-vaya, parece que hay un gran número aca…- fue lo primero que susurro Cao Cao al ver a tanga gente reunida, al centrarse un poco mas, noto a dos de sus enemigos principales -… ese partido contra Sairaog Bael, fue magnifico, debo felicitarlos, Hyodo Issei, Raynare…-

Ambos estrecharon sus ojos, pero siguieron el juego

-vaya, es un placer recibir un cumplido del héroe legendario…- respondió sarcásticamente la peli negra, aparentemente resentida aun del incidente con el grupo de el

-¿puedo preguntar a que han venido?...- insistió azazel acercándose con un rostro de muy pocos amigos, no era para menos. Por su parte el héroe legendario apunto a la mujer de estilo gotico atrás de todos ellos

-hemos venido porque necesitamos a Ophis…- la aludida no hizo ningún gesto ante esa afrenta

-así que… ¿me necesitan?... puedo preguntar el motivo…- la diosa infinita hablaba con su tono monocorde, aparentemente fastidiada a su propio nivel de expresión, mientras hablaban Issei observaba al héroe legendario con una mirada hostil como pocas veces se podían ver en su rostro, razones sobraban, ese bastardo revivio a Raynare solo para volver a asesinarla frente a el, ahora mismo si bien habían otras cientos de razones, había algo que perturbaba al castaño y era el hecho de ver como el ojo de este estaba normal, el juraba haberle hecho trizas su ojo en su ultima batalla

-bueno, en cierta manera te necesito, pero tu como tal, eres innecesaria, he determinado que eres desechable Ophis…- la diosa infinita estrecho sus ojos

-interesante afirmación, es una lástima que no tengas con que sustentar tus palabras, no puedes asesinarme…-

El aludido extendió su lanza, de la punta comenzó a emanarse un brillo dorado el cual se enfocaba hostilmente contra la mujer

-en ese caso… vamos a probarnos…- sin decir mas, el peli negreo desapareció de la vista de todo el mundo y antes de si quiera entender que había ocurrido, ahora Ophis estaba empalada por su lanza de longinus mucho más al interior del hotel, mientras el preparaba una gran carga de energía sagrada

-destruye, lanza de los dioses…-

Tan pronto dijo eso, la lanza irradio una gran cantidad de energía que destruyo el cuerpo de la peli negra, tan pronto eso sucedió el cuerpo de la peli negra apareció de nuevo a un lado totalmente intacto, con la mujer mirando irritada al campeón de los humanos, el resto de los presentes comenzaron a llegar al interior del hotel donde Cao Cao pese al resultado, observaba bastante sonriente a los miembros del grupo

-¿si observan eso? Esto es Ophis, un poder tan superior al conocido que incluso la lanza suprema, el arma asesina de dioses por excelencia no puede hacerle nada, su poder es inconmensurable, pero es solo eso, poder, y ese poder puede ser comprendido…-

-jo vaya, tu y yo podemos llevarnos bien, tenemos el mismo concepto de poder…- ahora quien entraba en escena era Mizore observando al héroe con una gran sonrisa, el rápidamente estrecho los ojos en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa forzada

-esto es algo extraño, eres humana, pero al mismo tiempo eres algo distinto a un humano…- el recostaba su lanza en su hombro mientras se posaba la mano en su mentón -…¿Qué se supone que eres tu? Si se puede preguntar obviamente…-

-oh vamos, que un chico lindo como tu me pregunte por mi identidad me deja bastante nerviosa…- comenzó la peli negra temblando en su lugar actuando tímidamente, no obstante fue un comportamiento que cambio segundos después mientras ella cruzaba sus brazos y de sus manos se sujetaban dos enormes tornillos

-Kumagawa Mizore chan, un placer, también planeo asesinar a los dioses a mi manera…-

Ambos seres sonrieron, mientras tanto todo el clan Gremory cargaba su intensión asesina, mientras que Kuroka y Le Fay convocaban un círculo mágico especial

-así que es eso, debo decirlo, me tienes intrigado señorita Mizore…- continuo el peli negro mientras extendía las mano a la chica como una invitación -… veras, si eres humana y tienes mi mismo objetivo no veo por qué no invitarte a nuestra pequeña fiesta, demostremos que tan superiores son los humanos…-

-mmm por mi suena bien…- todo el mundo tembló, de momento pensaron que Mizore estaría con ellos, pero que se uniese a Cao Cao no solo era malo, era tremendamente malo

-¡No lo hagas Mizore chan…!- grito Raynare tremendamente preocupada, la peli azul observo a la ángel caído con una mueca de duda -… yo trabaje un tiempo para este bastardo, el pago fue que me apuñalara por la espalda, probablemente piense hacer lo mismo contigo…-

La peli azul se detuvo en su lugar, ahora enfocaba de nuevo a Cao Cao con una sonrisa

-lo siento, si Yuuma Onee chan me dice que no juegue contigo, no lo hare…- el peli negro chasqueo la lengua fastidiado ante eso

-entiendo, siempre es bueno que le hagas caso a tu hermana… pero entonces es una pena…- el aura del peli negro aumento radicalmente mientras de su espalda comenzaban a crecer siete orbes, ahora hacia entrada el balance breaker más silencioso y al mismo tiempo el más lúgubre

-entonces tendrás que desaparecer…- tan pronto el dijo eso, ya una tanda de tornillos que iban desde su muñeca hasta sus tobillos lo tenían incrustado contra la pared

-¡CAO CAO!- grito George mientras eludía los ataques de los miembros Gregory que ya habían entrado en batalla con el, si bien el héroe legendario estaba bastante herido, solo falto una serie de palabras para poder voltear la situación

_CHATSUKA RATANA…_

Uno de sus orbes brillo con gran fuerza, al terminar de hacerlo, Cao Cao estaba totalmente recuperado y los tornillos que lo tenían atado en su ser habían desaparecido, esto llamo la atención del líder de Grigori, ante la mirada inquisidora de este, el peli negro hablo con gran parsimonia

-el chatsuka ratana me permite destruir cualquier arma presente en el lugar en el que me centre y en el caso de que esta sea de un nivel inferior a mi poder, ahora entiendo que el poder destructor de ella no son que los tornillos destruyan la carne, si no el daño mismo que representan esto…- el la miro ahora con cierto desprecio –… a la clase de seres que tienen esta clase de poder de realidad alterada si quiera se le deberían considerar seres reales… ciertamente me inquietas…-

Ahora antes de que la batalla pudiese continuar, el círculo mágico que estaban conjugando Kuroka y Le Fay brillaba con gran fuerza, de este salio un personaje que no muchos esperaban ver ahí en ese momento, con su armadura blanca y azul, salía de ese círculo el vanishing dragón

-Kuroka, Le Fay, buen trabajo…- ahora este enfocaba con su mirada al guerrero chino – ha pasado bastante tiempo Cao Cao…-

-ciertamente, siempre es un placer verte Vali Lucifer…- ahora el peli plateado volteaba a observar en dirección a Issei , Raynare y Mizore haciendo un gesto de confusión

-vaya, hay cosas que si han cambiado, supongo que tengo que adelantar agenda mas adelante…- dijo el peli plata observando a una Raynare en vida, a un overpowered Issei mitad demonio, mitad ángel caído y a la extraña peli azul que aunque no expeliese ese aura sobrenatural típico de las criaturas mitológicas, definitivamente mostraba que era una criatura de cuidado

-supongo que si, cuanto tiempo Vali…- murmuro Issei sintiendo algo de enojo en su ser, no entendía por qué, pero el ver al dragon ingles le hizo sentir un ligero sentimiento de ira en su ser

_Lo pondré en términos que tu puedas entender compañero… tu nueva sangre dragón te esta pidiendo a gritos que vayas a patearle el culo tan fuerte como puedas, no te contengas cuando decidas hacerlo_

-Hyodo Issei…- murmuro Vali sintiendo también cierta hostilidad nata -… parece que algo interesante ha ocurrido contigo estos días, ahora luces un tanto mas… interesante…- el aura de Issei se encendía violentamente

-acabemos primero con Cao Cao, después ajustamos cuentas con gusto…- ahora Issei completamente preparado para la batalla se ponía su máscara para pelear, Vali hizo lo mismo

-por mi esta bien…-

Ahora todos los miembros mas poderosos del grupo de cada uno se encontraban frente a frente, Issei, Raynare, Azazel, Vali , Ophis y Mizore mirando fijamente a Cao Cao quien tenía a su lado a su compañero

-parece que es hora de hacerlo, aquí hay una gran cantidad de enemigos que merecen la pena para abrir la jarra del infierno- Vali estrecho sus ojos

-así que tu pretendes invocar al devorador de dragones aca, no era difícil deducir que tenías todo esto planeado, por lo cual yo mismo también vine preparado para todo…- cuando termino de hablar, un enorme círculo mágico apareció en el techo del vestíbulo del hotel, ahora de este mismo comenzó a salir un aura especialmente agresiva para Ophis, Vali e Issei, incluso Raynare pudo sentir algo de agitación ante eso

-esta sensación…- gruño Issei por lo bajo sintiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo crispaba salvajemente, no era para menos, al observar al techo vio algo que iba descendiendo del cielo, una visión como pocas hay en la vida

-¿Qué se supone que es esa mierda?...- gruño por lo bajo Raynare, del cielo descendía una criatura crucificada, totalmente restringida por enormes clavos en todo su ser, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo era de una serpiente, mientras la superior parecía ser la de un ángel caído, sobre su rostro cubriéndolo totalmente, unos sellos restrictivos lo asfixiaban mientras esta criatura lloraba lágrimas de sangre, azazel esbozo un enorme ceño fruncido

-Samael… la criatura que recibió todo el odio de Dios…- tanto Issei como Raynare observaron al mechi dorado quien nunca en su vida habia mostrado tal faceta frente a ambos chicos

-¿el odio de Dios…?-

-así es… esa criatura fue la serpiente que tento a Adan y a Eva, por lo tanto Dios libero todo el odio de su ser en esa criatura, torturándola de la manera que lo ves, tanto odio de una criatura como el… simplemente es inconmensurable, por lo que puedes ver, tal sentimiento convirtió a esta criatura en un mártir puro, incluso su sangre es el veneno mas puro para los dragones, Dios fungió sus malos sentimientos contra los dragones en consecuencia, esa criatura que ves ahí, es lo mas peligroso jamas creado, mas para dragones como tu…-

-sensei, pero eso…- Issei trato de hablar, pero la molestia en el rostro de Azazel se hacía más evidente

-lo que me molesta no es esa criatura, si no el por que esta aca, se supone que estaba sellada en cocitos, si esa cosa esta aca es por que hay un traidor en el régimen Griego…- después de unos momentos dejo salir un grito de molestia -…¡HADES!- (estas cosas pasan por hacer chistes malos de hades escuchando My Chemical Romance)

-eso no importa, Samael, haz lo tuyo…-

GLUP

Sin poder reaccionar a lo que acababa de ocurrir, todo el mundo miro donde estaba Ophis antes, ahora ella estaba encerrada en un cubo de energía oscura el cual estaba unido a la boca de Samael, el bloque comenzaba a compactarse poco a poco

-¡OPHIS!-

Ahora Kiba, Rias y Vali se arrojaban contra el cubo atacándolo con todo lo que ellos tenían, todos sus ataques, incluyendo la distorsión dimensional de Vali no funcionaban contra la maldición de Samael

-esto no funciona…- ahora todo el mundo enfocaba su ataque contra el peli negro, pero para sorpresa de todos, este se paro encima del monstruoso ser y apunto su lanza contra varios miembros, mas específicamente contra las mujeres

_ITSUTEI RATANA_

Una esfera de luz fue arrojada contra todas, solo Raynare pudo esquivarla por poco, ya que ella conocía como funcionaba ese ataque mejor que todos los presentes del lugar, lo que fueron Rias, Akeno, Kuroka y las otras chicas no pudieron activar sus habilidades para atacar, ni si quiera con las armas sacras

-¿pero que…?...-

-¡ustedes idiotas escóndanse!...- grito Raynare molesta -… una de las habilidades de ese idiota es despojar de sus poderes a las mujeres durante unos instantes…- ahora ella enfocaba a su enemigo, pero tan pronto como lo hizo una esfera de energía destructiva ya venía en contra de ella

_TORRE GALESA ADAMANTINA_

En frente de ella ya se encontraba Issei quien recibió el ataque directo del poder explosivo sacro de la lanza de Cao Cao, su aumento desmesurado de dimensiones y el poder de sus mixtura de sangre permitio que el saliera de ese super ataque solo con el brazo sangrante

-¡Issei!- sin decir mucho mas la peli negra comenzó a utilizar su twilight healling, dejando a ambos fuera de juego por unos instantes

-¡Vali, ven conmigo!-

-joder, solo quiero pelear por mi propia cuenta…-

Ahora ambos guerreros volaban en dirección a Cao Cao quien los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa

-una pelea mano a mano contra el Hakuryuukou y contra el líder de los ángeles caídos, definitivamente me consagrare si logro salir victorioso de esta batalla…-

_HATSUTEI RATANA_

Ahora el peli negro se levantaba de la monstruosa criatura y también volando comenzaba a intercambiar ataques rápidos contra ambos seres con armadura de dragón , los miembros de ambos grupos observaban impactados como es que el humano luchaba contra ambos super seres al mismo nivel, siendo solo eso, un humano, para sorpresa negativa de Azazel , el sintió como sus propios movimientos se hicieron bastante erráticos, como si algo lo estuviese deteniendo, hasta que finalmente algo malo ocurrió

SLASH

-GUUGGGHHHHH-

Ahora el estaba empalado en su estómago aparentemente confundido

-se que si peleo en igualdad de condiciones con ustedes me arriesgare a que en un momento en el que yo pierda el ritmo saliese bastante herido, por lo que en base a mi ultima falla prepare algo especial para ustedes…- muchos no entendían lo que decía Cao Cao, pero al ver su ojo se vio que este no era humano, tenía la forma del de una serpiente

-¡el ojo de medusa!- gruño Azazel antes de caer al suelo totalmente herido

-¡BASTARDO!- ahora vali se arrojaba contra el mucho mas molesto de lo que se le habia visto antes, incluso ahora atacaba con ataques cargados de magia los cuales Cao Cao no se inmuto al ver en su contra

_MALA ITANA_

los ataques mágicos de Vali desaparecieron del lugar

-vaya, así que el Hakuryuukou tiene aun fuertes sentimientos por el hombre que lo recogió de niño y lo crio, debe ser duro para ti ver como acabe con el en nada de tiempo, pero es una lástima, tus ataques pueden ser redirigidos por mi mala itana, entonces fue cuando Issei abrió los ojos tanto como pudo

-¿redirigidos?...-

De repente aparecieron los ataques de vali en dirección a Mizore quien estaba viéndolos totalmente indefensa

O eso aparentaba ella, ya que antes de que los ataques llegaran a ella, ya habían desaparecido en el aire, aquello molesto a Cao Cao

-pensé haber destruido tu arma…-

-en parte si, es cierto que manifiesto mi habilidad en forma de tornillos, pero solo es eso, una manifestación temporal, lo que destruiste ahorita fue una pequeña parte de mi manifestación…- la chica ahora hacia aparecer en el suelo varios juegos de tornillos en torno a ella -… no te lo puedo negar Cao Cao, pareces ser mucho mas que un simple personaje overpowered, pero…-

Extendiendo su mano, gran parte del cubo que cubría a Ophis perdió su dimensión, en cambio ella ahora aparecía arrodillada al lado de la peli azul, George abrió sus ojos como platos al ver aquello

-tampoco eres muy impresionante que digamos…- el peli negro enfoco a su compañero

-¿cuánto poder logramos reunir?...- su compañero sudaba pesadamente

-logramos reunir un poco más de la mitad de su poder definitivo, esto nos bastara por ahora…-

-¿la mitad de su poder?...- pregunto Issei impactado ante la revelación, en ello Cao Cao enfoco al chico con una sonrisa

-así es, de momento nuestro objetivo es absorber todo el poder de uroboros, y crear a nuestro Propio Ophis con ese poder, pero parece que el tiempo se nos acaba, no tenemos mucho poder para mantener a Samael en este lugar, pero parte de nuestro objetivo ha sido completada ahora, supongo que por ahora solo nos queda retirarnos…-

-espera…- murmuro Mizore con una sonrisa amplia …- se que eres un chico fuerte, eso no hace falta destacarlo mayormente, ¿pero realmente crees que dejare que te vayas después de humillarme así, no, no señor, créeme, que te atornillare en lo más profundo de tu ser el sentimiento de culpa, no me importa mayor cosa…-

Issei también se preparaba para seguir peleando, así como Vali, ambos dragones celestiales apuntaban su intensión asesina en contra de ambos héroes

-interesante amenaza Mizore chan…- respondió Cao Cao sonriendo -…¿pero cómo pretendes herirme o "atornillarme"? si bien parece que puedes deshacer el tiempo a tu alrededor, antes de que puedas hacer algo drástico destruiré tu concepto de poder…- ahora antes de poder responder Issei tenía preparado sus propios círculos mágicos a su espalda, mientras la chica con gran rapidez arrojo sus tornillos no contra ninguno de sus enemigos, si no contra la pared atrás de estos

-bueno, para ser mas exactos no seré yo quien te atornille…- ahora tan pronto los tornillos se agolparon en la pared el castaño ataco violentamente

_ALLTERRA LAIGHTING FIRE_

La masiva esfera de energía solar se encamino al peli negro quien rápidamente se movió hacia un costado, donde pudo esquivar el ataque del chico

-¡cuidado Cao Cao…!

SPLASH

El mundo se paralizo por completo, al voltear a mirar a su pecho, Cao Cao veía como una lanza ahora atravesaba su pecho, temblando poco a poco giro su cuello, al mirar hacia atrás observo no solo que la ángel caído que el mismo había revivido lo estaba empalando con la Einlanzer que el mismo le dio, si no que también de alguna extraña manera, el muro atrás de ellos había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado ahí

-tu…-

-Es fácil…- recalco Mizore alzando su dedo índice –eres rápido, eres hábil, eres inteligente, tanto que no podras comprender como seres tan inferiores como nosotros podemos preparar una estrategia, menos cuando yo puedo volver todo a la nada, eso incluye fácilmente los muros de un edificio, lugar donde estaría Onee chan preparando su ataque sin que tu lo notases en medio de tus ataques…-

-esto es por lo de la última vez hijo de perra…- gruño Raynare mientras cargaba energía a todo dar en la punta de su lanza

_ARC DRIVE FINISH_

Todo el mundo esperaba que la lanza brillara con fuerza y entonces Cao Cao explotara en cientos de pedazos a lo mortal kombat, fue una sorpresa ver que aquello no ocurriese

_Esta energia… es suficiente…_

Una pesada voz hablo haciendo eco por todo el lugar, tan pronto se dijo eso, se comenzó a sentir una nueva aura por todo el recinto

-¡KKKYYYAAAAAAA!-

La ángel caído grito de terror al ver y sentir como su piel , desde su rostro hasta sus pies comenzaba a desplazarse por el recodo de su lanza deslizándose hacia el interior de Cao Cao, ella trataba de soltar la lanza pero de alguna manera era como si esta se hubiese pegado a sus manos, por su parte el peli negro no estaba tampoco en una posición favorable, el podía sentir como la presencia de la lanza y la piel de la peli negra se apoderaba de su cuerpo, la nueva capa de piel se sobreponía con la de el, sintiendo como el invasor ser se apoderaba de su persona

-tu… maldito… esto no tiene lógica alguna…- alcanzo a murmurar Cao Cao antes de que lo último de su cuerpo fuese rodeado, tapando por completo su vista, cuando esta capa de "piel" termino de cubrir al peli negro, finalmente Raynare pudo soltarse de su lanza, cayendo pesadamente

-¡RAYNARE!- corriendo a toda velocidad Issei se apresuró a recibir a su chica antes de que esta cayese al suelo, al recibirla noto con terror como su piel ahora era terriblemente pálida y parecía estar quebrándose en varios pedazos, su cabello era totalmente blanco

-¡Issei!...- murmuro la peli negra haciendo fuerza para moverse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba –no me puedo mover…¿Qué es esto?...- aparentemente toda fuerza física de ella había desaparecido, ahora todos observaban con cierto terror como la extraña cosa que se había tragado a Cao Cao comenzaba a tomar forma en el suelo, ahora de ahí salía un cuerpo humano, un tanto mas robusto que el del antiguo héroe, su rostro era cubierto por un cabello negro y lacio el cual llegaba hasta la cintura, al levantar su cuello, ojos rasgados y profusamente serios enfocaban a la gente que lo veia, ahora el vestía solo un pantalón negro y unos guantes de cuero en sus manos, levantándose dejo ver su identidad

-cuanto tiempo sin estar aca…- dijo melancólicamente en un tono de voz bastante grave, ahora el mismo veia su pecho, aún estaba empalado por la einlanzer, extendiendo su mano, invoco de un espacio onírico una katana bastante larga con un mango rojo y dorado la cual era sostenida por manos fantasmas, Azazel quien estaba siendo curado por Asia miro totalmente anonadado

-¿Qué espada es esa?...-

No se sentía ningún aura viniendo de esa espada, ¿Por qué era custodiada en otra dimensión? Ya al sostener la katana en su mano, para sorpresa de todos, el peli negro trazo un arco de ataque contra la einlanzer la lanza de Raynare acababa de ser destruida, para misterio de todos, el pecho del nuevo ser no mostraba ninguna herida

-¡mi… einlanzer!- balbuceo débilmente Raynare al ver como la magnánima lanza que pudo contener su poder y el de Issei, acababa de ser destruida tan fácilmente, ahora el miraba la longino verdadera tirada en el suelo, para sorpresa de todos tomo la lanza y con su espada también la quebró en un ataque, al hacerlo la espada de el emitió un ligero brillo rojo y volvió a su modo estándar

-¡¿pero que carajo?!- grito George al ver como la longino mas poderosa de todas acababa de ser destruida sin mas… ahora el nuevo ser lo observaba a el con ojos frios

-¡¿Quién se supone que eres tu bastardo, que le hiciste a Cao Cao?!-

SLASH

Con una blandida de su espada desde el suelo, tanto el edificio como el mismo George acababan de ser cortados con un arco elegante y fino, la estructura del lugar comenzó a fracturarse debido a eso, ahora un brillo del cuerpo del humano, probablemente su sacred gear era absorbido también por su espada

-¿Qué esta pasando aca?- todo el club Gremory observaban también aterrados eso, ese humano acababa de hacer un daño horriblemente devastador al edificio sin si quiera mostrar ningún rastro de esfuerzo o incomodidad, ahora el humano observo a su ultimo blanco, Samael, sin demorar mucho tiempo ,este empalo a la serpiente con su espada, esta comenzó a gruñir de dolor mientras que ella y el cubo con la energía de Ophis eran devorados por la hoja de la espada, al hacerlo la hoja de la espada brillo azul antes de volver a apagarse

-ya veo…- finalmente volvió a hablar el enigmático ser -… así que este es el poder de los dioses, es interesante…-

-¡¿Quién mierda se supone que eres?! – grito Issei asustado y confundido por lo que acababa de ver, principalmente por lo ocurrido a Raynare -¡¿Qué mierda es esa espada?!- el aludido volteo a verlos sin mostrar ninguna expresión facial

-ya veo, ustedes dos son los de esa vez, esta bien…- murmuro el mientras materializaba una pequeña esfera de energía la cual fue arrojada a Raynare, al hacerlo la peli negra recupero el tono de su piel y de su cabello

-¡AHHHHHHH!- aspiro aire tan pronto como pudo, era como si hubiese estado ahogada hacia unos instantes, ahora estaba bien de nuevo

-esta bien, por despertarme les dire…- ahora el se acercaba a todos ellos sin ninguna intensión asesina –mi nombre es Lu Bu, soy el dueño original de la Einlanzer…- todo el mundo abrió la boca en sorpresa, especialmente Issei y Raynare quienes ahora ataban otros cabos sueltos en el lugar

-… y esta espada, es la espada real, la Masamune…-

Ahora quien quedaba impactado era Azazel

-es imposible…- la Masamune es un arma fuera de esta realidad, solo existe algo así en este mundo y es la perdida Avalon, la funda de la excalibur ya perdida en la tierra de las hadas…- el Ángel caído ahora estaba mas repuesto gracias a los poderes de Asia

-si quieres saber mas detalles de donde encontré esta espada, pregúntales a ese par, ellos deben saber mas sobre esto…- sin decir mucho mas el peli negro se retiró a la entrada del lugar

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?- pregunto Raynare molesta, si bien su cuerpo se había recuperado, la forma en la que lo hizo le tenía los pelos de punta

Han pasado siglos desde que estuve aca, quiero ver en qué ha cambiado el mundo, en una semana atacare al Inframundo, mejor estén preparados…- todo el mundo quedo estático ante aquella declaración

-¡¿Qué se supone que dijiste maldito cabron?!- grito Issei bastante molesto, ante esto el peli negro simplemente giro el cuello

-atrás de esta dimensión los esperan las fuerzas de Hades para acabar con ustedes, y uno de los antiguos Maous, yo me encargare de ellos, aprovechen esta semana para hacer las paces entre ustedes, después de ello acabare con todo…-

Sin decir mas el peli negro alzaba su espada en dirección a todo el grupo en general

_DIMENSION LOST_

Con una blandida de su espada, todos los demonios y demás en general desaparecieron del lugar, dejando solo al Guerrero volador quien vio con agrado a sus ojos como magos y shinigamis del ejercito de hades venían solo para quedar confundidos de verlo solo a el, a un sujeto que no sabían quién era

-la lanza de longinus, mi antigua einlanzer, el dimensión lost y el poder del infinito… debo ver que tan grande es el poder de la Masamune ahora…- agitando su espada un violento ataque en ráfaga destruyo gran parte de la dimensión artificial

* * *

En el mundo real ahora todos los miembros de Gremory y del grupo de Vali se levantaban del suelo, ambos estaban aun desorientados y confundidos, hasta que los hechos actuales vinieron a su cabeza

-¡maldito!- gruñían algunos mientras que Mizore simplemente se levantaba algo intrigada

-wooo, eso fue interesante…-

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, si habían entendido bien, ese bastardo de Lu Bu atacaría al inframundo con el poder de la espada real, no había mucho tiempo que perder, ahora el tenía la mitad del poder del infinito, esta era una situación de emergencia

**final capitulo 12**

bien, un capitulo interesante, articulador, revelador donde acabo de revelar al antagonista final de mi fic, supongo que algunos lloraran, sonreiran, pediran devolucion, etc, pero lo que cabe decir es que despues de este cap la historia ya cambia radicalmente como lo pudieron notar al evitar el confrontamiento donde Issei peleaba y moria, pero bueno, se que algunos son sentimentales y adoraran esa parte

tambien fue bueno meter un poco mas respecto a otros personajes como Saji y su triste lucha en el amor, cosa que se que muchos de ustedes sufren a diaro, algunos abandonados a su suerte en la friendzone, brotherzone y la mas temible, la facezone, asi que bustercall les dedica este episodio diciendo, fuerza muchachos, al final se puede, (habla por ex propia)

tambien solo me queda hacerle publicidad a mi mismo de nuevo, quienes quieran pasense por mi fic "tragedia de dos hermanos" si gustan un fic largo, diferente pero sin perder la esencia de DXD

sin decir mas se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño, hasta la otra


	13. el señor de la guerra parte 2

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**tambien cabe anotar que medaka box tampoco me pertenece (si gracias shinjiesbostero por recordarmelo) asi que deja de inflarme la bolas, aunque gracias por el dato**

**MRNBA: cerebro frito, eso me gusta juejuejue, tranquilo, no hay hombre o mujer que no haya pasado por eso, y si, el final del fic sera epico, pero aun no es el final**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: Lu Bu no pertenece a la trama original, pero todas las cosas sobre el se explicaran mas abajo, o siempre puedes googlearlo compañero y pues yo estoy como siempre, mis planes ni mis admiradoras han cambiado, yo lo decia era por que tu eras el de la masculinidad comprometida compañero no yo, al menos entretengase con su prima mientras yo sigo con lo de mis pelis :v**

**FATEBURN: gracias mi hermano**

**ROY4: neeee, tranquilo, no soy muy fanatico del sindrome de vegueta como para hacer esto en este fic, de eso nada**

_Before I knew you, before I saw your face_  
_Life had its reasons for keeping love away_  
_Spring turned to summer and summer then turned to fall_  
_Then came September, we began it all_

_Before I go, please know that I love you_  
_With all of my heart, my heart, my heart, is beating for you_  
_I want you to know that I'll be thinking of you_  
_Wherever I go_  
_Wherever I go_

spoken: september****

**capitulo 13: el señor de la guerra parte dos**

**adios a un amigo**

-Esto es serio…-

Habían pasado nada más tres días desde el incidente después del examen de promoción de los demonios Gremory, Sirzech observaba con una pose meditabunda lo que mostraban los videos, no sabía mucho sobre lo ocurrido en el lugar, pero era obvio que la situación se estaba saliendo de las manos

-nunca antes había visto algo como esto…-

Tanto el cómo su reina observaban en una pantalla como un sujeto de cabello negro hasta la cintura vestido con una gabardina y pantalones de cuero cuya arma era una espada larga y delgada masacro a los shinigamis enviados por hades y con uno de los antiguos señores demonios sin mayor esfuerzo, la razón era única en esta ocasión, aquello que ese sujeto portaba en su mano era el arma mas peligrosa jamás creada por criatura alguna

_REALITY FREEDOM_

Varios comandos eran dichos por el guerrero chino quien cortaba a sus enemigos con movimientos que eran imperceptibles, y los ataques que iban en su contra no llegaban a su ser, era como pelear como un fantasma

-Grafya, prepara a todo el mundo… no podemos ignorar este asunto…- ahora el satán de cabello rojo se levantaba de su silla, serio como pocas veces podía verlo su esposa

-entendido…-

* * *

Issei y Azazel se encontraban ambos sentados en una silla en la habitación actual donde se quedaba el castaño a dormir durante los últimos días, en cama se encontraba una dormida Raynare quien tenía el cabello gris y su piel poco a poco comenzaba a desquebrajarse igual que en la última ocasión cuando Lu Bu despertó, solo pasaron tres días para que ella volviese al estado desquebrajado del que había sido víctima cuando ataco a Cao Cao, evidentemente Issei estaba con su furia a todo dar, se sentía enojado y frustrado consigo mismo, había visto sin poder hacer nada como su novia se había visto sometida ante aquel extraño fenómeno que afecto a ella y al líder de la facción de los héroes

-si lo piensas detenidamente, este resultado es lógico…- murmuro el mechi dorado cruzando sus brazos con expresión meditabunda -… ya decía que esto no tenía lógica alguna…- Issei observo al líder de Grigory con una mirada molesta

-¿a qué te refieres?...- pregunto el peli castaño apretando los puños, evidentemente molesto

-me refiero al asunto de la reencarnación Issei, la forma en la que Raynare volvió a la vida…- el castaño abrió sus ojos un tanto expectante de lo que diría su maestro -… te lo explicare con cuidado, lograr una reencarnación aunque es un proceso largo y tedioso, no es muy complicado de lograr, muchos científicos hacen esta clase de rituales para poder hacer experimentos en sujetos que morirán pronto…-

Issei se levantó agresivamente de la silla tomando al castaño del cuello de su camisa levantándolo levemente de la silla

-¡¿a que te refieres con morir pronto?!...-

-la reencarnación es un ritual que consiste en sobreponer un alma en un cuerpo con características compatibles con esta, gracias a ello la información del alma se "sobre escribe" sobre el cuerpo de la víctima, logrando la resurrección de la otra, pero este proceso tiene una tremenda falencia…- Issei no retrocedía en su agarre, cosa que no molesto al ángel quien simplemente suspiraba –por mas compatible que sea el alma con el cuerpo, hay una llamémosla "falla del sistema" el cuerpo entra en conflicto con el alma y por ende el cuerpo deja de producir energía vital para mantenerse funcional, ambas partes se rechazan eventualmente por esto, por eso todo sujeto reencarnado no dura mucho tiempo en la tierra de los vivos…-

-pero… pero….- el castaño tartamudeaba ocultando su mirada en su cabello -… no lo entiendo…. Raynare ha estado todo este tiempo con nosotros y nunca antes había tenido este problema, nunca vi que se viese afectada de manera alguna, su cuerpo parecía estar bien…-

-lo estaba…- murmuro Azazel, Issei soltó finalmente al peli dorado para sentarse de nuevo en la silla con una mirada derrotada en su rostro -… no entiendo que relación tendría esa lanza, pero sea lo que sea que estuviese dentro de ella, compensaba la energía que el cuerpo de ella no podía producir por si misma, al liberarse esa "cosa" tomo la energía que le estaba dando , no solo eso, la batería que mantenía cargada la fuerza de Raynare se perdió en el momento que la Einlanzer fue destruida….-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?...- murmuro Issei débilmente

-no es para tanto joder, solo es que no me puedo mover bien, eso es todo…- la voz que llamaba la atención de ambos hombres era la de la ángel caído quien estaba despierta con su mirada firme mientras observaba a ambos con enojo en su rostro -… no me siento mal en absoluto…-

-en efecto…- respondió azazel -… porque tu mente está separada de tu cuerpo, por ende el deterioro de tu ser no te afecta, pero ten calma preciosa, cuando tu cuerpo colapse tu mente también lo hará, no deberías ser tan fresca…-

Aquella frescura con la que dijo eso le hizo acreedor de una dura patada del castaño quien lo despidió a una pared, ahora mientras el sarcástico ser trataba de recomponerse Issei observaba a la oji violeta quien observaba el techo un tanto meditativa

-vaya… no me duele en absoluto nada, pero a cambio no puedo mover bien mi cuerpo… que fastidio…- murmuro un tanto molesta, pero se podía ver el deje de tristeza que estaba atrás de esa actitud, por su parte el castaño se acercaba a la cama de nuevo sentándose en los pies de esta, acercándose lentamente a la chica en cama

-no te preocupes…- murmuraba el débil, pero fervientemente -… no me importa el método, hare que te recuperes pronto…-

-eso será toda una hazaña…- ahora el mechi dorado salía de nuevo en escena con un chichon tapado con una bandita medica en X en su cabeza -… lo difícil de esto, es que es muy poca la energía compatible que puede haber entre ambos elementos, cuerpo y alma, por lo que un traspaso de energía alterna a esta solo afectara más el cuerpo…- de nuevo Issei se acercaba al caído con intensión de estamparlo de nuevo contra la pared

-…aunque ahora se presenta una situación interesante…-

Esto hizo que la marcha del chico se detuviese, la peli negra también se levantó con gran esfuerzo sentándose en la cama

-¿a que te refieres con una situación?...-

-es simple, no hay dos almas ni dos cuerpos que sean enteramente compatibles, a excepción del de ustedes dos no entiendo que habrá ocurrido, pero el fenómeno que los afecto al escapar del Lost Dimension fundió sus ADN, en uno solo, en todo el planeta ustedes dos son los únicos seres con esta naturaleza, sus cuerpos aunque distintos, biológicamente son perfectamente iguales, eso se ha visto cuando sus instintos de batalla afloran tomando la apariencia mas cercana del uno del otro…-

Issei ahora sonreía esperanzadamente

-¿eso quiere decir que yo…?-

-así es…- interrumpía el caído con una sonrisa …- puede que haya una posibilidad de que tu puedas transferirle tu energia a Raynare para que ella pueda continuar viviendo, pero tienes que entender que este proceso tendrás que hacerlo durante el resto de tu vida si deseas que ella tenga una vida larga y prospera…- el castaño se levantó enérgicamente de la cama

-¿realmente crees que me importa si tengo que hacer esto el resto de mi vida?...- murmuraba el castaño sentándose de nuevo en su cama observando a la chica a los ojos – hare lo que tenga que hacer por mantener a Raynare con vida, hace tiempo le prometí que jamás la dejaría sola-

La oji violeta esbozo una sonrisa débil pero emotiva en su rostro mientras hacía esfuerzo para llevar sus manos a la mano del chico, de nuevo el volteaba la mirada a su mentor -¿Qué tengo que hacer para transferir energía a ella? ¿uso el boosted gear gift?...-

El mechi dorado se llevaba la mano a su mentón con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro –evidentemente tu gift puede reponer la energía de ella, pero por un corto periodo de tiempo, yo diría que un dia seria lo mucho que duraría ella con tu máximo de transferencia, si queremos asegurar que ella reciba tu energía de manera mas pura y por ende dure mucho mas tiempo en todas sus capacidades, tenemos que utilizar una fuente de energía mucho mas drástica…-

El castaño trago saliva pesadamente, no le gustaba como sonaba eso

-¿Cómo tengo que traspasarle mi energía para que sea mas pura…? El ángel caído sonrió más ampliamente

-toda persona con magia puede sellar un pacto mágico con una persona de sexo opuesto mediante un ritual sencillo y que para tu buena fortuna es algo que no te molestara en absoluto realizar…-

Ahora no solo era Issei quien estaba nervioso, por alguna razón Raynare sabía que venía entre lo que decía el ángel caído, por lo que aun con su debilidad no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran totalmente rojas mientras su rostro esbozaba un claro gesto de terror

-Issei, ¿sabes que es el ritual del Baphomet?-…

* * *

Horas atrás todo el mundo miraba con cierta incertidumbre la situación, de alguna manera la amenaza se habia intensificado tanto en tan poco tiempo, por lo que no fue difícil de predecir el movimiento del líder de los Ángeles caídos, llamar a todos los Gremory al salón principal del club de ocultismo, el castaño quien tenia una expresión estrictamente meditabunda fue el ultimo en llegar al salón

-bien, parece que ya estamos todos…- murmuro el sarcástico sujeto indicando a Issei a que tomara asiento, ahora el esbozaba una mirada un tanto mas seria sin perder su sonrisa

-bien, supongo que no es raro para ninguno el saber por que estamos aca ¿no es así?...- pregunto este, haciendo que la valquiria tomase la palabra ahora

-tenemos varias cosas que aclarar, no entiendo mucho sobre lo que ocurrio en el hotel, ¿pero realmente la espada que tenía Lu Bu era la Masamune? ¿la verdadera espada Masamune?...- el mechi dorado reclinaba su rostro mirando hacia el lado un tanto pensativo

-puede que si lo sea, solo un arma de ese rango pudo destruir y absorber a tres de las más poderosas longinus, nunca creí que tal espada existiese realmente….-

-disculpen…- ahora Akeno entraba a la conversación -…¿Qué es exactamente la Masamune…?- el castaño ahora esbozaba una sonrisa de nuevo, era típico de el estar así al hablar de elementos raros

-la Masamune es un arma cuya leyenda dice que es la espada definitiva, la espada que cortara todo lo existente, la espada mas pura jamás creada…- ahora suspiraba aburrido de nuevo -… no se tiene mucha mas información sobre ella, no es un arma que se encuentre en esta realidad, mucho menos pensé que esta espada existiese…-

-¿otra realidad?...- ahora entraba kiba intrigado por tal espada -…¿algo como lo que decía Ophis?...-

-así es…- respondió levantándose de su asiento -… las longinus son las sacred gears cuya función permite la increíble tarea de asesinar a los dioses, pero mas alla de estos elementos, los propios dioses, aparte del Dios de la biblia crearon elementos parecidos a estos, ellos los crearon como un símbolo de su autoridad, de su identidad, podemos decir que como un elemento de bendición, cosas que no deben ser tocadas por ningún humano o al menos no por uno cualquiera, a diferencia de las sacred gears, estos elementos no aparecen aleatoriamente en humanos, su bendición es prácticamente imposible de obtener, por que sus creadores son seres fuera de esta realidad…-

-ehhh, ¿puedes explicarlo en español?...- ahora quien entraba al tema era Mizore quien tenia una sonrisa bastante amplia en su rostro

-la Excalibur es un arma legendaria superada solo por unas cuantas espadas contadas, entre ellas caliburn puede ser la única que la supere, pero la leyenda de excalibur no radica en el poder de su espada, lo que hacia a esta espada tan especial, era su funda perdida…-

-¿la funda perdida…? Nunca escuche de ella…- Xenovia entraba al campo siendo la mayor conocedora de la espada sacra en el tema

-así es, calibur, durandal, son espadas que duermen en otra dimensión debido a su desmesurado poder, pero a excalibur lo vestia un tesoro distinto…-

Todos ahora observaban con ojos fijos al mechi dorado

-Avalon, la funda de la espada y también es conocida como la "verdadera Utopía" una tierra mas alla que es inalcanzable incluso para los dioses, es el territorio de las hadas reales, nadie ha tocado ese reino jamás….- ahora el continuaba explicando mientras hacia unos cuantos dibujos en un tablero -… se dice que aquello que hizo grande al rey Arturo, fue su habilidad para ganar todas las batallas, esto gracias a su inmortalidad, no importaba que clase de herida le infligiesen, mientras tuviese a Avalon a su lado, el rey viviría por siempre, su caída se dio cuando Moldred robo su funda y la arrojo al lago donde dormía la dama del lago, único ser procedente del mundo de las hadas en la tierra…-

Todo el mundo escuchaba intrigado esa historia, un arma que garantizaba la inmortalidad, no, mas que un arma, era una bendición hecha objeto, mas alla de la voluntad de cualquier Dios

-impresionante, ¿pero que jodida mierda tiene que ver eso con la jodida espada que destruyo tres longinus y absorbió el poder digerido de Ophis?...-

Ahora quien hablaba era la mascota del grupo quien no había aprendido aun a domar sus instintos naturales de agarrar a todo el mundo a insultos

-ahí voy…- murmuraba el castaño fastidiado con la actitud de la chica -… Masamune es un arma de esta naturaleza, no se tiene muy claro mucho sobre su leyenda, algunas historias dicen que su aura es mucho mas solemne y mucho mayor a las espadas sacras, otras historias dicen que su aura maldita podía enloquecer al mas perverso de los demonios, todas las historias coinciden con lo mismo, es una espada terriblemente peligrosa, la arma mas misteriosa jamás creada, podemos decir que esa espada puede ser la verdadera masamune al ver como devoro a las tres longinus, al poder de Ophis y también a Samael-

Todo el mundo se quedó el silencio durante un rato, hasta que otro tema en cuestión tomo fuerza en el asunto

-a todas estas, ¿Quién era exactamente ese sujeto?- ahora quien hablaba era Rias con una expresión meditabunda – apareció cuando Raynare ataco a Cao Cao con su lanza, ahí fue cuando todo esto se desato…-

El castaño a diferencia del resto de la conversación, mostro un rostro evidentemente serio, posando su mentón en sus manos

-parece que la condición de Raynare estaba ligada al hecho de que ese espíritu o lo que fuese que fuese esa cosa estuviese atrapado en esa lanza, por lo que vimos, cuando este se manifestó en el cuerpo de Cao Cao tomo forma humana, se hace llamar Lu Bu, es un guerrero legendario del romance de los tres reinos…-

-¿el romance de los tres reinos?...-

-un momento histórico en China durante la Era Han donde el Cao Cao original ataco a los reinos del sur, este sujeto era conocido como el señor de la guerra, frio y brutal con sus enemigos, fue detenido por varios terratenientes y ejecutado, pero al parecer no fue así…- el castaño observaba ahora a Issei con una mirada aguda

-Issei, durante el tiempo en el que duraste perdido en el Dimension Lost, ¿hubo alguna pista que les dijese a ustedes algo sobre Lu Bu?...-

El castaño quedo en silencio un rato, hasta que los hechos anteriores a su escape de ese lugar vinieron a su mente

-de hecho, en ese lugar no hubo nada mas que una cabaña en medio de un bosque, cuando Sali a buscar a Raynare durante una instancia la encontré en ese lugar, después de hablar unos minutos con ella, me conto el método para poder salir de ese lugar, utilizando su lanza como catalizador…-

-eso es por que en ese lugar encontré un diario con la imagen de la einlanzer en su portada, ahí estaban escritos algunos garabatos que me dieron la pista de cómo salir de ahí…-

Todo el mundo giro su rostro en dirección a la entrada del salón, donde se encontraba una oji violeta vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh , como siempre con una mirada serena pero fuerte

-¡Raynare!-

La morena ahora tomaba asiento mientras que algunos movimientos de su cuerpo evidenciaban que ella aun se tenía varias dificultades para moverse libremente

-¿un diario?...- pregunto intrigado el líder de Grigory

-así es, ahí hablaba de una especie de ritual extraño, pero cuando trate de indagar mucho mas, el diario se desintegro, como si hubiese llevado quien sabe cuántos milenios ahí pudriéndose, solo unas pocas palabras que entendí me dieron la pauta para poder formular un plan para escapar…-

-ya veo… es posible que todo esto haya sido un plan maquinado de alguna manera, es sin duda perturbador…-

Ahora todo el mundo se quedaba en silencio pensando, no era mucho lo que se podia indagar mas alla de lo que ya se habia dicho, ahora solo quedaba pensar en una cosa, ¿Cómo resistir a lo que iba a venir pronto? Ese sujeto había amenazado al grupo Gremory diciendo que iba a atacar al inframundo en una semana la cual ya iba en la mitad de tiempo

-Mizore chan…- hablaba Azazel con toda la seriedad del mundo -…¿crees poder ayudarnos durante la invasión de Lu Bu? Ahí te ayudaremos a entrar al inframundo, nos gustaría que alguien como tu nos ayudara-

La chica se quedaba en silencio mirando al techo

-¿Por qué no? De todas maneras quiero ver que puede hacer ese tal Lu Bu…- murmuro cansadamente, antes de seguir hablando un círculo mágico aparecía en medio de la sala, de este aparecía el dragón blanco

-¡Vali!- nadie espero que el castaño se parara tan energéticamente al ver al dragón blanco, este aunque de manera imperceptible también dejo salir su hostilidad

-relájate Issei, de momento esta de nuestro lado…- murmuro Azazel sonriendo débilmente por su parte el castaño seguía sintiendo una hostilidad bastante grande en contra de su adversario

-_¿pero que se supone que me pasa? No puedo dejar de sentir ganas de patearle el culo hasta que pierda todos los dedos de mi pie…-_

_Eso es compañero por que desde que nos fundimos en el wasp dimensional tu ADN se mezcló con el mio, por ende al ver al blanco sentirás la misma hostilidad que yo siento contra el_

-veo que realmente has cambiado Hyodo Issei…- hablaba el peli platino enfocando al castaño -…puedo sentir tus ganas de pelear conmigo, eres bienvenido de atacarme si gustas…- todo el mundo se estaba poniendo tenso, no esperaban que Issei siguiera ese juego de pelea, todos sabían que el le tenía respeto a Vali y prefería evitar pelear si se pudiese, pero lo que no esperaba nadie es que el castaño materializaras su Boosted Gear

-Créeme que nada me gustaría mas que arrastrar tu cuerpo por el suelo hasta que desaparecieses Vali, pero de momento…- para tranquilidad de todos el castaño guardaba de nuevo su Sacred Gear -…tengo mis razones personales para querer acabar primero con Lu Bu antes que contigo, así que estaré contento de que vayamos entre ambos por este bastardo…-

El peli platino sonrió ampliamente

-Hyodo Issei, ciertamente debo decir que estoy complacido con tu cambio, tiempo atrás pensé que solo eras un chiste, pero ahora veo que realmente podre tener una excelente pelea contigo a su tiempo, con gusto acabare primero con ese sujeto en compañía de ustedes, pero…- ahora el peli platino despedía su divine dividing mientras se levantaba

-… no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad cuando la veo…- de nuevo Issei sacaba su Boosted Gear apuntándolo amenazadoramente contra su rival

-en eso estamos de acuerdo, digamos que esto solo sera una muy necesaria practica para lo que nos viene en tres días…-

-¡Issei, detente!- ordenaba Rias viendo como la intensión asesina de ambos chicos aumentaba desmesuradamente, evidentemente fue ignorada

-ven a mi Hyodo Issei, muéstrame cómo has crecido estos días…-

-mejor cállate, prometo no matarte Vali, pero al menos te romperé las piernas…-

_BALANCE BREAKER_

_DIVINE DIVIDING SCALE MAIL_

_BOOSTED GEAR FALLEN DRAGON SCALE MAIL_

Ahora ambos dragones se observaban con aura combativa

-interesante cambio el tuyo Hyodo Issei, esa armadura es ciertamente intrigante…- el castaño simplemente extendió su mano

-la armadura no es lo único que cambio…- para sorpresa del peli blanco un círculo mágico creció en la palma del dragón rojo, cuyo ataque no pudo ser previsto arrojándolo al aire rompiendo concreto puro arrojándolo fuera del edificio, ahora el también se dirigía a atacar a su objetivo al despedir sus alas

-¡DETENGANSE!-

Por más que Rias y el resto trataba de detenerlos, tanto Azazel, como Ophis y Mizore seguían en su lugar tranquilo

-¿no deberíamos detenerlos sensei?...- preguntaba la peli azul sentada en el sofá escuchando las explosiones de energía del choque de ambos chicos

-neeehhh…- contesto el sentándose de nuevo y llevando la mano a su mentón -… se golpearan, se romperán algunos huesos y tantas cosas mas, pero no creo que se maten, al menos no hasta que se hayan desecho de Lu Bu, por ahora solo debemos dejarlos ventilarse un rato, quizás eso ayude a un posible trabajo en equipo…-

-ya veo…- contesto la peli azul tomando un tomo de una copia de la Weekly shonnen jump -… entonces que se diviertan…- Ophis observaba a Azazel y a Mizore quienes estaban totalmente tranquilos ante las masivas explosiones de los ataques de ambos chicos, poco la afectaba a ella, pero según lo poco que lograba entender del mundo humano, es que si algo así ocurría, todo el mundo entraba en caos

-supongo que solo es mi imaginación…- susurro débilmente mientras se sentaba también, tomando otra copia de la Weekly de Mizore y comenzando a ojearla

* * *

Había pasado los tres días, solo algunos miembros de la mas alta elite del inframundo sabían sobre lo que vendría en esos días, imperceptible para los ojos de los ciudadanos de Lilith, la capital de inframundo, los miembros de los grandes grupos militares del inframundo vigilaban con detalle todo el lugar, a la espera de alguna especie de ataque sorpresa, la tensión era palpable, unos niños corrían alegremente por la calle jugando con una pelota y con sus juguetes del Oppai dragon y la princesa del switch, como siempre en estas actividades, uno de los chicos pateaba la pelota con mas fuerza de la que debía y por ello debía correr lo mas rápido a recuperarla, pocas veces como en esta, un amable personaje tomaba su pelota con las manos y caminaba hasta el a devolvérsela

-muchas gracias señor…- decía el chico mientras que el sujeto de cabello negro vestido en cuero acariciaba su cabeza con una amplia sonrisa

-niño, vete para tu casa y aprovecha para despedirte de tus padres…-

El chico no entendió lo que ese señor acababa de decirle, este simplemente continuo caminando derecho, con su espada enfundada llevándola en su mano, por la mente del peli negro pasaban una enorme cantidad de pensamientos

-así que este es el infierno… es más tranquilo de lo que yo creía…- el seguía caminando, hasta que dos guardias se pararon frente a el

-disculpe, usted no parece ser un habitante del inframundo, ¿puede facilitarnos una identificación?- el peli negro hizo un gesto de confusión

-¿una identificación?...- se quedó pensando un rato en silencio, hasta que con su dedo pulgar, dio un golpe a la guarda de su espada desenfundándola levemente, tan pronto sono el choque de este movimiento, ambos guardias ya habían sido cortados a la mitad

-bueno, no se que sea una identificación, pero si querían saber quién soy, soy Lu Bu…- ahora el desenfundaba su espada totalmente –y yo soy el señor de la guerra…-

_ANNIHILATION MAKER BALANCE BREAKER… JENOVA ROJAL…_

De la espada comenzaban a salir varias gotas de color blanco espeso deslizándose por el suelo, estas se desplazaron rápidamente por el lugar agolpándose en tres puntos distintos, cuando estuvieron en el lugar que tenían pensado, las gotas comenzaron a amontonarse hasta crecer vertiginosamente, esto obviamente tomo por sorpresa a todos los miembros del grupo del satan rojo quienes solo vieron como tres monstruos humanoides de mas de 100 metros se alzaban ahora en la ciudad

-¿pero que es eso…?- las criaturas tenían un rostro femenino, pero su piel azul mohosa y piel semi derretida daba un aspecto aterrador, ahora mientras las tres criaturas comenzaban a atacar a todo el lugar, el peli negro caminaba yendo en dirección a lo que parecía ser un centro de gobernación

-es hora de recordar que es la verdadera guerra…-

* * *

-parece que ya apareció…- en la residencia Gremory ya todos los miembros combatientes estaban listos para empezar la batalla, en la sala de esta se encontraban también Azazel, Mizore y parte del grupo de Vali acompañando al mencionado

-cierto, Sona, ¿ya estas preparada?...-

Hablando mediante hologramas, la peli roja se comunicaba con la líder de Sitri quien también estaba en pie de batalla

-estamos listos, nos encontraremos alla…- contestaba esta esbozando un rostro de preocupación -…Rias, ten cuidado…-

-tranquila Sona… todos volveremos, lo prometo…- ahora sin mas el holograma se apagaba, haciendo que la peli roja observara a todo su sequito y demás

-señores, el ataque ha empezado, tres criaturas gigantes han aparecido de la nada a la par de que un sujeto con las características físicas de Lu Bu también ha entrado a combate, mi hermano y su realeza están batallando contra ellos al igual que los miembros de la familia de Sona, tenemos un deber y es apoyarlos y detener a ese monstruo, ¿están listos?...-

-¡SI!- respondieron los miembros del grupo de ella, por su parte Issei antes de irse observaba de nuevo a la peli negra quien de nuevo comenzaba a verse afectada por la pérdida de energía, ahora Raynare estaba simplemente sentada en la sala con Asia a su lado

-Asia, te lo pido de corazón, cuida de Raynare mientras que volvemos….-

-Si, Issei san…- respondía la chica con rostro esperanzado, ahora el castaño esbozaba una sonrisa observando a la peli negra -… prometo no demorar mucho, descansa adecuadamente…-

-lo que sea…- respondía la peli negra bastante frustrada -… me siento como una inútil, pero al menos se que tu podrás con ese maldito monstruos…-

-bueno, si tiene energía para estar de mal humor eso quiere decir que estará bien Issei kun…- hablaba Kiba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro -… vamos mejor, Asia cuidara bien de ella…- e castaño se quedaba un rato en silencio

-tienes razón Kiba, vamos…-

Sin decir mas, todos los miembros combatientes presentes desaparecieron en un círculo mágico, en la casa solo quedaron Asia y Raynare, esta última dejaba salir un suspiro fastidiado

-Joder, me siento como una puta inútil…- escupió fastidiada, estaba débil y no podía moverse bien, Asia por su parte atino simplemente a servirle algo de tomar

-Raynare san, entiendo cómo te sientes pero… pero todos quieren que estés bien, no te sientas mal…- la peli negra observaba a la rubia con fastidio -…Issei san siempre ha peleado las batallas mas duras que puedas imaginar y siempre vuelve por que nosotros lo necesitamos, el volverá y entonces ustedes dos…- esto último lo decía con un eje de tristeza en su voz, Raynare ahora en vez de observar con fastidio simplemente suspiraba

-se que el volverá a salvo…- suspiro ella recostándose en las piernas de la monja -… es solo que no me gusta sentirme como un estorbo, yo realmente quería pelear a su lado…- la monja sonreía débilmente

-lo se, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer por el ahora es estar bien, ellos nos han confiado el que te recuperes, y yo me encargare de que estés bien hasta que el regrese…- la peli negra se quedaba un rato en silencio

-Gracias Asia…- murmuro sin hostilidad en su voz cerrando los ojos -…eres una buena chica…- las mejillas de la peli rubia se tornaron rojas levemente ante el cumplido

* * *

El castaño observaba el estado actual del inframundo, no fue impactante solo el ver a las tres masivas criaturas atacando el inframundo, varias versiones mas pequeñas de esta misma recorrían la calle mientras peleaban con otros demonios.

-¡chicos, dispérsense y ataquen!...- tan pronto se dio la orden, todo el grupo Gremory comenzó a atacar a las criaturas siendo Kiba y Xenovia quienes fueron a la delantera cortando a diestra y siniestra a las extrañas criaturas quienes se derretían al ser cortadas por los espadas sacros de ambos chicos

_God of thunder_

Rayos gigantes que recorrían las calles destrozando a todas las criaturas eran disparados por Akeno quien arrasaba con las criaturas que se encontraba a su paso con su típica sonrisa sadista, entre estos ataques ya habían borrado a las criaturas que se encontraban en ese pequeño sector de la ciudad

-bien, tenemos que encontrar donde se encuentra Lu Bu… si acabamos con el quizás podamos acabar con las tres criaturas al mismo tiempo… mientras discutían como iban a actuar, solo Kiba noto como uno de los tres monstruos gigantes los enfocaba a ellos preparando un rayos gigante para atacarlos

-¡cuidado!...-

Rápidamente el rayo de color azul fue disparado contra ellos con el suficiente poder para borrar a todo el grupo de la tierra

_ESPEJO ALICE_

Un cristal gigante se poso entre el ataque y los miembros de Gremory quienes vieron con gran sorpresa ahora como el rayo se regresaba contra el monstruo con gran potencia destruyendo parte de su cabeza

_KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA_

Gruñía la criatura mientras tambaleaba, al observar a un lado Rias vio como el grupo de Sitri llegaba a apoyarlos

-Rias, ¿te encuentras bien…? Preguntaba el rey de sitri

-si, Gracias Sona, gracias Tsubaki…- la reina de Sitri se acercaba claramente afectada

-no hay problema, pero…- ahora ella se desfallecía en el suelo debido al uso de poder masivo de su sacred gear -… el ataque de esa cosa es demasiado poderoso…- para terror de ellos, el monstruo se recomponía poco a poco observándolos listo para atacar de nuevo

-maldición, esa cosa se puede reponer con velocidad…- murmuraba Xenovia preparándose para atacar a las criaturas que llegaban poco a poco, por su parte Issei ya se preparaba con todo su poder a pelear también

-le prometí a Raynare que no demoraría en volver a casa…- el guante de su brazo comenzaba a brillar intensamente liberando su máximo poder, el cual comenzó a cubrirlo por completo, elevándolo en el aire con sus propulsores mecánicos

_OVERLOAD BALANCE BREAKER LOST PARADISE_

Ahora Issei se dirigía en posición a atacar al monstruoso ser, obviamente atrás de el se acercaba el otro dragón celestial, quien invocaba círculos mágicos para atacar a quemarropa a la extraña criatura

TTTTRRRROOOOOOMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPP

Los masivos ataques de energía demoniaca de Vali hacían retroceder poco a poco al monstruo, pero todo el daño que sufría se recomponía casi al instante

_KKKKKKKKKKUYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA_

Ahora la criatura atacaba manoteando con sus enormes tentáculos que tenía por brazos, haciendo que Issei y Vali tuviesen que maniobrar para evitar los ataques contra ellos

-maldición, necesitamos algo ms drástico si queremos poder derribar a esta maldita cosa…- gruñía Issei molesto puesto que entre los ataques de el y de Vali no habían hecho mayor daño

_Compañero, hay algo interesante que me está mostrando el sacro aparato en este momento_

-¿algo interesante?...- murmuraba el castaño mientras seguía atacando al enorme ser

_Ciertamente lo es, dice que hay un dispositivo llamado "santuario de st. George" no recuerdo mucho, pero ese nombre perteneció a un santo asesino de dragones_

-¿Cómo es posible que yo tenga ataques de tipo sagrado si soy un jodido demonio dragon y ángel caído?...- murmuraba el castaño un tanto afanado por la batalla

_Los ángeles caídos en parte son criaturas de Dios, si bien ya no tienen su bendición, aun tienen gran afinidad con su energía sagrada, este dispositivo debe haber sido creado por tu afinidad con tu poder y tu modo de ángel caído, probemos a ver que puede hacer este ataque contra ese monstruo_

-entendido…- decía le chico a su armadura, ahora enfocaba a su rival -¡Vali, cómprame algo de tiempo!- el peli platino no respondió, pero cambio sus movimientos para que el monstruo lo enfóquese solo a el, Issei no perdió tiempo y buscando una terraza donde apoyarse comenzó a preparar todo para su ataque

_SANTUARIO DE ST. GEORGE… DISPOSITIVO LIBERADO_

La armadura del castaño comenzaba a cambiar de forma cargando especial masa en las piernas del chico y en un cañon que comenzaba a crecer en el pecho del chico

-oooyye, un momento, esto es como el longinus smasher, ¿esto me va a matar?-

_no lo creo, parte de mi energía seria tomada si fuese así, pero no siento que nada de eso vaya a pasar_

ahora los brazos de la armadura se movían por cuenta propia mientras del pecho del chico se abría un cañón el cual formaba un círculo mágico especial, cuya energía que iba subiendo poco a poco mostraba un aura sagrada de gran calibre, después de unos instantes ya estaba lista, al hacerlo e, círculo mágico del pecho se desquebrajo salvajemente, como si se hubiese roto como un cristal

_ELOY, LABA SABACTHANI (dios, ¿Por qué me has abandonado?)_

Tan pronto el código fue disperso, un enorme rayo de color blanco fue disparado del pecho del castaño cuyo objetivo fue el monstruo gigante

TTTTRRRRRRRMMMMMMPPPPPPPPP

El ataque tuvo tal impacto en la criatura que no demoro en tumbarla al suelo mientas que el remanente del poderoso rayo se convertía en plumas blancas que caían lentamente en el suelo, no se veia mucho por los otros Gremory, pero tanto Issei como Vali observaban impresionados como las plumas que caían lentamente, hacían estallas a los monstruos pequeños cuando estas los tocaban, también el monstruo gigante se veia mermado por estas aunque su regeneración fuese exitosa

-esto es… increíble…- pensó Issei viendo sus propias manos mientras su armadura pasaba de nuevo a modo lost Paradise, ahora Vali volaba hasta la azotea donde estaba el

-¿un ataque de tipo sacro? ¿Qué eres exactamente Hyodo Issei?, no eres ni un demonio ni un ángel caído, mucho menos un dragón, eres realmente extraño…- el castaño se sintió ofendido ante las palabras del peli plateado

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Vali…- Issei observaba al monstruo que pese a seguir recibiendo daño de su ataque parecía que no tardaría en levantarse de nuevo –no parece que se vaya a quedar mucho tiempo quieto, ¿Qué se supone que es esa maldita cosa?-

-no lo se, pero…- Vali volaba ahora violentamente en dirección a un objetivo en las calles de la ciudad, un hombre de gabardina negra y espada larga y delgada en sus manos

-¡Lu Bu!- ahora Issei también emprendía el vuelo contra el. El mencionado observo intrigado como los dos dragones celestiales veian en dirección a el

-vaya, al fin alguien interesante por estos lugares…-

Tanto Issei como Vali ahora estaban frente a el, por su parte el peli negro simplemente seguía erguido en su posición

-si no me equivoco, ustedes dos son los dos dragones celestiales ¿no es así?

Por su parte Vali e Issei si se acercaban con toda intensión asesina en su ser

-así es, aunque no importa las presentaciones, yo ire directamente por tu cabeza, quien quieras que seas…- murmuro Vali quien se acercaba rápidamente al sujeto de negro quien simplemente extendió su espada

_HEAVENLY_

El puño de Vali choco violentamente contra un campo de energía de color azul claro que cubría esféricamente al peli negro, la energia de su puño rápidamente se volvió contra el despidiéndolo a lo lejos

-¡maldito, ¿Qué se supone que son esas cosas que están atacando a la ciudad?!- Lu Bu ahora dispersaba su campo de energía mientras enfocaba al castaño con una sonrisa

-eso , es la creación del balance breaker del anihhilation maker, imbuida por el poder de Masamune, yo los llamo, Jenova, la madre de la tierra…- el peli negra empuñaba su espada ahora con mas fuerza mientras observaba a Issei –tu poder es abrumador joven guerrero, pero mis Jenovas no morirán por mas daño que les hagas, solo lo harán cuando la masamune de la orden de que desaparezcan…-

Ahora el peli negro se acercó rápidamente a Issei quien rápidamente desenfundo su ascalon para evitar el contacto directo del golpe de la espada del peli negro,, el lo hizo por instinto ya que sintió el horrible aura asesina de la espada larga de este, pero esa era un aura conocida para el

-interesante… reaccionaste por instinto para evitar el ataque de la masamune imbuida con el poder de samael el asesino de dragones… eres un chico listo…-

-genial, otro rarito como Cao Cao que le gusta hacerme cumplidos…- respondió el castaño respondiendo como podía a los movimientos del peli negro, estos eran precisos y certeros, cosa que se nota en un maestro de la espada por excelencia, mientras el apenas era un tonto que solo manoteaba una espada, por lo cual tuvo que retroceder tan lejos como pudo hacerlo, tan rápido como lo hizo, el peli negro ya iba en camino a atacarlo de nuevo, pero el ver unos tornillos gigantes que iban en su dirección lo hizo retroceder y cortar a estos con su espada, al recomponerse pudo ver como a lo lejos llegaban los demonios jóvenes y frente a Issei se encontraba la peli azul

-vaya, así que este es el sujeto que invoco a esas cosas, eres impresionante…- dijo la chica empuñando dos tornillos amenazadoramente

-en efecto…- dijo pasando a una posición menos agresiva -…quiero disfrutar de una autentica pelea, pero es triste, todos los grandes demonios estan peleando contra los Jenova pero no vienen por mi, al menos ustedes me han dado una buena pelea…-

El peli negro observaba sus manos y respiraba profundamente

-este aire… este ambiente, este aura hostil, puedo sentir realmente esta batalla, y quiero mas…-

Issei embatio de nuevo contra el mientras Mizore y todos los demás atacaban a distancia, los poderes mas destructivos del grupo Gremory y del grupo Sitri iban sin mayor retenimiento contra el peli negro quien simplemente se quedaba quieto de nuevo

_HEAVENLY_

Todos los ataques chocaron explosivamente contra el campo de fuerza, sin lograr afectarlo en lo mas minimo, Issei estaba replegándose un poco, pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba ser mas agresivo si quería hacer daño

-son fuertes, pero heavenly es el escudo divino por excelencia, no puede ser atravesado por ninguna fuerza inferior al poder del infinito que ahora está en mi espada…-

Ahora el blandía su espada con unos simples movimientos, todo el mundo se alerto debido al poder de este ataque, cuya presencia anterior partio un edificio entero a la mitad

-¡cúbranse!- tanto el Sword birth de kiba como la magia de hielo de Sona Sitri lograron diezmar el poder del poderoso corte, pero mas de estos llegaron rápidamente, esta vez el poder de estos no pudo ser diezmado como antes, por lo que todos se vieron obligados a separarse en varios grupos, algunos recibiendo daño de los poderosos arcos de los ataques

-ja, interesante…- decía Mizore quien arrojaba tornillos en dirección al peli negro -… quiero ver si eres algo mas que un personaje con poder…-

_CHATSUKA RATANA_

Tan pronto dijo eso los tornillos de Mizore fueron destruidos, dejando a la chica indefensa quien no pudo reaccionar bien al ver la hoja de la espada al pie de su cuello

SLASH

La cabeza de la peli azul ya estaba en el aire, para terror de algunos, quienes no sabían de su habilidad sobre humana

-¡MALDITO!- ahora el grupo Sitri atacaba con mas fuerza, cosa que no inmuto en nada al peli negro, quien simplemente alzo su espada cargándola con energía morada

-vamos a ver que pueden hacer contra esto…-todo el mundo fue consciente de que ese ataque llevaba una enorme cantidad de poder, más de la que ellos podían tratar de contrarrestar puesto que era la energía imbuida con el poder de Ophis, el poder que prácticamente era infinito

_INFINITE SLASH_

Todos trataron de usar sus mejores poderes defensivos, pero el poder de la onda filosa que venia contra ellos era bastante superior , por lo que la explosión que vino en el centro hizo que a penas tuviesen tiempo para poder cubrirse torpemente

BBBBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Todo el lugar tembló ante la masiva masa de energía cuya onda expansiva estaba destruyendo todo a su alrededor, cuando la explosión finalmente termino, Issei y algunos otros aun estaban conscientes, heridos pero consientes

-¡CHICOS!-

La mayoría del grupo Sitri, Kiba, Rias, Akeno y Koneko estaban inconscientes por el ataque con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, sangre corrían en algunas partes de su ser, la escena lo hizo enojar terriblemente, ahora en batalla solo quedaban el, Vali, Sona, Tsubaki y Saji quien estaba ya en estado balance breaker

-interesante…- murmuraba Lu Bu enfocando su mirada en la líder de Sitri -… aunque use una porción muy mínima, el haber sobrevivido a un ataque cargado con el poder del infinito muestra que ustedes son demonios de clase superior, tienen mi respeto pero…- la chica se sintió aterrada al ver como este alzaba la espada en su contra

-si no pueden hacer mucho mas que esto, no tiene caso que sigan viviendo, comenzare por esa chica…-

Tanto ella como Saji apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el HEAVENLY se activase y los dejase encerrados en su interior con Lu Bu

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLOS!-

_Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, Boost, boost, boost, transfer_

En medio de su Ira Issei cargo su energia mágica preparando su ataque mas devastador sobre el peli negro y su campo de energia

_ALLTERRA LAIGHTINGFIRE_

EL poderoso sol en miniatura chocaba salvajemente contra el campo de energía despidiendo poder por todos lados, sin lograr afectar al campo de energía, por su parte en el interior del campo de energía, Sona Sitri estaba totalmente paralizada, el instinto asesino del peli negro se enfocaba peligrosamente en ella, no se podía mover, ese sujeto la aterraba de sobre manera, acababa de dejar inconsciente a sus siervos y a sus amigos de un solo movimiento, el miedo habia paralizado sus movimientos, mas cuando el estuvo frente a ella con una mirada prepotente

-no es tu culpa joven demonio, prepárate a dejar este mundo como una guerrera…- el levanto su espada mientras la chica no pudo hacer nada mas que cerrar sus ojos

-¡KAICHO!-

El corte de la espada nunca llego hasta ella, estaba bastante asustada, por eso no noto que Saji estaba atrás de ella y ahora estaba en frente deteniendo el ataque en seco del peli negro sosteniendo la espada de este con sus manos

-¡¿Saji?!-

-interesante joven demonio, pero…- como si no hubiese hecho un esfuerzo antes, el peli negro continuo el trazo de su arco, cortando la mano, el brazo y parte de la sección toraxica del miembro del concejo estudiantil quien escupió una amplia cantidad de sangre -… no eres un ser precisamente brillante para tratar de detener a masamune con tu mano desnuda…-

Para sorpresa de el, el chico no desfalleció, si no se aferró con su mano buena a el con gran fuerza

-¡joder, ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice que no soy inteligente? Primero el amor de mi vida y ahora este maldito infeliz!- el chico comenzó a expeler llamas negras de su armadura mientras tentáculos salían de esta

_MALEBOLGE VITRA PROMOTION_

Ahora los tentáculos del peli rubio se aferraban al guerrero chino quien quedo totalmente inmovilizado por estos, mientras las llamas negras del chico comenzaban a crecer lentamente de sus pies

-¡se que no soy muy inteligente, pero también tengo mis momentos de lucidez!, todos los que estaban fuera del domo consientes observaban con cierto terror, como el mismo Saji extendía violentamente uno de los tentáculos de energía de su cuerpo, y lo hundía salvajemente en su espalda

AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH

Después de varios segundos de lo que parecía ser el tentáculo hurgando dentro del cuerpo del chico, este salió agarrando en su forma una pequeña pieza de ajedrez, un Peón, una de sus cuatro evil piece en su interior

-interesante…- comentaba Lu Bu totalmente paralizado-…¿Qué pretendes hacer joven demonio?...-

Sona aun estaba paralizada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo Saji quien estaba sangrando en cantidades alarmantes, en un momento, el chico hundió el tentáculo con su evil piece en el suelo, segundos después esta apareció fuera del domo de heavenlypor debajo de la tierra

-puede que no sea muy brillante, pero se notar algunos desperfectos en algunos planes, no por eso tengo el puesto que tengo en el concejo estudiantil…- el peli rubio ahora apretaba al guerrero chino contra el, pegando el cuerpo de ambos tanto como pudo

-¡TSUBAKI, UTILIZA MI PIEZA PARA HACER EL ENROQUE!-

La reina de sitri tampoco entendía a que iba lo que estaba haciendo Saji, pero finalmente lo entendió, ahora ella podría sacar a Sona de ese lugar, pero a cambio Saji aun quedaría encerrado en ese lugar

-entendido pero…-

-¡cállate y solo hazlo!

La reina de sitri no tenia tiempo para sentirse ofendida y atacada, por lo que desesperada hizo caso a lo que decía el chico, e imbuyendo energía demoniaca en la pieza, logro cargar un círculo mágico entre el Peón tirado en el suelo y la presidente del club estudiantil, gracias a ello ambos pudieron cambiar de lugar, ahora Sona Sitri estaba fuera del domo de heavenly, el peli negro sonreía ampliamente

-vaya, debo decirlo, ese fue un movimiento interesante, eres grandioso joven demonio…- el fuego negro comenzó a crecer a un nivel mas salvaje ahora que la peli negra no estaba en peligro

-gracias por el cumplido, ahora vamos a ver como sales de esta súper fenómeno sin poder moverte y con tus poderes restringidos por mis tentáculos…- el fuego negro comenzaba a aumentar de nivel

-ya veo, ¿crees que un poder inferior como el tuyo podrá lastimarme en algo?...- el peli rubio deshizo el casco de su balance breaker

-puede que no tenga mucho poder a diferencia de Hyodo, o de ese fenómeno del dragón blanco, pero…- ahora el volteaba a observar a la presidente del club estudiantil quien observaba aun de rodillas lo que estaba ocurriendo

-…solo soy un idiota que hará todo lo que pueda por la mujer que ama…- ahora el chico se centraba en su propio ser

-Vvitra, lo siento, parece que no anduviste mucho tiempo en la tierra de los vivos, voy a tener que utilizar eso…-

…_entiendo, fue un placer entonces compañero…_

Como el lo espero, la respuesta de este fue fría y cruel, pero no podría esperar mucho más de su dragón interno

-puede que no sea muy fuerte maldito fenómeno de circo…- susurraba Saji mientras acumulaba todo el poder en su interior -… pero al menos me encargare de dejarte como un pollo rostizado, ¡AHORA!-

_SUN DEFIANCE_

El fuego que era débil al principio comenzó a crecer con una enorme intensidad, revolviéndose salvajemente en el interior del campo de fuerza, el piso debajo de este comenzó a derretirse mientras que el fuego negro comenzaba a condensarse de tal manera que parecía estar convirtiéndose en una lava de color negro, todo aquello dentro de aquella esfera de energía protectora de color azul, todo ello acompañado del grito salvaje de los dos personajes que estaban atrapados ahí, sintiendo como su ser se quemaba hasta lo mas profundo

-¡SAJI!-

El grito de Issei no demoro en llegar mientras extendía su mano tratando de llegar a su amigo, pero al tocar el domo de energía sintió la quemadura en todo su ser, aun cuando llevaba la armadura obligándolo a retroceder, Tsubaki también quedo aterrada al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su compañero de equipo

Pero Sona era distinto, ella observaba con ojos abiertos como platos de rodilla como ese remolino de fuego negro destruía todo lo que había dentro de ese domo, incluyendo al chico, poco a poco el fuego comenzaba a parar mientras todo lo que cubría el domo comenzaba a desprenderse, poco a poco inclusive este comenzaba a quebrarse, dejando sentir el golpe de la temperatura abrumadoramente alta por estar encerrada a tal fuego

Lo que quedo ahí destruyo el corazón de todos los presentes

Era aterrador verlo, el piso de ese pequeño sector ardía en un color negro fundido, se podia ver como el aire se fundía al chocar a lo que era el margen del domo, pero lo mas critico no era eso, era ver como el cuerpo del peli dorado se mantenía en pie, la armadura de su pecho, y hombros se desprendía entre cenizas mientras la piel chamuscada de este crujía lentamente, mientras que Lu Bu seguía intacto en su lugar, el único cambio que tenía ahora, era que su cabello ya no era de color negro, si no de color blanco mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión cansada

-Saji…- fue lo único que pudo decir Sona Sitri mientras veía prácticamente en cámara lenta como el cuerpo del chico caia lentamente de rodillas, mientras uno de sus brazos se desprendía de su ser como si fuese de helado derretido, mientras el guerrero chino no tenía rastro alguno de daño en su ser, este observaba con total frialdad al cuerpo del chico mientras caía

-es una lástima, moriste por nada…-

El cuerpo finalmente cayo arrodillado sin escuchar la ofensa en su contra, aquellas crueles palabras y el ruido del choque finalmente hizo despertar a la líder de Sitri quien poco a poco comenzó a observa con ojos temblando, pasando de una expresión de duda a una de enojo y de ira pura al sujeto por el cual Saji acababa de morir

-¿Kaicho?...- Tsubaki tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ver como el aura de su líder comenzaba a fluctuar salvajemente fue algo que le llamo la atención

-tu…- decía la líder de Sitri temblando levemente, levantándose del suelo mientras una cantidad de círculos mágicos de hielo aparecían a su espalda, todos se elevaban como una enorme retícula

-¡saji…!...- decía la peli negra sollozando, con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, su mirada asesina enfocando al guerrero chino quien veia con desprecio a la peli negra

-¡MALDITO!...-

Todos los círculos mágicos comenzaron a arrojar estalactitas de hielo gigantes contra el peli platino quien esquivaba algunos y otros los cortaba con su Masamune

-¡DEVUELVEME A SAJI!...- gritaba desesperada mientras su ataque salvaje destruía edificios sin poder acertar al peli platino quien cortaba estalactitas y demás que venían en su contra

-¡DEVUELVEMELO!, ¡DEVUELVEME A SAJI!-

Issei observaba todo totalmente impactado, el odio y dolor de Sona, sus compañeros caidos, el cuerpo de Saji totalmente fundido, una lágrima corrió por su rostro, augurando que no demoraría en reaccionar igual que la chica de cabello negro

-bastardo hijo de perra…-

El poder de Issei comenzó a fluctuar, estaba enojado, tanto que le dolía su cabeza, su mano temblaba y su poder comenzaba a tomar control de el, pero por mas que este lo recorriese, lo que estaba sintiendo era distinto al Juggernout Drive, estaba enojado, pero no sentía como si el odio lo dominase, eso era positivo, pero su poder comenzaba a arremolinarse de otra manera

_Issei, detente, estas saliéndote de control_

-¡MALDITO!- finalmente exploto el castaño expulsando todo su poder el cual comenzó a recorrer salvajemente su modo lost Paradise, imbuyendo de poder una parte que no podía permitirse tenerlo

_ABRIENDO PUERTA DE LA CREACION ,EN 10 SEGUNDOS_

_¡compañero, detente, estas abriendo la puerta de la creación!_

El dolor de ver como estaba terminando todo no le hizo considerar mayormente que estaba a punto de acabar con todo según las palabras de Ophis, mientras corría el tiempo, Mizore ya había vuelto a la vida, solo para ver el estado de destrucción total en el que estaba el lugar

3….

_Quiero acabar con todo_

_2…_

_Lo hare pagar, lo hare pagar por todos_

_1…_

_No me importa que_

_PUERTA DE LA CREACION ABIERTA…_

Tan pronto la armadura anuncio eso, el color de todo el lugar desapareció, todo el ambiente quedo en blanco y negro mientras la mano derecha de Issei comenzaba a temblar levemente, aquello llamo la atención de Mizore y de Lu Bu

-¡hijo de perra! Y si como si supiera cómo funcionaba ello, Issei extendió su mano derecha, mientras que de la palma de esta se abría un extraño ojo del cual comenzó a salir disparado un fuego negro, cuando este salió la armadura del pecho del chico fue destruida en su totalidad, mientras el brazo de el se iba tornando negro, el fuego negro iba en dirección al guerrero chino quien vio con extrañeza como este comenzaba a tomar en su punta una forma de unas fauces negras en dirección a devorarlo

-mierda, esto se ve serio…- sintiéndose un tanto recompuesto el peil platino extendió su mano

_HEAVENLY_

El escudo apareció cubriéndolo, pero cuando el fuego negro choco contra el campo, lo deshizo como si nada, acertando su ataque de lleno en el brazo de este, deshaciéndolo al instante

-¡AAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito el guerrero chino cayendo rodando el suelo mientras se sujetaba firmemente el pedazo quemado, Issei estaba aterrado y adolorido, sentía como su brazo se habia destruido por completo, por lo que recomponiéndose un poco cerro su puño, cerrando también la salida del fuego negro, mas sin embargo, este que ya habia salido se movia como si tuviese conciencia propia, dirigiéndose ahora a los monstruos gigantes, al chocar contra ellos estos comenzaron a incinerarse, su poder regenerativo no funcionada en lo mas mínimo, pereciendo al instante ,la fuga de fuego continuaba hasta que finalmente su movimiento errático se enfilo al firmamento, destruyéndolo todo a su paso

El peli platino utilizo su brazo bueno para abrir una brecha en el espacio

_Dimension lost_

Desapareciendo del lugar antes de que Issei tuviese la oportunidad de atacar con esa cosa de nuevo, la batalla había terminado por ahora

* * *

El ambiente era sombrío, varios de los heridos ya habían despertado para ver como había terminado todo, Issei tenía su brazo totalmente negro y chamuscado, el paisaje del lugar había sido destruido por enormes estalactitas de hielo y en un lugar donde hasta ahora podían acercarse debido al terrible calor, el cuerpo de Saji de rodillas, sin vida

-esto es…- decía Rias viendo hacia su costado, frustrada y cansada, habían detenido a Lu Bu, pero difícilmente podían decir que eso era una victoria

La pelinegra de Sitri caminaba acercándose al lugar donde estaba el pelo rubio, quemándose los pies debido a caminar sobre la zona caliente, pero eso poco le importaba, finalmente habia llegado, rodeándolo pudo ver su rostro de frente, con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, se aterro al ver como se podían ver parte de sus costillas y la zona donde había caído su brazo parecía gelatina pura

-Saji…- murmuro temblando mientras se arrodillaba

_Solo soy un idiota que hará todo por la mujer que ama_

-Saji…- dejo salir mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del chico dejando salir sus lágrimas a tanda suelta, al abrazar al chico la piel de este crujió mientras lo que quedaba de su cuerpo se deshizo entre cenizas y lo que parecía ser alguna especie de fluido gelatinoso

-no….¡NOOO!...- Gritaba la peli negra mientras trataba de recoger lo que quedase del chico, lo cual ya no era nada, todos escuchaban mientras sentían su ser morir como la peli negra gritaba sin poder hacer mucho más, entonces fue cuando Rias esbozo una sonrisa esperanzad

-¡esperen!...- ahora ella enfocaba a Mizore -…¡tu dices que puedes volver todo a la nada, incluyendo la muerte, ¿puedes volver la muerte de Saji en nada?!- la líder de Sitri volteo a ver a la peli azul quien se quedó un rato pensando

-si, puedo volver la muerte de quien yo quiera en nada…-

La peli negra se levantó a paso torpe corriendo hasta donde estaba Kumagawa Mizore, no podría moverse bien, sus rodillas y sus pies estaban quemados, otra que se acercaba era Tsubaki quien también se secaba las lágrimas de alegría

-¡¿entonces a que estas esperando?!, ¡revive a Saji de una vez?!- la peli azul sonrió ampliamente

-no, no lo hare…- todo el mundo se quedó estático

-¿Qué?...- soltó débilmente Sona mientras trataba de articular, ¿ella realmente acababa de decir no?

-como lo dije, no reviviré a Saji…- la peli negra tomo fuertemente a la peli azul de sus hombros con ojos iracundos, tanto Rias como el resto del sequito de ambas observaban a la Sitri actuar así por primera vez en su vida

-¡¿Por qué mierda no vas a revivir a Saji?! Pensé que el era tu amigo…-

La peli azul sonrió, para después expresar una mirada tan fría como la muerte misma, a la par de que tanto Sona como todo su sequito estaban ahora atornillados al suelo por sus pies, con la líder de sitri fue mas drástico atornillando también sus manos al suelo, dejándola de rodillas, lentamente se agacho y la agarro del cabello, viéndose ambas fijamente

-estas en lo cierto, Saji es mi amigo…- dijo la peli azul con una expresión neutral -… por eso mismo no lo debo revivir-

-¿Por qué?...- pregunto la peli negra mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro

-primero vienes, lo tratas como basura pese a ser alguien leal y devoto a ti, ¿y ahora quieres terminar de humillarlo borrando su última voluntad?...- la peli negra observaba con ojos abiertos como platos la crueldad de las palabras de la peli azul -…. El murió para que tu pudieses vivir, eligió seguir el camino de su amor hasta el final, y créeme que no borrare su voluntad, a diferencia de ti no soy una sucia perra que apuñala a la gente por la espalda, si lo revivo lo enviaras a la muerte cada que se te de la gana, lo seguirás humillando y es algo que no dejare que le hagas a un querido amigo mio, eres una falsa al pretender hacer algo por el solo porque sacrifico su vida, haberlo hecho cuando estaba vivo…- Sona estaba estática por la crueldad de las palabras

-Saji seguirá muerto, y nada hará que cambie de opinión…- para desprecio de todos, ahora la peli azul destripaba el cráneo del chico con uno de sus tornillos de All Fiction

-y borrare la existencia de Saji para asegurarme de que eso siga así…-

Todo el mundo quedo estático, Incluso Issei sintió ganas de masacrar a golpes a la peli azul pese a que su brazo lo estaba matando, pero en parte entendía lo que ella quiso decir, Saji se había sacrificado por devoción y por amor, quitarle eso ahora era quitarle la razón por la que el vivía, y no era justo hacerle eso a el… los tornillos de todos lados habían desaparecido ahora dejando total libertad de movimiento a todos, la peli azul ahora observaba a Issei con una mirada herida

-eso que dejaste salir, fue destrucción pura…- dijo la chica bastante seria -… eres lo que he estado buscando, deberás estar preparado para la otra vez que nos veamos Issei Onii chan, por que vendré por tu cabeza…- tras dejar ese mensaje críptico, la peli azul desapareció del lugar, todo el sequito de la peli negra se reunió en torno a ella

-Kaicho, ¿esta bien?...-

Sona no podía moverse, no por estar herida, si no porque lo que le habían dicho le dolía mas que cualquier daño o cualquier quemadura, durante mucho tiempo infravaloro al chico creyéndolo intelectualmente inferior, pero cuando llego la hora de la verdad, ella simplemente se aterro mientras el la protegió a costa de su vida, no podía imaginar el dolor el chico mientras lo dio todo para que ella siguiese con vida

-Saji…- sus lágrimas corrían cayendo al suelo mientras ella dejo caer su ser en total tristeza -…perdóname…-

Sin más, sus gritos y lamentos sollozos sonaron por todo el lugar, mientras los miembros de la realeza satán llegaban a ver que había ocurrido, lo que encontraron fue un paisaje desolador y derrotado, los chicos lo habían logrado, repelieron el ataque de un monstruoso ser, pero a cambio acababan de perder algo realmente valioso, un gran amigo honesto y leal

**final capitulo 13**

**no llorar plz (sale llorando a un rincon)**


	14. kumagawa Mizore

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**tambien cabe anotar que medaka box tampoco me pertenece (si gracias shinjiesbostero por recordarmelo) asi que deja de inflarme la bolas, aunque gracias por el dato**

**FATEBURN: je, tocara esperar, muajajajajajaja, todo a su tiempo socio**

**LUISFELIPE: tranquilo socio, a mis brazos, hay un hombro en que apoyarse (oshe, que rikolino)**

**ROY4: entendido, aunque actualice los suyos, que estan brutales**

**GUEST: jejejeje bueno, aqui esta, gracias**

** : amen compañero, un capitulo salido para saciar tus insanas espectativas**

**CARLOSCORTES: jejeje gracias compañero**

**FELI415: esa es la idea, este fic sera, O, mejor dicho no pudiste hacerlo compañero**

**ZEROKAIEN: jajajaja tu diras, eso toca medirse del 1 al 10**

**FITO: entendido capitan**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: no, no shinji, no, Saji no es tan personaje de sobra como lo es Maya en evangelion, ahi si es verdad que la mate por ser un personaje de segunda, si quieres muertes epicas de personajes de segunda, ya me lo planteare, por que me gusta la idea, mas si es en el mismo contexto de dark passion play muajajajaja... y gracias, en serio uno se esfuerza pensando la trama, posdata: no voy a olvidar nunca la de la yuca, con esa lo atormentare siemre**

**y me quiero disculpar con JOSE y con todos ustedes por no haber subido con prontitud, razones mas abajo**

**bien, antes de empezar el cap, debo decirlo, SUPERAMOS LOS 100 JODIDOS REVIEWS (aplausos) gracias, muchas gracias en serio, nunca pense que la historia tendria tal acogida es emocionante en verdad y asi paga seguir escribiendo con mas gusto para ustedes**

_All aboard  
Hit the road  
All the bullshit  
Can't be ignored_

It's hard to place  
In my face  
No emotion

All the problems  
Make me wanna go  
Like a bad girl  
Straight to video

Little darling  
Welcome to the show  
You're a failure  
Played in stereo

_mindless self indulgence. straigt to video_

**capitulo 14: Kumagawa Mizore**

No era mucho tiempo realmente el que había estado con ellos, pero de alguna manera ella sabía que se había sentido a gusto durante el poco tiempo en el que estuvo con el grupo de Yuuma onee chan, la chica de cabello azul oscuro observaba la noche tranquilamente con un revolver en sus manos, el agarre sobre el arma era firme, tenía una tarea que cumplir, después de tantos meses, casi años buscando, había logrado encontrar algo que le permitiese cumplir con su único objetivo principal, si pudiese sentir algo parecido a la alegría, quizás la sentiría

Pero ella no sentía nada en absoluto

Una profusa mirada vacía y una actuación forzada era la impresión que ella daba para dar a conocer su forma de ser, pero no sentía nada cuando trataba de ser alegre o cuando trataba de molestarse, una que otra pizca de resentimiento lograba sentir cuando estaba realmente cabreada, como en la traición de Sona a Saji, pero nada más alejado de su triste realidad

Ojos vacíos carentes de alma ¿realmente solo era una expresión descriptiva, o era la realidad de su situación actual?

-bueno, viene siendo hora de que hable con ashinin san…- sin miedo y sin miramiento la chica llevaba el revolver a su sien, preparándose para abrir fuego

¿Qué era exactamente Kumagawa Mizore? Una pregunta pretenciosa, técnicamente solo era una chica, otro ser humano andando en la corriente de la vida, pero ella siempre tuvo una extraña cosa que hizo que se le diferenciara de los demás

Sin importar que hiciera, ella siempre perdería, nunca conocería la victoria

No importo si fue en un gran asunto o en un simple piedra papel o tijera, desde su mas tierna infancia todas aquellas metas que se propuso en la vida, le fueron negadas en el triunfo, sus padres murieron al poco tiempo de que ella camino en el mundo, de alguna u otra manera siempre hubo una fuerza interviniendo para que ella no perdiese el rumbo de la vida de una chica normal, no supo cómo, pero ella ingreso a la escuela, pese a que su nivel de lectura o su escritura y gramática estuviesen por lo bajo, amigos, ninguno propiamente, nadie tenía el valor para acercarse a aquella chica con una mirada tan triste y tan fría, ella era consciente de su naturaleza y eso nunca le permitió esbozar una sonrisa verdadera, a los pocos afortunados que se acercaban a ella, la chica no los rechazaba, pero su extraña maldición si, puesto que cuando ella consideraba que por fin tenía algún amigo, este desaparecía bajo causas misteriosas

¿Por qué ella tenía que sufrir eso? ¿el mundo necesitaba que ella fuese infeliz? El tiempo seguía pasando y la rutina seguía igual, no demoro en entender mas de su propia naturaleza "good loser" un apodo cariñosa que ella se puso, por que pese a que todo lo que ella hacia terminaba terriblemente mal, de alguna manera sentía que esa era su propia victoria, perder en todo, una jugada bastante arriesgada el el juego de carta de corazones donde perdía quien tuviese la mayor cantidad de cartas de corazones de su lado, pero también ganaba automáticamente si era la única persona de las cuatro en la mesa que acaparaba todos los corazones para ella, así era su mundo, un mundo donde no conocería la victoria y esa era su propia victoria personal

Con el paso del tiempo su perspectiva se torció por ello, de repente se dio cuenta de que perder en todo era una habilidad especial de ella, y por ende ¿Por qué necesitaba al mundo cuando ella era superior? No podía tener amigos, ¿así que para que preocuparse por los demás? El mundo la rechazo, sus metas y sus sueños, ¿Por qué preocuparse por el mundo? Su ser débil físicamente y psicológicamente miserable fue su propio estándar, era algo que ella impondría sobre los demás, todos serian débiles y psicológicamente inestables como ella, no por algún tonto resentimiento, si no por que simplemente le parecía interesante tal idea, su fantasía era imponer esto sobre los demás, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Fue tanta su obsesión que solo pensaba en imponer esa idea, atornillarla en lo mas profundo de los demás personajes existentes, era tanta su mania por esto que comenzó a fantasear con tornillos gigantes que en algún momento de su locura pasaron a la realidad, listos a atornillarse a cualquier persona u objeto que ella decidiese ¿pero que era lo que atornillaba exactamente? Uno no puede fijar algo que no tiene claro, uno no puede asegurar un objeto que no existe, simplemente sería dejar un remache sobre una superficie lisa, por ello sus tornillos solo se materializaron cuando ella quería darle a entender a la gente a su alrededor, que todos eran igual de inferiores a ella

Ese era su verdadero poder

Book maker

Su poder verdadero jamás fue volver todo a la nada, ese poder es una acción, pero sus actos terminaban y comenzaban como una consecuencia, book maker a diferencia de All Fiction, era un resultado final, un resultado final que aterraría a los mismísimos dioses, un poder débil en si, y al mismo tiempo mas peligroso que cualquier otro, incluso se le podría considerar una longinus a su manera

Y ella necesitaba recuperarlo

BANG

El sonido seco del disparo y el cuerpo de la peli azul cayendo al suelo fue lo que quedo en ese lugar, un cuerpo que pese al daño craneal hecho, se despedía de ese mundo con una sonrisa, quizás seria la última vez que ella debería morir antes de desaparecer definitivamente del mundo como una persona cualquiera

* * *

Los días pasaban para ella de manera incomoda, la peli negra estaba en cama en esos momentos, era fastidiosa su situación actual, desde que Lu Bu encarno en Cao Cao su cuerpo ya no podía mantenerse por si mismo, por lo tanto se degradaba cada tanto tiempo impidiendo que ella se moviese por grandes periodos de tiempo, otra alarma de ello era que su cabello se desteñía tornándose blanco en el momento mas crítico, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que el Boosted Gear Transfer podía darle energía suficiente para poder moverse con libertad por un dia, pero eso era como una prisión, sus movimientos estaban restringidos en ese momento, mas que todo por que la condición de Issei no le permitía ser tan enérgico como siempre para darle tal energía

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Se escuchaban los gritos del castaño a lo lejos, incluso cuando estaban en distintos pisos, la peli negra solo podía estrechar sus ojos por ello, no podía hacer mucho en su condición, pero realmente le molestaba verlo en esa condición y no poder hacer nada

-Issei resiste…- decía dolorosamente

No era para menos, mas abajo donde estaba el castaño, solo había la figura de un ser en apuros gritando en agonía, su pecho desnudo sudaba a raudales mientras su brazo izquierdo sostenía su brazo derecho con toda su fuerza

-Issei san…-

Quien lloraba era la peli rubia quien utilizaba su bendición para tratar de sanar el brazo, sin resultado aparente, era obvio, aquello que había quemado el brazo del chico, era la esencia de la destrucción cósmica pura, no era algo que la curación de un ente de menor rango como el dios de la biblia pudiese curar, por lo que el resultado era evidente, Issei había perdido su brazo derecho al liberar a creación en la realidad, ¿Qué había sido de esa realización cósmica? No se supo, aquella criatura había volado libremente al firmamento desapareciendo quizás en lo mas profundo de la brecha dimensional

-esto no tiene caso Asia, ese brazo no puede ser curado por ninguna fuerza de este mundo…-murmuro Azazel viendo el resultado de la terrible operación que había durado mas de dos días, el brazo del dragón emperador rojo estaba totalmente negro, no como si se hubiese calcinado, si no como si se hubiese expuesto a un drenaje total de cualquier elemento, ahora lo que quedaba era un trozo de materia negra muerta, y por ende, el dolor que sufría el chico en la articulación era evidente

Ophis observaba todo en silencio, acababa de ver el efecto de creación en el cuerpo del chico, parte de su armadura original había sido destruida al igual que su brazo, quizás el balance breaker del chico se hubiese visto comprometido al igual que el, ella entendía que el daño del brazo del chico era permanente, y por ende solo había una opción si quería que el dolor de el mermara

-debemos… cortar el brazo…- susurro monocordemente, todo el mundo volteo a mirar hostilmente a la peli negra quien no se inmutaba por ese hecho

-¿Cómo crees si quiera que podemos cortarle su brazo a Issei?...- preguntaba Akeno obviamente molesta por la idea

-es fácil de… entender…- comenzó la peli negra -… su brazo esta muerto, por lo tanto Issei esta sufriendo la necrosis de su extremidad, no se puede curar lo que ha sido destruido, debemos amputar…- y sin darle aviso a nadie de los presentes, la peli negra apunto su dedo al brazo del chico, un rayo fino como un láser se extendió y con el movimiento de su dedo

SLASH

El pedazo de carne cortado desde el hombro había sido separado del cuerpo de su dueño, todo el mundo se preparaba para atacar a Ophis pese a cualquier consecuencia, pero ver como el dejo de gritar de un momento a otro hizo que el ambiente de la habitación se hiciese mas pacifico, todos observaban al chico quien ya solo jadeaba pesadamente sin muestra de dolor en su rostro, para disgusto de ellos, el pedazo de brazo que había sido cortado ni si quiera estaba sangrando, Asia ya se iba a acercar a cerrar la herida del hombro del castaño, pero al ver como Ophis se paro imponentemente entre el y ella la hizo ponerse nerviosa

-¿Ophis san?...-

-me llevare a Issei… el necesita… un brazo…-

Y sin decir nada mas, la peli negra cargo al chico sobre sus hombros sin aparente esfuerzo, todo el mundo estaba a punto de detenerla, pero antes de actuar, ¿Qué sentido tenia hacerlo? La impotencia gobernó al clan Gremory mientras la peli negra desaparecía al parecer yendo a la brecha dimensional

* * *

Al llegar ahí, a donde tenía planeado ir, o mejor dicho, a donde terminaba cada vez que encontraba su fatídico y muchas veces paródico final, Mizore enfoco con mas detalle el lugar que estaba en el limbo entre su vida y su muerte, un sencillo salón de clase donde un escritorio pequeño se posicionaba en frente del tablero de tiza, ella estaba sentado en el pupitre que daba justo al frente del escritorio, su expresión a diferencia de muchas veces, era una expresión fría y seria

-oh vaya…-

Apareciendo de la nada sentada sobre el escritorio, una chica de lo que podían ser 16 años de edad la miraba con una mirada fría y sarcástica, aunque se podía ver que evidentemente estaba contenta de que ella estuviese ahí, cabello castaño hasta sus rodillas atado en dos moñas de color amarillo contrastaba armónicamente con su uniforme femenino de color rosa en su totalidad, en distintas tonalidades obviamente

Najimi Ajumi

Era lo que decían ambas zapatillas rosas de ella, la excéntrica chica miraba a Mizore con una sonrisa socarrona

-es interesante tenerte acá sin que estés peleando o demostrando nada Mizore chan…- la peli azul estaba estática sentada en su asiento, pronto una sonrisa socarrona también se posó en el rostro de ella mientras un hilo de sangre corría de su cabeza, justo donde ella había disparado para llegar ahí

-no tengo tiempo para juegos… devuélveme mi menos original…- la peli castaña observaba a la peli azul divertida, "menos" era un nombre original para las habilidades de ella, puesto que no eran poderes basado en habilidades o destrezas o anomalías de la sangre, era un poder basado en sus múltiples desgracias y traumas, esa parte de ella le divertía

-¿realmente debería hacerlo?...- preguntaba la castaña divertida -…aun no me has dado una muestra de cariño Mizore chan…-

La peli azul no decía nada, simplemente apoyaba el brazo en el apoyo de su pupitre

-… en la antigua Roma había un juego bastante divertido, los líderes de casas ponían a un esclavo a sufrir rompiéndole un hueso por un hueso, obviamente estos pobres desesperados clamaban por que pararan de atormentarlos así, el juego terminaba cuando uno de ellos decía "por favor, mátenme" el ganador era el que mas huesos rotos tuviese antes de decir eso…-

La peli azul seguía observando con una sonrisa, su uniforme ya estaba totalmente manchado de sangre

-parece que ya estás en una posición parecida, ¿tanto te gusta morir? ¿o es que te gustaría morir definitivamente?

-solo devuélveme mi menos, ya he encontrado lo que buscaba…- la castaña abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida, y luego volvió a su sonrisa

-ya veo, aunque veo que esta empecinada en que te lo devuelva, así que vamos, atácame, tu All Fiction es un poder aterradoramente devastador, puede que contra mis .633.865 poderes tengas alguna oportunidad-

Mizore simplemente ponía un rostro serio de nuevo, quizás molesta, quizás cansada por la pérdida de sangre, era difícil saberlo

-oh, espera…- dijo ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios -… te di a ti All Fiction en lugar de tu Book Maker y le di un poder también a Hyodo Issei… réstale cifras al número que te di ahorita Mizore chan…-

La chica finalmente abrió los labios

-Oh vamos Ashinin san…- dijo la peli azul susurrando cansadamente -… ¿contigo no hay límite para una buena pelea no es así? Incluso las peleas de los mangas de la shonnen jump o las de cualquier novela ligera palidecerían contra ti…- la castaña sonrió divertida

-mmm ahora que lo pienso, tu siempre has amado a los mangas shonnen y las novelas ligeras, aunque yo ya me gradué de ellos hace años…-

-ya veo…- dijo Mizore tambaleándose y recostándose contra la pared -… aunque soy una chica, siempre vi que las demás no le tenían interés a los mangas y las novelas ,¿ para ti deben ser algo infantil no es así?...-

-je, al contrario, los mangas shonnen son algo bastante avanzado para una chica tan inocente y pura como yo…**después de todo el mensaje de los mangas shonnen no es la amistad, el trabajo duro o la victoria, el mensaje es que aquellos con poder son los que ganan al final, es la cumbre de la crueldad de la realidad…-**

Mizore no decía nada, tampoco mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro

**-si tienes poder puedes tener amigos, si tienes poder puedes trabajar duro, si tienes poder saldrás victorioso, esa realidad ineludible la que nosotros con poder conocemos y no podemos tolerar… **bien, ¿no es mejor de ese modo Kumagawa chan? ¿solo leer mangas y novelas ligeras el resto de tu vida?

La peli azul medito un largo rato

-JAJAJAJAAJAJA tienes razón Ashinin san, siempre la tienes, no se puede evitar, si lo pones así nunca poder enfrentar a un protagonista con poder como lo es Issei Onii san…- mientras Mizore reia, ahora era Najimu la que miraba con una expresión neutra a la chica

-…neh, esto es absurdo, después de haber venido aca y humillarme públicamente, no solo en este salón, si no en toda mi miserable vida, me rindo, mejor me voy a mi casa a leer la weekly de esta semana, algo interesante veré ahí…- ahora Mizore se dirigía a la puerta del salón de clase, preparándose para revivir nuevamente

-¡espera!...- pero el grito de la castaña la detuvo, Mizore no volteaba -…dime lo que me quieras decir, acabo de insultar a tu manga y tus novelas ligeras, moléstame y respóndeme como se debe estúpida cobarde…-

-… no hay nada que tenga que decir…- contestaba ella de manera monocorde -… es como lo dices, la gente con poder vencerá siempre sobre el débil, es simplemente como tu lo dijiste, es la verdad sobre este mundo…-

-no llegues a conclusiones tan rápidamente, no es tan bueno actuar tan Cool cuando tu misma te haz acorralado ¿lo sabias? Además, aunque este espacio sea un limbo, es el limbo que hay en ti misma, en tu corazón, donde nadie puede conocer tus verdaderas intenciones, sin alardear, simplemente dilo sin alardear…-

Mizore respiro hondamente, ahora apretando sus puños volteaba a ver hacia atrás a la castaña

-**¡lo quiero vencer!¡los quiero vencer a todos!...-**

Najumi observaba a Mizore con una amplia sonrisa, mientras tanto la peli negra sentía un desorden dentro de si misma, no era para menos, se habia acercado a Issei con un único objetivo, y una única meta, cuyo final le daría la salvación a la mujer frente a ella, eso era cierto, pero…

-**¡aunque no sea cool como lo es Vali lucifer, o fuerte como Issei Onii sama, o justa, o guapa y linda como Yuuma Onne chan, quiero vencerlos a todos, a la gente cool, fuerte, justa, guapa, bella, linda y talentosa…-**

Una persona maldecida desde el inicio de su vida, era cierto, quería hacer muchas cosas que fracasaron miserablemente, pero habia algo que ella siguió manteniendo hasta el final disfrazándolo de mentiras y mas mentiras

-**...a pesar de que no fui bendecida con talento alguno, a pesar de que soy estúpida y tenga una personalidad del culo, tenga malas calificaciones y sea una descarriada , quiero vencer a la gente talentosa, inteligente, agradable y auto exigente…-**

los puños de Mizore se apretaban con especial fuerza mientras mas hablaba, poco a poco ella volvia mas a ser como antes, no un ser neutral falso, si no la chica resentida y miserable que ella fue desde que nacio

**-…quiero vencer a los que tienen grandes amigos mientras yo jamas tuve a nadie…-** ella podía ser parte del equipo Gremory, pero eso era simplemente por que ella los tenía prácticamente intimidados, ni si quiera Raynare era una excepción y ella lo sabía, mientras que Issei tenia tanta gente alrededor que lo admiraba y morirían por protegerlo

-**...quiero vencer a los que trabajan duro mientras yo jamas pude hacer tal hazaña…- **no tenia merito intentarlo después de varios años, sus metas siempre fueron destruidas tan solo con que ella las tratara de materializar, lo único que podia pasar a la realidad exitosamente, eran sus tornillos gigantes

-**…quiero vencer a los victoriosos cuando yo no puedo ganar…- **en todas sus batallas contra los Gremory, llevo amplia ventaja, pero su mismo poder no podía finalizar la pelea a su favor, podía humillar, borrar, y despreciar a su oponente, pero su poder no podia matar a nadie, sus habilidades físicas menos, al final, pese a hacerle pelea a la misma Ophis, su misma maldición jamás la dejaría sumar una victoria a su anaquel, humillo a Akeno y a Koneko, pero eso era todo lo que pudo hacer, no por que la detuviesen, si no por que tan pronto aquellas se repusieran, indudablemente ella moriría una y otra vez a sus manos…

**-¡….quiero vencer a la gente feliz cuando yo siempre he sido miserable…!-**

**-¡INCLUSO SI SOY ODIADA, INCLUSO SI SOY DESPRECIADA, INCLUSO SI SOY UNA INUTIL, QUIERO PROBAR QUE SOY MEJOR QUE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES!, ¡QUIERO DEMOSTRAR QUE SOY MEJOR QUE HYODO ISSEI Y QUE RAYNARE!...-**

Los gritos de Mizore finalmente cesaron, dejando nada mas a una contenta Ashinin san quien miraba a la chica suspirando

-oh dios, ¿te estas escuchando a ti misma? Incluso cuando es imprudente, disparatado, impulsivo y absurdo, incluso cuando actúas cool , no tiene sentido alguno Mizore chan…-

Ahora sin previo aviso, la castaña abrazo a la peli azul con enorme cariño, rodeando sus brazos sobre el cuello de la chica

-pero aun así, me enamore de ti…-

Y tome su beso sorpresa, la peli azul no podía respirar de la impresión, trataba de zafarse pero al final simplemente lo dejo ser, ya después la castaña se separaba de la peli azul con una expresión tierna

-fu fu fu, di mi primer beso a una chica, y peor, a kumagawa chan, que divertido…-

La chica se limpiaba los labios con la manga de su chaqueta mirando a la castaña con cierta molestia

-bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo, te devolveré book maker, pero sabes que al tomarlo perderás All Fiction automáticamente ¿no es así?

-lo se, no me molesta… All fiction no puede derrotar a nadie, solo quitar, en cambio Book maker me ayudara a derrotar a Hyodo Issei…- ahora la chica levantaba su mirada encima del tablero de tiza, ahí habia un cuerpo con todos los rasgos de la chica de rosa, solo que esta estaba vestida de sacerdotisa, su cabello era blanco y estaba cruzada de brazos con las manos en sus hombros, un tornillo en en centro de su pecho y otros en los dorsos de sus manos la tenían sellada contra la pared, el del cráneo goteaba sangre levemente

-entonces quítame estas cosas, y ve…. Tienes todo mi apoyo Mizore chan…. Derrota a Hyodo Issei y a los demás miembros de Highschool dxd…-

Mizore se levantaba sobre el escritorio y con tocar el tornillo del pecho, tanto este como el resto y el cuerpo empotrado en la pared desaparecieron, la luz volvió a las pupilas de Kumagawa Mizore, quien miraba a la castaña con una expresión tremendamente fría, ahora bajándose del escritorio se acercaba a la puerta de nuevo.

-gracias por devolvérmelo, de esta manera sere yo misma de nuevo, te mostrare mi gratitud, mi tristeza superara la felicidad de los demás, sera un hecho histórico…

Sin mas Mizore había dejado el salón de clases, dejando sola ahí a la castaña quien suspiraba de nuevo…

-…se fue de un modo tan poco Cool, jajaja Kumagawa chan y Hyodo Issei, hasta Raynare, todos han sido chicos bastante traviesos desde hace tanto tiempo

**-dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas van a durar riñendo por cosas estúpidas? Todos ellos son iguales ante mis ojos, solo una pila de basura…fuerza y debilidad, bien y mal, veneno y antídoto, blanco y negro, ganar o perder, éxito y fracaso, luz y oscuridad, felicidad y tristeza, todo son lo mismo despues de todo, ¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de ello?**

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?...-

Issei despertaba para encontrarse en un extraño lugar, no habia suelo , ni cielo ni nada, solo era un espacio infinito donde a donde fuese que extendiese la vista, solo había una fiesta de colores distinta hasta donde se extendía la vista

-estas… despierto Issei…-

El chico vio que quien lo estaba cargando sujetándolo de su brazo bueno, era la diosa del infinito, gracias a su apariencia adulta ella podía sujetarlo sin problema alguno

-¿Ophis? ¿en dónde estamos?...-

La peli negra miro al frente contemplando el lugar

-la brecha dimensional, mi hogar…-

Issei contemplaba el lugar maravillado, no sabia si debía hacer el esfuerzo de pararse o no ya que no habia suelo, por ahora simplemente se limitaría a ver con detalle secándose el sudor de su frente, pero entonces lo noto, no había nada donde debería estar su brazo derecho…

-¡¿mi brazo?!...-

-lo corte…- Ophis contesto secamente -… tu brazo fue calcinado por creación, no podía curarse de ninguna forma, el poder del Dios de la biblia es insuficiente para remover el origen cósmico…- Issei reclino el rostro, se dejo llevar por su ira y acababa de perder su brazo por ello, entonces cuando mas se estaba lamentando, lo noto

-¿Qué hacemos en la brecha dimensional?...- la peli negra se quedo en silencio, Issei ya iba a insistir, pero sintió un estruendo y una perturbación en el aura pacifica del lugar, algo enorme se estaba aproximando

-ya esta aca…- murmuro la peli negra, Issei iba a preguntar por detalles, pero entonces para sorpresa de el, se abrió una rasgadura gigante en la dimensión alterna, y de esta salía un cuerno enorme, al cual seguía una cabeza de tamaño gigante y el resto del cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un dragón de color rojo de dimensiones insanas volando grácilmente sobre el lugar, Issei contemplaba el espectáculo boquiabierto, si hubiese tierra y firmamento, ese enorme coso podría fácilmente tapar todo el firmamento con su presencia

-rojo bastardo…- murmuro la peli negra, Issei abrió sus ojos como platos

-ese de ahí…¿es el gran rojo?...- en efecto el enorme ser era digno de su nombre, este mientras tanto enfoco a los otros dos habitantes de la habitación, notando especialmente el cambio de la peli negra

-has cambiado Ophis…- murmuro este en una voz tremendamente grave -… tu presencia ha disminuido, ya no eres un ser omnipotente…-

La peli negra estrecho su mirada

-se dio una situación difícil, no se pudo hacer nada…- contesto la peli negra, ahora el enorme ser se fijaba en el chico mutilado -…así que tu eres quien libero a creación en este lugar…-

El castaño estrecho sus ojos ante ese comentario

-¿esa cosa esta aca?...-

-es lógico, para esa cosa la brecha del mundo demoniaco no ha de ser ninguna dificultad, desde hace un tiempo ha estado dando vueltas en este lugar, deshaciendo y devorando todo lo que toca, incluso pedazos de este lugar, pasara algún tiempo antes de que lo destruya por completo…- ahora el gigante ser fijaba su hostilidad contra Issei -¡despídete de tu existencia Hyodo Issei, si este mundo esta destinado a desaparecer, hare que antes desaparezcas tu…-

Issei sintió un escalofrió increíble recorrer su ser, la intensión homicida de ese monstruo estaba sobre el, era como si el mismo cielo se hubiese truncado en su contra listo para matarlo, aquella sensación inminente lo ahogo levemente, hasta que Ophis se levanto y se puso entre ambos, extrañando a ambos seres

-hazte a un lado Ophis, ya no me costara trabajo alguno destruirte a ti también ya que no eres infinita…- la peli negra no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro

-… hay una forma de detener a creación…- ambos seres mostraron un gesto de sorpresa, cosa que permitió que la peli negra continuase -… creación no tiene forma ni conciencia, es solo energía pura sin control, aquel que la libero puede darle forma rojo…-

-para darle forma a la energía, se requiere una fuerza o un concepto que se anteponga a esta, ni tu ni yo somos tan poderosos para contraponer nuestra energía contra el omniverso cósmico de la creación…-

-hay una forma…- contestaba la chica, -…pero necesito tu ayuda…- el gran rojo era un ser majestuoso y orgulloso, pocas veces hablaba ya que ninguna criatura era digna de su presencia o de su favor, pero Ophis era un caso aparte, ella era infinita, el único ser capaz de oponérsele, si ella tenia algo que decir, podia escucharla y mas con la situación a la que se estaban enfrentando

-te escucho…- finalizo el dragón rojo, la peli negra estrecho su rostro

-primero que todo… necesitamos reponer el brazo de Hyodo Issei, y necesito tu ayuda para ello…-

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba con bastante incertidumbre, Rias y Akeno estaban simplemente sentadas en el sofá de la casa mirando la mesa detenidamente con sus pensamientos al aire, no pudieron hacer nada durante la invasión de Lu Bu, como consecuencia Issei habida perdido su brazo y Saji habia muerto, Sona estaba destruida después de ello, no había tenido contacto con nadie, si quiera con algún personaje de su realeza después del asunto en el inframundo, Asia y Ravel se encontraban cocinando, no podían hacer mucho mas, el animo del lugar era bastante decaído, Kiba templaba sus espadas mientras Irina y Xenovia discutían levemente entre ellas, el ambiente del lugar era sombrío, dos días después de sobrevivir a la invasión en el inframundo Ophis se habia llevado a Issei, de eso ya había sido una semana, Raynare habia estado sobreviviendo hasta ahora gracias a los cuidados y experimentos de Azazel sensei, pero no importaba que hiciese, no podía corresponder toda la energía de esta como lo hacia Issei con su Boosted Gear, todo parecía ir a peores

Una luz se abrió en la pared, y todo el mundo reconoció ambas presencias

-¡Issei!...- e igual que antes de la pelea contra Sairaorg Bael, el chico hacia una entrada triunfal en la sala de su casa, atrás de el entraba Ophis a paso parsimonioso, la alegría no era solo que el chico hubiese vuelto, si no que también tenía ambos brazos, los necesitaría para la enorme cantidad de abrazos y demás que llegaron para el

-¡rayos Issei, ¿Dónde habias estado todo este tiempo?!...- las preguntas comenzaron a llegar

-¡¿Cómo le hiciste para recuperar tu brazo?!...-

-bueno…- decía el castaño rascándose la mejilla -…es una larga historia jejeje…- debía parecer feliz, pero era obvio que lo que significaba ese nuevo brazo era algo realmente peligroso, y no quería preocupar a los chicos mas de la cuenta

-Issei, recuerda lo que debemos hacer…- murmuro Ophis viendo al chico de espalda, eso llamo la atención de todo el grupo

-lo se, solo vine por…- antes de continuar hablando, una presencia terriblemente densa se sintió por toda la habitación, no, no solo en la habitación, se sintió por toda la casa

-¿Qué… es esto?...- el aura que se sentía era distinta pero era familiar, antes su presencia era mermada o muy difícil de sentir, pero definitivamente se podía diferenciar de quien era

-¡cuidado!-

TROOOMMPPPPP

Los muros frontales de la casa acababan de caer ante unos tornillo especialmente grandes, el polvo no dejo ver quien era si no hasta que esta misma entro en la casa

-¡Mizore chan!...- en efecto era la peli azul, pero todo el mundo fue consciente del cambio radical de ella, no era solo Raynare la que había notado que esa chica, cuya mirada vacía se complementaba bien fuese con su sonrisa y su ceño fruncido no tenía alma alguna, por lo que verla ahí, no con sus típicos gestos, si no con una mirada fría como el hielo y una actitud centrada, y aun más importante, con intenciones y sentimientos que pasaran a través de su mirada, fue algo que impacto a todo el mundo

-quítense de mi camino…- todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a proteger a Issei, pero de alguna manera, el aura fría de la chica y sus palabras lograron apartar a todo el mundo, ellos hacían un corredor humano entre Issei y Mizore

-encantada de conocerte Hyodo Issei kun, yo soy…-

-si, lo note…- dijo el castaño levemente asustado, pero con mejores bases para hablar ahora con la chica -…tus palabras, tu corazón…se siente como si finalmente estuviese frente a un ser humano, Kumagawa Mizore…-

Durante el tiempo que la chica estuvo con ellos, nunca se supo exactamente con quien estaban lidiando, hablar con ella era hablar como con un fantasma, no se sabía si ella estaba ahí o si ella si quiera si estaba hablando debido al vacío de su ser, ahora, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Kumagawa Mizore era una persona completa

-yo te lo dije Hyodo Issei, la próxima vez que nos viésemos, vendría por tu cabeza, espero que estés listo…- todo el mundo se puso entre Issei y Mizore

-¡maldita, que crees que…-

Antes de seguir hablando todo el mundo estaba atornillado de manos y pies a la pared, todos excepto Issei

-¡chicos!...-

-no te preocupes Issei, esto que vez aca no es All Fiction, esos tornillos no contienen nada…- Issei volteo a ver a todos, si bien estaban forcejeando por liberarse, no se veían rastros de dolor en sus rostros pese a estar empalados por los tornillos gigantes

-¡no entiendo que es esto, no puedo moverme!- murmuraba Rias Gremory consciente de que definitivamente algo estaba incrustado en manos y pies, pero no sentía daño en el contacto de esta cosa, entonces la peli azul enfoco de nuevo al castaño

-he venido por tu cabeza, no… mas preciso seria decir que vengo por lo que duerme en tu mano derecha…- el castaño estaba nervioso, no estaba seguro si debía pelear contra Kumagawa, pero tenía que hacerlo, sus amigos dependían de ello

-lo siento…- dijo el chico alzando su mano derecha -… pero este no es mi brazo derecho original, no tengo a la creación a mi guardia…- el rostro de la peli azul no cambiaba en absoluto

-entonces tendré que torcerte hasta que decías abrir la puerta de la creación de nuevo, no me molesta torturarte hasta que lo hagas…- ahora la chica se paraba en posición defensiva, mientras Issei también se preparaba a pelear, estaba nervioso, Kumagawa Mizore no era un enemigo a tener en cuenta como un blanco fácil, ella pudo con Rias y las demás, inclusive pudo contra Ophis

-pero Hyodo Issei, tengo una petición que hacerte, no, mas que una petición, es un trato el que te ofrezco…- el castaño cerro sus ojos pensativo

-¿de que se trata Mizore chan…- la chica ahora preparaba un solo tornillo, pero si antes el aura del lugar era densa, al materializar ese objeto, el aura se volvió tan densa que incluso era pegajosa

-bien senpai, este es el trato…- comenzó la chica mientras a diferencia de los otros tornillos, ese estiraba su longitud mientras la chica lo agarraba de la punta filosa -… si la cosa es como siempre, tu me mataras incontables veces y yo reviviré, se que no puedo derrotarte solo con All Fiction, pero si decido pelear con el, no ire por ti, si no ire a borrar cada poco a poco algo de los demás miembros del Clan Gremory amarrados en esta sala…-

-¡maldita!...- gruñía la Loli in heat ante la amenaza cobarde de la peli azul

-pero se que senpai es tan genial que no desea eso, así que te propongo el siguiente trato….- estática salía del tornillo que ella tenía en su mano -… recibe este primer ataque senpai, si lo haces prometo no atacar a ningún miembro del clan Gremory, no te preocupes, no te dolerá en lo mas mínimo, mis tornillos ahora no tienen la propiedad de herir a la gente…-

-¡no lo haga Issei san!...- rogaba Ravel mientras observaba el espectáculo impotente

Por su parte lo pensó, lo que decía Mizore era cierto, ella podía doblegar a todo el mundo con All Fiction por lo que si se aseguraba que la cosa quedara entre el y ella valía la pena esperar que pasaría

-no te preocupes, al recibir este tornillo, esto se reducirá a una simple pelea de voluntades incluso perderé a All Fiction en el momento que este tornillo este en tu pecho senpai…

El chico se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato

-solo hazlo…-

Al final el cedió a las demandas de la peli azul, una sonrisa socarrona por ello

TRROOOMMMPPPPPP

Y sin saber que paso, Issei tenía un enorme tornillo atravesando su pecho, el impacto de este lo despidió hacia atrás

-¡Issei!...- obviamente todo el mundo quedo impactado ante el efecto del tornillo, ahora el castaño tenía su cabello totalmente blanco, no solo eso, el impacto no parecía ser fuerte pese a lo crudo de la escena, pero el castaño ahora jadeaba pesadamente

-¿Qué es esto?...- murmuro sintiendo su ser débil y miserable …-¿Ddraig?.

_Compañero, tu Boosted gear, está bloqueada, no solo eso, tu fuerza física es incluso menor a cuando eras solo un humano_

-Issei senpai, mi verdadero poder jamás fue All FIction, mi verdadero poder es el Book Maker, si bien mi antiguo menos era volver todo a la nada, mi menos original es un poco mas drástico, convierte a todo lo positivo en negativo, no importa la clase de ser sea…- nadie entendía a lo que se refería la peli azul, pero Issei se levantaba con evidente frustración en sus ojos

-cuando tu recibiste ese tornillo en tu ser, fuerza, inteligencia, carisma, habilidad, instinto, espíritu, todas tus estadísticas bajarían al mismo nivel de la mía, felicitaciones senpai, ahora eres un ser inferior como yo…-

El castaño poco entendía de lo que estaba hablando la persona frente a el, pero eso poco le afectaba, al verla, se sentía enfermo, frustrado, enojado no solo con ella si no con el mismo por la situación de Raynare, al mirar a Rias Gremory sintió enorme fastidio y asco contra su ser por lo ocurrido con la peli negra, su tren de pensamientos iba por aquellas vías descarriladas, hasta que lo noto, tragando saliva se sintió ahogado

-¿así es como piensa ella todo el tiempo?-

La peli azul se acercó a Issei sin mayor expresión en su rostro, y sin terminar de esperar a que el entendiera, tomo una silla del comedor y la estrello pesadamente contra el cuerpo del chico quien cayo adolorido al suelo

-¡ISSEI!- el grito de clamor de todos no fue para menos, de la cabeza del chico un grueso hilo de sangre corría por su frente

-como ves, incluso estas en una condición física deplorable, tu resistencia sobre humana como demonio no sirve aca…-

La peli azul ahora se preparaba para arrojar un puño ella, uno que iria directo a la cien lastimada del chico, pero ver como este se movió torpemente hacia un lado era algo que ella no espero

-¡cállate!...-

Todo el mundo quedo boquiabierto al ver como el castaño había tomado el cabello de la peli azul y con violencia la tiraba al piso, estrellando su nariz sin piedad alguna

GGhhhh

El castaño se recomponía jadeante, su mente estaba en un estado de caos puro, en su vida jamás se permitiría golpear a una mujer, por mas cruda que fuese la situación, pero de alguna manera aquello que le hizo Mizore había alterado incluso sus bases morales más íntimas, la peli negra se levantaba con ojos llorosos tapando la hemorragia que corría de su nariz

-eso es…- decía ella bastante molesta pero entretenida por lo que veia -…muéstrame que solo eres basura senpai, esa es tu obligación conmigo…-

De nuevo la pelea se restablecía, ahora ambos atacaban sin cuartel simplemente peleando como dos adolescentes comunes

SMASH

Un golpe seco al estómago hacia retroceder al castaño quien tocia una gran cantidad de saliva, el aire había abandonado su cuerpo

SMASH

La peli azul también retrocedía, su pómulo derecho estaba hinchado, la habilidad para regenerar sus heridas había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, por lo que el dolor seria insoportable

Issei respondía a cada golpe que recibía, pero aquellos golpes tontos dolían sobre manera, sus puños débiles y patadas toscas acertaban a Mizore quien evidentemente se veía afectada por los golpes, pero no se veia como si fuese a retroceder pronto, eso lo hacía desesperarse ¿Qué se supone que la mantiene en pie? El se sentía distinto a cuando sostenía el duelo de golpes con Sairaorg, el estaba sosteniéndose por que su valor y su moral lo obligaban, pero el en ese momento no tenia nada de eso, no sentía valor, estaba temblando de miedo, su moral estaba por el suelo debido al Book Maker de Mizore, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era una cosa

-¡vamos Issei!...- gritaba la peli roja desde la pared inmovilizada

-¡Issei!- gritaba Akeno llorosa al ver la situación en la que estaba Issei

-¡Senpai jodido pervertido!- loli in heat también arribaba ayudando al castaño

Era cierto, el con o sin sus instintos primarios, tenía una sola obligación, y era proteger a la gente a su alrededor, era por eso que el no estaba cayendo, y tenía que asegurarse de no caer pronto

GGGGHHHGGGGG

Pero era prácticamente imposible, en algún momento de la pelea, Mizore había tomado un pedazo de vidrio y lo había incrustado en el brazo del castaño, el dolor de mover su brazo ahora lo estaba atormentando

Mizore luchaba también bajo su mismo ímpetu

La pelea solo le mostraba que nada cambiaria jamás, siempre desdeñada y despreciada por todo el mundo, incluso en una pelea donde el campo era tan pequeño y los espectadores tantos, ninguno abogaba por su victoria, eso no importaba, de hecho no podía importarle menos

-golpeando en mi camino, toda la mierda debe ser ignorada…- para ella, los amigos de Issei no eran mas que une estorbo, seres que siempre tuvieron y por eso ella los odiaba, por ser talentosos y por haber sido bendecidos

Pese a las heridas que recibía, su rostro se mantenía estoico, inexpresivo, aunque cuando vio que en los ojos del castaño comenzó a brillar una luz de esperanza, su enojo comenzó a subir, al parecer las palabras de aliento del clan Gremory si estaban teniendo cabida en el ánimo del pervertido ser

¡KKKYAAAAAAAA!

Ahora ella atacaba con mas agresividad, sus puños pasaban derecho chocando o haciendo que ella tropezara, pero rápidamente se incorporaba sin importar el dolor que sintiese, sus ojos llenos de desprecio mostraban que ella estaba dispuesta a ir a todo, por lo que

TTTRRROOOOOMMMMMPPPPPPP

En comparación a los que ella arrojaba antes, estos no daban al blanco correctamente, por lo que Issei podia eludir por poco los tornillos afilados que iban en su contra

¡Mentirosa!...- Gritaba la peli roja ante eso -¡Dijiste que solo ese tornillo tocaría a Issei!-

-¡Callate!...- contestaba la peli azul exaltada y adolorida -¡esta es una pelea que tengo que ganar a cualquier precio!

De nuevo ese sentimiento de odio se intensificaba en ella, pero era de nuevo contra el mismo Issei, no era para menos, la gente lo apoyaba demasiado, aquello le daban ganas de todo, de acabar, de destruir, de huir, de tomar la situación y acabar con ella, como si fuese el protagonista de una historia escapándose de la misma historia

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

De nuevo comenzaba el intercambio de golpes, tanto Issei como Mizore se repartían piñas como si fuesen dulces (perdón el regionalismo) la pelea ya llevaba mas de 15 minutos y el agotamiento tanto físico de golpear sin condición física alguna y el daño recibido ya le pasaba factura a Issei, Mizore no estaba en una condición mejor que la de el, pero ella tenia una certera ventaja sobre la situación

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esa situación

Si bien ella se regeneraba con anterioridad con all fiction, era cierto que ella recibía todo el daño y lo soportaba hasta la regeneración, en pocas palabras el cuerpo de ella ya estaba preparado para el dolor, quizás eso era parte de aquello que la hacía el monstruo que era

Pero Issei estaba lejos de esa condición, estaba acostumbrado también a recibir daño, pero no con el cuerpo actual que el tenia, por lo que las costillas rotas, la falta de aire y el agotamiento físico comenzó gano la batalla, un último puño fue acertado en la cara de Mizore mientras el comenzaba a verlo todo borroso y perdía el equilibrio cayendo de frente

-¡ISSEI!-

La fuerza volvió de nuevo a su cuerpo al escuchar aquel grito, tropezó de bruces, pero poniendo su empeño en ello no cayo derrotado apoyándose en la pared jadeante, al voltear a mirar al acceso de la escalera

-¡Idiota, no te atrevas a caer!...-

En la escalera, jadeante, con su cabello totalmente blanco como la nieve, pero con la misma fuerza en sus ojos, estaba Raynare, duramente se podía sostener

-¡RAYNARE!-

El grito de ambos no pasó desapercibido por la peli azul quien miraba a su Yuuma Onee chan como si fuese una extraña

-ah, eres tu Raynare…- la peli blanca no se sintió inmutada ante la nueva personalidad de su hermana, por lo que no dejaba de ver a Issei

-vamos idiota, ¿realmente te vas a dejar vencer?...- preguntaba molesta la ángel caído -…he visto cuanto has hecho tu durante todo este tiempo, venciste a un fénix cuando no eras nada, limitaste al Hakuryuukou, venciste a Loki, venciste a Sairaorg Bael y derrotaste a ese monstruo de Lu Bu, ¿realmente de vas a dejar caer ante ella?...-

El castaño jadeaba pesadamente, las palabras de Raynare eran brutalmente verdaderas, tanto que una sonrisa en su rostro se iba posando de nuevo, no por los logros que esas victorias acarreaban, si no por la razón detrás de estas victorias, Raynare como si le leyese la mente

-¿Por qué has vencido antes Issei?...-

El chico ahora se movía torpemente solo esquivando a la peli azul, ¿Por qué había estado peleando el hasta ahora? No era por la fama o la gloria, si no por proteger a sus amigos, pero mas importante por proteger a la mujer que amaba, en este caso…

-da lo mejor de ti… oppai dragon…-

Issei sonrió por lo bajo, ese apodo ciertamente molesto para Ddraig llevaba una connotación mucho mayor a la que la mayoría de las personas creían, por lo que cuando el retrocedió jadeante aun con una sonrisa, todo el mundo quedo sorprendido

-je, tienes razón…- dijo el castaño limpiándose la sangre de los labios con su manga, su sonrisa se hizo bastante amplia a la par de denotar mas confianza de la que nunca antes había tenido

-Raynare, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?...- la peli blanca quedo confundida ante esto, no solo ella, todo el grupo Gremory estaba un tanto confundido, ¿Qué clase de favor le podía hacer ella a el en esa condición? El castaño dio un paso al frente

-dame ánimos ¿puedes? Eso es todo lo que necesito en este momento…- tanto la oji violeta como todo el grupo Gremory observaban al chico boquiabiertos, el había estado en pie hasta ahora pese a las emociones negativas de Mizore porque sus amigos lo apoyaban, pero ahora, el apoyo de la persona mas importante para el podía hacer la diferencia, la oji violeta sonrió confiada también

-¡puedes hacerlo Issei!- grito ella con toda su energía en ese deje de voz

-¡vamos Issei!-

-¡Senpai, da lo mejor de ti!- las palabras del resto del clan alimentaban más el espirito del chico

-¡puedo hacerlo!...- respondía el peli castaño apretando fuertemente su puño, durante toda la pelea estuvo atormentado por las emociones que manejaba Mizore comúnmente, pero de eso nada mas. Por su parte la peli azul al ver la influencia que tuvo Raynare sobre Issei concluyo que ella también era una amenaza

-no debes interferir, Rayna…-

Antes de que la peli azul pudiese hacer algo contra la peli blanca, Issei tenía la mano de el sobre el hombro de ella

-ya déjalo Mizore, durante este tiempo solo he peleado con frustración, y puedo entender que así es como te sientes tu, ¿Qué pretendes con esta pelea realmente? Me puedes derrotar, puedes barrerme, pero no me dejare caer si mis amigos están en peligro, y eso te incluye a ti…-

La peli azul agrio su gesto creando varios tornillos que crecían del suelo como si fuese la sword birth haciendo que el pelo castaño retrocediese levemente

-yo solo quiero derrotarte senpai, es lo único que…-

-¿te equivocas?...-

La peli azul abrió sus ojos ante esas palabras, el castaño la miraba con determinación, pero no con enojo

-según lo que tu dices, todo lo que soy yo, bajo a tu nivel, es cierto, me siento débil, estúpido, miserable, pero entre todas esas cosas, he notado que mi determinación no bajo mucho, es mas, no ha bajado nada, Mizore chan, no se cual sea tu verdadera meta, pero si lo que buscas es mostrar que solo se puede ser inferior, tu corazón no es tan débil como piensas…-

La peli azul estrecho su mirada bastante molesta

-mi intención es ser superior a todos ustedes y quedarme con ese poder tuyo, es todo lo que necesito…-

-Mizore chan, te mostrare que tu no eres tan débil ni tan miserable como piensas, y también proteger a todo el mundo a mi alrededor, y eso te incluye a ti…-

La peli azul estaba bastante molesta, tanto que sus dientes rechinaban, ¿es que ese imbécil era sordo o algo así? Ella los mataría a todos si así lo quisiera, ella quiere aplastarlo, llevarse su creación para finalmente darle a Najimu lo que estaba buscando, ¿pero por qué seguía con esa estúpida condición de querer protegerla? ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser? Nadie en el pasado se preocupó realmente por ella, los pocos que lo hicieron desaparecieron del hito de la existencia, no era justo, pero era la forma en la que ella vivía, que ese sujeto de ahí estuviera empecinado en creer que podía protegerla a ella y a todos sus amigos le enfermaba

¿Determinación?

El había dicho que ella tenía una gran determinación en si, ¿aquello era cierto? ¿Cómo podía tener determinación si todas sus metas fallaban siempre? Abandono todo sueño y esperanzas siendo bastante chica por eso, al final, solo pudo contemplar algo inalcanzable para ella, una existencia que vivía caprichosamente pero así mismo auto destructivamente, esa chica la miraba a ella con ojos prepotentes y agudos, como una serpiente que quiere atrapar a su presa, aquello le daba a entender, que esa chica que ella contemplaba, buscaba algo también que le hiciese valer algo su vida, nunca le dijo su edad, pero era obvio que ella llevaba viva mas de mil años pese a su apariencia de colegiala

_-Mizore chan, ayúdame a morir…-_

La contemplaba por que era lo mas parecido a una amiga que ella tenía, no por que ella no pudiese morir como le pasaba al resto de las personas que se acercaban a ella, si no por que ambas en cierta manera eran bastante parecidas, si había algo que pudiese hacer por ella, lo haría con todo el corazón

_Corazón_

Issei, Raynare y todo el mundo se sintió ahogado al sentir el aura de la peli azul crecer salvajemente, de alguna manera su rostro estoico hasta ahora comenzó a convertirse en una expresión torcida, como si el desespero, la rabia, la alegría, todo aquello se estuviese juntando y revolviendo dentro e ella

-sabes senpai, yo nunca había notado, no, nunca quise notar, que eres realmente asombroso-

Tornillos comenzaron a crecer salvajemente del suelo alzándose como lanzas, aparentemente sin control, el en centro de la estructura, una chica de mirada llena de odio se agarraba la cabeza como si estuviese perdiendo el control de si misma

-¡YO NUNCA QUISE NOTAR QUE ERES REALMENTE ASOMBROSO!-

La situación era critica esos tornillos no paraban de crecer y de salir, algunos perforaban la placa del techo ya alzándose hasta lo mas alto de la casa, todo rodeando el perímetro de la peli azul quien dejaba salir sus lágrimas mientras su rostro enfocaba con mayor odio que nunca al castaño, el tenía que proteger a sus amigos, pero había estado mal hasta ahora, era cierto lo que decía Raynare, el era el oppai dragón, y como tal, el solo tenía una forma de luchar contra las mujeres, sin miedo y con paso torpe comenzó a correr en torno a la chica protegida por su fuerte de destrucción

-¡yo al final los protegeré a todos!-

El sobre esfuerzo y la adrenalina permitieron que una pequeña luz brillase en el dorso de la mano izquierda del castaño

_Socio, tienes energía mágica para un solo ataque y no será muy poderoso que digamos_

_-_no importa…- murmuro el castaño sonriente – no necesito que sea muy poderoso…- el pasaba a través de la mortal estructura sintiendo como parte de los tornillos lo cortaban volviéndolo loco de dolor, pero por ahora su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado de adrenalina pura

_¡Puedes hacerlo Issei!_

Ahora el era parcialmente invencible, la peli azul no notaba como el castaño se acercaba a ella, ya que en un punto ella estaba de rodillas tapándose su rostro con sus manos, como si tratara de contenerse, mientras la estructura seguía expandiéndose, llegando a un punto peligroso al que podría lastimar a la gente atrapada en la pared

-¡YO NUNCA NOTE, QUE ERES HERMOSAMENTE ATERRADOR!-

Gritaba la chica, Issei observaba a la chica asustado y nervioso, pero no había tiempo para pensar en esas sensaciones, ahora estaba cerca, saltando el ultimo tornillo y evadiendo los crecientes el se arrojó con su mano apuntando a la chica, está cargada con su poca energía mágica permitida

-¡lo logro!...- murmuraba Kiba

-¡así es, no es mucha energía mágica, pero contra una humana no hará falta mucho mas!...- continuaba akeno viendo de lejos como el brazo del chico no demoraría en apuntar a la cabeza de la chica

La chica seguía gritando en su regazo

-¡ES HERMOSAMENTE ATERRADOR!-

Y como si fuese arte de magia, el toque delicado de la mano izquierda del chico en su hombro le hizo notar, que el había saltado a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, para ella, el mundo estuvo estático en esa fracción de segundo, hasta que el chico siguió derecho estrellándose contra el perímetro de tornillos violentamente

-¡ISSSEI!- gritaron todos

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue lo que el trato de hacer?...- preguntaba ravel inquieta por lo ocurrido, aunque para sorpresa y desagrado de todos, un punto verde ahora unía el hombro de la chica con la mano izquierda de Issei

-no puede ser cierto…- alcanzo a murmurar Raynare

-¡DRRREEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS BREAK!-

El chasquido de los dedos de Issei dio la orden a su energía mágica, la cual al legar a donde la chica, estallo sus prendas de ropa como si fuesen papel mojado, ahora la peli azul observaba al castaño aun con lágrimas en los ojos y jadeante, mientras tapaba su cuerpo con sus manos

Por su parte todo el mundo miraba al castaño con una expresión indescifrable

-joder, realmente eres lo peor senpai…- dijo koneko ya sin estar nerviosa, ese tono frio de voz fue casi como si hubiese vuelto a ser la misma

-no puedo creer que tuviese energía para atacar, y la usase en eso…- ahora quien hablaba era Rosewisse totalmente fastidiada de lo que acababa de ver

En un solo instante, la emoción, la tensión, los sentimientos encontrados y los momentos que hubiesen sido perfectos con una banda sonora de puta madre, quedaron opacados por el gesto decepcionado de todo el mundo por la brillante idea de Issei

-bueno, no queda de otra, que nos maten pronto…- finalizo Azazel con una sonrisa aburrida en su rostro, lo que no esperaba nadie, es que la peli azul estuviese rezagada en su lugar gimoteando, pero ya no se sentía su aura súper destructiva por el lugar

-…tu…¿Cómo pudiste…- todo el mundo fue atraído por las palabras de la chica, era como si la locura dentro de ella se hubiese calmado -…tu energía mágica, era tan poca y aun así tu la usaste en algo que no me matase…-

El castaño se levantaba mientras su cuerpo gritaba que no lo hiciese debido al dolor

-es fácil, dije que los protegería a todos, a mis amigos, y eso te incluía a ti…-

Raynare observaba al chico con una sonrisa, el era esa clase de persona que pondría el culo en la línea de fuego por proteger incluso a la gente que trataba de matarlo, lo peor es que siempre se salía con la suya

-pero si yo….-

-protegiste a Raynare en un momento crítico, charlaste con nosotros, fuiste confidente de Saji, viniste con nosotros al inframundo a detener a Lu Bu, ¿si eso no te hace mi amiga entonces que lo hace?...-

Los ojos de la chica lo observaban asombrado, incluso en una situación tan crítica, el se puso a si mismo en peligro, aun cuando su mente debía estar hecho un mar de odio y de dolor, le dedico una sonrisa al acercarse a ella a darle su golpe de gracia, ¿Cómo podía existir una persona así y ser así con ella? Su corazón palpito rápidamente mientras una sonrisa cansada aparecía en su rostro junto a un ligero rubor

UUUHHHHHHH

Como si el aire volviese a su cuerpo, Issei sintió su ser recuperarse automáticamente, su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad y el enorme tornillo que estaba en su pecho había desaparecido, el efecto de book maker había desaparecido

UUUFFFFHHHHHHSSSS

Los tornillos que sujetaban a los demás también cedieron, ahora todos corrían en torno al castaño

-¡Issei!- rápidamente todos llegaron a comprobar el estado de el, mientras el los miraba y les sonreía, para volver a mirar a la peli azul quien aún se cubría su desnudes con su brazo, su otro brazo estaba en un estado lamentable

-Asia, ¿puedes curar las heridas de Mizore primero?...-

La monja puso su mirada de confusión, pero al ver la reacción de ambos chicos, simplemente se limitó a sonreír

-en seguida…- rápidamente Asia puso manos a la obra, la peli azul sintió el confort de la bendición de Dios sanando sus heridas mientras ella miraba al castaño aun

-supongo que al final, solo puedo perder…- susurro débilmente, entre triste y satisfecha

-no lo se…- dijo el castaño mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa a la chica -… no se cuáles sean tus condiciones, o por qué dices siempre que no puedes ganar, pero al menos, siempre seremos amigos, ¿eso se puede considerar una victoria no?...-

La chica dejo un deje de satisfacción ante esa afirmación, pudiese que realmente esa fuese su única victoria en toda su vida, no le molestaba esa agradable sensación que se sentía ganar, al menos en ese aspecto

-cierto…- ahora quien se acercaba era Xenovia con una sonrisa amable -…eres extraña, pero acá quien no lo es, siempre me pareciste una persona interesante Mizore chan…-

-no se qué eres… pero, a ambos nos gusta el queso… eso es… agradable…- ahora quien hablaba era Ophis quien acababa de llegar de quien sabe dónde :v :v :v sin entender el por que de esa charla, al parecer algo grande se había dado mientras ella no estaba

-y si eso no es suficiente…- ahora quien hablaba era Raynare poniendo lo último de su poca fuerza física en hablar -….siempre te veré como mi pequeña imouto…-

La peli azul por un momento se sintió realizada, en cierta manera, ellos siempre fueron sus amigos, pero ahora había algo mas importante con lo que lidiar

-Issei senpai…- la chica de pronto dejo de cubrir sus desnudez para acercarse al chico quien no pudo moverse bien cuando ella lo sujeto con ambos brazos tirándolo al suelo y posando sus labios autoritariamente sobre el

¡QQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Obviamente el grito de sorpresa no se hizo esperar al ver a la chica desnuda besando al dragón emperador de los pervertidos quien estaba estático ante ese impulso de ella, antes de que la pudiesen quitar ella ya se levantaba con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

-siento que ese no haya sido mi primer beso senpai, pero te prometo que este no será el ultimo…- era oficial, otra más a la lista

El conflicto de la noche termino con un Issei masacrado a golpes por todo el grupo femenino de Gremory y una peli azul quien acababa de unirse verdaderamente a la pandilla que planeaba secretamente Raynare

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde ese momento, ella no entendía bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ambos chicos, pero Mizore observaba como de un momento a otro, durante su desaparición, Issei y Raynare estaban un tanto distantes el uno del otro, no como si se quisieran repeler era mas bien como si algo que tuviesen que hacer los estuviese alterando, típica reacción de una pareja enfrentándose a los primeros problemas de su relación

Mizore chan ahora se consideraba una buena Imouto, y como tal, tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su hermana, constatando con su muy querido amigo azazel sensei, logro averiguar que estaba pasando y como podía solucionarlo, le parecido una idea excelente, por lo que permitiéndose que el le facilitar algunos recursos viajo a un lugar en específico del inframundo

Esa era la razón por la que ella ahora estaba en esa montaña, una vegetación distinta a la que había visto jamás se alzaba en el lugar, además de la fauna, nada tan impresionante como el dragón purpura que estaba frente a ella, tenía una alto de aproximadamente quince metro y la observaba inquiridoramente a ella

-ya veo, así que tu eres quien vino de parte de Azazel, ¿Qué clase de asunto te trae por aca señorita…-

-Mizore, Kumagawa Mizore, señor dragón meteoro tannin- decía la chica haciendo una leve avenía, el dragón demonio veia a la chica ciertamente intrigado, la forma de actuar de ella era extraña, era como si no se inmutara al estar ante un dragón

-bien señorita Mizore, ¿Qué te trae por mis dominios?...-

-bueno, estoy acá por que quiero pedirle un favor personal Tannin san…- el dragón alzo una ceja intrigado

-¿Qué clase de favor consideras que puedo hacerte? No creo que tengas mucha autoridad ni intensiones que ameriten mi ayuda para ti…-

-oh, no, para nada…- decía la chica aleteando sus manos en defensa -… es un favor que le quiero pedir, pero no es para mi, es para Hyodo Issei…- ahora el dragón estrechaba su mirada

-¿Qué pasa con el muchacho?...-

La chica sonrió ampliamente

-digamos que quiero revivir una experiencia agradable para el…- finalizo la chica estrechando sus ojos levemente con una sonrisa de suficiencia

**final capitulo 14**

bueno, como dije, estoy en exámenes de la universidad por lo cual se me ha hecho un tanto imposible tener mi ritmo de siempre, no solo eso tambien tengo que arreglar cosas de mis proyectos personales los cuales son el negocio que organizaria mi vida, asi que le he estado metiendo especial empeño a eso

bueno, este cap requirio un poco mas de trabajo, no se ustedes que hayan opinado al respecto y pues bueno, fue un reto lograr entremezclar la forma de pensar de un personaje como Kumagawa y la serie de highschool dxd, espero haberlo hecho bien

para variar, para disculparme por la demora, el otro capitulo sera un de los capitulo climax de este fic, si no es que sera el mas representativo, ¿peleas? ¿nuevos personajes? nada de eso, digamos que es hora de que este fic se vaya por el camino planteado en los primeros caps

sin mas que decir, se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño, hasta la otra


	15. corazones al unisono

**preparándose para su batalla contra las criaturas divinas, cao cao decide volver a la vida a alguien que fue la mayor herida psicológica del sekyriuutei, con el único fin de derrotarlo, ¿que sentirá raynare al darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado el mundo que ella conocía? ¿especialmente el cambio que tuvo hyodo issei, el actual sekiriuutei quien nunca se perdono el haberla dejado morir?**

**bueno, como es obligatorio hacerlo, les recuerdo que ninguno de las series de mis fics me pertenece, ni evangelion, ni bleach, ni fate ni ninguna otra sobre la que haya escrito o vaya a escribir, a menos de que algun mangaka sea mi alter ego lo cual estaria de puta madre, pero no creo averiguarlo en este momento**

**tambien cabe anotar que medaka box tampoco me pertenece (si gracias shinjiesbostero por recordarmelo) asi que deja de inflarme la bolas, aunque gracias por el dato**

**FRANCISCODEVILMANNOMBREMUYLARGO: si, esa era la idea, hacer ver a Cao Cao como el malo, aunque es algo como concreto, ¿quien dijo que ser heroe era ser un buen chico? si miras las grandes batallas en la historia, todos los grandes nombres triunfaron sobre brutales estrategias con actos aun mas brutales**

**FITOULTOA: je, gracias, ahi lo supere, volvi mas poderoso que antes**

** : cierto, quien no quisiera un amigo asi de leal, y con la capacidad de vulnerar chicas asi (sangrado de nariz mortal)**

**FELI415: agradecimientos a Roy4 quien me dio la idea de loli in heat,(dios sabra que clase de peliculas ve, pero bien) y gracias, todo va de maravilla**

**ROY4: ... me pregunto que debo fumar para llegar tan lejos como tu compañero**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: faq u shinji :v :v :v quienes vimos dr house, nos movemos bajo la ley que los españoles conocen normalmente como "por mis cojones" y por esta misma le metere al cap todo lo que se me ocurra :v :v :v y si, parece que he mejorado muajajajajajaja**

**TOANEO07: mi estimado amigo, tengo que decirte que si, esta muerto, muerto como un do do, del españolete, "ya la palmo" del colombiano "este marica ya estiro la pata" y del mexicano "ya se lo cargo la verga" nota extra, no se garantiza veracidad de los regionalismos hechos en este referente**

**bien, antes de continuar, Ashinin san me cubrira en un anuncio mas importante mas abajo en el fic, cosa que este es un cap climax de la trama en un fic de romance y pues bueno, el resto se entiende**

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang..._

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night

into the night - santana ft chad kroeger

**capitulo 15: corazones al unisono**

¿Cuántas cosas habían ocurrido hasta ahora? Reencarnar en demonio, conocer mujeres diabólicamente hermosas como eróticas, pelear a muerte por protegerlas…literalmente… verse envuelto en peleas milenarias que nada tenían que ver con el, ponerse en situaciones políticas delicadas como lo era ser el eje de negociación del cielo y del infierno y de otras mitologías, enfrentar grandes enemigos, ver caer aliados también, ver como la muerte ya había dejado de ser un límite en cierta manera

Y todo eso en menos de un año

Ahora el estaba sentado en una banca en un parque, con la mirada al cielo, tenía mucho en que pensar, por primera vez, no habían pensamientos estúpidos en su mente, bueno, relativamente estúpidos y pervertidos, era irónico que una situación como en la que el estaba no evocaran tales pensamientos en la lujuria hecha hombre como lo era el, pero el asunto era bastante delicado

El viento soplaba levemente su cabello, mirando al cielo el sol era cubierto por las ramas y las hojas de los árboles, era una mañana refrescante

No hacia más de un año no tenía esperanza alguna en tener novia, si quiera en poder dar ese gran paso que lo convierte a uno en un hombre…ahora, su vida estaba rodeada de bellas mujeres, una especialmente atractiva para el se había convertido en todo su mundo, ella literalmente fue quien le dio forma a su nueva vida

La primera criatura que conoció de ese mundo, un sexy y perverso ángel caído de cabello negro y ojos violetas, intensiones penetrantes reflejaban sus expresivos ojos, una mujer de malas costumbres a cierto parecer, estilo de pelea sucio, forma de pensar interesantemente errática , traidora, tramposa, ¿Qué podía hacer ella para que alguien se fijase en ella? Bueno, fuera del cuerpo endemoniadamente femenino que tenía y su belleza angelical obviamente, el buen Hyodo Issei conocía la respuesta, después de todo, el la amaba, la amaba demasiado, ¿Cómo se puede compartir tantas cosas con alguien sin desarrollar sentimientos por esta? Nadie mejor que el para conocer de primer plano todas las cualidades de la peli negra así como sus defectos

No conocía muchos detalles sobre la vida de ella antes de conocerse, pero le costaba imaginar alguien a quien la peli negra le hubiese causado tanto dolor, asesinándolo, asesinando seres queridos para el, el también la asesino a ella indirectamente, para luego ver como ella volvía y seguían con esa rutina basada simplemente en hacer sentir miserable al otro, cuando quedaron atrapados en el lost dimensión lograron limar sus diferencias, lograron entenderse y dar un paso importante en el camino hacia la reconciliación, finalmente en un punto crítico, lograron concebir que en algún momento el odio entre ambos había muerto

-¿Qué curioso, del odio al amor…?...-decía el castaño al aire con una sonrisa

¿Podía haber otra mejor definición para ello? Ahora ambos personajes que se detestaban se querían sobre todo, el castaño de nuevo posaba un rostro serio, entonces ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hacer lo que tenía que hacer?

* * *

En la cama de la habitación de ella, la ángel caído también disfrutaba de ver el agradable clima que se erigía ese dia, tan pronto todo el asunto con Mizore termino, Issei se permitió hacerle una transferencia de poder para que ella pudiese moverse a libertad de nuevo, como siempre, aquella energía solo duraría un día antes de que ella volviese a su estado vegetativo, aun así, ella no sentía ganas de salir de la cama, no se sentía mal pero tenía muchas cosas en que pensar en ese momento

Azazel fue directo al tema, sin pelos en la lengua y ella lo noto, también tenía un deje de satisfacción y curiosidad al ver cómo reaccionarían ambos ante esa noticia, una cara de poker quedo en el al ver que la reacción de Issei no era la que esperaba, la de Raynare tampoco parecía ser mejor, aunque esta posibilidad le diera mayor libertad a la peli negra, su rostro mostraba una expresión estoica simplemente sentada en la cama

El había salido esa mañana, un gesto bastante serio estaba en su rostro

¿Qué había ocurrido? Ella se alegró al ver que de nuevo el estaba completo, pero por lo poco que se podía entender de Ophis cuando hablaba, algo grande ese venía a cambio de ese brazo, quizás eso era lo que lo tenía tan afectado

En parte era eso, pero definitivamente aquello no era todo, de ser así, ella no se sentiría igual

Hyodo Issei, un nombre particularmente agridulce para ella, no hace mas de un año no esperaba que esas dos palabras retumbaron tanto en la mente de ella

Sofisticada, astuta, sagaz, así se definía ella misma, un ángel caído que trabajaba bajo las órdenes directas de los líderes de Grigory, era algo interesante ver que tenía buena cabida en su gremio, pero quería mas, por lo que se dedicó a montar planes para obtener poder y trepar mas alto hacia el camino de la cima

No era desleal, pero quería mostrar de cuanto era capaz, incluso si eso incluía pasarse por alto ciertas leyes y normas ¿pero eso no es lo que hacen los seres caídos? Así todo había quedado dicho, ignorando órdenes y treguas entre las tres facciones se dedicó a cazar gente, entre ellos el mencionado

Hyodo Issei, baboso, pusilánime, pervertido nato, alguien que era mas virgen que el aceite de oliva o la virgen del pollo frito, obviamente creando una actuación falsa podía dominarlo con un dedo… y así fue, sin mayor esfuerzo ella lo mato, solo para ver que después seria encarnado en un demonio por Rias Gremory, ella también fue tras Asia Argento y también tuvo éxito, se regocijo no solo por ello si no por el dolor del demonio reencarnado ante la muerte de la monja, lo subestimo, y fue la primera victoria del dragón emperador rojo, todo eso corrió rápidamente por su muerte antes de ser deshecha en su totalidad por el poder de la destrucción del clan Gremory

Luego despertó en una catacumba, fue utilizada por humanos para hacer que se acercara al sekiryuutei y luego ser asesinada frente a el para que el también muriese en batalla

Ahora ella miraba con detalle en las cobijas de su cama, el regalo que el le hizo a ella cuando fingió el noviazgo con el

Y ahora era un noviazgo real

¿pero qué haría que la fría, calculadora y despiadada Raynare cuyas ambiciones hacia la cima estaban mas que establecidas cayera ante el encanto de un perdedor como Hyodo Issei? Fuera de ser uno de los dragones cuyo poder puede cepillarse a un Dios cuando supera sus límites

Joder, que nadie más se había puesto en la línea de fuego tantas veces por ella como el lo había hecho, eso era un hecho para ella, al volver a la vida, observo como el seguía preocupándose por ella por mas que ella lo atacase, el nunca permitió que ella tocara a nadie de su clan, pero jamás trato de tomar represalias contra ella, y al parecer, le había dolido bastante el dejarla morir, era un estúpido ¿Por qué preocuparse así por ella? Un punto bastante crudo que lo hizo ver aun mas cruel, fue ver como el se hundió junto a ella al lost dimensión, prometiéndole que jamás la dejaría morir de nuevo, cumpliendo su promesa

Aquello la enfermaba, nunca antes había odiado a alguien con tanta fuerza como a el, durante el tiempo que estuvieron atrapados, ella solo se encerró en el odio mientras que el busco, de alguna manera, acercarse a ella mostrando gran madures mientras lo hacia

Un caparazón tan duro como el de ella, equiparable al diamante en bruto, una cubierta de solo odio y frustraciones, era como estar en posición fetal sobre si misma asustada de todo, y el como un brazo dispuesta a sacarla del profundo océano del odio dentro de si misma

Por ello no fue sorpresa para ella darse cuenta que ese odio eventualmente estuvo cambiando, gradualmente, lento pero constante, en un punto, aquellos sentimientos, aquella idea de vivir feliz junto a el en un paraíso perdido pesaron más que las ambiciones de ella en vida, pero al final eso mismo hizo que prefiriese que el chico viviese feliz, huyendo ambos de ahí

Algo que no espero, pero que la hizo feliz, fue ver como el la siguió prefiriendo a ella por encima de su propia ama y antiguo amor, el la había escogido a ella, y eso hizo que tantas cosas dentro se su burbujearan y la hiciesen sentir amada y deseada

-del odio al amor…- susurro ella débilmente colocándose la manilla y mirándola con esmero

¿Podía haber otra forma de decirlo?

ese baboso pusilánime aguanto todo lo que pudo y mucho mas por ella, ya no era solo lo que había dicho, era mucho mas, y solo por defenderla a ella, el de muchas maneras le probo cuanto la amaba, y ella también lo amaba…

…¿entonces por qué se sentía tan incómoda?

La forma de restaurar la energía de ella era la máxima prueba de amor, eso debería alegrar a cualquiera, pero no a ambos, no de esa manera

* * *

**Una alegoría a los sentimientos en choque**

* * *

Mientras Issei y Raynare estaban perdidos en lo mas profundo de sus sentimientos, en otro lugar un puñado de los Gremory se encontraba trabajando en algo distinto, algunos no esperaron encontrarse en esa clase de situación nunca, para ellos era raro ver trabajando a la peli azul con tal esmero

-¿no puedes crear tornillos para ajustar esto Mizore chan?...- preguntaba Azazel sosteniendo unas cuantas piezas de madera, un enorme impacto se sintió en los tablones de madera, acababan de ser destrozados por un tornillo gigante, ante esto el mechi dorado sonrió levemente -…debí haber pensado esto con mas cuidado…-

Estaban en el inframundo, en una región en específico, un demonio de clase suprema las había dado la bienvenida a montarla en su casa tratándose de que todo seria para un viejo conocido suyo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Los jóvenes, jóvenes son y por eso deben pasarla bien como tal, ¿pero en que estarían pensando ellos? Su montaña no era precisamente el lugar mas ideal para tener una reunión agradable, mucho menos un encuentro amoroso

-bueno, que mas da…-

Susurro para si mismo

-Sensei, ¿usted cree que tanto Onii san como Onee san no se quieran en este momento?...- el caído reía divertidamente

-para nada, ese par de babosos están prendidos el uno del otro…- decía mientras preparaba otro equipo -… es por eso que es tan difícil para ellos…- la peli azul no entendía nada, por lo que tratando de encontrar una respuesta, enfoco su mirada a su muy buena amiga de traje gotico quien estaba contemplando el lugar

-¡Ophis san, tu sabes por que…- antes de decir nada mas, un rayo de energía negro ya había desecho la mitad del dorso de la peli azul, un leve escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todo el mundo

-Ophis san, creo que Mizore chan ya no puede volver de la muerte como antes…- la oji negra elevo levemente sus cejas ante ese comentario

-…ya veo…-

Por su parte Kiba quien ya había terminado la parte de su trabajo preparaba una ropa especial para esa noche, tarde o lo que fuese que fuese a pasar ahí

-¿esto es buena idea sensei? Mas alla de que Buchou no esté de acuerdo no se si esto sea algo positivo…- el caído paraba su trabajo para posar la mano amigablemente en el rubio

-Yuuto, estamos tratando de darle un empuje a Issei, lo que tiene que hacer mas adelante es algo demasiado drástico, así que al menos le dare la posibilidad de que aclare ciertas dudas sobre si mismo…- ahora el caído posaba un rostro serio -… proponer eso tan alegremente fue una estupidez mia, puede que el sea un pervertido, pero hay cosas que se deben respetar-

El rubio reclino su mirada un tanto

-aun es un tanto complicado de entender para mi…- el mechi dorado sonrío de nuevo

-lo sabrás cuando ames a alguien Yuuto, por ahora no le metas prisa al tema…- el pelo rubio pensó, ¿amar a alguien? ¿Qué se sentiría tener sentimientos fuertes por alguien?...- su rostro pensativo llamo la atención del líder de Grigory quien tenía una habilidad sublime para leer mentes

-si quieres te ayudo a que reafirmes tus sentimientos…- dijo este sacando una pequeña pistola de diseño curioso, Kiba ya la reconocía con cierto pavor

-aleja esa cosa de mi…-

-vamos, para una chica es mas fácil reconocer esta clase de sentimientos, si quieres sabes que se…- antes de continuar, un fuerte estruendo llamo la atención de todo el mundo…

-¡Joder, ¿es que no tienen dragón ball Z?!...- gritaba la peli platino frustrada contra un equipo de reproducción de video… o lo que quedaba de el…

El momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Kiba quien en una rápida maniobra ahora era el quien tenia la pistola de Azazel en sus manos

-bueno sensei ¿quiere reconfirmar sus sentimientos?...- dijo este con malicia, obviamente el caído se sentido aterrado ante esa amenaza

-¡ay mama!...-

* * *

era difícil, ¿Qué era lo que sentía el?... ¿miedo?¿nervios? no, no podía ser nada de eso, ¿entonces por que le inquietaba tanto, era una oportunidad dorada para pasar al mundo de los hombres

el baphomet

Ritual consistente en dotar de energía a una persona del otro sexo, ¿Cómo? Mediante el acto sexual, algo que comúnmente solo utilizan magos para afianzar contratos, pero ya que Issei y Raynare eran biológicamente iguales, podían compartir su energía mediante este medio, ya que no había ninguna otra forma de energía pura mas condensada que el semen de un hombre… dragón… demonio… ángel caído o lo que se supone que fuese el

era la oportunidad de oro, el ayudar a Raynare requería que el le diese al tema con ella, que abandonase la castidad en sus manos, ¿no es eso lo que esperan todos los hombres? ¿Perderla con una mujer con un cuerpo de infarto?...-

así es normalmente, pero hasta alguien tan brillante como el lo sabía, esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas, eso no era justo ni para el ni para ella, desde que Azazel le dio la idea, no se sentía con la moral de verla a la cara ¿Qué sentiría ella al tener que obligarse a hacer eso para seguir viviendo? Como la vería a la cara sin sentir una mirada de reproche por parte de ella, ¿Cómo confrontarla y evitar pensar, no me queda otra que hacerle el amor si quiero que ella siga viviendo?

El estaba dispuesto a eso y más por ella, pero no quería que su primera vez con ella fuese por esas razones

Si esto era incómodo para el, ¿Cómo debía sentirse ella cuya vida corría peligro si no accedía a este plan?

-Hyodo Issei…-

El chico se salió de su tren de pensamientos cuando escucho una voz femenina llamándolo, a lo lejos, acercándose, una mujer de corto cabello castaño con un mechon dorado adornando su frente se acercaba, la mujer pasaba de sus treinta años y tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado también, obviamente el chico se sintió atraído por ella, pero esa apariencia y esa forma de mirar y de hablar, eran indiscutiblemente de una sola persona

-al fin le dieron una cucharada de su propia medicina-

-no hay tiempo para eso…- decía la mujer -… vamos chico, tenemos algo importante que hacer…- el castaño alzo una ceja confundido

-¿perdón?...- la mujer suspiraba

-digamos que te debo una disculpa por lo que dije en el cuarto la última vez… he venido a compensarte a ti y a Raynare, por ello necesito que me acompañes…- sin decir nada mas, un círculo mágico se proyectaba en el suelo, el castaño se quedó pensativo, ¿debía seguir a azazel en este caso?... en fin, una disculpa era una disculpa, y ese baboso… o babosa en este caso había hecho mucho en el pasado por el, por ahora le seguiría la corriente

* * *

En la residencia Gremory habían dos personas, una de ellas, la caído en cama, contemplando el paisaje sin mayor prisa, simplemente pensando seriamente en sus sentimientos, la otra estaba igual, en la cocina, con ambas manos apoyadas en su mentón, ella también miraba sobre sus propios sentimientos

Líder de su propio Clan, hermana menor de lucifer, portadora de una gran belleza y prácticamente dueña de su propia escuela ¿había alguna otra cosa que le faltase a su vida para que esta fuese perfecta?... era obvio que si, antes quizás no tanto, ahora que no lo tenía, todo aquello mencionado anteriormente era como arena seca en su boca

Rias Gremory era otra de las personas mas afectadas por el renacer de Raynare, al volver ella Issei cambio respecto a ella radicalmente, ella trato desesperadamente de mantenerlo a su lado, pero al final fallo, sus temores pudieron con ella y no supo concretar sus sentimientos por el castaño durante un año entero, era cierto que ella quería que el diese el primer paso, y ella le había dado pistas en el pasado tremendamente obvias de que ella quería con el, pero ese tonto resentimiento con que el la llamara buchou pudo mas con ella

Al final perdió, Issei y Raynare ahora se amaban fuertemente, ella había quedado hecha a un lado, no supo entender como alguien tan inferior como lo era Raynare la había superado a ella en lo único que realmente le interesaba competir, en el amor de Hyodo Issei

Frustrada busco venganza y por poco consumo el segundo asesinato de Raynare, de hacerlo probablemente Issei se fijaría de nuevo en ella, pero fallo, y no solo eso, fallo en frente de Issei, ahora el castaño era demasiado rígido con ella, le tenía respeto como su Rey, pero ya nada volvió a pasar de ahí, ahora ya ni si quiera compartían cama como antes, ese tesoro también pasaba a ser trofeo de la peli negra

Por lo tanto otra afectada por lo que ocurría en este momento entre Issei y Raynare, era ella

¿Mojar o morir?, parecía una broma, pero ese era el contexto de la situación actual, Raynare podía recuperarse gradualmente con el semen de Issei, pero ninguno de los dos quería dar ese salto, ¿Por qué seria?¿ El castaño aun pensaba en ella sobre la caído? No, ese era un pensamiento muy entusiasta, la razón del por que el temor de ambos era mucho peor de lo que ella quisiese que fuera, el no quería que la primera vez de el y de Raynare estuviese fijada bajo un concepto tan horrible como la contundencia de que tenían que hacerlo, o la peli negra no se recuperaría jamás, no podía imaginar cómo se sentían ambos, bueno, Raynare le importaba cuerno y medio, Issei era el que le preocupaba

Ahora parte de su sequito estaba ayudando a Azazel en algo que según el, remediaría este problema, o mejor dicho, ayudaría a que la cosa no fuese tan rígida, ella estuvo en desacuerdo, pero no podía detenerlos, el hacerlo era decirles que le dieran la espalda a Issei, y por sobre todo, ella lo seguía amando como para hacerle eso

Eso la dejo sola con Raynare, era la oportunidad para hablar con ella, o acabar con ella, la segunda opción ya no era tan tentadora como antes, si solo fracasar le hizo perder el respeto de su peón, si quiera pensar en un segundo intento solo haría peor las cosas, durante un largo rato estuvo pensando nada mas

Pasado un rato, decidió levantarse, ahora que lo pensaba con tanto detenimiento y claridad, solo había una cosa que ella podía hacer, si no lo hacía en ese momento, no podría estar en paz consigo misma y con la persona con la que ella amaba, respirando hondamente, se dirigió a la última planta

Al abrir la puerta de esa habitación, el ambiente se enfrió, ojos azules y violetas se cruzaron fuertemente, la peli negra se preparaba para batallar ante la inminente amenaza

-retrocede Rias Gremory, puede que esté en malas condiciones, pero no me dejare matar…- la peli reja mantuvo una expresión estoica, simplemente caminando hacia ella, con las manos levantadas en señal de desarme

-ya falle una vez y cargue con las consecuencias, no he venido a pelear Raynare…-

La intensión en la mirada de la peli azul fue suficiente para que la ángel caído volviese a su posición tranquila

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...-

La peli roja no sabía cómo actuar adecuadamente, había ido ahí con una idea, pero ahora, se sentía un tanto indefensa, presionada y asustada, imperceptiblemente de la peli negra, se acercó a paso tambaleante a la cama, sentándose en los pies de esta, la peli negra se extrañó ante el comportamiento de la Gremory quien miraba al suelo mientras se sentaba en la cama de ella

-… lo siento…- fue lo que dijo la peli roja, la peli negra estrecho su mirada

-…¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Rias Gremory?...- la peli roja se sintió fastidiada, pero era lo correcto

-mira, te debo una disculpa Raynare…- dijo la peli roja dirigiendo su mirada a ella -…realmente te odio, mas de lo que he odiado a nadie, pero te ataque por razones injustas, no, para mi era una razón justa, una razón más que justa, solo quería defender al hombre que amo de una sucia bruja como tu…-

La peli negra estrechaba sus puños agarrando sus cobijas con fuerza

-… tu todavía crees que…-

-¡déjame terminar maldita sea!...- dijo la peli roja bastante molesta, cosa que impacto a la peli negra, esta se mantuvo en silencio, si eso era una disculpa iba por muy mal camino

-… pero ahora me doy cuenta que no estaba haciendo eso, estaba atacando a alguien que si bien una vez le hizo daño, ahora lo arriesgaba todo por protegerlo como yo quería hacerlo, a diferencia de ti, yo nunca pude serle útil a el en ninguna batalla, probablemente si hubiese peleado contra Sairaorg solo hubiese sido un estorbo…- decía esta pensativa -… solo quiero que el viva feliz, por eso me afane en alejarte de el, por que yo seguía pensando que tu eras una amenaza para el…-

Se hizo una amplia pausa

-ahora solo hablo para mi misma…- dijo ella volteando a ver a la puerta -… no se perder, nunca he perdido realmente, todo gracias a mis súbditos, los logros mas sobresalientes de mi clan en mi generación, han sido gracias a Issei, gracias a el, no tuve que casarme, gracias a el la paz fue firmada entre el cielo y el infierno sin problemas, realmente no he sabido que es perder hasta ahora, entonces…-

La peli roja se acercaba mas a la peli negra quien escuchaba la confesión de la peli roja un tanto nerviosa

-entonces dime Raynare ¡¿Cómo debo reaccionar cuando me siento como me siento?!, ¡¿Cómo debo reaccionar cuando llega alguien y me quita lo mas valioso para mi?!, ¡nunca he perdido nada y ha sido gracias a el, siempre me protegió aunque el pensase que era al revés, ¡¿Cómo debo reaccionar si el se aleja de mi lado por irse con alguien mas?!...-

La peli negra sintió como su corazón palpito con fuerza ante la gravedad de esas palabras

-lo que les hice a ambos, es horrible, lo peor que he hecho en mi vida, pero soy un demonio, debo vivir por mis ambiciones y mi codicia, pero lo único que hice al optar por ello, fue herirme y a Issei…-

La peli negra se mantenía en silencio

-…debo preguntártelo Raynare, y respóndeme con toda la seriedad del mundo o pulverizare tu cuerpo hasta lo mas profundo de tu ser…- ambas se miraban directamente a los ojos -…¿tu amas realmente amas a Issei?...-

La pelinegra aflojo el agarre de sus cobijas

-si, yo realmente lo amo, se que lo que hice en el pasado con el estuvo mal, pero si eso es lo que te preocupa en estos momentos, te aseguro que el es todo mi mundo, lo amo mas que nada ni a nadie…-

La peli roja se quedó en silencio un rato, la franqueza de esa respuesta la convención, no se sintió particularmente confundida por las lágrimas que corrían en ese momento por sus mejillas

-bien, te creo, entonces prométemelo…- decía la peli roja con decisión -… prométeme que no lo lastimaras nunca ni lo dejaras solo…-

La peli negra se sintió un tanto inquieta por esto, no por que la situación fuese incomoda, si no por la franqueza de las palabras de la peli roja…-

-si te hace sentir mejor… lo prometo…. Eso es algo que yo ya le había prometido a el hace un tiempo…-

La peli roja se limpió las lágrimas, esbozando una sonrisa débil

-bien, entonces si es así…- ahora ella pensaba detenidamente que palabras decir -… no te lo pienses mucho, puede que sea para salvar tu vida, pero definitivamente también sera una prueba de amor…- la peli negra reclino su rostro hacia un lado

-ya veo, tu también lo sabes tss, no creo que ya nadie aquí no lo sepa…- dijo la peli negra fastidiada

-así es…- respondía Rias ahora recostándose pesadamente en la cama de la peli negra haciendo leves pucheros, como si no supiese como actuar correctamente ante las palabras que decía -…es normal si lo piensas, si lo que te falta es energía ahora, es normal que la solución sea proveértela, el semen es la mejor fuente de energía espiritual, he escuchado de magos que venden su semen a las asociaciones como energía…-

Se tornó un silencio incomodo en la habitación

-debe ser difícil…- dijo Rias ya tratando de romper el silencio -… no se cómo te sientes exactamente, pero por mas que ames a alguien, no creo que sea correcto hacer el amor bajo un concepto como en el que están ustedes… entiendo eso…-

La peli negra mantuvo una expresión pensativa

-debe ser duro para el…- decía la caído también tratando de sonar condescendientemente, fue obvio para ella que esto era duro para Rias Gremory así como para ella -… lo amo, el es un pervertido idiota que también me ama, pero de alguna manera ambos sentimos que es incorrecto hacerlo pensando que es algo obligado, yo… yo quiero hacerlo con el, pero así no es justo, supongo que eso es lo que el piensa…- ahora ella cerraba sus ojos con una expresión de ensueño

-incluso en estas circunstancias, el piensa en cómo me siento….-

La peli roja la veía con una leve sonrisa

-el es así… por eso mismo estoy segura de que no tienes nada de que preocuparte…- la peli negra volteaba a ver a Rias quien hablaba con cierta convicción

-puede que en parte suene como si los estuviesen obligando, pero del todo no es así, ¿Por qué se centran tanto en pensar que se están obligando el uno al otro? Eso es tonto, ¿ustedes dos se aman no es así?...- la peli negra abría sus ojos tanto como podía -…puede que sea una emergencia o un caso drástico para mantenerte con vida, pero si hay sentimientos sinceros auspiciando esto, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo el amor puede sobre estas cosas, ustedes pueden hacerlo solo con sus sentimientos en la raya, no con obligaciones…-

La peli negra se sintió golpeada por estas palabras, por que eran ciertas

¿a quién el importaba si era para salvar su vida? Ese baboso y ella se amaban sobre todo, eso validaba su amor y lo que tenían que hacer para consumarlo, si tenían eso en mente, no se sentiría como si se estuviesen utilizando el uno al otro

-sabes Gremory, realmente puedes ser alguien agradable cuando te lo propones…-

La peli negra esbozaba una sonrisa amable la cual fue dirigida a la peli roja, se sentía extrañada al tratarse así con su peor enemiga

-supongo…- dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa de suficiencia y que mostraba su sofisticada personalidad ante todo -… aunque difícilmente lo aceptare, eres parte de nosotros ahora, así que en parte también es mi deber socorrerte en estos casos…-

Ambas se veían con una sonrisa, si bien la peli roja había dado un paso agigantado en esto, la peli negra pese a todos sus planes, se permitió torcerse un poco

-si lo poner así, no puedo decir que no…- ahora ella alzaba su mano derecha con el pulgar extendido, cosa que extraño a la peli roja

-…definitivamente no me agradas, y aun debo cobrarme lo que me hiciste, pero… ¿amigas?...-

La peli roja por un momento se sintió superada, pero bueno, ¿Qué se le podía hacer? En cierta manera era una forma de arreglar las cosas con Issei también

-je, solo hasta que te arrebate a Issei de tu lado y vuelva a verme a mi…- dijo está estrechando su meñique con el de la peli negra -…amigas…-

Sin más que decir, la peli roja se levantó extendiéndole la mano a Raynare

-levántate de la cama, hay algo importante que tienes que hacer en este momento…- decía la peli roja mirando la hora desde su celular -… si no me equivoco, ya no se deben demorar mucho...-

-¿algo importante?...- preguntaba la peli negra algo confundida

-algo así…- respondía Rias un tanto molesta -… solo cállate, tengo que llevarte allá, el resto lo arreglaras por tu cuenta…-

* * *

Ahora el castaño estaba en un viejo lugar que el conocía bien, la montaña de Meteor Blaze Tannin, curiosamente, estaba junto a el en una enorme cueva, nada mas en compañía del enorme dragón, y no se podía permitir salir, ¿la razón, la entrada de la cueva estaba auspiciada por dos guarda espaldas un tanto contundentes y exageradas, una chica de cabello azul oscuro y otra de cabello castaño…-

-vamos chicas, ¿esto es enserio?...-

No era para menos, cuando el trataba de poner un pie afuera de la cueva, la durandal y la espada sacra apuntaban peligrosamente contra el

-así es Issei…- o te esperas o te esperas…- decía la peli azul con enorme convicción

-cierto Issei kun, no puedes salir hasta que empiece el evento principal…-

Sin mas, ambas se volvían a parar majestuosamente con espadas cruzadas en forma de X, el chico sin mas que simplemente suspirar, giro en dirección a su antiguo mentor quien lo observaba de una manera divertido

-que divertido, ¿estás viviendo una especie de extraña fantasía?...-

Fantasía… ¿se le podía denominar de esa manera a aquella situación en la que estaba?

-algo así… ni yo mismo lo logro entender…-

Estar a punto de irse a la horca para protegerlos a todos del origen, tener que afrontar el hecho de que obligaría a la mujer que amaba a hacerlo todos los días o si no ella moriría…(eso ultimo no suena tan mal para mi :v) y ahora, ser secuestrado por sus amigos dios sabría para que… el dragón entendía parte de los predicamentos del chico, todo lo relacionado con el fin del mundo obviamente, de las cosas amorosas, bueno, no era muy experto en el tema que digamos

-Hyodo Issei…-

Pero algo tendría que hacer la experiencia vivida en tantos años

El chico miraba al dragón un tanto curioso

-acompáñame…- sin decir mas, el dragón giro para dirigirse a los más profundo de su cueva, el chico sabiendo que sus amigas no lo dejarían salir de ese lugar hasta que ellas decidiesen, opto por seguir al dragón en su camino, cuando los pasos terminaron de hacer eco, ambas chicas se relajaron

-vaya, esto es complicado…- decía la castaña, obviamente sabiendo lo que vendría -…¿no se si estar de acuerdo con esto?...- por su parte la peli azul no estaban tan preocupada sobre el tema

-es algo que el tiene que hacer, y como su caballero, es mi deber ayudarlo…- decía la peli azul mirando al cielo rojo del lugar -… solo espero que el lo sepa….-

Ya mas adentro, en una habitación un tanto mas iluminada por antorchas, el dragón confronto directamente a los ojos al chico

-veo… que atraviesas un dilema moral chico…- dijo este jocosamente, el castaño rio tontamente, tratando de disimular, que evidentemente era así

-no puedo entender el punto de tu preocupación, transmitir energía mediante el sexo a la persona que amas, debe ser algo que tu con tu personalidad debería estar celebrando, no entiendo tu comportamiento actual…-

Issei dejo de reírse en ese momento, su expresión paso a un gesto totalmente neutro

-si, por encima se que debería estar celebrando el poder hacer cosas ecchi con ella (aclaración, trato de usar los términos utilizados por la novela original, por mas tontos y extraños que suenen) pero, debo admitir, que me molesta hacerlo como una imposición sobre la voluntad de ella…-

El dragón alzaba su ceja levemente

-crees que la estas obligando a mantener relaciones contigo solo para sobrevivir ¿esa es tu preocupación?...-

El chico asintió en silencio

-no hay nada que haya tenido más en mente, que… pasar al otro lado con una chica endemoniadamente sexy y hermosa, ella lo es, en serio, pero cuando supe que sería de esta forma, me sentí confundido, no por mi, pero me pregunto que sentirá ella sabiendo que la única forma de sobrevivir ahora… era así, siento como si la estuviese amarrando a mi ser…-

El dragón seguía viéndolo desde lo alto, con una mirada intrínseca a su pupilo

-¿tu la amas?...- el chico alzo la mirada confundido

-ah… si, yo la amo, la amo de verdad…- respondió el chico sin un ápice de duda en su voz

-bien, eso lo tienes claro chico… ¿ella te ama?...-

El castaño trago saliva, si bien no sabia bien que cosas maquinaban la mente de ella, las promesas y las demás muestras de amor de ambos durante ese rato eran argumento mas que suficiente para responder

-si… ella me ama…-

El dragón exhalo una ligera llama de sus fauces como un suspiro

-bien, entonces, ¿no crees que no hay mayor muestra de amor que salvar su vida mediante cualquier método al que puedas recurrir?...-

El chico abrió sus ojos de par en par

-no la estas forzando a nada, ella entiende su situación, no se mucho sobre su carácter o su forma de ser, tampoco creo estar interesado en saberlo, pero, si ambos tienen sentimientos por el otro, y la vida de ella depende de ello, ¿acaso no hay nada mas hermoso que poder ofrecerle todo de ti para salvarla? Sigo sin entender tu punto de vista, Hyodo Issei…-

El chico quedo estático pensativo mirando al suelo bastante confundido

-yo… es solo que no se que pensar sobre eso, lo último que quiero, es que ella sienta que la estoy obligando a algo…- el chico recordaba molesto como Cao Cao admitió haberla revivido solo para inmolarla junto a el -… no me gusta la idea de que ella se sienta manipulada a esto…-

El dragón suspiraba de nuevo

-me he enterado recientemente de lo que le ocurrió al portador de Vvitra, el compartía condiciones parecidas a las tuyas…- el chico abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras recordaba dolorosamente la muerte de Saji -… el estaba en una condición parecida a la tuya, al final, pese a que su amor no era correspondido, decidió dar su vida por protegerla a ella y evitar que este sujeto Lu Bu la asesinara…

El chico agrio el gesto levemente, lo que hizo Saji, fue un acto de hombría tan grande que aun no terminaba de asombrar a los que tuvieron la oportunidad de verlo

-… pese a eso, el dio todo para proteger la vida de la mujer que amaba, deberías agradecer que puedes hacer lo mismo y que tus sentimientos son bien correspondidos, ahora solo tienes un deber chico…-

Issei pensó detenidamente lo brutal que eran esas palabras, lo que decía Tannin era cierto, el tenia una obligación, no con Raynare, si no consigo mismo, si bien pudiese que se viese mal la situación, el la amaba de verdad, por ello, si el estaba dispuesto a consumar el amor, el sabía que no lo haría con las intenciones únicas de salvar su vida, si no con la intención de demostrarle su amor como se debía… y hacer las cosas ecchi que el tanto había soñado durante tanto tiempo

El enorme dragón morado sonrió al ver como el castaño ponía cara de bobo mientras babeaba a cantaros

-creo que ya entendiste a que trato de llegar…- el chico reacciono secándose la baba con sus mangas

-Hi, gracias Tannin san, supongo que ahora se lo que tengo que hacer…-

El dragón se alzaba majestuosamente, imponiendo su presencia con una cálida sonrisa

-no hay problema chico…- dijo este confiado -… puede que no sea un experto en todo, pero si algo te enseña la edad, es que hay ciertas cosas que se solucionan al confrontarla con los sentimientos en orden, ahora vete, parece que esas dos chicas que custodiaban la entrada antes ahora si te dejaran marchar…-

Sin decir más, el castaño hizo una avenía y salió del lugar

-je, ser joven es divertido, matarte la cabeza por tonterías para al final llegar a donde tienes que llegar caminando en línea recta, pero de eso se trata la vida…- dijo este para finalmente recostarse y dormir, el resto ya se lo dejaba a los Gremory

* * *

**Pensamientos profundos y cálidos**

* * *

Como lo decía Tannin, ambas chicas se habían retirado, dios sabrá por que, para empezar, el no tenía si quiera idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, secuestrado por la versión femenina de azazel, agradeciendo que fuese por el arma laser de el y no una versión travestida, enviado a la montaña de Tannin y custodiado por Xenovia e Irina hasta que en el lugar de ellas, quedo un extraño camino hecho con antorchas

-¿pero que?...-

El camino iba por lo descendiente de la montaña, cubierto por la espesa flora del lugar, algo le decía, mas allá de lo evidente, que tenía que seguir el camino como si fuese Alicia en el país de las maravillas, así que sin más, comenzó a caminar

La cosa era extraña, eso era jodidamente cierto, pero al caminar, noto varias cosas que le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa débil en su rostro, el lugar, la decreciente tonalidad del cielo a medida que descendia, todo era como cuando el y Raynare quedaron atrapados en el lost paradise, era divertido ver que algo tan importante para el, y tan contundente, pudiese verse de alguna manera en esa dimensión en el inframundo

-¿quizás debería traer a Raynare a este lugar cuando este mejor?, supongo que le alegrara ver algo así…-

Al terminar de descender, llego a una interesante panorama, la cosa era para quedar totalmente boquiabierto

-bienvenido Issei…- quien lo recibía era Mizore chan con un traje de Mayordomo de color azul oscuro, ampliamente arreglado, atrás de ella, en una amplia plaza, una mesa bastante decorada, un pequeño quiosco bastante improvisado y otro un tanto mas pequeño, donde estaban Asia y Ravel dándole a la cocina

-¿pero que se supone que esta pasando aca?...- preguntaba el castaño abochornado, eso , era en verdad extraño, ¿pero que era lo que estaban haciendo todos en ese momento?...-

-nada en particular, ahora solo ven para aca, suculentos platos lo esperan amo…- el chico se sentía confundido, ¿acaso ella estaba tratando de actuando como si estuviese en un café de mayordomos?...-

-vamos chicos, no se que esté pasando pero…- antes de continuar la peli azul ya tenía lista su carta bajo la manga, chasqueando los dedos, las dos guarda espaldas aparecieron de nuevo con sus espadas en mano

-¿decía algo amo?...- el castaño dejo caer una gota de sudor

-nada, no decía nada, ¿dónde debo sentarme?...-

-por favor, siga por aca…-

Sin mas, el chico fue custodiada por ambas guardaespaldas hasta la mesa, era curioso en verdad, el lugar estaba bastante organizado, casi como si fuese un sitio turístico de estilo caribeño, unas improvisadas chozas de madera contrastaban el típico paisaje del lugar, las pequeñas construcciones improvisadas, pese a ser hechas a la carrera, tampoco estaban mal, era divertido a cierta manera de ver

Issei observaba un tanto intrigado cómo funcionaba todo el lugar, Mizore hablando con las chicas que aparentemente estaban cocinando, Xenovia y Irina custodiando las posibles rutas de escape y Azazel simplemente sentado en una improvisada barra observando al chico de reojo, obviamente en su forma femenina

-¿pero que tendrán en mente ahora…- el chico tratando de mirar a otros lugares para disimular su pena, noto, que la mesa estaba arreglada cuidadosamente para que dos personas se sentaran ahí… un leve ahogamiento se hizo presente en su ser al comenzar a formular a donde iba el tema

-no estarán planeando en serio que…-

-bienvenida, por aquí ama…-

Al otro lado de la plaza se escuchaba la voz de Mizore saludando a alguien, como si fuese una película de terror, el castaño giro a mirar hacia atrás, para encontrarse con una visión tan cautivante como impactante

Siendo custodiada por el caballero del grupo y por la peli azul, una evidentemente abochornada Raynare entraba también a la improvisada plaza, la mencionada vestía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, hombros descubiertos y ligero escote pronunciado, como siempre, obviamente ella al enfocar al castaño sentado en la mesa dejo salir humo de sus orejas, si antes estaba apenada, ahora si no paraba de temblar

-¡¿esto es idea tuya Hyodo Issei?!-

Grito ella con el rubor a tope, para extrañeza de ella y de todo el mundo, el castaño no respondía, de alguna manera su gesto era inexpresivo, solo la boca ligeramente abierta era prueba de que algo de vida quedaba en el

-ehhh, Issei kun, ¿estás bien?...- obviamente Kiba también se preocupó por su viejo amigo, pero el castaño no mostraba respuesta

Todo el mundo se acercó al castaño quien al parecer estaba inconsciente, nada más con un naciente hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

-¡¿Issei?!-

Ahora la peli negra también se acercaba mas para ver al chico, de sus ojos habían desaparecido sus pupilas y ahora solo quedaba un extraño mensaje en su lugar

_Issei. exe ha dejado de funcionar_

* * *

Ya ahora ambos adolescentes, por así decirles, estaban sentados en la mesa, ambos obviamente avergonzados, cada quien seguía en sus posiciones mientras los mayordomos improvisados del lugar se mantenían en la barra

-¿esto fue idea tuya Issei?...- preguntaba la peli negra con el rubor a tope -… porque si es así prepárate a despedirte de tu vida

-créeme que no…- decía el chico aleteando sus manos en defensa -… no se a quien se le haya ocurrido esto, pero definitivamente no fue mi idea…-

De nuevo ambos chicos quedaban en silencio

Issei por su parte observaba a la peli negra, abochornada a tope, un tanto nerviosa y apenada a tal punto que sus ojos molestos temblaban y su gesto facial difícilmente se convertía en algo entendible, era como una mezcla entre enojo y vergüenza, era una vista un tanto enternecedora, en un sentido jodidamente extraño, para el castaño no fue sorpresa ver que para ella, era bastante incomodo estar en esa posición

-oye, no se que este pasando aca, pero no creo que lo estén haciendo con mala intención…- dijo el castaño, acercándose un tanto mas a ella y posando su mano sobre la de ella, el tacto la puso nerviosa, pero un tanto después, la peli negra se limitó a respirar hondamente

-supongo que no, pero esto es extraño joder…- decía ella ya tratando de calmarse, respiro hondo, algo así era lo que le había dicho Rias Gremory que iría a ocurrir, no sabía exactamente que era lo que había planeado azazel, pero no espero que tomara algo tan tonto y lo revolucionara tanto

Eso en parte, pero mas alla del oso sobre humano que estaba sintiendo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, era algo… "agradable" la situación, el lugar decorado para ellos, una mesa amplia, un intento de restaurante dedicado a ellos, y lo mas importante, Issei junto a ella como el centro del universo

-quizás esto no sea tan malo…-

Dijo ella suspirando, girando su mano y sujetando la mano del castaño junto a la de ella

Issei obviamente se sonrojo a tope también

-cierto, de hecho, es algo interesante…-

Ahora ambos chicos se contemplaban ya menos avergonzados, era una situación estúpida, pero era una situación en la que ambos eran el centro de todo, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? Sus amigos no lo hicieron por mala intención, al contrario, parecía ser que ellos lo hicieron, para que ambos lucharan con los sentimientos encontrados que tenían por el predicamento en el que estaban

-su cena esta lista amos…- la peli azul posaba junto a Kiba y Rosewisse una serie de platos en la mesa, preparados cuidadosamente por los chicos…- de nuevo la pena volvia a mil, pero Issei supo mantener la compostura para hacerlo lo mejor posible con el esfuerzo de sus amigos, al menos, por agradecimiento, les seguiría la corriente

-todo se ve delicioso…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa -… dele mis felicitaciones a los chef, Asia y Ravel, lo hacen genial…-

La peli platino y la super perdedora se retiraron del lugar con una sonrisa, obviamente llevando las felicitaciones a las chicas mencionadas, ahora junto a ellos quedaba el peli rubio quien después de ayudar a llevar los platos, saco de un compartimiento de aquella mesa, un estuche, del cual saco un violin el cual puso armónicamente en su hombro y mentón

-¿desde cuándo se supone que sabes tocar el violín niño bonito?...-

El peli rubio desvió su mirada hacia otro lado un tanto apenado

-es una larga historia…- dijo este rascándose el mentón -… una tal ashinin san dijo que a cambio de mi sword birth me daría el music reminiscent , la habilidad de tocar un instrumento musical como un profesional, fuese cual fuese… bueno, al menos el intercambio durara solo por este dia…-

La peli negra estrecho su mirada

-¿Quién se supone que es ashinin san?...-

-¡es una conocida mía!...- contestaba la peli azul a lo lejos como si escuchase toda la conversación

-bueno, sin mas que decir…- ahora el peli rubio comenzaba a tocar el violin, una suave melodía con un toque bastante sentimental, una melodía que envolvía a ambos chicos, quienes resignados, pero mas que todo, a pesar de la pena y demás, un tanto conmovidos por la emotividad del momento, se limitaron a comer con una sonrisa en su rostro, era un ambiente bastante acogedor

Ahora Raynare miraba de reojo al castaño mientras comía, no era la persona mas fina a la hora de la cena, pero definitivamente estaba haciendo uso de lo que sabía de etiqueta, era un esfuerzo para el estar haciendo eso como para ella, pero…

-esto… se siente bien…-

¿en el pasado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo así? O mas bien ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo de ese tamaño por ella en el pasado? Estaba siendo tratada como una reina en ese lugar, pero no por su dominio sobre los demás ni por ninguna especie de sobre posición de su poder sobre los demás, ellos lo estaban haciendo, por que la estaban apoyando, querían que ella estuviese bien, querían mostrarle que de alguna manera, ellos estaban ahí para ellos cuando se sintieran asustados o preocupados por su situación actual

Y mas sobre cogedor que eso

Estaba en un ambiente perfecto, el lugar, el lugar mas parecido a su paraíso perdido, solo que ahora si estaba dotado para ser un paraíso con todo el peso de la palabra, un ambiente selvático como el que ella aprecio, una vista a un pequeño estanque un tanto mas abajo, y al frente de ella, mirándola con una mirada delicada y sincera, mirándola solo a ella, la persona que había transformado su mundo, en aquella experiencia renovadora, donde ahora, ella podía ser feliz

-gracias….-

Susurro por lo bajo cerrando los ojos, mientras dirigía un trozo de comida a su boca, la comida jamás había sabido tan bien…

* * *

La cena terminaba, ambos chicos se limpiaban la boca, mientras Kiba hacia una avenía y se retiraba del lugar un tanto agotado de tocar, ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos

-¿y que se supone que sigue después de esto?...- dijo Issei en voz baja

-no lo se, pero me da miedo averiguarlo…- respondió la peli negra un tanto nerviosa también

Para extrañeza de ellos, todos los demás, acomodaban unos cuantos equipos de sistemas y se preparaban para retirarse del lugar

-esperen, ¿ahora que están haciendo?...- preguntaba Issei nervioso

Todos los otros Gremory los voltearon a observar confundidos

-pues nada, solo irnos, ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer…- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que ambos demonios ángeles los miraban aun con una tremenda confusión, ahora era Azazel woman

-en parte, queríamos darles un ambiente parecido al que ustedes apreciaron cuando se comprendieron y todo lo demás, es un bonito detalle para esta clase de situaciones, ya de aquí para alla, preferimos que ustedes charlen cómodamente, este lugar es de ustedes, nosotros solo les dimos la pauta de entrada…-

Sin decir nada mas, el resto se retiraba con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro

-Raynare san, Issei san, por favor, relájense y disfruten…- se despedía Asia haciendo una avenía de despedida

-Issei san, para mañana no tiene compromisos en su agenda, por favor, tómese su tiempo para ordenar sus sentimientos…- Ravel también hacia una avenía y desaparecía en un círculo mágico

-bueno, por la situación y demás, creo que puedo dejar pasar esta clase de asuntos solo por hoy, o por mañana, bueno, ustedes verán…- un tanto abochornada también, Rosewisse entraba apresurada al portal

-bueno Issei kun, supongo que todo queda en ti ahora…- Kiba también se retiraba

-bueno chicos, buena suerte esta noche…- antes de entrar al portal Azazel posaba un rostro serio y hacia una leve avenía -…Issei , Raynare, espero que esto les muestre, que pese a cualquier cosa que yo haga a la ligera y mas, yo los respeto y los admiro, en serio, como mis chicos, solo espero que sean felices y estoy orgulloso de ambos…- sin mas ahora si se retiraba, dejando confundidos tanto a Issei como a Raynare

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?...- preguntaba la peli negra confundida mas por las palabras que por ver a una versión femenina de su antiguo líder

-no lo se, supongo que cuando cambian de genero también cambian un poco su forma de pensar…- dijo el castaño recordando su incomoda experiencia junto a una Kiba versión mujer

-Bien, Yuuma Onee chan, Issei Onii chan, sin nada mas que decir, yo también me voy, aun tengo cosas que hacer por mi cuenta…- decía la peli azul despidiéndose alegremente de ambos chicos, desapareciendo del plano existencial

Ahora si, ambos estaban solos, el lugar estaba bastante decorado, acomodado a lo que ellos pudiesen necesitar, el castaño se acercaba al equipo de sonido que estaba en el lugar, una cantidad considerable de discos estaba en el estuche de guardado

-vaya…- murmuro un tanto interesado viendo con detalle

Por su parte la peli negra se mantuvo sentada en la mesa, simplemente mirando al castaño, francamente ella no sabía ya bien cómo reaccionar, nunca antes se había sentido tan apreciada y eso la hacía sentir extraña, aun así, sabía que no podía quedarse así, ese grupo de idiotas hizo algo así de espectacular para darle el empujón que necesitaba

-oye Issei…- el chico volteaba a ver atrás a la peli negra quien lo miraba de manera seductora, recostando su cabeza sobre su muñeca

-…coloca algo, lo que sea…-

El chico se puso un tanto rojo por la expresión y el tono sensual de voz de la peli negra, pero como sea, si habia un momento donde todos los dioses parecían haber conspirado para que ocurriese algo jodidamente mágico, por así decirlo, ese era, así que…¿Por qué pensarlo?, venga la magia

-entendido…-

El chico le dio play al equipo

(_Inserte into the night- santana ft Chad kroeger)_

Y así comenzó, pese a ser un inicio a base de una guitarra eléctrica, el inicio de esta tenía una tonada de un estilo bastante tropical, el cual terminaba de ambientar el lugar

-interesante…- dijo la peli negra mientras se levantaba de la mesa, caminando a paso rítmico hacia el castaño, quien también se ponía de pie un tanto hipnotizado por el movimiento de la caído, quien ahora movía de manera un tanto más pronunciada sus caderas, mientras que extendía una de sus manos a el

-¿bailas Sekiryuutei?...-

Obviamente el chico quedo embelesado, pero rápidamente su mente volvió a trabajar, lo suficientemente atrofiada para que la única orden inteligente que diese su cuerpo fuese extender su mano y aceptar la invitación, cosa que tan pronto las manos de ambos entraron en contacto, la peli negra lo jalase y lo pasara el otro lado mientras giraba sobre si misma con su brazo extendido al aire

"_**Like a gift from the heaven, it was easy to tell, It was love from above, that could sabe me from hell"**_

"_Como un regalo del cielo, era fácil de ver, fue el amor de la de arriba la que pudo salvarme del infierno"_

Obviamente el castaño se sentía superado, Raynare parecía tener cierta cabida moviéndose al ritmo de la música, mientras el era mas rígido que una barra de acero

_-¿Qué hago? Yo no se bailar…_

Decía el bastante asustado mientras la peli negra lo invitaba a seguirla a ella con su mirada seductora

_Mueve el bote compañero, muévelo como nunca antes lo has movido_

-¿Ddraig?...-

_No se trata de saber moverte como un profesional compañero, es que simplemente te dejes llevar por la música y por la invitación de tu novia, si no puedes hacer algo tan simple, no eres digno de llamarte Sekiryuutei, ni aunque domines el Juggernaut drive_

El argumento del dragón emperador rojo era extraño, pero era cierto, no era cosa de moverse como un jodido maestro de la pista, la cosa era de eso, sentirse libre, se sorprendió a si mismo al moverse un tanto torpemente, pero cada movimiento que el hacía, era bien correspondido por la peli negra, no demoro mucho en sentir fluibilidad entre ambos, como si funcionaran juntos al son de la música

-nada más Issei…-

Ahora ella se movía mas cerca de el, de manera tanto seductora como cariñosa, sintiéndose un tanto más envalentonado, continuo el ritmo de ella mientras subía su mentón sobre su cuello

_Maestro, así se hace… -vitoreaba Ddraig mientras volvía a su posición interna de paz - …¿Por qué no hay un puro ni vino en esta dimensión? Esto será interesante de ver_

Decía el dragón emperador rojo al parecer un tanto contaminado por las malas costumbres del castaño

"_**she had fire in her soul it was easy to see, ¿how the devil himself could be pulled out of me…?"**_

_Ella tiene fuego en su alma, eso es fácil de ver, ¿Cómo podría el diablo arrancar esto de mi?...-_

Aun cuando bailaban rítmicamente, perdiéndose y seduciéndose entre ellos, Issei podía prestar atención a lo que decía la letra, por ser tremendamente cierto, esa mujer frente a el, cuya mirada, forma de ser y figura lo seducían de manera imposible de eludir, tenía ese fuego en su alma que lo hacía enloquecer, era triste aceptarlo en cierta manera, pero Rias jamás podría arrebatarle esas sensaciones que la peli negra le evocaba, el diablo había perdido contra el ángel en esa contienda, y el ahora, también hacia parte de ese pequeño baila, sabía que no podía quedarse atrás

La peli negra por su parte, disfrutaba del ritmo de la canción, sabia moverse junto a esta y sentirse una mujer atractiva, lo que no esperaba, era que Issei respondiese tan bien a la seducción de ella, el no se quedaba atrás, ella se sentía superada por la situación, no podía negar que comenzaba a sentir como su ser ardía salvajemente, ardía en las llamas del dragón emperador rojo, así como el ardia en las alas negras que lo abrazaban en ese momento

El ritmo de la canción aumentaba

"_**there where drums in the air as she started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time with ther hands…"**_

_Había tambores en el aire cuando ella empezó a bailar, cada alma en la habitación manteniendo el ritmo en sus manos…_

Y en ese único momento, todo desapareció del mundo para ellos, no había una guerra, no habían ángeles, no habían demonios, no habia un sequito de Gremory ni de Sitri, solo habían tres cosas existentes en esa realidad, Hyodo Issei, Raynare y el ritmo de la música que entraba a lo mas profundo de sus almas mientras ambos se correspondían bailando, mas alla de unos movimientos torpes y de los nervios de aquella intima acción, todo era perfecto, todo era único, ¿se podía pedir algo mas en esta vida que tener ese único momento para ellos?

….Y esto solo era el inicio…

"_**and we sang, Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and the voice rang like the angels sing"**_

"_y cantamos, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, y las voces sonaron al igual como cantan los ángeles"_

-¡vamos Sekiryuutei!...-

Y dejando de llevarlo, al peli negra saltaba hacia atrás girando sobre si misma, bailando con una energía que no se había visto antes, con una sonrisa alegre y con una mirada tanto seductora como de ensueño, esperando ver como respondía Issei a esa invitación, obviamente el castaño se perdió al inicio, pero joder, el era el dragón emperador de los pervertidos, no podía caer ante ese ataque sorpresa

Sin mas, también comenzó a subir su ritmo de baile, esperando poder seguirle los pasos a la ángel que dominaba la pista de baile con un carisma sin igual

_**We´re singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, ¡and we danced on into the night!**_

_Seguimos cantando ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, ¡y bailamos hasta la noche!..._

El ritmo hipnótico de la guitarra no paraba, tampoco el movimiento de pies de ambos chicos, mucho menos la energía con la que movían sus cuerpos en son del uno del otro, el sudor aparecía en sus cuerpos reflejándose levemente por las antorchas del lugar, el brillo dorado en la piel de ambos era uno de tantos efectos ópticos que los dominaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser cuando se veían entre ellos

-jajajajajajajajajaja vamos….-

Y la peli negra, como si fuese una chica por primera vez, reia, reia no por malicia, no por maldad ni por prepotencia, reía por que estaba feliz ¿Qué podía ser mejor que hacer algo que ella fingió tanto tiempo , pero ahora todo siendo real?

Movimientos rápidos y otros un tanto mas pausados, una tenue luz que la cubría, una belleza encubierta en una situación espectacular, ya no dominaba solamente la belleza física de ella, si no también la emoción y el misterio del momento, como ella guiñaba el ojo mientras reia y giraba sobre si misma, sin perderlo de vista en ningún instante

Si hubo un momento en el que el corazón de Hyodo Issei palpito con mayor fuerza en toda su vida, fue en esos momentos donde bailaban

-Si…- decía el chico con convicción

Ahora el se abalanzaba para tomar la mano de ella firmemente con la suya y el cuerpo de la oji violeta lo mas que pudo a el, respirando jadeantes ambos simplemente sonreían tanto que parecía ser una orden natural de su ser

_**¡and we danced on into the night!**_

Si solo con un poco mas de un minuto se sentían en tal clase de sintonía, el hecho de bailar durante toda la noche fue una experiencia que ninguno de los dos jamás había experimentado antes, mientras el son de las distintas canciones sonaban con el espigar de las antorchas y los ruidos naturales provenientes de la selva, y así como lo decía la canción, bailaron hasta lo mas profundo de la noche

* * *

la cosa se había calmado, después de aquella explosión de emoción y de energía, ahora ambos chicos estaban un tanto mas abajo , ya cerca de la región mas baja de la montaña donde también, arreglada de manera mas modesta, habían una serie de elementos para terminar de ambientar ese lugar

la peli negra vestía un simple escote estilo traje de baño y un velo que cubría su cintura, ella estaba sentada a las orillas del estanque, remojando sus pies con brazos cruzados sobre estos, aun estaba sudando, la cosa había sido bastante explosiva y el golpe emocional no terminaba de asimilarse

-es hermoso…-

Así que así lucia ese lugar que ella tanto añoraba pero en una versión en la que ella y el no corrían peligro por sus vidas, así lucia ese lugar que ella y el podrían visitar con regularidad si se lo proponían, nunca en su vida pensó apreciar tanto un lugar como ese pequeño trozo de territorio demoniaco

Unos pasos se acercaron a ella por atrás

-Raynare, toma…-

Atrás de ella, Issei nada mas con una pantaloneta y un esqueleto le ofrecía una bebida, la cual ella acepto con gusto

-gracias…- susurro con una sonrisa, ahora el castaño también se sentaba al lado de ella, remojando también sus pies en ese lugar, también estaba fuera de si aun

Ahora ambos estuvieron mirando al otro lado del estanque en silencio, simplemente contemplando el lugar, sus pensamientos estaban en desorden, pero por primera vez en varios días, no se sentían aprisionados ni afectados por aquella situación en la que estaban, y mas importante que eso, ambos simplemente sonreían

-nunca en mi vida había tenido un momento así…- decía la peli negra al aire del lugar -…es increíble, yo, realmente me siento tan tranquila…-

El castaño la observaba de reojo, para luego suspirar y esbozar una sonrisa más amplia aun

-es cierto, nunca antes había tenido un momento así, es simplemente sublime…-

El silencio se asentaba nuevamente en el lugar, solo se escuchaba el pasar de la brisa cálida de ese lugar

-¿en algún momento pensaste que esta clase de cosas podrían pasarte a ti Issei?...- le peli negra le preguntaba al chico sin verlo, simplemente meciendo los pies en el agua de manera delicada, el chico suspiro pensativo, oportunidades para ello pudo haber tenido antes, pero lo que lo hacia realmente especial, era saber que fue precisamente con ella

-quizás si, quizás no , si te soy honesto, nunca antes había pensado en estas cosas…- decía el chico pensativo

-…pero…-la peli negra lo veia intrigada mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus rodillas flexionadas

-… supongo, que si algo realmente hace que esto sea lo mejor que haya pasado en mi vida, es que tengo la oportunidad de que haya sido contigo, no con nadie mas…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa tan sincera como podía esbozarla

No era para menos, bombones en su clan habían para dar y regalar, ¿pero que hacía que aquello que acababa de suceder ahí no fuese lo mismo que si hubiese sucedido con Akeno, Xenovia, Asia o Rias?...

Era simple, si bien por ellas el tenia sentimientos profundos también, nada se asemejaba a todo aquello que el sentía y que paso con la mujer a su lado, comenzaron odiándose profundamente, pero, cuando lograron entenderse, se dieron cuenta de que había un mundo mas alla de lo que se percibe simplemente, ¿había gente que realmente fuesen enemigos naturales unos de los otros? El odio entre las personas simplemente podría ser y ya, no lo sabían realmente, pero en algún momento, ambos sintieron con enorme gracia, que el odio y el amor, son los sentimientos mas profundos y fuertes que se pueden tener en torno a una persona, y lo mas divertido del tema, siendo que ambos son opuestos en su totalidad

….del odio al amor, hace falta un solo paso…

-ya veo… contesto ella con un notable sonrojo y ojos lagrimosos, no pretendía parecer débil ni nerviosa, simplemente era que todo eso era mucho para manejar para una inexperta para ella -…si es así, entonces yo agradezco de todo corazón que seas tu con quien yo tuve la oportunidad de sentir todo esto…-

* * *

¡Aviso importante!

Una chica de uniforme rosa tenía un letrero de considerable dimensión con esta advertencia, el cual ella arrojaba hacia la ventana del salón de clase donde residía su ser

-bien, estimados lectores de este fic de sutil estilo seudo-romantico… es mi obligación, como mediadora entre la historia y escritor, advertir que la siguiente parte contiene lemon…- la chica sacaba su diccionario y posaba sus lentes delicadamente sobre su rostro

-el dios Wikipedia define Lemon como las relaciones explicitas entre personajes…- ahora ella se quitaba los lentes -… normalmente esta clase de cosas pasan derecho, pero bueno, este capítulo tiene potencial según lo cree bustercall, así que se ha dado el lujo de poner el lemon que ustedes, degenerados, pervertidos y sucios lectores, tanto adoran…-

La chica ahora se levantaba, posando sus pies delicadamente en el suelo mientras giraba sobre si misma, terminando con un adorable gesto donde posaba su dedo índice sobre su labio

-como se debe advertir, si son menores de edad y son chicos buenos, pues… adelanten el fic prácticamente hasta el final, si son mayores sensibles, lo mismo, pero como se que todos ustedes son una banda de morbosos empedernidos, solo dire, lean bajo su responsabilidad, no nos hacemos cargos de traumas o de troleras….-

Fin comunicado

* * *

El rubor de ella se acentuaba cada vez mas y mas, ahora ella mostraba una expresión un tanto mas seria, no como si estuviese pensando demasiado los asuntos, si no como si hubiese tomado una decisión con firmeza

-Issei, volvamos arriba…- dijo ella levantándose y secándose los pies, el chico miraba un tanto confundido

-¿eh?¿pero por que?...- una sutil sonrisa por parte de la peli negra le llamo la atención de sobre manera

-aca abajo sera incomodo pequeño dragón…-

Sin mas, ella comenzó a caminar, ya el ajetreo se había ido de su cuerpo y eso le permitía moverse con mayor naturalidad, obviamente el chico hipnotizado se permitió levantase y seguirla como un buen perro domesticado

…estaba lista…

Era gracioso ver que durante tanto tiempo de caída, nadie la había tocado hasta ahora, de alguna manera la idea de que la tocase un hombre la repudiaba de sobre manera pero ahora era distinto, estaba en esa situación no por un trabajo, ni por ambición, ni por que su vida dependiese de eso, estaba ahí por que ella amaba al baboso atrás de ella, y era igual de parte de el, durante los días pasados antes del inconveniente de Lu Bu, ese par de dragones caídos no habían escatimado en las muestras de afecto, ¿Por qué tendrían que hacerlo ahora?...

Por lo tanto, ahora ella tomaría la iniciativa, le divertía hacerlo en otros casos, en ese seria aun mejor

Cuando terminaron de subir de nuevo a la plaza, enfocaron la pequeña cabaña que no tendría un tamaño mayor al de una habitación, ¿pero para que se necesitaría mas? Le sorprendió de sobre manera ver que lo que antes era temor, se estaba convirtiendo en excitación, tanta que era difícil disfrazarla

Issei ya estaba al lado de ella, simplemente pensando aleatoriamente, Raynare se movía como si quisiese algo, pero ese silencio al que tanto tememos los hombres, era algo que no lo dejaba de inquietar

-Oye Issei…-

Ahora, en el centro de la plaza, la chica se giraba y posaba sus brazos seductoramente sobre los hombros del chico, rodeando su cuello delicadamente mientras ella flexionaba una pierna

-si…- dijo el chico tragando un poco de saliva, el sabía que no demoraría mucho en empezar el show principal, al principio creyo que si lo hacía en ese momento, solo estaría forzando a la peli negra a que se amarrara a el para seguir viviendo, pero ahora, al verla, con esa mirada de ensueño tipo seductora, comisura de sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa seductora mientra ella giraba su cabeza levemente recostándola sobre su hombro

…joder, ¿Cómo se podía ser tan estúpido?... ahora el verdugo eran ellos y el sentenciado, el uso de razon y de un jodido sentido moralista que habia pausado lo que ambos tanto querían durante tanto tiempo

-¿te parezco atractiva? Pequeño dragón…-

Antes de poder si quiera entender que habia pasado, la peli negra sintió fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura que la pegaron al cuerpo del chico mientras el juntaba sus labios sobre los de ella

Ahora si era la hora del sekiryuutei, si los besos de el en el pasado habían ganado intensidad y fiereza, ese beso si que supo desestabilizar a la peli negra quien abria sus ojos en shock al sentir las ganas y el deseo con el que el chico invadía su ser simplemente con un movimiento de sus labios

El chico se separaba jadeante, la peli negra igual

-¿atractiva? Creo que eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo…-

Antes de dar cabida a otra pregunta, otro beso invasor atacaba de nuevo, esta vez, el chico caminaba sujetando a la caído por su cintura, llegando hasta la improvisada fachada de lo que seria su nido de amor, pegándola contra la pared dejo que su ser comenzase a hablar por si mismo, los brazos que antes rodeaban cariñosa pero autoritariamente la cintura, comenzaron a tomar otros rumbos, una de sus palmas escalo rápidamente su vientre hasta llegar a sus mullidos y enormes oppais (:v :v :v … matenme) a la par que sus besos pasaron a ir de los labios de la chica, a descender hasta el cuello, cada toque era un corrientazo eléctrico a la peli negra

MMMMMMM

Amplio gemido escapo de Raynare ante el ataque del dragon rojo, este estaba embelesado cumpliendo con su tarea

La otra mano rápidamente también comenzó a recorrer la perfecta forma de su cintura y su trasero, pegándola mas hacia el , subiendo su pierna con ese brazo mientras el seguía cada vez más eufórico

-¡Issei!...- gemia la peli negra abrazando la cabeza del chico, ella estaba en un juego al que estaba perdiendo

-dime…- pauso el para verla a la cara, totalmente ruborizada y perdida en su extasis

Ella no sabía que decir en ese momento, ¿Por qué lo pauso? ¿era por que estaba siendo demasiado para ella? No, de lejos era eso, la cosa le estaba gustando de sobre manera, pero, ese no era el lugar, quizás en otra ocasión, con mas peligro si, pero ¿hacerlo de pie en las afueras de una choza?

-Issei…- dijo la peli negra con tanto calor en su voz y con tal expresión, que tuvo mas efecto en el chico que el afrodisiaco mas peligroso jamás inventado

-hazme mujer…-

_Oh rayos, no debiste haber dicho eso…_

Pensaba Ddraig, muchas cosas tenían su sello limitador, como su propio sacred gear, pero ese tono , y esa petición, termino de romper lo ultimo de cordura de ese chico, ahora su yo miniatura tenía un poder que rivalizaría con el poder de la diosa del infinito, y este poder tenía una misión muy clara

Con rapidez el chico tomo a la peli negra y alzándola de sus piernas, la cargo sobre su pecho, mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos profundizando un beso salvaje como ningun otro, la cosa de ese par de cuerpos ardia, ardia de sobre manera, el chico con una patada abria la puerta de la pequeña choza, para no notar debido a la fiereza del momento, que a diferencia del exterior, esa habitación si que había sido trabajada, una amplia cama los esperaba

Pese a la agresividad con la que se movía, simplemente tomo a la peli negra, y con delicadeza la recostó en la cama, levantándose levemente para ver el espectáculo que estaba servido para el, ahí estaba Raynare con una expresión de excitación como nunca antes había visto el en ninguna mujer, su cuerpo sudaba, su traje de baño levantado mostrando sus lindos oppais y su cintura temblante, preparado para lo que venia

El chico trago saliva, estaba loco de excitación furiosa, pero aquella era su novia y debía ser el hombre que pocas veces tuvo la libertad de ser, acercándose a ella, extendió su mano para sentarla en la orilla de la cama

-permíteme…-

Rodeándola con sus brazos, el chico afilo la uña de uno de sus dedos para cortar el nudo del traje de baño, dejando al descubierto el pecho desnudo de la chica el cual rápidamente recibió la atención de el

MMMMMMMMM

Otro choque para ambos, si bien Issei estaba acostumbrado a ver senos de considerable calibre volando cerca de el todo el tiempo, era la primera vez que podía besarlo directamente, masajearlos y consentirlos, la cantidad de emociones que se imponían sobre el era abrumadora

Issei…

Para la peli negra era igual, nunca antes había tenido tanta intimidad con alguien, en ese momento su templo estaba siendo invadido por el poder de un dragón

-no pares…- gemía la chica extasiada, las sensaciones agradables la dominaban, los sentimientos igual, tanto que su único movimiento inteligente era rodear al chico con sus brazos para nunca dejarlo ir, por su parte Issei estaba embelesado, aquello era mejor de lo que el había pensado, pero el sabía que aquello no era suficiente, ni para el, ni para ella, dirigiendo su mirada un tanto mas abajo se fijo en su nuevo objetivo

Ahora, el recostándose sobre Raynare, comenzó a besar de nuevo su cuello, mientras la peli negra descansaba ya de nuevo recostada en la cama, lo que ella no esperaba sentir, era como una mano se deslizaba como una serpiente por su vientre, para llegar mas alla de lo que permitía su ropa, sintiendo como la mano del chico hurgaba en el lugar mas privado de ella

Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh

Un amplio sonido de placer y un movimiento eléctrico que hizo arquear toda su espalda fue la reacción de ella, sentía que algo estaba acariciando el lugar mas íntimo de ella, sintiendo como aquellos dedos masajeaban delicadamente el exterior de su intimidad, obligando a su cuerpo a reaccionar

Issei estaba en otro mundo, estaba ahí, disfrutando del tesoro mas íntimo de una mujer, el calor que provenía de ahí, mas ardiente que el infierno pero al mismo tiempo mas placentero que el cielo, la humedad de la entrada de ese tesoro lo enloquecía, pese a que solo sus dedos disfrutaban de ese húmedo tacto

Tras unos segundos era hora de ir al siguiente nivel

La peli negra abrió sus ojos al sentir que aquel invasor pasivo, ya no se contentaba con la entrada de su ser, si no que sutilmente, dos dedos comenzaron a entrar en ella

Ggggmmmmmmm

Antes de poder terminar de responder, los labios del chico habían ahogado parte del sonoro gemido, mientras los labios de el buscaban tranquilizarla un poco, un suave mete y saca de sus dedos comenzaba a pasar corrientosos de placer que jamás en su vida había sentido, su cuerpo había comenzado a moverse en pos de su instinto, el movimiento de sus caderas comenzó a ser automático, tratando de seguir el baile del invasor de su ser, las reacciones nacientes de su ser la confundían, nada de eso era familiar para ella, mucho menos el calor salvaje que comenzaba a nacer dentro de ella obligándola a pedir mas y mas

-joder idiota, no pares…-

La agresividad apareció en pos de la excitación furiosa, la mano del chico obviamente no paro de trabajar, mucho menos la boca de el

El chico estaba extasiado también, sus dedos trabajaban bajo el deseo de su ama, al inicio era como una incursión curiosa, pero ahora era diferente, aquella cueva húmeda y caliente había tomado voluntad de sus movimientos y era ella quien decidía como seria la cosa ahora, sus dedos simplemente obedecían

Tras unos instantes, el movimiento de ella aceleraba mas y mas, hasta que finalmente en una reacción bastante en contra de su voluntad, pero no menos placentera, el placer llego a un punto cúspide, ella perdió el control de sus impulsos nerviosos, y arqueando su espalda fuertemente y sujetando la cabeza del chico en un fuerte abrazo se dejo llevar por el climax, sintiendo como su ser despojaba a su cuerpo de parte de su energía a cambio de un placer sin igual

-Dios….- gimio la chica ante la sensación sin igual que la invadía, mas sin embargo

El chico no solo metía y sacaba sus dedos, ahora, con magistral habilidad, oprimió un punto crítico en el interior de la chica

Lo que comenzó como un sacudón, rápidamente se convirtieron en cinco espasmos imposibles de controlar

Ggggmmmmm aaaaahahhhhhhhhhhhhh….

La chica no pudo controlar su voz ante ello, por su parte el castaño no supo que fue eso, pero por las reacciones de la peli negra, y el sentir su mano totalmente llena de jugos de amor, supo que algo había hecho bien, eso si, era oficial, en esa cama no se podía dormir ya

Raynare desfallecía sobre la cama, jadeante, su cuerpo por fin había parado de retorcerse de placer, su mirada estaba algo ida, pero aun estaba consiente de todo, el chico se sintió realizado al ver como su pareja tenía tal rostro de placer, aunque aun no había terminado todo, había complacido a su pareja, pero… aun no intercambiaban energía como se debía y para mayor problema

Su mini Issei estaba en tal pie de guerra que era un monstruo invencible ya

Raynare se sentía un poco satisfecha

Solo un poco…

La chica miro a su compañero quien estaba rojo a mas no poder, y debajo de su cintura, una lanza que estaba rompiendo la tela se erigía orgullosa, ella quería mas, y por su mente paso la suculenta idea de que si con dos dedos ella había visto el cielo, quizás con el Issei en miniatura alcanzaría el jodido nirvana

Era hora de la revancha

Un tanto ida y con su ropa desarreglada, la peli negra se levantaba de la cama para plantar un beso en los labios del chico, este, estando en su modo más puro de excitación bien lo correspondió, el beso de Raynare entraba en lo mas profundo de el mientras ella giraba, para luego estar el atrás de la cama, donde ella lo empujo con fuerza

El chico obviamente callo en la cama con su amigo como una lanza clavada al suelo, al ver, pudo sentir como Raynare se acercaba a el, poniendo sus rodillas en la cama justo sobre el, ella lo observaba relamiéndose los labios

-Issei, hace un momento me profanaste pequeño cabron…- dijo ella con un tono seductor, mientras que para alegría y nerviosismo del chico, ella agarraba a su mini yo con gran autoridad

El chico trago saliva, se sentía en la boca del lobo, pero no se quejaba en realidad, el tacto era bastante suave

-si… lo se….- decía el chico jadeante e indefenso, pero obviamente dominado por su excitación -… pero no se nota que te haya molestado….-

La peli negra esbozo una sonrisa predadora, rápidamente corrió la pantaloneta y ropa interior del chico para ver su mástil…

-vaya…-

Dijo ella en un suspiro alegre, al parecer eso sería mucho mejor que dos dedos, y eso le gustaba, ella había sido dominada hace un rato, y pudiese que ella fuese virgen también, pero oh joder, estaba bastante caliente pese a su orgasmo reciente, y se sentía con ganas de mas, de mucho mas, tanto que haría ver a un súcubo como si fuese una monja mojigata, si ese chico no podía con eso, no era digno de ser el dragón emperador de los pervertidos

Ella comenzó a rozar su intimidad con la punta de la del chico en un movimiento rítmico, tentando al chico quien enloquecía con el tacto de la humedad de ella con la de el

-UUUUFFFFFFFFFFF….-

El chico soltaba pesadamente, Raynare lo tenía dominado, ella dirigía la situación ahora, pero algo lo tenía pensando, ¿ella lo haría? Definitivamente tener su primera vez, era algo que tendría que hacer con cuidado, según el entendía, eso dolía, y eso que con el debido cuidado, así que la sola idea de que ella se clavara la lanza de esa manera definitivamente no sería cómodo, seria doloroso

-ten cuidado….- decía el chico jadeante y fuera de si -… si lo haces así, te lastimaras…-

La peli negra dejo salir una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras su cintura bajaba acoplándose lentamente al intruso el cual era abrazado por húmedas capas de carne que lo aprisionaban deliciosamente

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Un amplio gemido escapo de ambos, Raynare pese a ser su primera vez, debido a la humedad y excitación que sentía, no se sintió mayormente adolorida ante la primera entrada, Issei si quiera tocaba decir cómo se sentía, por lo cual, antes de que ella terminase de descender comenzó a alzar su cadera y a bajarla lentamente, mientras ambos cuerpos se acostumbraban entre ellos

-no me subestimes niño, esto no es nada para mi…-

De momento, el vaivén no era profundo ni muy rápido, era delicado, como para dar la pauta de entrada a todo lo que vendría, ambos disfrutaban de maravilla, poco a poco los movimientos se hacían mas drásticos, la entrada del miembro del chico mas profunda, hasta que no falto mucho antes de que este chocase con algo, Issei rápidamente supo que era eso, Raynare también, en el momento en que entraron contacto, ambos pararon momentáneamente, mientras el chico sostenia la cintura de la caída con sus manos, la actitud dominante de ella se perdió durante esos instantes

-Issei…- dijo ella totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa -…¿tu me amas?...-

el dragón rojo observaba un tanto inquieto esa expresión, era de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo de temor, ya estaban dándole al tema y aun así, quedaban esas pequeñas estelas de miedo a la entrada del nuevo mundo, en parte era comprensible, aquello lo tuvo pensando un largo rato, pero si el estaba ahí, era porque ahora tenía sus pensamientos claros, y solo quedaba algo que decir

-si, realmente te amo….-

Sin mas, la peli negra se reclino sobre el chico para plantar otro beso a sus labios, y al mismo tiempo, bajar su cintura por completo, sintiendo como el asta del chico la profanaba por completo

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH

(_Logro desbloqueado, adiós a la virginidad 2000g) _

Obviamente ahora si el dolor para la peli negra se acentuó tanto como su placer actual, era una mezcla extraña de sensaciones que la aterro en ese momento, tuvo miedo de continuar moviéndose, mientras tanto el castaño se sentía en la gloria, si la punta y un poco mas estaban en el placer puro, cuando toda su asta entro se sintió en un paraíso completamente nuevo, donde esa fémina cavidad lo acogía con brazos abiertos y paredes ajustadas a su ser

Pero poco de su placer se fue cuando vio la expresión de dolor de la peli negra, lo cual lo alerto, haciendo que llevara su mano a su rostro

-Raynare, ¿estás bien?...- la peli negra se recompuso un tanto, y dedicándole una sonrisa puso su mano con la del chico

-estaré bien, pero vayamos con calma por ahora…- sin mas, y con algo de esfuerzo, comenzó un rítmico y tortuoso sube y baja para ambos, ella trataba de acomodarse, si su región externa aun sentia placer, su cuerpo estaba siendo penetrado por un invasor que su cuerpo rechazaba, por su parte Issei estaba en una tortura diferente, aquella cavidad lo apretaba y lo rechazaba con fuerza, pero aquello le hacia sentir bien, terriblemente bien, el luchaba por contener las ganas de terminar la faena, lo poco que el habia estudiado, es que para que aquel placentero rito no fuese mas que un paseo sexual, tenían que llegar al clímax ambos, donde las resistencias biológicas, mentales y espirituales de ambos eran mas débiles

Unos segundos tortuosos pasaron

UFFFFFF

Si bien ella sentía dolor aun, tenía que aceptar, que este estaba mermando ya, sensaciones superiores a las anteriores la invadían

-Issei…- suspiraba ella llevándose las manos a la cama mientras seguía luchando por dominar el asta del chico

-Issei…-

La cintura de ella ahora hacia movimientos mas drásticos, la del castaño trataba de seguirla, el observo con cierto alivio como después de unos minutos eternos, la cara de dolor de su pareja pasaba a una de alivio torcido, el comenzaba a ser mas drástico con sus movimientos tambien

-Issei….-

-Raynare…-

Pronto la sensación de dolor se sobrepuso ante todo, pero al igual que este, el placer se sobreponía sobre este dándole un nuevo mundo de sensaciones a la peli negra quien si bien reconocía esa sensación como su dolor pasado, ahora ese dolor la estaba embriagando, la forma en como este cambio gradualmente la estaba enloqueciendo y quería que esos cambios de sensaciones siguiesen

-Mas, dame mas…-

El chico no se quedó atrás ante esas palabras, ahora, el sentándose también llevo sus labios a los senos de la chica quien movía su cintura de adelante para atrás cambiando los puntos de placer a otros

-AHHHHHMMMMMMM SSSIIIIIIIIII-

El ser consentida en sus senos, su punto intimo ardiendo de sensaciones, el aroma del sudor de ambos y de sus jugos de placer, todo ello estaba embriagando a la peli negra a niveles que nunca antes había sentido, su mechón de cabello se torno completamente castaño entre las sensaciones que la dominaban

El chico estaba igual, nunca antes habia pensado que tener sexo seria tan de otra dimensión, el placer en su miembro totalmente embaunado de los fluidos suyos y de la peli negra lo enloquecían

Durante un tiempo indefinido ambos se perdieron en su propio mundo, la razón había desaparecido de sus mentes, la conciencia, la moral, ahora ambos estaban desatados en un frenesí de placer, cada uno entregándose a las sensaciones que los invadían, la humedad de la piel calida era lo mas cercano al mundo externo que se limitaron a contemplar

-me viene…-

Decía ella con bastante placer en su voz, sus movimientos erráticos comenzaron a ser mas rápidos, buscando absorber todo del chico en ese momento

-a mi igual…-

Issei estaba asombrado de si mismo, Raynare tenía la ventaja sobre el, ella ya se había desfogado anteriormente, ¿Cómo el había soportado tanto castigo y seguir en pie aun? Pero estaba en su limite, su mástil no soportaría mas la erupción que el había logrado contener exitosamente, menos con el aviso que ella hizo y su cambio de movimientos

-¡me viene…!-

-¡Raynare….!-

La chica se pego su pelvis con especial fuerza a las caderas del castaño quien la tenia agarrada fuertemente de su trasero, mientras la vibraciones internas de ella terminaron de darle el golpe de gracia a la resistencia de el

-¡Issei!-

Y ambos se juntaron totalmente mientras sus respectivos orgasmos liberaban su semilla en el interior de la peli negra, la descarga del chico y el torrente de la peli negra se combinaron en un mar de sensaciones dentro de ella, sus cuerpos se fundieron en ese momento

* * *

La mañana habia llegado, y esta recibió los cuerpos durmientes de ambos chicos, la peli negra durmiendo abrazada al pecho del castaño quien estaba totalmente apagado, aquel primer orgasmo exitoso fue la apertura de una noche bastante agitada entre ambos, cosa que solo hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron mas pararon

No fue sorpresa que mas alla del medio dia, los primeros movimientos de los cuerpos de ellos para despertar comenzaran a generarsen

Mmmmm

La peli negra se despertaba, con la mirada cansada, su cuerpo se sentía extraño y su región baja pedía clemencia, todo ello le hacía recordar lo increíblemente movida que había sido la noche pasada, subiendo su rostro un tanto, observo los rasgos faciales del chico, totalmente dormido, su pecho se elevaba armónicamente con su respiración, una sonrisa sutil apareció en el rostro de ella, esa había sido su noche

Alzándose levemente poso sus labios sobre la mejilla del chico

Como arte de magia, aquel toque comenzó a despertar al castaño, quien lo primero que veían sus ojos cansados, era la sonrisa de una despeinada pelinegra desnuda sobre su torso, sus pensamientos se articularon ahí mismos

-buenos días…- dijo el con una voz tan suave como pudo hacer, aun estaba ciertamente fuera de si,, ella respondió con una sonrisa amplia también

-buenos días…- las palabras terminaron ahí por ese instante, ¿se necesitaba decir mas todo había quedado mas claro que el cristal, por lo que durante un largo rato, ambos estuvieron ahí, simplemente abrazados

Los pensamientos en el silencio corrian especialmente rápido, el peli castaño observo de nuevo a su pareja quien miraba al techo con ojos profundos

-¿estás bien?...-

Ella giro su mirada en torno a el, volviendo a posar su mirada al techo

-si, de hecho, me siento como si no tuviese nada, me siento mas libre que con el boosted gear transfer…-

-no me refería a eso…- el chico hablaba con expresa seriedad, pero sin rigidez alguna en su voz, en parte, alegre a que al parecer, la cosa habia salido bien -…me refiero a que si estas bien con esto

-ah…- suspiro pesadamente la peli negra, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa

-si, de hecho, nunca estuve mejor…- contestaba ella, y era cierto, nunca antes había estado mejor… ignorando el dolor de pelvis

-bien, entonces… me alegra eso…- contesto el con una sonrisa sincera

La peli negra se acercó a darle un beso rápido en los labios antes de sentarse en la cama, en una silla cercana, solo había una camisa de botones blanca, ella no se inquietaba al ser vista desnuda por el chico, pero el pudor también seguía ahí, por lo que alzándose el cabello, se colocó la camisa abotonándosela tranquilamente

-bien, según entiendo, hay algo que tienes que hacer pronto, espero serte de ayuda esta vez…-

El castaño la miraba un tanto serio, en parte era así

-si…- tengo que detener a creación antes de que lo consuma todo…-

Se hizo un amplio vacío en esa habitación, eso era algo bastante serio, aquel asunto con la creación, ella no entendió mucho de ello, pero fue lo suficientemente crudo como para devolverlo a el sin un brazo en la última contienda que estuvo presente

-¿tienes algún plan?...-

-Ophis me dio algunas instrucciones, Ire junto a ella y a Mizore…- la peli negra elevo sus cejas intrigada

-¿Mizore chan?...-

-si…- respondía el chico serio -… al parecer su book maker nos puede ser de ayuda en esta ocasión, cualquier ayuda es válida…- la peli negra suspiro

-entonces parece que no te podre ayudar…- el castaño se quedó en silencio un rato, buscando cualquier forma de desviar la conversación

Entonces, pese a que la cosa era grave, y era el último momento para planteárselo, el ver la silueta de la caído a la luz del sol, con esa ropa blanca y piel brillante por el sudor, comenzó a jugar con el, su adolorido compañero estaba preparándose para la siguiente batalla

-Raynare…- ante la meditabunda expresión de la chica, el ataque sorpresa del castaño fue un factor sorpresivo con todo el peso de la palabra, tomando a la chica con agresividad, la recostó de nuevo en su cama mientras el se ponía encima de ella

-¡¿idiota, que haces?!...- pregunto ella un tanto sonrojada

-tenemos todo el dia aun…- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa -… y cuando estemos en casa, difícilmente tendremos un momento para nosotros solos….- una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro

-tenemos que aprovechar…-

La peli negra no creía lo que escuchaba, pese a que la situación era dura, ella estaba temerosa por lo que fuese a ocurrir, y para darle ultimidad al detalle, pese a ser su primera vez el fue agresivo y salvaje con ella, y aun así ¿pensaba solamente en seguir teniendo sexo?...

Por un momento se sintió indignada, pero tan pronto la idea se acento con fuerza en su Psique, pese al dolor que sentia su pelvis, su intimidad volvió a humedecerse, y las hormonas volvieron a jugar su papel, por lo que su rostro pasaba del enojo a una sonrisa seductora

-bueno, no me parece mala idea pequeño dragón…-

Antes de darse cuenta, los botones ya volaban por la sala

**final capitulo 15**

**omake, primera fila**

mientras Issei y Raynare le daban al tema, pensando que su intimidad estaba bien protegida, no notaron que dentro del chico, habia otra presencia fuera del dragon emperador rojo

_tengo que preguntarlo de nuevo, ¿tu eres?..._

el Ddraig miraba imponente a una humana, el la reconocia de los recuerdos torcidos del chico en su encuentro contra el heredero de la casa de Bael, ella simplemente con su uniforme rosado y cabello castaño hasta las rodillas lo observaba divertida

-ya he hecho esa presentacion antes, hace un rato en el capitulo me presente como Ashinin san...- contesto con una sonrisa, el dragon no sentia ninguna intension negativa proviniente de ella, de hecho, no sentia nada viniendo de ella

_ya veo, ¿que haces en este lugar mientras mi compañero esta en su momento de intimidad?_

para sorpresa agradable del dragon rojo, una caja de puros de considerable tamaño y una botella de vino y una copa justo a su escala aparecieron al lado

-tu eras el que pedía que en este lugar hubiesen cosas para disfrutar del ambiente no?...- pregunto ella con una sonrisa maliciosa -...si gustas pongo una rockola en este lugar

el dragon no decia nada, esa chica con ese millar de poderes era alguien peligrosa, por eso no hizo mayores preguntas sobre como entro al espacio interno del chico, pero eso no importaba, al parecer, si alguien manejaba esa cosa llamada Karma, al parecer por fin le habia tocado la parte buena de este, por lo que sujetando el puro con su mano, lo encendio con su llamarada

_-eres bienvenida Ashinin san...- _

dijo el dragón mientras miraba en pantalla a su compañero mientras se servia una copa de vino

-Gracias dragon emperador rojo...- contesto la chica materializando un soja en torno a la pantalla tambien, mientras tambien traia a la realidad un envase con pop corn

_¿pasas el maiz?_

-claro...- contestaba la chica materializando para el un paquete a su escala

-¡apapa!...- para extrañeza del dragon rojo, un sujeto de mas de dos metros con tez negra y musculos por doquier aparecia, lo curioso era la cara de tonto que hacia junto a su voz infantil

_¿puedo preguntar que hace el aquí?_ obviamente el Ddraig se sintio un tanto perturbado ante esto

-no seria un fic de bustercall sin la aparicion de un sujeto de este estilo, ¿no lo crees asi apachai?...- la chica materializaba un sofa y demas comodidades para el guerrero de moa thai

-apapaaaa- contestaba este alegra comiendo, ahora eran los tres quienes veian en primera fila el estreno del chico en el mundo de los adultos

-deberiamos grabar esto y subirlo a internet...- pensaba maliciosamente la castaña

**fin omake**

bien, como unica cosa que tengo que aclarar aca, no soy alguien que guste de escribir lemon, pero el capitulo lo ameritaba, nunca he hecho ese esfuerzo y no pretendo hacerlo de nuevo, asi que como estaba advertido anteriormente, me lavo las manos de alguna mala opinion puesto que no soy escritor de relatos eroticos

del resto pues... este fic se acerca a su final, asi que preparensen señores, se despide de ustedes este sujeto raro llamado bustercall


End file.
